AMOR PERDIDO
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Naruto sufrio la ira del Kyuubi. Murio, y renacio para intentar buscar felicidad. pero sus viejos sentimientos desaparecieron. ¿verdad? una historia sobre el regreso de un hombre que ya nunca será el mismo.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO: DE REGRESO**

**SPOILER:**

En el día final de la guerra contra Madara y Akatsuki. La alianza Shinobi se encontraba en desventaja y a punto de ser exterminada. Naruto y Killer Bee hacia rato habían intervenido en los combates. Era por ellos que aun se conservaban esperanzas de vencer.

Sin embargo, en el combate final a las puertas de la base Akatsuki. Sasuke, que hasta el momento formaba parte del enemigo, se unió a Naruto para intentar acabar con los líderes enemigos. El joven Uchiha había descubierto el trato entre Madara y Kabuto que involucraba a su cuerpo. Además, Madara sintiéndose victorioso se revelo como el autor intelectual del exterminio del clan Uchiha.

Si bien Naruto y Sasuke era fuertes, Madara y Kabuto (a los que se sumaban los resurectos del Edo Tensei) tenían casi la victoria en sus manos. Pero la serpiente cometió un fatal error. Mediante intercambios de sacrificios, trajo al campo a los 4 Hokages de Konoha. Su desgracia fue, que también libero a la otra mitad de Kyuubi, prisionera en el octavo infierno.

El poder de Naruto barrió con todo. En minutos, todos los Zetzus fueron incinerados. Sasuke cayó malherido y fue Sakura quien lo aparto de la segura muerte que le esperaba. Naruto enloquecido por el odio de Kyuubi persiguió a Madara y a los suyos hasta los límites del campo.  
Una sorda explosión roja marco el final de la totalidad del ejército de Akatsuki. Naruto, Madara y Kabuto desaparecieron sin dejar rastros. Solo escombros, piedras y la victoria para la alianza. A pesar de los vitoreos por haber ganado, gran parte del ejercito Shinobi sintió profundo pesar por la muerte de su mas grande campeón. Naruto Uzumaki había pagado con su vida, esta victoria por la paz.

3 años después:

En el cementerio de Konoha, una bella y solitaria joven había llevado una flor a la tumba de su compañero. Nunca olvidaría visitarlo, allí no estaba el cuerpo ya que nunca fue encontrado, pero la joven sentía que al menos el espíritu yacía en esa lapida. 3 años, 3 malditos años preguntándose la razón de tanta desgracia.

Sakura recordó como varios de los amigos le habían incitado a que le declarara su amor a Naruto. La cobardía, la excusa de la guerra, la sensación de tener todo el tiempo del mundo cuando en realidad no hay tiempo. ¿De que valía llorar ahora? El se murió sin haberle podido dar un beso. Sakura se arrodillo y rompió en lágrimas como la costumbre del corazón le exigía.

Le pidió perdón, tal como aquella vez después de la "declaración" para protegerlo. ¿Protegerlo? Ni siquiera pudo darle cariño. No pudo darle una mísera noche de amor. El la había merecido desde que la conoció, ella sentía que jamás podía merecerlo.

El nublado y frio día no ayudaba al estado de animo. Una llovizna molesta, una tarde gris que deprimía al más duro. Sakura evoco las primeras semanas luego de la guerra. Nunca hubo tantas flores y lagrimas como en la tumba de Naruto. Pero había aires de culpa. Flores y oraciones de personas que lo maltrataron la vida entera. Si Sakura no los saco a puntapiés del sepelio, fue por que sintió que ella misma era una de ellos.

Habían pasado tres años y Sasuke Uchiha seguía en prisión. Solo tres veces había salido de las sombras de su celda. Los tres aniversarios de la muerte de Naruto. Escoltado por AMBU, dejo una flor en la tumba y volvía a su celda sin emitir ni un suspiro. Sakura siempre le vio a lo lejos, y la irresistible ganas de matarlo la dominan. No puede evitar culparlo por todos los años de sufrimiento. Tal vez…..si Sasuke no se hubiera ido, Sakura no lo hubiera esperado. Se hubiera entregado al naciente sentimiento que Naruto le inspiraba. Conjeturas solamente, distribuir las culpas cuando la carga es tan pesada que ahoga.

Sakura siente una presencia detrás suyo, Sai le sonríe con cortesía y le entrega su mano para que se pare. Se ha convertido en su confidente, en su amigo y en la única persona que la no la juzga. Sakura se paso casi todo el tiempo viendo en los ojos y gestos de sus conocidos, un cierto reproche por nunca haber aceptado a Naruto.

Caminaron fuera del cementerio y Sai susurro algo de una misión. Partirían al día en ese instante, en dirección a Suna. Kakashi, Sakura y Sai. Los restos del equipo 7.

En la oficina del Hokage. Tsunade Senju revisa los informes de misión. Todo lo referido a reportes sobre lugares lejanos. Esta costumbre se ha vuelto obsesión. En las frías letras busca algo, esperanza de encontrar a cierto Shinobi rubio rondando por algún lugar. Ya tenia problemas con el alcohol, pero estos pasados años casi la han destruido. Depresiones pronunciadas, problemas de alimentación, ha pasado varios días en la cama quedándose sin fuerzas. Tsunade siente que nada le queda. Que perdió todo por que Jirayja y Naruto eran lo ultimo.

Saca una foto de un cajón, el joven le sonríe en la imagen con alegría. La rubia derrama pesadas lagrimas de nostalgia.

-prometiste ser Hokage –susurro apenas- ¿romperás tu promesa? Vuelve hijo, se que aun vives, solo vuelve.

Tsunade bebió hasta terminar la botella. Por más que Shizune le arrebatara el licor, siempre podía proveerse de algún sitio. El consejo de vejestorios la había fastidiado por los pequeños problemas de salud. ¡Que se jodan!-les había gritado- ¡Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, puedo beber hasta caerme!

Tsunade había perdido las ganas de vivir, la muerte de Naruto la había afectado profundamente. Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera los rumores que pronto la sacarían de su puesto. El consejo la odiaba, y ella igual.

Esa tarde noche lluviosa, el equipo Gai vigilaba uno de los portones de entrada a la aldea. Por el sendero una figura se acercaba tambaleándose y caminando con dificultad. Tenten y Rock Lee estaban en la puerta cubiertos con capas por la lluvia. Inicialmente pensaron que podía ser un hombre herido, tal vez moribundo, pero pronto lo escucharon cantar y comprendieron su evidente estado de borrachera. No se le veía el rostro, solo la barbilla.

-"El tiempo pasa….nos vamos volviendo viejos….y el amor no lo reflejo como ayer!"

-esta ebrio –susurro Tenten- aun así mantente alerta Lee.

-Josh,-pose Gai- puede ser un renegado.

El hombre se paro frente a los ninjas y se movía sin poder estar firme en el lugar.

-nombre, y motivo de la visita –dijo Tenten neutral

-¿Esto es…konono…konono…..?

-¡Es Konoha! –grito ofuscada la chica

-ah….-sonriendo- que bien. Un hombre me dijo….-tambaleándose- "gire a la derecha y…!HIP!

-nombre, y motivo de la visita –repitió ofuscada la castaña

-llueve mucho –aseguro el borracho- vengo a comer….a dormir….y a beber…

-no creo que pueda seguir bebiendo mucho mas –dijo Lee sonriendo- créame, se de lo que hablo.

-¡¿Tu que sabes Cejotas?! –Grito enfadado el forastero- ¡La noche recién empieza para…..mi.

¿Cejotas?- pensaron los Shinobi- no…..no era posible. Ambos se abalanzaron tomándolo de los brazos y lo detuvieron, le destaparon la capucha y….. Cabellos rubios, ojos azules, tres marcas en las mejillas distinguiéndolo entre miles.

-gracias….por sostenerme –sonrió el rubio- me parece que…..ya no puedo caminar…..solo.

-¡Naruto-kun! –gritaron los dos abrazándolo calurosamente

-¡Oigan oigan! –dijo con gesto confundido- no toquen si no van a comprar –mirando a Tenten- tu si puedes tocar lo que quieras…..bonita –guiñándole el ojo

Lee paso el brazo de Naruto por su cuello y comenzó a guiarlo dentro. Tenten muy sonrojada salió corriendo al puesto para avisarle a Gai y Neji de la noticia increíble. Los dos hombres casi vinieron corriendo y no lo podían creer. Le preguntaban casi a los gritos ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Qué paso contigo? Naruto estaba algo aturdido por el griterío y solo le llamo la atención los ojos de Neji.  
Lo miro profundamente, y soltando un gesto de pena saco de su bolsillo algunas monedas.

-lamento tu desgracia amigo, -le dijo entregándole el dinero- debe ser jodido estar ciego.

Neji miro el dinero en sus manos y se irrito enormemente. Pero Naruto la siguió con Gai. Lo miro abriendo bien grandes los ojos y de reojo observo a Lee que aun lo sostenía.

-¡Carajo! –Soltó como estruendo- ahora si que estoy borracho, ¡Veo doble!

Todos rieron y las bestias verdes lo ayudaron a llegar al hospital. Estaba con manchas de sangre en la ropa y temieron heridas. Volvieron a preguntar en donde había estado y Naruto soltaba frases incoherentes y sin fundamentos. Sostenidos por los hombres, el rubio Uzumaki se quedo dormido. 2º minutos después, Naruto dormía en una cama del hospital.

Shizune y Tsunade lo revisaban de pies a cabeza. Sin dudas era el, pero lejos de aclararlo todo con su presencia, solo hacia que se llenaran de mas preguntas. Sin embargo Tsunade no cabía de su felicidad, lo arropo como a un niño pequeño y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Había vuelto, para bien o para mal, Naruto Uzumaki estaba de regreso.

fin del prólogo


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1: UN HOMBRE, DIFERENTE.**

Tsunade y Shizune lo vigilaron incansablemente. Estaban dispuestas a vivir en esa habitación con tal de despegar los ojos del Shinobi dormido. La líder le ordeno al equipo Gai que guardara silencio. Debían verificar el estado de salud de Naruto antes de anunciar su regreso. En realidad, Sakura y su equipo tenían misión, y no la completarían si se enteraban de lo ocurrido.

El rubio durmió un día completo. Se movía constantemente y gemía incomodo de sus pesadillas. Tenia herida menores, cortes, contusiones, cosas sin relevancia. Pero sufría, esa era la palabra, horribles recuerdo lo atormentaban acuchillándolo en su descanso. Físicamente tenia buen estado general, bastante alcohol en sangre, algo bajo de peso, pero sin nada grave que lo afecte a futuro.

La rubia líder lo contemplaba sentada junto a la cama. Una suave sonrisa acompañaba sus pensamientos. Shizune le trajo algunos informes para firmar y viéndola sonriente le indico:

-Parece que al volver Naruto-kun, -sonriendo- hemos recuperado a dos personas, en lugar de a una.

Tsunade la miro sorprendida, pero asintió un poco avergonzada. No le gustaba mostrar su debilidad, pero Naruto le había traído alegrías y esperanzas. No lo podía disimular.

Algunas horas después, Naruto abrió suavemente los ojos. Shizune revisaba con chakra una de sus rodillas y al notar que se movía elevó la vista, viéndolo al fin despierto. Naruto se agarro la cabeza haciendo una mueca de disgusto. La resaca algunas huellas le habían dejado.

-mierda que bebí mucho esta vez, -susurro apenas- debo estar en….en…

-¡Naruto-kun! –grito sin contenerse Shizune y lo abrazo inclinándose en la cama

-caramba, debo haberme portado muy bien anoche –sonriéndole sensualmente- digo…para que me despiertes así.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto ruborizada Shizune y apartándose

En eso Tsunade apareció detrás de la cortina divisoria. Naruto le dedico una lasciva mirada a los pechos y exclamo:

-increíble, -negando sonriente- ¿con dos a la vez? Vaya que habré tomado, que no me acuerdo de nada.

-Baka, -dijo ofuscada la líder- deja de bromear, nos preocupaste mucho.

Naruto miro a su alrededor con gesto curioso y luego de analizar la habitación dijo:

-¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? –Mirando a las mujeres- ¿Y quieren son ustedes?

Ambas mujeres se miraron sin entender nada. ¿Había perdido la memoria?

-no es que no este agradecido por las atenciones –se disculpo sonriente- pero…. ¿En donde estoy?

-Naruto estas en Konoha….-aseguro nerviosa Shizune- ¿No te acuerdas de nosotras?

-¿Son…mis…novias? –dijo temiendo equivocarse

Ambas mujeres enrojecieron y Tsunade vio la risa burlesca del rubio. Cerró su puño y le intento dar un coscorrón en la cabeza. Pero sin que lo notara siquiera, una de las manos de Naruto detuvo el golpe fácilmente. La mirada pacifica del rubio cambio a una seria y…..oscura.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!, Tsunade –dijo mirándola fijo- si creen que no puedo defenderme…..te sugiero que lo pienses con calma.

-¿Por qué le hablas así a Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto algo preocupada Shizune- tú no eres así.

-las cosas cambian, -dijo levantándose rápidamente- el tiempo nos cambia a todos.

Naruto se puso de pie sin dificultad, las miraba con atención y desconfiando de sus movimientos. Los tres guardaron silencio, las mujeres estaban tan consternadas que no sabían que decir. Finalmente el rubio, con gesto despreocupado, se quito la bata de hospital quedando totalmente desnudo.

Las dos mujeres se dieron vuelta enrojecidas y gritaron: ¡¿Qué haces?!

-me visto, -contesto naturalmente- y como no veía que quisieran irse ¿Para que esperar? Después de todo ya han visto todo lo que tengo al revisarme.

No le faltaba verdad a sus palabras, y sin embargo ambas recordaron con cierto "agrado", lo que habían visto en los exámenes medico. El rubio se coloco su kimono de dos piezas (parte baja blanca, parte alta azul) y se envolvió con la capa con la que había llegado a la hoja.

-bien damas, -señalo sonriente como despedida- gracias por todo, fue un placer que me vieran desnudo y espero poder retribuírselos algún día.

-¡¿Adonde crees que vas?! –bramo Tsunade

-aun no te recuperas Naruto-kun –susurro Shizune

-voy a comer, muero de hambre –anuncio el rubio- nos vemos….

Al abrir la puerta tres ANBU los esperaban. No parecían querer dejarlo pasar, por tanto Naruto desapareció en un destello dorado. Las mujeres se alarmaron y los Shinobi fueron a buscarlo. Tsunade salió preocupada, las actitudes de Naruto no eran las de siempre. Jamás había sido ofensivo y provocador, era muy extraño.

El rubio apareció en el medio de la calle y se encamino al puesto de ramen. Era una de pocas cosas que añoraba de Konoha, el ramen delicioso de Ichiraku. Rato después llego al lugar y….

-buen día viejo, -dijo Naruto sentándose en la banqueta- dame uno con extra carne de puerco.

El anciano cocinero lo miro y luego de restregarse los ojos le sonrió. Ayame fue menos "sutil", sencillamente rodeo el mostrador y lo abrazo calurosamente.

-yo lo sabia, -declaro lagrimeando- sabia que volverías –sonriendo

-gracias Ayame-chan, -dijo el rubio- eres una de las pocas personas que aprecio.

La chica volvió al trabajo preguntándose el significado de esas palabras. "una de las pocas personas que aprecio", luego de un rato y viéndolo comer serio, analizo que Naruto jamás había demostrado odio a nadie, de hecho todos parecían caerle bien.

-Es raro, –se dijo la chica- pero al menos esta de vuelta

Naruto comió y bebió con tranquilidad. Pidió uno tras otro, hasta totalizar 15 tazones de ramen. Estaba en lo suyo sin molestar a nadie cuando 6 cazadores ANBU se pararon en la calle, frente al puesto.

-tenían razón, aquí esta –dijo uno

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! –Bramo otro- se lo requiere en la reunión del consejo.

El rubio siguió en lo suyo sin pestañear.

-si no nos acompaña por las buenas, -sentencio el ANBU- será arrestado.

-terminare de comer y luego iré, -contesto Naruto sin emoción- los vejestorios pueden esperar.

-¡muy bien serán por las malas! –grito el ANBU

El viejo cocinero se asusto por que destruirían su lugar de trabajo. Naruto vio el miedo y la suplica en los ojos de Ayame y suspirando hizo sellos:

-JUTSU DE INVOCACION

Una figura encapuchada apareció junto a el. Un hombre con capa negra y pequeños remolinos naranjas bordados en ella. Naruto siguió comiendo y solo dijo:

-encárgate de ellos, -susurrándole- no quiero sangre, ni escándalos ¿Entendido?

El Shinobi encapuchado cruzo la cortina y se enfrento a los ANBU. 5 segundos después, todos los ANBU estaban en el suelo sin moverse. No habían podido reaccionar ante el poderoso aliado de Naruto. Estaban en un Genjutsu y parecían en coma. Naruto siguió comiendo tranquilamente mientras el Shinobi invocado vigilaba su espalda.

El equipo Kakashi volvía hacia la torre Hokage y se encontró con la escena de los ANBU tirados frente al misterioso encapuchado. Sakura corrió para auxiliarlos mientras Kakashi y Sai se pusieron en guardia frente al supuesto enemigo. El combate empezaría de un momento a otro, Sakura reviso a un ANBU en el suelo y dijo:

-Esta en un Genjutsu, no esta herido.

Los liberó soltándoles chakra y uno por uno hizo que todos se recuperaran. El misterioso Shinobi no se movía, de brazos cruzados incluso evitaba elevar el rostro para no mirarlos. Kakashi descubrió su Sharingan y lo que vio…lo lleno de preocupación.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamo- tu estas muerto.

Sai observo a su capitán sin entender y extrajo un pergamino listo para atacar. Naruto en ese instante pago la cuenta y sonriendo saludo a los cocineros con un gesto. Se coloco la capucha y salió a través de cortina. Hizo un par de sellos y susurro:

-Es todo, puedes retirarte.

El Shinobi convocado exploto en humo y desapareció. Los ANBU recuperados miraban con claro temor al "Jefe" del invocado. El equipo Kakashi no entendía nada hasta que:

-Naruto-sama –dijo uno de los ninja con temor- por favor, acompáñenos a la reunión.

-me agrada ese cambio de actitud, -dijo sonriendo- como dije, al terminar de comer iría a la reunión. En marcha entonces.

-¡Naruto! –grito Sakura

El no respondió y siguió caminando. La chica corrió y se paro frente a el. Naruto se detuvo y ella lo quito la capucha. Era el, era Naruto Uzumaki, era el hombre de su….

-¿Podrías moverte? –Señalo el rubio serio- tengo cosas que hacer

-Naruto –susurro ella sonriendo y abrazándolo

El rubio no se movió, se dejo abrazar y ella sintió como si estuviera aferrada a un desconocido. Se separo para verlo de nuevo y la mirada gélida en esos ojos azules la desarmo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era realmente Naruto?

El uso uno de sus brazos y la aparto sin mediar palabra. Siguió caminando y los ANBU lo rodearon en una mescla de escolta y carceleros.

-definitivamente es Naruto, -sentencio Kakashi- pude verlo con mi ojo. Lo que me sorprende y preocupa es su…."compañero"

Sai y Sakura que se había acercado a consultarle, lo miraron esperando más respuestas. El ninja copia se negaba a creerlo, así que solo les dijo que lo mejor era esperar las novedades. Los tres fueron con la Hokage, si Naruto había vuelto, ella ya debía saberlo y tener mas respuestas.

En el segundo piso de la torre Hokage se cruzaron con la líder. Tsunade iba directo a la famosa reunión del consejo. La líder estaba ofuscada por que seguro los viejos amenazarían a Naruto con cárcel o ejecución por haber "desertado" por tres años. Burdas mentiras para tan solo averiguar que había hecho, o cual era su nivel actual de poder.

En el gran salón, Naruto estaba sentado en una silla y frente a el, en forma semi-circular, todos los lideres de clanes y los consejeros. La Hokage, llego y se sentó en el medio de la mesa dando inicio al la reunión. Alrededor del rubio, aun estaban los Shinobi que habían ido por el, al puesto de ramen. El rubio giro el cuello sonriendo despreocupado les dijo:

-Ya pueden retirarse muchachos, desde aquí me cuido solo.

Los ANBU se fueron con temor, por que captaron una amenaza en el rubio. Sus palabras y gestos no lo indicaban, pero sudaron frio cuando les dirigió la mirada. Los consejeros observaron extrañados como los ninja le habían obedecido al rubio y eso los irrito más.

-Uzumaki Naruto –dijo el anciano Koharu- ¿Conoces la razón de esta reunión?

-claro que si –dijo el rubio con serenidad- esta reunión esta hecha para medir mi poder, amenazarme con cárcel o ejecución, o tal vez ofrecerme un trato en donde ustedes ganan y me perdonan supuestos crímenes que no cometí.

Tsunade sonrió tan complacida que irrito aun más al consejo. El ya no era un niñato inocente, sus palabras lo decían todo.

-hace tres años que desapareció, -apunto un jefe de clan- usted tiene una obligación como Shinobi de esta aldea.

-mis "obligaciones", quedaron saldadas la tarde de la victoria en la guerra –aclaro Naruto- ahora soy civil, solo quiero tranquilidad, Sake y ramen.

-¿Insinúa que ya no será Shinobi de Konoha? –dijo otro líder

-Puedo serlo, -dijo despreocupado- si me ofrecen algo interesante…

-¿Y si decidimos enviarlo a la cárcel? –dijo soberbio Hiashi

-¿Y si deciden ejecutarme? –acoto Naruto divertido

Todos miraron sin entender. ¿Acaso no le importaba morir? ¿Estaba resignado?

-les diré que me causa gracia verles las caras, -dijo Naruto sonriendo perverso- por alguna razón piensan que tienen el poder para obligarme a algo.

-No sea altanero jovencito –dijo ofendida la consejera Homura- ningún hombre puede contra una villa Shinobi.

-dos villas, -aclaro Inoichi- Suna es nuestra aliada y nos asiste contra rebeldes.

-Gaara de la arena no peleara contra mi y lo saben perfectamente. –Apunto Naruto confiado- y cuanto a lo otro…..si mal no recuerdo –señalo irónico- un solo Shinobi trasformo en un cráter humeante Konoha. ¿Era Pein? –haciéndose el desmemoriado

La sala se caldeó rápidamente, todo el consejo le tenia el ojo puesto por que sabían que apoyaría a Tsunade, justo cuando estaban por derrocarla. Y sin embargo no podían echarlo de la aldea, Naruto les recordó que lord Kazekage era su amigo, seguro lo sumaria a su villa a la primera oportunidad.

-nos tomó por sorpresa aquella vez –aclaro uno de los lideres cabreado- no se repetirá.

-De acuerdo, -admitió Naruto suspirando- creo que será mejor dejarles ver de lo que soy capaz. Así, aunque sea por temor, comenzaran a respetarme de una vez por todas.

Una amenaza, simple y clara, pero Naruto no emitía peligro. Se lo veía tranquilo y confiado.

-hace tres años, en el medio de la batalla. El idiota de Kabuto abrió las puertas del octavo infierno para traer a los 4 Hokage muertos. Pero mi padre al morir, se había llevado la mitad del Kyuubi con el. Pocos de ustedes saben, o recuerdan, que yo tuve toda mi vida tan solo la mitad del nueve colas. Mis padres, a traves de un complejo sello que ustedes apenas pueden imaginar, -sonriendo- me dieron las armas para controlar la mitad del zorro.

Todos recordaron cuando Naruto apareció en el campo con tal poder. Parecía invencible.

-como iba diciendo, las dos partes del Kyuubi se unieron en mi, en el medio de la batalla mas cruenta. Mi poder excedió todos los límites. Borre de un plumazo a los esclavos y a los zetzus como basura. Madara y Kabuto intentaron escapar y furioso explote para acabarlos. ¿Acaso tienen idea del odio que soporte con el zorro completo? ¿Tienen noción, de la carga de furia que traía el Kyuubi desde el infierno?

Todos vieron en esa declaración una cosa, sufrimiento. Como si solo hablar de eso le produjera dolor. Era lastimoso para alguien que hasta hace algunos minutos parecía invencible.

-¿Cómo lo controlaste? –pregunto Tsunade para sacarlo de ese recuerdo amargo

-no lo controle, -admitió Naruto- todos ustedes tuvieron la suerte que Kyuubi odiara mas a Madara, que a Konoha por como me trataron la vida entera.

Todos bajaron la vista con culpa, nada podían decir para replicar ese argumento.

-El Uchiha fue perseguido y lo atrape, -continuo Naruto- uso sus ojos para controlarme y tuvo éxito. –Todos contuvieron las respiración- pero cometió un error, y ese error le costo la vida a el, salvando la mía de paso.

-¿Cuál fue su error? –interrogo Shikaku

-Penetro en la mente de la criatura y vio que aun quedaba algo de mí. Cierto…sentimiento por alguien especial, -dijo el rubio ofuscado, Tsunade sonrió suavemente- entonces, creo un Genjutsu donde pude ver a esa persona revolcándose con un amigo. Enloquecí, y los maté dolorosamente. Mi odio fue total, pero el dolor por lo ocurrido…despertó….

Sus ojos se hicieron círculos concéntricos azules. Su mirada destilaba un frio poder inimaginable. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, eran ojos de muerte, terroríficos, pero en modo extraño….también hermosos.

-Rinnengan – fue el susurro de la mayoría

Naruto continúo luego de desactivar su Doujutsu.

-liquide a Madara, encerré a Kyuubi obteniendo el control sobre su poder y le selle para que jamás volviera a surgir en mi. Kabuto fue en siguiente en mi lista, 3 meses después lo encontré en madriguera más oscura, y siguió el mismo destino que su aliado Uchiha. No sabia como controlar el poder que me desbordaba, y no podía arriesgarme a volver a esta aldea sin controlar mínimamente mis nuevos ojos o mi chakra.

-¿Y como lo lograste? –pregunto Shikaku

-encontré una inesperada amiga en las prisiones de Kabuto, seguramente cautiva para experimentos. Gracias a sus enseñanzas, desarrolle mi Rinnengan y aprendí a usarlo sin morir en el intento. Aproveche mis habilidades y temiendo represarías de las aldeas Shinobi, me hice con aliados para respaldarme ante cualquier amenaza.

-¡¿Temiendo represarías?! –Grito Tsunade por los años sufridos- eres un héroe, ¿Lo sabias?

-¿Por qué se me amenazo con cárcel o ejecución entonces? –bramo Naruto ofuscado

Todos quedaron en silencio. Salvo Tsunade que sintiéndose tocada respondió:

-¡Sabes que yo nunca te haría eso! –Ofendida- significas mucho para mí.

-¿Y que hay de los demás? –Pregunto el rubio- ¿soy un monstruo, o un arma, o un esclavo?

-Nunca pensamos eso de ti –declaro Hiashi sin saber que decir

-¡No me digas Hyuuga! –Dijo irónico- ¿seguro por eso querías que me comprometiera con tu hija hace años no?

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos e indignados, sin dudas Hiashi era de los pocos que nunca había lamentado la desaparición de Naruto. Sin dudas quería en poder, como sus aliados del consejo.

-Así es, la familia Hyuuga buscaba poseerme para aspirar al puesto de Hokage. Por que jamás me harán creer que "lord Hyuuga" quería hacer feliz a su hija. –sonriendo irónico

El silencio se hizo pesado, cada cual cavilaba en sus fantasmas sin poder salir. Había disputas de poder tan antiguas que Naruto solo venia para amplificarlas aun mas. Pero quedaba saber dos cosas. ¿Naruto se quedaría en Konoha? Y, ¿Qué facción se quedaría con su apoyo?

-vengo a vivir un tiempo en Konoha, a entrenar, comer y dormir. Vengo por compañía femenina y tranquilidad. No soy el mismo idiota de hace tiempo que se humillaba por un poco de amor o atención. –Declaro Naruto duramente- desde ahora, tomare lo que quiera, como lo quiera y donde se me antoje. Y si alguno de ustedes planea detenerme, le presentare a mi "equipo" de guardianes, a los cuales tendrá que derrotar para llegar a mí. –sonriendo.

-haciendo sellos –JUTSU DE INVOCACION.

Tres figuras aparecieron rodeando al rubio que seguía sentado como si nada. Todos tenían capas negras con remolinos naranjas bordados. Se quitaron las capuchas y todos se quedaron espantados.

Yamato, Kabuto y Madara lo rodeaban protegiéndolo de todo ataque. Naruto vio el terror en todos y sonriendo declaro:

-no se emocionen –parándose- solo son los cuerpos de los hombres que solían ser. Yamato no sobrevivió a la captura de Akatsuki. Madara y Kabuto, mis dos enemigos mas brutales, ahora son mis "amigos" mas leales. Facultades del Rinnengan por supuesto.

Naruto observo el miedo y la angustia en la mayoría. Sin pensaban atacarlo de alguna forma, simplemente tocaría resignarse, nadie podría contra el. Finalmente las tres invocaciones explotaron en humo y se fueron. El rubio estiro sus brazos como "desperezándose" y yendo hacia la puerta declaro:

-como verán…me he vuelto….difícil de matar. –Aclaro serio- así que yo que ustedes cuidaría mis palabras desde ahora. Si me necesitan, acerquen su propuesta con la Hokage, buenos días señores.

Naruto salió del lugar y algunos metros mas allá en el pasillo se encontró con Sakura. El rubio se afirmo en la pared, de brazos cruzados la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo ella sonrojada e incomoda

-mirar es gratuito, -afirmo sonriendo sensual- después de todo, no tengo el privilegio de hoy, todos los días.

-¿Qué dices Baka? –Dijo más roja- ¿Por qué te comportas como ya no….?

-Es lo mejor, -afirmo serio- no volveré a caer en viejos errores.

-¿viejos….errores? –susurro ella

-Como enamorarme de una mujer manipuladora y masoquista- sentencio sin más

Ella enfureció y le intento dar un puñetazo, el atrapo el brazo por la muñeca y torciéndolo, la giro poniendo a Sakura contra una pared. Se pego a ella y aspiro su fragancia susurrándole:

-No te atrevas a levantarme la mano, -dijo serio- o descubrirás que el dolor adquiere nuevo significado.

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo nerviosa- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Eso quieres? –Señalo dándole un beso en cuello- ¿Ya eres la señora Uchiha? O ese imbécil impotente aun no te da nada.

-¿Qué…..dices? –dijo suspirando por el calor de Naruto a su espalda

-¿Sabes algo? –le confeso el rubio- estar en Konoha fue una casualidad. Por años jugaste conmigo y me enviaste para traértelo de vuelta a tu "Sasuke-kun".

-no Naruto espera…yo….

-nada de tu mentirosa boca me atrae, -indico girándola y quedando cara a cara- ya no me afectan esos ojos de ternero degollado. Ahora, me toca a mi dictar ley entre nosotros –sonriendo- mi ley.

Rodeada entre sus brazos como la tenia, tomó sus labios salvajemente. Ella estaba tan acobardada que no supo reaccionar, él la recorrió completa con sus manos ansiosas, mientras mordía sus labios robándole besos. Puso ambas manos en el trasero de la chica y la obligo a elevar las piernas sobre su cadera.

Ella intentó alejarlo con sus manos en el pecho de Naruto para la fuerza la abandono. Intento bajar la cara para que el no siquiera besándola, pero el rubio elevo una mano al cuello de la pelirosa y al aprisiono. Estaba a su merced, la había tomado sin amor, sin romance, simplemente por deseo.

Finalmente la libero y ella cayó de rodillas llorando sin fuerzas. De no haber estado en un lugar publico, tal vez y la hubiera violado, esa fue la brutal impresión que a ella le quedo.

-Vuelve con tu "Sasuke de hielo" ahora, y trata de conseguir algo parecido a esto. O puedes venir detrás mío si te agrado, pero tendrás que recorrer un largo camino.

Ella lo vio irse completamente destrozada. Tanto había rogado al cielo volver a verlo, y justo ahora que estaba tan cerca, parecía que Naruto estaba más lejos que nunca. La había olvidado, ya no la amaba, Sakura sintió una terrible desesperación. Su cuerpo había reaccionado favorablemente ante cada caricia, ante cada beso salvaje.

Tsunade salió de la reunión y al girar por el pasillo la encontró llorando en el suelo. Nerviosa la obligo a levantarse, hacia años que no era la débil niñita que solía ser. Por tanto la líder, supo con certeza que solo Naruto podía ser el causante de tan lamentable escena.

Naruto había cambiado, se notaba en sus ojos, en su forma de actuar. Se notaba su poder pero a traves de un infinito dolor. Naruto había cambiado, era un hombre diferente.

 **fin del capitulo.**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2:** **MI NIDITO DE AMOR** **"**

**SPOILER:**

Naruto gano la calle sonriendo satisfecho, no sentía mínima culpa de lo que había hecho minutos antes. Tal vez ya no la amara…. ¡Pero carajo que era mujer atractiva!

-tal vez me la eche al plato, un día de estos pensó lujurioso

-Hola Naruto, -le saludo Kakashi junto a Sai- me alegro verte de nuevo.

-me alegro estar de vuelta, -susurro despreocupado- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Sempai?

-no mucho, -admitió el peliplata- la mayor novedad eres tú.

-siempre te las arreglas para llamar la atención, "pene pequeño" –le sonrió Sai

-como siempre tus sobrenombre son horribles Sai, -dijo Naruto frio- ¿No será que ese "problemas" es tuyo?

El pelinegro se le quedo mirando sorprendido. Kakashi decidió cambiar el tema para no tensionar el asunto.

-¿Qué dices si tomamos unas copas? –Sonriendo- yo invito.

-Buena idea, -dijo irónico el rubio- pero que venga también su estudiante predilecto. El "prodigio de la generación".

Otro tiro por elevación, esta vez para su antiguo sensei. Naruto se les quedo mirando y fingiendo sorpresa dijo:

-¿Se escapo de aldea otra vez? –sonriendo

-esta en prisión, -señalo Sai- desde que acabo la guerra.

-me sorprende que no sea Hokage, ja ja ja –burlesco- después de todo, siempre fue el favorito de todos.

Unas bellas Kunoichi pasaron por donde hablaban los hombres y le sonrieron al rubio sonrojándose. Naruto miro a sus ex –compañeros y con gesto cómplice susurro:

-lo de las copas, tal vez otro día Sempai, -guiñándole el ojo- hoy tengo…..me apetece compañía mas…cariñosa. –sonriendo

Naruto comenzó a seguirlas y Kakashi le grito que en la noche habría una reunión de los antiguos novatos y sus capitanes. El rubio hizo señas con el brazo como indicando que allí estaría, pero lo hizo como si fuera de compromiso. Los ninjas lo miraron irse con las dos muchachas muy extrañados. ¿Naruto persiguiendo mujeres? O mejor dicho, ¿persiguiendo a una mujer que no era Sakura Haruno? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

/

En la oficina de la Hokage, la líder conversaba con Shizune, su confidente y amiga, todo lo ocurrido. El consejo odiaba a Naruto, los líderes tenían la ambición de emparentarlo con sus familias, visto el maravilloso Rinnengan. Tsunade cada vez sentía más conflictos entre lo que quería hacer, y lo que debía hacer.

Shizune la comprendía perfectamente, ese Naruto ya no era el de siempre. No más el amable y bondadoso, era un hombre que parecía haber vuelto de una larga pesadilla. Dispuesto a conseguir las cosas sin pedir permiso. Sin esperar o rogar.

Ambas mujeres miraron y metros mas allá, en el sillón de las visitas, Sakura tenia entre sus manos un vaso de te que Shizune le había servido. Miraba al vacio, perdida en el mar de sensaciones que la vuelta del hombre le había dejado. Solo pudo decirle a su maestra que discutió con Naruto, no se atrevió a confesar los besos, las mordidas y el manoseo. Tuvo el temor que las mujeres notaran, el deseo que esas acciones le habían despertado. Ironías de la vida, ahora que la pelirosa no podía ver a otro hombre que no sea Naruto. Era el, quien la despreciaba, la humillaba y apartaba. La moneda se había volteado irremediablemente.

Tsunade se acerco al ventanal y junto a Shizune discutieron los asuntos de la reunión:

-Naruto ha traído ciertos descontrol a Konoha, en principio su rango esta al altura de Sannin. Ya que su poder nos excede a todos. Debo hacerle una oferta que no pueda rechazar, de lo contrario se largara a otra villa.

-El consejo lo odia, verdad?

-si, pero comprendieron que si las demás aldeas lo tientan, tal vez hasta termine siendo nuestro enemigo. Su amor por Konoha, esta quebrado. ¿Crees que lord Kazekage no hará lo imposible para reclutarlo?

-Gaara-sama es su amigo, -concluyo Shizune- son tan parecidos que se identifican, uno con el otro. ¿Qué piensa ofrecerle Tsunade-sama?

-lo que pida, -sentencio Tsunade- lo que sea. Tiene el poder para ser Hokage si así lo quiere. Y mi deber como líder es retenerlo, aun cediendo mi puesto en el proceso.

-¿Qué pasara con Sakura-san? –susurro la morocha incomoda

-no puedo hacer nada por ella, -admitió Tsunade- hablare con Naruto a su debido tiempo. Pero entre lo que nos paso en el hospital, y sus palabras en la reunión. Pareció haber hablado Jirayja y no Naruto. Además el…..

Ambas mujeres miraron como cierto rubio, por la calle principal de la aldea, caminaba con dos Kunoichi una de cada brazo. Tsunade y Shizune se miraron preocupadas, la líder termino su frase:

-solo puedo retenerlo en Konoha, el resto depende de Sakura.

/

Esa noche, en un restaurant de la aldea, los Shinobi de la generación se reunieron para dar la bienvenida a Naruto. También los capitanes de los equipos estaban presentes y varios jounnin amigos. En realidad era una reunión pensada por el cumpleaños de Shikamaru, pero el mismo Nara anuncio que poco importaba un año mas, considerando el regreso de un buen amigo.

Hubo licores, comida y muchas anécdotas graciosas. Naruto bebiendo, parecía el antiguo Naruto de a ratos. Alegre, desinhibido, gritón. Reía como chico con las ocurrencias de Lee y Gai, con los gestos aburridos de Shikamaru que conforme bebía, se hacia mas divertido y sociable.

Las Kunoichi no dejaban de notar lo guapo que Naruto se había vuelto. Babeaban por dentro pensando en si físico en general. El rubio les dedicaba miradas sensuales a todas, dispuesto a conquistarlas sin excepción. Sakura, presente en la fiesta, simulaba divertirse pero la pasaba realmente mal. Ino junto a ella no dejaba de susurrarle maliciosa, lo deseable que el Uzumaki estaba.

Todas las mujeres miraban a la pelirosa con cierta envidia, pensaban que se había sacado la lotería de tener a su ex–compañero de vuelta. Después de todo, siempre estuvo completamente enamorado de ella. Las mujeres mas "experimentadas", como Anko o Kurenai, notaron que el rubio estaba "libre" sentimentalmente. Era obvio por que ninguna mujer le provocaba sonrojos o calores. Naruto estaba soltero, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

Las cosas un hubieran sido tan graves para Sakura si Anko, medio ebria cuando la velada estaba por terminar, soltó ante las mas jóvenes ese dato, que las maduras mujeres habían captado.

-haber quien se lo queda chicas –había soltado como despedida a todas

/

Terminada la reunión, el rubio salió con Shikamaru y Chouji. Los tres fueron al comedor de la casa Akimichi y continuaron bebiendo. Shikamaru y Naruto congeniaban bien, nunca andarían como los mejores amigos de un lado para el otro, pero congeniaban. El Nara tenía una pregunta guardada desde la reunión de clanes, y en soledad aprovecho para formularla:

-dime algo Naruto, -bebiendo- ¿Por qué diablo mostraste ese aspecto de asesino brutal y sanguinario, con poderes y todo?

Naruto sonrió, la mente siempre analítica del pelinegro lo había captado a la perfección. Esa pregunta era como rutina, fingir no entender cuando en realidad buscar solo confirmación.

-jodido Nara –susurro sonriendo- ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

Shikamaru sonrió complacido, por supuesto que lo había notado. Naruto había mostrado el Rinnengan, lo terrible guardianes que lo respaldaban. ¿Pero por que mostrar su poder? ¿Por qué revelar su verdadero potencial frente a sus enemigos en el consejo?

-¿Qué ocultas? –Dijo el Nara- ¿Cuál fue tu objetivo?

-¿Sabes….guardar un secreto? –le pregunto el rubio serio

-si, -contesto interesado

-yo también –aseguro el rubio y se echo a reír

-problemático, -le acuso el Nara - ¿Jugamos Shogi?

-Hai, -mirando a Chouji dormido a un costado- el gordo no nos acompañara eh?

Ambos rieron y rato después comenzaron a jugar. Y siguieron bebiendo hasta la madrugada.

/

Sakura en tanto, fue acompañada por Ino de regreso a su departamento. Había mudado sus pertenencias de la casa de sus padres hacia ya dos años. Tenía un cómodo lugar con cocina-comedor, baño y dos habitaciones. A veces la rubia Yamanaka, se quedaba a dormir con ella y se hacían mutua compañía.

Mientras caminaban en la noche de la aldea, Sakura le confeso lo ocurrido con Naruto esa mañana en la torre Hokage. La rubia la miro sonriente, como su amiga se lo contaba parecía violación, pero sus ojos y en sus gestos se veía con claridad cierto…deseo.

-En resumen, -señalo Ino perversa- Naruto aparece de la nada, sexi, oscuro y súper fuerte, te manosea y besa bien rico…¿Por qué no estas sobre el, ahora mismo?

-Puerca, - le acuso la rosa sonriendo- el….el no….

-¿y tu esperabas que después de todo lo pasado….apareciera sonriendo como Baka pidiéndote una cita?

-yo…no lo se…. –confundida

-¿No recuerdas cual fue la ultima charla que tuvieron? –Elevando una ceja- yo misma la escuche desde afuera de la carpa.

 _Flash back: hace 3 años._

 _El campamento de la alianza se había desplegado en claro de bosques cercados por muros de roca. Incontables carpas blancas, una al lado de la otra, ayudaban a poner en resguardo a los Shinobi heridos o con turnos de descanso. Naruto fue traído por Gaara y Kankuro casi a rastras. Coleccionaba heridas de los combates y sangraba tanto que su atuendo era casi rojo. Pero el rubio no quería dejar de vigilar, no quería dejar de combatir o estar dando su apoyo a las divisiones que chocaban en el frente de batalla._

 _Estaba agotado y herido, tres días sin casi dormir y sin haberse alimentado correctamente. Lo dejaron en una cama, en la carpa dispuesta para el Kazekage. Gaara le ordeno guardar reposo y complemento la orden con una amenaza:_

 _-si te veo levantado antes de 6 horas, te enterrare en arena para que duermas de una buena vez._

 _El rubio sonrió a su amigo que estaba preocupado por el, y era su forma de demostrarlo. Tsunade que vio la escena le pidió a Ino que revisara a Naruto. La rubia le susurro que había heridas que solo Sakura podía curar. Tsunade era mujer y entendió el asunto, además la Kunoichi pelirosa era una de las mejores medico._

 _Rato después, la chica en cuestión, entro a la carpa para atender a su compañero. Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron, siempre que la veía le sucedía lo mismo. Charlaron de cualquier cosa, y se informaron de lo que el otro sabía. Pero Naruto quería algo más, hacia años que lo quería. Ella estaba revisando un corte en el hombro y estaba inclinada muy cerca, cara a cara. El la miraba embelesado y decidió hacer el intento. Se acerco levemente, elevando su cuello y a pocos centímetros de los labios, ella se aparto._

 _-¿Qué haces? –dijo sonrojada_

 _-¿Todavía me lo preguntas? –dijo serio_

 _-Naruto no es el momento –dijo volviéndolo a curar_

 _El se recostó con una mueca de decepción, "No es el momento", ¡Nunca era el momento! Siempre algo interfiere, algo se atraviesa o existe una duda. Los ojos de Naruto se perdieron en un gran vacio, dejo de mirarla y solo volvió a pensar en la guerra. Al fin de cuentas parecía ser para lo único que servía._

 _Ella lo siguió curando y se sintió muy mal. Sabía que lo había herido más, de lo que lo curaba. Intento hablarle de cualquier cosa para quitarle tensión al momento. Pero el rubio cerró sus ojos fingiendo dormir. Ella supo que no dormía, el corazón de Naruto latía muy rápido por las manos femeninas recorriéndolo. Estaba furioso, estaba tan irritado que Sakura vio como apretaba un puño fuertemente._

 _Sakura pensó que era por ella, y en cierta forma tenia razón. Naruto estaba furioso por que la guerra, ahora era un obstáculo entre el y Sakura. Pero la chica lo interpreto diferente y sin decirle más palabra, salió de la carpa._

 _El las afueras estaba Ino, que había escuchado y visto toda la escena. La rubia la miro negando decepcionada y Sakura no sabia que decirle._

 _-Ino yo….será mejor que tu lo atiendas la próxima. –bajando la vista._

 _-eres un caso perdido frentona, -aseguro la rubia- no tengo idea que te ve, para amarte tanto._

 _-¡¿me estas llamando fea?! –grito en broma y para desviar el tema_

 _-no bromeo con esto, -dijo Ino sin caer en la trampa- terminaras por alejarlo definitivamente._

 _-no digas eso, -susurro temerosa- lo que sucede es…._

 _Nada, -sentencio la rubia- lo que sucede es…."nada". Hasta hable con Shikamaru para pensar una estrategia y me dijo: "Milagros no hago"_

 _-no Ino, cuando esto termine yo te aseguro….._

 _-lo que tú digas Sakura, -dijo triste- lo que tú digas…_

 _Ino se fue por el sendero de carpas y la pelirosa se quedo compungida. Tsunade la llamo a los gritos y volvió al trabajo mas para esconderse que otra cosa. 7 días después, la batalla definitiva y la desaparición de Naruto. El final de la guerra._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

-no se que hacer –dijo Sakura- el ya no me ama.

-que bien, -señalo Ino despreocupada- significa que no sufrirá mas, al fin será feliz.

-¿Qué dices Ino-puerca? –bramo furiosa

-¡Lo que digo Frentezota, es que Naruto Uzumaki tendrá candidatas "a miles". –Señalo divertida- ¿No viste las miradas femeninas en la cena? Se le echaran encima y el….ji ji ji….no las evadirá.

-¡Tu también lo mirabas igual! –Exploto Sakura- ¿no estarás pensando en….?

-¡¿Y por que no?! –Le desafío Ino- esta guapísimo y Shizune-Sempai lo reviso el otro día –haciendo un gesto lascivo- créeme amiga que esta "para comérselo".

Sakura apretó los dientes furiosa. Ahora todas las mujeres eran un peligro, y Naruto ya no….

-¡Voy a recuperarlo! –Le grito convencida- somos el uno para el otro.

-no me digas, -indico burlesca- veremos si te aguantas la competencia.

Una ventana se abrió en la casa junto a la que gritaban, un hombre moreno con un kunai en la mano y cara de furia grito:

-¡Cierren la boca maldita sea, dejen dormir al prójimo!

Las mujeres se fueron rápidamente sin evitar reírse por la escandalosa "charla" y sus consecuencias con el vecino del Konoha.

/

Naruto pasó la noche en la casa Akimichi, no tenia donde dormir así que le vinieron bien las partidas de Shogi contra Shikamaru (que obviamente perdió todas) y las bebidas que lo relajaron. Chouji despertó cerca de la madrugada y preparo el desayuno para los amigos. El rubio se despidió un par de horas después y en la calle se cruzo con un ANBU que le trajo un mensaje de la Hokage.

15 minutos después, entraba al despacho con cierta resaca y sonrisa distendida. Tsunade lo vio llegar muy "contento" y para amenizar el momento soltó:

-¿Noche larga? –invitándolo a sentarse

-no se ponga celosa, -le sonrió divertido- hay Naruto para todas.

-no te pases de astuto, -dijo siguiéndole el juego- eres un niño en pañales para mi.

-su manera de negociar a decaído Tsunade-sama –le susurro el rubio- si quiere convencerme de algo, debería ser mas…amable conmigo.

-basta de tonterías –le indico sonriendo- ¿Listo para negociar?

-al grano entonces, me gustan las mujeres decididas. –Despreocupado –además, el camino a Suna es largo y…

-deja de decir estupideces, - le espeto ofuscada- sabes que no te dejare ir, bajo ningún concepto.

-¿preocupada por perder a Kyuubi? –indico explorando el terreno

-Preocupada por perder a mi hijo –dijo crudamente y sin pensar- 3 años de soledad son suficientes para mí.

Naruto sintió una calidez muy dentro, sabia que esa mujer lo quería ¿pero declararlo su hijo? Bueno, era mucho más que una simple "simpatía". Finalmente se dijo que dejaría de intentar seducir a su "madre". Hasta el tenia sus limites.

-yo también te quiero, -le sonrió el rubio- y tienes mucha de la culpa que este todavía en Konoha.

-¡Entonces quédate maldita sea! –grito Tsunade golpeando la mesa- ¡¿Qué deseas?! Te lo puedo dar todo, -aseguro nerviosa- hasta mi puesto, ¡Todo!

-esta bien, -señalo despreocupado- supongo que se me debe la herencia de mis padres. Seguro quisieron que me la entregaran al ser mayor de edad. –Tsunade solo asintió- quiero ser Sannin y elegiré aceptar o rechazar cada misión que se me asigne.

-¿Quieres ser Sannin para irte de la aldea? –pregunto la rubia medio triste

-No, me quedare aquí, pero como Sannin no tendré que lidiar con equipos de Gennin y basura burocrática.

-creí que querías ser Hokage, -aseguro Tsunade- yo pensé….

-una persona vendrá por mi en pocos días, -siguió Naruto ignorando el asunto de Hokage- quiero la garantía que no se le acusara de nada, ni se le lastimara. Me reservo por supuesto, el derecho a defenderla contra quien intente atacarla.

-¿No deseas ser Hokage? – insistió aun sorprendida

-No, -continuo serio- prefieren tener tiempo libre y entrenar. No me interesa verles las caras a los del consejo y los clanes.

-entonces estas en un problemas, por que prácticamente eres miembro del consejo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes un Kekengenkai, eres poderoso y heredero de los Uzumaki del remolino. Tu madre te lego sus sellos seguramente, y eres hijo de Yondaime. Las ofertas de matrimonio te lloverán del cielo.

Naruto se quedo pensativo y la rubia creyó que consideraba quedarse como Hokage.

-¿Cómo cambian las cosas no? –Dijo asintiendo burlesco- cuando era un crio, era menos que basura. Ahora soy…me entregaran la mujer que me plazca.

-así es la cosa hijo, -le aseguro la líder- deberás pensar en sentar cabeza.

-por supuesto que lo hare, (no sin antes divertirme un poco) déjele saber a los viejos del consejo que tiene todo mi apoyo como líder de Konoha.

-¿En serio? –Dijo complacida- también me protegerás. –sonriendo

-¿y por que no? –continuo el rubio- mi "Oka-san" merece eso y mucho mas.

Siguieron charlando y bebieron sake intercambiando anécdotas de los años pasados. La líder siempre había tenido dificultades con el consejo que la odiaba. Pero ahora, con Naruto apoyándola, no tendría más oposición. Sin embargo su corazón de madre, tenia otra hija por la cual velar. Así que lo intento:

-Dime algo, -sonriente- ¿Para cuando tu casamiento con Sakura?

Naruto recordó en ese momento que Tsunade podía quererlo mucho si, pero también a ella. Así que contesto…."sutilmente"

-no lo se, -sonriendo- tal vez luego de que encuentre esposas y tenga algunos hijos. Si Sakura es lo bastante buena en la cama…..por ahí la convierta en mi cuarta esposa.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –dijo sintiendo rabia- no puedes hablar en serio.

-ustedes siguen creyendo, -dijo perverso- que soy el mismo tonto de hace años no? Esperan que un día de estos vuelva a ser el mismo. ¿Pero sabe algo? Me gusta la libertad, estoy cómodo y no siento dependencia de nadie, ni de nada.

Sakura te ama, -aseguro Tsunade sin saber que mas decir- pronto volverás a….

-Depende de ella –contradijo el muchacho- para mi solo es una mujer bella. Como muchas que conozco.

-no la lastimes –dijo protectora- ella no….

-mis asuntos amorosos son míos Oka-san, si Sakura espera que yo vuelva a seguirla como cachorro, se volverá anciana esperando. –bebiendo y su copa y parándose- buenos días.

Naruto se fue y Tsunade lo miraba extrañada. Realmente ya no la amaba. La había olvidado completamente. Seria un golpe muy duro para su estudiante, sin dudas.

/

Naruto camino por las calles rumbo a su departamento. Tsunade le había dado las llaves de ese lugar para que viviera. También le había entregado unos pergaminos sellados que solo su sangre consiguió abrir. Minato había comprado un gran terreno y tenia buena cantidad de dinero guardado. Kushina conservaba varios pergaminos con técnicas de sellos poderosos. El departamento era pequeño y estaba bien para un hombre solo, cosa que Naruto no era. Así que fue hacia el terreno de su padre y decidió a construir una gran mansión para recibir a las futuras invitadas.

Invoco a Yamato y comenzó a crear clones para comprar los materiales necesarios, algunos comenzaron a trabajar y otro fueron por las lozas y herramientas necesarias. Dinero no lo faltaba, además de ahora empezar a cobrar como Sannin. Tenía los ahorros de sus padres y cuantioso efectivo de sus capturas a criminales en los años que vago sin rumbo.

En el país de las olas comercio con maderas gracias a Yamato obteniendo una pequeña fortuna en poco tiempo. Incluso Tazuna el constructor de puentes le adiestro en muchos aspectos de la construcción y le regalo un plano para una gran mansión. Dicho plano, estaba ahora en las manos de Naruto que organizaba sus clones en los trabajos.

Las mujeres que pasaban por la calle se deleitaron con un Naruto en torso desnudo trabajando duramente y por 50 personas. Al rato tres empleados contratados por un clon llegaron y ayudaron a supervisar instalaciones y demás cosas. Al ritmo que impuso, en tres días termino toda su nueva casa. Fue la novedad del mes en Konoha.

/

En la tarde-noche del tercer día, toda la construcción estaba concluida. Naruto deshizo los clones y se paro frente a la mansión de brazos cruzados. Sonrió satisfecho y se mudaría al día siguiente.

-Buen trabajo, -le susurraron al oído- Te quedo hermosa.

El rubio miro de lado y al ver a Sakura, no emitió mayor gesto, sino volvió a contemplar la casa.

-tienes talento para la construcción –dijo sin saber que mas decir

-tengo talento para varias cosas, -señalo serio- es una lastimas que antes, la gente lo no viera.

Ella sintió el efecto de bofetada, pero se dijo que ignoraría todo y volvería a enamorarlo.

-Te ves cansado, -le susurro suavemente- te invito a cenar y así charlamos. Por los viejos tiempo si?

-tengo asuntos que atender, -dijo frio- cosas mas importantes.

Ella se mordió los labios furiosa. Desde que se conocían que jamás había pasado esto. Mas bien al contrario.

-¿me harás rogarte mucho? Le dijo acercándose sensual- eso te agrada ahora, ¿Qué te rueguen?

-tal vez, -dijo sonriendo Naruto- sobre todo me agrada cuando las mujeres me dicen " ¡mas, mas, mas. Dame más Naru!" –fingiendo gemidos

-Baka –dijo enojada- deja de jugar. Se perfectamente que no has estado con ninguna desde que llegaste a Konoha.

-no te preocupes, ahora que tengo "nidito de amor" comenzare la cacería, ja ja ja.

Sakura se puso roja de furia e intento darle un puñetazo en la cabeza. El se movió de lado evitando fácilmente. Naruto la miro serio y enojado.

-¡¿Tu no entiendes verdad?! –Dijo siniestro- ¿Necesitas que te envié al hospital? ¡Nada de golpes!

-de acuerdo, -dijo acobardada- pero deja de comportarte así.

-así soy ahora, -señalo Naruto- si te gusto, bienvenida al club, si me odias puedes largarte que no me importa. Pero no pienses que hago esto para seducirte, no necesito esto. ¡Si quisiera te tomaría ahora mismo y sin más tramites!

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, se sentía atacada, aunque el no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-yo te quiero Naruto, -dijo acercándose nuevamente- déjame…..perdóname. –apenada

-te perdono, –señalo despreocupado- ¿Algo mas?

-¡No eres sincero! –se quejo la chica

-problema tuyo sino te alcanza –comenzando a irse- nos vemos preciosa.

El rubio se fue por la calle tranquilamente y Sakura no sabia que pensar. Había tenido la leve esperanza de que Naruto solo estuviera tratando de atraerla amenazando con "otras". Pero estaba más que claro, él no le otorgaba más importancia que a cualquiera de las demás. Seria muy difícil volver a entrar en su corazón.

Naruto decidió que era hora de divertirse, hacia rato que no estaba con una mujer y su energía necesitaba ser …."Dispersada". Lo pensó un momento solamente…..y supo por donde empezaría.

Fin del capitulo.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3: "PASION DE MULTITUDES"**

**SPOILER:**

La mujer caminaba en la noche con dos bolsas del mercado. Llevaba además carpetas, informes, análisis y las provisiones que recién al salir del trabajo pudo comprar. Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su departamento cuando tropezó y cayo al suelo. Shizune estaba tan cansada y frustrada que le costo empezar a juntar el tiradero de cosas.  
De pronto, un hombre apareció y sonriéndole le dijo:

-veo una damisela en apuros, mi especialidad.

-hola Naruto-kun, -dijo sonriente- ¿Me ayudas?

El rubio la ayudo naturalmente y también la acompaño hasta la casa de la mujer. Ingresaron al comedor y luego de poner todo en la mesa, el rubio simulo que retiraría.

-gracias por todo Naruto-kun, -le dijo la mujer- Tsunade-sama parece haber rejuvenecido.

-de nada Shizune –contesto sonriente- quería agradecerte….por curarme y cuidarme cuando volví a la aldea.

ambos se miraban con evidentes intensiones ocultas. Shizune le había visto desnudo en la revisión médica y al recordarlo, ciertos calores en su cuerpo surgieron. Naruto la miraba profundamente y enseguida supo por donde venia el asunto.

-Shizune, -suavemente- seguramente estas cansada por el trabajo pero….

-¿pero…? –le alentó a continuar

-me gustaría tomar un te en compañía y…- sonriendo suavemente- ya sabes…hablar sobre estos años pasados.

Shizune sonrió y muy ingenua creyó que Naruto necesitaba desahogarse de las actitudes raras que venia teniendo. Rato después bebieron el te y charlaron. Naruto saco una botella de sake de un pequeño bolso y continuaron la charla. Shizune no solía beber, pero alentada por la "amabilidad" de la visita, decidió acompañar al Uzumaki. Una hora después, mas relajados, Naruto empezó a contar de sus viajes y de las cosas que había echo.

-te has vuelto un pervertido, -le susurro la mujer- Naruto-kun.

-¿pervertido? –Fingiendo inocencia- no lo creo, solo digamos que aprendí, algunos trucos.

-ten cuidado con lo que haces en Konoha, -sonrisita- conozco alguien que te matara si te pasas de listo.

-ese "alguien", no me asusta, -le aseguro sensual- además, no todo es sexo.

-¿Qué dices? –sorprendida

-Por ejemplo, veo que estas muy cansada –bebiendo- sin embargo, podría complacerte sin necesidad de sexo.

Shizune sabia que estaba mal, sabía que si no detenía el curso de la charla, las cosas podían terminar muy mal. Sin embargo, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia pareja ni relación. Hacia tiempo, que su cuerpo lo tocaba solo ella, y necesitaba más. Sumados al claro efecto del sake en alguien no acostumbrado, produjo un…"descuido".

-¿Por ejemplo? –sugirió sonrojada

Naruto se paro de su silla y rodeando la mesa se coloco a espaldas de ella. Comenzó a masajear suavemente sus hombros. Lento, profundo usando las yemas de sus dedos para relajar los cansados músculos de la mujer. Ella cerró los ojos excitada, su cuerpo acumulaba mucha tensión y malas posturas por tanto documento por llenar.

El cuerpo de Shizune comenzó a "ablandarse", comenzó a olvidar todo prejuicio sobre la situación que podía pasar. Ese masaje era cada vez más intenso y mejor. Sin que ella lo notara, Naruto le bajo el kimono por debajo de los hombros. Ahora tocaba su piel y usaba suaves descargas de chakra para intensificar el trabajo de sus dedos.

Shizune comenzó a suspirar levemente, estaba relajada al máximo, mas podía decirse que estaba indefensa. El rubio le lleno la copa en la mesa y le siguió dando de beber sin dejar de trabajar en su cuerpo. Rato después, eran los labios de Naruto los que suavemente recorrían el cuello de la bella morocha. Ella estaba entregada, y el rubio poniéndose de costado a ella, la tomo por la barbilla y aprovecho el "regalo" besándola en los labios.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo como pudo

-complacerte- susurro el rubio rodeándola con sus brazos.

-no Naruto, -intento resistir- dijiste que…..sin sexo.

-¿estas complacida? -Susurro besándola en el cuello

-si…. –dijo apenas

-que bien….-besándola- ahora podemos pasar al sexo.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la bocas unidas traían lenguas batallando. El le bajo el kimono hasta la cintura y desgarro la camiseta de redes interior. Comenzó a lamer sus pechos, masajeando suave con sus manos la espalda de Shizune que ya no tenía dominio de si misma.

-Na….Narutoo…mmmnn -dijo abrazándose con fuerza a el- ¡Naruto no!

-como quieras –susurro el, sin dejar de lamerla-

Bajo sus brazos y tomándola firme de cintura la guio al cuarto. Ella intento resistir, por Sakura, su estudiante y amiga, pero su cuerpo entre el sake y las manos de Naruto, ya no le obedecía. El rubio la acostó sobre la cama y subiendo sobre ella ataco los pechos sin tregua. Su lengua jugaba con los pezones de la mujer desesperándola totalmente.

Las manos de Naruto le arrebataron el kimono negro y bajaron la braga dejándola desnuda. Uso sus dedos para acariciar con delicadeza la intimidad de la mujer, le dio suaves masajes circulares hasta introducir el primer dedo. Ella gemía, aferrada a los cabellos de Naruto, se sentía una niña indefensa, aun cuando tenía más edad que su amante ocasional. Pero edad, no es igual a experiencia, y Naruto había tenido tres años de variados aprendizajes por las aldeas.

-tu piel es tan suave –susurraba Naruto- no puedo…dejar…de….

Lamia sus pechos suavemente, endureciéndolos, acariciándolos, minando por el resto de la noche la voluntad de resistencia en Shizune. La morocha solo uso sus manos para mantener aferrados los cabellos de Naruto contra sus senos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por que no quería ver, quería sentir.

Dos dedos de Naruto jugaban en su interior sin tregua, estaba muy mojada, demasiado excitada para el poco tiempo trascurrido. Pero Naruto la notaba atada, como si una fuerza le impidiera a Shizune gozar plenamente de lo que ocurría en su cuerpo.

-estas tensa, -susurro perverso- pero yo te relajare.

Besando sus pechos descendió en un suave y erótico camino de pequeños besos hasta la intimidad de la mujer. Ella no se movía, como si su espíritu estuviera concentrado en soportar una tortura. Cuestión que le duro hasta que la lengua se introdujo en ella.

Dos dedos abandonaron el sitio, una lengua comenzó a acariciar el rosado interior obligándola a gemir sin control. Intento moverse, intento detener esa tortura placentera. Pero cada lamida enviaba pequeños choques eléctricos a su espalda. Estuvo obligada a arquearla para soportar la sensación, para gozarla aun más por que Naruto se abría camino con pericia.

-Oh…..Kami, se siente tan bien –pensaba en la lujuria- ¿Por qué el?...no puedo…resistirrr ¡no puedo resistirlo mas!

-¡Narutooo! –grito la morocha corriéndose

El se elevo de su posición y sonriéndole perverso le dijo:

-parece que al fin logre relajarte –susurro divertido

Algunos minutos después entre caricias y besos. El rubio estaba sobre ella en trabajo de "ablande" y la mujer comenzó a reaccionar. En un rápido movimiento lo puso debajo suyo y le arrebato la remera negra violentamente. Se coloco sobre el y lo beso profunda y salvajemente.

-Me gusta este cambio –pensó Naruto- parece que se acabo la timidez.

Los roles cambiaron y era la morocha quien mandaba. Le arrebato el pantalón y los bóxer comenzando a chupar duramente el miembro. El intento incorporarse pero Shizune lo empujo para obligarlo a tenderse. La lengua y la boca de la mujer empezaron a desesperar al Uzumaki. Su miembro latía de excitación y ahora el no paraba de gemir y morderse los labios.

Un minutos después ella se monto sobre Naruto. Gimió y un grito se le escapo por lo brusca que había sido. Pero no tardo en acostumbrarse y comenzar a moverse como un infierno. El rubio se encontró en dificultades para resistir la tremenda cabalgada que estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo se dejo hacer sin resistencia y solo le aviso justo antes de correrse. Ella salió y luego de recuperar la dureza de Naruto, volvió a montarse. Esta vez se inclino y se besaron mientras ella movía su cadera.

-un poco….mas,-susurro Shizune entre besos- estoy….! Casi!

El la tomo con ambas manos de la cadera y se enterró profundamente haciéndola gritar.

-¡Narutooo! –bramo anunciando el orgasmo

Se besaron respirando pesado y el se levanto para cambiarla de posición. Ella quedo estilo "perrito" y el la tomo de la cadera embistiéndola duramente. El movimiento de ida y vuelta era glorioso, ninguno de los dos se conformaría con poco esa noche. Rato después se escucho:

-mas Naruto…-le decía gimiendo- no dejes de…hacerlo

-Shizune….-le decía embistiendo mas duro- estas tan estrecha….siento que me exprimes….

El continuo y cada vez llegaba mas profundo, cada vez lo hacia más duro y Shizune veía las estrellas:

-Ah Kami…..-pensaba ella- esta…tan adentro….que no puedo…..

-¡Narutooo! –anuncio descontrolada.

El tampoco pudo contenerse al escucharla y tuvo su propio orgasmo. El se había corrido en su interior, sudo frio pensando que lo mataría. Ella se dio vuelta y le dio un bofetón. Lo miraba sonriendo y se abrazándose a el siguió besándolo. Con una de sus manos por detrás del cuerpo siguió meneando el miembro de Naruto.

-no me digas que ya se acabo –le rogo Shizune- estoy muy caliente después que te viniste en mi. ¡Maldito! –sonriendo

-no me pude controlar –dijo sonriendo perverso-me apretaste muy fuerte con este cuerpo infernal. –besándole el cuello

-te mato sino…continuas esto, mmmnnn.

-tengo toda la noche –le indico el rubio atacando como siempre.

/

Naruto despertó y tenia a Shizune abrazada a el, sonrió al verle la cara de "mujer complacida" y lentamente se levanto para no despertarla. Brutal noche había tenido, en fin nuevo día, nuevos desafíos.

Se vistió en silencio y tapando a la mujer durmiente se retiro satisfecho, una buena sesión de sexo siempre le ponía de inmejorable humor. Iba tranquilo hacia su departamento para dormir algunas horas cuando un ave de papel vino directo a sus manos. El rubio sonrió por que sabia lo que se venia. El pájaro se extendió y la nota se pudo leer muy clara:

"estoy en la puerta este de Konoha, ven por mi. O entrare por la fuerza"

-por lo menos esta vez aviso, -susurro Naruto- casi destruyo medio Kirigakure hace un año-sonriendo

El rubio fue directo a la puerta designada y dedico especial atención a las curvas del femenino cuerpo de Kurenai. Hinata intento hablarle pero tartamudeaba tal cual su ancestral costumbre. Charlo unos minutos con Kiba, intercambiando amenazas amistosas y trato de ligarse a Kurenai que le respondió con evasivas. En ese asunto estaba cuando una persona con capa negra de remolinos naranjas se acerco a las puertas.

El rubio les tranquilizo a los guardias diciendo que venia con el, y la Kunoichi encapuchada entro a la aldea tomada del brazo de Naruto. Hinata se le quedo mirando rabiosa, pero la recién llegada ignoro a todos a excepción de Naruto. Luego de caminar algunas cuadras, la mujer hablo:

-hace una semana que te busco, -levemente molesta- desapareciste sin decirme nada.

-etto….-nervioso- lo que pasa es…..!Tenia una misión!

-¡Te fuiste de juerga! –Dijo adivinando al instante- seguro emborrachaste tanto que caíste aquí.

-Perdón Konan-san, -susurro el rubio sonriendo- algún día, tenia que volver a Konoha.

-no me gusta este lugar –dijo sacándose la capucha—sabes que corro peligro aquí.

-junto a mi no te ocurrirá nada, -le aseguro sonriente- de hecho, ya tengo casa para alojarnos y….

-no nos quedaremos aquí –dijo fría- me voy en una hora, y tu conmigo.

-deja de comportarte como mi esposa, –le respondió sonriendo- o al menos cumple con tus deberes conyugales.

-no me acostare contigo Naruto –le dijo con suave sonrisa- somos amigos y te ayudo por que me salvaste.

-tal vez, -dijo serio- pero como Amagakure ya no existe, y no tienes a adonde ir, pensé que podríamos quedarnos en Konoha.

-¿después de todo lo pasado, aun defenderás esta aldea?

-no, -serio- pero debo proteger a gente que me quiere, como Tsunade Oka-san.

-Me intentara matar en cuanto me vea. –aseguro Konan convencida

-si no te permite vivir aquí conmigo, -dijo Naruto serio- nos iremos juntos.

-¿Me lo prometes? –dijo con suave sonrisa

-Lo prometo, -señalo el rubio- y bien sabes que siempre cumplo.

/

Tal como Konan advirtió, apenas cruzaron las puertas de la oficina de Hokage, Tsunade le lanzo tres kunai a la mujer junto a Naruto y casi salto su escritorio para ir por ella. Naruto desvió las armas y se paro entre las mujeres evitando la contienda. Abrazo a Tsunade rodeándola, conteniéndola, la mantuvo sujeta hasta que dejo de forcejear. Le susurro palabras al oído para calmarla, para explicarle por que esa mujer que había sido enemiga, era ahora su mejor amiga.

Konan se aparto y fue a sentarse en un sillón de la oficina por gestos de Naruto. El rubio continuaba abrazando a su Oka-san para que se calmara, le explico y le explico, con paciencia y con tristeza. Al fin Tsunade pudo hablar:

-Así que….ella es….-dijo conteniendo la rabia

-Konan-san, es la que salvo mi vida –aseguro el Uzumaki- me enseño a usar el Rinnengan y no morir en el intento. Le debo mucho, es mi amiga, y por ella estoy aquí ahora.

-¡¿Y tu que?! –grito rabiosa la líder

Konan se mantuvo seria, pero en sus ojos grises podía notarse un dejo de tristeza.

-Nagato y yo nos equivocamos, cometimos el error y el lo pago con su vida. Intente asesinar a Madara y me capturo para obtener los secretos del Rinnengan –bajando la vista- Naruto me encontró casi muerta en un laboratorio de Kabuto. Estoy viva gracias a el.

-no tiene a nadie, -susurro al oído de Tsunade, Naruto- no tiene casa, ni familia. Durante años nos hemos cuidado uno al otro, y seguiremos haciéndolo.

-no puedo aceptarla –dijo Tsunade- me pides que…..yo no puedo..

-ella me necesita y la cuidare, sino puede quedarse en la aldea…..

-¿Te iras con ella? –pregunto angustiada

-Hai –dijo triste Naruto

-Que se quede, -dijo la líder- pero me debes un gran favor eh? –sonriéndole

-hecho, -sonriendo- no tendrás queja de ella, te lo aseguro.

Luego de la reunión, Naruto y Konan caminaron por la aldea directo a la mansión. Si bien la mujer tenia algunos años mas que Naruto, su belleza era extraordinaria. Siempre ocultaba su cuerpo bajo anchas y largas capas. "Menudo desperdicio" solía decir Naruto, por que no tenia nada que envidiarle a ninguna mujer.

Konan iba aferrada del antebrazo de Naruto, una costumbre de años que a ella le brindaba protección, y a el le agradaba por llevar tan bella mujer junto a el. No olvidaba seducirla a menudo y aunque ella lo ignoraba, constituía la manera de bromear y relajarse que ambos compartían.

-comprare víveres,-susurro la mujer- seguro que tu alacena solo tiene ramen.

-ni eso, -contesto sonriente- recién termine ayer con la casa y me mudaría hoy.

-¿Es grande?, por que te repito que no dormiré contigo. –sonriendo suavemente

-algún día lo harás Konan-san, -seductor- y luego pedirás mas, mas y mas.

-¿Nunca te rindes? –Pregunto divertida- llevas como dos años de lo mismo.

-Perseguí como 9 años a una mujer, -le dijo recordando- ¿Crees que no puedo seguirte tanto tiempo? –sonriendo

Ambos guardaron silencio, era un tema "delicado" y lo sabían perfectamente. Konan compro y compro todo lo que le agrado. Naruto pagaba y sus clones cargaban todas las cestas y bolsas. Media hora después, llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki.  
Entraron al amplio comedor y la peliazul se quedo encantada con la enorme cocina. Tenía mesada y todo lo que le agradaba.

-es hermosa –dijo recorriéndola- me encanta.

-sabia que te agradaría, -le aseguro complacido- Además, ¿La mejor cocinera del mundo merece menos?

Konan lo miro sorprendida, a pesar de los años, no se acostumbraba al trato amable y cariñoso que Naruto siempre le prodigaba. Solo podía recordar a un hombre que hace mucho tiempo se había parecido, Yahiko.

Los clones desaparecieron y se dedicaron a acomodar las cosas traídas mientras Konan le contaba lo acontecido días atrás. Naruto no hablo por largo rato, aguanto las reprimendas sonriente y finalmente dijo:

-Te extrañe Konan-san

Ella lo miro profundamente para ver si bromeaba, cosa que no sucedía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?, últimamente parezco la mama regañona –dijo divertida- incluso te arruino tus "conquistas".

-Kyuubi, Madara, Rinnengan –dijo serio- fue un largo camino por los 9 infiernos. Cuando iba a morir, cuando parecía que el zorro me absorbería finalmente. Apareciste tú, estuvieron Nagato y sus experiencias, estuvo Yahiko y su sueño de paz.

Ambos se miraron como lo que eran, dos amigos en la desgracia del otro. Dos personas que se salvaron mutuamente y aun se protegían uno al otro.

Unos golpes a la puerta los sacaron de conversación. Naruto fue a abrir y se encontró con Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Las tres se miraban entre ellas con disgusto. Pero al ver a Naruto sus rostros cambiaron a la sonrisa soñadora. El rubio las invito a pasar y las chicas traían paquetes en las manos. En el comedor se cruzaron con Konan que las ignoro y siguió acomodando los víveres.

-¿Naruto que hace ella aquí? –gruño Sakura

El rubio les sonrió fingiendo no ver celos y respondió:

-mi sensei viene a vivir en Konoha, permítanme presentárselas.

Konan se iba a encerrar en la cocina pero Naruto la saco del brazo pese a sus suplicas. Luego de presentaciones y saludos con reverencia. Comenzaron a charlar mientras por dentro, cada quien estaba en lo suyo:

-¿Quién se cree para venir a Konoha? –Pensaba Ino- Eso de "sensei" es un cuento seguramente.

-¡¿Por qué mas mujeres?! –Gritaba Sakura en su interior- ¿Dónde esta mi Naruto dulce, fiel y amable?

-Ya veo, -pensó Tenten- diría que por la comida no llegare a el. Pero tengo otro recurso ji ji, si no vi mal esta gran casa tiene…

-La verdad, las 3 están muy guapas,-fantaseo Naruto- Ino y Sakura están muy irritadas por Konan-san. Así que…mejor echarle un vistazo a Tenten.

-no me gusta como me miran- aseguro Konan para si misma- en fin, otra aldea en la que deberé dormir con un ojo abierto.

Las tres chicas visitantes traían comida para el desayuno. Todas se sentaron en la mesa y te de por medio, charlaron fingiendo amistad. Konan no era mujer de fingir nada, sabía que esas chicas la odiaban por estar en la misma casa con Naruto. Sabia el efecto, por que en todas las aldeas recorridas el rubio terminaba siendo "pasión de multitudes".

Desayunaron intercambiando "cortesías", mientras las tres chicas maldecían por lo bajo a Konan por que era bella y no lo podían negar. Naruto desayuno y como aun tenia que dormir por acción nocturna, decidió terminar con la visita.

-¿Alguien sabe que hora es? –pregunto despreocupado

Ino y Sakura tenían que entrar al trabajo del hospital. Se disculparon y apretando los dientes tuvieron que irse. Tenten tenía entrenamiento con su equipo. Gai-sensei era una pesadilla con esas cosas. Pero Naruto ya tenía planeado su movimiento.

-Tenten –dijo suave- antes que te vayas. ¿Tienes un minutos para mí?

-los que quieras –pensó la castaña sonriéndole

-se acostara con ella –pensó Konan volviendo a la cocina

Caminaron por el pasillo lado a lado y abriendo una puerta, Tenten se encontró lo que había calculado hace un rato. Un amplio Dojo de prácticas. Piso de tatami blancos, paredes corredizas para guardar armas, todo lo necesario para un buen entrenamiento.

-muy buen lugar Naruto –dijo al chica comiéndoselo con la mirada- increíble que lo construyeras tu solo.

-que puedo decir, los clones se sombras siguen siendo de mucha utilidad je je –rascándose la cabeza- eh…..Tenten?

-Si..-susurro suavemente- ¿De que querías…hablar?-sonriendo

Naruto se abalanzo sobre ella y la chica retrocedió sonrojada. Se apoyo en la pared y el rubio estaba sobre ella. Cerró los ojos romántica y espero…

Sintió un ruido al lado suyo y al abrir los ojos Naruto estaba muy cerca y serio:

-tengo puertas corredizas aquí al lado –dijo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente- pero necesito…armas. Así que pasare por tu armería esta tarde y tal vez…-mirándole los labios- puedas recomendarme que comprar.

Tenten estaba sonrojada y completamente indefensa. ¡Naruto era tan guapo! Olía tan bien y tenía unos músculos que bueno, mejor ni pensarlo si el asunto es mantener la cordura.

-Bue….bueno –susurro como pudo- ¡Mejor me voy!

Tenten salió corriendo avergonzada y Naruto se quedo apoyado en la pared sonriente. Volvió despacio y ahora si, se daría una ducha y dormiría como el cansancio se lo exigía.

Tsunade se pasó todo el día detrás de un misterio ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a Shizune? Había llegado una hora tarde, cosa que no ocurría en años, sonreía con cara de "feliz cumpleaños" por cualquier cosa. Y de postre termino con la documentación acumulada en cuestión de horas. Incluso ordeno la oficina de la líder y no la regaño por estar bebiendo.

La lógica respuesta era, un hombre. Tsunade se lo pregunto para conocer detalles de la "noche" y la morocha le negó todo. Asunto extraño si señor por que ambas se confiaban cosa muy intimas siempre. La rubia comenzó a creer que eran otros asuntos y no daba con la respuesta.

Shizune disfruto el día tanto como la noche anterior. Naruto la había complacido totalmente. Sin embargo, y aunque la locura de una hipotética relación le agradara. Sabía que Naruto nunca seria para ella. Tsunade y Sakura la matarían sin piedad si se enteraban. Así que le convenía callar para no desatar una tormenta.

Shizune se encontró sonriendo y recordó el masaje mágico que la había enloquecido. Ese rubio era un peligro para la castidad femenina. Pero sin dudas, el peligro más adorable que había conocido.

En el hospital pasillo del hospital dos "amigas" charlaban suavemente:

-¡¿Qué hacías en casa de Naruto?! –le acuso Sakura- Ino-puerca.

-Le daba un "desayuno de bienvenida" –dijo despreocupada- ¡Frentezota!

-Grrr, ¡Te lo quieres tirar! ¿Verdad?

-no se de que me hablas –dijo con sonrisita maliciosa- solo quería…ver la casa por dentro (si claro)

-¡Aléjate de el! –Le grito roja de celos- sabes que lo amo y lo quiero conmigo.

-Ponte en la fila "niñata" –le interrumpió una voz sexi

Ambas médicas se voltearon y Anko Mitarashi las miraba perversa.

-¿Y tu que quieres? –dijo Ino ofuscada

-Nada que ustedes puedan darme, -dijo relamiéndose Anko- pero mucho de lo que Uzumaki tiene escondido.

-Eres demasiado pervertida para que se fije en ti –dijo Sakura con algo de angustia

-Y vieja…-le completo Ino para cabrearla

-¡¿Qué dicen?! – Estallo la pelivioleta- tengo solo 5 años mas que el. –dijo ofendida- y estoy…"desarrollada" –apunto pasando una mano por sus pechos lentamente.

Ino y Sakura involuntariamente se miraron el busto propio, y comprobaron la desventaja con respecto a quien enfrentaban.

-¡Eso no importa! –Bramo Ino- a lo único que Naruto puede ayudarte, ¡es a cruzar la calle, VIEJA!

Anko y la rubia gruñeron y en ese pasillo del hospital no quedo un alma. Parecía que esto terminaría en pelea. Sakura se había llevado la mano al pecho y con la cabeza baja se lamentaba todo el tiempo desperdiciado con Naruto. En esta época, si ella hubiera tenido el valor, ahora seria Sakura Uzumaki y nadie podría tocar lo que es de ella. Vivirían en esa gran casa y todo el amor de Naruto seria solo para ella.

Pero ahora que trenzarse a luchar con la parvada de locas que perseguían a su Naruto. Pero de esta pelea, no escaparía:

-¡Es "mi Naruto"! –Grito furiosa- ¡Y ninguna de ustedes le pondrá un dedo encima! ¡¿Entendido?!

-claro "virgencita" –le susurro Anko- estoy temblando frente a tu vasta experiencia. Ku ku.

-claro, -completo Ino- no eres tan puta como Anko-Sempai –traviesa

-¡Maldita niñata! –Grito furiosa la Jounnin- ¡Ahora te matare de una buena vez!

En eso entro Tsunade que venia con unos análisis preocupada y vio el lio en el pasillo.

-¡Silencio! –Grito paralizándolas a todas- ¡A trabajar carajo! Y mas les vale no repetir esta escena, o las arrestare a todas….!Partida de locas!

Las tres mujeres desaparecieron por las pasillos para no enfrentar a la Godaime. No era nada recomendable cuando estaba furiosa. La rubia gruño por los problemas y conociendo al "motivo" de estos soltó para si misma:

-Naruto, -suspiro- mas te vale casarte pronto o el hospital no dará abasto con el trabajo.

fin del capitulo.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4: "MI GATITA"  
**

**SPOILER:**

Naruto durmió algunas horas y cerca de la puesta de sol se levanto. Se coloco un kimono azul marino y sandalias con medias. Bajo del segundo piso y al entrar al comedor, vio a Konan mirando al patio trasero apoyada en la ventana amplia de la cocina.

Se acerco y la escucho suspirar. Había aprendido mucho de ella, y aun así, no la conocía completamente. Pero la comprendía.

-¿La extrañas verdad? –le susurro apoyándose junto a ella

-¿A quien? –dijo con melancolía

-La lluvia –contesto el rubio mirando el patio

Ella se sorprendió, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

-hace algunos meses que estuve pensando en instalarnos. –le confeso el hombre- no me decidía por que me era cómodo viajar de aquí para allá.

-¿Y entonces? –le susurro Konan

-una noche desperté en un hotel que habíamos elegido y te vi afuera, parada en la lluvia. Entonces pensé que extrañabas tu casa, Amagakure.

-no puedo evitarlo –susurro apenas-y al mismo tiempo volver…seria doloroso sin Nagato y Yahiko.

-algo se agito dentro mío, -declaro serio- el suave perfume de los cerezos de Konoha, la briza de la tarde, el sol cayendo detrás de los rostros de los Hokage.

-también lo extrañabas –asintió Konan- es natural, toda tu vida viviste aquí.

-pero fue como si lo recordara luego de verte, -dijo el rubio confuso- una vez mas, me salvaste. Me guiaste por el camino de regreso. Tal como en el infierno. -sonriendo

Ella acaricio el rostro y suavemente recorrió con sus dedos las marcas en el. Naruto era muy sensible a esas caricias y no pudo evitar ronronear suavemente. Ella sonrió, por momentos podía ver al antiguo Naruto. Un privilegio que solo ella tenía. Se miraron tiernamente y ella volvió a observar el patio trasero.

-quiero un jardín enorme aquí atrás –le anuncio la mujer- una fuente de agua, flores, pasto y muchos arboles.

-te conseguiré lo necesario en los Yamanaka –le aseguro el rubio- y Yamato nos ayudara a que pronto, el lugar este listo.

-¿Qué quiere cenar? –le pregunto complacida

-tengo que salir, -dijo serio- por hoy tienes descanso de mis acosos –sonriéndole

Ella sonrió contenta y le capto la intensión:

-iras de "cacería" no?

-si tu no me das lo que deseo, -dijo perverso- tengo que conseguirlo con alguien mas. –sonriendo

-eres digno alumno de Jirayja-sama, -le señalo alejándose- te matare si te metes en mi alcoba.

-una noche de estas, entraras tu en la mía Konan-san –sonriendo- es el destino.

-je si, tu creyendo en el destino –dijo Konan subiendo las escaleras- que buena broma.

/

La tienda de armas Nakamura era famosa en todo país del fuego. Durante 50 años había proveído de las mejores armas a la aldea de la hoja y sus aliados. Cercana a la montaña, la casa y forja de la familia era donde los materiales se fundían y se les daba la constitución. Luego eran llevadas a la tienda en el centro de Konoha y allí, los Shinobi incrementaban su arsenal por un buen precio.

Tenten cuidaba la tienda familiar esa tarde, su hermano mayor Shio lo había hecho por la mañana y era su turno ahora. La chica comprobó el inventario y todo estaba en orden. Buenas ventas, sonrisas varias y un cliente que se atrevió a decir lo bella que se encontraba el día de hoy.

Tenten le agradeció y se pregunto, ¿que había cambiado? Simple y claro. Era su encantadora sonrisa. Estaba feliz, como hacia rato no ocurría, cierto rubio y sus insinuaciones tenían algo de culpa.

A menudo Tenten había pensado que no era una mujer bella. Sobre todo por que Neji Hyuuga jamás le había puesto la mínima atención. A pesar de ayudarlo a entrenar y de mostrarse "amable" con el, Neji parecía enfocado tan solo en su vida como Shinobi.

Gai y Rock Lee no contaban. Eran como su papa loco, y su hermano aun más loco por seguirlo. Se divertía con ellos pero jamás eran vistos como "hombres".

En eso llego Naruto. Increíblemente guapo y encantador. El si la miraba con deseo, el si podía hacerla sentir mujer. ¿Y que pasaría con Neji? En realidad no lo sabia, pero tal vez podía adquirir la experiencia necesaria con Naruto, para después poder atraerlo. Aunque tal vez, termine enamorándose del rubio. ¿Quién sabe? Cualquier cosa podía suceder.

La calle ya estaba iluminándose con la luz pública cuando un elegante Shinobi de cabellos dorados apareció por la tienda.

-Buenas noches…Tenten –dijo con sonrisa ganadora

La chica dio un respingo. Puesto que se encontraba acomodando algunas armas en el fondo de la tienda. Se giro y sonrojo al verlo tan guapo.

-bue…nas noches, Naruto-kun –dijo en un suspiro

El rubio dio un amplio recorrido con la vista a todo el arsenal y luego enfoco los ojos azules en ella sonriendo.

-como esperaba, hay mucha variedad. No puedo decidirme que voy a llevar.

Ella se acerco y apoyando los codos en el mostrador, puso cara de niña inocente y respondió:

-¿Ves algo que te interese? –sensualmente

-en efecto, -dijo Naruto- algo en esta tienda me hace desear llevarlo directo a….mi cuarto. ¿Me permites?

Ella se sonrojo y el dio la vuelta al mostrador entrando de su lado. Fue directo a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –dijo asustada y..¿Excitada?

-esta katana de aquí atrás –sacando el arma de un estante detrás de la chica-me interesa mucho.

Tenten aparto la vista roja y abatida, se había prometido no caer en esos trucos y el rubio ya le había hecho lo mismo dos veces. El la miro complacido y se aparto levemente para admirar el filo desenvainado del arma.

-tal como lo supuse, -dijo sin dejar de mirar a Tenten- un cuerpo fino, una base exquisitamente trabajada, una belleza oculta. Solo falta el hombre, que le quite su…."cubierta".

Tenten casi descuidadamente tuvo el impulso de tocarse la ropa. Como si Naruto hubiera intentado desvestirla allí mismo. El hablada de la katana, pero al mismo tiempo….

El rubio sonrió por dentro y decidió darle un "descanso", así que le hablo de armas y Tenten se relajo por ese era su tema. Ella pregunto que tipo de armas solía usar y el se las señalo.

-sin embargo, no quiero tener solo lo que utilizo, -aseguro Naruto- me gustaría que mi Dojo tenga una buena provisión de armas variadas.

-¿Por qué razón? –preguntó Tenten

-bueno…piénsalo un poco,-sonriendo- tal vez de momento no las use, pero si tengo estudiantes, en un futuro, probablemente las necesite no?

-suena sensato –le dijo ella- pero depende del dinero, las armas grandes no son baratas.-sonriente

-el dinero no es problema, además…-mirando un estante- cuando tenga familia quiero que posean todo lo que les agrade.

Tenten desvió la vista algo ofuscada, "tener familia", eso quería decir que esa mujer Konan, ella…

-¿debería felicitarte? –dijo decepcionada

-¿Por qué razón? –dijo el sin entender- ¿Por comprar armas?

-"Tener familia", esa mujer Konan –celosa- esta embarazada no?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grito Naruto –si Konan-san te escuchara decir eso me mataría.

Tenten se sorprendió y saltaba de alegría por dentro. "el esta soltero". Konan no era más que….

-Es mi amiga,-dijo aclarando Naruto- además dijo que me mataría si entraba a su cuarto.-sonriendo- así que somos solo amigos.

Naruto capto celos en la castaña y se dijo que era la suya. Debía aprovechar el momento. Luego de un tiempo de elegir armas y de que ella anotara el pedido exacto para enviarlo a la mansión Uzumaki. Naruto se dispuso a irse con algo más:

-bueno Tenten, -dijo suspirando- luego de que me quitaras todo mi dinero. –Sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si me aceptas cenar mañana en la noche?

-una…cena –susurro ruborizada

-una cena, paseo, -sonriendo- me cuentas de tu vida y yo de la mía ¿Qué dices?

-(¡Si si si!) , bueno esta bien,-conteniendo la euforia- acepto Naruto-kun.

-excelente, -sonriendo- adiós.

El rubio se inclino y le dejo un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Se fue por la calle oscura y la chica creyó estar flotando encima de una nube. No lo podía creer, el la había invitado a cenar. Realmente era encantador, ella podía enamorarse.

/

En un salón del consejo de ancianos, algunos líderes se reunieron con los consejeros para tratar el asunto Uzumaki. La llegada de ese hombre había trastocado todos los preparativos para derrocar a la Godaime Hokage. Casi lo habían logrado, los lideres de todos los clanes estaban divididos entre apoyarla o no. Había que "retirarla" para imponer un Hokage absolutamente adicto al consejo. Sin embargo, el apoyo total de Naruto hacia la Godaime echaba por tierra cualquier intento de derrocarla por la fuerza. Había que buscar otro método, había que relevar a esa mujer como líder.

-debemos poner al pueblo en contra de Tsunade-hime. –sugirió Koharu

-¿Y como lo hacemos? –pregunto un líder de clan

-tal vez….tenga un plan. –señalo Homura

-háblenos de el, consejera – le alentó Hiashi Hyuuga

-verán, la fuerza de Tsunade esta en su honor como Senju, y en el respaldo que Naruto Uzumaki le brinda.

-eso lo sabemos, -dijo Hiashi- ¿cual es el plan?

-Destruiremos las dos cosas de un golpe. La expondremos como una mujer libertina y a el como su amante.

-Uzumaki no me agrada –declaro otro líder- pero puedo ver que ese tipo de relación no es la que tiene con Hokage-sama.

-no se preocupen, -señalo Homura- hay muchas formas de concretar esas relaciones. –Sonriendo- y ustedes deberán reunir a los lideres para que los atrapen en el acto.

/

Naruto fue a cenar en Ichiraku, se sentó en una banqueta y pidió para comer. La noche era hermosa, se sentía feliz de haber vuelto a Konoha. Muchas personas le inspiraban buenos sentimientos, algo que no ocurría tan a menudo como años atrás.

Levemente pensó en Sakura, la chica parecía tener cierto…"don", que el rubio no podía discernir. No sentía nada por ella, su desgraciado entrenamiento con el Rinnengan lo había borrado todo de su corazón. Sin embargo allí estaba ella, en sus pensamientos.

Se pregunto por que Sakura había tardado tanto tiempo en ser cariñosa, por que recién de casi 9 años, le había dicho "te quiero". Parecía una burla, una broma del destino. Pero Naruto hacia rato que no le molestaban esas cosas. Muchos hombres viven y se enamoran de una mujer. Se casan, tienen hijos y envejecen con ella. Naruto creyó formar parte de ese grupo por años, busco y busco como llegar al corazón de la única mujer que le importaba. Se atravesaron muchos obstáculos y el asunto dio un giro completo.

Por primera vez en años, comprendió a Jirayja. El también era hombre de una mujer, y como ella no le correspondió, simplemente se trasformo en hombre para "todas".

-ero-sennin, -susurro sonriente-digno estudiante resulte ser.

Lo extrañaba, hubiera querido compartir un trago y mil anécdotas de mujeres. Incluso podría haberle dado material para sus famosas "investigaciones". Con un corazón que perdió el amor, no fue tan malo haberse convertido en un segundo Jirayja. Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido frio, calculador y odiar a todos. Hubiera conquistado al mundo con el Rinnengan perfeccionado más el poder de Kyuubi.

En esos pensamientos del pasado estaba….cuando alguien se sentó junto a el.

-¿Te puedo hacer compañía? –le sonrió la pelirosa sentándose

-es un país libre, -susurro el rubio serio

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunto Sakura- ¿O te seguirás escapando?

El rubio la miro de reojo, sorbió el resto de sus fideos y haciendo señas al cocinero para comer más contesto:

-esta bien, -serio- no pienso irme sin cenar mi ramen, como Kami manda.

-claro, -susurro ella decepcionada- es por el ramen. Bien, no importa en tanto me escuches.

Comenzó a hablar sobre todo lo que vivieron, los años de la academia, las promesas, los momentos divertidos que pasaron. El rubio siguió comiendo sin hablar y solo le dejaba ver una suave sonrisa, muy de vez en cuando. Ella intento por todos los medios evitar el asunto "Sasuke" , por que sabia que era la razón principal de los problemas pasados y actuales. Pero notaba con ofuscación que Naruto no le interesaba en los más mínimo lo que ella intentaba trasmitirle.

Finalmente se llamo a silencio esperando algo de el. Enojo, insultos, rechazo, algo que le indicara aunque solo fuera dolor. Naruto respondió sorprendiéndola, al fin y al cabo, una cualidad que el rubio siempre tuvo en su vida.

-cuando te escucho hablar Sakura, -dijo pensativo- me da la impresión que esperas al viejo Naruto de regreso. No estoy seguro si lo amas, sino más bien pareces necesitarlo con desesperación.

-no hables como si estuvieras muerto, -dijo ella triste

-no lo hago, simplemente acepto que no soy aquel muchacho. Al final de cuentas, sufres inútilmente.

-¿Qué dices?

-te lo pondré de esta forma, -dijo mirándola de frente- ¿Qué cambiaria entre nosotros si yo volviera a ser el idiota que gritaba…"Sakura-chan"?

-¡No eras un idiota! –Dijo ella dolida- eras bueno, honesto, amable.

-¿entonces por que nunca tuve tu amor si era tan perfecto? –sonrió divertido

-no te hubieras enredado con cualquiera como esa tal "Konan"-herida y sin saber que mas decir

-no quiero oírte, hablar de Konan-san de esa forma –dijo enfadado

-Lo siento, -deprimida- seguro ella y tú….

-te equivocas, solo es mi amiga –dijo volviendo a comer

-¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? –Algo desesperada- tal vez no lo merezca pero yo te….

-¿Aceptaras no ser la única? –le dijo suavemente- por que te repito, no soy el mismo.

-se que no me porte bien contigo, se que me estas castigando –acongojada- pero por favor….por favor..Yo…..

-te diré que haremos, -dijo para calmarla- volvamos a ser amigos, a conocernos, a frecuentarnos. Te darás cuenta que soy un hombre distinto y luego….podrás ver si realmente me quieres o no. –sonriendo

Ella salto de la banqueta y lo abrazo dándole besos en la mejilla. Repetía "gracias" sonriente. El la aparto para detenerla y sonriendo le dijo:

-ey….ey espera! –Perverso- ¿No me digas que a todos tus amigos les haces estas cosas?

-Baka -dijo ella ofuscada y roja

El rio tan fuerte que la contagio. Sakura había dado el primer paso, y aunque sabia que el camino no era fácil, estaba decidida a conquistar de nuevo el corazón de Naruto.

/

Al día siguiente, en la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto y Konan comenzaban a desayunar bien temprano cuando Sakura toco a la puerta. Naruto la dejo pasar y la invitaron a desayunar mientras charlaban sobre cualquier cosa. Rato después Sakura se despidió y fue a su trabajo en el hospital.

Konan no emitió palabra sobre el asunto, sin embargo notaba en Naruto cierta incomodidad junto a la pelirosa que no podía disimular. El rubio invoco a Yamato y se lo dejo a la peliazul para que comenzara con los arreglos del jardín. Pasaron algunas horas y el rubio dejo su entrenamiento con los sellos de su madre para salir al patio. Se coloco bajo un árbol y desde allí vio a la mujer trabajar en el jardín dándole indicaciones a Yamato. Konan lo observo sonriente, le agradaba su compañía. Aunque Naruto y ella no hablaran, tan solo estar cerca los reconfortaba. Konan lo noto pensativo y adivino el motivo:

-deja de torturarte, -le dijo a Naruto- los años que sufriste fueron solo ilusiones.

-me lo repito todo el tiempo –señalo pensativo- y sin embargo….

-fue tan real que duele no? –completo Konan

-Hai, -bajando la vista- en fin, creo que pronto llegara mi encargo. -levantandose

-¿Las armas? –susurro Konan

El rubio solo asintió y entrando a la casa le dijo a la mujer sin voltear:

-en la tarde iremos a comprarte ropa, -sonriendo- no me gusta que uses la misma capa que las invocaciones.

Konan siguió en lo suyo acomodando las macetas sin responder. No le agradaba el asunto "ropa", mas cómoda estaba con la capas anchas. Cierta inseguridad de su cuerpo la hacían retroceder a la idea de vestidos más entallados. Así que siempre se cubría con largas y oscuras capas. Pero Naruto no se rendiría, algún día terminara por convencerla.

Naruto abrió la puerta de entrada y justo se encontró con un hombre monumental. Unos 2 metros de altura, cuerpo musculoso y duro. Una cara ancha y cuadrada, ojos negros y un gesto de escasos amigos.

-¿Uzumaki Naruto? –consulto el hombre

-si, soy Naruto ¿Trae el pedido de armas?

El hombre se movió a un costado y Tenten le sonreía parada junto a un carro con los materiales.

-soy Goro Nakamura, -dijo serio- mi hija me indico su gran compra. Se lo agradezco señor.

-un placer, -dijo sonriendo- las armas Nakamura son las mejores, por eso recurrí a ustedes.

Comenzaron a trasladar los paquetes con armas hasta el Dojo y Tenten le charlaba a Naruto sobre cualquier cosa. La presencia de su padre los mantuvo bastante fríos en sus tratos, por que Goro daba cierto miedo. Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, el señor Nakamura elevo la carreta y tirando de ella se fue por la calle serio como siempre.

Tenten al pasar junto a Naruto para seguir a su padre le susurro:

-esta noche, a las 9 Naruto-kun.- suavemente

El rubio el sonrió y volvió al Dojo para poner en orden el arsenal. La tarde trascurrió y Konan se las ingenio para eludir la salida con Naruto en "compra de ropa". El rubio no le insistió mucho más y como casi era la hora de su cita se alisto vistiéndose normalmente. Pantalón de jean negro y camisa azul marino. Tenten le había insistido en que no fuera nada formal y solo se considerara una salida de amigos. Lo cierto era que no quería mostrarse tan vulnerable ante el rubio.

Naruto le siguió el juego sabiendo como y por donde llegaría a su meta. Sabia que requería mas paciencia de la acostumbrada, pero no le incomodaba, por que sexo rápido podía conseguir con otras mujeres. Salieron, pasearon y cenaron charlando de todo un poco. Naruto se mostro amable, cariñoso y seductor. Ella se divertía con sus anécdotas y se sonrojaba con sus insinuaciones. En resumidas cuentas, la pasaron muy bien.

Al concluir la cita, el rubio la acompaño a su casa y en la puerta, antes de despedirse le dijo:

-se que voy a sonar algo impaciente pero..-sonriendo suavemente- ¿podría pedirte una pequeña cosa?

-¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun? –sonrojada

-Un beso, -dijo haciendo ojitos tristes- uno chiquito.

Ella se puso aun mas ruborizada pero no se aparto cuando lo vio acercarse. El puso suavemente una mano en el cuello de Tenten y apoyo los labios con delicadeza en ella. La chica cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. El beso dulce se hizo largo y Tenten inconscientemente lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello.

Rato después, con bastante dificultad se despidieron. Naruto sonrió mientras caminaba por la calle oscura y pensó que como mucho, en una semana lograría tenerla. La noche de luna llena estaba fresca y hermosa. Naruto camino hasta un puesto en específico y compro una caja de dulces. Camino varias cuadras y el lugar parecía muy solitario. El rubio sonrió y mirando desde la calle a un callejón oscuro declaro:

-¿Me va a seguir mucho tiempo…..Sempai?

No hubo respuestas, Naruto abrió la caja con los dulces y sacando un palillo comenzó a comerlos.

-deliciosos Dangos –dijo fuerte- lastima que no tenga con quien compartirlos.

Desde el callejón surgió una figura que acerco rápidamente, una mujer de sobretodo crema y cabellos violetas.

-dame los Dangos, -susurro seria- tramposo.

-no se enoje Sempai, -rio Naruto- solo quería que apareciera, es todo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Anko molesta

-¿importa? –Respondió divertido- ¿Por qué me estuvo siguiendo?

-Por que me atraes –dijo pegándosele al pecho perversa- eres muy guapo.

-no soy tan inocente Sempai, -señalo sonriendo Naruto- no me haga repetir la pregunta.

-¿Y que me harás sino respondiera? –le desafío la mujer

-se me ocurren varias cosas, -dijo divertido- pero con mujeres tan hermosas, prefiero que me lo cuenten, como "niñas buenas".

-pero yo soy…..muy mala –dijo sensual

-Le aseguro que antes que salga el sol –agarrándola por la cintura- me lo dirá todo.

-ya veremos, -susurro ella- invítame unas copas y veremos.

/

Bebieron, charlaron y rieron. Se sedujeron mutuamente y 2 horas después estaban una sobre el otro en el departamento de Anko. La mujer estaba bastante "alegre" por la bebida y desnudándolo sobre la cama se encontró con un poderoso miembro:

-¡Por Kami-sama! –Pensó lasciva- la mejor y más grande misión que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Ella comenzó a lamer y chupar con avidez, el rubio se dejaba hacer relajándose y esperando el paso de la acción, para quitarle la información buscada. Pasaron los minutos y la boca de Anko no conseguía su objetivo. La mujer elevo la vista y lo vio gozando pero controlado. No le gusto ni medio que tuviera tanto control y decidió enloquecerlo.

-vamos pequeño –dijo perversa- dale a tu Sempai el "premio"

-dame el nombre de quien te pidió seguirme, y te daré lo que quieras- le aseguro Naruto

-me pagan mucho, -le dijo masajeándole- te lo diré si me complaces esta noche.

-trato hecho preciosa, -dijo el rubio- no me contendré mas.

Ella se quito su camiseta de redes y con sus pechos comenzó a masajearle el miembro. El rubio perdió la sonrisa ganadora y la mujer festejo por que al fin le quitaba el control. Anko Mitarashi era mujer perversa y con experiencia. Pero a pesar de hacerlo correr al inicio, pronto se encontró con que esa noche en particular, seria dominada de comienzo a fin por su ocasional pareja.

/

Eran las 5 de la madrugada, Naruto acostado boca arriba y Anko sobre el pero dándole la espalda. El duro falo del Uzumaki aun se encontraba a medio ingreso en el trasero de Anko. Ella estaba exhausta, habían hecho de todo y en todas las posiciones. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio mesclado como droga al placer.

En ningún momento había considerado decirle para quien trabajaba. Solo lo había insinuado para acostarse con el. Pero visto y considerando, que por lejos había sido el mejor sexo de su vida, y que su amante prometía continuar sodomizándola sino hablaba, digamos que se sentía mas dispuesta a cooperar.

-¿Para quién me espías? –le susurro al oído lamiéndolo

-no….puedo….-contesto débil la mujer

-me gustan las mujeres fieles –dijo suave Naruto- pero solo cuando lo son conmigo.

El rubio la tomo de la cadera y elevando un poco comenzó a moverse en su interior. La mujer abrió grandes los ojos, no podía creer que aun tuviera energías para seguir. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuantas veces se habían corrido, era brutal.

Naruto continúo penetrándola y cuando le restaba un cuarto para llegar al final se detuvo. Ella ya lo quería todo aunque estuviera agotada y no tenia fuerzas para moverse.

-no me obligue a torturarla con placer –le ronroneo al oído sensual- ¿Me lo dirá?

Anko no respondió apelando a todo su sentido del deber como ninja.

-de acuerdo Sempai –dijo el rubio sonriendo- no diga luego que no se lo advertí.

La pelivioleta sintió una explosión y frente a ella tenia un clon de Naruto. No pudo moverse o reaccionar. El clon la tomo de sus piernas y se las puso sobre los hombros. Cuando ella lo noto, y supo la postura que intentaría se desespero

-¡no! –Dijo como pudo- ¡Así no!

El clon la penetro comenzando a presionar sobre el sensible punto G, mientras Naruto la tenía fuertemente aferrada de las caderas y se movía en su trasero. Anko no pudo evitar gritar abiertamente y gemir, llorando sin control. Su cuerpo recibía oleadas de placer que le subían a la cabeza nublando todo su juicio. Estaba en el limbo del éxtasis. Los Naruto le dieron un paseo a toda velocidad por el cielo.

-¿Serás mi gatita? –le pregunto Naruto besándole el cuello

-¡Seee! –grito sin pensarlo

-¿Serás mi espía? –siguió consiente que ya la tenia

-Seee, por Kami ¡Siii! –dijo desesperada

-¿Quién te contrato? –pregunto el rubio

-Hyuuga…. –susurro casi desmayada

-de acuerdo, -dijo sintiéndose venir- terminemos con esto…

Los dos Narutos presionaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo y los tres llegaron a un impresionante orgasmo haciendo explotar al clon y dejando a la mujer totalmente inconsciente.

/

Las diez de la mañana, Anko casi se tuvo que arrastrar al baño, las piernas se negaban a sostenerla. Le temblaban, totalmente sensibilizada y carente de fuerzas. Al volver a la cama solitaria, se acostó y sintió una terrible frustración. Desde los trágicos eventos de la traicion de su sensei. Se había jurado jamás ser manipulada por otro hombre. Pero Naruto Uzumaki había jugado con ella a su real antojo. Para postre, como todos los hombres se habían marchado y la había dejado sola en la cama. Agarro una almohada y parándola contra la pared de cuarto comenzó a darle puñetazos. Estaba frustrada por que la había dejado sola, ni siquiera se había despedido y seguramente el…..

-¿Las dejo a solas? –susurro el rubio mirando a la mujer boxear a la almohada.

Anko se puso roja por la alusión y le sonrió por que Naruto tan solo con su pantalón bóxer como ropa, había traído en una bandeja el desayuno.

-creí que te habías…ido- dijo mientras desayunaban en la cama

-te abrazaste tan fuerte a mi mientras dormías que pensé "seguro necesita compañía en la mañana"

Ella bajo la cabeza tratando de evitar el sonrojo.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí? –Susurro ella- ya me lo quitaste todo. –refriéndose a la información

-vamos Sempai, -dijo sonriendo- ¿No estarás enfadada conmigo verdad?

-Estoy "caliente", no enfadada –pensó la mujer sonriéndole

-¿Qué quería Hyuuga al pagarte para seguirme? –indico Naruto

-información sobre todo, que te gusta, que no te agrada, cuales son tus amigos y a quienes odias.

-¿Por qué?

-No me lo dijo, -sonrisita- pero creería que aun pretende emparentarte con la princesa Hinata.

\- me esta estudiando, -aseguro el rubio- siempre tan frio y metódico –sonriendo- ¿y que le dirá mi "gatita"?

Ella aun estaba desnuda, al escuchar ese apodo y recordar el momento de la noche donde lo consiguió. Se movió sentándose sobre Naruto y lo atrapo con sus piernas. Los pechos de la mujer se frotaban contra el rubio y Anko le contestó:

-lo que tu quieras, -dándole un beso- le diré lo que tu quieras.

fin del capitulo.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5: ¿KONAN ES….AMIGA?**

**SPOILER:**

Konan utilizaba su mañana en arreglar el jardín, yamato había quedado en la casa para asistirla. Una excusa en realidad, simplemente Naruto no quería dejar sola a la mujer cuando el no estaba. No confiaba en la palabra de los consejeros, al final de cuentas, siempre podían enviar un asesino y fingir que nada tuvieron que ver. Konan no era una niña indefensa, se había puesto al nivel de Uchiha Madara y casi lo había derrotado.

Sin embargo, Naruto siempre la resguardaba como su persona valiosa, y Konan, se había ganado a pulso ese derecho.

Sakura llego a mansión con la intención de desayunar junto al rubio. Era consiente que el no la buscaría y le tocaba hacer a ella el esfuerzo. Konan le abrió la puerta y con amabilidad la invito a desayunar. La peliazul observo que Sakura estaba decepcionada de no encontrarlo.

-lamento esto Sakura-san, -dijo con acento amistoso- entiendo que para ustedes en Konoha esto sea extraño en Naruto. Pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada.

-tu no lo conociste antes, -dijo la pelirosa apenada- es como si fuera otra persona.

-pudo ser mucho peor –dijo tranquila Konan

-¿Cómo puede ser peor que esto? –Pregunto Sakura desesperada- me dijiste que sale con mujeres en todos lados, que se acuesta con ellas y que lo persiguen como locas. ¡¿Cómo puede ser peor?!

-veamos, -señalo la peliazul serenamente- posee en su cuerpo una criatura que básicamente esta compuesta por odio, tiene el Rinnengan que lo obtuvo matando a su amigo y la mujer que amaba. Camino los 9 infiernos para perfeccionar sus ojos y…-se detuvo de pronto

-Dímelo todo….-rogo Sakura- tengo que entender.

-no me corresponde, -bebiendo su te- hable de mas.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Grito desesperada- quiero recuperarlo, quiero que vuelva a amarme como yo lo amo. ¡¿Por qué no puedo saber?!

-debes lograr que el mismo te cuente lo que le ocurrió, -dijo Konan seria- no traicionare su confianza en mi.

Sakura la observo duramente, tenia una mirada acusadora y la hiel de los celos la carcomía.

-no me lo dirás, -dijo asintiendo- por que tu también estas enamorada de el.

-no se de donde sacas esas cosas –señalo la peliazul y el corazón le latía rápido

-pude verlo en otro día, -indico Sakura- cuando Ino, Tenten y yo estábamos desayunando aquí. Tu mirada lo seguía tratando de averiguar si alguna de nosotras le despertaba más que deseo.

Konan se llevo la taza de te a la cocina. Fingió levantar la mesa para no mostrarle su turbación a la pelirosa. La había descubierto, con el tiempo, con los años, Konan sentía algo más que amistad por Naruto. Se negaba a aceptarlo, temerosa de perder su compañía y amistad, pero el corazón no siempre obedece. Konan sentía algo por Naruto, y Sakura lo había descubierto.

-¿Lo admitirás? –pregunto Sakura siguiéndola a la cocina

-eres la persona menos indicada, -señalo Konan lavando las tazas- para acusar a nadie. Tuviste lo mejor de el durante años, y le pagaste con dolor.

-lo estoy sufriendo justo ahora, -susurro la pelirosa- cuando veo la sonrisa del resto de las mujeres por la calle. Cuando escucho rumores que anduvo con una u otra. Y aun así….luchare.

-me alegro por ti, -dijo condescendiente- pero conociendo tu pasado, no esperes que te desee suerte.

Sakura se fue si decir adiós, sus preocupaciones aumentaron. Konan no era una mas para Naruto. Disponía de una confianza que las demás rivales no tenían. Eso era preocupante, sin embargo Sakura se quedo con el misterio sobre el Rinnengan, algo había trasformado a Naruto, y sus ojos parecían tener que ver con eso.

/

Pasaron un par de semanas de la charla Sakura-Konan. Ninguna de las dos le comento nada a Naruto y cada una siguió en lo suyo tratando de lograr su objetivo. El rubio tuvo un par de citas más con Tenten, y ya hubo besos profundos con manoseos. Se vio con Anko algunas noches y pasaron horas de travesuras interminables. La experimentada Kunoichi se sorprendía de cuan fácil Naruto la complacía. Siempre había tenido problemas con los hombres y ahora parecía que el rubio podía con cualquier cosa de sus deseos de cama.

Además Naruto le hizo un regalo único, cierta noche, desnudos en la cama luego del sexo, Naruto observo la marca de maldición impuesta en la pelivioleta por su viejo sensei y le susurro al oído que podía quitársela.

-es imposible precioso, -dijo ella ya resignada- lo intente todo y solo tengo dolor.

-¿no confías en mi? –Sonriendo- Naruto Uzumaki te quitara esa maldición de tu piel. Es una promesa.

-¿me va a doler? –dijo ella seriamente

-si –admitió el- pero jamás tendrás que soportar esa marca –dándole un beso en el hombro.

-entonces hazlo, –sonriendo esperanzada- lo soportare.

Ambos se arrodillaron en la cama frente a frente y Naruto puso su mano derecha sobre el sello maldito. Cerró sus ojos y un chakra rojizo surgió de su mano. Anko afirmo una mano en la cintura de Naruto y sintiendo dolor se inclino mordiendo el cuello del rubio. Naruto la dejo hacer, para compartir con ella el sufrimiento. Era orgullosa y no quería gritar por esto. Pronto Naruto lleno de chakra su dedo índice y lo enterró en el centro del sello maldito que comenzó a esparcirse en el cuerpo de Anko. Las marcas negras la empezaron a cubrir hasta la mitad de su bella figura y al llegar allí…se detuvieron para comenzar a retroceder.

Rato después Anko mordió aun mas fuerte el cuello de Naruto gritando y llorando, las marcas se iban poco a poco dejándola en un sopor de dolor. Pero dos minutos después, su cuerpo estaba libre del sello que de una vez y para siempre… la marca de maldición, había desaparecido.

Ambos quedaron acostados uno junto al otro mirándose en silencio. Naruto uso la habilidad del zorro para desaparecer su herida en el cuello. Anko sonrió y agradeció la libertad con un suave beso en los labios.

/

Por fin después de tantas diversiones le llego el trabajo. La Hokage lo convoco y le ordeno que rastreara a un grupo de renegados que rondaban país del fuego. Los exámenes Chunnin serian en pocos días y muchos importantes señores asistirían al evento.

Lord Kazekage no se lo perdería por supuesto, ver a su amigo Naruto era un bono extra muy interesante para considerar. En resumen, Naruto debía capturar a los renegados que intentaran asaltar a los señores feudales y ricos terratenientes camino a Konoha.

Naruto uso sus invocaciones y valiéndose de ellas cubrió los caminos vigilando las caravanas. El y Kabuto junto a una invocación encapuchada por una zona. Madara, Yamato y otra invocación como refuerzo por otra zona. Les dio bandanas de Konoha a todos y en 4 días capturo a 12 asesinos rang en diversos enfrentamientos. Volvió a la aldea y se los entregó indefensos a Ibiki Morino que al verlos maltrechos declaro:

-veo que te divertiste en grande Naruto –haciendo señas a sus hombres para llevar los prisioneros a "Interrogatorios"

-no seas amable con ellos Ibiki Sempai –indico Naruto

-¿Amable? –Dijo siniestro- algún día buscare en el diccionario para saber que significa…je je je.

-cualquier problema con ellos, -señalo Naruto- me avisas y te prestare a Kabuto para asistirte je je. Tiene buenos recursos para "persuadir".

Ibiki miro a la invocación rodeada de serpientes con algo de temor por dentro. Lo vio sonreír y le recordó a Orochimaru. Sin dudas le daría miedo al mismo diablo ese hombre.

Naruto rato después presento su informe a la Hokage y recibió una felicitación. La mujer lo miraba revisándolo con preocupación y el rubio pregunto:

-¿Algo interesante para ver? –sonriendo

-¿pasaste por el hospital? –interrogo la rubia al verlo sano

-¿Para que? –Indico el rubio- ¿No debería estar herido para hacerme atender?

-te has vuelto hábil –sentencio complacida- solías volver hecho trizas de tus misiones.

-a veces me dejo herir para visitar a las guapas doctoras en las aldeas –dijo sonriente el rubio

Tsunade lo miro y ese comentario no le gusto ni medio, pero aun así, era mejor cambiar de ángulo en el tema.

-¿Cómo van tus asuntos con Sakura? –Señalo la líder- la veo contenta, significa que ya se arreglaron no?

-algo así, -sereno- amigos, charlamos. Nada fuera de este mundo. ¿Cuándo me visitaras en mi nueva casa Oka-san? –sonriendo

-muy pronto, -para no decir "no, mientras esa mujer viva contigo"- posiblemente después de los exámenes Chunnin. –Sonriendo- a propósito…..deberías tomar algún estudiante….así dejaras de andar como pervertido entre una y otra.

-observare los exámenes Chunnin, –dijo para no decir "ni loco"- tal vez encuentre alguien indicado para entrenar.

/

Los finales de los exámenes Chunnin se desarrollaron en los días siguientes. Gaara y la comitiva de Suna cenó junto a Naruto en un restaurant. El rubio disfruto de la noche junto a su amigo y le conto a grandes rasgos que le había sucedido en esos años. Gaara se sintió bastante ansioso ante los relatos de amigo y lo desafío a un combate amistoso cuando los finales de los exámenes terminaran.

El rubio acepto, hacia tiempo que no se media con alguien realmente fuerte y lord Kazekage era sin dudas digno rival para enfrentar. Así cenaron, bebieron y quedaron para ver los combates en el estadio conjuntamente.

Algunos días después el estadio estaba repleto. Los exámenes Chunnin llegaban a la emocionante etapa final. Sakura le había insistido por días a Naruto que quería su compañía para ver los combates. El rubio acepto complacido de la cercanía de la chica. Además Tenten estaba de misión con su equipo y Anko tenia que rellenar los informes de lo acontecido en el bosque de la muerte correspondiente a la segunda prueba de los exámenes.

Cuando Gaara y Tsunade tomaron asiento en el palco principal el pelirrojo le pidio a su anfitriona por la presencia de Naruto. La rubia le indico que Naruto venia en pareja a ver el evento y había decidido presenciarlo desde la tribuna regular. Lo que no le dijo, fue que ella le había cobrado el favor de Konan obligándolo a apostar por ella con los señores feudales a cada combate. "la legendaria perdedora" parecía no escarmentar y buscaba ganar a través de su hijo.

Sakura en tanto, se la pasaba lo mas bien. Aferrada del antebrazo del rubio intentaba seducirlo hablándole sensualmente al oído con cualquier pretexto. El rubio se dejaba hacer, sus cuerpo se erizaba al tener los labios de Sakura tan cerca. Estaba muy complacido que una mujer tan hermosa lo siguiera y tratara de conquistar.

Se sentaron en primera fila, y esperaron el inicio del combate cuando:

-¿Estos asientos están disponibles?

Naruto miro de reojo, se encontró con Hiashi Hyuuga y su hija Hinata junto a el. El rubio asintió seriamente y ambos portadores del Byakugan se acomodaron a su izquierda (Hinata al lado de el, Hiashi a continuación)

Sakura gruño al ver la sonrisita tonta de Hinata pero Naruto le dedico una mirada tierna para calmarla.

-tranquila Sakura-chan, -le susurro- disfruta del día y no te enfades.

La pelirosa asintió y su rostro se ruborizo terriblemente.

-¡Si si si! –pensó chochando palmas con su Inner- me llamo "Sakura-chan" ¡Recupere mi "chan"! ¡SHAANAAROOO!

Sakura se acerco al oído del rubio y aferrándose mas fuerte a su brazo le susurro mirando traviesa a Hinata.

-Naru….que te parece si esta noche….tu y yo…..cenamos solitos.

Hinata se mordía los labios furiosa, Hiashi no parecía interesarle el asunto y Naruto comenzó a imaginar travesuras con Sakura. Cierta parte de el, despertó contenta…

-¿Y después de cenar? –Pregunto roncamente sensual- ¿alguna otra…idea?-perverso

-no lo se…-haciéndose la interesante- algo se me puede ocurrir .-sonriendo

Siguieron susurrándose cosas y la Hyuuga casi estallaba de lo nervios. Le dijo algo a su padre muy enojada y el líder le hablo a Naruto:

-Uzumaki-san, -serio- esta noche se celebra una cena en mi mansión. Varios lideres de clanes asistirán y seria un honor para mi, poder contar con su presencia.

-temo que no entiendo la invitación, -dijo fingiendo ignorancia- "lideres de clanes" no es algo con lo que yo encaje.

-no sea modesto, -dijo fríamente- bien sabe que en cuanto forme su familia, estará sentado con los lideres en igualdad de derechos. (Y tu poder será mío)

-en ese caso acepto, -señalo el rubio sorprendiendo a Sakura- llevare a mi familia a la cena también.

Hiashi lo observo sin entender. ¿Cómo "llevare a mi familia"? el era soltero, ¿Acaso ya estaba comprometido? Hinata en tanto estaba pálida, había tenido la esperanza de acercarse en esa cena. Pero "su familia", podía ser esa mujer llamada Konan. ¿Acaso era su esposa o prometida?

Las peleas dieron inicio, Naruto apostaba el dinero de Tsunade y algo del propio. Uno a uno, acertó todos los pronósticos. Embolso una tremenda cantidad de dinero ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Sakura le reprendió, bebía, andaba con mujeres ¿y además apostaba? Pero el rubio le aclaro que no le gustaban las apuestas. Sakura lo miro con gesto de no creerle y viendo la enorme bolsa con dinero acumulado le espeto:

-Pareces ser bastante bueno apostando para no hacerlo nunca. –ofuscada

-en realidad, -contradijo el rubio- solo apuesto el dinero de Tsunade Oka-san –sonriendo- y algo del mío también claro.

-¿Mi maestra te mando a apostar? –Apretando los dientes- se lo contare a Shizune –señalo perversa

-lo bueno es que Oka-san siempre pierde –argumento divertido Naruto- desde el palco me hace señas con los dedos para apostar por uno u otro.

-¿Y entonces?

-simple, le apuesto al rival del que elige Oka-san –divertido

Comenzaron a reírse ambos por la ocurrencia de Naruto, incluso la gente comenzó a mirarlos sin entender bien aunque sin dudas…tenia algo que ver el dinero ganado por Naruto en esa felicidad.

En las semifinales, se enfrentaron Hanabi Hyuuga contra un Gennin de la arena. Naruto observo al joven que tenia una marioneta en su espalda.

-se parece a Kankuro –pensó Naruto- esta pelea…..

En el estadio todos daban por descontada la victoria de la chica Hyuuga. Incluso Tsunade hizo señas del numero 1 por que Hanabi había entrado primero a la arena de combate. Sakura comento que su maestra por fin acertaría un pronóstico, pero Naruto no despegaba los ojos del joven marionetista.

-juraría que su sensei es Kankuro, -susurro a Sakura- creo que apostar contra Oka-san seguirá dando réditos.

-Hanabi es muy fuerte Naruto –le corrigió la pelirosa- tiene 13 años y mucho talento. Su sensei es Shikamaru y…..

-tal vez no recuerdes bien Sakura –señalo divertido Naruto- pero en nuestro examen, el Hyuuga talentoso de turno, mordió el polvo ante el perdedor de la generación ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo no recordarlo? –Pensó Sakura- nadie podía creer como Naruto había vencido a Neji Hyuuga. Sin dudas ese fue el comienzo de un Naruto diferente.

El corredor de apuestas paso y los Hyuuga apostaron por su familia naturalmente. Las ganancias no serian muchas por que casi nadie había jugado su dinero contra Hanabi. Naruto sin embargo…

-apuesto por el chico de la arena –dijo fríamente

Hiashi casi se lo comió con la mirada mientras Hinata extrañamente sonrió complacida. Naruto sonrió para quitarle tensión al asunto y dijo:

-he ganado bastante, es hora de perder un poco no?

-¿Apuesta sabiendo que perderá?-pregunto Hiashi

-es solo dinero, -dijo Naruto mostrándose despreocupado- una diversión. Ese marionetista me recuerda a un buen amigo de Suna.

Hiashi asintió no muy convencido, Sakura se apoyo en el hombro del rubio y sonriendo cómoda, espero el comienzo del combate.

10 minutos después, el estadio estaba mudo, el muchacho de Suna había vencido a Hanabi Hyuuga. Desde el inicio del combate había filtrado una marioneta por debajo del terreno y la hizo emerger soltando gases venenosos.

Hanabi se había defendido bien de los ataques frente a frente, pero con el veneno no pudo. Cayó extenuada minutos después. Kenrui Takibana, era el ganador del combate.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

-se parece a Kankuro, -señalo Naruto- pone una emboscada en el terreno y luego guia a su rival directo a ella. Su marioneta subterránea traía el veneno para detener a Hanabi ya que no podía luchar con ella cuerpo a cuerpo. La distrajo frente a frente, la guio a la zona indicada y soltó los gases venenosos para luego aprovecharse de su escasa resistencia física.-sonriendo- lo tenia bien estudiado.

-ese veneno los conozco, -dijo Sakura recordando- paraliza los músculos y tensiona las articulaciones. Ni siquiera un Chunnin medico lo resiste mucho tiempo.

Los Hyuuga se levantaron ofuscados por la vergüenza de haber perdido. Naruto en cambio observo con atención a Hanabi (que era retirada en camilla) y pensó:

-estaba cansada de anteriores combates, envenenada y tenia poca tolerancia a ese poderoso veneno. Sin embargo se puso de pie tres veces antes de caer. El juez detuvo el encuentro por que ella no se rendía….-sonriendo- interesante.

/

En el horario del almuerzo ambos Kages compartieron mesa con Naruto, Sakura y la comitiva de la arena. Tsunade estaba muy deprimida por el dinero perdido.

-entrare en la indigencia –declaro con lágrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes Oka-san – le tranquilizo el rubio- por esta vez….has ganado.

El rubio le entrego la bolsa con dinero y le explico que el apostaba a los rivales de los que Tsunade elegía por que confundió las señas. (Para no herirla) ella le agradeció el gesto pero no era tonta para no darse cuenta. Sin embargo festejo al grito de:

-¡por eso eres mi niño preferido! ¡Si señor!

Gaara sonrió suavemente al ver los esfuerzos de Sakura por apartar la cara de Naruto de los pechos de Tsunade, que lo abrazaba y lloraba alegre.

Paso el almuerzo y Sakura fue acompañada por Naruto hasta su departamento. Ella estaba algo molesta por que el había aceptado la cena en la mansion Hyuuga y por lo tanto descartado la invitación de ella. El rubio se dio cuenta y divertido le dijo:

-veo que te enojaste por nuestra cena esta noche ¿ Si quieres busco con quien mas ir?

-¿Cómo…? –dijo ella sonrojada y confundida

-bueno…pensé que me acompañarías esta noche a lo de los Hyuuga, pero si no quieres por los anfitriones yo…..

-¡Si quiero! –Grito abrazándose al cuello contenta- ¿Me pasas a buscar?

-Sip –asintió sonriente- seré la envidia de todos al verme llegar con dos mujeres hermosas.

-¿dos mujeres? –dijo furiosa Sakura

-bue…no, no estoy seguro, -dijo serio Naruto- iré con mi familia y como no tengo novia o prometida. Pensaba llevarte a ti, y a Konan-san que son mis amigas.-rascandose la cabeza- aunque dudo que ella acepte. Ya que no le gusta salir mucho je.

-perfecto- pensó Sakura- estaremos solos ji ji.

-a las nueve? –pregunto el rubio

Ella asintió y antes de entrar a su casa le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Naruto se quedo viéndola entrar, era increíble pero empezaba a sentir cosas por ella. A pesar del tiempo, de los problemas y el pasado, Naruto comenzaba a….

-debe gustarme el dolor, -se dijo sonriente- después de todo lo que…..aun creo que…..Pero que "dolor" mas hermoso es Sakura Haruno.

/

Naruto regreso a su mansión y no encontró por ningún lado a Konan. La llamo un tiempo y luego decidió buscarla. Subió al segundo piso y golpeando la puerta del cuarto de la mujer no encontró respuestas. Entro sigiloso y algo preocupado, pero el ruido de la ducha en el baño contiguo le alerto lo que ocurría.

-¡Konan-san! –Abriendo un poco la puerta entornada- ¿Estas bien?

-¡No entres al baño!-grito nerviosa y el rubio eludió un jabón volador que de entre la cortina

-no dejes la puerta del baño abierta –dijo divertido- o creeré que intentas que te enjabone la espalda.

-¡Largo de aquí pervertido! –grito la peliazul sonrojada y lanzándole dos kunai de atrás de la cortina

El rubio se retiro riendo y dijo para si mismo:

-menuda fiera de mujer – bajando al primer piso- lleva armas hasta a la ducha.

Media hora después Konan bajo al comedor ofuscada. Naruto corrió alrededor dela mesa para evitar la golpiza y se reía como un chico. Pronto ella se resigno a la alegría y risas. Terminaron sentados uno junto a la otra en el sillón de la sala. Naruto le comento todo su día y ella se recostó en su hombro hablándole del suyo. El rubio le indico el asunto de la cena y tal lo esperado ella se negó a ir.

Naruto insistió e insistió, pero la peliazul declaro que no tenía ropa, que cosas para hacer, que quería madrugar al dia siguiente, etc.

-de acuerdo, -dijo el rubio resignado- supongo que solo seremos Sakura-chan y yo esta noche.

Konan lo miro profundamente y algo se le revolvió en su interior. "Sakura-chan" nunca lo había escuchado usar el "chan" en ninguna mujer. ¿Acaso seria posible? No, no podía ser. Naruto no podía enamorarse de nuevo de esa mujer. No en tan poco tiempo y después de todo lo sufrido. Eso no era justo, no era posible.

-esta bien –dijo Konan ocultando sus celos- te acompañare.

-¿En serio? –Dijo contento Naruto- ¿Y ese milagro?

-después de todo viviré en Konoha contigo –indico la mujer desviando el tema- tengo que conocer gente no?

El rubio le agarro ambas manos y le dio un beso en ellas. Sabía perfectamente que a Konan no le agradaban esas cenas. Pero dependía de ella por que la diplomacia no era lo suyo. Konan tenía intuición y buena manera de llevar las discusiones. La necesitaba, y ella iría por el solamente. Aunque no por las razones que Naruto suponía.

/

En la tarde Naruto dejo un clon para acompañar a Konan de compras. La llevo a los mejores lugares y le consiguió lo que quiso. Yukatas y kimonos de variados estilos y colores. Le compro pendientes, anillos y todo lo que le gusto. Al principio la peliazul se resistió, solo quería una prenda para esa noche, pero Naruto intentaba que dejara esas capas negras. Intentaba complacerla y sacarla de ese hermetismo que siempre tenia.

-pareces estar de luto –le decía divertido- deja esas feas capas negras y muéstrale a Konoha tu belleza.

Ella le dio la espalda para que no viera su sonrojo y accedió a regañadientes. Tienda por tienda, las bolsas se acumulaban, Naruto había aprendido de su herencia un práctico sello de contención. En un pergamino guardaba todo lo que le hubiera costado 5 clones cargar. Las mujeres miraban a Konan con terrible envidia

-"le compra todo lo que quiere" –decían – "es un hombre encantador"

El rubio bromeaba con las empleadas en las tiendas cuando le preguntaban si era su prometida.

-lo intente todo para conquistarla –decía Naruto fingiendo tristeza- pero ella me rechaza.

Konan se ponía roja de vergüenza por las bromas de Naruto. Quería golpearlo pero siendo un clon, desaparecería. Las mujeres naturalmente se ponían del lado del hombre:

-"¡Pero que manipuladora"! –Decían- "le compra todo lo que quiere, la sigue como perro y ella…..que desperdicio"

Konan fingió sonrisa al salir de una tienda y aferrándose del brazo de Naruto le susurro:

-mañana al mediodía, preparare un rico almuerzo, le pondré mucho veneno, y te obligare a comerlo hasta que revientes.

El rubio sudo frio un momento, pero contraataco con sonrisa maliciosa al decir:

-significa que esta noche, al volver de la cena en lo de Hyuuga, entrare a tu cuarto para sellar nuestro amor.

-te matare-le dijo con suave sonrisa

-ya que morire, -devolviendole la sonrisa- no me iré de este mundo sin "tenerte", Konan-san

Ella sintió terribles deseos de salir corriendo, de escapar del cerco que parecía estrecharse cada vez mas entorno a su corazón. Si continuaban estos juegos, ella…no podría…resistirse.

/

El Naruto real se paso la tarde en un campo de entrenamiento. Su duelo en solitario contra Gaara se trasformo en un combate con mucho publico. Varios equipos de Gennin y Chunnin de los campos contiguos, Jounnin que pasaban por la zona, toda la comitiva de la arena y varios AMBU de su custodia. En fin, había gran expectativa por ver el nivel de Naruto, el Sannin de la Hoja.

-¡Espero que hayas mejorado desde la guerra!-grito Naruto muy animado- no quisiera derrotarte muy rápido.

-entrene duro, - admitió Gaara ansioso- algo me decía que no estabas muerto. –la arena comenzó a flotar a su alrededor- quería tener este combate una vez mas.

Durante más de dos horas, el público presente se deleito con una pelea de nivel Kage. Naruto uso variedad de técnicas elementales. También su "dios del trueno" y varios jutsu aprendidos por el Rinnengan. Gaara lucho con todo su poder y sin contenerse, algo le decía que era la única forma de estar al nivel de Naruto. Por fin, luego de simular ser atrapado por al arena del líder, Naruto coloco un kunai en el cuello del pelirrojo luego de aparecer junto a el en un destello dorado. La batalla había concluido.

Luego de algunas de charlas y de promesas para que Naruto visite Suna en algunos meses. Lord Kazekage y sus grupos partieron rumbo a su aldea felices de haber reencontrado a su amigo.

/

Esa noche, en una calle de Konoha, Naruto caminaba con dos despampanantes mujeres. Tomadas una de cada brazo, trasformaban a Naruto, en el objeto de la mas furiosa envidia entre los hombres.

Naruto eligió un kimono negro de una pieza, con un remolino dorado bordado en la espalda. A su derecha, Konan lucia una Yukata blanca como la nieve y sus adornos consistia en una rosa roja en el pelo y aretes de jade. Se veía absolutamente diferente, la prenda ajustada estallaba su figura esbelta y marcaba sus pechos haciéndola atractiva por demás. Su cabello azul conservaba el típico peinado por con el agregado de su pelo largo hasta debajo de los hombros.

Sakura tenía una Yukata rosa con flores muy pequeñas bordadas por doquier. Su cabello corto estaba sostenido por una hebilla verde y tenia aretes de flores combinando. También tenía un colgante con extrañas pero hermosas figurillas de madera.

Las dos mujeres se miraban de reojo, ambas sabían que eran rivales. Sakura no podia evitar sentir temor por que Konan era realmente bella. Vestida para la ocasión y dejando de lado esos capotes negros. Su figura era envidiable.

Konan pensaba exactamente lo mismo de Sakura. La pelirosa era femenina, pero tenia la extraña mescla de fiera que parecia volver loco a Naruto. Su cuerpo fino, su piel blanca y suave. Ese cabello tan particular y ojos como esmeraldas. Konan sentía rabia, por primera vez en años, experimentaba el amargo sabor de los celos. Además, Sakura estaba en posición de avanzar sobre Naruto. Mientras que la peliazul tenia un rotulo de "amiga" para Naruto que le hacia muy difícil cambiar la situación.

Naruto en tanto se lo pasaba lo mas bien. Pudo sacar de su encierro a Konan y eso lo ponía feliz. Estaba en paz con Sakura y eso también le agradaba. Ambas eran valiosas para el, y aunque le tensionaba la situación con Sakura sobre como seguirían, habían otro asunto aun mas preocupante.

Hinata Hyuuga estaría en esa fiesta, esa chica estaba enamorada del rubio. Pero era una persona muy diferente a lo que parecía, Naruto por alguna extraña razón no confiaba en ella. Y aunque la tenía en el plato para acostarse con ella, algo le decía que no debía relacionarse con esa mujer. Pero caminando por la calle se relajo charlando de cualquier cosa. Había aprendido con los años que para lamentarse, ya había tiempo. Por ahora tocaba disfrutar las buenas compañías y divertirse si la ocasión así se presentaba.

Era lo principal, por que problemas….nunca le faltarían en el día a día.

fin del capitulo.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6: ASUNTOS DEL PASADO**

**SPOILER:**

La mansión Hyuuga se encontraba muy iluminada y llena de invitados. Caso todos los lideres de clanes había asistido a la reunión. Cada líder, había traído a sus esposas y alguno de sus hijos o hijas. Antes de la cena se hablo de acuerdos y política. Los hombres miraron embobados llegar al Uzumaki en tamaña compañía.

Para muchos, Konan era una vieja enemiga. Pero Naruto al presentarla, dejo muy en claro que atacar a la peliazul, era igual que hacerlo con el. Naturalmente ninguno de los líderes quería eso, todos buscaban el favor y la amistad del Shinobi más poderoso de Konoha. Así mismo se le consulto por sus bellas acompañantes y Naruto respondió con cortesía que eran buenas amigas solamente.

Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo con su genio y aclaro:

-de cualquier forma señores –sonriendo- la poligamia esta permitida así que….no seria un problema para mi je je.

Sakura lo escucho y casi revienta de la ira. Konan analizo que Naruto había elegido sus palabras cuidadosamente. Sobre todo por que podría lograr acuerdos con varias familias.

-o simplemente tuvo suerte –se dijo suspirando

Las mujeres se fueron por un lado y los hombres por el otro. Eran los minutos previos a la cena en donde se hacían tratos y concertaban compromisos. Naruto por suerte conto con Shikamaru como compañía, juntos bebieron y charlaron dejando a los lideres mas "maduros" intercambiar influencias.

El Nara se aburría, cosa típica de el, y descuidadamente consulto con Naruto sobre: "condiciones para el compromiso de clanes" el rubio elevo una ceja dando cuenta que no comprendía y el pelinegro aclaro:

-ya sabes, mi padre es líder de clan, -gesto aburrido- mi prima Kasumi esta disponible y quiere saber, si te gustaría…ya sabes.

Naruto enfoco la vista al jardín y observo una muchacha de pelo azabache y fina figura. Los típicos rasgos Nara la distinguían. Una linda joven de 15 años, bella si, pero muy…..joven.

-yo le dije que tu no aceptarías casarte por acuerdos –continuo Shikamaru- pero papa insistió, -suspiro- problemático.

-ya me conoces, -contesto Naruto- no me gusta obligar a nadie, ni que me obliguen a mi. –sonriendo

-entonces prepárate para recibir ofertas de todos los clanes –le previno Shika- estas aquí invitado, solo por eso.

Siguieron mirando al patio y Naruto vio a Hanabi apartada en un rincón. Nadie se le acercaba, nadie le hablaba. Se la veía completamente desolada.

-¿Cómo esta tu estudiante Hanabi? –pregunto Naruto serio

-deprimida, furiosa, la familia la trata como apestada tan solo por que no gano. Son unos idiotas.

-hay cosas que nunca cambian eh? –Dijo Naruto ofuscado- ¿La seguirás entrenando?

-técnicamente, -susurro Shika- nunca lo hice. Solo soy líder de grupo para ella, "los Hyuuga solo son entrenados por Hyuuga" –recito molesto

-¿no te permiten entrenarla? –sorprendido

-le dijeron a Hokage-sama que las técnicas de su clan, solo pueden ser enseñadas por ellos.

-pero tu podrías enseñarle otras cosas.

-esa fue mi idea, -dijo el Nara- Hanabi tiene talento y no le gustan las reglas de su clan. Pero su padre es un tirano y entre nosotros, -susurrándole- su hermana no se queda atrás.

-¿Hinata? –Sorprendido- ¿Por qué razón atentaría contra su hermana?

-una de las dos tiene que ser líder de clan algún día no? –dejo picando el Nara

Shikamaru fue llamado por su padre y Naruto se quedo pensando en sus palabras. Antes le había parecido interesante la determinación de esa chica. Ahora le ofuscaba que la maltraten por "perdedora". Se vio a si mismo llorando y apartado de todos, esto no podía ser, no debía ser. Algo tenía que cambiar algún día en esta aldea.

Hinata en tanto, estaba liada con Sakura en una discusión. El sector del salón donde las mujeres se reunían estaba conmocionado por el enfrentamiento. Fingían seguir con su charla particulares, pero los oídos estaban enfocados en las dos mujeres frente a frente:

-es una vergüenza que estés aquí, -decía Hinata- no tienes derecho.

-¿y quien te pidió tu opinión? –Gruño la rosa- ¿Acaso crees tener mas derechos que yo?

Ambas discutían por el asunto "Naruto", nada tenia que ver la fiesta en la casa Hyuuga. Konan se mantenía cerca de Sakura, esto era mas por estar con alguien conocido que otra cosa. Ino miraba divertida la discusión y se aferraba a Konan susurrándole maliciosa que pronto espesaría la gresca. La Kunoichi de papel había charlado días atrás con Ino, el asunto del jardín y la compra de flores en los Yamanaka les había dado oportunidad de conocerse. Si bien Konan sabia que la rubia se le acercaba solo por Naruto, agradecía tener alguien "amistoso" entre tanta mujer loca por hacerle la guerra.

-¿Y tu a quien le apuestas Konan-san? –susurro Ino- Sakura o Hinata.-sonriendo

-tengo hambre –dijo seria la mujer-será mejor que Naruto calme a las fieras, o no habrá cena.-sentencio

Descuidadamente, un pequeño pájaro de origami salió de su manga en busca de cierto rubio por el lugar.

-después de años de rechazarlo, años de "Sasuke-kun" –decía venenosa la Hyuuga- no mereces ni pisar el mismo suelo que el.

-tu no sabes nada mi Hinata, -decía Sakura rabiosa- no sabes lo que padecí estos años que el no estuvo. Óyeme bien lo que te digo, -apretando el puño- ¡El es mío!

-pronto todo terminara, -señalo con sonrisita irritante –pronto Naruto se comprometerá conmigo, que soy lo única que siempre lo amo.

Sakura se arremango la Yukata y Hinata activo su Byakugan. El asunto degeneraría en pelea y nadie parecía poder detenerlas pero…..

-¡Es suficiente!, -gruño Naruto acercándose- dejen de comportarse de esa manera.

-Na…Naruto-kun –se puso roja la Hyuuga y jugaba con los dedos

-Naruto….-suspiro Sakura avergonzada

-ven Hinata, -susurro Naruto estirándole la mano- tú y yo, debemos hablar. Y en cuanto a ti Sakura….-dijo frio y cortante- luego hablaremos camino a casa.

Ino observo a Konan que no había movido un pelo. Pero la rubia noto un brillo de satisfacción en esos ojos fríos.

-Konan-san…..-susurro Ino- ¿Fuiste tu verdad? 

La peliazul miro a la nada misma y respondió:

-tengo hambre.

Naruto condujo, aferrada de su mano a la chica por el jardín. En una esquina se sentaron sobre un banco de piedra y Hinata hacia enormes esfuerzos por no desmayarse. Naruto suspiro por que ahora entendía esas reacciones que antes le parecían extrañas. No sabia como empezar, y era de Kami que Hinata solo diría su clásico: "Naru…to..-kun"

-Hinata, -suspirando- te debo una disculpa. 

La chica lo miro sorprendida, no recordaba nada que el le hubiera hecho.

-hace años, -prosiguió el rubio- tu me intentaste salvar de Pein y dijiste algo que yo…..ignore.

-no es para tanto! –Intento arreglarlo la chica- estabas ocupado y yo….bueno- sonrojada

-pero no pude ni aclararte lo que yo sentía. –dijo serio- y eso nos metió en problemas a ambos.

-¿Cómo….que….quieres….decir?

-nunca pude decirte que no puedo corresponder lo que sientes. –dijo duro, pero triste- y tu estuviste a punto de lastimarme mucho. Pero ya no importa…no quiero revolver el pasado.

-te quiero, seré tu esposa,-dijo nerviosa- te complaceré siempre. Por favor…..por favor…..

-no habrá compromiso contigo. –Concluyo Naruto- mis asuntos con tu padre son difíciles.

-es por Sakura –dijo dolida- ella…tiene la culpa.

-no tiene que ver con Sakura, -señalo Naruto- pero tu buscas algo…que yo no soy. Y no sucederá lo nuestro, será mejor que lo olvides.

El se fue por el jardín y Hinata lo vio alejarse destruida. El no la quería, el no la elegiría, Naruto nunca seria para ella. Un odio comenzó a crecer en la chica. Seguro era culpa de Sakura, o de esa mujer llamada Konan. Ellas se lo estaban arrebatando, pero no lo permitiría. Haría hasta lo imposible para tenerlo. Por años lo había amado, por años lo había esperado, Naruto Uzumaki tenia que ser de ella.

Se sentaron en la larga mesa y comenzó la cena. Konan observo a Sakura muy deprimida por las palabras de Naruto. Y aunque la consideraba "rival", por alguna razón extraña también comenzaba a agradarle.

-no te tortures, -dijo al oído de Sakura- Naruto no esta enojado contigo.

-pero el….-dudo la pelirosa- el se fue con….

-créeme, esta enojado con esa chica. Lo he visto antes furioso y puedo notarlo aunque el lo disimule.

-¿Cuándo?

-hace casi 2 años, en Kirigakure –recordó Konan

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Ino al lado de Sakura, muy intrigadas

-en pocas palabras, la Mizukage enloqueció por el –dijo Konan seria- intento matarme por que creía que le estaba arrebatando su "juguete sexual"

-¿Y entonces? –preguntaron las chicas

-Naruto se cabreo, levantamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Ella mando a perseguirlo y capturarlo como fuera. El resultado fue que envió a más de 120 Shinobi al hospital. La Mizukage salió con las espadas de la niebla y Naruto también los venció a todos.

-¿Qué significa…."enloqueció por el"? –interrogo Ino

-no lo se, -admitió Konan- pero con lo perversa que esa pelirroja es, apenas puedo imaginar que lo hizo para que se enamorara de el.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, "sexo", era algo de lo cual no tenia experiencia. Ino en cambio, sonrió maliciosa y solo pudo pensar:

-esto tengo que probarlo.

Konan era una mujer inteligente, pero tenía la extraña deficiencia de siempre hablar un poco de más. Apenas pudo imaginar el efecto "Ino" en su anécdota.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, Hinata y Sakura se miraban cada tanto y las chispas saltaban. Konan (junto a Naruto) guardaba los documentos con las propuestas matrimoniales que cada líder le había hecho llegar. Naruto no les presto atención, su mente estaba cavilando en un objetivo particular. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía que ver con sexo.

Al finalizar la cena, hubo sobremesa donde se siguieron discutiendo sobre asuntos de clanes. Naruto salió al patio y el cielo estaba nublado. Nubes de tormenta, en algunas horas podría llover. Miro a un costado y sentada en la vereda de madera, encontró a Hanabi con la mirada perdida. Se acerco a ella y con cuidado se apoyo en un soporte cercano.

-si viene a decirme que perdió dinero por mi culpa, -dijo la niña- no será el primero, ni el último que me lo recrimine esta noche.

Naruto la observo divertido, ofuscada pero no tímida. Estaba vestida con un kimono verde oliva. Se la veía muy frustrada, pero entera moralmente, con sed de revancha digamos.

-dos cosas, -dijo Naruto sonriéndole- primero, fui uno de los pocos en el estadio que aposto en tu contra, así que no perdí dinero precisamente. Segundo, en 6 meses tienes otro examen Chunnin. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto.

Ella lo miro confundida, el hombre le sonreía amistosamente. Algo que nadie había hecho desde que perdió.

-no me presentare –dijo triste-

-¿Por qué? –Indico Naruto- ¿Por qué perdiste?

-mi padre dijo que recién el año entrante estaré lo suficientemente madura para honrar al clan.

A Naruto el comentario le pateo el hígado, "honrar al clan" que partida de idiotas son, si ponen triste a una chica tan bonita.

-¿Y si estuvieras lista en 6 meses?

-imposible, no me entrenaran hasta el próximo año. De hecho, dudo que mi padre me hable en varios meses.

-tu sensei me dijo que tienes talento, -prosiguió Naruto- y en combate, he visto que tienes valor. ¿También eres valiente fuera de la arena?

Hanabi lo miro profundamente. Naruto Uzumaki, lo conocía más por los desvaríos de su hermana que por otra cosa. Pero sin dudas era un hombre fuerte, por que los lideres hablaban con mucho respeto y se diría temor cuando el no estaba. ¿Pero que buscaba hablando con ella? ¿Qué había querido decir con…"valor fuera de la arena"?

-¿Qué pretende Naruto-sama? –dijo intrigada

Naruto le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. La vio sonreír suavemente por la amistosa compañía (que no había tenido en toda la noche) y el rubio continuo:

-¿Crees en el destino?

-si, -dijo la chica- nacemos con un propósito, -decepcionada- nos guste o no.

-¿Y cual es tu destino?

-en algunos años me obligaran a casarme con cualquiera, me guste o no. Tengo este destino por que Hinata será líder de clan y por lo tanto, la única que puede decidir por todos nosotros.

-puedes retarla a combate por el liderazgo –aseguro Naruto

-nunca la vencería, la diferencia de edad y poder es….

-entrena mas duro, no tienes que enfrentarla ahora, sino cuando seas mas grande.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto con desesperación- ambas somos entrenadas de misma forma.

-un sistema para perder no? –le sonrió Naruto

Hanabi solo asintió y miro al parque desolada. Naruto se mantuvo junto a ella en silencio, dándole tiempo para recuperar algo de ánimo.

-yo no creo en destino –declaro al fin Naruto- he modificado tantas veces el mío que ya no creo en el.

-¿Por qué….me dice todo esto Naruto-sama?

-cuando te vi en la arena esta mañana, me recordaste a mi.

-¿Por perder? –señalo burlesca Hanabi

-por que todos creen que eres una perdedora, pero te vi levantarte, aun cuando todos sabían que ya no podías hacerlo.

-fue inútil, -dijo bajando la vista- pura obstinación.

-¿lo fue? –Pregunto divertido- ¿Y que pensabas hacer con el kunai que le habías ocultado a tu rival?

Ella lo miro sorprendida, tenia pensado atacarlo cuando el marionetista se confiara y se acercara. Lamentablemente el instructor paro la pelea antes. Es cierto que podría haber muerto por el veneno…..pero tal vez.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –Dijo ella sorprendida-nadie mas lo hizo.

-por que todos ya te dieron por vencida, justo como tu primo Neji cuando lo engañe con mi clon.

Hanabi rememoro ese vago recuerdo. Ella tenía 7 años en ese entonces. Su primo Neji era objeto de su admiración. Y un extraño niño rubio lo venció sorprendiendo a todos. Nunca podría olvidarlo. La niña sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor, alguien la había reconocido, alguien la había observado y no por ser Hyuuga, sino por solo ser Hanabi. Eso le reconfortaba el espíritu.

-gracias Naruto-sama, -dijo sonriente- me alegro….haber hablado con alguien.

-hare más que eso, -declaro Naruto- si tienes el valor y la fuerza. Yo te entrenaré.

-¿Usted….me….-asustada-…entrenara?

-si aceptas ser mi estudiante –dijo sonriendo- será duro, pero te harás muy fuerte. Tanto….como para cambiar tu destino.

-no…..-nerviosa- mi familia no lo permitirá. Un extraño no puede entrenar a la "princesa Hyuuga" –burlesca

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Ella no era tímida ni recatada, simplemente simulaba frente a los suyos. Pero su espíritu era de fuego, como el significado de su nombre Hanabi "fuegos artificiales"

-hablare con Hokage-sama y comenzaremos a entrenar si lo deseas.

-pero…..mi padre..

-esta es tu decisión como ninja, -dijo serio- te ofrezco mi apoyo, pero tu deberás tener el valor para enfrentar a tu destino.- levantándose- piénsalo y me avisas.

Naruto camino por la vereda y al ingresar a la casa se encontró con Neji. El pelinegro lo miraba serio y acusador.

-¿Qué hacías con Hanabi-Hime?

-le consulte sobre en que academia había que estudiar….para ser borde como los Hyuuga.

La respuesta filosa hizo que Neji activara su Byakugan, estaban a dos pasos de distancia y Naruto no cambio de expresión. Pero aun así dijo:

-eres una gran decepción para mi Neji, -susurro- creí que nuestro encuentro hace años te había puesto en el sendero correcto. Pero te encuentro como "lamebotas" de lord Hiashi.

-no repetiré mi pregunta –dijo el Hyuuga amenazante

-no te responderé, -dijo Naruto serio- compórtate como primo normal y averígualo con Hanabi. No cometas la estupidez de atacarme –siniestro- o pasaras el resto de tu vida en una cama.

Neji no se movió un centímetro cuando el rubio lo eludió entrando al salón tranquilamente. Las palabras del Uzumaki habían ejercido un poderoso efecto, casi como el de un ataque. Neji le costo varios segundos volver a moverse y respirar. Solo entonces, vio a Hanabi caminar por el jardín sola, pero con una blanca sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Al terminar la reunión, Naruto y sus dos acompañantes regresaban por una calle. Sakura seguía deprimida por que Naruto no le hablaba, pero como Konan le había señalado, el no parecía enojado. Llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki y se desato la tormenta. Naruto le sugirió a Sakura que durmiera esa noche en su casa y la pelirosa accedió con gusto. Los tres tomaron un te en el comedor y rato después Konan se retiro, o mejor dicho fingió retirarse por que se mordía por saber que pasaría entre Naruto y Sakura. El rubio la condujo por las escaleras y le abrió un cuarto al lado del suyo.

-Naruto….yo…quiero decirte –intento entablar la "charla" Sakura

El la miro y rodeándola por la cintura la beso. Se apoyaron en la pared y el beso cobro profundidad. No fue como el primer día. No hubo salvajismo ni rencor. Ese beso traía ternura y pasión. Ella intentaba hablar y solo podía volver a nombrarlo antes de ser cortada por el choque de labios. El se instalo por fin en el blanco cuello y su lengua la hacia estremecer.

-Naruto…-decía gimiendo- ¿Qué haces?

-no podemos ser amigos Sakura-chan –decía suspirando en su oído- me pone a mil verte celosa y peleando por mi. Esta noche terminaremos lo que debió ser hace mucho.

Se siguieron besando y el comenzó a conducirla al interior del cuarto. Pero ella puso firme los pies en tierra deteniendo el avance.

-Naruto no, -le dijo y se cortaron los besos- no quiero ser "una más"

-¿Te pones en plan "difícil"? –Contesto sonriente- te advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia.

-¿Qué paso con la "charla"? –dijo ella buscando excusa para pararlo

-estas muy sexi para que me enoje contigo Sakura-chan, -dijo sensual- terminemos con esto y disfrutemos de la noche.

-¿Y mañana que? –Dijo la rosa- ¿Mañana serán Konan, Tenten, Ino, Hinata?

-ah…-dijo el apartándose- es….eso…..bueno, si el asunto viene por allí….buenas noches Sakura-chan –sonriendo

El comenzó a irse a su cuarto y ella lo siguió nerviosa. Lo agarro del hombro y lo puso contra una pared. Tenia dolor en el rostro, casi parecía a punto de llorar. Naruto la miraba intrigado, con claro gesto de no entender.

-¿Nunca me amaras?-dijo ella dolida- ¿No tendré otra oportunidad?

-no lo entiendo, -susurro el- primero no quieres, luego quieres. Debo estar algo bebido por que no…..-rascándose la nuca

-¡deja de ser así! –Grito la chica frustrada- ¡Dime que hacer y lo haré!

-yo no obligo a nadie, -dijo el levantando las manos en alto- ni me gusta ser obligado.

-entonces así será la cosa….-dijo ella acariciándole el rostro- seguirás castigándome….

-Un momento…-dijo serio- ya quedamos en paz, no hay castigo ni pena. Volvimos a ser amigos y…..

-¡No quiero ser tu amiga! –Grito histérica- ¡quiero que seas mío!

El la miro una sonrisa irónica le escapo de los labios. No quería reñir con ella pero era inevitable contestar a esto.

-fui tuyo toda la vida Sakura-chan –dijo apenado- estuve encerrado y sin salida en tus ojos, en tu pelo, en tu piel. Condenado, sangrando y llorando por un solo beso tuyo…..uno solo. Nunca acepte mi asqueroso destino, pero tu fuiste la única parte de el, que me resigne a aceptar. 

Ella se retiro y apoyándose en la pared de enfrente se abrazo a si misma.

-¡Que estúpida fui! –Pensaba- ¡¿Por qué tarde tanto….tiempo?

-luego deje de amarte, créeme no fue mi elección.-susurro el rubio- entonces saboree la libertad, goce de ella y aprendí a ser feliz (a mi modo) ¿Me pides que regrese a tu prisión?¿Me pides que me encadene voluntariamente?

Ambos guardaron silencio, había un océano de distancia entre ellos, aunque estuvieran a pocos centímetros.

-no puedo darte lo que me pides –dijo serio- te quiero, lograste entrar en mi en poco tiempo. Me haces feliz, -sonriendo- tu compañía es muy agradable. Pero no volverás a ser mi condena, no serás la razón de mundo nuevamente. A pocas cosas tuve miedo en mi vida, pero a esa dependencia que tenia de ti, a eso….le tengo terror.

-¿Y entonces? –Dijo Sakura acongojada- ¿Pasaras tu vida de mujer en mujer?

-no.., -admitió el- deseo tener casa y familia, Konoha será mi hogar. Pero…..

-no será…-interrumpiendo- con una sola mujer…¿Cierto?

-no lo se, -dijo aunque era cierto- tal vez…nadie lo acepte, tal vez ninguna mujer quiera…

-oh si! –Dijo herida- claro que aceptaran. Konan tiene 8 cartas de propuestas matrimoniales. Venderán el alma al diablo por ser parientes tuyos. –asintiendo duramente

-y sin embargo, a ninguna mujer obligare. –Sentencio Naruto- las conoceré, estaré con ellas y si me aceptan como soy….recién allí encontraremos a la familia.

Ella se acerco nuevamente y puso su mano en el rostro, lo acaricio y sus ojos tenían tantos deseos contenidos.

-en estos 3 años, que te creí muerto, -susurro- a menudo me pregunte cual seria el castigo que me esperaba. Por que desde que te conocí, siempre tú fuiste el que salía dañado. Ahora, que veo lo que me toca soportar….me duele tanto que…..

Se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar, Naruto no podía decirle la verdad. No podía confesar que el hombre más fuerte del mundo tenía su debilidad. Así que solo quedaba conquistarla de nuevo, con las nuevas reglas que ni el podía romper. Era eso, o resignarse a no tenerla. Pero aunque no la amara por su amor perdido, comenzaba a generar nuevamente el sentimiento, era inevitable.

-si te hace sentir mejor, -dijo el de pronto- no serán mas de 4 esposas –sonriéndole- también tengo que dormir je je.

-Baka, -dijo ella sonriendo y captando la intensión- no podrás con tantas.

-tengo 100 veces el chakra de un hombre normal, -aseguro el rubio sonriendo- y también el de Kyuubi (que por desgracia es infinito)

-¿Y….ya las elegiste? –dijo ella jugando con el kimono de Naruto

-tengo en vista una ruda…pero muy femenina mujer –contesto sonriendo

-lo siento Naruto…-dijo haciendo puchero- pero yo nunca acep….

-yo estaba hablando de Tenten, -dijo bromeando- se ve sexi con ese peinado –fantaseo con cara de pervertido

-Baka! – dijo Sakura dándole un tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza. 

Cuando Sakura noto que lo había golpeado, sintió temor. Ya antes el le había dicho que no lo hiciera, se lo había advertido y ella…..

-Te dije que no me golpearas –dijo perverso- ahora tendré que castigarte.

Ella se dio cuenta que el castigo no seria….doloroso. Y mordiendo su dedo índice dijo traviesa:

-no te atreverías –sonriendo

Naruto la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un profundo beso. Ella comenzó a perder la cabeza por las manos del rubio masajeando su cuerpo con maestría. Repetía cada tanto "no te atreverás" pero correspondía a los movimientos con deseo. "no Naruto, no lo hagas" decía cada tanto pero se dejaba conducir a la habitación de huéspedes.  
La tiro sobre la cama y cuando ya se inclinaba sobre la mujer para comenzar su ataque la escucho decir:

-no quiero solo sexo…-roja y excitada- promete que estarás conmigo.

-debes probar antes de decidir –susurro el perverso- pero puedo prometerte que estaré contigo en cuanto tu lo quieras.

Naruto la miro con clara travesura en el rostro, con cuidado, con serenidad de hombre que tiene todo calculado subió la Yukata de Sakura por los pálidos muslos. Ella hizo un amago de moverse y terminar el juego pero la mirada seria de Naruto la dejo quieta, enseguida una sonrisa maliciosa y una advertencia perturbadora:

-tienes que aceptar el castigo por golpearme -sonriendo- quieta...y no te atrevas a moverte.

Sakura estaba tan excitada que no sabia como escapar. Tenía tanta curiosidad por lo que vendría que no supo como detenerlo. Naruto afirmo ambas manos aprisionando los muslo de la chica y se inclino sobre su pelvis lentamente.

-¿que haces? -dijo nerviosa

-¿alguna vez recorriste las estrellas?

Sakura se recostó un segundo fatal para intentar comprender que quiso decir y la braguita blanca ya no la cubría a conveniencia. Intento incorporarse para detenerlo pero una áspera lengua la paralizo en su sitio.

-¡OOHH Kami! -suspiro extasiada- nooo, no por favor...mmmmm

El continuo lamiendo, por que sabia que esas negativas desaparecerían en pocos minutos. Sakura comenzó a gemir y se chupaba el dedo índice con los ojos cerrados. El la estaba lamiendo tan delicioso, no tenía comparación con los intentos de Sakura de "autosatisfacción".

-Naruto por favor...-susurro débilmente- de...te..nte...aaahh

el siguió implacable, sabia que ya la tenia en sus manos, pero requería de un paso mas para que Sakura cayera en sus redes definitivamente. esa chica tal vez se le entregaría allí mismo, pero eso no era cantar victoria, era un largo camino por recorrer. rato después Sakura grito descontrolada y se corrió en medio de un sopor tan delicioso que la obligo a cerrar los ojos entregada. solo trascurrieron algunos segundos, pero para la pelirosa el orgasmo trastoco el tiempo haciéndolo eterno. Naruto se levanto de la cama y acercándose por el costado le dio un profundo beso en los labios haciéndola abrir los ojos. la miro sonriente y declaro:

-tu castigo esta completo, Sakura-chan -perverso- que lo disfrutes mucho.

ella se le quedo mirando cuando el se alejaba a la salida del cuarto. no comprendía el por que de un castigo que solo la había hecho gozar. pero su cuerpo era fuego ahora, y entendió que Naruto no lo apagaría a conveniencia.

-¿Que haces? -dijo tratando de mantener el control- ¿Adonde vas?

-puedes obtener mucho mas que esto, si vienes a mi cuarto esta noche, -perverso- o puedes dormirte como "niña buena" je je

El empezó a irse y ella intento incorporarse pero las piernas apenas las sostenían.

-maldito….-suspirando-…pervertido….

-(¡Ve por el! –Grito la Inner- ¡Soy toda tuya! ¡Shanarooo!)

Sakura aun continuaba excitada si, pero terriblemente humillada también. Fácilmente el la había tomado, aun cuando ella se juro que no pasaría. No podía dormir, aun quería más, estaba muy excitada. 

Comenzó a pensar en una vida con Naruto y otras esposas. Tendría que compartirlo si… ¿Pero seria tan malo? Era su parte de culpa por no haber aceptado cuando solo era suyo. Tenia que compartirlo. Sin embargo, este hombre en particular parecía tener lo suficiente para complacer a varias. Tenia que pensar muy bien lo que haría, no podía dejarse guiar por los anhelos de su cuerpo. Era sin dudas Naruto, un conquistador nato, tenia que frenarlo de alguna manera.

Aunque su cuerpo le reclamaba que fuera a la habitación contigua ahora mismo. Un deseo abrazador y muy difícil de controlar.

/

Al final del pasillo, Konan había visto toda la escena. Los truenos y la lluvia no la dejaron escuchar la mayoría de la charla. Pero vio el golpe de Sakura y lo que ocurrió después.

Los celos comenzaron a devorarla. ¿Acaso el caería de nuevo? ¿Se entregaría a Sakura totalmente? Konan volvió a su cuarto y se coloco una larga camiseta negra que Naruto alguna vez le presto. Su ropa interior blanca y esa remera era su conjunto para dormir. Se acostó y empezó a dar vueltas en la cama.

"Truenos", sensaciones de celos, y los horribles recuerdos de choques eléctricos en el laboratorio de Kabuto. Una mala combinación, un temor oculto, y tal vez…..una buena excusa para cambiar de habitación en el medio de la noche.

 **Fin del capitulo**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7: TRUENOS EN EL CORAZON**

**SPOILER:**

En el cuarto de Naruto, el rubio se quedo tan solo con su bóxer negro y en el medio de su amplia cama se acostó boca arriba. Con sus manos en la nuca, pensó en lo ocurrido minutos antes con Sakura. Tal vez terminaría casado con ella. Lo sucedido en el pasillo le daba pruebas de que era posible. Pero seria diferente a como la pelirosa se lo figuraba. La haría feliz si, pero Naruto no seria de ella sino al revés.

Era la opción que le quedaba, por que no podría volver a un único y desesperado amor. Su cuerpo no podría resistirlo. El Kyuubi estaba derrotado, pero aun así Naruto había pagado un precio.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y cerro sus ojos. Enfoco el olfato para captar los cerezos y se encontró con un tibio aroma a rosas. No podía ser, era seguramente su imaginación. El perfume de rosas era el preferido de…

-Naruto? –susurro la peliazul en la oscuridad

-¿Konan-san? –dijo el incorporándose sorprendido

Ella se acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo sentándose en la cama frente a el. Temblaba, como una hoja.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto preocupado

-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí contigo? –Susurro avergonzada- no me siento bien.

El la separo para verle el rostro y vio miedo. No era lo que pensó en un inicio.

-¿Qué te ocurre Konan-san?

Ella dudo si no era mejor confesar todas las razones de venir a su cuarto. Pero solo dijo:

-los truenos,…..yo…..no puedo dormir…

Naruto no se la creía, ¿Konan tenia temor a algo? La verdad era para sorprenderse. Pero la vio tan pálida y débil que ni bromas se le ocurrió hacerle. Se recostó y tomándola entre sus brazos la acuno. Poco a poco la sintió dejar de temblar. Comenzó a susurrarle preguntándole el por que de su temor y ella confeso que le recordaba al laboratorio de Kabuto.

Naruto no necesito mas, le dijo que la protegería y que podía dormir sin problemas. Junto a el, nada le iba a ocurrir. Konan sonrió y su corazón latía muy rápido. Espero un tiempo y cruzo su brazo por el abdomen marcado de Naruto. Fue un acto de posesión. Quería poseerlo, quería estar con el. Esa visión de Naruto y Sakura en el pasillo le había partido el alma.

-Tal vez debería aprovechar la ocasión -se dijo- aunque solo fuera esta noche. Podría decir que estaba ebria y….

De pronto un grito surgió desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¿Naruto que hace ella aquí?!

Sakura prendió la luz del cuarto al ver dos personas en esa cama donde debería estar solo una. Naruto y Konan se separaron sentándose a los lados de la cama dándose la espalda. Sonrojados, sorprendidos, bastante confundidos por la extraña situación.

-¿Qué hace Konan aquí? –repitió Sakura enojada

-bue….bueno veras –rascándose la cabeza- resulta que la tormenta esta muy fuerte y….

-no tienes que darle explicaciones de lo obvio, Naruto-kun –señalo Konan neutra

-¿Lo obvio? –pregunto el rubio

-¿Naruto-kun? – pensó Sakura con furia

-Mas bien deberíamos saber, ¿Por qué tú entraste a este cuarto? –interrogo Konan acusadora

-bue….no…-sonrojada- escuche pasos en el pasillo y…..este…..creí que podía ser…..algún extraño y…

-la única "extraña" aquí eres tu –dijo Konan celosa

-¿Extraña? –dijo Naruto mas confundido

-¿Naruto? –indico Sakura muy cabreada incitándolo a "decidir"

El rubio no sabia que decir y habiéndose bloqueado, dijo lo verdad:

-Bueno veras….me había acostado y Konan-san vino por que la tormenta…

Konan lo interrumpió, no quería ser avergonzada por el asunto de su fobia a los truenos y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-no tiene nada de raro que yo este en este cuarto. Naruto suele tener pesadillas en las noches de tormenta, –Dijo seria y convincente- simplemente lo acompaño para que pueda descansar.

Naruto sabia que si replicaba esto, Konan lo mataría. Así que bajo la cabeza y dejo pasar el tren.

-Oh…..-dijo Sakura fingiendo pena- ¿Es cierto? Pobrecito – sentándose en la cama y abrazándolo- tu "Sakura-chan" también se quedara aquí para cuidar tu sueño- mirando desafiante a Konan

-chicas, –gotita en la cara- no es necesario en serio -nervioso por las miradas de furia- tal vez deberían volver cada una a sus cuartos y….

-¡No pero que dices! –gritaron ambas abrazándolo y tirando una de cada lado -¡Lo mejor es que "yo" me quede aquí y te cuide! –saltaban chispas en las miradas

Algún tiempo después, Naruto boca arriba, tenia a Konan a su izquierda, recostada en su hombro, y Sakura en el lado derecho. En la oscuridad del cuarto ambas no dejaban de mirarse y se aferraban cada vez más al cuerpo del rubio. Cruzaban sus brazos por el abdomen de Naruto y rato después una pierna por sobre las del hombre.

Obviamente Naruto comenzó a excitarse y la cosa terminaría muy mal para ambas si seguían refregándose contra el. Así que con una voz ronca y sexi declaro:

-si continúan moviéndose sobre mi, no me hago responsable de lo que les pase las siguientes 12 horas.

Ambas mujeres se separaron avergonzadas, como si las hubiera intentado violar, pero el rubio, ni los ojos había abierto. Solo una suave sonrisa le adorno el rostro. Rato después, a pesar de las amenazas, las dos mujeres dormían aferradas a el como salvavidas.

/

A la mañana siguiente despertaron sin encontrar al rubio en la cama. Ambas se dedicaron a lo suyo sin darse ni los buenos días entre ellas. Ambas sentían celos por la otra y la pelea daría comienzo desde ese momento.

Naruto se pasó buena parte de la mañana entrenando en un campo. Había sido muy difícil resistir la tentación de desnudar a sus dos visitantes y trincharlas sin más trámites. Naruto pensó que el asunto se complicaría aun más ahora que Konan parecía celosa de Sakura. La peliazul jamás había pasado de las bromas y la amistad con Naruto. Pero este asunto de los "truenos" le había dejado mal sabor de boca a Naruto. Algo más había con respecto a Konan y su comportamiento, debía aclararse.

Volviendo a la mansión se cruzo en la calle con Rock lee y Gai que volvían de misión. Esto le dio la pauta que Tenten también estaba en la aldea. Menuda tentación para el rubio que no había tenido acción después de dormir con dos tremendas hembras en su cama.

Regreso a la mansión todo traspirado por su entrenamiento y escucho movimientos en la cocina. Fue por Konan y acercándose por detrás la tomo por la cintura. Konan se dio vuelta retrocediendo hasta topar con la mesada. Estaba muy sonrojada y el ya estaba sobre ella:

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees? –Dijo el sensual- terminando lo que empezaste anoche.

-¡No! –Grito ella alejándose- la broma ya estuvo –nerviosa

-de acuerdo –señalo el divertido- pero no creo que estemos bromeando últimamente Konan-san.

En ese momento, por la ventana de la cocina atestiguaron el comienzo de la lluvia. Naruto bromeo para evitar tensión diciendo que Konan atraía las tempestades. La peliazul respondió que prefería eso y no atraer bandadas de locas como solía hacer el Uzumaki. Mientras Konan cocinaba siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa. Ante todo eran amigos, eso seria difícil de cambiar. Pero Konan no pudo evitar el tema que la incomodaba, por eso hablo para saber:

-¿Piensas casarte con Sakura Haruno? –dijo seria y siguiendo en lo suyo

-no lo se, -despreocupado- me gusta, me excita. Comienzo a sentir cosas por ella –Konan contuvo la respiración- pero no será la única, (seria muy peligroso) ya nunca mas.

Se hizo el silencio y Konan quería saber algo importante para ella, algo que hace días le molestaba.

-cuando te cases, -susurro- ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo?

-nada, -respondió el firme- eres la persona más importante para mí desde hace años.

Konan se sonrojo tanto que le dio la espalda para que el no lo notara y continuo para saber el significado exacto de esas palabras.

-¿Por qué….soy la mas importante? –Sonrojada- ¿Estas bromeando?

-No –aseguro el serio- eres la más importante, por que viste todo lo malo de mi cuando entrenaba para perfeccionar el Rinnengan y aun así, estas siempre a mi lado.

-pero jamás pensaste en casarte –contradijo Konan- y en poco tiempo, Sakura logro….

-hay cosas que nunca cambian –resignado- la ame con locura y ahora ella parece corresponderme. Como si estuviéramos atados por siempre. Puedo correr, pero no esconderme. Si en tan poco tiempo estoy empezando a quererla nuevamente, simplemente nacimos para estar con el otro. Pero tienes mi promesa de que nunca te abandonare. Y sabes que siempre cumplo con mis promesas.

Naruto se movió y salio rumbo al baño por una ducha. Konan casi se corto un dedo con el cuchillo mientras preparaba el almuerzo. Se quedo pensativa, la posibilidad de ser amada era algo no esperado. Al perder a Yahiko, había perdido el amor. ¿Será Naruto? Tenía miedo, era indudable por que la sensación la estremecía. No quería perderlo como amigo, pero no quería ver como otras lo besaban y complacían. Antes no le molestaba pero ahora si, algo había cambiado por que Sakura había logrado atarlo a un lugar.

-¿Y si no logro complacerlo? –se pregunto

Sexo no era un campo recorrido por Konan. Apenas una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un recuerdo borroso bajo el ruido de la lluvia eterna.

/

Cuando Naruto bajo al comedor nuevamente Konan ya no estaba. Había dejado el almuerzo en la mesa y se había marchado. No era algo sorprendente, siempre que llovía Konan se la pasaba afuera, caminando bajo el agua. Era su forma de estar en contacto con sus antiguos amigos.

Naruto almorzó y levanto la mesa dejando todo impecable. Estaba vestido con un Jean negro y sin remera. Anduvo descalzo por la casa y decidió ponerse a estudiar los jutsu de sellado. En eso estuvo una hora cuando le golpearon la puerta del frente. Fue a abrir pensando que podía ser un llamado de la Hokage, ya que la lluvia no dejaba lugar a visitas sociales, pero se equivoco. En la puerta, empapada entera, estaba Tenten.

Por supuesto la hizo pasar, pronto le ofreció un te caliente y ropa seca. La chica explico que la lluvia era tan intensa que no llegaría a su casa. En parte era cierto, y también buena excusa para ver a Naruto después de 7 días de misión. Charlaron un tiempo y la lluvia continuaba.

-parece que tendré que mojarme para volver a casa –dijo la castaña sonriendo

-no es necesario –respondió Naruto- es temprano aun, y si la lluvia no se detiene. Te puedes quedar a dormir aquí conmigo.

-¿con….tigo? –susurro sonrojada

-claro, -sonriendo- existen muchas habitaciones disponibles –guiñándole el ojo- incluso mi cama es muy grande para mi solo.

Pasaron algunos minutos más y Naruto viéndola mas tranquila luego del "ataque" anterior sugirió un "cambio de ropa".

/

20 minutos después, Tenten y Naruto estaban en el Dojo con trajes blancos de karate para entrenamiento (ya saben, el pantalón de tela blanca y la chaqueta amarrada con el cinturón)

-¿Entrenaremos juntos? –dijo contenta Tenten

-en realidad, pensaba que podrías ser mi sensei el día de hoy.-sonriendo

-¿Tu sensei? –Abrazándolo por el cuello- ¿y que podría enseñarte yo?

-tu manejo y técnica con armas, -abrazándola por la cintura- aprendo rápido cuando veo actuar a otros.

-¿ah si? –Sonriendo- bueno, veremos que tal eres como estudiante ji ji

Obviamente Naruto era el mejor como estudiante, no por que fuera hábil, ni el mas listo, sino por que tenia el Rinnengan. Creo un clon y lo sentó a un costado con el Doujutsu activado. Tenten entreno con espada, cadenas, mazo y variedad de armas exóticas. Sabia mucho, sus movimientos eran precisos y mortíferos. Enfrentarla en un combate solo de armas era el camino seguro al cementerio.

Naruto aprendió y registro mucho, también se deleito con la belleza de su maestra y por fin pasadas 2 horas, entraron a un terreno mas conocido por el Uzumaki, cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto ajusto su velocidad a la de ella y combatieron un buen rato. Ambos estaban agitados y traspirados, por fin hubo llaves de lucha y varios agarres que dieron por el suelo con el rubio.

En una de esas caídas, Naruto quedo tendido boca arriba con Tenten sentada sobre el. Ambos jadeaban y sonreían bastante cansados, Naruto tenía un lindo espectáculo de la chaqueta media abierta de la castaña. Se notaba que no traía sostén y eso le enervo los sentidos al Uzumaki. El clon desapareció y aun se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabra.

El se incorporo lentamente y llego hasta los labios de Tenten. Ella correspondió suavemente, su cuerpo tenia una temperatura no recomendable para resistir. Naruto la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y siguió bebiendo de los labios con tranquilidad. Entre beso y beso, la chica dejaba escapar suspiros probando lo agusto que se encontraba. Naruto desanudo la chaqueta de Tenten y bajándosela desde los hombros se la quito de un tirón. Recorrió con sus manos la espalda desnuda y se dijo que de ese dojo, Tenten no escaparía.

Una leve corriente de aire despertó del letargo a la castaña que se vio sin chaqueta y sobre un hombre. Se pego al cuerpo de Naruto para evitar que el le mirara los pechos y nerviosa susurro:

-¿Qué haces? –Sonrojada- dame la chaqueta.

-No la necesitas, -besándole el cuello- no ocultes lo hermosa que eres.

Esas palabras la derretían, Tenten jamás recibía halagos y Naruto la trataba como a una delicada flor. Eso le encantaba de el, pero aun así….

-no Naruto – el comenzó a besarla de nuevo- solo somos –beso- amigos….mmnn

-los amigos se quieren mucho, -dijo sin dejar de besarla y tocarla- se cuidan, se protegen….

Ella se abrazo a el fuerte, evitando que Naruto la aparte para verla desnuda. Ella no quería que la viera, sus pechos no eran grandes como los de otras chicas, eso le daba vergüenza. Sin embargo la situación no tenía retorno, ambos lo sabían.

El rubio recorrió con sus manos toda la espalda a disposición y descargo chakra en la zona de la columna. Ella gimió sorprendida y se vio obligada a arquearse. Se tuvo que apartar de el, por la violenta excitación que la atrapo. El no le permitió volver a ocultar ese cuerpo y tomándola de la cintura, la elevo para comenzar a lamer sus carnosos senos.

-Ahh naru…. –gimió Tenten al sentir la lengua en sus pezones

-no tengas vergüenza – le aseguro Naruto entre lamidas- grandes no significa "perfectos", y los tuyos…..son perfectos.

Ella perdió la cabeza, el seguía endulzando su oído aun cuando la tomaba. Era demasiado bueno, demasiada excitación para controlarse. Naruto la recostó en el suelo y poniéndose sobre Tenten siguió usando su lengua y mano para masajear y homenajear los pechos frente a el. Estaban duros como piedras, estaba tan excitada que el juego de lengua ya no hacia falta.

Tenten tenía el corazón dividido, por un lado estaba Naruto tratándola como deseaba ser tratada. Complaciendo su femineidad con palabras y acciones. Por el otro, estaba su amor de toda la vida, Neji Hyuuga. Lo había amado y respetado desde siempre. Pero ese hombre jamás había tenido la más minima atención con ella. Jamás una cena, un paseo, una caricia o un halago.

Tenten no era ingenua, sabia que Naruto no estaba con ella solamente y esa era la razón que intentara poner la barrera "amigos". Pero su cuerpo joven y fuerte necesitaba de un hombre que la hiciera definitivamente mujer. Quería ser la mejor Kunoichi si, pero necesitaba sentirse mujer también.

Aunque hubiera intentado tan solo coquetear con Naruto en busca de generar nuevos sentimientos, ahora se encontraba a merced de un hombre que la supo conquistar dándole lo que necesitaba. Delicadas caricias al corazón.

-na….ruto..-susurro como pudo- yo…..nunca….

El lo sabía, era muy obvio y también sabia como tranquilizarla.

-no te lastimare….-susurro mientras la besaba- será suave y lento….pero si tu quieres….podemos parar…-sonriendo

Tenten enloqueció, intento gritar "¡Si, quiero parar!" pero sus manos se aferraron al cuello de Naruto y lo beso profundamente. Su cuerpo perdió la tensión y dispuesta decidió que no había retorno. Esa tarde lluviosa, para bien o mal, seria su primera vez.

Mientras los besos y caricias continuaban sin pausa, mientras el rubio deslizaba su lengua invadiendo los labios de la chica, las manos de ambos amantes realizaban sus propios trucos. Naruto se deshizo de los pantalones e interiores de ambos y con la punta del miembro erecto acaricio la intimidad de Tenten preparándola.

Tenten le quito la chaqueta a Naruto y dedico sus agarres a recorrer todo el pecho y abdomen marcado sobre ella. Tiempo después, Naruto dejo de besarla y se miraron profundo a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada y entregada, entonces el uso una de sus manos para inmovilizarle la cadera a Tenten.

Ese fue el punto que señalo cuando el la penetraría.

-despacio…..-gimió asustada

-muy despacio –sugirió el sonriéndole

Ella abrió grandes los ojos avellana al sentir la invasión. El no se movió un tiempo, espero que Tenten se acostumbrara al visitante que la había desvirgado. Con un gesto suave le pidió autorización para seguir. Ella asintió y se mordió los labios al sentir los movimientos en su cuerpo. Suave, dulce, tal como se lo prometió. Ella comenzó a sentir su cuerpo incendiándose, su duro y trabajado cuerpo de brutales entrenamientos se quemaba.

El sonrío al ver tanto placer en los gritos de Tenten, lo estaba pasando en grande, no había dudas de ello. Ella lo abrazo rodeándolo y atrayéndolo. El se acerco y besándola ahogando sus gemidos comenzó a incrementar la velocidad.

Dentro…fuera…..dentro…..fuera…

Ambos suspiraban y gemían sin control. Ella estaba muy excitada y el podía moverse sin dificultades. Fueron minutos gloriosos, intercambiaron sus nombres y sus gemidos con intensidad y no duraría mucho la dureza de la unión que los atrapaba.

Al fin, ella sintió su cuerpo explotar en el centro. Grito….atrapada por la vorágine de sensaciones y el se retiro para no hacerlo en su interior. Ella quedo acostada de lado, buscando aire para sus pulmones. El se acostó junto a ella y realmente había sido maravilloso.

Se miraron profundo y ella empezó a reír, su corazón casi se le escapaba del pecho, era increíble a pesar de la puntada de dolor en el bajo vientre.

-al fina lo conseguiste, -dijo ella sonriendo. Una mas para tu lista no? –besándolo

-no llevo lista, -dijo el devolviendo la sonrisa- de hecho tengo que agradecértelo.

-¿Me agradeces? –sorprendida

-anoche estuve con dos mujeres sexi y hermosas –susurro como en secreto- y si intentaba algo me la cortarían con un kunai.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, Naruto tenía esa rara virtud de causar risa en los momentos más inesperados. Tenten se abrazo al vientre y discretamente echo una mirada al aparato del rubio.

-no puedo creer que todo "eso" me entrara. –dijo sorprendida

-¿Quién dijo que fue todo? –respondió divertido

Tenten lo miro para ver si bromeaba y el no dejo dudas en la mirada. La chica lo observo con cautela y algo de las palabras anteriores que había quedado picando.

-¿Por qué me agradeciste? –Seria- ¿pasa algo que no has dicho?

-no pasa nada Tenten –sonriendo- es difícil de explicar, es todo.

-¿no confías en mi?- seria- tal vez no sea tu amiga de toda la vida pero puedo comprenderte. Siempre me pregunte como alguien tan enamorado de una mujer, ahora persigue a todas.

-buena intuición –sugirió el sorprendido- pero no creo que sea correcto que te lo cuente. Pensaras que… -negando con la cabeza- no….es mejor así como están las cosas.

Tenten se le quedo mirando y por primera vez lo vio inseguro y pensativo. Algo había guardado entre esos ojos azules que mataban.

-dímelo, -susurro la chica suavemente- soy alguien de confianza créeme.

Naruto comenzó a hablar despacio y poniendo énfasis que no era su intención lastimarla. Hablo y hablo con cierto temor de recibir reprimendas de todo tipo que no llegaron nunca. Tenten guardo silencio hasta terminar de escuchar todo el relato y luego finalizo:

-básicamente, -sentencio Naruto- el Kyuubi ya no existe en mi mente por que fue sellado. Pero su poder sigue alimentándome…..más allá de mi capacidad para retener ese poder. Es como si jamás pudiera agotarme, como si jamás sintiera cansancio y necesidad de dormir. Solo duermo para no enloquecer. Pero cansancio en si…..

Tenten asintió comprendiendo. Naruto había pasado los últimos años con muchas mujeres por que así contenía el exceso de energía, una manera de lidiar con el corrupto chakra sin explotar. Luego de unos minutos de silencio donde ella continuaba abrazándolo se escucho:

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que? –respondió Naruto no entendiendo

-no me dirás que eso fue todo –sonriendo y montándose sobre el- mi cuerpo tiene mucho "calor".

-Oh que pena –dijo el divertido- supongo que me tengo que hacer cargo- acariciándola

-exacto, -asintiendo- sino, no podré concentrarme en entrenar con todo este "calor" en mi cuerpo.

-eso lo puedo arreglar – manoseándole el trasero- créeme que se lo que se siente –sonriendo

-despacio –dijo ella besándolo

-delicado –respondió el comenzando un nuevo asalto.

/

Mientras Naruto y Tenten hacían el amor en el dojo, (cuestión que continuarían horas después en el cuarto del rubio) un pájaro de origami observaba todo desde una viga en el techo.

En el jardín del patio trasero, una mujer peliazul bajo la lluvia lo había visto todo. Sintió terrible dolor en el pecho, como si se desgarrara. Sabía que Naruto salía con mujeres, sabia lo que ocurría. Pero por primera vez, sentía una furia indescriptible. Sentía dolor, celos, ira.

¿Por qué no podía ser ella? ¿Por qué esa chica llamada Tenten había tomado lo que ella deseaba? ¿Por qué el dolor cuando lo tenía junto a ella? ¿Por qué no podía declararle su amor y ser retribuida? Haber venido a Konoha fue el peor error de su vida. Konoha le estaba arrebatando a Naruto. Aunque el lo negara, aunque pareciera otro hombre, volver a la aldea lo estaba llevando a ser en parte por lo menos, el hombre que fue.

Se casaría, tendría hijos y ya no la protegería. Ya no le dedicaría sus sonrisas y su calor. Konan lloro su destino de "amiga", lloro pocas veces en su vida, aunque las desgracias fueron muchas. Pero Naruto Uzumaki, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, la había herido y la hacia llorar, bajo esa lluvia, en el patio solitario de la oscuridad.

/

Luego de horas de sexo en su habitación, Tenten echo una ojeada al reloj y siendo mas de 22 decidió irse. La lluvia había mermado hacia una hora y se había detenido 20 minutos antes. La chica se vistió con sus prendas ya secas por las horas pasadas en la mansión y dándole un suave beso se despidió de Naruto en la puerta de la casa.

Se llevo una chaqueta que el Uzumaki le presto por el frío y una sonrisa imposible de borrar en días. Naruto regreso a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir. Lo necesitaba, el día de entrenamientos y la visita vigorosa de Tenten lo habían relajado al máximo. A pesar del interminable chakra recorriéndolo…dormir era necesidad de su cerebro. Tenia que hacerlo por algunas horas, de vez en cuando.

Fin del capitulo.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8: FORMANDO TRIANGULOS PARTE I**

**SPOILER:**

En las semanas siguientes sucedieron variedad de fenómenos que sacudieron el ambiente en la aldea. Sakura consulto con Ino sobre el asunto Naruto. La rubia, aunque pensaba buscar su chance, le dijo que lo sensato que podía hacer era seducir a Naruto sin llegar al final. Sakura quiso saber el por qué y la rubia argumento que el Uzumaki era un conquistador. Si ella lograba resistirlo, Naruto comenzaría a desearla más y más.

Eso podría llevar a que volviera a enamorarse de ella. Sakura recordó que en las épocas de la academia, esa situación exacta se daba. Naruto siguiéndola y ella negándose. El insistiendo cada vez más ante los fracasos. Podía funcionar ciertamente, aunque debía agregarle seducción y coquetería a su plan. No dejarlo llegar al final, pero atraerlo con la idea constantemente.

Naruto en tanto, alterno buenas y malas. Por un lado tenia "entrenamientos" con Tenten y por el otro algunas noches salía de copas, y terminaba jugando con su "gatita" Anko. Pero su relación con Konan estaba por los suelos. La peliazul se ofuscaba por cualquier cosa, le recriminaba cuando llegaba tarde a la casa y hacia buen rato que no podían mantener una conversación tranquila. Naruto no comprendía que le ocurría.

En todas las aldeas, durante casi 3 años, el rubio había salido con mujeres. Esa jamás había disgustado a Konan, jamás había enojado al punto de no hablarle. Pero el rubio pensó con cierta ligereza que las bromas la habían enojado y dejo de "seducirla". Por supuesto esto enfado aun mas a Konan que creyó al Uzumaki enamorado de alguna de las otras féminas. En resumen, el asunto estaba en pura tensión.

Por su parte Tenten, tuvo problemas con su equipo. Para ser exactos, ella dejo de corregir las deficiencias de sus compañeros. Con Gai y Rock Lee estaba todo bien, no así con Neji que era borde e individualista. El equipo "Gai" solía realizar misiones y solo si la operación era rango S, contaban con Neji Hyuuga como apoyo. El portador del Byakugan tenía su propio equipo de Gennin y la verdad, lo suyo no era enseñar.

Siempre había dependido de la amabilidad de Tenten para entrenar personalmente. Cosa que por alguna extraña "razón", se termino después de una tarde de tormenta. La chica dejo de seguirlo, dejo de ayudarlo a entrenar y Neji sintió que algo le faltaba.

/

Una mañana en particular, Neji supo la "razón" de todo el cambio. El equipo Gai volvió de una misión grado s, y luego de reportar todo a la Godaime, Tsunade le anuncio a Tenten que tenía a su cargo un nuevo equipo de Gennin. La castaña estaba feliz y Gai la felicito llorando escandalosamente. Al salir de la reunión los 4 fueron a almorzar. Sentados en la mesa del comedor Akimichi, comenzaron su charla:

-josh, -pose lee- por fin serás sensei, Tenten-san.

-así es Lee, -apoyo Gai con su brillante sonrisa- y será una buena maestra, no tengo dudas JA JA JA.

-¿Por qué sensei?- pregunto Tenten sonrojada

-¿Por qué más? –Señalo Gai- siempre has ayudado a todos en nuestro equipo a mejorar. Eres honesta y trabajadora.

-Gai-sensei tiene razón –grito Lee- siempre estuviste para nosotros.

Neji ni siquiera la miraba, estaba perdido en los recuerdos del equipo y buscaba que decirle. Las bestias verdes tenían razón, Tenten siempre había estado para ellos, y aunque distraídos y escandalosos, tanto Gai como lee siempre la invitaban a comer o la ayudaban a entrenar. Neji jamás lo había hecho. Tenten ignoro a Neji pero le dolió su actitud. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de disculparse por lo pasado. Pero era característica del Hyuuga, una desagradable frialdad.

Al terminar el almuerzo, las bestias verdes partieron rumbo a otro alocado entrenamiento. Tenten y Neji iban por la calle en la misma dirección.

-tengo la tarde libre, -dijo Neji- entrenare en el campo 15.

Usualmente lo siguiente a esas palabras era un chica sonriendo y ofreciéndose para ayudar pero…

-también tengo cosas que hacer –dijo mirando al frente despreocupada

-¿No vienes? –pregunto Neji sorprendido

-si necesitas ayuda puedes entrenar con Gai-sensei, –indico la castaña fríamente- el siempre está dispuesto.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo Tenten? –Dijo ofuscado- hace semanas que te comportas extraña.

-no lo creo, -dijo despreocupada- tal vez mis entrenamientos me tienen algo…..ocupada. –Sonriendo- pero tengo que prepararme si voy a ser sensei.

-te entiendo, -dijo sin saber cómo retenerla- mis estudiantes son un problema.

-debe ser porque necesitan un sensei –escurrió la chica burlesca

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Pregunto enojado

\- olvídalo, -restándole importancia- que tengas un lindo día….-irónica- (como yo lo tendré, te lo aseguro)

/

Una hora después, Tenten entro a la mansión Uzumaki. Un Byakugan siguió todos sus movimientos. Tenten y Naruto entrenando en el Dojo, con armas, cuerpo a cuerpo y….

Neji se puso rojo de furia, cerró sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos ella estaba sobre él. Solo veía sus canales de chakra, pero era muy claro que no entrenaban combate, una sobre el otro. Se fue a su escondite mascullando bronca, estaba muy furiosa, no podía entender que Tenten se rebajara a…no podía entenderlo.

/

Una mañana en particular, Naruto entrenaba con Kakashi y Sai en el campo 7. Estuvieron varias horas gastando chakra y el rubio noto que era vigilado. Mientras luchaba, activo brevemente su Rinnengan y obtuvo la ubicación del espía. Siguió entrenando y rato después Kakashi y Sai estaban de cara al suelo.

-muy bien Naruto, -respirando pesado- me rindo, -concluyo Kakashi mientras Sai, solo sonrió sentándose y recuperando oxigeno.

-buena pelea Sempai, -dijo el rubio parado y de brazos cruzados- no por nada es el legendario "ninja copia"

-ni tan legendario, -dijo el peliplata sacando su libro- no pude ni hacerte sudar.

-eres demasiado para nosotros Naruto-kun –dijo Sai sonriendo- si la fea hubiera estado,….tal vez.

-un día terminaras muerto si le sigues diciendo fea Sai –advirtió Naruto- te mandara a la luna de un solo golpe.

Los tres rieron y se sentaron para descansar. A pocos metros de allí, una joven de oscuros cabellos había visto todo el combate. Desactivo su Byakugan y se giro para retirarse. Pero detrás de ella, estaba Naruto. De la impresión cayo sentada al suelo y sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Pelea interesante? –sugirió el rubio de brazos cruzados

-Hai ji ji, muy buena Naruto-sama – respondió Hanabi

-tu perfume es delicioso, -dijo Naruto estirándole una mano para ayudarla- pero impropio si quieres espiar a alguien.

-Hai, que vergüenza…-sonrojada- no quería…. yo bueno….

-¿Y bien Hanabi? –Pregunto el rubio- ¿Seguirás siendo la "princesa", o te arriesgaras para ser la Kunoichi?

-quiero ser fuerte, -dijo la niña con determinación- le pido que me entrene Naruto-sensei.

El rubio sonrió complacido, había visto fuego en los perlados ojos de Hanabi Hyuuga. Y él se encargaría, de que esa llama creciera hasta el límite.

-te espero en la puerta de mi casa, 6 de la mañana, -yéndose- prepárate para lo peor.

Hanabi sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esto, pero no era miedo, era alegría y satisfacción. Entrenaría con toda su alma, su nuevo sensei se lo había prometido.

/

En los días siguientes Hanabi llegaba a las 6 de la mañana en punto a la mansión Uzumaki. Naruto y ella salían a correr varios kilómetros mientras el rubio le consultaba sobre su vida y gustos. La chica jamás había hecho ejercicios con pesas en su cuerpo y de resistencia tan duros. Cerca de las 8 am, volvían a la mansión y desayunaban. Hanabi sentía en cuerpo desfallecer y peor aun cuando Naruto le advirtió que después del desayuno, comenzarían los "verdaderos entrenamientos".

-¡¿Verdaderos entrenamientos?! Grito Hanabi sorprendiendo a Konan en la cocina- ¡estoy que me caigo!

-No seas quejica Hanabi –le espeto serio Naruto- tienes una resistencia patética. Todos los días empezaremos con trabajos de aumento físico. Expandiremos tus reservas de chakra y la resistencia de tu cuerpo. Luego del desayuno, aquí en mi casa, haremos Ninjutsu y Tayjutsu. Tenemos menos de 5 meses para que estés preparada.

-apoyando su cabeza en la mesa- ¡Voy a morir! –declaro con cataratas en los ojos

-algo así, -susurro divertido- pero cuando derrotes a tus rivales sin traspirar…

Hanabi elevo la vista con ojitos de estrellitas. Deseaba ser muy fuerte para demostrarles a todos.

Entrenaban todas las mañanas en algún campo y Hanabi regresaba a su casa arrastrando los pies para el almuerzo. Luego de varios días, y como Naruto nada le decía pregunto:

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien sensei?

Naruto miro al cielo pensando una respuesta adecuada. No quería deprimirla ni volverla una soberbia, así que solo le dijo:

-mucho tiempo entrene sin ningún sensei, -serio- y la única medida que tenia para saber si entrenaba bien, era que cuando volvía a mi casa por las noches, solo tenía fuerzas para dormir.

Hanabi se dijo entonces que ella estaba haciéndolo más que bien. Desde que Naruto-sensei la entrenaba, caía como pesado tronco a su cama, ¡Y ni Kami la despertaba! Incluso había llegado tarde al entrenamiento matutino las primeras madrugadas, y lo pagaba con sentadilla o flexiones extra. Estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero tal como Naruto lo sospechaba, tenía el coraje para soportar todo el dolor con tal de cambiar su destino.

/

Hinata, siempre a la caza de Naruto, se entero que su hermanita se veía con el rubio todos los días. Enloqueció de celos y comenzó a espiarlos todo el tiempo. Finalmente, un día preparo un almuerzo y se apareció por el campo donde Hanabi entrenaba con el Sannin.

-buen día….-dijo sonriendo- traje el almuerzo para ti, Hanabi-chan.

La niña la miro desconociéndola. Se llevaban pésimo y se agarraban de los pelos por cualquier asunto. Hinata siempre era la consentida de papa, mientras que Hanabi era la "oveja negra". Naruto suspiro sabiendo por donde soplaba el viento y siguió hablando con su estudiante sobre estilos y técnicas de combate. Hinata intento,"participar de la clase"y al rubio no le gusto ni medio. Se puso de pie, y con una señal mando a Hanabi para que practique con uno de sus clones. Cuando la niña se dispuso a entrenar, Naruto agarro del brazo a Hinata y poniéndola detrás de un árbol le dijo:

-¿Hinata qué quieres aquí? –severo- tu, yo y tu hermana sabemos que no viniste para darle de comer.

-tienes razón, -dijo sonrojada- no vine por ella, ella no me importa. Solo vine por ti.

-Hinata, -suspirando- ya hablamos de esto y….

-quiero que me entrenes también –dijo intentando acercarse- yo también puedo….

-deteniéndola del brazo- ¿Qué haces?...ya te dije que….

-¡no! –Chillo la Hyuuga- ¿Por qué ella puede estar contigo y yo no?

-¡Por Kami-sama Hinata! –Grito sorprendido- es una niña, ¿Que clase de pervertido crees que soy?

Hinata no se aguanto más y agarrándolo del cuello lo beso bruscamente. Intento aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo, obligarlo a poseerla. Estaba desquiciada por su olor, por sus ojos, por su piel. El la separo con dificultad y comenzó a mirarla con gesto acobardado.

-basta, -le dijo serio- detente de una vez.

-te amo, -le susurraba Hinata- tómame aquí mismo. Soy toda tuya.

-¡No! –Liberándose- ¿me crees idiota?

Ella se le quedo mirando y bajo la cabeza en una mescla de vergüenza y humillación.

-no me acostare contigo para que después se lo cuentes a "papi" –dijo duro- no lo hare contigo para que intentes quedar embarazada. Los hijos no son grilletes. ¿Crees que no se tu plan?

Hinata se le quedo mirando, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Cómo pudo saber el….? Era Hanabi, seguro Hanabi le había advertido a Naruto todo. Seguro había leído su diario íntimo y lo sabía todo. Su maldita hermana le estaba arrebatando al amor de su vida.

Naruto volvió al centro del campo y le dijo a su estudiante que por hoy era suficiente. Hanabi lo vio tan enojado que creyó era su culpa:

-¿Se molesto conmigo Naruto-sensei? –susurro apenada

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Le respondió sonriendo el hombre- pero…..recordé que Konan-san me dijo que llegara temprano para el almuerzo. ¿Quieres venir?

Hanabi le sonrió gritando ¡Si! Ya que Konan cocinaba manjares. Hinata los vio irse furiosa, quería vengarse, quería herirlos, quería poseer a Naruto como fuera. Y si para tenerlo debía eliminar al resto de las mujeres que lo pretendían…ella se encargaría de acabarlas.

/

Una hora después Naruto y su alumna almorzaban en el comedor de la mansión Uzumaki. Konan los veía fascinada de cómo el rubio lograba captar toda la atención de la niña con sus consejos y enseñanzas. La presencia de Hanabi en el día a día había comenzado a influenciar bien en Naruto. Dejo de beber como condenado y de salir siempre de juerga.

Konan lo vio con alegría estudiar toda una noche viejos pergaminos con técnicas. Se preocupaba por su estudiante, no era mera obligación impuesta de algún sector. Konan primero se preocupo por esa noche de "estudio" del rubio (cosa que jamás había hecho desde que lo conocía) la peliazul le consulto si su insomnio era por las frecuentes pesadillas que solía tener y el rubio señalo que hacía tiempo no las tenía, tal vez por fin, estaba libre de ellas.

Konan sirvió la comida en la mesa y dejo ver una suave sonrisa al decir que por como cuidaba de Hanabi seria sin dudas un buen padre en el futuro. Naruto no pudo evitar responder que ella sería una buena madre también, porque siempre cocinaba como los dioses.

La mujer se volteo de un salto poniéndose roja como tomate. El rubio aprovecho la situación y le acaricio la espalda sensualmente. Tuvo que huir del comedor seguido por shuriken de papel. Hanabi solía reír mucho por las bromas de Naruto. Se había quedado algunas tardes con Konan en su jardín del traspatio y la mujer la había tratado muy bien. Ese día en particular, pese al incidente que provoco la huida del rubio, Hanabi se mantuvo pensativa y seria. Luego del almuerzo, yéndose rumbo a su casa, soltó lo que tanto había pensado:

-Naruto-sensei ¿Por qué razón usted….no…?

-tengo mis motivos, -interrumpió Naruto serio- Hinata es una persona…..digamos diferente a lo que se ve a simple vista. Pero esas cosas no tienen que ver con nuestro entrenamiento Hanabi-chan –sonriéndole

-tenga cuidado con ella –dijo la niña preocupada- sus sentimientos por usted….son como una obsesión.

Naruto lo sabía, tenia buena información de Anko sobre los Hyuuga. Pero Hanabi no tenía la culpa de nada y el rubio no quería involucrarla.

-Hanabi-chan, -sonriendo- te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Pero solo quiero que te enfoques en tu entrenamiento. –Acariciándole la cabeza- solo en eso y nada más.

Hanabi le sonrió y se fue por la calle muy contenta. Naruto-sensei era duro con sus prácticas, pero tanto él como Konan, eran las únicas personas que la trataban con cariño y respeto. Eso la hacía muy feliz.

Naruto ingreso a la mansión y sin decir palabra se dedico toda la tarde a poner sellos en cada pared de su gran casa. Dichos sellos, cortesía de la herencia Uzumaki, bloqueaban las habilidades sensoriales desde el exterior. Ni siquiera el Byakugan podría ver el interior de la mansión.

/

En los días siguientes la bomba estallo. Hinata histérica de celos informo a su padre de lo que su hermana menor hacia durante las mañanas. El líder del clan Hyuuga se enfureció terriblemente. Una niña de 13 años junto a ese hombre mujeriego y…..junto a ese….monstruo.

Hiashi llego a la oficina de Tsunade y Sakura se encontraba allí. Hiashi comenzó su protesta airadamente y para sorpresa de Sakura, la irritable Godaime Hokage, ni se inmuto.

-Tsunade-hime –decía el Hyuuga furioso- ese hombre es un monstruo. No entiendo como se le permite andar por la calle sin más.

La rubia líder estaba preparada para esta "tormenta" desde el mismísimo instante que Naruto le anuncio a quien entrenaría.

-y por supuesto usted tiene pruebas de estas acusaciones…. ¿Cierto?

-aunque nada perverso ocurriera, -se atajo Hiashi- aun así está entrenando a mi hija, sin mi autorización.

-le diré dos cosas, -señalo la rubia- Hanabi Hyuuga es Kunoichi de esta aldea y por lo tanto, es mi autorización la que se requiere en estos casos. En segundo término, ¿Está acusando de perversión de menores al hombre….que pretendía se case con su hija mayor?

Sakura bajo la cabeza y sonrió suavemente. Su sensei le había dado justo en el blanco.

-mi hija debe ser entrenada por la familia –dijo soberbio el líder- no puedo dejar esa misión a cualquiera.

-Naruto Uzumaki es un Sannin de Konoha –dijo Tsunade ofuscándose- ¡¿Se atreve a decir que es "cualquiera"?!

Hiashi se estaba metiendo con la memoria de los antiguos Sannin si se atrevía a decir más. Así que dijo lo que se le ocurrió para salir del paso y terminar el asunto "diplomáticamente".

-me reservo el derecho de evaluar su "entrenamiento" –despectivo- antes de los próximos exámenes chunin.

El Hyuuga se fue y Tsunade sonrió. Naruto se metía en un problema tras otro. Pero algo le decía a la experimentada mujer, que el Uzumaki sabía lo que hacía de sobra.

Sakura en tanto, uso el horario de su turno en el hospital para digerir la noticia. ¿Qué hacia Naruto entrenando a Hanabi? O también…. ¿Como no se había enterado ella, si prácticamente lo veía día por medio? Evaluó con calma la situación y concluyo que ella siempre se veía y salía con Naruto en las tardes. Si el rubio entrenaba a su estudiante por las mañanas, era posible que ella no se hubiese enterado. Salían a pasear, o a comer noche por medio. Ella le coqueteaba y el avanzaba como tromba.

Pero Sakura lo frenaba permitiéndole solo algunos besos y caricias. El rubio se veía impaciente pero al mismo tiempo confiado. Sakura esperaba desesperarlo para así arrancarle una promesa. Pero no sabía, que sus planes caerían por tierra muy pronto.

Naruto no se apuraba, por la simple razón que por un lado o por el otro, siempre tenía una "descarga a tierra".

Anko le pasaba toda la información sobre los Hyuuga y era la fuente que Naruto poseía para defenderse del consejo. La pelivioleta lo venia "extorsionando" con que Naruto debía hacer algo por ella. El rubio le dijo que si naturalmente, y nunca espero que la bella mujer, le propusiera tamaño desafío.

Cierta noche se encontraron en un bar, Anko entre copa y copa le dijo:

-quiero que hagas algo por mi precioso –sonriendo

-dime entonces, -sensual- "mi gatita" se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Merece mi respeto y atención.

-tengo una fantasía, -le confesó complacida- y solo tú, me puedes ayudar a concretar.

-uummn, interesante…-perverso- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-en dos semanas en mi cumpleaños- le dijo la mujer- y quiero una fiesta de 3 personas….-sonriendo

Naruto la miro elevando una ceja. ¿No le alcanzaba con el brutal sexo que tenían? ¿Además quería otro hombre? Esta mujer definitivamente estaba perdida. Pero cuando la mujer le confesó quien era la tercera persona, el rubio se relamió más, que la propia Anko.

/

En la mansión Hyuuga, en el horario del almuerzo, toda la familia alrededor de la mesa comía en silencio. Había bruscos sonidos de platos y choque de utelsillos. Hanabi se dedicaba a su alimento con la cabeza baja y sabiendo que absolutamente todos, la miraban acusadoramente. Cada quien tenía su asunto particular contra Naruto, y parecían enfocar esos rencores en la pequeña niña. Finalmente, y viendo con sorpresa que a Hanabi le importaba un pepino las miradas de todos, fue su padre quien hablo:

-Hanabi, -dijo serio- he decidido entrenarte personalmente.

El silencio continuo inamovible, Neji y Hinata se ofuscaron porque ellos perderían horas de práctica. Todo por culpa de…..

-de acuerdo padre –indico la niña sin emoción

-trabajaremos por las mañanas, -señalo el líder- veremos cuanto evolucionas y el año entrante….

\- los entrenamientos con el clan- interrumpió Hanabi- siempre son por las tardes, no tienes que cambiar el horario por mí, padre- mirándolo fijamente

Ambos lo sabían, todos en la mesa lo sabían, Hiashi quería que Hanabi dejara de ir con Naruto. La niña sabía que su padre quería alejarla del rubio, sin embargo….

-Hanabi-hime, -susurro Neji a su lado- si el tío Hiashi modifica los horarios, el es el líder y debemos….

-en las mañanas entreno con Naruto-sensei –afirmo tajante- y eso no cambiara…

-ya no mas, -sentencio Hiashi seriamente- mi entrenamiento es el mejor para tu estilo.

-perdona la pregunta padre….-contradijo Hanabi- ¿Le tomo dos meses acordarse de mi entrenamiento?

-¡Como te atreves jovencita! –Grito uno de los ancianos Hyuuga- ¡Retírate a tu alcoba!

La niña se puso de pie con serenidad y dejo la mesa sin que se le notara ni un gesto. El silencio en el comedor alerto que nadie esperaba esta reacción rebelde de una Hyuuga.

-quiero que la vigilen, -susurro Hiashi a los integrantes de la familia secundaria- cada paso que de, cada minuto fuera de esta casa. Quiero saber todo lo que hace con ese hombre.

/

El equipo Kakashi fue convocado para una misión en país del hierro. El ninja copia, Sai y Sakura estaban listos para partir. Mifune (líder de los samurái) había sido víctima de un atentado y estaba a salvo. Los atacantes eran numerosos y de nivel desconocido. Era por esto que Tsunade decidió incorporar a otro miembro al escuadrón "Kakashi".

-hola chicos –dijo Naruto apareciendo en la oficina

¿Naruto?- se preguntaron los 3- (que bien) –pensaron al mismo tiempo

La misión era rango A con posibilidad de elevarse a S. era por eso que Naruto estaría incluido en el viaje. Al rato Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino se sumaron como apoyo a esta misión. Los líderes serian Kakashi y Shikamaru. Naruto sería el refuerzo para ambos equipos en caso de emergencia. Así fue, como los 7 Shinobi partieron de la aldea rumbo a país del hierro.

/

En la mansión Uzumaki quedaron Yamato y Kabuto. No solo estarían al cuidado de Konan, sino que uno de ellos ayudaría a Hanabi con su entrenamiento. La niña al principio miro con algo de temor al domador de serpientes, pero enseguida la voz de su sensei surgió de el tranquilizándola. Se veía diferente, pero aun así, era Naruto-sensei.

/

Los equipos y Naruto avanzaron por los bosques a toda velocidad. Llegada la noche acamparon y al salir el sol prosiguieron su rumbo. Les tomaría 3 días llegar al objetivo, aunque para algunas personas en esos equipos, les tomaría mucho menos tiempo lograr sus propósitos.

Ino aprovechaba el viaje para acercarse a Naruto y ponerse en "contacto". Se había quedado deseosa de comprobar los rumores que Konan dejo entrever sobre la capacidad amatoria del rubio. Naruto hizo en tanto, lo que siempre hacia frente a una mujer hermosa, seducirla.

Sakura lo quería matar, y encima Ino-puerca se le insinuaba descaradamente. Naruto acabaría por montarla a la primera de cambio. La pelirosa se dijo que eso no pasaría y roja de celos se pego a Naruto.

Caía la noche del segundo día y Kakashi (líder general de la misión) decidió que ambos equipos podían pasar la noche en un pequeño poblado apacible. Habían avanzado rápido y sin interrupciones, así que llevaban casi un día de ventaja al tiempo de misión. Había varios hospedajes y eligieron un lugar pequeño con los baños de aguas termales.

Tuvieron una cena tranquila y los hombres decidieron bañarse. Naruto fue el único que no accedió a la propuesta. Cuando se lo preguntaron, dijo que dormiría algunas horas y en la madrugada tomaría el baño. Cuestión que no era cierto por que fue a una zona de bosques para gastar chakra en entrenamientos.

Ino escucho el comentario y una mirada de picardía reveló que algo se le había cruzado por la mente. Sakura la vio y luego del escalofrió que la recorrió decidió vigilarla con cuidado. Su rubia amiga era capaz de cualquier cosa y por lo tanto debía pegarse a ella en lo que restara de la noche.

/

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Naruto vestido tan solo con su blanca toalla llego al estanque de aguas termales. Se sentó en el agua apoyando su espalda sobre el borde de piedras.

-aahh esto es vida –susurro complacido- luna llena, oscuridad en el hospedaje y ningún trasero peludo que perturbe mi tranquilidad.

Cerro sus ojos y activo el Rinnengan para recopilar información del día sobre Yamato y Kabuto. Konan estaba bien, Hanabi entrenaba duramente, todo estaba en calma. Desactivo sus ojos y se tranquilizo cuando….

-¿te puedo hacer compañía? –susurro una dulce voz

El rubio giro un poco el cuello y la escultural Ino Yamanaka le daba tamaño espectáculo vestida, tan solo con una larga toalla.

-¿sueles meterte en baños de hombres a menudo? –le sonrió Naruto

-este es horario libre –le contesto pícaramente entrando y quitándose la toalla- cualquiera puede venir –sonrió sexi

-¿y elegiste este horario, por alguna razón en particular? –jugueteó sensual el hombre

Ella suspiro, le dedico una mirada profunda y dijo:

-en este horario, la vista es hermosa.

-¡Y no sabes cuánto! –pensó Naruto lascivo

Ambos estaban sentados a 3 metros de distancia y hablaron un rato. Poco a poco, ella se fue acercando y se volvía más sugerente con gestos y palabras. El tema Sakura salió a la luz sin casi proponerlo:

-¿y qué le hiciste a tu amiga? –Dijo Naruto divertido- parecía dispuesta a seguirte hasta el infierno je je.

-le agregue un somnífero a su te nocturno, -dijo traviesa- no me gusta que me vigilen.

Ambos rieron y ya la chica estaba casi junto a él, a un cuerpo de distancia. Por la oscuridad reinante, no se podía ver a traves del agua, y eso le daba más erotismo al asunto.

-supongo que te acercaste a mí, -sensual- en busca de algo….-sonrió el rubio

-si –admitió ella sonrojada- a menos que no estés dispuesto a dármelo.

Estaban a un cuerpo de distancia, sus rostro comenzaron a acercarse y….

Fin del capítulo.

/

 **CAPITULO 8: FORMANDO TRIANGULOS PARTE II  
**

**SPOILER:**

Estaban a un cuerpo de distancia y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse cuando….

-¡Que linda noche para bañarse! –Dijo Sakura entrando en el agua justo entre los rubios- ¿No es cierto?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí frente de balcón?! –grito la rubia

-Vengo a bañarme ¡Ino-puerca! –gruñendo

Naruto se reía de ver gruñir amenazantes a las dos mujeres. Sakura estaba celosa, horriblemente celosa. Tanto que por interrumpir la acción de su "amiga", no se percato que se metía en la boca del lobo.

-¿No te tomaste tú té nocturno? – le espeto la rubia

-soy ninja medico idiota, -contesto la rosa- pude oler tu somnífero de cuarta al instante.

Naruto la miraba reñir bastante divertido, a Ino no le importaba estar desnuda frente a él. Era obvio puesto que su plan había sido ese. Pero Sakura, enredada en su duelo con la rubia, estaba desnuda a centímetros de Naruto. Lo extraño era que no parecía notarlo en el trajín del duelo verbal.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras de él! –le grito la rosa- ¡puerca!

-no seas mala Sakurita. –Susurro la rubia haciendo puchero- mi "jardín", también requiere atención.

Sakura se le quedo mirando y la rubia le dio un pellizco en un seno con sus dedos traviesamente. La pelirosa, aun mas cabreada, estaba por devolverle un puñetazo cuando….

-Ino –reprochándole divertido- los pechos de Sakura-chan no tienen que ser tratados así. –con tono protector

Sakura giro cuello y recién cayó en la cuenta que Naruto estaba pegado a ella y ambos desnudos. Estiro el brazo para buscar la toalla y cubrirse, pero con furia la había lanzado muy lejos. Naruto vio su turbación y aprovecho:

-los dulces pechos de Sakura-chan, -masajeándole uno con su mano- deben ser acariciados tiernamente –sonriendo

-¿Qué haces? –dijo la rosa asustada

-¿Cómo….así? –sugirió Ino traviesa atrapando el otro seno de su amiga

-no….-dijo Sakura entre nerviosa y excitada- no lo…..hagan…

Naruto siguió masajeándole el seno y con la otra mano le giro el cuello besando sus labios. Ino comenzó a lamerle el otro pecho mientras que con sus manos le impedía a Sakura moverse del lugar entre los rubios. Las caricias de los dos la tenían entre confundida e indefensa, Naruto la besaba tan rico, y sus manos la recorrían con una mescla de ternura y pasión que la estaba enloqueciendo.

Ino hacia su parte magníficamente, su lengua endurecía el seno izquierdo de su amiga y un par de sus dedos jugueteaban con la intimidad de la pelirosa.

-de…ténganse….-rogaba apenas Sakura- es…..sucio.

-muy sucio…..-aseguro Ino excitada- pero oírte gemir….me pone a mil.

-ya que estamos confesándonos….-dijo Naruto sin dejar de estimular a Sakura- este baño es el mejor que he tenido en años…

La lengua de Naruto invadió las defensas de la pelirosa desbordándola. Gemía y suspiraba porque Ino no dejaba de tocarla con maestría. Así continuaron por minutos, como si ambos rubios se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacer correr a Sakura al costo que fuera. La chica estaba indefensa y cuando la intensidad de los gemidos aumento demasiado, Naruto uso su lengua para castigar los pezones juntándolos con sus manos en el centro, al mismo tiempo Ino introdujo su tercer dedo en Sakura llevándola de cabeza a su primer orgasmo.

-¡OH…..Nooooo! –gimió desinflándose de tensiones

Los rubios se separaron para verla y la Yamanaka susurro:

-te dije que te la entregaría, -mordiéndole sensual la oreja- mira ese rostro Naruto, -perversa- está en el cielo la condenada.

Sakura estaba con la espalda en el borde de piedra, el cuello hacia atrás y los ojos perdidos en la lujuria. Naruto sonrió, realmente era hermosa, aun con todas sus rabietas era única. Ino le giro el cuello y lo beso profundo.

-no te olvides de mi, - le susurro- estoy tan necesitada –con gesto de pena

Naruto la agarro por la cintura y se sentó junto a Sakura con Ino encima. Se besaron, se acariciaron, el lamio sus pechos haciéndola estremecer. Ino tenía una mano masajeando el miembro de Naruto y el rubio le devolvía atenciones de la misma forma.

Sakura los miraba respirando con dificultad. ¡Debería estar furiosa! Pero verlo montándoselo junto a ella, la enloqueció. Ella quiso ser la que estuviera cabalgando a Naruto en ese momento. Mientras la rosa recuperaba el aliento, Ino ya estaba moviéndose sobre Naruto. Le decía cosas sucias tal su estilo "Ino-puerca".

-Naruto me estas matando, –decía besándolo- ¡Dame más! ¡Dame mas, revientameee!

Naruto acelero y el chapoteo del agua se mesclaba en concierto con los gritos de la rubia. Sakura se alarmo porque alguien escucharía y alcanzando una pequeña toalla se la dio a morder a Ino.

-muy…bien, -dijo el rubio siguiendo en lo suyo- esa es mi Sakura-chan.

Ella intento alejarse, y él la tomo rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura. La ubico entre Ino y el. La beso salvajemente mientras ella intentaba resistir la excitación que la consumía irremediablemente. Ino seguía en el "sube y baja" pero apoyaba ambas manos en la espalda pálida de Sakura impidiéndole escapar.

-sucio….perver…tido- le decía entre besos la rosa- me estas….

-si mi amor, lo que quieras –le respondía sin dejar de besarla- pronto te tocara también a ti.

Ino no lo soporto mas, mordió con todo la toalla en su boca y se corrió. Arqueo la espalda cayendo pesada sobre Sakura y dejándole espacio, la sentó delante de ella. Naruto se acomodo mejor y entre los rubios estaba la pelirosa siendo atacada por todos lados. Sus empujones y resistencias se evaporaban. Las manos de ambos rubios exploraban todo en su blanca piel obligándola a gemir aun contra su voluntad.

-Sakura-chan, -le dijo Naruto al oído roncamente- estas tan caliente que me vuelves loco.

-es el….agua... –dijo ella totalmente perdida

-si si, es el agua….-continuo Ino delatándola- el "agua"….te va a follar como mereces.

Sakura abrió grandes los ojos al oír esto, Ino la obligo a erguirse y sintió el duro falo del Uzumaki entrando en su cuerpo. Sakura no pudo reprimir el grito en su garganta, pero Ino le giro el cuello comiendo el sonido con sus labios. Naruto estiro sus brazos aferrándose al trasero de la rubia y teniendo a Sakura totalmente encerrada en el placer.

Ino noto que Sakura no se movía y con sus manos la obligo a subir y bajar presionando sobre los hombros.

-desgraciados…..-decía la rosa mordiéndose los labios- malditos…..me estoy….

-córrete mi amor….-le indico Naruto- no te preocupes por nada. –moviéndose más dentro de ella

-córrete amiga, -le mordió el cuello Ino- que también estoy echando humo….

Las palabras, las caricias, el duro miembro yendo a los más profundo de su ser. Penetrando hasta los prejuicios, rompiendo con todos sus esquemas planeados. Naruto no era de ella, Sakura era de Naruto. Esta verdad quedo sellada bajo esa luna y presenciada por su mejor amiga, quedaría en su piel a partir de ese momento.

-¡Me corrooooo! –grito descontrolada

Sakura se acostó sobre Naruto y tenía a Ino recostada en su espalda. Los 3 estaban agitados, y el rubio de postre, se había corrido dentro de la pelirosa. Naruto la tomo por el cuello y la beso profundo, ella no podía creer que se recuperara al instante. Podía sentir el miembro del rubio duro entre los cuerpos de las kunoichi.

-¿no estás conforme? –le susurro Sakura sonriente

-nunca se me acabara mi hambre de Sakura-chan –contesto perverso- pero también tienes que dormir no?

-pero tú no tendrás esa suerte –le provoco Ino, detrás de Sakura- prepárate a sufrir Uzumaki.

La rubia aparto a Sakura que como flan se movió. Pero enseguida quiso volver a la acción.

-! Ey! ¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto Ino divertida- es mi turno.

-pero yo… -dijo la rosa bajando la vista apenada

-tranquila amor, -le sonrió el- nunca te dejare sola.

Naruto agarro a la rubia y la hizo arrodillarse apoyando los codos en el borde de la fuente. La tomo por las caderas y la penetro sin trámites.

-desgraciado….-dijo gimiendo la rubia- es muy grande….! Ten cuidado!

El siguió en lo suyo sonriendo y Sakura perdió los estribos al ver la cara de placer en la rubia. Naruto la agarro de la larga cabellera y tirándole del pelo la embestía sin piedad. Sakura pensó que la lastimaba pero la rubia estaba en la gloria:

-Sigue….-murmuraba Ino- sigue y no pares….

La pelirosa se paro junto a Naruto y lo besaba abrazándolo de costado.

-Naru….-entre besos- estamos en un lugar público…..¿Que pasaría si…?

-cuando volvamos a casa…podremos hacerlo sin pausa en mi casa.

-¡Ah Kami-sama! –Gruño Ino- este no me quitas frentonaaa!

-ayuda a tu amiga – le susurro perverso Naruto- sus pezones necesitan una boca como la tuya Sakura-chan.

-me desquitare de la cerdita –dijo sonriente la rosa

Naruto tomo de los muslos a Ino y se los separo manteniéndola en aire. Esto provoco que la penetración fuera más profunda y la rubia volvió a apelar a la mordaza de toalla para no despertar al hotel entero. Sakura se recostó debajo de la Yamanaka y apoyando la espalda en las piedras del borde, se dispuso a lamerle los pechos hasta desquiciarla.

Resulto que era muy hábil con la lengua y las manos sabían recorrer a la rubia con pericia. Por supuesto que la monumental follada que estaba sufriendo logro en 1 minuto hacer correr a Ino al punto de quedar semi desmayada sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

Sakura y Naruto recostaron a la durmiente Ino a un costado de la fuente. La cubrieron con toallas y allí quedo descansando un rato. Naruto pensó en ayudar a Sakura para llevar a la rubia a dormir. Pero la pelirosa lo atrajo al agua y poniéndose sobre él le susurro:

-te odio por hacerme esto, pero dame mas, -besándolo- deja a la cerda dormir allí. Dame uno más Naru…..-relamiéndose

-de acuerdo amor, -sonriente- para ti, siempre tendré uno más.

Entre besos y caricias reiniciaron una vez más la unión que ambos necesitaban. Bajo la luna llena, en la oscuridad de las aguas termales, hicieron el amor.

***********************************************************

Naruto abrió los ojos, las aguas termales lo habían relajado al máximo y acababa de tener un sueño erótico que lo tenía medio enloquecido. Ino y Sakura en el mismo paquete, menuda fortuna seria. Lamentablemente Sakura jamás se prestaría a esos juegos, Naruto sentía hace semanas que Sakura le ganaba terreno inevitablemente. La quería, y si las cosas seguían así, si ella invadía hasta sus sueños, terminaría por amarla.

-Kami, -pensó el rubio excitado- necesito una mujer.

entonces, en ese momento:

-¿te puedo hacer compañía? –susurro una dulce voz

El rubio giro un poco el cuello y la escultural Ino Yamanaka le daba tamaño espectáculo vestida, tan solo con una larga toalla. Naruto se la quedo mirando ansioso y sorprendido. Había soñado justo esas palabras y esa escena un minuto antes. "deja vu" , un instante de tu vida que crees haber vivido más de una vez. El rubio Uzumaki solo se limito a seguir las palabras dichas en su fantasía, tal vez, se cumpliría tal cual:

-¿sueles meterte en baños de hombres a menudo? –Le sonrió Naruto

-este es horario libre –le contesto pícaramente entrando y quitándose la toalla- cualquiera puede venir –sonrió sexi

-¿y elegiste este horario, por alguna razón en particular? –jugueteó sensual el hombre

Ella suspiro, le dedico una mirada profunda y dijo:

-en este horario, la vista es hermosa.

-¡Y no sabes cuánto! –pensó Naruto lascivo- (ah bendito sueños)

15 minutos después Ino y Naruto se lo montaban como si no hubiera mañana. El rubio disfruto como nunca de una sexi mujer dispuesta a todo. Ino comprendió, durante casi 4 horas que Konan y sus rumores no eran desacertados.

/

En los siguientes días, la tensión entre las kunoichi se mantuvo constante. En cada parada, en cada pequeña oportunidad, Ino se acostaba con Naruto. Sakura lo sabía, pero no podía ponerse al nivel de su amiga por que Naruto la terminaría tratando como a cualquiera de las otras. Así que simplemente fingía no ver lo obvio y se dedicaba a charlar con él y seducirlo sin permitirle llegar al final.

La misión fue un éxito, Naruto invoco a Madara y les tomo un par de días encontrar a los culpables del atentado. El poderoso Genjutsu del Uchiha, conocido como "Tsukuyomi" obligo a revelar todos los secretos de los rebeldes capturados. Kakashi le consulto sobre las invocaciones a su ex-estudiante durante los días de misión. Naruto le explico que existían dos tipos de Rinnengan.

El impuro, que poseía el fallecido Nagato. Cuyo poder podía trasferir una porción de su esencia a varios cuerpos utilizando tan solo una habilidad por cada cuerpo. Mientras que Naruto había perfeccionado el Doujutsu pudiendo contar con la totalidad del poder y habilidades individuales de cada cuerpo controlado.

-son como clones míos, -dijo con orgullo el Sannin- pero sólidos y con sus habilidades propias.

Kakashi realmente se asusto, era terrible pensar en una pelea contra esos ojos del Uzumaki. Yamato y el Mokuton, Madara y el Sharingan, Kabuto y su infinidad de técnicas entre las cuales, podía estar el Edo tensei.

-¿y que hiciste con las almas del Edo tensei? –interrogo el peliplata

-Libere todas las almas, -asintió el rubio- y luego les ofrecí a los que quisieran, quedarse para pelear.

-imagino que muchos eluden el infierno de esta forma no? –completo Kakashi

-Hai, -aseguro Naruto- a mí me sirven sus poderes. Y si quieren eludir los infiernos, –suspirando- la verdad no puedo culparlos.

Sakura escucho esta conversación oculta. Recordó que Konan había comentado algo al respecto: "camino los 9 infiernos para perfeccionar sus ojos"….. Aun tenía que saber esa historia, algo en su corazón le indicaba que esa podía ser la razón del desamor se Naruto Uzumaki.

/

Al volver a Konoha, Naruto se despidió de Ino muy a su manera:

Por mi parte, -sonriendo- visítame cuando quieras preciosa.

-¿en serio? –guiñándole el ojo seductora- entonces tal vez debas saber que estaré encantada de aceptar un compromiso si alguna vez, -sonriendo- decides casarte.

-lo pensare muñeca lo prometo, -divertido, saludándola con la mano- (y estarás en mis sueños) te lo aseguro.

Sakura apretaba los dientes al oír tan melosa conversación que la dejaba afuera. ¿Ahora hasta Ino pensaba en casarse con Naruto? ¡¿Qué clase de hechizo utilizaba?!

-así que ahora me cambias por Ino-puerca no? –dijo ofuscada

-nunca mi amor, -acariciándole el rostro divertido- sin dudas eres con quien voy a estar. –Travieso- pero ya que son amigas –concluyo perverso

-¡seré única esposa o nada! Jum –de brazos cruzados y haciendo puchero

-abrazándola por detrás- ya veremos mi amor, -sonriendo- ya veremos.

/

Cuando el rubio regreso a la mansion Uzumaki estaba tan contento que nada lo perturbaría, deshizo las invocaciones y busco a Konan en el jardín. El lugar se había trasformado, era todo pastura y arboles por doquier. Había una línea de rosales y una fuente de agua en el centro del lugar. Lilas, jazmines, cerezos, rosas. Una variedad tan colorida que parecía un cuadro surrealista.

-cuanta belleza, -pensó Naruto- increíble como pudo…..Konan-san es una mujer especial, no hay dudas.

La peliazul apareció junto a él y Naruto le dijo:

-tienes un increíble don, ¿Has pensado en venderlas?

-no es mala idea –señalo seria la mujer- con Yamato asistiendo, las flores crecen a un ritmo fuera de lo común. –Suave sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

Naruto le conto de la misión y por supuesto obvio la parte del sexo. Konan sin embargo lo leía como libro abierto y enseguida descubrió que por algo andaba tan feliz.

-¿y cuando se mudara esa mujer aquí?

-¿que mujer? –sorprendido

-Haruno Sakura –dijo ofuscada

-por que…?

-dijiste que ella te señalo "seré única esposa o nada" –susurro dura- significa que piensa en casarse contigo. Y eso a ti te agrada más que nada.

-en ningún momento hablamos de eso –indico Naruto medio acobardado de lo que sentía- acaso tu…..-divertido- ¿Estas….celosa?

-no, -dijo, aunque moría de celos- simplemente quiero saberlo. Para levantar mis cosas y mudarme.

A Naruto el asunto le olio a problemas y enseguida quiso saber:

-¿Mudarte? –Serio- te comportas como si te hubiera echado. Esta casa, es de los dos.

-no, -le corrigió la peliazul- esta casa es de tu familia, y yo me marchare muy pronto.

-¿Te marcharas? –Sorprendido y dolorido- ¿adonde? ¿Quieres que te compre una casa o que….

-no te molestes –concluyo la mujer- me iré de Konoha.

Naruto sintió una irritación crecer adentro como hacía años no le ocurría. Ella lo provocaba, estaba provocándole una terrible ira…..

-¡De acuerdo! –Grito furioso- ¡avísame cuando te quieras ir de Konoha y haremos las maletas para largarnos!

El rubio se metió a la casa envenenado de rabia. Ella lo siguió confundida y le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres decir con: "haremos las maletas" –deteniéndolo del hombro- la que se va soy yo.

El se volvió y mirándola con una mescla de pena y rabia contesto:

-¡Por supuesto que te vas! ¡Y yo me iré contigo!

-¿Por qué? –susurro Konan tratando de disimular su alegría y confusión- si tú tienes….

-estoy feliz de volver a Konoha, tengo amigos, mi oka-san, mi estudiante, mujeres. –Enumero Naruto- pero igual me iré contigo. ¡Por que a ti te vale un cuerno que te diga: "Te necesito"!

Konan se puso roja como tomate. El estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo, solo por irse con ella.

-no me necesitas –dijo intentando no sonreír- tú tienes muchas mujeres que….

-¡Si, si lo que tu digas!-le corto el Uzumaki- como no me sirve decirte lo que significas para mi, simplemente te seguiré a donde vayas. ¡Punto final!

Konan tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no saltar sobre él y comérselo a besos. Prácticamente le había dicho "te quiero". Y estaba dispuesto a acompañarla aun perdiéndolo todo. Naruto estaba sonrojado y con gesto de humillación. Se había prometido no depender de ninguna mujer nunca más. Y ahora su verdad desnuda era que Konan significaba mucho para él. Significaba el eterno agradecimiento, la deuda que jamás podría saldar.

Naruto subió por las escaleras a su cuarto por que había sido muy claro, demasiado claro. Pero ella quería confirmarlo, quería quebrar la barrera de "amigos", hacerla mil pedazos y darle alas al corazón. Lo siguió nerviosa y entro al cuarto justo detrás de él. Naruto se giro y espeto agrio:

-¿Qué? –pregunto desviando la vista avergonzado

-¿Dime por que? –Indico Konan- yo nunca te di….

-¿Sexo? –Interrumpió Naruto- ¡Crees que es lo más valioso del mundo para mí! –Respiraba agitado- ¿Crees que me olvidare, de las noches de pesadillas que no podía dormir?¿cuando lloraba a lagrima viva y tú me abrazabas y acunabas toda la noche? ¿Cómo podría olvidar que andando por los infiernos era tu voz la que me daba ánimos para no caer?

-Naruto….-susurro Konan deprimida- Naruto perdóname yo pensé…..

\- quise darnos un hogar aquí en mi aldea.-continuo impasible- pero si quieres seguir vagando por los países, si tanto te molestan mis asuntos con mujeres aquí. ¡De acuerdo! Me avisas cuando te dé la gana, junto mis porquerías ¡y nos vamos!

Naruto entro como vendaval a su baño privado y cerró la puerta tras él. Konan se quedo dura, se tomo el pecho y sentándose en la cama grande de Naruto repaso en su mente cada palabra. No sabía que sentir, temor, angustia, alegría. Un impresionante deseo de amarlo, de ser parte de él y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Las piernas no le respondían, no daba crédito el cuerpo para arrollar con esa puerta y entregarse. Simplemente el miedo, ese sentimiento que Konan jamás había poseído en su vida la bloqueaba mas allá de su compresión.

Naruto en tanto, se puso bajo la ducha furioso.

-¡maldita sea mi suerte! –Refunfuño para sí mismo- justo cuando las cosas estaban sobre rieles, cuando pensaba en…..Konan-san lo arruina todo. ¡Al demonio don amable! Al final de cuentas siempre perseguiré la felicidad desde atrás. ¡Por que la maldita siempre corre más rápido!

Se baño y se cambio rápido. Konan lo esperaba en el comedor con la cena, el lo sabía bien, pero se fue por una ventana y la eludió. Tenía que beber hasta quemar las frustraciones, tenía que ligarse a alguien y al demonio con los malos recuerdos.

La peliazul lo espero y espero, al fin subió al cuarto del rubio para avisarle de la cena y descubrió que se había ido. Se sintió muy mal, no tenia razón de ser, pero era lo que sentía. No le dolía lo que habían hablado, al contrario, eso la ponía muy feliz por que Naruto la quería. A su manera tosca, pero ciertamente la quería. Lo que realmente le dolía era notar como ella lo había trasformado de un hombre alegre y tranquilo a uno furioso y torturado.

Eso no le gustaba, eso no podía ser, eso no podía suceder. No por ella, no después de todos los sacrificios que Naruto tuvo que soportar.

/

Naruto ceno en Ichiraku vorazmente, comió mas de 20 tazones de ramen. Quería aprovechar el mejor ramen del mundo antes que fuera tarde. Su noche empezaría por allí, luego iría a un bar a beber una copa con amigos. Hasta que apareciera alguna mujer y quitarle la frustración. Pero el mal comienzo de su noche, seria modificado hacia un final.

-sabia que te encontraría justo aquí – le susurraron al oído

El rubio giro el cuello un poco y Anko Mitarashi lo abrazo por la espalda cariñosamente.

-hey lindo –sonriendo- ¿Ya comiste lo suficiente?

-algo así, -le contesto serio

-tengo novedades y también nuestro…. "asunto"- relamiéndose

El rubio se dio vuelta y ella le rodeo el cuello con ambas manos

-dime –le incito a hablar Naruto con leve sonrisa

-en pocas palabras….-perversa- te vas a follar a Hokage-sama.

Naruto hizo un gesto de no entender Anko saco de su sobretodo crema un pergamino que le recomendó leer con urgencia. Luego lo miro traviesa y pasaron al "asunto":

-¿recuerdas que te pedí ese favor para mi cumpleaños?

El solo asintió, gran favor le había pedido y Naruto era tan beneficiado como ella.

-esta noche, tenemos la oportunidad por adelantado –dijo perversa- en mi departamento, a media noche.

-¿crees que se resistirá? –pregunto Naruto divertido

-El sake la libera mucho –continuo Anko- pero para meterla en mi cama, necesito tu "persuasión" –sonriendo

-mi gatita tendrá toda mi persuasión para ella esta noche- le contesto Naruto sonriendo

rato despues la pelivioleta se despidio rumbo a su casa. naruto tenia que darle algo de tiempo para que el plan se cumpliera. ademas debia leer los informes de Anko sobre el consejo. ¿Que tendria que follar con Oka-san? algo no estaba nada bien. pero ese era asunto, para arreglar otro dia. ahora el tema del trio, era jugoso y atractivo como para pensar en mas.

-"formando triángulos" –pensó el rubio divertido- nunca me gusto la geometría en la academia. –Perverso- pero sin dudas las clases prácticas y los sueños son formas más interesantes de aprender je je.

/

Anko camino hacia su departamento complacida por demás. Su amiga llegaría en cualquier momento. Beber unas copas y charlar era el supuesto plan. Darle una noche inolvidable era la verdadera intensión.

-Prepárate "princesa de hielo" ku ku ku, se dijo Anko- tu amiga te ha preparado una noche muy interesante.

fin del capitulo.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9: RECORRER EL INFIERNO, CONOCER EL CIELO PARTE I  
**

**SPOILER:**

Eran las 23 horas y Naruto había tomado algunas copas en un bar. Leyendo el contenido del pergamino que Anko le había entregado, se sorprendió y enfureció mucho. Los consejeros planeaban destruir a Tsunade, Naruto tenía ansias de visitarlo y jugar con sus tráqueas. Sin embargo hizo lo acostumbrado.

Se fue a un oscuro callejón y mediante "kuchiyose no jutsu", invoco a Madara y Kabuto. Ambos eran más inteligentes, sádicos y estrategas que el rubio. Ergo era mejor contar con su opinión en asuntos de política y espionaje. Rato después visito a Shizune en su departamento. La morocha se atajo al verlo llegar. Pero Naruto la tranquilizo con su seriedad. Le puso en conocimiento de la información y la mujer pregunto por qué no le avisaba a la Hokage. Naruto le sonrió y dijo:

-Oka-san quemara medio Konoha si se entera.

Shizune, gotita en la cara, tuvo que admitir que era verdad. Así que le colaboro con el plan de Naruto. O mejor dicho, le ayudo a desarrollar una idea de Madara y Kabuto.

/

Terminado el preparativo de su plan, espero que el tiempo pasara y fue al departamento de Anko. Hacia como dos horas que las amigas bebían y reían contándose cosas. Kurenai Yuuhi no solía beber, y salir mucho menos. Anko le insistía para que la morocha se negaba, anteponiendo siempre el trabajo. La domadora de serpientes había intentado ligarla con algún hombre. Al final de cuentas le hacía falta para quitarle esa amargura que tenia.

-estoy bien sola –decía Kurenai- los hombres son más un problema que una solución –sonriendo

-¡Vamos Kurenai! –Gritaba la Mitarashi- nunca disfrutaras tú sola lo que un hombre puede darte.

Sentadas en el sillón del comedor bebían y hablaban del tema:

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que no…..-pregunto Anko elevando una ceja

-años….-contesto sin pensar- la última vez fue terrible.

-Muy bueno? –sonriendo

-Muy malo –aseguro Kurenai bebiendo- no pude ni fingir.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, eran amigas desde la academia. Una intimidad que sin embargo siempre les traía una que otra sorpresa.

-así que era eso…..-asintiendo- estas decepcionada solamente –señalo Anko- lo que ocurre es que seguro les dejas tomar las riendas a ellos verdad?

-bue…no si, -insegura- ellos deberían…tu sabes.

-¡Pero qué tonta! –Dijo acariciándole el rostro- si tienes ganas….te lo follas y ya. Ku ku ku

-¡Anko! –grito sonrojada- no seas…."sucia"

-bebe "princesa" – le espeto la pelivioleta- (esta noche alguien te domara, te lo aseguro, ku ku ku)

Siguieron bebiendo y ambas estaban en "ambiente":

-al menos te gusta alguien? –pregunto Anko

-no lo sé, -suspirando- algunos son guapos y amables.

-contigo todos lo son…..-le sonrió Anko- toda Konoha quiere follarte.

-por estas cosas no salgo contigo –dijo Kurenai bebiendo- eres una pervertida.

-por lo menos no soy una amargada – le ataco la pelivioleta- pareces de hielo Kurenai, ¡Por Kami-sama!

-¡ya es suficiente! –Dijo enojada la morocha- ni que fuera tan extraño.

Justo en ese momento golpearon a la puerta, Anko fingió sorpresa y seriedad. Un gesto de; ¿Quién será a esta hora? Hizo que Kurenai no sospechara la trampa. Anko fue a la puerta y se encontró a Naruto serio.

-Anko-sempai –dijo el rubio- vengo a recoger los informes de…

Anko sonrió y agarrándolo de la chaqueta lo metió a su departamento brutalmente. Naruto avanzo desestabilizado hasta apoyarse en la mesa del comedor. Levanto la vista y Kurenai lo miraba algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace sempai? –Indico Naruto fingiendo nervios- ¿Esta ebria?

-muy borracha – le dijo Anko poniéndole sus manos en el pecho y apoyándolo contra la mesa- y necesitada.- ronroneo

Naruto retrocedió la cara con un gesto de duda y Anko miro de reojo a su amiga en el sillón, que parecía atrapada en la comedia.

-Anko-sempai, -susurro Naruto- ¿Los informes?

\- si si, lo informes –dijo traviesa- ¿Qué dices Kurenai? ¿Me ayudas a darle…."los informes"?

-ya deja al niño Anko, -dijo sonrojada- está asustado míralo.

-pues aquí lo que toco,- poniendo su mano en la entrepierna de Naruto- es algo muy grande para pertenecer a un crio.

Indudablemente el sake liberaba a Kurenai por que se puso de pie y se posiciono junto a su amiga para ver, a traves del jean.

-¿Menuda pieza no? –susurro Anko traviesa

-chicas, -decía Naruto sonriendo nervioso- la broma ya estuvo- levantando las manos.

Golpearon a la puerta y un clon de Naruto disfrazado de ANBU le dio la excusa a la pelivioleta para salir de su casa. Pero antes le espeto a su amiga:

-ni se te ocurra dejarlo ir eh?, sino harás nada, allá tu. Pero yo si- perversa- ¿Entendido?

Cuando Anko salió del lugar, Naruto suspiro exagerado. Sonrió tranquilo y dijo:

-esa mujer está loca, -relajado- menos mal que se fue. Bien, será mejor que me vaya an…..

Naruto iba a avanzar pero Kurenai le puso una mano en el pecho volviéndolo a apoyan en la mesa. El la miro fingiendo sorpresa:

-¿Qué hace sempai?, me voy antes que Anko regrese y…

-¿No oíste lo que dijo? –indico Kurenai

-si, pero ambos sabemos que usted no hará nada je je. –divertido

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –dijo sintiéndose tocada

-bueno….-dudando- no la conozco pero…los muchachos hablamos entre nosotros y…..

-¿Y qué? –Furiosa- ¡¿Qué dicen de mí?! ¿Qué soy frígida?

-yo no dije eso, -atajándose- pero bueno, algunos de los muchachos la llaman…."princesa de hielo".

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, estaba bastante tomada y no razonaba con equilibrio. Pero le chocaba que el idiota que no había sabido complacerla, seguro era el mismo que hablaba mal de ella. Su gesto de frustración y enojo fue tan evidente que Naruto pensó que la tenía atrapada…..y no se equivoco.

-Pues veremos qué tanto de eso es verdad…-aseguro la morocha.

Comenzó a besarlo salvajemente y le desabrocho el jean. Naruto se dejo hacer fingiendo confusión. La mujer lo empujo recostándolo sobre la mesa y de un tirón le bajo pantalón y bóxer. Tomo con ambas manos el miembro y comenzó a chuparlo bruscamente. Naruto empezó a gemir alentándola, no lo hacía nada mal por cierto.

Ella siguió y siguió, comenzó a jugar con la lengua y el miembro latía de excitación. Sin pausa complemento con su mano el trabajo de su boca, hasta que Naruto le advirtió su inminente corrida. Se aparto Kurenai, y vio salir el blanco líquido a borbotones.

-¡Aquí tienes a tu princesa de hielo! –grito desafiante

Naruto se incorporo agitado y moviéndose con calma se quito las sandalias dejando por el piso los pantalones e interiores. La mujer lo miro entre asustada y sorprendida. ¡Le acababa de hacer una felatio a un crio! Naruto la observo seriamente y agarrándola por la cintura, la puso contra la mesa.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo sonrojada

-lo que mereces –le contesto sonriendo y besándola

La primera sensación fue apartarlo, pero si bien Naruto no era brusco, su abrazo era muy firme. Se besaron y el rubio metió su lengua profundizando el momento. Ella cada tanto dejaba escapar un "no" entre suspiros, pero su cuerpo elevaba su temperatura y no había marcha atrás. El comenzó a desvestirla quitando las bandas de su traje ninja, la desnudo y sobre los blancos pechos comenzó a masajear suavemente. Kurenai comprobó que las manos del rubio sabían hacer su trabajo, no eran violentas pero si apasionadas.

La lengua de Naruto se instalo en los rosados pezones de la morocha que perdió el sentido de resistencia. El la recostó con suavidad en la mesa y termino de desnudarla por completo.

-por Kami…-susurro la mujer sin querer- no me dejes insatisfecha…

Ella elevo sus ojos rojos y vio en su pareja una sonrisa suave de afirmación. Naruto coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la mujer. Kurenai al sentirlo allí se lamento:

-(ay dios…..no estoy lista….se apresuro….)

El sin embargo no la penetro, jugó en la entrada masajeándola mientras que uno de sus dedos lo introducía en el ano. Ella abrió los ojos enormes al sentir los efectos narcóticos de ese juego, y gemía atrapada por la sensación.

-es difícil estar contigo Kurenai –susurro Naruto- eres demasiado hermosa, es difícil no correrse de solo verte.

La mujer sonrió y se mordió los labios por el rozamiento maravilloso.

-ya….hazlo –rogo desesperada- apresúrate…

-no tengo prisa…..-dijo perverso- complacerte necesita su tiempo…..

Ella comprendió que él no la penetraría pese a sus ruegos, y enloqueció.

-¡No! …..creo….sino….me corrooooo! –grito Kurenai en un gemido gutural.

Fue ese el momento que Naruto eligió para tomarla por las caderas con ambas manos y entrar en ella profundamente.

-¡Noooo! , deten…..te todavía estoy….-rogaba la mujer

Estaba terriblemente sensible luego de su primer orgasmo. Naruto la elevo un poco enterrándose mas en ella y Kurenai le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos presa de la placentera agonía. Le beso los labios y se volvió a correr a los pocos segundos. Por supuesto se le aflojo el cuerpo sobre Naruto que no salía de su interior. El hombre la tenía en el aire, follandola a pulso camino a un costado y se sentó con Kurenai encima en el sillón.

Le dio algunos segundos de besos y caricias para reanimarla. Ella se prendió al juego de besos y cuando recupero fuerzas le quito la chaqueta y remera al rubio. Suavemente comenzó a mover su cadera ella sola, Naruto tomo una copa de mesita junto al sillón y la dejo gozar. Kurenai acelero gimiendo y besándolo. Mientras Naruto se deleitaba con su belleza y bebía sake.

Kurenai estaba en la gloria, dos corridas impresionantes y una tercera en camino. Naruto no se veía cansado ni mucho menos. En su movimiento la mujer se pregunto por Anko, ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara y viera este cuadro? Sin dudas en la mañana le daría mucha vergüenza. Pero esta noche, con el sake y el placer, le sacaría la lengua burlándose. Demostrando que no era "de hielo", y la mejor muestra era este hombre que debajo de ella se la pasaba de lo mejor.

Naruto bebía y mirando a esa escultural mujer sobre él, se decía que la noche recién empezaba. Ya había logrado quebrar sus defensas, pero el paso siguiente seria más complicado, tenía que someterla y corromperla al punto que aceptara a Anko en la misma cama. Kurenai era mujer hermética en esos asuntos y si Anko le había puesto esta trampa, era porque sola no había podido evidentemente.

Pero Naruto tenía recursos varios, la Mizukage era una ninfómana de campeonato y le había enseñado de todo, era un buen momento, para aplicar lo aprendido. Naruto tomo una copa y derramo en los labios de Kurenai. El sake descendió por su blanca piel y antes que la mujer preguntara el… ¿por qué?, Naruto ya la estaba lamiendo entera.

Cara, cuello, pechos, vientre. Kurenai enloqueció, sentía cada vez más duro el miembro en su interior y empezó a frotarse de adelante hacia atrás. Naruto le aviso que se correría, pero la morocha siguió cabalgándolo con los ojos cerrados. El gemía y se lo volvió a advertir. Ella sonrió, y comiéndole los labios acelero más el ritmo.

-de acuerdo….-dijo súper excitado- ¡tu te los buscaste!

La tomo firme por las caderas y la obligo a enterrarse hasta el fondo, allí mismo se corrió con todo y ambos gritaron presas del orgasmo. 

-AAAAHHHH

Kurenai estaba llena, repleta de él, apoyo su cara en el hombro de Naruto y descanso algunos segundos. Se habían corrido tan brutal, fue tan buena la sensación. No podía terminar, esto tenía que seguir como fuera. Ella estaba sentada de costado sobre él, se besaban suavemente, cada tanto bebían una copa y solo se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabra. Kurenai quería seguir, pero la baja de adrenalina le había devuelto algo de cordura.

-será mejor que me vaya….Anko…

-estoy contigo no con Anko…-le interrumpió el- tu cuerpo esta temblando….no me digas que estas escapando.

-¿y qué haremos cuando venga?- Dijo sonriente Kurenai

-no lo sé, -contesto neutro Naruto- pero no creo que se enoje si nos encuentra divirtiéndonos.

Ella se puso de pie con dificultad y tomándolo de la mano lo guio al cuarto. Su mirada lo decía todo, aunque a decir verdad, Naruto no podía apartar la vista del magnífico cuerpo desnudo que estaba delante suyo. Al llegar a la habitación en la penumbra, ella lo sentó en la cama

-me refrescare en el baño, - le sonrió Kurenai- descansa por que será una noche larga.

-¿Puedo enjabonarte la espalda?- susurro travieso

-no, -contesto divertida- quédate aquí y deséame mucho.

-eso es fácil, -dijo el- el asunto es aguantarse las ganas.

Kurenai tomo una toalla del armario y se metió al baño. Rato después se escuchaba la ducha en ese cuarto y Naruto se recostó un momento. Sintió un chistido desde el comedor, el rubio creó un clon y lo envió a ver. Anko lo esperaba en la oscuridad del comedor.

-Ey…..ya lo conseguiste? –le susurro Anko abrazándolo

-necesito algunos round mas, -dijo Naruto- pero por lo pronto está bien dispuesta para la guerra.

-¿Y qué tal es? –Pregunto besándolo la mujer- ¿Es mejor que yo?

-Kurenai es el cielo, -contesto abrazándola por la cintura- y tu, "gatita", el infierno.

-así que juntaras el cielo y al infierno en una misma cama? –dijo empujándolo sobre el sillón y montándose sobre él.

-técnicamente, fuiste tú la de la idea –respondió el clon en la oscuridad

-mmmnn, -relamiéndose- espero que Kurenai se apure, quiero entrar al juego cuanto antes –besándolo

-no eres la única, -sonrió Naruto- te lo puedo asegurar.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Konan caminaba de lado a lado el comedor. Había enviado varios pájaros de papel para rastrearlo, había salido y recorrido lo lugares que solía frecuentar Naruto. Volvió a la casa y nada. El parecía haberse esfumado. Konan abrió una alacena y rato después estaba bebiendo. Recordaba haberse embriagado tres veces en toda su vida. Luego de la muerte de Yahiko, después de perder a Nagato y cuando Naruto perfecciono el Rinnengan luego de ese horrible ritual.

Las 3 veces para desahogar sentimientos ocultos. Ahora bebía porque su frustración era tal, que tenía que desbordarla con licor. Naruto jamás se había enojado con ella ¡Jamás!, a todo golpe o maltrato, en los comienzos de la relación, siempre respondía con sonrisas. Ahora estaba furioso, se lo notaba fuera de sí. Seguro estaba en un campo de entrenamiento destruyéndolo todo, o peor aún, con una o varias mujeres…"destruyéndolo todo".

Konan acabo la primera botella y caminaba por el comedor nerviosa. Siguió bebiendo, usando el método Uzumaki para contener la frustración.

-¡Todo es culpa de esa mujer! –Grito Konan- Ha….runo…Sakura…..ella… ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo lo hace? Naruto jamás se iba a casar, jamás se quedaría instalado en ningún lugar. Llega a Konoha, la ve, supuestamente la olvido pero se queda. Ya no la quiere pero andan de aquí para allá. Decide casarse, y aunque dice que con varias, es una excusa seguro. Terminara con ella. Las otras, si es que las hay, serán adornos por que terminara con ella.

Konan soltaba lágrimas de dolor. Se sentía impotente por primera vez en años. Se había jurado no amar después de Yahiko, no confiar después de Nagato, y Naruto había destruido todas sus promesas.

-puedo leer cada gesto tuyo Naruto –dijo al aire- tienes escrito el nombre de esa mujer….por todo el rostro.

Agarro la botella vacía y la arrojo contra la puerta de entrada tan violentamente que se hizo trizas.

-estoy atrapada, -sentencio con desesperación- si huyo, me seguirás. Me odiaras por haberte alejado de Konoha. Lo veré en tu rostro todos los días- sentándose en un sillón- no podre….soportarlo. Pero si me quedo…te perderé. Sakura Haruno volverá a dominar tu ánimo. Volverá a ser todo para ti…..y yo….quedare….olvidada.

Comenzó a llorar más fuerte, estaba tan débil, tan vulnerable. Rogaba al cielo que cierto rubio apareciera por esa puerta para abrazarlo. Para verlo sonreír y borrar la oscuridad en su corazón.

-¿Dónde estás Naruto? –se pregunto con la mirada perdida

Golpes a la puerta, Konan se pone de pie como rayo y va para abrirle. No razona en su emoción que si Naruto fuera, no tendría la necesidad de golpear. Abrió la puerta con esperanzas reflejadas en una sonrisa y se encontró con Sakura Haruno.

-¿Está todo bien? –Dijo seria la pelirosa- volvía del trabajo, oí un ruido muy fuerte y….-mirando los trozos de botella en el suelo

-¿Qué quieres? –Contesto pastosa Konan- Naruto no está,…..aaasi que lárgate.

-¿Konan-san…estas…ebria?- dijo la rosa sin creerlo

Konan se dio la vuelta y volvió al salón. Capturo la botella de sake que se encontraba sobre la mesa y siguió bebiéndola sin control. Sakura entro y se quedo mirándola, la veía tan desesperada, era extraño viniendo de alguien tan frio y calculador como Konan parecía ser siempre.

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? –Mascullo Sakura- ¿fue Naruto verdad?

Konan sonrió fríamente, "ironías de la vida", el motivo de su furia, le preguntaba por Naruto. Pero no se quedaría callada, no podía y no quería.

-todo esto que me pasa…..es tu culpa. –indico la peliazul

-estas ebria...-concluyo Sakura- no sabes ni lo que dices.

-¡Tu culpa! –Grito Konan reafirmándolo- yo era la única para él. Las demás eran distracción,….y me lo arrebatas.

-así que yo tenía razón, -aseguro Sakura de brazos cruzados- estas enamorada. Seguro pensaste que al cansarse de andar con una y otra…se quedaría contigo.

El silencio se instalo entre ellas. Sakura corrió una silla cercana a la mesa y se sentó. Se miraron seriamente y la pelirosa tomo un vaso, alargándolo dijo:

-beber sola es horrible….-sonriendo- venga…hay suficiente para las dos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Susurro Konan confundida- ¿Cómo lo….haces?

-no sé a qué te refieres….-bebiendo- estoy haciendo lo mismo que todas…sucumbiendo a sus encantos.

-es mentira….-dijo la peliazul- puedo verlo en sus ojos. Cuando te nombra, cuando apareces. Sus hermosos ojos brillan.

Sakura se sonrojo, estaba frustrada por que Naruto parecía tratarla como a cualquiera, y ahora Konan le afirmaba que ella era especial.

-seguro no te conto lo que ocurrió en la misión no? –dijo Sakura algo deprimida

-no me hace falta saberlo, -indico Konan- se acostó con todas las del escuadrón. En cada aldea….sucede lo mismo.

-es un depravado, -aseguro Naruto- apenas puedo creer que sea el mismo Naruto.

-nadie lo seria después de su camino por los infiernos –señalo la peliazul bebiendo

-necesito saber….-indico Sakura- y estoy segura que Naruto jamás me lo contara.

Konan la miro asintiendo, Naruto no querría espantarla con tamaña historia. O aun peor, no quería su lastima o culpa.

-tienes razón, el no quiere que lo vean con terror o pena, o asco.

-dímelo todo Konan-san, -dijo la rosa decidida- si dices que soy especial para él, (cosa que dudo) podre entender lo que sea.

Konan se puso de pie con dificultad. Se sentó frente a frente con Sakura. Siguieron bebiendo y la Kunoichi del papel asintió para comenzar el relato:

-un portador del Rinnengan, tiene dos caminos para seguir. Los ojos impuros, el Rinnengan imperfecto que Nagato tenía. Era poderoso sí, pero consume la energía vital de la persona, su cuerpo, su espíritu. Naruto simplemente no podía usar esta opción.

-¿Por qué? –interrogo Sakura

-el Kyuubi, -aseguro Konan- completo en su interior desde la batalla final. No podía ser contenido por un cuerpo débil. Si Naruto usaba sus ojos para sellar al demonio, su cuerpo se debilitaría a tal punto….que el zorro tomaría el control de él.

-un circulo vicioso, -aseguro Sakura- si no usa el poder, el demonio esta suelto. Si lo usa, el Kyuubi escapa por la debilidad del cuerpo. 

Konan solo asintió, y continúo el relato:

-acabo con Madara, y tiempo después con Kabuto. Me encontró y salvo. Cuando vi lo que ocurría con él, le conté que Nagato y yo habíamos experimentado y sabíamos que existía un ritual, que permitía al Rinnengan purificarse. Hacia al portador, dueño de su máximo poder. Pero sin las consecuencias terribles en el aspecto físico.

-¿Y por que Nagato no realizo el ritual?

-ya estaba muy débil cuando lo averiguamos, -dijo con dejo de tristeza Konan- solo a travez de ciertos aparatos que podía mantenerse vivo. Pero Naruto sabía que Kyuubi odiaba a Konoha, sabía que tu estaba aquí. Así que tomo el terrible ritual.

-¿dime que paso? –susurro Sakura con temor

-para purificar el Rinnengan, se debe expulsar todo el odio del corazón. Se recorren los 9 infiernos. Y eso fue, lo que Naruto hizo.

-¿los infiernos?

-no pienses en los infiernos como lugares con fuego y azufre. Los infiernos no son eso. Son lugares que atacan todo lo que tu espíritu defiende. Son los peores lugares para apreciar algo, para quererlo.  
Sakura se quedo expectante de las palabras de Konan. Pero la peliazul la miro como si hubiera finalizado el relato. Ambas sabían que no era cierto, así que Konan advirtió:

-¿Estas lista para saber las horribles cosas dentro de Naruto?-interrogo Konan- ¿lista para comprender que durante el ritual estuvo a merced de una enorme pesadilla?

Sakura asintió aun cuando le hubiera gustado decir que no estaba lista. Pero tenía que saber, amaba a Naruto y tenía que comprenderlo. Algo le decía que conocer esa historia sería menester para no dormir esa noche, pero aun así…tenia que saber.

fin del la primera parte.

/

 **CAPITULO 9: RECORRER EL INFIERNO, CONOCER EL CIELO PARTE II**

**SPOILER:**

-Son los peores lugares para apreciar algo, para quererlo. El primer infierno, -bebiendo- fue un repaso de su niñez. Se vio a sí mismo, vio como las personas que aprecia hablaban a sus espaldas. Como lo odiaban, como lo golpeaban y despreciaban. Tuvo que soportar en silencio todo.

Sakura apenas respiraba, imaginarse a Naruto en ese tormento, no era fácil ni satisfactorio.

-el segundo infierno fue ver morir a sus seres más queridos sin poder evitarlo. Jirayja-sama, Tsunade-sama, sus amigos y sobre todo tú. –Sakura se sonrojo- el tercer infierno fue muriendo de hambre en un lugar lleno de comida. Tenía que avanzar y resistir la hambruna sin caer. El cuarto infierno fue un atentado a sus reflejos como Shinobi. No tenia que resistirse a una salvaje golpiza que le propinaban sus amigos y enemigos.

Sakura no podía imaginar la intensidad de cada lugar. Pero conocía lo suficiente a Naruto para saber que cada lugar era un atentado contra su corazón, contra las cosas que el amaba y protegía.

-En el quinto infierno fue obligado a romper sus promesas una y otra vez. El sexto fue una gran cámara de tortura donde sufrió meses enteros.

-espera….-le previno Sakura- ¿que debía hacer para cruzar esos horribles lugares?

-para cruzar por todos los lugares, una sola cosa tenía que evitar, odio. Porque el Rinnengan tenía que ser purificado de todo sentimiento poderoso.

-imposible, -aseguro Sakura- imposible de…..soportar.

-eso creí yo también, y lo único que podía hacer por él era hablar a su oído desde el exterior del ritual y animarlo a continuar. Decirle que todo era una ilusión, que sus personas valiosas no morían horriblemente como él estaba obligado a atestiguar una y otra vez.

Konan continuo, escalón por escalón, lugar por lugar. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a llorar, era inhumano.

-El séptimo infierno acabo con su moral, destruyo su…inocencia.

-¿Qué paso? –decía Sakura llorando

-un cuarto oscuro, una gran cama –bebiendo- luz de luna brillando por una ventana. Naruto esta acostado boca arriba, sus manos y piernas están encadenadas. No puede soltarse, no puede moverse. Esas cadenas…..están compuestas de Futon, solo el poder del nueve colas las puede quebrar. O al menos ella dijo eso….

-¡¿Quién?!-grito Sakura desesperada

-una mujer aparece, al principio Naruto no la ve con claridad pero al fin se la ve completa frente a él.

-¿quien era Konan-san? –Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas- dímelo.

-Kushina Uzumaki…..-dijo Konan bajando la vista-…su….madre.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se abrieron tanto que parecían escapar. No hizo falta mucho más para saber cómo le dolió a Naruto ser torturado por su madre. Pero la chica no cayó en cuenta de lo peor.

-Kushina le dijo, "sochi" con dulzura, "si quieres liberarte, solo el odio  
rompe mis cadenas". –Sakura contenía la respiración- ella se desnudo frente a él, -llorando- y no importando los gritos, las suplicas, las lagrimas ella lo…..lo… 

Sakura estiro su mano y apartando la vista le pidió que no siguiera. Era demasiado, era cruel hasta escucharlo, era…..a toda ley el infierno. La pelirosa estaba destrozada, pero ver a Konan aun peor, le dio fuerzas de alguna manera. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la condujo al baño. Prácticamente la obligo a bañarse diciendo que prepararía un té para ambas. Tenían que detenerse un momento, era una historia demasiada llena de crueldad para decirla o escucharla de un tirón.

Pasaron como dos horas hasta que ambas volvieron a la mesa del comedón. Konan estaba más despejada y se negaba a continuar pero las suplicas de Sakura la incitaron a terminar.

-¿como escapo del séptimo infierno? –dijo la rosa para retomar.

-como pudo, -aseguro Konan- de la única forma que podía, ella lo libero.

-no lo entiendo, -susurro Sakura- ¿Por qué liberarlo? Ella lo estaba…

-no hablare mas de ese asunto, -sentencio Konan- el octavo infierno fue de puras batallas. Todos los guerreros allí presentes enfrentados en mortal combate. Tuvo que luchar durante meses para encontrar la salida de ese espantoso lugar. Enfrento y mato a los Hokage, además de a muchos guerreros malditos. Apenas salió vivo de ese lugar. Lo que lo llevo, exhausto, herido y destruido en toda forma posible al noveno infierno.

Sakura tan solo miraba al vacio, no pestañeaba, no reaccionaba porque aunque podía entender el relato ¿Cómo siquiera estaría cerca de comprender el sufrimiento de Naruto? No, simple y sencillo no era posible entenderlo. No de manera lógica y total.

-a esas alturas, -prosiguió Konan- lo único que le susurraba al oído para alentarlo era "estoy contigo". No se me ocurría nada más y el camino aun no se terminaba.

-no me imagino que pueda ser peor que matar a su padre y….lo de su madre. –indico Sakura

-el noveno infierno…fue Konoha. –Aclaro la peliazul- se paso 20 años en la aldea de la hoja.

Sakura se le quedo mirando, sino hubiera sido por la ducha y que ya no bebía, hubiera pensado que Konan estaba ebria ¿20 años? Si estuvo fuera solo 3. ¿Konoha? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-el tiempo en los infiernos es relativo...-indico Konan- el ritual completo del Rinnengan duro 24 horas. Pero si cuento el tiempo que él estuvo por los 9 infiernos….diría que como 24 años.

-continua y no eludas nada, -señalo Sakura firme- empiezo a entender el por qué reacciono tan mal cuando llego hace algunos meses.

-apenas podía caminar, y al llegar a una de las puertas fue arrestado y encarcelado por desertor. El consejo de ancianos lo acuso de todo y más. Los clanes lo abandonaron, al igual que sus amigos. Tú estabas casada con Uchiha Sasuke y te encargaron personalmente interrogarlo y torturarlo.

-¡Pero era una ilusión! –Bramo Sakura nerviosa- ¡Yo jamás le haría algo así!

-¿Qué es una ilusión? –Pregunto fríamente Konan- digamos que ahora yo te indico que toda tu vida, todos tus recuerdos, todo lo que crees conocer como real….es solo una ilusión. ¿Cómo me responderías?

-intentaría encontrar cosas inusuales –dijo como para responder algo

-¿Y si todo fuera perfecto? Tal como recuerdas, los detalles, los olores. Tsunade-sama dejando el puesto para salvarlo de la ejecución. ¿No lo entiendes? El noveno infierno quiso quebrar en Naruto la idea de nada era real. Los meses pasaron y el comenzó a preguntarse si era o no una realidad. Hablo con sus torturadores sobre el ritual y los infiernos. Se rieron de el…..tu…te reías de él.

Sakura agacho la cabeza y sus mechones rosados cubrieron los ojos como cortina. Seguiría escuchando porque estaba obligada. Aunque en su corazón ya no quería saber más.

-le hablabas de tu perfecta vida con tu marido, de cómo la aldea había florecido sin su presencia. Estuvo encadenado como animal en un cuarto oscuro, y cuando Kyuubi lo curaba, ibas tu, o el Uchiha para causarle más daño.

-¿y no podías hablarle? ¿No podías decirle que no era real? ¿Qué aun estaba realizando el ritual?

-no podía, por mas chakra que gaste para meterme en su mente desde el exterior –suspirando- solo podía visualizar lo que le ocurría sin intervenir. Tomarlo de la mano y rogar por su fortaleza mental.

-¿y qué paso?

-Tsunade intento sacarlo de prisión y el nuevo Hokage….la ejecuto.

-¿Quién?

-Hyuuga Hiashi

El silencio se hizo atroz, Sakura pensaba y razonaba. Una aldea completa en contra de Naruto. Pocas personas y valiosas, muriendo por él y los demás en su contra.

-pasaron los años, fue liberado y reincorporado como Gennin. Tenía 3 sellos inhibidores y varios ANBU vigilándolo las 24 horas. Su antiguo sensei Kakashi Hatake fue el capital de su escuadrón. Hicieron lo que todos, humillarlo, torturarlo y hacer que los demás lo golpearan bajo cualquier excusa.-gesto de tristeza- Creí que su voluntad estaba quebrada, creí que se mataría o se volvería loco.

Sakura le sirvió una taza de te a su interlocutora. Beber algo cálido podía ayudar a soportar el relato un poco mejor.

-años después, Uchiha Sasuke es el nuevo Hokage. Tú ya tienes varios hijos con él y no dejas de humillar a Naruto, al pasearte con ellos.

-¿Cuál era el objetivo del noveno infierno? –interrogo Sakura

-privarlo de emociones, de sentimientos y piedad. Todos los infiernos buscaron desatar su odio. Este en particular quiso destruir su amor. Naruto debía odiar lo que siempre amo y destruir esta…."Konoha" hasta dejarla hecha cenizas.

-continua…

-tiempo después, Tsunade y Jirayja fueron tachados de traidores. El rostro de la Hokage fue retirado de la montaña al igual que el de Yondaime. Shizune intento acercarse a él, en su dolor por las injusticias, y tiempo después fue misteriosamente asesinada. Naruto averiguo y encontró pruebas de que tú habías sido.

-¿Cómo escapo de esta….Konoha?

-no escapo, -aseguro Konan- se adapto a ella y juro bajo palabra de honor jamás liberar al Kyuubi. Entonces, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

-¿Cómo?

-El Hokage intento asesinarle, pero mando a la persona incorrecta para hacerlo. Solo digamos que esa mujer intento "seducirlo" y termino involucrada con él. Tiempo después, gracias a las "enseñanzas" de Mitarashi Anko…..Naruto comenzó a conquistar a toda mujer que callera a su alcance.

-se dispuso a corromper el lugar? –Dijo Sakura sorprendida- me lo esperaría de Jirayja-sama, pero no de él.

-hizo lo que pudo para soportar a esa Konoha…y al Hokage Uchiha no le quedo otra alternativa que enviar a su mejor asesina para acabarlo.

-¿su mejor…..quien era?

-tu, –dijo sin dudar Konan- quien más lo odiaba y lo quería muerto. Pero  
Naruto, en la oscuridad de su departamento que compartía con Anko, te acabo antes de saber quien eras.

Sakura bajo la cabeza, razono….. Naruto la había matado….en esa pesadilla. Y tal vez….era eso lo que…

-Naruto despertó del ritual justo después de asesinarte. –Concluyo Konan- había matado el amor que por ti sentía, eso permitió al Rinnengan purificarse de toda pasión. Ni amor, ni odio, Naruto Uzumaki era el poseedor de magnifico Doujutsu definitivo. 

Sakura sonrió irónica al recordar la llegada de Naruto hace meses:

-y pensar que lo hizo parecer tan fácil –sonriendo- "tengo el Rinnengan, selle a Kyuubi, soy invencible" je je

Ambas rieron por la burda imitación de Sakura, Naruto siempre ocultaba sus pesares, lo había hecho la vida entera.

-esto responde a tus preguntas –sentencio Konan- las seduce fácilmente por que ya lo hizo con la mayoría. Sabe como acostarse con todas y vivir para contarlo, porque les lleva 20 años de experiencias.

-¿y qué me dices de estos últimos 3 años? –quiso saber Sakura

-el primer año fue terrible, -recordó Konan- no podía dormir por las pesadillas. Me pase noches enteras velando sus lágrimas. Me daba tanta angustia no poder ayudarlo. –Dijo triste- pero al final, retorno a su vida, la forma que aprendió en la Konoha del infierno. Aun jurando que siempre me protegería por haberlo ayudado.

-debe sentir que te debe mucho, - indico Sakura- y Naruto no olvida sus deudas.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? –Señalo la peliazul- fuiste su peor enemiga por 20 años y aun así, en pocos meses, estas pegada a él.

-yo lo amo –sonriendo decidida- y si tengo que luchar 20 años para igualarme con sus pesadillas, aquí estaré.

Konan la miro algo sorprendida, esperaba algo diferente. Pero con profundidad reflexiono que tal vez era eso lo que la hacía especial para Naruto, esa determinación de no rendirse tan característica del propio rubio. Pero aun así…..

-lamento decirte que seguramente Naruto….se lo está montando con una mujer justo ahora.-sonriendo fríamente

-¡Lo mato! –grito Sakura rabiosa

-será muy difícil…-dijo Konan traviesa- siempre encuentra como escapar el muy pervertido.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Anko, Kurenai salió del baño con tan solo una toalla blanca cubriéndola. El pelo azabache suelto y enmarañado, la piel blanca como leche, sus impresionantes ojos rojos. Decididamente era hermosa hasta la locura.

Se acerco al rubio, sentado en la cama, y se monto sobre el moviendo sus caderas para provocarlo. Las manos en los fuertes hombros, una sonrisa sexi de mujer en busca de guerra. Naruto supo que había formas de ver el cielo sin morir.

-me siento tan limpia después del baño, -sonriendo suavemente- y tan…..relajada.

-me alegro mucho, -rodeándola de la cintura- tu cuerpo ya no tiene tensión, como al inicio.

-eres el gran culpable de que me sienta tan bien, -ronroneo mordiéndole una oreja- ¿Cómo podría compensártelo?

-encontraremos la forma preciosa, -besándole el cuello- pero….en general….disfruto mucho cuando mi amante goza como loca.

-mmmnn ¿En serio? –Besándolo- ¿significa que seguirás dándome placer? 

-tengo varios recursos –sonriendo- ¿quieres probar?

Ella se separo un poco y sonriendo traviesa se quito el toallón blanco, dejándolo en el suelo. Este movimiento, fue toda respuesta. Naruto le sonrió y haciendo un sello creó un clon detrás de ella. Tomándola de cintura se recostó en la cama quedando la mujer entre los dos rubios que la manoseaban. Naruto la oía gemir y suspirar, pero también noto disgusto en esos ojos rojos.

-¿Qué ocurre linda? ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de "doble ración"?

-por detrás no…-dijo seria- ¿de acuerdo?

El la miro sorprendido, al instante recordó que Anko le advirtió lo "clásica" que era su amiga. Por supuesto esto no cortaba con sus planes, sino que los alimentaba más.

-tranquila, -le sonrió Naruto masajeándole los pechos- te cambiare el juego para que estés segura.

El clon que se encontraba detrás de Kurenai, exploto transformándose en Anko Mitarashi. La morocha miro sorprendida y luego al rubio que aclaro con picardía:

-Anko es mujer, no tendrás peligro de que me "emocione" detrás de ti. –perverso

Kurenai estuvo a punto de cortar con todo y levantarse. Pero Naruto y su clon disfrazado recorrían cada punto sensible en su cuerpo pálido. Pronto se dijo que solo era un clon, que sería bueno dejarse llevar. Al rato Kurenai gemía montada en el miembro de Naruto sin parar. Estaba muy excitada por que "Anko" la manoseaba tan bien, le daba pequeñas mordidas al cuello y le susurraba cosas sucias que la hacían estremecer.

Naruto se sentó un minuto después y la mujer quedo prisionera entre dos cuerpos. Acelero el ritmo de subidas y bajadas viendo que el rubio emitía claros gestos de estar llegando a su límite. Ambos estaban por llegar, era cuestión de segundos:

-Naru….!Casi estoy! –Grito Kurenai frenética- ¡Casi estoy….por!

-¡Sigue sigue! –le ordeno el- Kami que bueno es esto…. AAAHHH

Ambos unieron el grito corriéndose duramente. Naruto quedo tendido con Kurenai respirando dificultosamente en su pecho. El clon continuo sentado en su lugar y solo acariciaba la blanca espalda de la mujer. Kurenai levanto su rostro y mirándose con Naruto sonrieron complacidos:

-¿Te excito tu amiga eh? –susurro el rubio divertido

Ella no dijo nada, pero su sonrojo lo indico todo. Naruto miro al clon disfrazado y le espeto:

-ve a la cocina y trae el sake –serio

-¿Piensas seguir emborrachándome? –interrogo la mujer divertida

-así estarás mas vulnerable –señalo Naruto bromeando- me gustan las mujeres bien dispuestas.

-no….-respirando pesado- no necesito mas licor, como me estas tratando, esta noche me tendrás cuanto quieras.

-¡Ding, Ding, Ding! –Pensó Naruto alegre- ¡Tenemos un ganador!

El clon de Naruto salió del cuarto y se encontró con Anko que sentada en el sillón bebía en la oscuridad. La pelivioleta observo al clon con Henge y sonrió perversa. Las ocurrencias de Naruto no tenían límites. El clon le susurro todo lo que había hecho y le ayudo a desnudarla para luego darle una nalgada enviándola con el sake al interior del cuarto.

Los clones se dispersaron (el que estaba disfrazado y el que estaba en el comedor bebiendo con Anko) y Naruto supo que pronto vendría la diversión a la cama. El Uzumaki estaba sentado sobre sus piernas (arrodillado) y besaba el cuello de Kurenai que en la misma postura le daba la espalda. Vieron llegar a Anko desnuda y Naruto le dijo a la morocha:

-mi clon no puede recibir atenciones de mi,- besándole el cuello- pero tú puedes "complacerla", mientras yo, te doy tu parte.

Kurenai estaba tan enviciada que le arrebato la botella de licor a Anko y luego de beber un largo trago la obligo a tenderse boca arriba en la cama. Kurenai se monto sobre Anko y manoseándola le espeto amenazante:

-has sido un clon muy….malo - traviesa- este disfraz, te hará saber cómo gozamos las mujeres, prepárate.

Anko se dejo hacer conforme a las señas de Naruto. El rubio en tanto, tomo firme los muslos de la morocha y paseo con su lengua por la delicada intimidad de ella. Kurenai metió dos dedos en Anko trasmitiéndole lo que sentía gracias al hombre actuando en sus espaldas. Con la otra mano, Kurenai capturo uno de los pechos de la pelivioleta dejando al otro prisionero de su boca.

Anko gemía y suspiraba sin poderlo creer. Había fantaseado hace tiempo con montar un trío, pero jamás pensó que lograría hacerlo con Kurenai. Naruto era el culpable de tamaño éxito.

Naruto dejo de lamer…y comenzó a penetrarla embistiéndola sin contemplación. Anko miraba al rubio detrás de su amiga que le tiraba besos y le guiñaba el ojo. Kurenai en tanto, hacia enormes esfuerzos para seguir su tarea sobre Anko por que Naruto la estaba desquiciando

-maldito sea, -pensaba Kurenai- es tan rudo….tan….caliente…me correré de nuevo si sigue así….

Anko se desespero un poco y comenzó a devolver caricias a Kurenai en lugar de dejarse hacer. Bebió de sus labios y rodeándola con sus brazos la obligo a inclinar mas la espalda causando que Naruto tuviera un acceso más gratuito a la morocha.

-AAH….así…sigue..!-grito Kurenai- dame más profundo…

-Ah sí? –dijo el sonriendo- ¡Toma esto!

Comenzó embestirla de tal forma que las nalgas de la mujer chocaban violentamente contra la pelvis del rubio. Kurenai estaba perdida en la sensación que recorría su cuerpo, dejo de excitar a Anko y sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío. Se mordió los labios y descontrolada se dejaba conducir por los bruscos movimientos. Anko se le quedo mirando y le calentaba ver a su amiga tan extasiada, tan entregada al placer como para razonar o moverse, tan dispuesta a entregarse sin resistencia.

Rato después, Naruto se corrió dentro de Kurenai haciéndola gritar en un violento orgasmo. Cayó de costado totalmente abatida, su cuerpo parecía atacada por choques eléctricos, sufría espasmos de placer y miraba a su lado como Anko no se aguantaba más la farsa y se abalanzaba sobre Naruto lamiendo y chupándole el miembro golosa.

-¿Anko? –susurro Kurenai sin fuerzas para moverse

-si princesa –aseguro Naruto acariciándole los muslos- desde que fue por el sake que no es mi clon. Ella quería hacerte feliz, no podía ayudarte, así que monto este juego.

Kurenai sintió furia, una rabia indescriptible. Engañada? No que va, lo que la enfurecía era que Anko estaba por montarse en ese pene que debía ser para ella, ¡Que tenía que complacerla a ella! la morocha se incorporo y trato de apartar a Anko que ayudada por Naruto se monto en el. La domadora de serpientes comenzó a cabalgarlo y Naruto recostó dejándolo el control. Kurenai en tanto se arrastro por la cama y llego hasta Naruto comenzando a besarlo.

-esto no ha terminado, -le dijo la morocha entre besos- así no se terminara.

-¡Jodeme Naruto! –Gritaba Anko subiendo y bajando- Jodeme como lo hiciste con ella ¡Jodeme como nunca!

-Quiero más, -le amenazo Kurenai- pagaras caro haberme traído a esta cama.

Naruto solo sonreía, "pagaras caro", como si tuvieran esas dos mujeres alguna posibilidad de consumir la infinita energía del Kyuubi. Como si primero, pudieran obligarlo a gastar su propio y gran chakra. "pagaras caro", que gracioso comentario.

Una hora después Anko y Kurenai estaban estilo perrito, una mirando frente a la otra. Naruto y un clon detrás de ellas embistiéndolas y provocando que griten y se besen entre ellas, mientras los rubios las follaban sin piedad.

Dos horas más tarde Naruto y su clon las tenían contra una pared follandola a pulso y ellas estando una al lado de la otra se besaban mientras mantenían con sus piernas prisioneros a los rubios amantes.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada, Kurenai y Anko dormidas desnudas en la cama. Derrotadas, exhaustas, sin posibilidad de moverse aparentemente. Naruto se levanta al baño por una ducha, debería estar casi muerto pero contrario a eso, se sentía de lo mejor. Una gran presión había dejado su físico, y gracias a estas mujeres tardaría bastante en regresar.  
Eran las 5, a una hora de su estudiante Hanabi esperándolo para entrenar. La chica le gritaría si llegaba tarde, tenía su fuerte carácter la pequeña, algo que agradaba a Naruto. Habían pasado un par de meses y su entrenamiento entraría en la etapa justa de definición. Debía prepararla para….

-ey….precioso –ronroneo Anko entrando a la ducha- no estarás duchándote para escapar verdad?

Se abrazaron y sonrieron cuando él le dijo:

-tengo que entrenar a mi estudiante,-gesto picaro- mi gatita aun no está contenta?

-estoy hecha trizas, -señalo perversa- la noche fue maravillosa. Mi amiga sonríe como tonta mientras duerme ku ku ku. Todo gracias a ti Naruto-kun.

-me alegro…-le sonrió- el paseo por el cielo y el infierno definitivo que es uno de los mejores que tuve en mi vida.

-me alegro Naruto-kun –ronroneo sonriente- me alegro.

Fin del capítulo.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10: MUJERES EN PUGNA  
**

**SPOILER:**

Eran casi las 6 cuando Naruto llego a su mansión y se encontró a Hanabi. La niña lo miro negando con la cabeza y le acuso de pervertido. Él le pregunto, ¿que hora era? y ella respondió que todavía no eran las 6.

-entonces estoy cumpliendo con el horario, -dijo serio el rubio- mis asuntos privados no te interesan- finalizo con acento severo

-solo me preocupo por usted Naruto-sensei. -respondió seria

-gracias Hanabi-chan, -sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza- pero como te dije hace tiempo, tú debes enfocarte tan solo en entrenar.-tiernamente

Hanabi le dio la espalda de un pequeño saltito porque sentía un gran calor a su rostro. Naruto-sensei era tan guapo, la trataba tan bien, ella no podía evitar sentir…"cariño" digamos.

Comenzaron a correr alejándose de la casa, y por una de las ventanas Sakura y Konan los mirabas irse y comentaban:

-debería romperlo todo –gruño Sakura- esa cara de felicidad….seguro estuvo de pervertido por allí.

-pero con lo que ahora sabes, -adivino Konan- te estás preguntando… ¿Cómo conserva aun…algunos buenos sentimientos, no?

-Hai, -seria- Hanabi parece estar muy a gusto con él. Y la veo mejorar rápidamente –sonriendo

-la entrena con dureza, -aseguro Konan- pero esa niña siempre busca mas –suave sonrisa- creo que eligió una estudiante a su medida.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y comprendieron que Naruto se veía muy diferente cuando entrenaba a Hanabi. Pero Sakura no podía olvidar los relatos de Konan ¿Cómo Naruto podía no odiar a todos después de los infiernos?

-contéstame una cosa, -indico Sakura- ¿Por qué me lo contaste todo?

Konan se sentó en un sillón apartado del ventanal. Esa sala del segundo piso era utilizada para guardar libros y demás cosas, también para estudiar y descansar. Konan miro a Sakura con habitual frialdad y respondió:

-estaba ebria, enojada y desesperada –señalo sin aparente emoción- por eso rompí mi promesa con él, de jamás hablar.

-¿Desesperada? –pregunto la rosa confundida

-supuse que saldrías huyendo al saberlo todo –contesto neutral- y Naruto quedaría solo para mí.

-¿y ahora me confías todo…..porque… -interrogo Sakura sin entender

-por que cuando le digas que lo sabes todo, -concluyo Konan- el me odiara y yo lo abre perdido para siempre. En pocas palabras…..estoy en tus manos –declaro naturalmente.

Sakura se le quedo mirando sorprendida. Konan parecía fría como el hielo aunque sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos. Allí estaba, impregnada en su vista grisácea la necesidad de él, ella lo requería como el oxigeno, aunque no lo demostrara.

-De acuerdo Konan-san –susurro Sakura acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- admito que lo quieres. –Suspirando- seguramente no puedes decírselo porque eres su "amiga", ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo…..sabes..-susurro la peliazul sorprendida

-Por que hace años, -admitió Sakura- yo lo perdí por la misma estúpida razón.

La pelirosa sonrió más animada, si ella no lograba conquistar a Naruto nuevamente, al menos había descubierto que Konan…lo amaba tanto como ella. Naruto no estaría más solo, nunca más sin importar lo que ocurra.

-por lo pronto deberíamos averiguar si estuvo con Ino-puerca anoche –dijo Sakura con acento cómplice- (le hare pagar por puerca)

-no lo creo –dijo Konan acercándose a la ventana para ver la calle- seguro estuvo con Tenten-san. -Gesto de disgusto- en uno de sus "entrenamientos".

Sakura trago saliva, ¿también Tenten? Definitivo que era un pervertido. Pero lo extraño era como soportaba tanto sexo y entrenamientos con su estudiante. Parecía no desgastarse nunca. En esos pensamientos se encontraba la chica cuando a través de la ventana observo a Ino con dos ramos de flores y paquetes de semillas venir por la calle. Se acercaba a la casa con sonrisita inocente, y se la veía murmurar por lo bajos, seguro preparando alguna excusa para acercarse a Naruto.

La rosa y la peliazul bajaron al comedor esperando detrás de la puerta principal a que la rubia apareciera. Los golpes a la puerta y la chica Yamanaka se encontró con algo no esperado. Konan recibiéndole los materiales para su jardín, Sakura gruñéndole y acusándola de haber estado con Naruto.

-¿Qué yo estuve con Naruto-kun? –Se atajo Ino- no podría pararme de haber estado con el toda una noche.

Sakura se cabreo aun mas con el comentario y la cosa solo empeoraba.

-seguro no estuvo contigo –respondió Ino maliciosa- tienes cara de estreñida ji ji ji.

-grrrr ¡Ino-puerca!

-¡Frentezota!

Comenzaron a discutir y gritarse en la misma puerta. Konan fue a la cocina y preparo té para todas. Eran demasiado "pasionales" para detenerlas. Aunque seguramente después de tanto grito necesitarían una bebida caliente.

En esos momentos Tenten y su equipo de Gennin pasaban por frente a la casa. La rubia y la pelirosa detuvieron su discusión y miraron fijo a la castaña que sonreía mientras charlaba con sus 3 estudiantes. Tenten iba distraída cuando se tuvo que detener de golpe, porque frente a ella estaba Sakura furiosa.

Miro sobre su hombro y se encontró con Ino muy molesta a sus espaldas. A su izquierda los tres Gennin temblaban como hojas por la hostilidad de las mujeres y a su derecha estaba Konan que la miraba profundamente con una bandeja de tazas humeantes en ella. Tenten supo por donde venia el cuento y ordeno a sus estudiantes que se adelantaran al campo de entrenamiento. Los niños se fueron corriendo por el miedo y las mujeres que rodeaban a Tenten la miraban evaluándola profundamente:

-¿Puedo ayudarlas? –dijo la castaña

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –pregunto Sakura

-¿Y con quién? –la siguió Ino

-te vez demasiado feliz –señalo Konan neutra- y eso solo significa una cosa…

-"NARUTO" –gruñeron las 3 féminas al mismo tiempo

-no tengo que darle…..-dijo Tenten de brazos cruzados- explicaciones a ninguna de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Naruto-kun. Ninguna de ustedes tiene, algún tipo de derecho a reclamarme.

Ino, Sakura y Konan retrocedieron avergonzadas. La habían "atacado" acusándola por esto como si alguna tuviera derecho sobre Naruto. Todas reflexionaron recordando que Naruto jamás les había prometido exclusividad, noviazgo o fidelidad. No había compromisos. Eso las puso furiosas, Naruto las estaba utilizando como se le antojaba. Konan vio las miradas de todas y sugirió:

-deberíamos entrar a la casa, -sonriendo fríamente- tenemos que hablar sobre esto y ponernos de acuerdo.

Ino asintió pero en realidad no le interesaba estar de acuerdo. Naruto y ella solo eran diversión. Excitante diversión por cierto, pero solo eso. Tenten razono que no le convenía avisar a las demás sobre el "problema" de Naruto. Ella no podría casarse con el rubio por la rigidez de su padre y las demás caerían en brazos de Naruto si supieran su "infinita" disposición al sexo. No era mero machismo de tener varias mujeres. El "necesitaba" varias mujeres, y luego de comprometerse ya no estaría con nadie más que con sus esposas. Sakura no confiaba en ninguna de sus "compañeras", pero debía averiguar el por qué ellas se acostaban con Naruto. De Konan podía decir amor, ¿pero qué pasaba con Tenten e Ino? Esto tenía que resolverse. Konan leía cada gesto de sus "compañeras" casi podía adivinar que pensaban cada una de ellas y solo le quedo imaginar que le diría a Naruto cuando el supiera que Konan hablo sobre los infiernos con Sakura.

/

Naruto y Hanabi corrieron varios kilómetros y al llegar a un pueblo pequeño, (a algunos kilómetros de Konoha) vieron un espectáculo de tortas y masas dulces en un local, que provocaron en Hanabi estrellitas en los ojos. Naruto rio muy fuerte al verla golosa y le invito a desayunar.

Tomaron el té y varios trozos de pasteles. Naruto la veía muy contenta y le hablo para llamarle la atención:

-¿Lo has notado Hanabi-chan?

Ella miro con inocencia y todavía comiendo le hizo señas de no entender.

-hoy día corrimos el triple que los primeros entrenamientos. –Sonriendo- y no te veo cansada.

-no lo estoy sensei, -sonriendo- creo que me…..acostumbre.

-además tienes 12 kilos de pesas adicionales en tu cuerpo, diría que eres más rápida que antes de empezar a entrenar conmigo.

Hanabi recordó y era cierto, era más rápida y resistente que hace un par de meses. ¡Pero además tenía pesas! Eso significaba que era aun más veloz sin ellas.

-la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento será más dura –aclaro Naruto- pero duplicara tus capacidades al terminar todo.

Hanabi lo observo sonriendo, le agradaba mejorar y esforzarse, no tenía miedo de agotarse si con el tiempo valía la pena.

-desde hoy, -sentencio Naruto- tendrás que entrenar junto a mí con un clon presente todo el tiempo. Entrenare a dos Hanabi-chan, y tu misión será soportar el gasto de chakra y las consecuencias de mantener tu clon.

-¿Por qué sensei?

-uno, recibirás la experiencia de tu clon duplicando los efectos de mi entrenamiento. Dos, te acostumbraras a luchar y estar concentrada en tu clon para que te enseñe la fase tres. Y tercero entrenaremos tu elemento principal para combinarlo con tus técnicas familiares y transformarte en una Kunoichi poderosa e impredecible.

-¿Im...predecible?- susurro la niña- usted me dijo que no cambiaria mi estilo. No puedo pelear como usted sensei, no tengo las reservas de chakra necesarias, ni la fuerza, ni las técnicas, ni….

-tu estilo de palma suave será el mismo –aseguro Naruto- seria un desperdicio que no usaras el Byakugan y tus técnicas familiares.-sonriendo- mi objetivo es darte recursos para que tus enemigos nunca sepan….todo lo que tú eres capaz de hacer.

Hanabi lo miro sin entender completamente y el rubio continúo:

-dime, ¿cuales son los puntos fuertes de los Hyuuga?

-el Byakugan, el control del chakra, ver los canales enemigos y el Kaiten como defensa absoluta.

-ahora dime las debilidades de un Hyuuga –continúo el rubio

-tenemos un punto ciego en nuestra vista periférica, escaso chakra en comparación con otros y…..no más. –con sonrisita de orgullo

-yo te diré las debilidades que olvidaste –respondió el Sannin- el Byakugan también es debilidad, y son predecibles. Además…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! –Estallo la chica- ¿se burla de mi familia?

-no, -contesto serio- pero no puedo entrenarte si tú no estás dispuesta a ver tus debilidades como ninja.

Hanabi se cruzo de brazos y estaba enojada. Tal vez los Hyuuga fueran unos idiotas con sus viejas leyes ¿Pero débiles? Eso no seria nunca. ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella?

-no te enojes, -indico serio Naruto- si pensara que son débiles… ¿Por qué te elegiría para ser mi estudiante?

-nunca me lo aclaro –susurro la niña ofuscada

-lo hare justo ahora -sonriendo- te elegí, porque tu puedes cambiar a tu clan y hacerlo mucho más poderoso de lo que nunca fue.

-¿yo? –Dijo asustada- ¿Por qué yo?

-por que tu puedes modificar el estilo de combate predecible Hyuuga. Si hoy me enfrentara contra cualquiera de tu familia, lo vencería porque conozco cada técnica que puedan intentar usar contra mí. "círculos sagrados" "Kaiten" "Byakugan" ninguno me sorprendería. Esa cualidad, tu familia la ha perdido, todas las aldeas conocen varias formas de anular a un Hyuuga. Yo por lo pronto, podría mostrarte una docena de ellas.

-está mintiendo, -susurro asustada- mi familia es la más poderosa.

-¿Qué harías si te enfrentas a un enemigo capaz de atacarte con poderosas descargas de luz? –Añadió Naruto- tus ojos sufrirían por la sensibilidad y no podrías usarlos. –Hanabi reflexionaba- conocí a un Shinobi en país del rayo que podía crear una armadura de roca alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo dañaras sus órganos internos si peleas como Hyuuga?

Hanabi bajo la cabeza pensativa, Yamato la había entrenado en control de tierra (su elemento principal) Kabuto la había adiestrado en venenos ayudándola a generar resistencia a ellos. Naruto la había llevado a entrenar junto al equipo de Tenten y esa Jounnin, le había enseñado manejo y lanzamiento efectivo de armas. Además estaban los ejercicios con clones.

Algo comenzó a llegar en la niña, empezó a encontrarle sentido a todo así que consulto:

-¿usted no me entrena para los exámenes Chunnin, cierto?

Naruto sonrió complacido, ella era inteligente y lo empezaba a comprender.

-tu prueba más dura, no serán los exámenes Chunnin- asintió Naruto- serán….

-mi padre evaluara el entrenamiento, -interrumpió la niña- buscara que no logre vencer. Que no derrote a mis parientes para demostrar que su entrenamiento es el mejor.

Naruto sabía mucho mas, Hiashi buscaba casar a Hinata y dejar libre el camino a Neji para ser líder. Se figuraba que una mujer como líder debilitaría el clan. Pero Hanabi estaba en el medio, y si se convertía en líder…..bueno digamos que con su personalidad, muchas cosas cambiarían.

-Naruto-sensei…me está entrenando para vencer a un Hyuuga- dijo al fin Hanabi- ellos son más fuertes y experimentados en las técnicas de clan. Pero si modifico mi forma de pelear…puedo sorprenderlos.

-Hai, -susurro Naruto- Shikamaru tenía razón, tienes talento.

Rato después salieron del pueblo y regresaron corriendo hacia Konoha. Hanabi creó un clon y los tres volvieron mientras el rubio le comentaba sobre los siguientes ejercicios. Hanabi se sentía presa de una gran emoción. Naruto-sensei le estaba dando las armas para cambiar su destino. Lucharía a su manera, al estilo de Hanabi Hyuuga. Así conduciría sus decisiones y seria la líder del clan. No se casaría por obligación sino por amor, nadie la podría detener. Naruto-sensei, se lo había prometido.

/

Luego de la reunión de mujeres, Tenten fue al campo 20 donde sus Gennin entrenaban. Los ayudo y les dio nuevo entrenamiento para luego sentarse bajo a un árbol a pensar. Naruto ocupaba su mente desde hacia tiempo. No podía evitar sonreír como tonta al recordar la dulzura con que ese hombre la trataba y consentía.

Desde aquella primera vez en el Dojo, Naruto había estado ya varias veces con ella. No era sexo, era "hacer el amor". Tal vez Tenten no dominara en el corazón del rubio, pero Naruto jamás se quejaba por los pedidos de ella. Tenten había creído que él se aburriría, pero Naruto la tranquilizo diciendo que gozaba tanto o más que ella sus encuentros.

-¿Qué me ocurre? –Se dijo- Naruto se acuesta con muchas mujeres. No soy especial para él. ¿Por qué me hace sentir como si lo fuera? ¿Por qué el deseo de amarlo no desaparece? ¿Cómo le diré a mi padre que quiero estar con Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre más mujeriego que se recuerde en la hoja?

Neji y sus Gennin aparecen en el campo. Los niños fueron a entrenar y el Hyuuga se acerco ofuscado a Tenten. Aun no podía apartar de su mente lo visto en la mansión Uzumaki.

-me decepcionas Tenten –señalo sin diplomacia- Naruto es un mujeriego y tu….

-así que lo sabes –asintió la chica- debe ser por eso que merezco un poco de tu…"amable" atención.

El reproche parecía haber sido estudiando con anterioridad. Neji lo sintió como bofetada y eso lo enfureció más.

-te comportas como una cualquiera, -dijo serio- te desconozco. ¿Qué diría Goro-sama si…?

-vete a entrenar, -desdeño la castaña- que parece ser, para lo único que sirves.

-¿Cómo dijiste? –pregunto furioso

-mis asuntos con Naruto-kun, -contesto Tenten- son míos. Tú jamás estuviste interesado en mí. Ni como amiga, ni como mujer. ¿Acaso crees que solo los hombres tienes necesidades?

Neji no sabía cómo continuar. No sabía cómo recuperar lo que había perdido por descuidado. Estaba furioso con ella y con Naruto. Pero también consigo mismo por no poder arreglar las cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? –Pregunto nervioso- ¿Cómo puedes…..estar con él?

El tensionado ambiente se corto con la aparición de Gai y Rock lee. Los "ninjas verdes" distraídos comenzaron a hablar sobre almorzar juntos, entrenamientos y cosas por el estilo. Neji sentía el estomago revuelto, no quería admitir que extrañaba a Tenten. Extrañaba su risa, su compañía, su ayuda. Naruto se la había arrebatado de un solo golpe. Eso lo tenía furioso y envenenado.

/

En el hospital de Konoha, Ino y Sakura discutían mientras atendían a sus pacientes. Aprovechaban cada pequeño resquicio para trenzarse en disputa por el asunto "Naruto".

-¿Ino que buscas con Naruto? –Preguntaba la rosa- ya te acostaste con él, por favor- apenada- no más.

-mi asunto con Naruto tiene un sentido práctico, lo admito.

-explícate –susurro Sakura

-el sexo con Naruto es descomunal y adictivo –apunto Ino sonriendo- pero además, está el asunto del casamiento. Tal vez podría soportar no estar más con Naruto (y eso solo lo haría por ti) ya que aun no estoy enamorada. ¿Pero como evitare que mi padre me case con cualquiera?

Sakura la observo profundamente, Ino no bromeaba y eso se veía claro. Le hizo señas por tanto para que continuara.

-para ser líder de los Yamanaka, tengo que casarme –señalo la rubia- mi padre tiene en vista 3 opciones. Las dos primeras son con hombres gordos, fofos y posiblemente impotentes. Su único atractivo son los títulos y el dinero. La tercera opción es Naruto Uzumaki, Sannin de Konoha y futuro Hokage. –Sonriendo perversa- y entre nosotras….no me importaría estar casada con un hombre capaz de hacerme delirar en la cama de placer.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que lo utilizaras para salvarte?! –dijo Sakura cabreada

-algo así, -sonriendo- aunque no dudo que comience a enamorarme si comparto mi vida con él. (¿A quién engaño? El me gusta)

-¿y las demás mujeres? –Pregunto Sakura- Naruto dijo que se casaría con varias para revivir su clan.

-si él me da lo que "necesito" –traviesa- ¿Quién soy yo para negarle lo que él necesita?

Sakura se desespero. Konan parecía loca de amor por él. Ahora Ino le aseguraba que de mediar acuerdo, se casaría con Naruto aun compartiéndolo. El asunto cada vez estaba peor, cada vez mas lejos del ideal de la pelirosa donde Naruto volvía a amarla solo se quedaba con ella. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo recuperarlo?

-Ino por favor….-rogo Sakura lastimera- sabes lo que sufrí, sabes lo que siento por él. Por favor Ino…. Naruto no es el hombre que del cual yo…

-¿me enamore? Correcto –aseguro Ino- y nunca te mintió fingiendo que lo era. Naruto ya no es tu "eterno amor incondicional". Es diferente, y debes aceptarlo de una buena vez.

-se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto –dijo por fin Sakura- pero te pido…te imploro que lo dejes para mí. Yo lo amo, tu solo consigues sexo.

Ino bajo la cabeza y suspiro molesta. A veces su bocota la hacía equivocarse. Había dicho que Naruto no significaba más que sexo. Y en realidad ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero ahora Sakura tenía un excelente punto para presionarla. Como "amiga", tenía que ceder.

-está bien….-señalo seria la rubia- no lo buscare mas. Pero Sakura déjame advertirte, que si Naruto pide mi mano en matrimonio a mi familia. Lo aceptare.

Sakura observo que no era un desafío, era la advertencia amistosa que Ino le daba. Naruto aunque ella no lo admitiera…..estaba conquistándola más allá de lo físico. Y con el tiempo…terminaría por enamorarla.

/

Konan arreglaba el jardín y su mente volaba. Naruto estaba pronto a comprometerse. Nada de lo ocurrido le daba pruebas de esto, pero había ciertas cosas en sus acciones y miradas que habían cambiado.

Hanabi era su estudiante y comenzaba a tomarle mucho cariño. Naruto tal vez se casaría para no darle malos ejemplos. Ino y su problema de compromisos. Konan pudo evaluar al instante que la rubia Yamanaka no tendría inconveniente en compartirlo. Sakura podría mostrarse muy "brava", pero se derretía como chocolate entre los brazos de Naruto. Ino era su amiga y terminarían las dos casadas con él. Tenten parecía distinta, no era libertina y no estaba dispuesta, al menos en apariencia, a formar parte de un grupo de esposas.

-¿en donde quedo yo? –Se pregunto- ¿Qué futuro hay para mí? –Yendo a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo- podría ser la "amiga", ser la tía de sus hijos y al menos conservar su amistad.

Konan no dudaba que Naruto seguiría protegiéndola. Pero tampoco tenía dudas que no podría soportar la cara de felicidad de sus esposas cuando el, les hubiera hecho el amor. Los gritos, los gemidos, el placer que ella nunca tendría a su alcance. Eso la decidió, si iba a perderlo, si tenía que alejarse de él, se llevaría una única y mágica noche de amor. Se llevaría un recuerdo, un sello del amor que pudo ser.

Tal vez Naruto no la amara del mismo modo que ella lo hacía, pero no le negaría una noche de sexo. Era algo, que no se atrevería a negarle.

/

Hanabi y Naruto terminaron el entrenamiento en los bosques, conforme al pedido del sensei la chica deshizo el clon y cayo sentada al suelo por el agotamiento. El se rio fuerte y le aconsejo que no debía sobrepasar el límite. No solo costaba mantener el clon, el cansancio se duplicaba al concluir la técnica.

Naruto cargo sobre su espalda a la niña y caminando volvió a la aldea. Ella apoyo su cara en la espalda del hombre y sonrojada se encontraba muy a gusto. No podía creer todas las barbaridades que se decían de él. Un hombre tan dulce, tan amable, y al mismo tiempo fuerte como el acero.

Hanabi escuchaba el corazón de su sensei latir tranquilo y casi le daba sueño ese pequeño sonido. Estaba cansada, y bostezo suavemente para luego cerrar los ojos un momento. Solo un….momento.

Entre las sombras de los arboles, una mujer encapuchada observaba todo. Se moría de rabia al notar cuan unidos estaban esos dos. Rabia y envidia. El Rinnengan en Naruto lo hacía peligroso y poderoso. Tenía que actuar con cautela si quería obtener sus objetivos.

-Naruto-kun….ku ku ku- pensó para sí misma- me estoy fortaleciendo poco a poco. Pronto….estarás en mis manos….

/

Al abrir sus perlados orbes Hanabi se encontró en su cuarto. La cómoda cama había custodiado su sueño y ahora se sentía de maravilla. Salió de la habitación, bajo al primer piso notando que sin dudas, estaba en la mansión Uzumaki. Konan la vio descender y le preparo una deliciosa merienda. Hanabi no pudo resistirse, un tazón de cereales con leche y una banana cortada en rodajas sobre los copos. "Bananas con leche", su desayuno preferido.

Konan la acompaño tomando el té y le dio charla para saber de entrenamientos. La niña le simpatizaba y sabia que le hacía mucho bien a Naruto con su presencia. Hanabi pregunto por su sensei y la peliazul respondió que lo habían llamado para una misión. Rato después la niña salió rumbo a su casa, era casi las 7 de la tarde. Seguramente le pedirían explicaciones por su llegada tan tarde. Pero no le importaba. Se sentía cada día más fuerte, más confiada y esperanzada. Eso le permitía aguatarse los reproches de su familia.

/

Mientras tanto, Naruto salió de torre Hokage con 12 informes para leer. Tsunade le había dado por misión investigar los problemas surgidos en el norte del país. Entre las fronteras de la nube y el fuego surgían conflictos y se decía que cierto grupo de criminales buscaban refundar Akatsuki.

Naruto cargo con los documentos bajo el brazo y se dijo que pondría a Kabuto a evaluarlos. Esa mente fría y venenosa le daría las respuestas más certeras. Luego un pequeño viaje de "limpieza" y asunto arreglado. El rubio tenía hambre, no había almorzado y su paso por la mansión para recostar a Hanabi le había dejado el cruel sabor amargo de ver a Konan.

La situación con ella no hacía más que empeorar, Naruto sabía que a la mujer le molestaba el asunto Sakura. Pero ni siquiera el mismo podía definir que veía en ella. ¿Era hermosa? sin dudas, ¿lo excitaba?, desde luego. ¿Pero que mas guardaba? Ojala fuera tan fácil de definirlo, tan sencillo como hace años cuando solo la quería a ella y nada más.

Entro al puesto de ramen y pidió un tazón. No hacía más que empezar a comer cuando un grupo lo llamo desde una mesa en el rincón. El rubio enfoco su atención y se encontró con el equipo de Kurenai. Era Kiba quien lo invitaba, era Shino quien fríamente lo saludo y Hinata agacho la cabeza comenzando su clásico juego de índices imnotico. El rubio sin embargo, dedicaba frecuentes miradas a Kurenai que cada vez se la veía más incomoda con la situación.

Naruto evaluó que la mujer no quería que se supiera lo de la noche anterior y se mostro amigable pero guardando las apariencias. Hinata y Kiba no se darían cuenta pero Shino era detallista y lo notaria sin se tenía cuidado.

Cenaron, charlaron, bebieron y todo el equipo se puso de acuerdo para que Naruto acompañara a Hinata a su casa.

La mujer Hyuuga estaba roja de vergüenza con solo ir lado a lado con Naruto. El rubio la acompaño, pero guardaba honesta distancia y no quería dedicarle ni un gesto que la ilusionara.

-Naruto-kun…-susurro Hinata- ¿has….evaluado las propuestas de matrimonio?

-lo suyo no es la sutileza –pensó Naruto- será mejor que extienda esto para esperar mi oportunidad. Aun no se….que se propone.

-Naruto-kun –volvió a murmurar la chica- yo te quiero...

-Hinata escucha, -suspiro el rubio- voy a aclarar esto para terminarlo de una vez. Tu familia, tu padre esta abiertamente en contra de Tsunade oka-san. Y por lo tanto, en contra mía. Tu eres una mujer muy hermosa –señalo serio- pero nunca te veré de la forma que deseas.

Hinata estallo, su anhelo más preciado se hacía trizas frente a ella. Estallo con desesperación:

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedes quererme como a las otras? ¿Por qué no puedo ser la madre de tus hijos? Sakura-san te hizo mucho daño y aun así tú la quieres. ¡Yo te amo desde siempre! ¡Jamás te dañaría y tu sin embargo…!

-¿jamás me dañarías? –Rió Naruto burlesco- ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que ocurrió unas semanas antes que la guerra terminara?...

Fin del capítulo.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11: SE QUE TE GUSTA, NO LO NIEGUES**

**SPOILER:**

Hinata se paralizo de miedo. No tenía idea de cómo Naruto lo había descubierto, o por que seguía viva si lo sabía todo. Pero el rubio lo sabia sin dudas, eso la desoló.

-cuando los equipos de choque se reunieron en la batalla de la frontera azul, un Shinobi desconocido casi mato a Sakura-chan. La dejo abandonada a merced del enemigo y tan solo por Kakashi-sempai que sobrevivió.

-yo no lo sabía –dijo y la culpa era evidente en sus ojos

-te creo, -dijo sarcástico- pero un rastreador de Kumo vio quien era ese Shinobi, observo el ataque a traición y lo reporto a su general. Killer Bee lo supo, -dijo serio Naruto- y tiempo después….también me entere.

-y eso que….tiene que ver conmi….?

-le pedí a Inoichi Yamanaka que averiguara en la mente de ese sujeto, la razón de ese ataque a Sakura-chan. –Dijo frio Naruto- había tenido una "amable" charla con ese traidor y no había hablado aun.

Hinata retrocedió acobardada, la había descubierto ciertamente. Ella y su familia habían planeado el compromiso con Naruto. Pero existiendo Sakura en el mundo, el rubio jamás dejaría de esperarla. Así que se le pago a ese Shinobi para eliminarla. Muerta Sakura, Naruto seria para Hinata y la familia Hyuuga podría aspirar al poder del Hokage.

-no desenterrare el pasado –señalo Naruto al ver el miedo de chica- pero no me pidas que confié mi futura familia, a una mujer capaz de destruirme con tal de poseerme. Tu no me amas Hinata, amar….es querer la felicidad del ser amado sin importar la propia dicha. Tú quieres un objeto, una posesión nada más, y yo no….soy un objeto para nadie.

Hinata lloraba rabiosa, comenzó a golpear con sus manos en el pecho de Naruto. El la detuvo de las muñecas sin dañarla, ella gritaba y lloraba sin poder contenerse. De pronto….saco un kunai e intento apuñalarlo con él, Naruto detuvo la mano armada desviándola de su objetivo termino quitándoselo fácilmente.

-no entiendo que te ocurre Hinata –susurro Naruto- tu no eras así….  
Hinata se abrazo a él llorando confundida, tenia deseos profundos de matarlo, de amarlo, de mantenerlo prisionero para siempre. Sabía que estaba mal sentir esas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitarlo.  
Rato después, cuando la morocha había dejado el llanto, Naruto la acompaño hasta su casa y se despidió a lo lejos. La chica lo vio irse y susurro con mirada perversa:

-eres mío, yo las matare a todas las que se interponen. Y tú serás al fin mío Naruto-kun, ku ku ku.

Naruto camino algunas cuadras y en un callejón oscuro una figura salió para hablar con él. Kabuto había sido invocado hacia ya una hora. Su objetivo era investigar cierto asunto relacionado con los ancianos del consejo, pero susurro a Naruto la "verdadera razón" por la cual Hinata

Hyuuga se comportaba tan extraña. Naruto lo supo al fin, sus malos presentimientos con respecto a las acciones de esa mujer eran correctos. Solo faltaría revelarla como lo que en realidad era. Cuestión que el rubio debía tener cuidado para no alertarla.

Konan lo vio venir por la calle desde la ventana y nerviosa corrió a cambiarse. Era el momento, esa noche seria "la noche". El intentaría seducirla como siempre, solo que esta vez, ella no se resistiría.

-tranquila –se decía- respira…despacio…..demuéstrale quien eres.

Bajo al comedor y Naruto estaba en la mesa leyendo unos informes. Disimuladamente paso por detrás de él rubio y lo rozo con sus caderas. Naruto la miro de reojo y a fuerza de costumbre supuso que no había sido a propósito. Ella preparo el té, y se sentó junto a Naruto en lugar de al otro lado de la mesa. Bebieron, y Konan sugirió cambiar al sake.

Naruto venía de casi dos días sin dormir. Su energía no decaía, pero su mente comenzaba a perder el equilibrio por la falta de descanso. Tampoco le convenía muchas horas de sueño todas juntas. Ya que corría el riesgo de volver a tener las horribles pesadillas que lo atormentaron a hace tiempo. Por eso bebía, por eso las noches en vela, por miedo a esas pesadillas odiosas que le recordaban los infiernos que paso.

Konan noto claramente que Naruto no estaba para juegos. Y ella jamás había tomado el papel de la seductora, le era difícil pensar como atraerlo sin ser demasiado evidente. Pero el rubio ni la noto, después de todo estaba con su amiga, sus instintos de cacería estaba apagados por el momento.

Minutos después, Naruto se fue a su cuarto dejando a la peliazul aun más preocupada que antes. Ni siquiera la había notado, no había admirado su Yukata fina entallada delicadamente al cuerpo. No la había "seducido" como siempre.

-¿Acaso estas enojado aun por lo de ayer?-pensaba la mujer- ¿me odia por que Sakura ya le conto que lo sabe?

Konan se deprimió terriblemente, había guardado la esperanza de tener una noche con Naruto. Aunque él no sintiera lo que ella, pero evidentemente ni eso lograría con el rubio.

Naruto en tanto, se dio una ducha y se recostó en su cama amplia para conciliar el sueño. Le preocupaba Hinata. Si Kabuto estaba en lo cierto con respecto a ella, muchas personas correrían peligro a la brevedad. Debía encontrar la manera de detenerla sin dañarla aun más. Debía….

Sus ojos se cerraron, pesadamente se dejo llevar por el sueño que le reclamaba terreno. Tenía que dormir, debía dormir…

/

Konan en cambio, se dedico a dar vueltas por la mansión. Su corazón y mente bullían en un torbellino de sensaciones, dormir era imposible con ese nerviosismo. Pensó y pensó sin encontrarle solución a su problema, finalmente al mirar un reloj de la sala, se encontró con las 4 de la madrugada. Seguía sin sueño y carente de respuestas, seguía dando vueltas cuando….

-AAAAAHHHH!

El grito la alerto que algo malo ocurría. Subió las escaleras y entro de golpe al cuarto de Naruto para encontrarlo sentado en la cama. Se tomaba el rostro sollozaba como hace años. Konan se abalanzo sobre él, y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Le susurro al odio que ella estaba con allí, que no estaba solo. Naruto lagrimeaba y se abrazaba a la cintura de la peliazul débilmente.

-estoy aquí, -dijo ella- no llores, me lastima verte llorar. Yo estoy contigo.

-gra…..cias...-susurro el rubio sintiéndose impotente

-¿Qué paso esta vez? –Interrogo Konan- ¿Qué infierno fue?

-el….séptimo, -contesto avergonzado- el de….

-tu madre…-completo Konan- lo recuerdo. Pero no fue real Naruto, nada de eso lo fue. Solo somos tú y yo aquí. –Triste- nadie más.

Continuaron abrazados y esto ya había ocurrido antes, no era raro y era la gran razón que Naruto quisiera tanto a Konan. Era su compañera para resistir las consecuencias de las pesadillas. Pero sin embargo, esta vez la mujer estaba acalorada de tenerlo con el rostro sobre sus pechos. Así que hizo lo que su torturado corazón le rogaba. Tomo del cuello a Naruto y separándolo un poco unió sus labios a los de él con ternura.

La sorpresa del rubio fue total, tanto así que Konan lo recostó sobre la cama y estando sobre él, siguió bebiendo de sus labios sin obtener resistencia. Las manos de Naruto seguían en la cintura de Konan sin moverse, no se resistía, pero tampoco tenía crédito en su mente para responder. Konan lo acariciaba y se aferraba a él sin cortar los besos húmedos y profundos.

Tal vez se aprovechaba, tal vez lo tenía débil y abusaba de eso. Pero lo amaba, jamás quería verlo sufrir, simplemente no lo soportaba.

-Konan-san –susurro Naruto aun sin creer lo que ocurría

-shuu, -le callo- quiero hacerte olvidar….

Siguió besándolo y las manos de Naruto comenzaron a acariciarle su espalda. Ella se quedo erguida y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a desnudarse de la Yukata. El puso ambas manos en los muslos de la mujer y se quedo observándola. La miro abrir su prenda, la veía con su ropa interior blanca, la vio liberar el prendedor y soltar su azulado cabello de la prisión de su hebilla.

-¿Y cómo olvidare esto después? –pregunto el rubio refiriéndose a lo que harían

-no quiero que lo olvides, no deseo olvidarlo.

Naruto se incorporo y beso el blanco cuello de Konan haciéndola suspirar. Una mano de Naruto masajeo un seno de la peliazul y con el brazo derecho le rodeo la cintura impidiéndole escapar. Ella elevo su cara al techo y atrapada por la electricidad de la sensación se dejo conducir.

Naruto descendió con sus labios y lamio el pezón izquierdo suavemente, ella lo gozaba, el había ido a una zona muy sensible en su primer intento. Se aferro con fuerza a Naruto indicándole lo bien que se sentía por sus acciones.

El rubio estaba en lo suyo, y preguntándose por qué esa situación estaba traspasando de la noche a la mañana, sobre la siempre relación de "amigos" cuando…..

Golpes fuertes a la puerta los despertaron de la burbuja ilusoria. Konan tuvo el reflejo de levantarse y huir avergonzada. Naruto la vio irse pero enseguida fue tras ella. La alcanzo en el pasillo y poniendo sus manos en los hombros la detuvo.

-Konan-san….yo….-sin saber que decir

-estoy bien –dijo como pudo- déjame sola…..-yéndose- atiende la puerta.

Naruto escucho nuevos golpes y maldijo al idiota que interrumpía. Fue al cuarto y se puso una bata verde oliva, la cerro sobre su cuerpo y fue a atender la puerta. Dos ANBU le entregaron un mensaje de la Hokage y desaparecieron. El rubio cerró la puerta y a la luz del comedor leyó la información. Una misión, 3 peligrosos criminales se fugaron de la cárcel, varios muertos entre los guardias, posibilidad de motín en la cárcel. El rubio maldijo por segunda vez la emergencia, tenía que ir y no podía rechazar la misión por nada. Pero algo en su corazón le indico que irse ahora, y dejar a Konan apartada en este difícil momento de cambios, era la peor de las opciones.

Por fortuna Naruto contaba con "refuerzos"….

-¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! –haciendo sellos

4 invocaciones aparecieron y el rubio les ordeno:

-Madara, -dijo al primero- ve a la prisión y controla el motín. No te contengas para poner en vereda a esos idiotas. Kabuto, tu y Torune vayan tras los que escaparon. –Entregándoles el pergamino- Yamato, ve con Oka-san y dile que me estoy encargando de todo. Protégela hasta que la situación se normalice y ten cuidado con los viejos….no sabemos si intentaran alguna estupidez.

Todas las invocaciones, con sus capas negras de remolinos naranjas dijeron: ¡Hai!, Y desaparecieron en una explosión de humo.

Konan entro a su cuarto y llorando se desnudo. Entro al baño y bajo la ducha se abrazo a si misma frustrada.

-¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? –Se decía- ¿Iba a tener sexo con Naruto? ¿Cómo fui capaz de abusar de ese momento?

Se sentí asquerosa, abusiva de una situación de debilidad en su amigo.

-mañana me va a odiar –se dijo al fin- ¿como le explicare que…..yo…..lo amo? ¡Me va odiar!

Comenzó a golpear el muro con sus puños y desesperada lloraba cuando….

-tranquila, shuuu -abrazándola por detrás- ya estoy aquí mi ángel.

Ella se dio vuelta y ambos estaban cara a cara, desnudos en la ducha.

-¡Quiero estar sola vete! –intento alejarlo con temor

-no me mientas, -dijo serio el rubio- nadie quiere estar solo- abrazándola- ven aquí ángel.

Ella quedo rodeada por los brazos musculosos y su rostro sobre el duro pecho del hombre aun lagrimeaba y le temblaban las piernas.

-¿sientes algo por mi? –Pregunto el rubio- ¿o solo será sexo?

-¿tengo que responder? –Susurro ella confusa- ¿Es…necesario?

-para mi si, -concluyo el- porque sexo, no es lo mismo que hacer el amor –separándola y elevando su mentón con una mano para verla a los ojos- porque me muero de ganas, por hacerte el amor.

-estoy celosa de todas, -dijo desesperada- muero de rabia cuando te rondan. Tengo ganas de matar a Sakura Haruno por que esta cambiándote. Pierdo la cabeza al verte sonreír por ella.

-nunca te has mostrado agresiva con Sakura-chan –recordó el- incluso diría que eres….."Amigable".

-por que si la mato, -confeso apenada- tu sufrirías mucho, y yo te quiero, me dolería como puñalada verte llorar su muerte.

El se quedo tan sorprendido que no sabía que sentir, tal vez la mujer más fría e inexpresiva de la tierra lloraba entre sus brazos diciéndole "te quiero".

-yo también te quiero Konan-san, te necesito y nunca pensé que tu sentirías algo mas por mi…que una simple amistad. –Besándola- esta noche…-apoyándola contra los azulejos de la pared- dejaremos la amistad guardada en un cajón…

-¿Me quieres? –Indico sonriendo triste Konan- ¿A mí y a cuantas más?

Se recorrían uno a otro bajo la ducha, su piel mojada, sus miradas cargadas de deseos comprimidos, a punto de estallar en llamas y barrer con todo. Konan tenía tantas dudas de lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Algo cambiaria después de esa noche? ¿Naruto estaba jugando con ella? ¿Podía aspirar a tenerlo para ella? ¿Acaso podía vencer el irremediable destino que arrastraba a Naruto junto a Sakura? Muchas preguntas y una realidad. Esa madrugada, nada más que estar con él tenía sentido. Absolutamente nada.

-ámame Naruto, -dijo colgando sus brazos del cuello del hombre- quiero ser tuya, quiero que me poseas al fin….quítamelo todo.

Los besos, las caricias, las manos y los cuerpos moviéndose al compas del corazón hablarían por sí mismos. Ella se movía brusca y nerviosa. Besaba su cuello, las mejillas, los labios. Lo recorría con sus manos con desesperación. En un acto de posesión digno de compararse con gula. Buscaba enloquecerlo para que entre en ella, para que por fin fueran uno. Para siempre.

Él lo noto, la vio incomoda aun cuando su excitación era evidente. Tomo el rostro de la peliazul entre sus manos y la obligo a detenerse.

-ángel, -susurro suavemente- no iré a ningún lado. Estaré para ti, solo para tus ojos. Tranquila, solos tú y yo Konan-san –sonriendo

-perdón, -dijo sonrojada y apenada- sucede que yo no….

El puso un dedo en los labios de la mujer callándola. La tomo por los hombros haciendo apoyarse en la pared de azulejos nuevamente. Uso dos dedos para cerrar los ojos de la mujer tiernamente, quería hacerla disfrutar, relajarla al máximo.

Beso sus labios rojizos y descendió con suavidad por el cuello. Las manos de Naruto estaban sosteniendo las de Konan a los costados. Como aprisionándola pero sin fuerza. El uso su boca para homenajear los pechos de mujer, como paciencia, con ternura, haciéndola estremecer le susurraba lo hermosa que era, lo suave de su piel, lo delicioso de su aroma.

Konan quería moverse, quería participar pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Tenía miedo de desplomarse si se movía del lugar actual. El descendió por el vientre y acaricio con su lengua el ombligo de la peliazul. Ella no lo resistía, uso sus manos liberadas de las de él para agarrarse fuerte del dorado cabello del Uzumaki. Inconscientemente gemía y lo presionaba para descienda aun mas.

Si tan bien se sentía con esa lengua en su vientre, podía esperar a saber del resto. Naruto siguió bajando y con mano rodeo el muslo izquierdo de la mujer. La obligo a levantar su pierna ubicándola en el hombro del rubio. Por fin exploro el monte femenino con suaves lamidas.

Konan abrió los ojos de la violenta sensación que la asalto. Sus manos seguían presionando la cabeza de Naruto que continuo estimulando con pasmosa paciencia. Las manos del rubio se afirmaron en las caderas de Konan y usando su fuerza comenzó a elevarla frotándola contra la pared. Ella quedo en el aire, su otra pierna fue por reflejo sobre el hombro de Naruto formando una prisión para la cabeza del Uzumaki.  
Ella se elevo y fue cuando Naruto acelero el ritmo de su boca arrebatándole gritos y gemidos incontrolables.

-¡Bájame! Mmmmm, ¡Me….voy a caer! –decía como podía Konan

El vértigo de estar suspendida e indefensa se reunió con esa lengua maravillosa destruyéndola.

-AAAAHHHH –grito corriéndose descontrolada.

El la libero parándola frente a el. Ella al bajar se aferro al cuello de Naruto para caerse. Las piernas le temblaban por el orgasmo, apenas podía sostenerse.

-yo….-respirando pesado- nunca sentí…algo así….

El solo sonrió y le dio un beso atrapando sus labios, uso un dedo para estimularla y continuo acariciándola sin pausa. Ella emitió un gesto nervioso…esta sensación era tan buena que tenía que conseguirla de nuevo. Con sus manos guio la cara de Naruto a sus pechos, deseando otra ración de esa lengua. Naruto la complació, mientras sus dedos preparaban el camino del futuro.

-tómame….-dijo con los ojos perdidos- ….quiero ser….tuya.

El se enervo con esas palabras tan dulces y tomándola como ambas manos de la cadera la elevo para enterrarla en su miembro. Ella se abrazo al cuello de Naruto con firmeza abriendo sus ojos grandes por el dolor placentero, pero enseguida comenzó a besarlo profundo para ahogar los sonidos que escaparían de su garganta, mientras el, la subía y bajaba a pulso.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera…suave y lento al comienzo, pero cada vez más duro rápido al final.

-¡Si….-grito Konan- sigue! ¡Mas…mas…..justo así!

La voz de Konan le llego al fondo de su lujuria, y la despertó más sedienta que nunca. La lluvia recorría ambos cuerpos, gemidos, rasguños, posiciones varias y la fiereza de una unión deseada físicamente desde hace mucho tiempo. Arrancando dos fuertes gritos, en el momento exacto que conocieron el éxtasis.

En el cuarto de Naruto, varias horas después, acostados de lado se miraban frente a frente. Los grises ojos de la Kunoichi no perdían detalle del rostro amado. Siempre lo había entendido con solo mirarlo, con solo un gesto del rubio, que Konan podía decirlo todo de él. Lo había visto sufrir lo indecible en los 9 infiernos, lo vio renacer en el Rinnengan desbordante de poder. Por años intento auto convencerse que solo era un amigo, al que le debía su vida. No le importaba sus asuntos con mujeres, no le interesaba su desamor. Naruto solo era un conquistador como Jirayja-sama.

 _Flash back:_

 _Hace algún tiempo, descansando en un campo de flores, Naruto confesó que soñaba con una familia algo que jamás tuvo en su vida. Este deseo tomo por sorpresa a la peliazul que acoto cierta malicia, que Naruto debía casarse y sentar cabeza primero. De lo contraria jamás podría tener familia._

 _-en otras palabras, -dijo seria- debes dejar de andar como pervertido por todos lados._

 _Naruto la miro sonriente, parecía reflexionar esas palabras con cuidado, finalmente susurro casi inaudiblemente:_

 _-es como pedirme que deje de respirar._

 _Fin del Flash back..._

Recordando ese momento, Konan entendió porque lo amaba. Naruto y la peliazul se habían pasado la vida entera ocultando sus sentimientos. El rubio detrás de sus sonrisas, la mujer detrás de seria frialdad. Pero entre ellos, matizado por el compañerismo y la amistad, siempre fueron sinceros mutuamente. Konan sonriendo, Naruto llorando. Nunca se ocultaron del otro.

En esa cama, mirándose fijamente con ternura, Naruto acaricio con el revés de su mano el rostro de la bella mujer. Sus ojos azules tenían deseos sin ocultar, y dudas, esas que solo se quitan de una forma.

-se que esto lo cambia todo –susurro Naruto- nunca creí que tu, me quisieras de esa forma. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-te quiero, -declaro la mujer- aunque tal vez no me convenga, aunque pueda sufrir como loca yo….te quiero. Quiero que seas mío.

-¿nunca te preguntaste por que salgo con todas las mujeres que puedo? –indico serio

-supongo que…..tienes miedo de amar –señalo Konan sin entender el motivo de la pregunta- fuiste tantas veces rechazado que temes.

-podría ser….pero no. –Sonriendo- la razón es Kyuubi.

Konan elevo una ceja y analizo el rostro de Naruto, encontrando que no era broma.

-conforme pasa el tiempo, mi cuerpo se sobrecarga con chakra, -continuo Naruto- como si intentaras contener el rio en un simple jarrón.

-así que por esa razón nunca te agotas, -razono Konan- no importa lo que haces, o con cuantas, nunca estas cansado.

-Quiero tener familia, -aseguro Naruto- lo que en una situación normal, me dejaría tan solo con una mujer.

Konan entendió el dilema, ¿Qué pasaría cuando la esposa estuviera embarazada? ¿Cómo podría una sola mujer estar al nivel infinito del nueve colas? Solo quedaba algo por averiguar, algo preocupante ciertamente.

-¿Qué ocurriría contigo si el poder te desborda? –consulto la mujer preocupada

-no lo sé, -aseguro con acento sincero- pero el chakra rojo es caótico, puede transformarme en una bestia. O tal vez, explotaría mi cuerpo como una gran bomba de chakra. Desapareciendo todo el país.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-hace 2 años –recordó Naruto- el terremoto en país de la roca.

-¿fuiste…tu?

-desaparecí 3 días ¿recuerdas?

-dijiste que fue para ayudar a unas aldeas, -seria- y no vi mentira en tu rostro.

-correcto, era lo menos que podía hacer, siendo yo la causa de todo ese desastre.

Konan supo la razón de por qué nunca se quedaban en ningún país o villa, o porque no había vuelto a Konoha antes de la noche desafortunada que se emborracho demasiado para recordarlo.

-¿Por qué no me contaste? –pregunto Konan algo aturdida

-estaba solo, y sería peor si tu decidías alejarte de mí, digo…..pocas personas pueden estar tranquilas con una bomba enorme de chakra a su lado. Y si te decía de mi…."enfermedad" tu harías lo que hiciste desde que Salí del ritual….

Konan entendió que Naruto no quería culpa en la relación. Konan sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, probablemente se hubiera ofrecido para saciar a Naruto de su exceso de energía. Pero por amistad o culpa, no por deseo real o amor. Y si algo le molestaba al rubio, eran las personas que lo apreciaran por una cierta "condición" y no por lo que realmente era.

Pasaron varios minutos, se miraron seriamente y en silencio. Konan al fin tentada por la situación uso 3 dedos para acariciar las marcas en la mejilla del rubio. El cerró los ojos e inevitablemente ronroneo suavemente.

-no….lo hagas –rogo el Uzumaki

-se que te gusta, -dijo Konan traviesa- no lo niegues.

-Ko...nan-san….-susurro sonriendo tontamente

El hombre deslizo una mano por debajo de la sabana y le acaricio con dos dedos el pezón izquierdo. La peliazul gimió sorprendida y lo miro para comprobar que pretendía.

-se que te gusta –respondió Naruto- no lo niegues.

Fin del capítulo.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12: RECORDANDO AL INFIERNO**

**SPOILER:**

Uchiha Madara entro por las puertas de la prisión como un emperador. 8 rebeldes luchaban contra 3 guardias y el combate no era parejo. De un solo movimiento de manos, basto para aplastar contra los muros a los presos como cucarachas.

-SHIRA TENSEI –gruño el Uchiha

-Ma….dara? –dijo un guardia sentado en el suelo y muerto de miedo

El guerrero del Sharingan avanzo por la gran galería y camino con tranquilidad entre la batalla en cada rincón del lugar. Entro al patio principal y 3 rebeldes lo atacaron. Desvió sus cuchillada con sendos movimientos de manos, tomo del cuello a un rebelde con su mano izquierda, y asesto un derechazo en el rostro de otro enemigo. El tercero cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos y un Genjutsu lo paralizo cayendo derrotado.

Piso por piso, zona por zona, los capitanes que sabían bajo quien servía Madara tan solo retiraron a los heridos dejando al sangriento Uchiha hacerse cargo. Una hora después, el motín estaba sofocado. De 50 sometidos, 33 muertos y 17 recapturados. Uchiha Madara, Naruto Uzumaki había cumplido su misión.

Kabuto y Torune, rastrearon y capturaron a los 7 fugitivos. Solo 3 horas les tomo para dejarlos al cuidado de Ibiki Morino y la división "interrogatorios". Torune había usado sus micro-insectos para debilitarlos y enfermarlos a tal punto, que los presos agradecieron caer en manos de Ibiki para liberarse de Kabuto y su secuaz.

Yamato en tanto, informo a Tsunade los detalles de la misión realizada por las invocaciones. La líder se ofusco por la no presencia del Sannin, pero Yamato señalo que de una u otra manera Naruto siempre estaba "presente" en ellos.

Cuando las invocaciones regresaron a la mansión, Kabuto y Madara habían descubierto a través de los presos que alguien de los ANBU había colaborado con el motín. Yamato señalo que el consejo de ancianos había se había reunido con los Hyuuga y 3 clanes adictos secretamente. Se moverían pronto, era un hecho que lo harían.

Esa madrugada, en la habitación de Naruto, el rubio despertó y casi de ojos cerrados fue al baño. Su cuerpo estaba en su máxima relajación y eso le daba algo de sueño por la costumbre de vivir siempre tensionado. Salió del baño para ir a la cama y recuperar algunas horas de sueño cuando vio un hermoso cuadro.

Boca abajo, con su rostro suave sonriendo de lado, Konan dormía completamente desnuda regalándole un magnífico espectáculo. Su cuerpo esbelto, su sedoso cabello, esos ojos grises que solo para el mostraban la intensidad de sus emociones. El rubio la vio como lo que era, un ángel, su ángel.

Subió a la cama y aunque el deseo de dormir era evidente, ahora otros deseos afloraban insaciables. En un delicioso caminito de besos subió desde un pie, pantorrilla, subió por el torneado muslo, escalo por el firme glúteo y la sintió gemir. Podía fingir que dormía pero no cuando Naruto la tocaba tan dulce, tan…..único.

Ella se dio vuelta en el instante que el llego para besar sus labios. Su calor era embriagante, Naruto era un llamado al descontrol total. Konan jamás había sentido tanta debilidad en una situación, pero no le importaba sentirse débil con él, porque Naruto siempre la protegería.

-Naruto….-dijo como pudo por gemir- ¿no fui suficiente, para ti?

-claro que si, –dijo el sonriendo- me gustas demasiado. Deberíamos haber empezado mucho antes con esto. –señalo travieso

-ahora que lo sé todo, -contesto Konan besándolo y rodeándole la espalda- tendré que "ayudarte" constantemente con tu problemita de hormonas.

-ah no te preocupes, -dijo acariciando los senos con una mano- tengo varias amigas que me ayudan a tranquilizarme je je je.

Konan miro fríamente ante el comentario y Naruto sintió una mano que le hacia presión en cierta zona sensible, terrible presión digamos. El rubio gruño por el dolor y se disculpo con la mirada.

-Konan-san, -rogo temeroso- no tan fuerte….

-si necesitas de mujeres para estar "sereno" –dijo seria- no busques afuera lo que aquí tendrás de sobra.

-¿me estas proponiendo algo? –gimió como pudo Naruto al sentir masajes en lugar de presión en su miembro

-tal vez…..-susurro la peliazul completamente enrojecida- ven….aquí

Los cuerpos se acomodaron al otro, las manos ganaron los fértiles terrenos en los campos del otro. La mañana prometía ser para descanso, pero incluso para Naruto…algunas promesas son imposibles.

Pasaron algunos días, Sakura salió de su turno en el hospital y teniendo hambre dirigió su camino hacia el puesto de ramen. Ordeno un sencillo al llegar, y seria se dedico a pensar en Naruto. No era fanática del ramen ciertamente, pero por extraño que fuera, se había vuelto habitué del puesto Ichiraku. Era su forma de estar en contacto con el antiguo Naruto de sus recuerdos.

Las cosas estaban de cabeza desde que el rubio había regresado. Lo cierto era un misterio, y los secretos estaban a la luz del día. ¿Qué hacer? No podía reprocharle su comportamiento desvergonzado. No después de conocer las torturas que sufrió. Merecía ser feliz, y su felicidad parecia estar con varias mujeres, mal que le pesara a Sakura.

De Konan ni hablar, su amiga, su confidente y la única en la que Naruto confía. Sin embargo ahora Sakura se encontraba en el problema de saber todo lo que no debería sobre Konan. La pelirosa había esquivado a Naruto esos días tan solo por no delatarse frente a él. Tenía que borrar de su mente el dolor que había conocido. Tenía que proteger a Konan por que no se sabía que sucedería si Naruto lo descubría.

Tenten era una Kunoichi fuerte y ruda. Pero junto al rubio, una chica tierna y sensible. Lo animaba siempre, le dedicaba su dulzura y cosa importante, jamás se atrevería a golpearlo. Nunca se enojaría con él, jamás se enfurecería.

Ino jamás se vinculaba sentimentalmente con nadie. Sus problemas familiares no la ayudaban en lo mas mínimo. Siempre se hacia la superada y siendo media pervertida le ayudaba a su fachada, pero solo Sakura sabía cuánto sufría al enamorarse, era muy sensible, por eso evitaba lo sentimental.

Sakura había escapado de verse con Naruto tan solo para evitar delatar a Konan. La pelirosa creía que se largaría a llorar tan solo al verlo. No quería dañar a Konan que le había confiado el secreto, no era la manera de ganar a Naruto.

Cierta noche, tres días después de la fuga en la prisión, Naruto recibió un par de ANBU en su mansión.

-mensaje de la Hokage- se dijo luego de leer el pergamino- parece que es urgente.

Camino rato después por las oscuras calles y se pregunto ¿Qué sucedería? Simplemente tenía que esperar lo peor, vieja costumbre del infierno que lo ayudaba a prevenir toda eventualidad.

En la oficina de la Hokage, lady Tsunade yacía dómida sobre su escritorio. Alguien de entre lo ANBU había agregado un somnífero al Sake y la rubia se había quedado dormida plácidamente. El consejero Koharu y Homura organizaban a 5 ninja en el cuarto. Los Shinobi se pararon en los 4 extremos de la sala y realizando sellos formaron un campo ilusorio. El plan era sencillo, mediante Genjutsu de aroma y vista incitarían a Naruto para que se acostara con Tsunade. Mientras que una mujer ANBU integrante de los Yamanaka (el quinto Shinobi) utilizaría su trasferencia de cuerpo y mente sobre la líder inconsciente. Luego que empezaran a tener relaciones en el medio de la oficina, Hiashi Hyuuga llegaría con los máximos líderes del consejo de clanes para "pedir una reunión con la líder". Horrorizados por la depravada escena, el consejo tendría el apoyo total de los clanes para remover a la Godaime.

La trampa estaba lista, los ninja camuflados con Henge simulaban ser parte del cuarto. Un Genjutsu poderoso y la ligereza de Naruto sorprenderían a ambos rubios consumando la destrucción de Tsunade y su reputación como Senju.

Algunos minutos después, Naruto ingreso a la oficina de Tsunade. Apoyada en el escritorio y con sus brazos sosteniéndola relajada, la líder tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos miel.

-Naruto….-dijo la rubia en una sonrisa- espero que estés listo para obedecer a Hokage-sama –perversa

El Sannin se acerco mostrándose bastante confundido, Tsunade no se comportaba normal. Se sentía acalorado, como si algo extraño en el aire le diera "calor". Tsunade estiro su brazo derecho y con la mano lo llamo. Naruto llego frente a ella y recibió un empujón quedando sentado en una silla.

-Tsunade oka-san, -susurro el Shinobi- ¿Qué hace?

-no soy tu madre, -indico la líder- a menos que eso te excite –ronroneo sentándose sobre él.

Los pechos de Tsunade estaban en el rostro de Naruto que no atinaba a reaccionar. Intento apartarla tomándola por la cintura, pero ella se aferro con fuerza por los hombros impidiéndole escapar.

-niño malo, malo –susurro traviesa la líder- ¿te atreves a rechazar a Hokage-Sama? Los rumores dicen que lo haces con todas. ¿Qué tengo de malo para que te niegues? 

Los ANBU que crearon el Genjutsu se preguntaban cómo esta técnica había enloquecido al Uzumaki tan fácil, no era lo esperado. Simplemente se lo quería "guiar"…..pero esto…..era demasiado.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe en la oficina, los consejeros entraron y lo lideres de clanes detrás de ellos.

-¡véala! –Anuncio el anciano del consejo- nuestra honorable líder

Los Naruto dejaron de martirizar a Tsunade y miraban con gesto de sorpresa fingida al consejo. Tsunade se puso de pie y ni siquiera se atino a vestirse. Miraba sonriendo perversa y de brazos cruzados.

-¡vístase! –le ordeno la anciana del consejo- ¡Desvergonzada!

Tsunade comenzó a reír, al igual que todos los clones de Naruto. Los consejeros miraron alrededor y los 5 ninjas aparecieron de sus escondites. Nadie entendía nada, la mujer Yamanaka de los ANBU emitió una horrible risa en una explosión se trasformo en Uchiha Madara.  
Los clones de Naruto y Tsunade desaparecieron del lugar deformándose en el aire. Eran tan solo una ilusión, un Genjutsu. El anciano Koharu gruño cabreado:

-nos engañaron, ¿lord Hiashi usted no pudo notarlos?

Hiashi sonrió y en sus ojos estaba el Rinnengan.

-ku ku ku, lo siento –dijo el supuesto Hyuuga transformándose en Kabuto- lord Hyuuga y el verdadero consejo de líderes están esperando una señal que no llego. Ku ku ku

Los ancianos miraron a su alrededor, la Kunoichi de los Yamanaka estaba inconsciente en el suelo, los ANBU que supuestamente mantenían la técnica estaba petrificados en un Genjutsu. Kabuto en sus espaldas, Madara frente a ellos. Una situación de muerte.

-me resulta divertido que intentaran meter en Genjutsu a un portador del Rinnengan- admitió Kabuto con la voz clásica del Uzumaki

-y a uno del Sharingan –completo Madara

-¿Cómo lo supieron? –Dijo asustada la consejera- ese jutsu es poderoso, cualquiera caería en….

-dejemos las explicaciones para otro día, -Señalo Madara siniestro- mi solución sería matarlos pero…. Naruto decidió que se divertiría con ustedes.

De pronto, un destello dorado y Naruto apareció en medio de la oficina.

-Ah…-suspiro el rubio- ¿Ya termino la fantasía? Bueno…..ya que….-activando el Rinnengan- Señores del consejo, ANBU traidores –quitándoles el Genjutsu que los paralizaba- les presento mi nueva técnica.

Madara, Kabuto y Naruto enfocaron sus ojos en los ninja y los consejeros para luego salir caminando de la oficina con tranquilidad. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su salida, los ancianos y los ANBU comenzaron a escuchar una música que venía de su cabeza, comenzaron a bailar, taconeando y girando divertidos. Sus cuerpos se movían solos, contra su voluntad. No podían resistirse ni liberarse. Empezaron a gritar por que el constante movimiento los agotaría con el tiempo, pero nada podían hacer.  
Naruto y sus invocaciones caminaban por un pasillo de la torre y el rubio frio susurro al aire:

-disfrútenlo manga de traidores, directamente desde la aldea de la nube. "Baile irresistible de Otto"

Media hora después, Shizune guio a Tsunade, y al grupo de líderes de clanes para una reunión en la oficina de la líder. La morocha se venía disculpando con su maestra por que había confundido los horarios de la reunión y por lo tanto enviado erróneamente a la Hokage al lugar equivocado.

Tamaña sorpresa al encontrar una escuela de danzas en mitad de la oficina. Los ancianos apenas se sostenían en pie, agotados de bailar, mientras que los ANBU resoplaban con dificultad pidiendo ayuda para que los detengan de una buena vez.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! –bramo Tsunade- Shizune esto….

La morocha ahogaba su risa con dificultad y negaba participación o conocimiento. Los bailarines pedían "auxilio" y parecían a punto de caer muertos. Por supuesto todos fueron "liberados" y hospitalizados ante la sorpresa y carcajada de los lideres de clanes. Tsunade no lo dejo pasar, y condeno el irresponsable comportamiento de los consejeros ante la aprobación de los líderes. Los viejos no pudieron acusar a Naruto, por que se sabría de sus intentos de derrocar a la Hokage. Hiashi Hyuuga tuvo que callar para no caer con los ancianos en las acusaciones. Sin embargo, su irritación contra Naruto no hacía más que aumentar.

Por supuesto que Tsunade supo a las pocas horas de Shizune lo que realmente había ocurrido. Naruto fue llamado a la madrugada y en la oficina tuvo que dar explicaciones.

-lo siento Oka-san, -dijo Naruto al terminar su versión de los hechos- ellos seguirían atentando contra nosotros sino hacia esto.

-y supongo que ahora los lideres no los apoyaran en nada luego de este bochornoso espectáculo.

-ni el señor feudal, -complemento Shizune- sin dudas fue una inteligente decisión haberlos dejado con vida.

-no me fue fácil contenerme, -señalo el rubio ofuscado- esos viejos se merecían la muerte por traidores.

-¿y los hiciste creer que tu y yo nos acostábamos aquí mismo? –avergonzada

-sino, no vendrían, escaparían como las ratas que son. –concluyo Naruto

-¿Cómo supiste que pretendían hacer antes que lo hicieran?

-Anko Mitarashi me lo informo todo, -aseguro Naruto- intentaron usarla para llegar a mí hace meses, pero ella solo le es fiel a Hokage-sama.

-y tu Shizune, -miro de reojo la líder- ¿que sabias al respecto?

-Shizune solo me ayudo a que usted no bebiera el somnífero -indico Naruto- teníamos que sacarla de esta oficina para que Madara y el Sharingan les hicieran creer que habían logrados atraparla.

-como si pudieran engañarme con un somnífero –dijo Tsunade riendo arrogante- podría olerlo fácilmente.

-no después de dos botellas de Sake –contradijo Shizune abrazando a tontón- usted bebe mucho Tsunade-sama.

-¡Soy una mujer madura para beber lo que quiera! –Haciendo puchero- Shizune…..-dulcemente- ¿Me sirves una copita?

-¡Que no! –Grito la morocha- son las 4 de la madrugada, si bebe ahora ya no trabajara en el resto del día.

-Jum, -se quejo Tsunade- ni siquiera puedo festejar que al fin me decide de los vejestorios.

-ya…..ya… oka-san.-indico Naruto- cuídese un poco más, no debe beber tanto o le hará mal.

-¿Y tú que te metes niñato? –Respondió ofuscada- dejare de beber cuando tu dejes de acostarte con toda Konoha. Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho con Shizune.

La morocha se puso roja como tomate mientras Naruto soltó una risa disimulada.

-¿Qué significa esa risa? Baka, -dijo la líder sin entender- ¿Acaso….

-¡Aquí tiene el Sake Tsunade-sensei! –Interrumpió Shizune casi obligándola a tomar una copa- tiene razón, ¡debemos festejar! –nerviosa

-mejor me voy, -indico Naruto- tengo que…hacer…..algo por ahí. 

Tsunade se puso de pie y rodeando el escritorio lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro:

-sabes que nunca te veré de esa forma ¿cierto? –sonriendo- siempre serás mi…."niñito escandaloso" no te sientas mal por esto…..solo fue…. 

Naruto lo sabía, "solo una ilusión", pero no podía evitar recordar al séptimo infierno. ¿Qué diferencia había? Aquello tampoco había sido real físicamente, y no por eso…..no había sido asqueroso. Antes llamaba "Oba-chan" a Tsunade, y si había empezado a llamarla "Oka-san" era por la culpa que le generaba recordar a Kushina. Otra vez, era el monstruo, inevitable pero así se sentía.

-¿Naruto? –susurro Tsunade al verlo con gesto de depresión 

El solo saludo con una mano y desapareció en un destello de oro. Tenía que estar solo, tenía que pensar, porque no podía seguir así.

Pasaron dos días, Naruto había desaparecido de Konoha. Hanabi y Konan fueron las primera en descubrirlo. Sakura se les unió en la búsqueda a las pocas horas. Lo registraron todo en la aldea, campos de entrenamientos, casas de mujeres solteras, Naruto parecía haberse esfumado. Anko y Tenten lo buscaban intensamente, aunque no lo admitieran estaban preocupadas. Sin embargo, fue Hanabi junto a Sakura quien por fin lo encontró.

A 5 kilómetros de Konoha, mediante el Byakugan de la niña, ellas llegaron a la cascada cercana a la montaña. Un sendero de botellas de Sake, y el pasto hundido dando la impresión que se arrastro las guiaron a la base de un árbol donde se encontraba sentado el Sannin.

Naruto tenía la mirada perdida, enfoco los azules ojos sobre Hanabi a lo lejos y le sonrió apenado. La chica Hyuuga demostró en una sola acción dos cosas, la primera, que quería mucho a su sensei, y la segunda, que no era tímida para demostrarlo.

Corrió hacia el sonriendo y se lanzo a sus brazos con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Naruto-sensei! –Llorándole en el pecho- ¡BAKA! ¿Por qué desaparece así?

El sonrió tan sorprendido como agradecido, suavemente la rodeo con sus brazos y Sakura no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de ternura.

-Hanabi-chan –le dijo el hombre- no sabía que me extrañarías tanto.

-¡¿Cómo no iba a extrañarlo?! –grito aun llorando abrazada- usted es el único que me entrena y se preocupa por mí. Usted me protege.

Sakura solo sonreía al ver esa escena y ayudo al rubio para que se pusiera de pie. Naruto estaba bastante ebrio, así que para caminar tuvo que usar el apoyo de la pelirosa.

-Naruto-sensei, no debe beber tanto, - le regaño la niña caminando a su lado- ya es un hombre grande para hacer tonterías….-ofuscada- compórtese.

-¿Qué te parece Sakura-chan?-dijo el rubio divertido- mi pequeño angelito me regaña como si fuera…

Su sonrisa se esfumo, Sakura mentalmente completo la frase "como su madre". La pelirosa se había enterado por Shizune de todo lo ocurrido, y conociendo la historia del séptimo infierno, supuso lo correcto, Naruto fue obligado a generar casi el mismo escenario que lo destruyo hace años. Rato después, caminaban en silencio volviendo a la aldea cuando….

-Hanabi-chan –dijo el rubio de pronto- ¿Dónde está tu clon? Ya sabes, el que te exigí que mantuvieras siempre creado para entrenar.

-Bueno sensei…técnicamente no estamos entrenando y…-dudosa

-¿Qué no estamos entrenando? ¡¿Y eso qué?! Tienes que entrenar aunque yo no esté contigo. ¿Qué pasaría si yo muero un día de estos? ¿Dejaras de entrenar?

Sakura iba a intervenir porque le parecía duro el trato, pero vio a Hanabi como asentía seria. Se lo tomaba de la mejor manera, y no como regaño.

-dígame que hacer sensei –dijo mirándolo fijamente

-rutina de siempre, -aclaro Naruto- cuando termines en lo físico ve al campo 4 y entrenaras con Yamato el control de tierra. ¡Ahora ve niña, a correr!

Hanabi creó un clon y salió disparada por el sendero del bosque. Sakura y Naruto se echaron a reír, era sin dudas muy entusiasta para entrenar, una alumna a la medida de su maestro.

-se ha vuelto veloz –dijo Sakura al ver como corría Hanabi a lo lejos

-mas de lo que crees –aseguro Naruto- mucho más.

-¿Por qué le dijiste lo de morir? –Señalo la rosa captándolo al vuelo- ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

-(se podría decir que si), No, -mintió- pero ser Shinobi, nos puede costar la vida en cualquier misión o día.

-No me digas….-indico Sakura sin creerle- ¿Y esto sueles hacer? ¿Escapar y embriagarte cuando algo te duele?

Naruto la miro sorprendido, si lo sabía, solo podía significar una cosa…

-así que Konan-san te lo dijo…aun cuando me juro nunca hablar –enojado

-no es su culpa, -intento arreglarlo Sakura- muchas veces te pedí que me contaras todo y….

-¡Y no quería! –Grito soltándose de Sakura- ¿Por qué tenía que contarte esas horribles cosas?

-Te hubiera escuchado, te hubiera consolado y….

-¡No quiero consuelo!- grito furioso- ¡Quería olvidarlo, pasar de pagina y borrarlo de mi mente! ¡No quise que me vieras así!

-¡¿Así como?! –Contesto molesta Sakura- no te veo de ninguna forma en….

-¡Con pena! ¡Con culpa! –Aseguro Naruto- ¡Me hubieras gritado como siempre en lugar de sonreír y fingir que no te importa que desaparecí y me emborrache!

Sakura estaba atrapada, tanto había esperado no revelar lo que sabia y sus propias acciones la habían traicionado. Era….increíble cuanto la conocía Naruto, cuanto sabia sobre su marea constante de culpas.

-Naruto escúchame….-con pena- siento que….

-no fue tu culpa, -adivino el Sannin al instante

-pero Konan dijo que el ritual lo tomaste para evitar que Kyuubi…

-lo hice, pero fue por toda Konoha, sabía que la bestia no se detendría hasta vengarse.

Caminaron en silencio, Sakura evaluó con cuidado el valor de sus siguientes palabras. Tenía que ser honesta con el sí, pero también debía ser sincera con ella misma, era lo principal si quería ser feliz junto a ese hombre.

-te quiero, -susurro acercándose y abrazándolo del cuello- lo que ahora se, solo me impulsa a quererte más. Pero no puedo…..no quiero compartirte, mi amor.

-lo sabia…..-sonriendo triste- siempre lo supe. –Apartándole los brazos- pero no tengo elección.

-¡¿Por qué?! –grito confundida- te prometo….! Te juro! Que seremos felices. Jamás te golpeare, jamás te dejare de amar. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no puedo ser solo yo?

-(por que arriesgaría nuestras vidas) –pensó Naruto- Por qué no eres la única a la que quiero.

-tu no eres Naruto…. –dijo Sakura muy dolida- no eres el hombre del cual me enamore.

-te lo dije desde el primer día que volví, -señalo Naruto ocultando su dolor- Naruto Uzumaki "Baka" había muerto hace ya 3 años. Solo quedo esto de mí, –señalándose- y no es lo que te mereces.

-jugaste conmigo, -indico Sakura casi llorando- esa noche…en tu mansión.

-quería hacerte el amor, que olvidaras que mereces un hombre solo para ti. Que olvidaras a ese Naruto que te idolatraba, por este Naruto que te quiere pero no puede ser solo tuyo.

Sakura no dijo mas, solo lo ayudo a caminar para volver a la aldea. Su corazón estaba destrozado, había intentado seducirlo y que recuperaran ese amor único. Pero estaba perdido, era definitivamente un amor perdido.

-aun me arrepiento de no haberte besado hace 3 años, en la tienda de Gaara. –indico Sakura

-me hubiera muerto del susto, si lo hubieras echo –resoplando

Ambos sonrieron, aunque en realidad tenían más ganas de llorar por no poder estar juntos.

Naruto se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras regresaban a Konoha. Konan lo había traicionado, había revelado lo que nunca debió decirse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se hacían las cosas tan difíciles? Estaba enojado con la peliazul y no quería ni verla por el momento. Así que tendría que pensar donde instalarse mientras la tormenta pasaba.

El asunto Sakura iba de mal en peor, no podía tenerla pese a desearla como el aire. No podía decirle de su condición por que la culpa, la bendita culpa que siempre limitaba a Sakura la haría aceptar a Naruto bajo cualquier causa. El rubio no la quería así, no quería poseerla por culpa, sino por amor. La quería, la amaba de nuevo. Pero Konan, Tenten y por qué no Ino, era mujeres importantes para el también.

Debía además lidiar con los consejeros, y más peligrosa aun, con Hinata Hyuuga. Esa mujer traería grandes problemas para todos si no era detenida a tiempo. Lamentable era que siempre estuviera rodeada de integrantes de la familia secundaria. No podía Naruto actuar contra ella en esas condiciones, no podía, era muy arriesgado para todos.

Fin del capítulo.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13: BUSCATE UNA VIDA ¿QUIERES?**

**SPOILER:**

Apenas llegaron a la aldea, Sakura fingió que tenía trabajo para alejarse. Quería amar a Naruto, y reventarlo a puñetazos por la misma razón. Solo le quedaba juntarse con Ino y derramar las lágrimas que le pesaban como hierro. Naruto no regreso a su casa, enterarse que Konan lo había delatado no contribuía a su estado de ánimo.

Decidió invocar a Yamato y ver el entrenamiento de Hanabi hasta la hora de comer. Sentado bajo un árbol observaba a lo lejos en el campo 9 como las dos Hanabi hacían los ejercicios al compas del usuario del Mokuton. Rato después apareció Tenten, lo había visto llegar junto a Sakura del bosque y por su rostro, era probable que no la habían pasado nada bien con su charla.

La castaña se sentó junto a Naruto y enseguida lo animo con sus risas y charlas. Tenten tenía esa manera especial de ser. Era muy simpática, de un ánimo desbordante y carente de energías negativas. Naruto le agradeció con el corazón el gesto de compartir, tan solo una alegre charla.

-respóndeme esto, -consulto Tenten- ¿Cómo un hombre fuerte, guapo y perseguido por las chicas puede estar tan deprimido?

-me va mal en los juegos de azar –suspiro Naruto bromeando

-Naruto!, Ji ji ji –rio Tenten- sucede que…necesitas…."estabilidad".

-Eh?

-claro tontito –acariciándole el cabello dorado- podrás divertirte al acostarte con muchas.-sonriendo- pero en las mañanas no tendrás familia, ni amor.

-bien sabes cuál es mi "problema" –indico Naruto- ¿Cuál será mi oferta? ¿Cásate conmigo y tendrás más sexo de que nunca soñaste?

Ambos rieron y Tenten continuo la broma:

-no es mala oferta para algunas…-sonrisa de picardía- por ejemplo…..Ino-san

-¿Por qué con Ino?

-¿No lo sabías? –Sorprendida- tiene que casarse por el liderazgo de su clan. Y sus otros candidatos, -gesto de lastima fingido- digamos que hasta podría hacerse monja, después de casarse.

-¿Y a quien más me sugieres? –Susurro Naruto travieso- bien sabes que no puedo con una sola esposa.

-no te hagas ideas ji ji. Papa me matara si supiera que su niña…..digamos no es tan "niña" ahora. ¿Imaginas si intentara casarme con un hombre de varias esposas?

-yo te protegeré cariño –dijo meloso- ya tenemos casa…..y un gran Dojo. –perverso

Tenten se sonrojo avergonzada, Naruto era encantador. Cuando estaban juntos, tan solo hablando de nada, el mundo no era feo ni triste. Juntos eran muy felices.

-No me casare contigo para que luego me abandones por tus otras esposas más bellas –declaro la castaña apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto

Guardaron silencio un rato sonrientes, ambos sabían que Naruto jamás dejaría de amar y proteger a las mujeres que se convirtieran en sus esposas.

-clones de sombras –sugirió el rubio- cada mujer tendrá su marido en la cama –travieso- todas las noches

-¿Y si se me da por morder….o pellizcar? –intervino la castaña

-tengo un sello Uzumaki que fortalece a mis clones, serán Narutos sólidos y originales.

-pervertido, -le acuso Tenten con una sonrisa- lo tienes todo planeado eh?

-salvo a las bellas mujeres que se apiadaran de mi- carita de inocente-

De pronto, una explosión sobre Naruto y alguien los interrumpió en la charla:

-Sensei! –Grito Hanabi saltado sobre Naruto- ¿Me vio entrenar? ¿Me vio? ¿Me vio?

-claro que te vi –gotita en la cara- recuerdas a Tenten-san? –señalando a mujer junto a el

-See –mirándola de reojo- la maestra de los Gennin a los que aplaste el mes pasado.

-Hanabi…-le regaño Naruto

-Perdón Sensei –se disculpo con gesto triste- perdóneme Tenten-sama

-no hay cuidado –le sonrió Tenten- me agradan las niñas- revolviéndole el cabello tiernamente

Hanabi se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de golpearla ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla "niña" delante de Naruto-sensei?! ¡Ella era una mujer!...una joven mujer era cierto, pero una mujer al fin! Ahora Naruto-sensei pensara que…

-Hanabi-chan, -le sonrió Naruto- ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer juntos?

-¿Solo….nosotros dos? –toda roja, jugueteando con la punta de su chaqueta

-nosotros tres, -señalo Naruto sin entender- invitaremos a Tenten-san y comeremos bien rico ¿A que si?

Hanabi soltó un bufido, haciendo puchero se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el sendero, para salir del campo. Tenten se reía por que entendía las reacciones de la niña. Estaba celosa, simple y claro. La castaña muy distraída por ese pensamiento intento pararse y tropezó cayendo sobre las piernas de Naruto que aun no se incorporaba de su cómodo asiento en el pasto.

-Tenten –dijo el rubio travieso- ¿no deberíamos esperar a estar solos?

La mujer enrojeció hasta la medula y le costó reaccionar al ver los azules ojos del hombre. Hanabi se volteo y vio la escena de la peor forma posible.

-¡¿Qué hace sobre Naruto-sensei?! –grito histérica Hanabi

-¡Solo me caí! –decía Tenten roja como tomate

-(desvergonzada) –chillo Hanabi- Déjeme que la ayude –apretando los dientes

Hanabi casi la saco a rastras de sobre Naruto mientras el rubio se reía de la cara de Tenten toda sonrojada y avergonzada.

El almuerzo trascurrió normalmente, eso diría Naruto, porque entre Hanabi y Tenten hubo miradas fijas y concurso por captar la atención del Sannin. Tenten se divirtió mucho haciendo cabrear a la pequeña con insinuaciones dulces y caricias al rostro del hombre entre ellas.

Hanabi experimentaba celos, aunque su concepto del amor no estuviera aun formado completamente. Naruto constituía en su sensei, su persona favorita, su inspiración para el futuro. Por supuesto que no aprobaba las perversiones en las que se metía….pero no era nada que una dulce y buena esposa no cambiaria en el.

¿Esposa? ¿En que estaba pensando? Ella no quería casarse. Quería ser fuerte, quería ser la mejor Kunoichi de Konoha. Las tontas clases de arreglos florales y cocina que había recibido eran burdas pérdidas de tiempo. Ella era una Kunoichi, una guerrera.

De pronto, el alegre gesto de Tenten se trasformo. Neji Hyuuga había entrado al restaurant y la castaña desvió la mirada molesta. Naruto capto enseguida ese cambio, y aunque sabía que le molestaría no volver a compartir cosas con Tenten, sintió la necesidad de ayudarla.

-Hanabi-chan –sonrió el rubio- me gustaría hablar a solas con Tenten-san ¿Podrías…..por favor?

Hanabi sonrió tontamente y sonrojada asintió. Le molesto el pedido, pero pocas cosas podían negarle a su sensei. Lo admiraba, y a su modo, lo quería mucho. La ojiperla se puso de pie y fingiéndole su mejor sonrisa a Tenten, se retiro del lugar.

La mujer vio irse a la niña y divertida por sus reacciones declaro a Naruto en secreto:

-Parece que tienes un atractivo irresistible para las mujeres Hyuuga. –Indico traviesa- tu estudiante te cela terriblemente.

-¿Hanabi-chan? –Sorprendido- Nee….debes haber visto mal.

-lo que tu digas –indico la castaña- además, el otro día me cruce con Hinata….esta loca por ti.

Naruto no respondió, pero se le quedo mirando para saber más.

-¿En pocas palabras? –continuo la chica- me amenazo con matarme si no me alejaba de ti

Naruto reflexiono un momento. La Hinata que recordaba jamás hubiera amenazado a nadie, era una mujer tímida y muy sensible. Algo de lo que Kabuto le había dicho podía ser cierto después de todo, el rubio se dijo que enviaría a Yamato para averiguar un poco más sobre el asunto.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste? –pregunto con cautela

-¡Que a mí también me…. sonrojada- que….que éramos solo amigos.

-Tenten….-serio- siento que esto es injusto para ti, pero quiero decirte que pueden suceder cosas que serian peligrosas. Tal vez…seria mejor que dejáramos de….

-¿Injusto?, -pregunto la chica- déjame decirte que eres el primer hombre que me quiere. Neji jamás se fijo en mí. Ni él, ni nadie.

-típico, -admitió Naruto- desde que dejaste de seguirlo que se siente incompleto. Tú tienes el don, de animar a las personas con tu presencia. Imagino que el borde de Neji debe sentirse solo ahora.

-Naruto….ten mucho cuidado, -dijo Tenten preocupada- lo nuestro es solo…

-no…..-le corrigió el- si solo fuera sexo, hace tiempo que no estaríamos juntos. Tu representas algo que yo solía tener. Pensamientos alegres, dulzura en el corazón. Me cuesta trabajo entender como ningún hombre puede ver….-sonriendo- todo lo maravilloso que veo en ti.

Ella se le quedo mirando sorprendida y agradecida, apenas podía creer las hermosas palabras que le había dedicado. Así era Naruto con ella, la llenaba de flores y caricias, la hacía sentir mujer en una aldea que siempre la vio tan solo como una ruda Kunoichi.

-dicen que querer a una persona, es buscar la felicidad del otro….aun al costo de la propia. Si es cierto, si eso significa querer. –Declaro Naruto- yo te quiero Tenten, porque me harás mucha falta si te alejas de mí, pero me gustaría verte vivir muy feliz.

Tenten bebió su vaso de té, miro por la ventana y respondió como conociendo el motivo de sus tristezas.

-¿Eso estás haciendo con Sakura-san? –Pregunto Tenten seria- ¿La alejas para que sea feliz?

-Sakura-chan está enamorada de un hombre que ya no existe, -indico triste- mi egoísmo me hizo intentar poseerla. Pero al fin comprendí que no soy el Naruto que ella ama.

-eres un mentiroso, -señalo sonriente Tenten- poco a poco, Sakura-san te ha recuperado. La amaste con locura, y si dejaste de hacerlo…..ahora mismo te veo perdido por ella.

Tamaña descripción de lo que en su interior se agitaba, perturbó a Naruto. Tenten lo había descubierto, era indudable. Pero aun así el rubio decidió ocultarse esquivando el asunto.

-¿Y tú qué? –señalo como para cambiar de tema- no creas que no me di cuenta lo que te ocurrió al ver entrar a Neji.

-Neji Hyuuga me gustaba –admitió la chica- creí amarlo pero solo era admiración. Me deje llevar por su seriedad y compromiso como Shinobi. –mirando al vacio- pero nunca sentí su calor, nunca la sensación que experimento al tenerte cerca. Tu….me das mucha protección.

-tú nunca das la impresión de necesitar "protección" –haciendo las comillas con los dedos

-y la necesito a veces, cuando quiero bajar la guardia y descansar. Pero contigo, -sonriendo- puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo. Como estando detrás de un escudo- sonriendo.

-de acuerdo –dijo el – decidas lo que decidas, te apoyare…así como tú lo has hecho ahora.

Hanabi regreso a la mansión Hyuuga y eludió el almuerzo gracias a su comida con Naruto. Odiaba sentarse a la mesa con su familia últimamente. Se la pasaban censurándola con las miradas todo el tiempo.  
Se cruzo con Hinata y se miraron duramente, Hanabi no desvió la vista. No tenía nada que temer por qué no hacía nada impropio en las prácticas con su sensei.

-¿Y cómo está el…"entrenamiento" con tu sensei? –sugirió Hinata

El sonido de la palabra "entrenamiento", no le agrado a Hanabi, constituía un insulto para ella y para Naruto-sensei. Y así se lo hizo saber a su hermana mayor.

-no te gastes insultándome, -dijo fría la niña- no me intimidas, nunca lo hiciste y menos ahora.

-no te confíes de ese entrenamiento –dijo ofuscada Hinata- Naruto-kun solo te utiliza para fastidiar a Oto-san.

-Hinata…..-señalo despreocupada la niña- búscate una vida ¿Quieres? Naruto Uzumaki ni siquiera te elegiría así fueras la última mujer viva en la aldea.

-¡Niñita estúpida! –Grito furiosa Hinata- ¡prepárate a morir!

Hanabi se vio sorprendida por el ataque a traición, pero los entrenamientos para despertar sus reflejos que Naruto le obligaba a hacer, la salvaron. Activo su Byakugan y se trabaron en combate duramente. En el patio de mansión comenzaron a destruirlo todo. Hanabi se defendió solamente, presa de una extraña serenidad, razono que no era correcto mostrarle a su rival nada de lo aprendido. Simplemente utilizo su nueva velocidad y ajustados reflejos para eludir las embestidas de la furiosa Hinata. Esto provocaba aun más ira y frustración en la Hyuuga mayor.

De pronto, alguien ataco a Hanabi desde el interior de la casa, los 3 kunai iban dedicados a separar a las hermanas, pero la mala fortuna hizo que la niña trastabillara al retroceder y recibiera un ataque completo a sus canales de chakra por parte de Hinata.

Hiashi lo vio todo, su intensión había sido separarlas y el asunto se había agravado. Hanabi estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre, pero aunque Hinata esperaba ver miedo o dolor en su hermana, solo noto una fría sonrisa cargada de burla.

-¿Acaso quieres más? –amenazo Hinata rabiosa

-Oto-san es muy bueno ¡Cof Cof!...-¿No crees hermana? Eligio el momento justo, en mis cambios de pies para atacar.

-¿Crees que por Oto-san te vencí niñita? –contradijo furiosa

-no….-respondió Hanabi con una fría sonrisa que representaba un "si"- Eres la mejor del clan. –termino con ironía

Hinata estaba fuera de sí, iba a rematarla aun estando Hanabi en el suelo indefensa, pero Neji detuvo su brazo…

-se acabo Hinata-Hime, -preocupado- ella ya no se puede parar, no puede pelear.

-si….-dijo aun sonriente Hanabi- estoy…."vencida".

Hinata y Neji la miraban extrañados, apenas debería respirar después de 128 golpes a su cuerpo y sin embargo….

Cuando Hinata desvió la vista con arrogancia de su victoria, Hanabi estaba apuntándole con un kunai justo en el cuello. Se había puesto de pie, aun sangraba por la boca, pero podía cortarle el cuello y vencer.

-¿Pero…..como? –susurro Neji sin creer

-Naruto-sensei tenía razón…-sentencio la niña- somos arrogantes y predecibles.

Naruto le había enseñado bien, "nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo" – dijo algún día- "si lo ves vencido, redobla tus precauciones, los ninja más astutos siempre buscaran hacer que te confíes….y justo en esos momentos…..te mataran"

Hanabi se separo de Hinata en un movimiento y le dio tremenda patada en la boca del estomago. La Hyuuga mayor se retorció de dolor cayendo de rodillas, el golpe había sido muy duro, impresionante para una niña de 13 años con la contextura física de esa chica.

Hanabi se alejo caminando con dificultad, estaba en las últimas por el terrible ataque recibido, pero uso toda su voluntad en simular que se encontraba normal. Se retiro a su cuarto sonriendo fríamente, pero su mente estaba dividida en el rencor que le genero la acción de su padre, y la satisfacción por el nivel que había adquirido gracias a Naruto. Faltaban dos meses para los exámenes Chunnin y Hanabi Hyuuga estaba convencida que esta vez…..lograría ascender de rango.

Era de tarde y Naruto regreso a la mansión Uzumaki. Estaba serio, su charla con Tenten le había calmado los ánimos de venganza. La castaña siempre lograba centrarlo con su simpatía y palabras dulces. Pero algo se agitaba por la "traición" de Konan. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué le había dicho a Sakura todo?! ¿Por qué justo a Sakura?!

Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa y ni bien atravesó la entrada, Konan le salto encima. Lo abrazo por el cuello y lleno de besos el rostro desesperada. Gemía entre la desesperación preguntándole ¿donde había estado?, ¿Por qué no había vuelto antes?

-Konan-san –dijo fríamente Naruto apartándole los brazos- ya no te preocupes que volví. No soy un niño y puedo cuidarme solo.

La peliazul lo miro sorprendida por la falta de calor en sus acciones. Por la frialdad que le dolía ver en Naruto.

-¿Naruto-kun que te ocurre? –dijo al fin siguiéndolo por la casa

-nada, -respondió aun más frio- me daré un baño y dormiré porque estoy…..porque tengo sueño y ya.

Konan lo vio subir las escaleras y lo siguió nerviosa. Un mal presentimiento la asalto, ¿acaso el…lo sabía? No, por Kami que no podía ser, no justo ahora que lo había tenido, que lo amaba y quería estar con él para siempre. No podía ser.

-Naruto-kun –dijo muy deprimida- respóndeme!

Naruto se dio vuelta y la enfrento. Estaba serio, más no agresivo ni violento. Tan solo serio, pero soportando la furia de la traición que él veía en Konan al haber contado ese terrible suceso de su vida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto al fin como ahogado de angustia- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sakura-chan todo sobre el ritual?

Konan bajo la vista herida de muerte. Su peor temor estaba consumado, nada podía evitarlo ahora. Hacia muchos esfuerzos para no romper en llanto, cosa que por el momento lograba.

-estaba ebria, -dijo la mujer- desesperada por que tú la amas y yo creí que….

-¡TE JURE QUE JAMAS TE ABANDONARIA MALDITA SEA! –Bramo rabioso- ¡Lo jure! –dijo dolido como nunca

-¡perdóname! –Grito casi llorando- yo no…por Kami Naruto. –tratando de abrazarlo

-espera –evitando el abrazo- no es así de fácil.

Se miraron un rato, Konan ya no podía más y rompió a llorar como una niña indefensa. Fue ese el momento en que el corazón de Naruto se hizo trizas. No quería verla sufrir, nunca quiso verla llorar, todo el enojo y lo que fuera que sentía se evaporo. Konan cayó de rodillas al suelo y llorando lo miraba pidiendo piedad con su mirada.

El se acerco dolido y la rodeo entre sus brazos elevándola. Tomada de la cintura la guio al cuarto cercano. La llevo a su cama y recostándola se quedo con ella. Acariciando su cabellos azulado, besando su pálida mejilla, susurrándole palabras dulces y diciéndole que le comprendía, que los celos podían ser terribles consejeros, que lo perdonara por que el solía ser algo bruto con sus enojos.

-nunca quise lastimarte –susurro Konan entre los brazos de Naruto- te amo.

-Konan-san –dijo triste Naruto- no tengo nada que perdonarte. Solo me avergüenzo de lo que hice en esos lugares. Tú no tienes la culpa de eso.

-sobreviviste –indico ella abrazada cada vez mas fuerte al hombre- hiciste lo que tenias que hacer. Así como yo lo hare ahora…para quedarme para siempre junto a ti.

-¿Sabes? –Sonriendo- tal vez….deberíamos dormir juntos esta noche. Sabes que suelo tener pesadillas y necesito de ti.

-duerme conmigo –dijo la mujer incorporándose del pecho del hombre y besándolo- quédate conmigo todas las noches. No me dejes.

-no lo hare –le contesto el- te lo prometí hace mucho. Y bien sabes….

-que siempre cumples tus promesas. –completo ella sonriendo levemente

Al día siguiente, Hanabi tenía muchos problemas para mover su cuerpo. Llego a 6:30 a su entrenamiento y merecía ejercicios extra por la tardanza. Pero Naruto en lugar de reprenderla, noto enseguida sus dolores físicos.

-¿Hanabi-chan, dime que ocurrió? –fingiendo no adivinar

-entrenamiento de clan –intento mentir la niña- me descuide y….

-engañarme no hará que te sientas mejor – le respondió el rubio con mirada severa

-sensei, -suspiro Hanabi- lo siento….es que no quiero….

-lo entiendo….-tocándole el hombro delicadamente- pero iremos al hospital justo ahora. No entrenaras hoy en este estado físico.

-¡Pero Sensei! –Se quejo Hanabi- el entrena….

-¡Nada de "pero"! –Indico Naruto- tu salud es lo más importante para mí.

-ya me atendieron en casa….me recuperare en….

-lo que quieras…..-dijo el hombre cortándole la mentira- vamos al hospital justo ahora.

En la sala 4, Ino Yamanaka revisaba a Hanabi. Por supuesto hizo salir a Naruto para que la niña se quitara la ropa y así curarla de manera más efectiva. Ino la reviso y era evidente el daño en cada punto vital de sus canales de chakra.

-128 golpes Hakke –pensó Ino- esto no fue entrenamiento. 

Hanabi noto los gesto de la doctora y hablo:

-Ino-sama, -susurro apenas- no le diga a Naruto-sensei.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto la rubia- estos ataques fueron para dañarte y….

-lo sé…..pero no quiero que Naruto-sensei tenga que cargar con mis problemas.

-mas bien tu cargas con los de el –admitió la rubia en un suspiro

-¿Cómo dice?

-no me hagas caso, -sonriendo- solo aléjate de Hinata, ¿De acuerdo?

Hanabi se le quedo mirando. ¿Cómo había adivinado que Hinata le había hecho ese daño? Realmente Ino-sama era muy lista, y simpática. Ino fingió sonrisa para no preocupar a Hanabi, pero las heridas no se veían bien. Tenía que informar a Naruto que detuviera los entrenamientos o Hanabi sufriría horribles consecuencias por el esfuerzo.

Así mismo, el asunto Hinata había llegado a hartarla. Primero lord Hiashi hablando con su padre para conocer el estado de compromiso entra Naruto y ella. Tratando de que Ino no se relacionara con el naciente clan Uzumaki. Luego Hinata amenazándola si no se alejaba del rubio.  
Ino no era cobarde, y desafiarla era generalmente incitarla aun mas a estar con Naruto. Si hacía semanas que lo no visitaba era tan solo por Sakura, que le había pedido que lo dejara. Naruto Uzumaki era una maquina sexual, Ino jamás había estado tan complacida como con él.

Pero Sakura era….Sakura. Y si tenía que dejar a Naruto lo haría. 

La expectativa de un casamiento con otro de sus "pretendientes" no era alentadora. Pero Ino Yamanaka no soportaría hacer infeliz a su amiga.

Hanabi y Naruto salieron del hospital, el rubio sonrió despreocupado y luego de felicitarla por sus avances en los últimos meses, señalo que se tomarían algunos días de descanso. Hanabi era inteligente y capto enseguida que el asunto era su físico. Pero Naruto le pidió que siguiera yendo por las mañanas para desarrollar técnicas y estrategias. Además podían almorzar juntos y conocerse mejor ya que como estudiante de un Sannin, era posible que formaran equipo en alguna misión.

Mientras el sensei y su alumna volvían a la mansión Uzumaki. Un clon del rubio charlaba con Ino en su oficina.

-¿Por qué lord Hyuuga visito a tu padre? –consulto Naruto cuando Ino se lo comento todo

-poder, Naruto…..-indico Ino- intento que mi padre le propusiera una alianza basada en matrimonio.

-¿Quién se casara?

-Hanabi y un primo mío, quieren dejarle el liderazgo del clan a Neji. Por eso lord Hyuuga quiere deshacerse de sus hijas. Por eso Hinata te fue ofrecida.

-y yo que creí que le caía bien je je- se burlo Naruto

-te odia, eres el Kyuubi para él, y su mayor obstáculo para el puesto de Hokage.

-¿tu qué piensas?

-prefiero tomarme una cucharada de acido, -sonrió Ino- que emparentar con los Hyuuga. Pero el clan debe mantenerse fuerte en Konoha. Si Hiashi llegara a ser Hokage….no nos quedaría otra que aceptar.  
Naruto negó con la cabeza y una pregunta le molestaba. Tenía que saber mal que le pesara.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan? –triste

-destrozada,-sentencio Ino- culpándose por no haberte dicho que te amaba hace 3 años.

-¿Debes creer que soy un cerdo, verdad?

-lo creía, pero hace días descubrí en la mente de Tenten, el por qué de tantas mujeres alrededor tuyo.

-¿Cómo….lo hiciste? –consulto sorprendido

-una de mis técnicas mentales, aproveche que se hacia un chequeo y lo supe todo. Necesitas varias mujeres para sobrevivir….correcto?

-¿en pocas palabras?….si.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Sakura?

-tu lo sabes Ino, -indico Naruto- ella siempre se siente "culpable"

Ino reflexiono profundamente, si Naruto le hubiera dicho de su problema, Sakura sin dudas hubiera aceptado ser parte de las esposas Uzumaki. Pero no por voluntad propia, sino por la culpa, era la culpa lo que generalmente movía y torturaba a Sakura.  
Naruto como siempre, a su manera loca y cuestionable, la estaba protegiendo. Sakura podía decidir estar con él, pero no por culpa sino por amor.

-No se lo digas por favor –rogo Naruto suavemente- Ino…

-tranquilo, aunque parezca increíble, estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión – de brazos cruzados- Sakura se odiaría a sí misma con el tiempo, si se viera forzada a casarse por culpa. Nunca sería feliz.

Naruto suspiro aliviado, Ino ahora también lo sabía, pero por lo menos no arruinaría todo con Sakura.

-pero tienes que hacerme un favor a cambio de mi silencio. –aclaro la rubia

-dime

-quiero hacerte un examen físico para analizar tu condición.

-¿crees que miento? –consulto Naruto confundido

-no, -admitió ella- pero durante 3 años desarrollamos nuevas técnicas en medicina. Si tu condición puede curarse… ¿vale la pena intentarlo no? –sonriendo

Naruto solo asintió, nunca lo había pensado como enfermedad, era más bien una especie de maldición por tomar el poder del demonio. Había aprendido a aceptarlo como parte de su karma por cargar con la criatura. Pero Ino ahora sugería tener esperanza, ¿podría ser?

-sin embargo, aclaro Ino- deberás abstenerte de tener sexo por una semana más o menos.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Naruto nervioso

-Para analizar tu condición, debo ver qué sucede cuando se agrava- indico Ino- es la manera de analizarte de mejor.

Naruto solo asintió, debía en los próximos dias evitar tentaciones y esquivar a Sakura cuando se apareciera por el hospital, era lo mejor porque la pelirosa se daría cuanta de lo que ocurría si lo veía demasiado seguido por el hospital. ¡Y justo ahora que Konan estaba a su disposición, no podría tocarla por una semana!

-será una semana muy larga –suspiro el rubio deprimido

Fin del capitulo


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14: ENTRE SUEÑOS Y REALIDADES**

**SPOILER:**

Los consejeros Koharu y Homura caminaban por un oscuro pasillo con celdas a los lados. Habían descendido al último subsuelo en busca de recuperar poder perdido. Destituidos por la Hokage, humillados por Naruto, habían salido hace 2 días del hospital luego de un Genjutsu inofensivo que casi les costó la vida.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de hierro reforzado, en el interior, un Shinobi como ninguno, uno capaz de devolverle el equilibrio a las fuerzas entre la raíz y Hokage-sama. Abrieron la puerta y los 4 ANBU que escoltaban a los ancianos, se prepararon para lo peor.

En un rincón oscuro de ese pequeño cubículo, una figura sentada en el catre ni siquiera se movió.

-buenas noticias, -dijo Koharu para cortar con el terrible silencio- venimos a liberarte.

El hombre no se movió, su vista seguía clavada en la pared frente a él.

-serás reincorporado al servicio activo –prosiguió el consejero- con rango de capitán en los ANBU de raíz.

-lárguense, -susurro profundamente el prisionero- o morirán aquí mismo.

Los ancianos dieron un paso atrás dejando a los cazadores ANBU entre ellos y el hombre.

-¿vivirás aquí para siempre Uchiha? –Dijo la anciana Homura- ¿Ese es tu deseo?

-mi deseo…es matarlos. –Susurro el pelinegro fríamente- lento…..y doloroso. Hacerles recordar los rostros de cada uno de los Uchiha muertos en la masacre de mi clan.

Sasuke Uchiha tal vez estuviera inutilizado por sellos inhibidores. Pero igual generaba terror al enfocar los orbes cargados de odio a esos ancianos. Los ANBU dudaron algunos segundos, pero reaccionaron:

-amenazar a un miembro del consejo – dijo un ANBU sacando un kunai- se paga con la muerte.

-adelante, -declaro Sasuke sin moverse- después de todo espere este momento desde que me encerraron aquí.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto unos de ninja confundidos

Sasuke no se movió, solo levanto el dedo índice y declaro tranquilamente:

-si no se deciden…cierren la maldita puerta y vuelvan otro día.

Tanta arrogancia en un prisionero no era común ni recomendable, pero Sasuke Uchiha la llevaba impregnada en cada acción, en cada pequeño gesto del rostro inseparables de él, como su nariz.

-serás libre, serás capitán de Raíz, -dijo Homura repitiendo la oferta- y quién sabe, en unos años el nuevo Hokage sea un Uchiha…..en lugar de un Uzumaki.

Sasuke giro su rostro y enfoco la vista en sus…"visitantes". ¿Uzumaki? ¿Acaso podría ser?

-Naruto Uzumaki está vivo, es Sannin de Konoha, -señalo Koharu captando el interés de Sasuke- seguro pensaste que nadie puede ser tu rival je je je. Pero el…..si puede.

Lo incitaban, sabían que la antigua rivalidad podía sacarlo de ese oscuro agujero. Naruto había sido su amigo, su rival, su enemigo, su hermano de batalla. Era la única muerte que Sasuke lamento. Desde su hermano Itachi.

Naruto Uzumaki, lo extrañaba como amigo, pero lo curioso era que más lo necesitaba como rival. Salvando kilómetros de estupidez, ahora entendía a Gai y Kakashi con su "rivalidad eterna"

-¿Qué quieren de mi? –Dijo al notar el silencio en la celda- ¿Por qué ahora?

Los consejeros sudaron frio, no podían admitir que ya casi no tenían poder en la aldea. No admitirían que lo necesitaban por que el ANBU se inclinaba cada vez más por Tsunade. Sasuke y su poder debían contrarrestar a Naruto, un Uchiha debía ser el sustento de la Raíz.

-el clan Uchiha puede resurgir, -declaro Koharu- en tus manos está la posibilidad. No cometeremos el error de desperdiciar tu innegable talento, tan solo por asuntos pasados.

-se arriesgan mucho al dejarme libre –pensó Sasuke- saben que los matare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Pero el asunto de renacer el clan Uchiha no se cumplirá si me sentencian a muerte- razono con frialdad

-¿Cuál es mi misión? –dijo el pelinegro serio

-tu misión….-aclaro Homura- es derrotar a Naruto Uzumaki y convertirte en el futuro Hokage. Raíz estará bajo tu poder. Y seremos tus consejeros ayudándote a unirte a mujeres influyentes para restablecer el clan Uchiha a todo su esplendor. Dispones de 2 días para decidir.

Segundos después, puerta de hierro se cerro y Sasuke quedo nuevamente envuelto en oscuridad. Naruto siempre había inspirado los más profundos sentimientos que Sasuke se había atrevido a tener. Y una vez más…..sucedía de igual manera. Los viejos no lo engañaban, Sasuke sabía que sería traicionado en cuanto diera la espalda. Sabía que solo lo querían por el Sharingan y para liquidar a Naruto. Pero la idea de volver a enfrentar a su "amigo" era demasiado atrayente.

-Dobe…..-susurro en la oscuridad de la soledad

En la habitación privada, Naruto preparo en su baño el jacuzzi. Estando a punto el agua se metió para disfrutar un momento de calma. "calma" era un decir en realidad, no podía estar tranquilo cuando estaba rodeado de mujeres espectaculares y no las podía tocar. Los malditos exámenes de Ino lo tenían en situación de "Abstinencia" y el rubio estaba que explotaba.

Estiro los brazos sobre el borde y la cabeza hacia atrás para cerrar sus ojos. Suspiro, y poco le duro la calma por que el chapoteo del agua le advirtió que una intrusa asaltaba en su baño. Konan pego sus pechos al hombro derecho de Naruto, logrando al instante un respingo y una erección en el.

-este baño se veía solitario, –dijo sonrojada y sensual- pensé que necesitarías ayuda para enjabonarte la espalda, Naruto-kun.

-Konan-san, -indico el viéndola desnuda entre la espuma- no puedo por ahora. Pero te prometo que….

-¿Y mis necesidades qué? –Susurro ella sonriente- no pensaras dejarnos alborotadas ¿Verdad?

-¿"alborotadas"? –confundido

-aja, -dijo relamiéndose una sensual pelirosa que entro al jacuzzi y pego sus pechos al hombro izquierdo de Naruto- dime que no me metí a este baño por nada –mordiéndole una oreja

-¿Sakura-chan? –dijo totalmente fuera de sí –oh…..Kami-sama. –ambas mujeres se frotaban contra él.

-te la traje especialmente para ti, -declaro Konan robándole un beso- hace días que no me tocas y quería "motivarte". Quiero verte gozarla como loco.

-Konan-san tu…. –dijo muy excitado

Sakura se monto sobre las piernas de Naruto y le puso los pechos en la cara. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, Naruto no escaparía.

-basta de juegos y hazme tuya de una buena vez.- propuso Sakura

La mano izquierda de la pelirosa masajeaba bajo el agua el pene de Naruto, mientras que con la derecha guiaba el rostro del rubio a sus pechos obligándolo a lamerlos. Sakura se inclino y gemía en el oído del hombre erizándole la piel.

-¿Te gusto así Naru…. –sensualmente- ¿has deseado follarme desde que me viste, cierto? ¿Te gusto así? ¿Toda mojada sobre ti?

Naruto no se lo creía y aunque respondía a los estímulos de Sakura, también desvió el rostro fijándose en Konan.

-¿Qué le hiciste Konan-san?

La peliazul con clara excitación se masturbaba al verlos tan calientes, y respondió como pudo:

-mmnn Genjutsu, -gimiendo mientras se tocaba bajo el agua- solo libere su lado oculto. Ese que te desea más que a nada. Ese que siempre reprime.

Sakura no espero demasiado, la lengua y mano de Naruto la incendiaban. Guio con su blanca palma el miembro del rubio y se lo inserto gimiendo sobre él, arqueando la espalda lujuriosa. Naruto gruñía del gusto al sentirla tan estrecha, tan deliciosa como siempre imagino. Sakura movía su cadera circularmente logrando a cada segundo mayor penetración.

-Oh si…..-gimió como poseída- cuanto espere…Jodeme maldito seas..

Su blanca piel, su cuerpo como infierno, Sakura estaba enloqueciéndolo. Estaba sacándolo de sus cabales con esa cadera en movimiento. Konan se acerco a Naruto tomándole del rostro comenzó a besarlo profundamente. Al menos tendría su boca mientras Sakura tuviera su cuerpo. Solo por el momento.

-Sakura-san, -rogo Konan – apresúrate que no resisto.

-Jodeme Naruto…..-decía Sakura- sométeme y no me dejes ir.

El miembro del rubio parecía derretirse en Sakura, parecía morir en ella y renacer.

-Oh Kami, esta latiendo dentro mío –declaro Sakura mordiéndose los labios- me vuelve loca Mmmnn!

Konan dejo los labios de Naruto, giro para levantarse y quedar frente a Sakura. Comenzó a manosearla y besarla profundamente logrando que chillara de placer. Naruto uso su mano para escurrirla debajo de Konan (que estaba dándole la espalda) y la excitaba con suaves caricias al clítoris. Minutos después los 3 llegaron al orgasmo al unisonó. En un grito conjunto lo dejaron claro para los demás, la estaban pasando demasiado bien.

-Uumm, que delicia –susurro Sakura aun enredada con Konan, las dos sobre Naruto- quiero más de esto, no tengo dudas.

-no seas acaparadora –dijo la peliazul- yo también lo necesito dentro de mí.

-y lo tendrás….-sonrió Sakura acariciándose con Konan- ambas lo tendremos…..-se movieron de encima de Naruto quedando en el medio del jacuzzi- vamos a darle caña hasta secarlo.

Naruto no se movió de su asiento al borde, la daba morbo verlas jugar entre ellas "peleando" sensualmente por quien estaría sobre él. Pasaron algunos segundos de contemplación, y Naruto comprendió que explotaría en pedazos de verlas tocarse entre ellas sin hacerlo intervenir. Nunca fue un amante pasivo, así que ¡a retomar las costumbres se ha dicho!

Se posiciono detrás de Konan y apartándola de Sakura guio a la peliazul a borde del jacuzzi, Konan apoyo los codos quedando estilo perrito a disposición del rubio. Naruto entro en ella con hambre, y la hizo gritar del gusto:

-Naruto-kun! –se escapo a Konan- no tan brusco!

-estas empapada, me has puesto como toro con tu visita –jadeando- ahora te aguantas!

Sakura lo veía bombear detrás de Konan y estaba súper caliente con la escena. Se paro detrás de Naruto y rodeándolo con sus brazos suaves ronroneándole:

-¿Y no queda nada para mí?

Una voz detrás de la pelirosa la descolocó:

-todo esto es para ti –roncamente

Un clon de Naruto salido debajo del agua la tumbo al lado de Konan y dándola vuelta, la obligo a abrir los muslos. Sakura no se resistió, afirmo sus brazos dándole la espalda al borde y se mordió los labios sonriendo excitada mientras su Naruto la penetraba de una fuerte estocada. Bien agarrada de la estrecha cintura la tenía el hombre, entrando y saliendo de ella, gimiendo de gusto porque por fin la tenía. Por fin Sakura era suya y nadie se la quitaría. Se moría de placer al ver a Konan tan contenta y quería que ese baño de 3, durara para siempre.

Rato después, los tres destilaban por los ojos nerviosismo y desesperación, estaban por llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo y sin poder evitarlo así lo hicieron:

-¡AAAAHHH! –gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Naruto se sentó en la cama, su cuarto estaba en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo literalmente era un horno. Tamaño sueño mojado lo tenía medio loco. Sakura y Konan en un delicioso combo y con espuma. Definitivo que prefería delirar con eso y no recordar su pasado por los infiernos.

Además de no sufrir ni llorar, estos sueños podían saciarse tan solo con cambiar de cuarto, despertar a Konan dándole "amor" para que tenga y guarde. Pero el asunto de los análisis de Ino lo impedía. Así que tocaba aguantarse hasta mañana.

-me dieron ganas de construir un jacuzzi en mi baño –dijo sonriente Naruto para sí mismo

En los días siguientes Ino, a escondidas de Sakura y los demás médicos, realizo todo tipo de análisis sobre Naruto. Aprendió a conocer con exactitud la condición del rubio y sus consecuencias a futuro. Aparentemente, cuando Naruto entrenaba o combatía, usaba el chakra propio o el del Kyuubi tomándolo directamente de la fuente.

El problema radicaba que mientras no usaba chakra, poco a poco su cuerpo seguía absorbiendo el poder del Biju sobrecargándose. Si anteriormente no había ocurrido esto en Naruto. (Antes de la batalla que le dio el Rinnengan) era porque antes el Kyuubi, su conciencia para ser exactos, estaba libre. Naruto intercambiaba chakra con el demonio y esto evitaba la sobrecarga. Pero ahora la mente de la criatura había sido sellada. Y agregado a esto, era que todo el Kyuubi yacía en el cuerpo de Naruto. (NdelAutor: Recuerden que antes de la batalla final, Naruto solo tenía la mitad de la bestia)

Ahora en la actualidad, estos excesos de poder solo eran repelidos de dos formas. A través de las relaciones sexuales o por intermedio de daño físico infringido sobre el rubio.  
En el consultorio de Ino, Naruto estaba sentado en la camilla con las manos a los lados y la rubia medico lo revisaba en varias zonas, mientras le hacía preguntas:

-¿Hace cuantos días que no….?

-7 días, -respondió nervioso Naruto- tal como pediste.

-bien, -sonriendo complacida- así que ahora sabemos que este chakra extra se consume por heridas o sexo. ¿Verdad?

Naruto saco un kunai y se lo enterró en el antebrazo izquierdo, gruño al principio y abrió una gruesa herida bajando hasta la muñeca. Ino se asusto mucho pero apenas el filo terminaba de cortar en una zona que la herida se cerraba detrás de él. Cuando Naruto quito el kunai de su brazo, fue como si jamás se hubiera herido.

-regeneración instantánea –señalo Ino- sistema nervioso alterado…¿Hace cuanto no duermes?

-2 días y contando, -indico con asentó preocupado- doy vueltas en la cama sin resultados.

-de acuerdo…..es como si no tuvieras limites en el cuerpo. La energía te alimenta si cesar y nada puedes hacer. Presumo que si llevaras una vida sexual normal para un hombre…tu esperanza de vida no superaría el año. –Negando preocupada- con mucha suerte. Esto debo consultarlo con Tsunade-sa…..

-¡No! –Grito el Uzumaki- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Sakura tardara en saberlo? Confié en ti -casi rogando

-pero….pero….Naruto esto no…..mnnn-como captando una idea- se de algo que puede funcionar.

-Habla habla! –espero nervioso

-la familia Aburame tiene pactos de sangre con poderosos insectos. –argumento Ino

-Insectos –interrumpió Naruto- que se comen el chakra correcto? –dijo sonriente Naruto

-Hai, -asintiendo- eso nos dará algo de tiempo. Y por lo demás….sonriendo- tienes a Konan-san en tu mansión no?

-no es un juguete Ino –le reprendió el rubio

-no te hagas –respondió maliciosa- se que ella te gusta, y Konan-san está loca por ti. Solo digo que concentres atenciones en ella –perversa- ¿o necesitas un manual?

-en las agua termales no necesite un manual ¿verdad? –respondió filoso

-lo fingí todo –dijo bromeando- nunca me aburrí tanto en un baño

-¿Y por qué me visitaste tantas veces luego de esa misión? –dijo atrayéndola de la cintura

-Por que….-sonrojada- también soy muy compasiva -susurrándole al oído- no quería deprimirte.

-esta oficina tiene una gran camilla –sugirió el rubio- ¿Podría la doctora "atenderme"?

-no Naruto, -intentando alejarse de las caricias y besos- basta de juegos. No quiero herir a Sakura –recibiendo un beso profundo- ella…..y…..yo….

Elevándola por la estrecha cintura Naruto la obligo a montarse de rodillas sobre él, rodeándolo con las piernas. Se besaron y a la chica los suspiros se le escurrían al sentir las manos del rubio sobre su trasero.

-Ino –susurro roncamente Naruto- atiéndeme por favor. Mi cuerpo se siente muy mal, –besándola- no quiero destruir a Konan-san cuando llegue a casa.

-Na…ruto –gimió la rubia- No….me toques….así….

El ruego parecía tener deseos de lo opuesto. Ino deseaba que Naruto le hiciera el amor. Lo disfrutaba cada vez más y mejor. De no ser por Sakura que ya viviría sobre él y….

-¡Sakura! –Pensó la rubia apartándose de los besos- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Intentaba apelar a su más feroz resistencia para detener esa locura. Pero se encontró con los ojos de Naruto, azules de profundo deseo, rogándole que tuviera piedad de él. Algo dentro de Ino se quebró en mil pedazos. Debía dejar de engañarse, Naruto era más que sexo para ella. La chica cerró los ojos atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, como única respuesta a su consentimiento de lo que a continuación ocurriría.

Naruto giro la cadera y la recostó en la camilla desnudándole el top morado. Recorrió con su lengua los pechos carnosos de la rubia poniéndolos duros como rocas.

-mmnn Naruto no –rogo aferrándose a los cabellos del hombre

-lo siento Ino, -indico el- mi cuerpo es fuego. No puedo…..no quiero detenerme.

Naruto la desnudo rápidamente, mientras lamia de ese hermoso cuerpo, poco le importaba que a pocos metros el pasillo del hospital pudiera delatarlos. Estaba loco por esa figura escultural, estaba trastornado, necesitaba saciar esa sed eterna y confusa como mar embravecido. Con una de sus manos, Naruto acaricio y recorrió con sus dedos la intimidad de la chica tendida en la camilla. Estaba tan excitado que no le importaba si allí mismo lo descubrían montándoselo con Ino. Tenía que follarla, necesitaba hacerlo.

Ino se cubría el rostro avergonzada, imágenes de Sakura llorando le llegaban enterrándola en culpa. Pero su cuerpo era poseído por una sensación asfixiante. Se estremecía al contacto de las manos buceando en ella. No podía controlarse y eso la humillaba en cierta forma. Pero al fin cedió, trasmitió con palabras, lo que su cuerpo deseaba con ese hombre sobre ella.

-Por Kami Naruto….-rogo seria- follame….

El no tenía mucho para aguantar y desnudándose enseguida la penetro. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba y tirando sus brazos hacia atrás se afirmo en la cabecera dejándose hacer. Naruto arrodillado entro en ella soltando un gesto complacido. Mejor que soñar, mejor que entrenar. Empezó a moverse con cierto cuidado llegando más y más profundo. Ella se quito los guantes y se los llevo a boca bloqueando los gritos que saldrían a continuación.

Naruto la hacía delirar, la trastornaba a tal punto que perdía noción del tiempo y espacio. El levanto un poco la fina cintura de Ino y llego hasta el fondo haciéndola correrse.

-¡GRrrr Mnnnn! –se quejo rodando los ojos extasiada

El sin embargo no abandono la invasión obligo a Ino para que eleve aun más la cadera y siguió enterrado provocándole gemir descontrolada. Con la espalda arqueada y débil por el primer orgasmo, no tenía la chica método para resistir. Se dejaría llevar por que no había otro camino en su mente.

-Na…..mmmnnn ruto –gimió con lágrimas de satisfacción

-Ino…..estoy….necesito….-no sabía el rubio como explicarlo

Minutos después Ino llego al segundo orgasmo y Naruto la acompaño esta vez. Salió de su interior a último momento. Pero pese a correrse duramente, no dejaba de estar súper excitado. Estiro un brazo y arrodillado aun en la camilla obligo a la rubia a sentarse sobre él.  
La dura penetración hizo que la chica abriera los ojos muy grandes y se aferrara a los hombros de Naruto con fiereza. El dolor era enorme, casi tanto como el placer. Pero Ino ignoro al primero y se movió de arriba hacia abajo buscando con ansias al segundo.

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto –dijo apartándose la mordaza- te voy a matar si Sakura se entera!

El rubio lamia los pechos de Ino, inconsciente de cualquier cosa. Estaba enloquecido y necesitaba seguir al costo que fuera.

3 horas después, Ino completamente desnuda estaba de rodillas frente a Naruto. El rubio sentado en una silla con tan solo su remera como vestimenta, guiaba con ambas manos a la mujer para que intensificara la mamada que estaba haciendo. Se había corrido 3 veces, poca cosa a comparación con las 5 de la chica. Ella estaba más que satisfecho y esta última "atención" era para agradecer el momento vivido.

-Ino….- susurro el rubio tirando la cabeza hacia atrás

La chica comprendió el mensaje y se aparto dejando salir el líquido blanco del placer. Naruto respiraba pesado pero su cuerpo se sentía de lo mejor. Como si una gran piedra ya no estuviera sobre sus hombros. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos la rubia Yamanaka se había puesto detrás de biombo y se vestía. Ino se coloco, además de su ropa ninja nuevamente, su chaqueta de blanca de trabajo porque en algunos minutos empezaría su turno de la tarde en el hospital.

Habían follado toda la mañana y la chica no entendía como nadie se había dado cuenta. Al ver vestido a Naruto, Ino sonrió y abrió la puerta de su oficina para espiar al pasillo. Sorpresa fue que un sello se veía en la puerta del lado de afuera. Era pequeño, pero poderoso.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Ino

-sello de contención, -le aclaro Naruto- técnica de silencio. El sello absorbe  
los sonidos del cuarto sellado. Nada se escucha desde el exterior. –sonriendo

Ino razono un momento, y se dio cuenta de todo.

-¡Desgraciado! –Sonrió divertida- lo pusiste al entrar. ¡Ya sabias que íbamos a hacerlo!

-no soy como tu muñeca –le respondió pícaramente- selle el cuarto para que nadie, pudiera oír mi "problema".

-si claro, -dijo perversa- a cuantas le dirás lo mismo no?

-nunca visito doctoras tan sexi, –jugueteó el rubio- ni tan candentes –acercándose amenazante  
Ino se le apartó cuando el salía. No quería ni acercarse por miedo a esas manos recorriéndola.

-te matare si Sakura se entera de esto, -dijo seria- yo no…..quise.

-lo sé….pero me ayudaste mucho –contesto serio- estaba…..desesperado. 

Naruto se retiraba y en su corazón Ino era como su amiga. La chica no había demostrado interés por más. Pero Ino sentía otras cosas, quería negarlo, porque lastimaría a Sakura admitir amor por el mismo hombre nuevamente.

-¿Seguro que no le dirás a Sakura? –Sugirió Ino- dudo mucho que le importe algo, después que le hagas lo que me haces mí. –relamiéndose perversa

Naruto no quería hablar de ese tema. Y ataco en lugar de negar que esa fuera una preocupación para él.

-¿fantaseas con ella en la misma cama?

-ah….no que….dices?-sonrojada

\- tuve un sueño, -contesto el- tal vez…..algún día…-relamiéndose

-¡Baka! –Grito sonrojada- ¡largo de aquí!

Naruto se reía de la expresión aniñada que puso Ino y se retiro a su casa para comer y tal vez dormir. 

Caminando por la calle, Naruto reflexiono lo ocurrido desde su vuelta a Konoha. Se había enredado con muchas mujeres, pero el asunto de casarse lo tenía preocupado. A pesar de la importancia de varias mujeres en su ánimo y corazón, Sakura Haruno se llevaba todas las palmas.

Naruto tal vez no entendía aun, porque la amaba. Pero Tenten tenía razón, estaba perdido por ella, loco, lunático de esos ojos verdes.  
Era Sakura la única mujer en la tierra con el poder de modificar el ánimo y las decisiones de Naruto. Llego a Konoha siendo un hombre, pero comenzó a recuperar la amistad de los viejos novatos por ella. Eligió entrenar una estudiante casualmente luego que Sakura se lo sugiriera en una charla. Decidió que se casaría, rato después que la pelirosa dijera que quería un esposo y no un amante en su vida.

Si, definitivamente Sakura desdoblaba su voluntad como arcilla. Y lo fantástico, lo extraordinario del asunto era que Naruto aun perdiendo su viejo amor…ahora la quería nuevamente.  
Una locura….una estupidez pensar en prometerle casamiento y fidelidad a Sakura cuando tal vez, no duraría ni un año antes de explotar como bomba de chakra.

Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a casa y Naruto se figuró casado con Sakura. Hermosos primeros meses, hacerle el amor toda la noche, hacer todas sus fantasías realidad. Atarla a la cama hasta que solo exista en sus mentes y corazones, la idea de estar junto al otro, dentro del otro, alrededor del otro.

¿Pero qué hacer? Sakura sería suficiente para Naruto pero no para su cuerpo. ¿Y al quedar ella embarazada? Si tan solo encontrara el método para controlarse….si fuera posible resistir al….

Naruto ingreso a su mansión pensativo y Konan en ese instante se quitaba el kimono negro manchado en el pecho por un producto de limpieza. Su hermoso cuerpo solo estaba adornado por un top negro y una falda corta del mismo color. Piernas largas y esbeltas, cabellos sueltos al gusto exacto de Naruto.

La mujer noto al rubio mirándola fijamente. No cambio de expresión seria y fría, pero retrocedió un paso al ver a Naruto avanzar uno hacia ella.

-el almuerzo estará listo en…..

-no tengo hambre, -dijo hipnotizado Naruto- no de comida por lo menos.

-Naruto no bromees conmigo –dijo ella desconfiada- ahora no es el momento….

-espero que nadie se le ocurra venir a buscarnos, –susurro travieso- por qué no estaremos para nadie.

Konan apuro el paso hacia las escaleras, pero al subir al primer peldaño….ya estaba en brazos de Naruto.

-Naruto que….-sonrojada

-shuuu –le callo- ¿tu cuarto o el mío?

Ella sonrió suavemente sabiendo que no escaparía….y que no pretendía hacerlo.

Directamente desde la habitación del Sannin, y durante toda la tarde, los gritos, gemidos y gruñidos adornaron la mansión.

-Narutoo! –Gritaba la mujer desesperada – así!... Qué bien!

Horas después eran un sin fin de suspiros y respiraciones entre cortadas. Pasaron a la ducha, siguieron por el piso arrastrándose de regreso a la cama. Si alguna vez Konan dudo del significado de "placer", ya no lo dudaría mas, solo evocaría esa interminable tarde furiosa, salvaje, llena de dolor y sensaciones similares a morir, pero cargadas del significado de vivir, de renacer a cada instante.

Eran las diez de la noche. Naruto recostado boca arriba en su cama y Konan exhausta sobre él. El rostro de la peliazul descansando en el fornido pecho del Uzumaki. Abrazada a la cintura de su hombre con la fuerza necesaria para no dejarlo ir.  
Naruto acariciaba el cabello de su bello ángel preguntándose el por qué de todo el problema.

-¿Y si libero a Kyuubi del sello? –Pensaba- busco hacer un trato con él y….

Pero no, no había tratos con el salvajismo de la criatura completa. Solo el Rinnengan mantenía atado irremediablemente al zorro demonio. Solo ese Doujutsu, que tanto dolor ha causado para tenerlo. Pensó en los Aburame, tal vez ellos…..y sus insectos podrían drenar el poder que lo enloquecía. Tal vez solo ellos.

-mmnn Naruto –murmuro Konan sonriendo complacida entre sueños- te….quiero.

Naruto sonrió, como si deberle la vida no fuera suficiente, como si Konan no fuera su sostén emocional, ahora también lo ayudaba físicamente. Tal vez sus expresiones no fueran grandes en el día a día. Pero en esa cama, sabía muy bien cómo expresarse.

-yo también mi ángel, –respondió Naruto de toda respuesta- yo también.

Fin del capítulo.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15: LA PRUEBA DE LOS HYUUGA**

**SPOILER:**

Hinata Hyuuga recorrió los pasillos de su mansión muy molesta. Como un anhelo inalcanzable, Naruto cada vez se alejaba más. Lo había amado siempre, lo había esperado siempre. Cuando todo el mundo lo dio por muerto, ella recurrió a la única fuente que le quedaba para confirmarlo. Lo busco en cada misión, en cada pequeño resquicio de su vida como Kunoichi. Lo busco implacablemente, fue la única que encontró el laboratorio de Kabuto, la única que siempre pensó que volvería.

Hinata entro al baño, desnudo completamente su voluptuoso cuerpo y se metió en la bañera. Su mente era un océano de confusiones. Generalmente reñía con Hanabi su hermana, ¿Pero querer matarla? Esa genuina sensación que le surgió en la pelea, ahora le daba temor.  
Todo había cambiado desde la guerra, desde esa batalla que la marco para siempre:

 _Flash back:_

 _El campo rocoso era una pila de cadáveres regados por doquier. 300 Shinobi habían pagado con su vida detener el ataque de los Zetzu en ese punto. 1000 criaturas en una horda fueron repelidas. Solo unos 20 ninja de la alianza quedaban de pie. Hinata y Neji revisan los heridos en busca de alguno con posibilidad de ser salvado. Pronto llegarían los equipos médicos, y con ellos la esperanza de recuperar algunos de los valientes caídos._

 _Cae el sol, Hinata se sienta en una roca a descansar luego de 5 horas de combates ininterrumpidos. Neji y el resto de los sobrevivientes se retiran por el bosque para asegurar la llegada de los refuerzos sin sorpresas o contratiempos. Hinata y 4 Chunnin revisan el frente asegurándose de que no se encuentre enemigos vivos y…._

 _Salieron de la nada, unos 40 Zetzu fueron invocados por un esclavo de Kabuto indetectable. El combate comenzó y poco a poco los ninja cayeron absorbidos o asesinados. Solo Hinata quedo, solo ella. Ese fue el momento de la aparición de Kabuto._

 _-Hyuuga Hinata- siseó mirando una tarjeta en su mano- ¿Qué hace la princesa en el frente de batalla?_

 _La morocha se afirmo en una pared de roca evitando ser rodeada. Apenas escucho a Kabuto, su concentración, mesclada con el miedo, no le dejaban razonar las palabras de su enemigo._

 _-Si te entregas….prometo no matarte ku ku ku (al menos no por ahora)  
Hinata no abandono su postura de combate, solo podía pensar que Neji y los demás no estaban lejos. Pronto regresarían, solo debía….resistir._

 _-interesante…la mocosa asustadiza se convirtió en Kunoichi –sonrió Kabuto- ¿Qué mas conseguiste en estos años? –Burlándose- ¿Naruto-kun?  
_

_Hinata lo miro sorprendida ¿Cómo lo sabía? Rápidamente lo recordó de los exámenes Chunnin. Solía analizar a todos ese tal Kabuto, era lógico entonces que…._

 _-Pierdes tu tiempo –señalo Hinata- Naruto-kun….no te sirvo como rehén._

 _-ku ku ku…las miedosillas no le gustan eh? –cruzándose de brazos- en este mundo…los amables y tímidos siempre son aplastados._

 _Hinata sintió una puñalada, ¿se burlaba de ella? ¿Con que motivos? ¿Por qué no la atacaba?_

 _-serás una buena presa, ku ku ku…..-haciendo señas a las criaturas- no tengo dudas._

 _Los Zetzu atacaron y la chica los repelió con Kaiten. Acertó un Junken en el pecho de uno y girando se saco de encima a dos con una patada. Luego otro Kaiten, y tuvo que eludir un ataque de tierra debajo de sus pies. Se movió de lado siendo herida por un kunai en el brazo….y Kabuto en ese momento la ataco…_

 _Fin del Flash back:  
_

Cerca de morir estuvo, herida y derrotada cayo inconsciente. Un minuto después Neji y los refuerzos llegaron para salvarla. Durmió 3 días en una tienda-hospital. Al despertar supo, que la muerte le había tocado de costado. Su enemigo Kabuto, le había indicado que su forma de ser nunca le alcanzaría para conquistar sus anhelos.  
Se prometió cambiar, hacer lo necesario para obtener sus objetivos. Hinata Hyuuga había cambiado para siempre.

Naruto salió de torre Hokage luego de informar a Tsunade sobre el éxito de otra misión. Necesitaba hablar con Sakura, la pelirosa lo esquivaba desde que se entero por Ino de los amoríos de Naruto con Konan. Tenían que hablar una última vez, aclarar las cosas y definir si podían poseer una oportunidad a pesar de todo. El rubio regresaba a la mansión pensativo y frente a él, caminando en dirección opuesta por la calle, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto no emitió gesto alguno, fue como cruzarse con un desconocido. Sasuke al inicio curvo una leve sonrisa al verlo acercarse, pero volvió a la seriedad al ver nula respuesta en el rubio. Se cruzaron y ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, ni un saludo, ni un gesto, absolutamente nada.  
Sasuke se sintió muy molesto, jamás en los años de conocer a Naruto, se había mostrado tan frio e inexpresivo. Lo había ignorado, como si Sasuke fuera un pasado que no recordaba. Como si fuera poca cosa, un insecto.

Siempre habían sido rivales, constantemente para superarse y superar al otro. Y ahora Naruto no lo reconocía, no lo miraba ni para odiarlo. Eso hirió a Sasuke en su orgullo profundamente.

Pasaron dos meses, la Hokage informo que en una semana se realizarían los exámenes Chunnin. Esta vez, seria en la villa de arena. Naruto había pasado esos meses entrenando a su estudiante duramente y tratando de establecer nuevas relaciones con Sakura. En cuanto a Sasuke, muy metido en sus funciones nuevas como capitán de ANBU no se relaciono más que con Kakashi, muy de vez en cuando bebían alguna copa. Pero del resto de sus ex-compañeros, no obtenía ni el saludo.

Sakura se ofusco mucho al conocer la liberación de Sasuke, y entreno con dureza luego de sus misiones y turnos del hospital. Cualquiera diría que lo hacía para matarlo, cosa que era cierto. En cuanto Sasuke diera señales de intentar una canallada, Sakura lo mataría sin dudar. Ese rencor seguía latente en ella.

Naruto en tanto, fue asediado por Hanabi día y noche. Le rogo, le suplico que la acompañara a tomar el examen en Suna.

-pero Hanabi-chan….-suspiro Naruto- tu líder es Shikamaru y tienes un equipo que….

-¡Sensei! –Se quejaba la niña- usted me ayudaría mucho. Por favor...-ojitos de perrito- se que a Shikamaru-sensei no le molestara… ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –dando saltitos

En el comedor de la mansión Uzumaki, Konan y Tenten desayunaban mirando la charla, divertidas. Naruto fingía desayunar sin escuchar a la chica de ojos perlas que le rondaba picándolo con sus dedos:

-¡Sensei! –Bufaba molesta- ¡No me ignore!

-suspirando- Hanabi-chan, yo solo te mostré el camino. No será diferencia si voy contigo o no. –Sereno- el examen, lo tienes que hacer tú.

-pero yo quería que usted me viera luchar, -haciendo puchero- ¡Konan-sama dígale algo!

Naruto miro a la peliazul divertido, seguro que le diría algo, o tal vez….recordaría que los últimos meses, ha tenido "noches de felicidad" una tras otra.

-este…..Naruto-kun –susurro sin convicción- deberías ir….tal vez….si tu quieres…-sonrojada

Hanabi se cruzo de brazos y soltó un, "gracias Konan-sama", irónico. Por no decirle: "por hacer nada".

-¿Por qué todas se vuelven tontas con Naruto-sensei? –refunfuño para sí misma

Tenten la vio haciendo puchero y abrazándola por atrás a Hanabi declaro con estrellitas en los ojos:

-AAAAYY! –Gesto de ternura- es tan lindaa! Parece una muñeca. Ayúdala Naruto ¿Si?, -guiñándole un ojo- hazlo por mí.

Hanabi intentaba soltarse del agarre amoroso y Naruto reía por que se imaginaba a Tenten haciéndole largas trenzas a su estudiante que ponía cara de fastidio. Comenzó a reír, divertido por el gesto maternal de la castaña y asintió suavemente.

-¡Sííí! –Grito Hanabi eufórica y se abrazo a Tenten- ¡Muchas gracias Tenten-sama! ¡Las mujeres se morirán de envidia al verme llegar con Naruto-sensei!

Tenten y Konan se pusieron serias, no les gustaba ni medio el asunto de Naruto en otra aldea.

-Hanabi –le reprendió el Sannin como advertencia

-perdón sensei –bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-bueno –se resigno Naruto- ya que…..supongo que visitare a los Aburame después de todo.

-ah….etto…-dudo Hanabi- ¿Puedo pedirle estos últimos días de descanso sensei?

-es lo mejor, -señalo rubio- los exámenes son exigentes. Descansa y come bien –sonriendo- nos vemos en una semana.

La niña sonrió y salió corriendo de la mansión muy feliz. Por fin el día había llegado, los exámenes Chunnin estaban a 7 días, y ella estaba lista al fin. Cuando se hubo retirado Hanabi, Naruto hablo:

-Tenten… ¿Tú viajas por el examen con tu equipo?

-aun están muy verdes- declaro la castaña- es una lástima, hubiera sido un lindo viaje hacia Suna solos tu y yo. –Pícaramente- lejos de molestias.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! –salto furiosa Konan

-Que Naruto-kun está cansado de ti, ji ji ji –respondió bromeando Tenten

-ah sí…-susurro malicioso el- muy "cansado" ¿Cómo anoche, no es verdad Konan-chan?

La peliazul se puso toda roja y levanto las tazas de té en la mesa, huyendo a la cocina.

 _Flash Back: habitación de Naruto_

 _-aah….ah….ah…..Oh si! –jadeaba la mujer- sigue y no pares!_

 _Naruto estaba sobre ella en la cama y sostenía con sus manos los muslos firme apuntándolos hacia el techo. Entraba y salía de ella a buen ritmo dándole inmensas correntadas de placer._

 _-Konan…..san –gruño el descontrolado_

 _-Dime chan! –grito ella afirmándose del espaldar de la cama con sus brazos- Dime con el "chan" por Kamiiii!_

 _-¡Konan-chan! –grito el rubio corriendo sin control en ella_

 _Fin del Flash back:  
_

-¿Así que ahora es "Konan-chan", eh? –pensó Tenten algo celosa 

Naruto siguió a Konan con la vista, la veía sonreír en la cocina y eso le alegraba el corazón. Era tan hermosa cuando reía, y solo lo hacía para él.

-Naruto….-susurro Tenten- vamos al Dojo…-seria- tengo que… ¿vamos a entrenar si?

-¿A entrenar? –Apunto perverso- o a "entrenar". –guiñándole el ojo

-sucio, -sonrojada- ¿Ya quisieras no?

-siempre…-ronroneo divertido- y no veo que te quejes.

-tenemos un problema…..quiero hablar contigo –seria

Naruto noto que no era broma y accedió seriamente. Ambos fueron al Dojo y cerraron las puertas. Sin decirse palabra, se pusieron sus trajes blancos de Karate. Practicaron con armas mientras la chica tomaba valor para lo que debiera decirle. Finalmente, comenzó a explicarse:

-Neji enloqueció, –dijo Tenten al fin- en una cena de equipo, sugirió a que tú y yo…..ya sabes.

-¿Y que cambia eso?

-Gai-sensei se lo contara a mi padre, –apunto Tenten- el no sabe guardar secretos.

-¿y a ti te molesta? –pregunto Naruto intrigado

-mi padre te romperá los huesos, –aseguro la chica- tal vez hasta me eche de mi casa por esto.

Naruto no sabía que pensar, las palabras de Tenten no le indicaban sus intensiones. ¿Quería alejarse de el? ¿Buscaba su apoyo? ¿Le pedía ayuda o que tomara una decisión? Finalmente, Naruto decidió definir el tema:

-¿Tenten tu que deseas? –Deteniendo la práctica- ¿Qué quieres tu hacer?

-Neji va a pedir a mi padre, un compromiso de matrimonio –triste- mi sueño de mucho tiempo, ahora es mi pesadilla.

Naruto se acerco a la chica en silencio, con seriedad la abrazo conteniéndola, dándole calor, justo como lo necesitaba. Tenten se aferro al cálido cuerpo frente a ella, se sintió feliz, protegida.

-esta será…..la ultima vez…-lagrimeaba Tenten- si los Hyuuga, llegan a un acuerdo con mi padre….

-¿Quieres que yo hable con tu padre? –dijo Naruto fríamente

Ella se separo sorprendida y contenta, ¿acaso Naruto…..el?

-le diré "su hija es una mujer maravillosa señor Nakamura. –continuo Naruto serio- Sería muy feliz si algún día, mis hijos fueran tan buenas personas como lo es Tenten" –suave sonrisa

-el podría entenderlo mal, –jugueteó ella con la chaqueta del rubio- podría interpretar que estas pidiendo mi mano- sonrojada

-sabes quién soy….-le previno Naruto- sabes lo que puedo hacer y lo que no. Por esa razón, vuelvo a preguntártelo Tenten Nakamura ¿Tu que deseas?

Ella se moría por aceptar, se moría por ser su esposa. Aunque tuviera que compartirlo ¿Qué importaba? El la quería y la protegería para siempre. Tendría amor, y una familia. Pero… ¿Realmente no lo importaba compartirlo? ¿Realmente soportaría ver a otras mujeres besando a su esposo en un futuro?

-deseo algunos días para pensarlo, –declaro la castaña bajando la vista- cuando vuelvas de tu viaje, si tu oferta sigue en pie, tendrás mi respuesta Naruto-kun.

Dos días antes del viaje, en el patio amplio de la mansión Hyuuga, se reunían todos los ancianos y el líder lord Hiashi para atestiguar la prueba de Hanabi. Todos los mayores, sentados en sus piernas, estaban en línea sobre la vereda de madera. Hanabi movía sus brazos, girando los hombros para "precalentar"

Estaba algo preocupada, sería la primera ocasión de se mostraría al máximo nivel. Sin dudas su padre haría lo posible para que fracasara. Ya se veía venir la niña, las duras palabras de su líder:  
"los Hyuuga deben ser entrenados por la familia –arrogante- que esto te sirva de lección"

Pero Hanabi Hyuuga no venía a perder, venía a dejar el alma en cada encuentro para mantener su honor y llenar de orgullo a su sensei. 

-"perder no es el final –le dijo Naruto alguna vez- pero rendirse, dejar de luchar….eso es morir"

Hanabi-Hime –señalo Neji sacándola de su recuerdo- se te enfrentara con rivales de nivel Gennin y Chunnin para medir tu capacidad. El consejo de la familia te dará autorización a participar….basados en tu rendimiento del día de hoy.

Hanabi solo asintió, su primo estaría como juez de los combates y por eso se había encargado de explicarle las reglas. La niña arremango su ligera Yukata blanca, combinada con camiseta de redes que la hacían ver elegante, pero para nada incomoda. (Un traje similar a Neji pero de corte femenino)

Llego un joven Hyuuga de la rama secundaria, también participaría en el examen luego de la demostración de hoy. Se sabía que tenía un nivel similar a Hanabi desde el comienzo del año, así que sería buena prueba para saber cuánta evolución mostraba la niña. A pesar de ser parte de la rama secundaria, estaba autorizado a atacar con todo su poder.

-lo siento Hanabi-Hime –dijo el muchacho poniéndose en guardia- me ordenaron derrotarla

-como digas Jauto, –respondió la chica con sonrisa- veamos si puedes lograrlo.

-¡Comiencen! –grito Neji

El joven rival de Hanabi se lanzo sobre la chica activando su Byakugan. Ataco de frente a sus canales de chakra usando buena velocidad, y la niña eludía casi manteniéndose parada en mismo lugar donde empezó su batalla. No parecía devolver ataques, sino tan solo esquivarlos.

Los ancianos, Hiashi e incluso Neji activaron su Doujutsu. La vieron por fin, atacar a gran velocidad los brazos de su rival mientras este erraba sus golpes sin notarlo. El joven Jauto muy frustrado, y algo acobardado salto hacia atrás poniéndose en guardia metros mas allá. Respiraba pesado, y sus brazos cayeron a los lados sin que pudiera sostenerlos en alto. Jauto comenzó a gritar por el dolor y Neji se acerco a él. Destapo sus mangas notando una veintena de puntos negros en cada brazo de chico.  
No podía moverlos siquiera, estaba derrotado.

-muy veloz –pensó Hinata escondida en el interior de la casa- ku ku ku, tal vez mi "hermanita" sea candidata a unírseme.

Llamaron a un Chunnin de los Hyuuga reconocido por su velocidad. Hiashi le hablo al oído autorizando para que anulara a Hanabi. Faltaban dos días para el viaje de los Shinobi de la hoja hacia Suna. Si era convenientemente herida, no participaría. El Chunnin tenía la indicación de simular un accidente. Un hecho infortunado que lamentablemente no le permitiría hacer dicho examen.

Hanabi desactivo su Byakugan, sonrió arrogante como si demostrara que le hacía falta su herencia para vencer. El Chunnin se ofusco y decidió hacerla sufrir.

-¡Comiencen! –grito Neji

El joven ataco frontal a Hanabi, confiado de su velocidad y de que los ojos de la niña no observaban sus canales de chakra.

-¡jutsu clones de sombras! –dijo Hanabi creando dos copias

Los clones de la niña aparecieron detrás de ella, Hanabi vio llegar a su rival y lanzo dos esferas negras hacia él, provenientes de su bolsillo. El joven las aparto con una mano y le explotaron en luz. Hanabi realizo un Kaiten para evitar que el Chunnin la tocara, y el joven algo aturdido por la luz a los ojos se freno frente a la defensa giratoria, esperando que termine para después golpear a Hanabi.

La chica dejo de girar y uno de sus clones ataco de frente al Chunnin:

-¡CIRCULO CELESTIAL, 64 PUNTOS HAKKE!

-el Chunnin eludió los ataques muy fácil, después de todo el clon era lento y esa técnica Hyuuga muy básica así que….

-¡CIRCULO CELESTIAL, 128 PUNTOS HAKKE! –grito el otro clon de Hanabi

A espaldas de Chunnin el otro clon había aparecido por debajo del terreno y acertado el ataque sorpresivo en la mayoría de los canales de chakra del enemigo. El joven Chunnin, afectado por el ataque intento un Kaiten al verse rodeado pero….

-¡JUNKEN! –bramo la verdadera Hanabi eludiendo al clon del primer ataque.

La palma fue directo al pecho del muchacho y lo lanzo despedido metros más allá. Hanabi y sus dos clones se posicionaron en guardia una al lado de la otra. Esperarían a su rival reponerse y atacarían de nuevo de ser necesario.

Todos contenían la respiración, una técnica de clones que servía para multiplicar los ataques a los canales de chakra rivales. Un clon de tierra perfecto, pasando por debajo del terreno y sorprendiendo a espaldas del rival. ¿Cómo no habían visto con el Byakugan, ese clon?  
Hanabi sonrió recordando, los viejos hacían muy mal al subestimar las enseñanzas de Naruto-sensei.

 _Flash back:_

 _En un campo despejado, Hanabi estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol escuchando con mucha atención las enseñanzas de Naruto. El rubio le contaba sobre diversas técnicas referidas a los clones y como combinarla con elementos. Naruto creó 5 clones de sí mismo, todos parecían iguales en apariencia, pero tenían sutiles diferencias._

 _-bien Hanabi-chan, -le sonrió Naruto- los clones de sombras sirven para diversas tareas de confusión, infiltración y distracción. Pero como he dominado la técnica a la perfección, me permito agregar a cada clon, características únicas._

 _-¿Cómo cuales? –consulto ansiosa_

 _-bueno, -serio- aquí te presento 5 clones combinados con chakra de los elementos. El clon de viento, mi especialidad principal, puede servirme para infiltrarse y tienen la mejor velocidad de todos. Los clones de rayo no son diferentes de clones simples, salvo por la brillante característica de explotar en una descarga eléctrica que lentifica a tus rivales. Los de fuego sirven como "clones suicidas" causando daño en los objetivos. Los de agua son los más flexibles por su característica liquida, pueden recibir un golpe y todavía hacer daño antes de desintegrarse por completo._

 _-¿Y los clones mesclado con Doton?-pregunto Hanabi preocupada por que ese era su elemento_

 _-fíjate tu misma, -respondió Naruto- mi clon con elemento Doton, está bajo tierra justo frente a ti._

 _Hanabi miro a los clones y noto que faltaba uno, pero a pesar de activar su Byakugan no logro ver bajo sus pies al clon. Cosa increíble por que los Hyuuga incluso pudieron ver a los Zetzu que se trasportaban bajo tierra según la niña supo de la guerra._

 _Segundo después el clon de Naruto apareció frente a Hanabi surgiendo lentamente de la tierra. Todos los Naruto sonreían ante la confusión de la niña. Y la aclararon que ese era el poder verdadero de un maestro de clones._

 _-impresionante sensei, –declaro la morocha con la boca abierta- cualquier Hyuuga jamás esperaría ser rodeado desde abajo. Confiamos demasiado en lo que muestran nuestros ojos._

 _-correcto, -respondió el rubio- y tu, mi querida estudiante, serás la que use esa ventaja a tu favor._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

-¡DOTON, JUSTU ESTACAS DE TIERRA!- haciendo sellos

Frente a Hanabi se elevaron tres estacas solidas y atacaron frontal al Chunnin que se intentaba poner de pie. El muchacho salto alto obligado por la ofensiva y Hanabi trasformo con Henge, sus dos clones en Shuriken gigantes. Se los lanzo al Chunnin que aun estaba en el aire y este se preparo para desviarlos. A pocos metros de llegar a su objetivo los shuriken se trasformaron en Hanabis que recibieron dos golpes de parte de Chunnin. Pero la verdadera Kunoichi sonrió desde el suelo:

-Katsu! – manos en posición tigre

Ambos clones llevaban una buena cantidad de papeles explosivos que eclosionaron cerca del indefenso Hyuuga. Recibió todo el efecto de las explosiones y cayó herido desde la altura el muchacho. Neji lo atrapo en la caída para que no se lastimara más. Tenía quemaduras en un brazo y pierna, sus canales de chakra estaban afectados seriamente. Estaba vencido, Hanabi Hyuuga lo había derrotado.

-esto es una infamia –gruño un anciano- si esta niña tiene éxito, todos pensaran que pueden aprender fuera de nuestro clan. Perderemos el control sobre los futuros Hyuuga, Hiashi tienes que hacer algo- señalándoselo al líder junto a el.

Hiashi estaba sorprendido, la variedad de ataques en Hanabi era muy buena, pero también lo era su resistencia, ya que luego de dos combates no presentaba signos de cansancio. Había usado clones y técnicas de tierra sin siquiera respirar pesado. Tenía una excelente resistencia en la actualidad.

-supongo que el examen termino –señalo Hanabi de brazos cruzados y mirada fría- vencí a un Chunnin claramente. (Y sin usar aquella técnica)

-Hiashi –susurro otro anciano- la niña necesita una lección de técnicas familiares. Esos juegos infantiles no funcionan contra un Shinobi mas…..experimentado.

El líder asintió a la propuesta y señalo con la vista a Neji, el pelinegro se sorprendió. ¿Acaso querían herirla? ¡Que estupidez ponerla a luchar contra un Jounnin! No probaría nada, solamente saldría herida Hanabi. ¿Tanto les importaba que no participara de los exámenes Chunnin? ¿Tanto, como para querer herirla?

Hanabi dio un salto hacia atrás y se posiciono para pelear. Ya no era una prueba, le intentaban dejar fuera de los exámenes, tal como su sensei se lo advirtió. Los viejos podridos, los carcamanes oxidados sonreían arrogantes. Ese era el plan, desde el comienzo.

-creí que enviarían a Hinata para hacer esto, –susurro Hanabi- predecibles y arrogantes son los viejos.

-lo siento Hime –aseguro Neji parando en postura de lucha- es una orden y debo cumplir.

-si tu lo dices, –desdeño Hanabi- pero no te será fácil…..te lo puedo asegurar.

Neji suspiro molesto, Hanabi no tenia oportunidad contra él y ambos lo sabían. Pero no se dejaría, así tenía que inutilizarla rápido. El hombre apareció en un veloz movimiento junto a ella, la golpeo en el hombro y 3 puntos del vientre. Un Junken y Hanabi voló lejos cayendo duro sobre el polvoriento suelo.

La niña se sentó adolorida con mucha dificultad. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero por reflejo había evitado varios ataques que ni siquiera había visto con sus ojos.

-es….muy rápido –sonriendo- Naruto-sensei tenía razón.

-no tiene caso –señalo Neji para sí mismo- eres muy fuerte Hanabi-Hime, pero aun te falta.

Hanabi se paro, sonriendo traviesa se quito unas muñequeras y tobilleras de gran peso. Sin que Neji aun lo creyera, la niña embistió frontal a su primo e intercambio golpes con él, a gran velocidad. Era muy rápida, demasiado para cualquier Gennin, sin dudas seria Chunnin de presentar el examen. Pero pese a los valientes esfuerzos, Neji era mucho para ella. La volvió a golpear en varios puntos del cuerpo y de un impacto en el vientre la lanzo lejos otra vez. Contra el tronco de un grueso árbol.

-está acabada –pensaron los ancianos del clan- así aprenderá a…. 

Hanabi se puso de pie, su sonrisa ensangrentada era terrible. Realmente parecía que nunca se detendría.

-¿aun no te rindes? –Pregunto preocupado Neji- por favor Hime…..es riesgoso que usted…

-¡YO NO ME RINDO! –Grito furiosa- ¡No retrocedo, me prometí viajar y aprobar ese examen! ¡Nunca me rendiré…..porque ese…..es mi camino ninja!

Tal vez fueron los perlados ojos como el fuego de ardientes, tal vez fue que su cuerpo que malherido le respondía fiel. Tal vez porque eran las palabras exactas que cierto rubio utilizo la vida entera. Pero lo cierto fue que Neji, retrocedió un paso y posicionándose para el combate sintió el frio en su espalda de una batalla a muerte.

Hanabi creó 4 clones y sacando de su estuche de armas unos pequeños objetos los repartió entre sus copias. Desactivo su Byakugan y Neji creyó que era por falta de chakra.

Se lanzaron las copias en un ataque conjunto y Neji las destruyo fácilmente. Sin embargo, los objetos que había entregado a sus clones eran bombas de luz que resplandecieron fuerte rodeando al hombre.

-¿te duelen los ojos primo? –interrogo Hanabi a lo lejos

-no, -declaro Neji cuando la luz se disipo- ya vi lo que hiciste en tu anterior batalla. No me sorprendiste. –se veía que Neji había desactivado su Byakugan para evitar el ataque de luz.

-lo cierto es que esperaba eso de ti –declaro sonriente Hanabi- por eso una de mis copias llevaba sembon envenenadas ji ji ji

Neji se sorprendió al notar 4 agujas en piernas y vientre. Hanabi lo había engañado. Obligándolo a desactivar su Byakugan para luego llegarle con agujas al cuerpo.

-ese veneno paralizara tu cuerpo en 1 minuto –declaro la chica- (y solo debo resistir hasta que haga el efecto)

Neji noto que su debilidad aumentaba, el veneno actuaba a conciencia y tenía que acabar la batalla sino quería caer humillado.

-mis músculos, -pensó Neji- mi cuerpo se….paraliza….debo terminar.

Hanabi en tanto respiraba pesado y agotada tuvo que aguantar los ataques de Neji como pudo. Sus heridas eran sangrantes ya, el hombre no dejaba de atacar para derrotarla antes de caer el también.  
Hiashi quería detener la pelea, extrañamente comenzó a preocuparle la salud de los combatientes, pero todos querían ver en que terminaría todo.

-¡SUITON, JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA! –haciendo sellos

La fuente del patio descargo en forma de bestia todo el poder sobre Hanabi, la niña uso el Kaiten para desviar el ataque pero este se quebró por lo débil de su chakra. Estaba acabada. Salió despedida y choco la espalda contra el muro. Dejo de moverse, parecía que había quedado inconsciente. Su rostro estaba cubierto por lo cabellos azabache, Hanabi no se movía.

-el combate se acabo, –dijo Hiashi- es todo.

Neji se preocupo, Hanabi no se movía, apoyada en el muro agrietado. Tal vez…..ella….

-es todo –jadeo Neji- impresionante Hanabi-Hime, casi tu….

Se había confiado, no la respeto y casi había perdido. Fue un empate por decir lo cierto y Hanabi tenía todo el merito si se podía igualar, aunque fuera un instante a un Jounnin. Los familiares de la rama secundaria se acercaron a la chica para asistirla pero….ella se ponía de pie…

-es imposible –susurraron los espectadores

Todos miraron asustados, estaba exhausta y desecha, pero se ponía de pie.

-Yo…. ¡Cof Cof! –Poniéndose en pose de pelea con su palma al frente- nunca….me rendiré….-declaro seria, sangre cayendo de sus labios- ese es…..mi camino….ninja.

Hanabi giro su mano del frente, y lo llamo a Neji a pelear con una señal de provocación.

-¡Se acabo la pelea he dicho! –Grito Hiashi - ¡Es todo!

Neji bajo la guardia y sonrió al ver como la niña no le apartaba los ojos por la concentración.

-¡Que espíritu! –Pensó Neji- como volver en el tiempo….a pelear con Naruto. Increíble.

De pronto, desde los arboles que limitaban con el muro de los fondos de la mansión. Se escucho un ruido de palmas y gritos:

-¡Bravo, bravo, bravísimo! –Grito el rubio apareciendo parado sobre el muro- ¡la victoria es para Hanabi Hyuuga!

Naruto apareció y la sorpresa de los ancianos fue total. ¿Qué HACE USTED AQUÍ? Le gritaron – este era un combate privado de la familia!

-¡Es cierto! –Respondió Naruto de brazos cruzados- pero no veo familia de Hanabi-chan aquí. –Dijo irónico- no escucho aplausos y felicitaciones por un combate fantástico, así que traje público visitante.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –bramo Hiashi sin entender

-felicidades Hanabi-chan –haciéndole una reverencia- me llegas de orgullo –logrando que la chica sonría avergonzada- ¡¿Y qué dice el público visitante?!

Naruto al instante creó un centenar de clones y estos aparecieron por todos lados, en los arboles, sobre el muro y frente a Naruto rodeándolo.

-¡¿Qué dice el publico de nuestra valiente Kunoichi?! –grito el Naruto real sonriente

Todos los clones comenzaron a aplaudir calurosamente, silbaban y vitoreaban a Hanabi que la bajo la cabeza y se puso roja como la sangre. Se reía y lagrimeaba por el inmenso cariño que las acciones de su sensei le habían demostrado.

-¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Hanabi-chan! –fue el estruendoso grito en la tarde de la hoja. Un grito que Hanabi Hyuuga, guardaría en su alma para siempre.

Fin del capítulo.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16: MISIONES, SORPRESAS Y PLANES.**

**SPOILER:**

Naruto dejo a Hanabi en el hospital, al cuidado de Sakura, Ino y Shizune nada debía temer. La recostó una camilla y acariciándole el rostro la felicito seriamente por sus combates. Las médicos miraban con ternura como el hombre se llenaba de dulzura al estar con su estudiante. Era hermoso notar que Hanabi producía el milagro de recuperar al viejo Naruto Uzumaki, el de la eterna sonrisa.

La próxima parada de Naruto ese día fue con Tsunade. Hablo seriamente con la Hokage y pidió participar de la comitiva en viaje a Suna. La líder justo tenía una misión, que si bien no requería de un Shinobi tan poderoso como Naruto, bien podría designarle el encargo.

Terminado el trámite, Naruto visito al clan Aburame. Tenía que controlar el nivel de chakra en su cuerpo. La sugerencia de Ino le retumbaba en la mente y tenía que averiguar que se podía hacer para concretarla. Shibi Aburame, como líder de clan le invito a almorzar por la amistad de Naruto con su hijo Shino. Charlaron sobre el problema del Sannin y los manipuladores de insectos encontraron una posible solución.

Horas después de la comida, los tres hombres, (Shino, Shibi y Naruto) caminaron al interior del bosque donde una extraña estructura de roca apareció del suelo en respuesta a sellos realizados por el líder.  
Sin decirse palabra, abrieron la puerta e ingresaron al interior. Todo era demasiado oscuro, solo el sonido, el chillido constante de millones de insectos dominaba el lugar.

-la familia Aburame tiene pacto de por vida con los insectos –indico Shibi a Naruto- pero no todo es beneficio para nosotros.

Naruto se pregunto ¿a qué se refiere? Pero no dijo nada esperando que naturalmente la respuesta surgiera. Los Aburame eran misteriosos, pero siempre honestos y leales.

-cada año, el clan debe entregar a las criaturas un tributo de chakra. Pero con el tiempo, y el incremento de integrantes del clan, -acoto Shino- el tributo aumento demasiado.

-aumento al punto, -continuo Shibi- que en algunas ocasiones debemos sacrificar la vida de un familiar para saldarlo.

Naruto asintió, todo poder tiene su responsabilidad. El podía dar cátedra sobre consecuencias nefastas en poderes. Comprendía el problema y una posible solución para ambas partes.

-si me lo permiten, -aclaro Naruto con cautela- quiero ayudar a pagar con chakra.

-seria muy bueno, -declaro el líder- pero dos cosas debes saber. Uno, corres gran riesgo, y dos, esto solo lo puedes hacer una vez. Los insectos no aceptan por segunda ocasión un chakra consumido anteriormente.

-no sé que tanto chakra puedan deberle a los insectos, -sonrió Naruto- pero dudo que me lo quiten todo.

-comencemos entonces –declaro Shibi- recuéstate en esa cama de piedra.

Apenas se podía ver la estructura mencionada por el líder, Naruto se acostó y cerro lo ojos por indicación de Shino. El proceso seria lento, los insecto comenzarían su "almuerzo anual" en pocos segundos.

6 horas después, Shino llevaba cargando en su espalda a Naruto, los Aburame sellaron la cueva y esta estructura se enterró en el suelo perdiéndose de vista. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí en el bosque. Los Aburame estaban muy complacidos con lo ocurrido, todo había salido bien y nadie tendría que ser sacrificado en un tiempo prolongado. Sin embargo Shino, siempre tan calculador tenía una duda:

-Padre, ¿Por qué Naruto esta tan débil luego del ritual? En teoría, creí que él podía pagar con facilidad la deuda del año.

Shibi no miro a su hijo, tan solo contesto sonriendo suavemente, aunque cubierta su cara no se podía apreciar.

-lo hizo, -aclaro con prontitud- en su piel misma tenia enormes cantidades de chakra.

-¿y por qué esta desmayado en mi espalda?

-por que acaba de pagar…..el tributo de 3 años. –concluyo Shibi tranquilamente

Dos días después de las peleas en la mansión Hyuuga, en la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade reviso los documentos para confirmar los datos sobre el examen Chunnin. Había enviado a llamar a dos Jounnin para una misión de protección. Golpes a la puerta, Sakura Haruno con su clásico traje ninja y Hinata Hyuuga con una capa negra cubriendo su cuerpo desde el cuello hacia los pies.

Las dos mujeres se inclinaron levemente, haciendo una reverencia a la líder y esperaron órdenes. Tsunade noto casi al instante la tensión entre ellas, era obvio que no se agradaban por el asunto Naruto separándolas.

-los exámenes Chunnin se realizaran en Sunagakure –señalo la Hokage- tengo informes preocupantes sobre ataques a grupos de estudiantes en los viajes entre aldeas. Como saben, cada equipo de los que calificaron tiene un líder. Pero en caso de estar bajo ataque, dispondré de ustedes para perseguir y eliminar la amenaza. No quiero estudiantes muertos o emboscadas a los Jounnin por dejar sin protección a sus equipos.

-Hai Hokage-sama –dijeron ambas mujeres al unisonó

-la mala noticia es que no contamos con la suficiente información para conocer la naturaleza de los atacantes. –Indico Tsunade- lo cual las obligara a estar muy atentas en la travesía. -sonriendo- pero la buena noticia, es que pondré como líder de este equipo de escoltas, al mejor elemento del cual dispongo.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y el rubio Shinobi entro al lugar tranquilamente. Ambas chicas sonrieron sin poder evitarlo, era una misión mucho más sencilla y placentera gracias a él.

-les presento a su capitán en esta misión, Uzumaki Naruto,-completo Tsunade- "Sannin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas".

El viaje por los bosques era ruidoso, inevitable por el número y la cantidad de jóvenes Gennin cargados de ansiedades y sueños. Naruto distribuyo algunos clones por los alrededores del grupo y estando justo en el medio, vigilaba atentamente el entorno. Sakura no se aguanto demasiado y se acerco a él. Le pidió perdón, por haberse alejado las últimas semanas y le aseguro que nada tenía que ver la historia de los infiernos. Finalmente le dijo que no debía disgustarse con Konan por habérselo contado.

Naruto respondió neutral, le señalo que Konan ya hacía tiempo que le había ganado el ánimo y no podía enojarse con ella por nada. También le dijo que era natural que se aterrorizara y alejara luego de saber la historia, y concluyo de la peor forma la charla:

-yo mismo no puedo vivir con lo que hice en esos lugares, ¿Por qué me enojaría contigo?

-No Naruto –dijo apenada- no pienses eso de mi. Mi motivo es más egoísta y tonto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-siempre me has dicho que ya no eres el mismo, -aclaro Sakura- pero yo te veo igual. Sé que en el fondo eres mi Naruto, y que debes tener una poderosa razón para hacer lo que estás haciendo.

-Sa…kura –dijo sorprendido

-como tu amiga, como la mujer que más te quiere, yo no quiero contribuir a destruirte, -dijo triste- Por eso me aleje de ti, para recuperar a mi Naruto. Aunque ya no seas mío.

-Sakura-chan escucha…-intento explicarle- lo que sucede es….

Iba a decirlo, por un momento se le escapo, iba a decirle que la amaba pero que moriría si se limitaba a estar con ella. Solo por algunos segundos….pareció que confesarle todo, tenía sentido. Pero guardo silencio. Naruto era un hombre con muchos defectos sin dudas, pero nunca abusaría de la culpa instalada en Sakura para tenerla. No lo haría, juro por Kami que jamás lo haría.

Era de noche en los bosques, el campamento de los equipos tenía tres fogatas distribuidas en un pequeño claro entre los árboles. Naruto había estado charlando y bebiendo algunos tragos con Shikamaru y Chouji, hasta que Hanabi lo vio, y lo reprendió por beber en misión. La niña se sentó junto al rubio que riendo divertido dejo de tomar. Rato después, tuvo su cena acompañándola con agua solamente.

Sakura vio la escena y sonrió complacida. Hanabi Hyuuga había llegado a tocar el alma torturada de Naruto. Era hermoso verlos juntos, como si el rubio tuviera una pequeña hermana para proteger.  
Una hora después, Hanabi se quedo dormida apoyada en el hombro de su sensei. Naruto no se movió de su asiento bajo un árbol y solo la cubrió con una manta para que no tomara frio.

Hinata sentía la sangre hervir en su interior. ¡Su maldita hermana podía estar tan cerca de Naruto-kun!

-debí haberla matado –pensó sádicamente- borrarla de este mundo, como lo hare con las otras ku ku ku.

Naruto vio en los ojos de Hinata ese odio, ese frio odio recorriendo a Hanabi que se encontraba a su lado, asesinándola con la mirada. El rubio se dijo que era el momento de actuar. Había intentado ingresar a la mente de Hinata con el Rinnengan, pero por alguna razón no lo conseguía. Tenía que finalizar ese asunto al costo que fuera.

Naruto le hizo señas en silencio a Hinata de manera amistosa, invitándola a caminar. La morocha quedo sonriendo como tonta y accedió sonrojada. Naruto se corrió suavemente de su posición y recostó a su estudiante Hanabi dejándole otra manta como almohada. Luego salió del campamento y metros mas allá, se encontró con Hinata.  
Se miraron a los ojos profundamente, Hinata se sentía ansiosa por estar a solas con Naruto, era un sueño, tenerlo solo para ella bajo la luna plateada.

-Naruto-kun –dijo toda roja como grana- ¿Por qué….tu…..me invitas a pasear?

-necesito hablar contigo, -declaro serio- y nunca estamos solos en Konoha.

-¿solos? –Susurro sonrojada- ¡Al fin! –pensó como mucha algarabía

-te contare una historia Hinata, -dijo el caminando junto a ella- una que conoces…al menos en parte. –Suspirando- como bien sabes, nunca tuve una familia. Mis padres dieron sus vidas por Konoha, y solo supe de ellos hace pocos años. No tengo hermanos, y….

-¿Por qué…..me dices…..? –interrumpió confundida la chica

-por que creía conocerte…pero resulto que estaba equivocado. Creí que eras una buena persona, alguien en podía confiar.

-¡¿Por qué me dices esto?! –Grito muy nerviosa- yo te quiero cerca, en mi ser, ¡pero tú me rechazas!

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? –Respondió Naruto cabreado- intentaste matar a Sakura-chan, y casi asesinaste a tu propia hermana! ¿Qué clase de persona mataría a su hermanita pequeña?

-Pe….pero…..yo no…-asustada

-¡No lo niegues! –Grito el rubio- yo vi las heridas de Hanabi-chan hace meses. Tuve que llevarla al hospital. Y sé que nadie de la rama secundaria golpearía a Hanabi-chan de ese modo.

Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás y tomándose el pecho se apoyo en un árbol como herida. No entendía por qué no podía acercarse a Naruto de ninguna manera. ¡Hasta su hermana lo había logrado! ¿Por qué ella no podría?

Se desespero, esa es la palabra justa. Se movió rápidamente y lo rodeo con sus brazos atrapándolo por el vientre. Comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Naruto que se había quedado sorprendido e inmóvil. Gemía, destrozada y sin poder recomponerse frente a él.

-ámame Naruto-kun –dijo lastimosa- es…todo lo que deseo…..solo eso….ámame por favor.

-Hinata –susurro Naruto apenado- no es….tan fácil.

-lo es….-separando la cabeza y viéndolo a los ojos- solo tienes que amarme, seremos felices solos tu y yo. Por…..favor. –rogando

-(Creo que es suficiente con esto) De acuerdo Hinata –dijo el rubio separándola delicadamente- cuando lleguemos a Suna, -sonriéndole- te invitare a cenar y podremos…intentarlo. Pero a cambio quiero una cosa. 

Ella estaba tan feliz y esperanzada que nada le importaba. Solo asentía nerviosa de cumplir a rajatabla su parte.

-quiero que me prometas…..que jamás volverás atacar a Hanabi-chan, ¿De acuerdo? –sonriendo

-de acuerdo, -señalo contenta Hinata- si te tengo a ti, nada más me importa.

Luego de un día de camino, y Faltando algunas horas para llegar a Suna, los equipo de Konoha se detuvieron en un pequeño oasis para renovar el agua en sus cantimploras. Sakura sentó a Hanabi sobre una piedra grande y en un lugar medio apartado reviso sus vendajes. Algunos días habían pasado de la prueba en la mansión Hyuuga. Hanabi se recuperaba, aunque lentamente por el trajín del viaje a la arena.

Sakura acelero el proceso de curación, y esperaba tenerla al 100%, antes del comienzo de los exámenes. Pero Hanabi era bastante testaruda en cuestiones de cuidar su cuerpo. Pretendiendo hacerse la fuerte, sobre todo para impresionar a su sensei, dejaba de protegerse lo necesario. Por suerte Naruto cuidaba de ella todo lo que le era posible.

-Naruto-sensei se preocupa demasiado, –gruño la niña fastidiosa- no soy una chiquilla débil, ¡Jum! – de brazos cruzados

Sakura revisaba los vendajes en la espalda de Hanabi y sonreía por que le recordaba mucho a Naruto cuando niño.

-¿Te quejas conmigo pero a él le sonríes? –preguntó la ninja pelirosa divertida

-¿Pero qué dice Sakura-sensei? –sonrojada

-lo que vi, hace 20 minutos –respondió Sakura

 _Flash back:_

 _-Hanabi-chan, no seas terca –le decía Naruto - ¿dejaras que Sakura-chan te cure hasta reponerte por completo?_

 _-pero…..pero sensei ya estoy bien –ofuscada_

 _-Por favor….-dijo Naruto con ojitos de suplica_

 _-Bue…..Bueno! –Sonrojada- está bien, que me cure. ¡Pero conste que no lo necesito eh?!_

 _Naruto le sonrió agradecido y Sakura observo de lejos a la niña sonriendo embobada con el rubio. Sin dudas era muy peligroso ese "encanto" que el Uzumaki desbordaba. Peligroso y…..atrapante._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Sakura se quedo pensando en Naruto mientras revisaba las vendas en el pecho de Hanabi. La chica Hyuuga capto la mirada perdida en la pelirosa y susurro traviesa:

-yo que usted me apuraría, parece que Hinata One-san ha logrado llegar al sensei. –perversa

Sakura se sonrojo de furia. ¡¿También Hinata?! Era desesperante, Naruto por momentos se parecía al de antes, y enseguida mostraba lo contrario.

-¡Que frustrante! –se dijo la rosa- nada de lo que intento funciona. Creí que al menos lo pensaría un poco. ¿Por qué al mirarlo siento que me ama? ¿Por qué al darle la espalda esta con otras? ¡¿Por qué?!

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del campamento, Hinata Hyuuga se sentía muy feliz, al fin Naruto le había dado una oportunidad. Sin embargo, cuando miraba hacia Hanabi o Sakura, el deseo sangriento de matarlas no desaparecía. A menudo se preguntaba ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca, ni siquiera en la guerra había demostrado tener instinto asesino.  
Pero ahora solo podía imaginarlas hundidas en un charco de sangre, de su propia sangre vital huyendo de los cuerpos sin vida.

Tenía un plan, hace meses que lo construía. Pronto seria un hecho. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso Naruto-kun no le daba esta oportunidad?  
Hinata se sentía rara, nunca había sido una asesina. Pero tal parecía, que el amor la obligaba a actuar diferente. Era eso sí, o simplemente empezaba a perder la cabeza.

En Konoha, casi una semana después de la partida de los equipos hacia Suna, Ino recibió en su consultorio a Tenten. La castaña quería comprobar si su estado físico era el ideal por que había tenido dificultades últimamente en sus entrenamientos. Ino esparció chakra sobre la paciente vigilando la respiración con el estetoscopio. La situación pulmonar era estable, y no parecía ser problema de músculos o canales de chakra.

-Tenten, -consulto Ino no viendo el problema- ¿podrías ser mas especifica con el motivo de la visita?

-no lo sé exactamente Ino-san, me siento débil por momentos, y he tenido problemas de mareos cuando entreno en las alturas de los arboles.

-umm puede ser un problema del oído medio, afecta tu equilibrio y perjudica el balance del cuerpo.

-¿equilibrio? –Sorprendida- ¿Y por que tengo nauseas con ciertas comidas? –Dudando- eso no puede ser por el oído ¿Cierto?

-nauseas? –interrogo pensativa la rubia- hace cuanto?

-como mes y medio, –recordó Tenten- pensé que era algo pasajero pero me siento bastante molesta con estas debilidades de mi cuerpo que no puedo hacer nada para controlar. Soy Jounnin ahora Ino-san, –declaro preocupada- mi control del chacra se resiente y también mis reflejos. ¿Tienes idea de que puede estar ocurriéndome?

La rubia sonrió perversa, no creía equivocarse en el diagnostico de Tenten. La obligo a tenderse en la camilla y reviso su vientre con chakra. Podía notar claramente amplia reproducción celular, anormal para una mujer, pero no para dos seres.

-¿hace cuanto que no te visita…..ya sabes? –susurro Ino seriamente 

(Nota del autor: para los que no entendieron la sutileza, Ino se refiere a la menstruación)

-ummn –pensativa- no lo sé, siempre fui muy irregular y…..-sonrojada- ¡¿Qué estas queriendo decir?!

-nada, –sonrió perversa la doctora- iré por ayuda para terminar mi diagnostico.

Ino salió de la oficina y al regresar, lo hizo con una morocha claramente parte de la familia Hyuuga. Era medico aprendiz, y sin que Ino le dijera nada, uso su Byakugan para enfocarse en Tenten. Segundos después, la morocha asintió confirmando las sospechas de la rubia Yamanaka.  
Cuando la Hyuuga se retiro, Ino se sentó junto a Tenten y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo suavemente:

-no debes asustarte, -sonriendo tranquila- tu capacidad como Kunoichi no se dañara, te recuperaras dentro de 9 meses.

Lo más sutil del mundo, como si la hubiera acariciado con la noticia, en lugar del golpe que se suponía. Tenten lo comprendió y comenzó a llorar, fue inevitable para su corazón soltar esa angustia que la invadía. ¿Qué ocurriría con ella ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diría a su familia? Naruto le había dado más pasión de lo que ella podía soñar, mas ternura de lo que físicamente podía soportar, y ahora también, le había dado un hijo.

-creo conocerlo lo suficiente, -dijo Ino seria- para saber que jamás te abandonara.

Tenten la miro sorprendida, y espero que la rubia continuara su charla.

-el no tuvo familia, .prosiguió la rubia- no tuvo padres, hermanos o tíos. Naruto Uzumaki protegerá a su familia cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Lo….crees?- susurro tímida la castaña- ¿Y Sakura-san?

-tendrá que entender que…..Naruto ha dejado una parte de su ser en cada una de nosotras. –Sonriendo y abrazándola por detrás de los hombros- ¿Acaso no lo sentiste? Naruto nunca tuvo sexo "por que si". 

Era cierto, parte de lo que Tenten aun no se explicaba era que Naruto, evidentemente atrapado de nuevo por Sakura, no dejaba de querer a ninguna de las otras féminas. Una sensación rara, y confusa en cierto modo.

-¿Qué te dejo a ti? –pregunto más animada Tenten

-una enseñanza, -sentencio Ino- el tiempo nos pasa y el amor nos duele. Pero dejar de intentar, dejar de buscar a esa persona es morir. El sexo con un muchacho guapo no me dará el calor de un marido. No me dará la ternura y protección que necesito, –suspirando- que todas necesitamos alguna vez.

Tenten sonrió levemente, no era la única prendada del Sannin rubio. Ino podía mostrarse fría y perversa, pero parecía atrapada en las redes de Naruto. Parecía atrapada en su propio cuento de ser solo "diversión". Y ahora además ser la amiga de Sakura, y no la rival para ganarse a Naruto definitivamente.

-entonces, ahora será mío –dijo Tenten bromeando- me casare con él, y me lo llevare lejos. –sonriendo

-¿no me digas? –le respondió Ino sonriente- solo con abrir mi top y lo tengo rogando piedad –continuo divertida- tal vez no sea la más "romántica" de todas ustedes, pero le doy lo que quiere, justo como le gusta. –perversa

-¿lo de "Ino-puerca", no es solo un apodo verdad? –indico Tenten más animada

-querida, -traviesa- después ustedes cosechan lo que yo siembro en el.

Ambas rieron, no habían tenido mucha ocasión de amistad antes, pero el asunto "Naruto" regularmente les daba conexión y ambas se sentían cómodas con la otra. Al menos eso habían ganado entre tanta confusión.

La llegada a Suna trajo a los equipos de la hoja una mescla de nerviosismo y alegría. Los Jounnin podían relajarse un poco mientras sus equipos disputaban las dos primeras pruebas, ya que solo los clasificados, participarían del torneo final para destacar como Chunnin, a los Shinobi más capaces.

En cuanto a Naruto, Sakura y Hinata. Tenían aun menos responsabilidades ya que su misión era cuidar los traslados del grupo de Konoha. Dentro de Suna no tendrían funciones hasta regresar, pasadas algunas semanas, de nuevo a casa.

Gaara se alegro mucho por tener la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con Naruto. Pocas personas le agradaban tanto como el rubio, y muy escasas las que contaban con toda su confianza. Sakura se reunió con Temari con quien había congeniado hace años cuando se cruzaban en misiones o reuniones. La Kunoichi de la arena era una versión aun más violenta de Ino Yamanaka. Pervertida y lanzada a más no poder, era también buena amiga y confiable para tratar problemas de hombres.

En un hospedaje se encontraban todas las comitivas Shinobi que también tenían a Kumogakure como invitado especial al examen. Hinata se concentro tan solo en buscar la mejor posibilidad de congraciarse con Naruto y por lo tanto dejo de mirar a su hermana como objeto de asesinato. Le cumpliría, por supuesto que lo haría. Tan solo por Naruto, tan solo por sus ojos.

/

El tiempo paso rápidamente, las semanas trascurrieron y los exámenes Chunnin avanzaron sin mayores contratiempos. El equipo Shikamaru, con Hanabi a la cabeza, supero las dos primeras pruebas sin inconvenientes. El Nara felicitó a Naruto, en una reunión ocasional de copas, indicándole la notoria evolución de Hanabi como ninja.

-su trabajo en equipo mejoro ampliamente, -evaluó Shikamaru con tranquilidad- está más madura y mucho menos arrogante. –Sonriendo- no puedo esperar para ver sus peleas en el torneo final.

-te sorprenderá, de eso estoy seguro –indico Naruto- pero tus otros estudiantes no lo hacen nada mal eh?

-tal vez, -señalo Shika- pero ambos sabemos que Hanabi, -sonriendo confiado- aun no ha combatido con todo su poder.

Naruto sonrió, solo el antiguo sensei de la chica podía notarlo, Hanabi estaba en otro nivel con respecto a los Gennin. Y su examen final…..seria sencillo para ella.

En tanto, se hicieron bastante comunes las salidas a cenar de Hinata y Naruto. Sakura reventaba de los celos, pero nada podía hacer si el rubio elegía estar con la chica Hyuuga.  
Cierta vez, Hinata caminaba del brazo de Naruto por una plaza. Ambos estaban bastante alegres por la cena, el sake y la charla amena. Pero Hinata tenía ansias reprimidas, ansias que debía apagar.

-Naruto-kun…-consulto la morocha- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hagas tu esposa?

-demasiado directa, -pensó Naruto- nada sutil, y ha dejado de tartamudear por todo.

-sueño…con que mi hijos tengan tus ojos –dijo Hinata aferrándose aun mas al brazo del rubio

-mejor sería mi sonrisa, -dijo el rubio sembrando una prueba- y tus ojos.

-el Rinnengan será mejor herencia que mi Byakugan. –contesto sin pensar Hinata

Esas palabras lo decidieron, el asunto se agravaba más y más, tenía que definirse antes del regreso a la hoja. Y Naruto sabía como tomar por sorpresa a la chica.

-Hinata –parándose y tomándola entre sus brazos – no puedo resistirlo más, se mía…..esta noche.

-pero….Naruto-kun –sonrojada- (¡SI SI SI!)

-¿Qué me respondes? –dijo él, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja en la chica- Hinata….-suspiro

Ella sintió que las piernas se negaban a sostenerla, su más dorado sueño se cumplía, estaba en las nubes, flotando como a la deriva.

-Naruto-kun…..hazme tuya. –susurro entregada

En ese momento, dos ANBU aparecieron y haciéndole una reverencia al Sannin se disculparon por interrumpir.

-Uzumaki-sama…..tenemos un mensaje de lord Kazekage. 

Naruto se separo de Hinata y emitió un gesto claro de "¿justo ahora?" que agrado mucho a la chica. Pero al final asintió escuchando el pedido de los Shinobi.

Minutos después, en la oficina del líder, Naruto bebía una copa y escuchaba a Gaara. Aparentemente, el consejo de ancianos se había enterado que Naruto era portador del Rinnengan. Por lo tanto, se le ofrecía como esposa a un variado grupo de mujeres para emparentarlo y así lograr el renacimiento del clan Uzumaki.  
Gaara se limito a trasmitir la propuesta. Se lo veía disgustado por lo que tenía que hacer y Naruto razono correctamente:

-deja que adivine, -señalo Naruto neutro- tu hermana Temari está incluida en esta lista, ¿cierto?

Gaara asintió, no le agradaba nada la idea de forzar a su hermana a casarse.

-¿Qué quieren a cambio de este…. "generoso ofrecimiento"? –pregunto Naruto

-saben que serás el próximo Hokage, -aseguro Gaara- solo confirmamos nuestra alianza de esta manera.

-mentira, -aseguro el rubio neutro- tu y yo seremos amigos para siempre, no es necesario esto.

-eso les dije, -declaro el Kazekage- pero luego entendí que….

-que lo que quieren…..es el Rinnengan o las técnicas de sellos que tengo como herencia de mi madre, verdad?

-Hai…..-de brazos cruzados- lamento esto.

-no te preocupes, -sonrió Naruto- los viejos consejeros solo piensan en poder, eso los hace peligrosos….pero también muy previsibles je je je.

En tanto, Sakura y Temari charlaban té de por medio en la mansión de los Sabaku. La rubia intentaba darle ánimos a su amiga puesto que se la veía muy deprimida luego de todo el cuento con Naruto. Sakura le había contado casi todo sobre lo ocurrido durante los meses anteriores para que la Jounnin de Suna evaluara y le diera su consejo. (Casi todo, porque no le contó, lo de los infiernos). Finalmente Temari supo qué hacer, y así lo demostró:

-dime Sakura, ¿Qué esperas para comerte de un bocado a ese bombonazo?

-Temari! –avergonzada- no es tan fácil sabes?

-¿Qué no es fácil? –Contradijo la rubia divertida- el otro día me lo encontré en un campo de entrenamiento. Estaba sin camisa y exhibiendo un cuerpazo de ensueño. –sonriendo perversa- ¡Casi me da un infarto! Ja ja ja.

-¡Kiiiaaa! –Roja de pena- ¡no hables así!

-Sakura –divertida- ¿Qué esperas para tomar lo que es tuyo? Naruto podrá parecer que no es de nadie. Pero al verte con él, es como ver dos personas atadas para siempre.

-no dirías lo mismo de saber con cuantas se acostó. -Finalizo Sakura muy triste

-por que te comportas como niñata –aseguro Temari- hacerte la virgen puritana no te ayudara a enloquecerlo de deseos.

-no voy a ser "una mas"-advirtió la rosa

-¿Y quién te pidió eso? –Seria- solo tienes que mostrarle el "cielo", –traviesa- y luego dejarlo en la tierra, para que te desee más que a nada.

-¿tu crees…..que si estoy con el….luego me extrañe? –apenada

-lo creo…..donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. –Sonriendo divertida- ¿pero no te enojas si le doy una probada no?

-Temari! –grito Sakura con venita en la frente

-ufff que fastidio ji ji. Las mujeres no aceptan la "sana competencia"

Ambas siguieron bebiendo, solo que del té pasaron al licor. Rato después Sakura se quedo pensativa de la idea de la rubia, cosa que enseguida Temari noto.

-mostrarle el "cielo" –pensaba Sakura- ¿Cómo lo hare si el, ha estado con muchas mujeres hermosas, y…..yo…. –deprimida

Temari la observó y capto el problema enseguida.

-ya veo lo que le gusta de ti, -asintió la rubia- tienes tanto candor e inocencia que casi lo traspiras ji ji. Ven...-agarrándola del hombro- te daré algunos consejo y visitaremos a dos amigas mías –perversa- allí sabrás como atraparlo definitivamente.

Fin del capítulo.


	18. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17: UN NUEVO AMANECER**

**SPOILER:**

Pasaron algunos días, Sakura y Temari se dedicaron a seguir a Naruto que al mismo tiempo perseguía a Hinata. Los jóvenes Gennin perseguían sus sueños en los exámenes mientras los adultos jugaban sus cartas de conquista.

Finalmente, llego una noche que lo cambiaria todo. El cumpleaños de lord Kazekage reunió en su mansión una espectacular fiesta organizada por Kankuro. Suna no era conocida por sus fiestas precisamente, pero desde el final de la guerra, el cumpleaños de Gaara era casi un festival que se disfrutaba a lo largo de toda la aldea. En la mansión Subaku, casi 100 personas eran invitadas, bebían riendo y gozando de la paz. En las casas de la aldea, se formaba una especie de festival en honor al cumpleaños de Gaara que coincidía casualmente, con la semana en donde termino la guerra hace años. Un buen motivo para celebrar.

Temari vestía con una Yukata azul marino y maquillada suavemente atrapaba miradas en donde pasaba de ese gran salón. Hinata, del brazo de Naruto, vestía un entallado kimono verde oscuro que no ocultaba el pronunciado escote que enloquecía a los hombres. Sakura portaba un traje de escote en V, y espalda descubierta de un suave color rosado. A pesar de contar con una figura menos voluptuosa que sus rivales, matizada en esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y el sedoso cabello rosado acariciando sueltos sus hombros, la convertían en la mujer más hermosa del lugar.

El salón de la planta baja estaba dominado por una zona libre en el centro para que las parejas bailen. Una orquesta tocaba suave música que acompañaba sin estorbar las conversaciones de política en cada grupo. Naruto era asediado por hombres y mujeres influyentes en la aldea intentando emparentarlo con sus hijas o parientes. Hinata sonreía esperanzada al notar que el rubio se negaba a esas propuestas argumentando que lo pensaría con más calma. Aunque era evidente que no había nada que pensar. Se casaría y viviría en Konoha, era una decisión definitiva.

La reunión entre copas y copas se fue alegrando. Naruto dedicaba frecuentes miradas al lugar del salón donde se hallaba Sakura. Acompañada por 3 hombres, bebía su copa sonriéndole y charlando junto a Temari. Tanto la pelirosa como el rubio, se encontraban en lados opuestos del salón, observándose, deseándose, queriendo estar juntos a pesar de todo. Sakura miraba a su rubio preferido como destacaba el físico musculoso atraves de su kimono de dos piezas. Prenda de negro y gris que le daba elegancia. Nunca se quitaba su bandana de Konoha, inseparable de su frente como la nariz. Sonreía a toda persona, pero le dedicaba especial atención a Hinata, extraña manera de esconder el amor y deseo por Sakura.

Naruto en tanto, sintió odio por los hombres alrededor de Sakura, sintió celos de ellos, no podía aunque quisiera acercarse a su ex-compañera. El tenía una misión que cumplir. Reflexiono profundamente que Sakura, debía sentir lo mismo cuando lo veía con otras mujeres. Un asunto difícil que solo Kami-sama podía saber su destino final.

Hinata estaba tan embobada del brazo de Naruto que ni se molesto en suponer que lo tenía tan pesante al rubio. Ella ya se había decidido, esa noche, seria "la noche". En eso Temari se acerco furtiva a Naruto y le susurro al oído:

-Naruto, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Dijo la rubia ganándose el odio de Hinata- invítame a bailar ¿Quieres? –le sonrió

El rubio le respondió con una sonrisa y disculpándose con Hinata (que se tuvo que aguantar la bronca) salió al centro del salón a bailar del brazo de la fascinante Temari. Rato después, en los compases de la música, y bajo la mirada complacida de los consejeros en Suna y el líder Gaara, Temari pregunto suavemente:

-¿permitirás que cualquiera de esos hombres se lleve a Sakura? –traviesa

-esta noche estoy de misión, -contesto el rubio- será lo que deba ser.

-¿Misión? –sorprendida- ¿acostarte con Hinatonta es tu misión?

-se podría decir que si, -susurro con dejo de enigma- pero ahora que lo pienso….creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda, –Dudando- por si hay problemas.

-¿Un trió? –Susurro bromeando Temari- uunnmm, siempre he querido probar y…

-no Temari…-dijo serio el Uzumaki- es más grave y peligroso que eso.

Naruto se acerco aun más y la rubia en el baile lento, ella descanso su cara en la mejilla del hombre complacida por el momento, pero atenta por lo que le diría. Su rostro se puso serio, tal como la real importancia de un desastre.

En tanto, Sakura veía bastante cabreada por los celos, a su "amiga" avanzar sobre Naruto. Pero al instante reconoció en las miradas de la pareja bailando, preocupación. Como alguien en peligro y en la guerra. Rato después, Temari se separo del rubio que invito a bailar a Hinata.

Sakura no se quedo quieta, ignoro a los "tortolos" bailando para no hacer un escándalo en la casa de Gaara, y fue tras Temari para averiguar el asunto que tan seria la había puesto. La alcanzo en el segundo piso de la mansión, justo cuando la Kunoichi entraba a su cuarto.

-Temari! –Dijo la rosa preocupada- ¿Dime qué ocurre?

-nada, -respondió seria- vuelve a la fiesta que mañana veremos que….

-ni lo sueñes, -le corto el parlamento de brazos cruzados- algo le sucede a Naruto y quiero saberlo.

Temari negó con la cabeza y suspiro, Naruto la mataría ciertamente, pero debía decirle.

-Naruto esta tras la pista de un criminal, -buscando armas en su cuarto- me pidió ayuda, supongo por si algo salía mal.

-¿y por qué no me buscaste para decirme? –Nerviosa- sabes perfectamente lo que siento por él. –ofuscada

-no lo hice, -aclaro la rubia sonriendo perversa- por qué no te gustara nada, lo que Naruto debe hacer para atraparlo.

Algunas horas después de la fiesta, una pareja caminaba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto del hombre. Besándose y acariciándose salvajemente. La chica no podía pensar, el no la dejaba, estaba desbordándola de pasión y ella estaba entregada a la confusión de su cuerpo encendiéndose.

-Naru…..to-kun –suspiraba la Hyuuga hechizada por el calor del rubio

El continúo con sus acciones que lo llevaban al límite de la cordura. Gracias a los Aburame el chakra no le nublaba la vista de su objetivo principal. Tenía que hacerlo por Hanabi, por la niña que jugaría con fuego. Porque de otro modo, muy diferente hubiera actuado.

Hinata fue obligada por los brazos del rubio a elevar los muslos y aferrarse con las piernas de la cintura de Naruto. El Uzumaki entre besos abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se metió, con ella encima cerrando el acceso a la habitación de un portazo.

Se recostó en la cama, Hinata estaba a su merced. El sake ingerido en la fiesta, y la lujuria acumulada la sometían. Naruto estaba sobre Hinata, abrió su kimono y le bajo el brasier violentamente liberando los enormes pechos de la hembra. Enseguida, y con mirada perversa engullo uno de ellos mientras que masajeaba el otro con una sus manos. Hinata se dejo llevar cerrando sus ojos, deseando que este no fuera un loco sueño, que por fin fuera cierto.

Naruto aprovecho que la chica estaba perdida en el calentón y con su mano libre recorrió las piernas de la mujer dejando pequeñas cargas de chakra en cada dedo tocándola.

-maldición, -pensó el rubio- no lo veo ni lo siento, ¿Dónde demonios esta?

Siguió desvistiéndola y estimulándola, tenía que mantenerla distraída hasta lograr lo buscado.

Temari y Sakura estaban listas. Ambas armadas y la pelirosa se cambio el vestido por su clásico traje ninja. Ambas nerviosas, la información de Naruto era como mínimo preocupante. Debían estar alertas para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

Lentamente, abrieron con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de Naruto. Y se escabulleron en la oscuridad reinante. Los sonidos del acto eran inconfundibles, pero aunque la pareja estuviera distraída, no era menester confiarse.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, Naruto estaba tan solo con su bóxer, habiendo desnudado completamente a la Hyuuga. Las ganas de follarla eran inmensas, habían pasado buena cantidad de días sin sexo y el asunto no era exceso de chakra en la piel, sino una bella y voluptuosa mujer rogando carne como una puta.

Pero tenía que cumplir con su objetivo principal, era eso, o todos estarían con el tiempo en peligro.

Naruto abrió las piernas de la chica y aferrándose a los muslos comenzó a lamerle su delicado interior, haciéndola estremecer. Ella gemía, ante la lengua recorriéndola y pequeños grititos se le escapaban merced a los suaves mordiscos que sentía en su interior. Tan solo un par de minutos bastaron para desquiciarla, se corrió brutalmente en un estruendo de sensaciones que la obligaron a gritar.

Hinata no se recuperaba y el rubio la dio vuelta colocando una almohada debajo de la pelvis de la chica. Hizo que su carnoso trasero quedara a disposición del hombre que se inclino y comenzó a rozarla con el miembro duro, atraves del bóxer.

-Naruto-kun! –se quejo nublada la chica- hazlo ahora!

Ella estaba en la gloria, ansiosa de experimentar todo de él, pero Naruto estaba enfocado en buscar con sus manos, el motivo de toda esta farsa. Centímetro a centímetro la registro, desde la espalda baja hasta la cabeza, hasta que al fin lo encontró.

Temari y Sakura espiaban la escena en la oscuridad, veían la espalda de Naruto, su físico musculoso y se lo veía arrodillado en la cama a punto de…

Sakura se movió para evitarlo, se moría por intervenir esa terrible situación que la destrozaba. Temari se conservo tranquila, vieron a Naruto elevar un kunai escondido en las sabanas a su lado. El arma brillo con el color de luna filtrada en la ventana y….

-¡Sal de ahí criatura perversa! –grito Naruto enterrando el kunai en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hinata.

Ella chillo, y Temari entro al lugar al igual que Sakura. Vieron que apenas una punta del arma se había enterrado en el cráneo de Hinata, justo en donde comenzaba el cuello. Naruto aparto los negros cabellos de la chica y un sello de maldición estaba oculto allí. Con su mano libre, Naruto descargo chakra rojo en esa herida haciendo gritar a Hinata y retorcerse.  
Temari agarro un brazo de la Hyuuga y aplicando una llave con su cuerpo sobre la cama, lo inmovilizo. Sakura repitió la maniobra con el otro brazo.

Hinata gritaba y escupía insultándolas con voz cavernosa. Sus ojos se deformaban por la furia y babeaba como poseída.  
El sello en su cuello comenzó a despedir un denso chakra negro y una criatura se formo de él, una serpiente oscura.

-al fin te tengo…. "Orochimaru" –dijo Naruto capturando a la serpiente con sus manos- no volverás a sembrar tu mal…..nunca más.

El cuerpo de Hinata perdió la fuerza y comenzó a temblar, cayó al colchón duramente y se convulsionaba.

-debemos llevarla al hospital –aseguro Naruto- espero que los Shinobi no hagan preguntas.

-¿para eso pediste mi ayuda no? –Indico Temari- por ser Jounnin de esta aldea.

-Hai, -respondió el rubio aun mirando con tristeza a Hinata desmayada- lo que no recuerdo es….-mirando a Sakura atenderla- ¿en qué momento te pedí ayuda?

-bueno….-susurro Temari nerviosa- llevare a esta mujer al hospital. Ayúdame a vestirla Sakura.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron en silencio, el animalejo aun se retorcía en una mano del rubio sin posibilidad de escape por el puño apretándolo sin piedad. Sin desviarle la mirada, seria y resolutiva la rosa respondió:

-Temari tiene razón, no sé qué tan grave sea lo de Hinata, -seria- menos mal que soy médico.

La chica pelirosa reviso con chakra la herida y sondeo el cerebro en Hinata. Parecía tan solo inconsciente, sin daños físicos de gravedad. Aunque habría que esperar para ver que le ocurría al despertar.

Rato después, ambas mujeres llevaban a Hinata desmayada sosteniéndolas una de cada brazo. Pero a poco de andar por el pasillo, Sakura miro a Temari con un dejo de desesperación, a lo que la rubia entendió:

-ve con él, -perversa- diviértete.

-No….-roja- no es…por eso…solo quiero saber como esta? –tratando de explicar lo inexplicable

-Ja ja ja si claro…-sin creerle en lo mas mínimo- ve niña y "atiéndelo".

Que seguro aun esta empalmado por culpa de esta –señalando a la desmayada Hinata

Naruto se encontraba sentado en un sillón de su cuarto. En la oscuridad, solo vestía el jean negro. Apoyado en sus rodillas se cubría el rostro con una mano y apenado pensaba en el modo de bajarse cierta parte de su cuerpo demasiada motivada como para intentar dormir.

Junto al sillón, una bolsa especial sellada que se movía y retorcía con la criatura adentro. Naruto tenía ganas de aplastarla como la alimaña que era. Pero teniendo a Kabuto entre sus invocaciones, podía conocer el alcance del problema en cuestión. Probablemente sabría lo que "Hinata" había hecho en esos años, o donde encontrar a mas de esas criaturas. Porque los años y el conocer la mente de Kabuto le habían enseñado una cosa sobre ese viejo enemigo, siempre actuaba con un buen plan de apoyo.

Cuando Naruto obtuvo el Rinnengan, y luego de purificarlo mediante el ritual. Convirtió el primer cuerpo de sus futuras invocaciones al poco tiempo. Pero su inexperiencia, pese a los consejos de Konan, hizo que perdiera parte de los recuerdos en el cuerpo de Kabuto. Eso lo privo de saber en quienes había sellado partes de Orochimaru para servir de esclavos y espías. De saber este último plan de domador de serpientes, para apoderarse de los jutsu en cada aldea. Y acabarlas por dentro.

Fue una verdadera fortuna que Kabuto reaccionara al estar cerca de Hinata. La noche que Naruto y la chica Hyuuga discutieron. El domador de serpientes noto el deseo de la mujer, buscaba el Rinnengan, buscaba el poder de esos ojos en Naruto. El eterno anhelo de Orochimaru.

Naruto no se quedo con las oscuras suposiciones de Kabuto. Envió a Yamato y se informo de los meses anteriores a su regreso en la prisión de la aldea. Hinata había estado visitando a Sasuke Uchiha. Cosa extraña, ya que era una de las pocas mujeres que jamás había mostrado interés por el guerrero del Sharingan. Yamato averiguo con los guardias, que Hinata había intentado seducirlo, para poseer esos ojos, y había fallado.

Pero al volver Naruto, se juntaron los deseos de Hinata con los de la criatura en ella. Por eso enloqueció, por eso sus extrañas actitudes desde entonces. Por eso Hanabi había podido luchar fácilmente con ella, porque la chica estaba siendo manipulada, y sus movimientos ya no eran armónicos, sino torpes y cambiantes.

Naruto, en ese sillón de su habitación, comenzó a sentirse mal. Sakura lo había visto todo. ¡Maldición lo vio todo! Hinata desnuda y el…..bueno….poco vestido. Sin dudas ahora no se le acercaría ni a un kilometro porque…

Sintió unas manos sobre sus muslos y al elevar la vista, encontró los ojos verdes que lo enloquecían.

-¿estas bien? –susurro la pelirosa preocupada por el

-no….estoy….-arrepintiéndose- sí, estoy bien.-fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿mentirme te hace sentir mejor? –interrogo la mujer

-lo siento….veras….es un asunto…..complicado.

\- no lo creo, -dijo ella tranquilamente- Temari me explico que buscaste sorprender a la criatura por qué no sabias si Hinata podía morir, al intentar extraerla.

-eso creí, -confundido- perdóname Sakura-chan, no es que no confiara en ti para….

-es que….-sonriendo- no querías que te viera haciendo esto ¿verdad?

Naruto se levanto de su asiento y alejándose de Sakura evito que ella notara su nerviosismo. Estaba excitado, y Sakura estaba allí, a su entera disposición. No quería herirla, no quería acostarse con ella para luego tener que decirle que no podía estar solo para ella. Naruto sabía que Sakura esperaba eso, esperaba una entrega total que él no podía dar.

-vete de aquí Sakura-chan, (antes que no me pueda controlar)

-¿Qué pasa contigo Naruto? –Pregunto traviesa acercándose a él- ¿acaso una chica, te pone así de nervioso?

-suficiente Sakura-chan –alejándose más de ella- márchate antes de que te lastime.

La pelirosa se abalanzo sobre él en un rápido movimiento y lo abrazo por la espalda evitando que se alejara más. Un susurro con mescla de ternura y erotismo la envolvió al decir:

-tu jamás me dañarías, -sonriendo y aferrándose más fuerte a él- prometiste hace tiempo protegerme por siempre. Y tú siempre cumples con tu palabra.

El se paralizo, como amarrado por el destino estaba. Ella era su destino, no podría evitarla por siempre. Y aunque su piel aun no recuperaba la terrible carga de chakra que antes del viaje tenia, Hinata lo había dejado con ganas de mas, y Sakura era el anhelo de siempre para su ser.

De pronto, se soltó del abrazo y salto por la ventana de su cuarto, fue a dar a otro techo y reboto metros mas allá en un muro de piedra, para saltar libre y emprender la huida del lugar a toda marcha.

Sakura desde la ventana sonrió, estaba huyendo de ella, estaba escapando de sus sentimientos por ella. Esta persecución nocturna, seria deliciosa.

Una hora después, Naruto entro al campo de entrenamiento 14, era destacado por un oasis de agua y un pequeño bosque rodeándolo. Arboles y vegetación alrededor servía esencialmente para adiestrar a los Shinobi de Suna, sobre combate en zona boscosa (nada común en su país).

La noche era cálida, así que no importaría que el rubio no tuviera remera o chaqueta. El hombre se sentó junto al ojo de agua, apoyo su espalda en la base de un árbol y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas frustrado. A un pelo de perder la razón, desnudar a Sakura y hacerle el amor como loco estuvo.

De pronto, una sombra lo cubrió de la luz lunar. Elevo la vista y el espectáculo de rosados cabellos lo sembró en su sitio. Sakura estaba arrodillada frente a él.

-ey…. –le sonrió la chica- ya no escapes de mi Naruto.

-Sa…kura-chan –susurro sonrojado

-escúchame bien, le dijo la chica- sé que me evitas, por qué crees que si me amas de nuevo, volveré a herirte. Pero a pesar de mis errores del pasado, quiero decirte que mis sentimientos son genuinos, –sonriendo- no me tengas miedo. Yo te amo Naruto.

El ya no pudo reaccionar cuando Sakura, tomándolo con ambas manos del rostro, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando por fin se encontraron, bajo la luz de la luna, sus corazones soltaron las riendas y desbocados latieron sin control. Naruto jamás había probado un néctar mas delicioso que en los labios de la pelirosa. Una pasión asfixiante, irracional, carente de barreras, muerta en el infierno y renacida de cenizas.

Ya no podían escapar, nunca pudieron en realidad. Sakura siguió intercalando besos, con necesarias bocanadas de oxigeno. Sus brazos rodeaban ahora el cuello de Naruto y el cuerpo de la chica se pego al pecho del hombre sentado. Ella estaba arrodillada en el medio de las piernas de Naruto, invadiendo territorio, tratando de conquistarlo para ella.

-ámame Naruto, - le susurro sintiendo las manos del rubio en su espalda- quiero ser…..parte de ti. Yo….quiero….

Los besos subían de intensidad, y fue la lengua de Naruto entre los labios de Sakura quien inicio un camino sin retorno entre los dos. La pelirosa acariciaba con sus manos, todo el pecho del rubio, deseosa de experimentar lo que no conocía.

-su aroma –pensó Naruto- me está….desquiciando.

-dime que me amas Naruto, -le susurro moviéndolo del lugar para recostarlo en la hierba- dímelo…

-Sakura-chan…..-dijo el abriendo el cierre del chaleco rosado de la chica- te deseo como no tienes idea, -acariciándole los pechos atraves de la camiseta de redes- yo…..te amo.

Ella sonrió libre de ataduras y descendió hasta pegar su boca a la de Naruto. No le importaba en donde estaban, ni quienes pudieran verlos. Quería amarlo, devolverle el cariño de todos los sacrificios de la infancia. Convencerlo, de que no podían vivir felices sin el calor del otro. Simplemente no vivirían sin estar juntos.

Sakura se recostó de lado, luego de varios segundos sobre Naruto. Ella no tenía la experiencia para controlar las sensaciones del cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraban pese al deseo de no perderlo de vista ni un instante. Su cuerpo se dejo llevar por las rudas manos recorriéndola y desvistiéndola. Gemidos, morderse los labios carnosos para contener las sensaciones, chuparse el dedo índice cuando sintió la aspereza de una lengua visitando su zona más íntima, la más vulnerable de su trabajado y perfecto físico.

Naruto la había despojado de toda la ropa, estaba desnuda, sin oponer resistencia a él, a "su hombre".

El rubio lamia todo el tierno interior de Sakura, sentía desfallecer su propia resistencia con aspirar la fragancia de esa mujer, con saborearla. Era como miel para él, dulce y suave, embriagante como el más fino licor, un licor de cerezas.

Las manos de Sakura se aferraron al cabello dorado, presionando en el, intentando que no se detuviera, que no se atreviera a dejarla con toda la carga de lujuria que acumulaba en su cabeza como volcán.

-no te detengas –rogaba la chica roja de vergüenza

El no lo hizo, solo aprovecho su situación para despojarse del pantalón sin dejar el monte de los placeres en su pareja.

-ah…ah…ah…si! –se quejo ella apunto de correrse- casi…yo…. Ahhhh!

Abrió enormes los ojos y la boca, descargando la angustia y el calor agolpado de la terrible sensación. Y luego el placer…

Cuando Naruto subió sobre ella, Sakura pudo ver en lo azules orbes deseo. Pero no cualquier deseo, el más bajo y sediento. Justo el necesario para la situación de esa noche.

-se gentil, -le rogo algo acobardada- soy….

-lo sé amor, -le sonrió el- no te dañare, sería como quitarme mi propia vida.

Esas palabras le gustaron, pero no tanto como el estremecimiento que le causo la lengua de Naruto atacando sus rosados pezones. El sabia como hacerlo, sabía de qué forma llevarla al cielo, hacerla volar a miles de kilómetros del suelo. Sintió las manos de su hombre inmovilizándole la cadera, cruda señal, de lo que ambos deseaban que sucediera.

-Naruto….-gimió ella avergonzada- ¿me dolerá?

-un poco, -admitió el- pero luego….será fantástico.

Ella asintió suavemente, podía dudar de muchas cosas en el mundo, pero no de él, no de "su Naruto". El jamás la había defraudado, incluso aunque le doliera, el siempre cumplía su palabra.

La estocada la paralizo, se aferro con fuerza a la espalda del rubio y soporto la carga con coraje. Naruto la miro a los ojos y no se movió luego del abrupto ingreso. Quería esperar a que su bella amada se acostumbrara al gran invasor, que adaptara su fino cuerpo a él, como un guante debe acoplarse a la mano.

Luego de algunos segundos, Sakura abrió sus ojos asintiendo mudamente a la propuesta de continuar. Habilito el momento y agradeció al cielo haberse animado a hacerlo. Naruto comenzó a moverse, mordiéndose los labios para resistir el impulso de llegar hasta el fondo de su mujer y correrse violentamente.

-mmnnn Naru…

-Sakura-chan es delicioso, -declaro el rubio muy excitado- tú eres deliciosa.

-Naruto no digas así! –se quejo muy roja

-sabes delicioso, hueles a gloria, eres una diosa –seguía atacándola Naruto muy caliente en sus movimientos.

El ego de Sakura se elevo como cohete, hasta el cielo y mas allá. Sintió que era única, especial para él, ideal para Naruto. En tanto la presión sobre el miembro de Naruto fue extraordinaria, Sakura estaba a las puertas de un nuevo orgasmo y este prometía producir un terremoto entre los dos.

Naruto la sintió tan estrecha que su pene parecía exprimirse en el interior, cerró los ojos apelando a su última voluntad y se retiro para venirse fuera de Sakura. Apenas pudo salir, cuando irremediablemente ambos alcanzaron el Nirvana. Gritaron del gusto y Naruto apenas pudo moverse de lado para no caer sobre la pelirosa debajo de el.  
Respiraban pesado, sonreían contentos, unidos al fin, a pesar de todo, después de todo.

Sakura se puso de costado, le dolía el vientre por ser su primera vez, pero el corazón era un carnaval de alegría. Acaricio el rostro del rubio, mientras compartían una mirada cómplice, aunque al rato los ojos de Naruto se desviaron al oasis.

Cuando Sakura le siguió la vista, solo sonrió aceptando la excitante propuesta. La noche era calurosa en Sunagakure, y juntos como estaban Naruto y Sakura, lo seria aun más.

Algunas horas después, ambos estaban abrazados en el centro del oasis frente a frente a la luz de la luna plateada. Sakura rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del rubio mientras él la sostenía de la cintura con sus musculosos brazos. Respiraban agitados, acababan de hacerlo una vez más, y no se liberaban del otro.

-dime que eres mío, -dijo Sakura entre besos- que soy tu dueña.

-dime que eres mía preciosa, - respondió el- que nadie más va a tocarte.

-dime que eres mío Naruto, -respondió ella- que solo yo te hago sentir, llegar al cielo.

-dime que eres mía Sakura-chan, -acariciándola por debajo del agua- porque nadie te protegerá como yo lo hago y lo hare siempre.

-dime que eres mío, -continuo entre besos y gemidos- porque soy tu amor de toda la vida.

Jugaban, acariciando el cuerpo del otro. Disputándose el dominio del alma gemela. Ella fue elevada por Naruto que volvió a penetrarla.

-nnnoo mnnn Naruto –mordiéndose los labios- tómame…. No te detengas nunca.

El sonrió al verla tan feliz, tan plena y llena de él. Ese sabor, esa piel pálida, ese aroma introduciéndose en cada célula, en cada espacio del cuerpo cargado de lujuria.

Minutos después, el sube y baja era rápido, el agua ayudaba a la fricción y lubricación de los cuerpos pegados, era la gloria para ambos.

-ya no te escapes de mi!, -rogo Sakura pérdida en las sensaciones- te necesito, no me abandones por favor.

-ahh Sakura…-gruño el al sentir como el interior de ella comenzaba a asfixiarlo- eres….tan….

Esa última vez, luego de una noche agotadora a pesar del día ajetreado, Sakura se dejo llevar por la vorágine de las sensaciones. Ajusto sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Naruto, y no le permitió salirse cuando el orgasmo de ambos tocaba a la puerta.

Naruto lo intento, pero Sakura bien afirmada a los hombros del hombre, le comió la boca y se dejo llevar.

-Mmnn –gimió Naruto entre los labios de la pelirosa- Sa…kuraaaa!

Ella sintió toda la carga, inyectada a presión en su interior. Fue tan caliente la sensación que la chica elevo la cara al cielo y grito llegando al clímax. Luego de eso…..la oscuridad para ella.

Nunca supo cuando Naruto la saco del agua y la recostó en la hierba haciendo un colchón entre el césped y las prendas de ambos. Sakura durmió de lado, en posición fetal, y Naruto se pego tras ella, abrazando su cintura y sonriendo como nunca. El resto de la noche, las horas que restaban, allí estarían juntos y solos. Para ver como nunca, un nuevo amanecer en sus vidas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18: PROBLEMAS PARA EL FUTURO**

**SPOILER:**

Apenas el amanecer clareaba, cuando una pareja volvía por las calles de Suna, desde el campo de entrenamiento donde pasaron su primera noche unidos. Venían, tomados de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados y charlando por lo bajo cosas triviales. Sakura no cabía de su felicidad, discretamente observaba una atractiva sonrisa adornándole el rostro a Naruto.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y ambos ingresaron al hospedaje para dormir de una vez. Pero Hanabi casi los chocó saliendo del edificio muy apurada.

-¿Hanabi-chan? –susurro Naruto sorprendido

-¡Gomen sensei! –Dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia- me quede dormida y salgo tarde al entrenamiento, Gomen.

-descuida, -sonriendo tranquilo- no quiero que te excedas mucho con los ejercicios matutinos, recuerda que estas a poco tiempo de la semifinal y final. No debes otorgar ventajas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai sensei – acepto la niña sonriente- ¿viene conmigo a correr hoy?

-tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahora mismo –declaro serio ante la miradita de Sakura que pensaba:

-si claro, - irónica- dormir es lo que tiene que hacer seguramente. Ambos estamos molidos.

Hanabi creó un clon y salió corriendo junto a el, mientras Sakura comenzó a reír, al ver divertido a Naruto.

-¿si que la quieres eh? – le interrogo viendo como el rubio seguía con los ojos a la niña a lo lejos

-Hai, -respondió sonriente- ella representa todo lo que yo era en mi juventud. Tiene un corazón de fuego, fue lo primero que note, y por eso la entreno.

-¿Sabias que ella te admira mucho? –Continuo Sakura aferrada del brazo- eres su héroe, si inspiración. Hasta diría que tu, ji ji… "le gustas".

-Sakura-chan, -le respondió sonriente- es solo una niña. Los niños solo tienen encaprichamientos juveniles.

-¿insinúas que solo fui un "encaprichamiento juvenil" para ti? –dijo Sakura jugueteando sonriente, abrazándose y apoyando la cara en el pecho del rubio

-hasta que te vi, al volver de mi entrenamiento con Ero-sennin –le respondió el- allí supe que te amaba.

-¿y por qué me dijiste que estaba igual que siempre, cuando te pregunte si me veía más femenina?

-por que en el fondo de tu fachada de tigresa, yo siempre vi a una flor delicada que debía proteger con mi vida.

Sakura se aparto sonrojada, esas palabras le habían agradado demasiado. Naruto la tomo del rostro y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Al separarla, (dejándola medio atontada por el beso) le dijo:

-pero las personas cambiamos, me gustabas de niña, pero te ame como mujer.

-¿Por…que?-muy avergonzada y feliz

-aun no lo sé, debe ser algo que veo en ti, -sonriendo- cuando lo sepa, te lo diré.

Una hora después, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, el cuarto se iluminaba con los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana. Recordaba el bosque, el oasis y a Naruto. ¿Un sueño? No…..no podía ser. Su cuerpo tenia claras señales de un placer nunca conocido. Se dispuso para una ducha, desnuda, bajo el agua relajo mente y cuerpo.  
Él le había dicho "te amo" y "te deseo como no tienes idea"  
Sakura sonrió complacida, y dijo para sí misma:

-Por fin mi amor, sabía que estaríamos juntos. No hemos pasado por tantas cosas para terminar separados.

Enjabonándose los hombros, recordó la visita que Temari organizo para Sakura hace algunos días atrás, directamente hacia sus "amigas".

 _Flash back:_

 _Temari llevaba aferrada del brazo a Sakura, eran buenas amigas desde la guerra y confiaban mutuamente en la otra, a pesar de no formar parte de la misma aldea._

 _-¿Adonde me llevas? –consulto la rosa_

 _-a ver a mis amigas, -le sonrió Temari- quieres mi ayuda para con Naruto, es lo que puedo hacer por ti._

 _Llegaron a una gran casa, tenuemente iluminada por dentro, aunque la razón era que las ventanas estaban cubiertas de tal manera que nada podía verse. En ese rincón de Suna, la propiedad apenas se veía a lo lejos. Temari golpeo tres veces, un pestillo en la puerta se corrió y unos ojos celestes la escrutaron profundamente._

 _-enseguida les abro, -fue la única respuesta_

 _Ambas mujeres pasaron segundos después, un largo corredor era lo que destacaba. La mujer que les abrió la puerta de nombre "alana", tenía un Kimono rojo con detalles dorados que armoniosamente ocupaba su voluptuoso cuerpo. Maquillada de una forma tan resaltante, solo podía ser una…._

 _El gran salón se abrió ante sus ojos, un burdel cubierto de fina mueblería, seda, cojines, cortinas largas de paño suave cayendo desde el techo al suelo._

 _-Temari…. ¿Adonde me has traído? –susurro Sakura_

 _-al mejor burdel de los 5 países, -declaro Alana al escuchar la pregunta a sus espaldas- Temari-san ¿Es una chica nueva la que me traes aquí? –refiriéndose a Sakura_

 _Antes del estallido de bronca en Sakura, la rubia respondió con un natural "no". Alana se giro graciosamente, y acaricio el rostro de Sakura con una ternura tal, que la Haruno no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente. La mujer tenía la piel como fina porcelana, parecía una muñeca, sus labios rojos, sus ojos celestes, era increíblemente atractiva._

 _-que fina belleza tienes mi niña, -susurro Alana sonriendo con ternura- ¿Cuál es tu motivo para visitar mi humilde lugar?_

 _-bue….bueno yo…. –decía una sonrojada pelirosa_

 _-necesita consejos para conquistar a un hombre –aclaro Temari_

 _-ah…..eso…-asintió Alana comprendiendo- debe ser una presa muy difícil, si no cae rendido ante ti "cerecita"._

 _Extrañamente, esto no enfado a Sakura, esa mujer llamada alana, era suave como el viento en el bosque, increíblemente bella y sensual. Con un aire de madre que serenaba cualquier duda en Sakura._

 _-Alana, –interrumpió Temari- necesitamos hablar con las chicas, ahora._

 _Fue una orden, pero no lo pareció, fue firme el pedido pero sin exigencia, casi como si fuera un favor._

 _-llegan a buena hora, -declaro alana guiándolas hacia una habitación- 3 de mis chicas están disponibles._

 _Sakura aun no sabía que pensar, ¿3 chicas?, ¿Qué se proponía Temari?  
Pero al entrar a esa habitación, comprendió el motivo de todo el viaje. Mucho antes de le explicaran los ¿por qué? O los ¿Cómo? Sakura agradecería a Temari, esta fantástica lección._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

Sakura recordó, mientras se secaba y cambiaba para acostarse, que fueron presentadas a 3 mujeres hermosas que le pidieron describiera a Naruto tal y como era. Sakura, té de por medio hablo durante horas con ellas y resolvieron darle algunos consejos sobre cómo actuar con hombres muy mujeriegos. La pelirosa les agradeció, pero se la notaba incomoda, Alana que era la más perspicaz en ese aspecto supo la razón:

-¿eres una mujer virgen? –pregunto la mujer

Sakura contesto con sinceridad que así era, a lo que las mujeres le indicaron que todas las lecciones del mundo no le servirían en su primera vez. Sakura debía dejarse llevar y experimentar por sus propios medios todas las sensaciones. Pero para próximas veces, el plan de esas mujeres entraría en acción.

Finalmente, la pelirosa se acostó en su cama y decidió dejarse atrapar por el sueño. Lo último que recordó fue como Temari le explicaba que habían hecho un trato con esas mujeres. Las cuidaban, las protegían y a cambio las Kunoichi eran entrenadas en el arte de la seducción por las expertas mujeres de ese lugar. Una buena idea de Kankuro, que Gaara tardo en validar, pero término aceptando por la floja preparación que los espías de Suna habían tenido en décadas anteriores a su mandato.

-seducir es un arte, -recordó Sakura de las palabras de alana- significa invadir los sentidos del objetivo, enloquecerlo, desquiciarlo de deseos, torcer su voluntad como papel. "mostrarle el cielo" –dijeron todas las mujeres según rememoro la pelirosa antes de quedar dormida.

En tanto Naruto no fue a dormir, no lo necesitaba casi nunca y justo ese día tenía buenas razones para no hacerlo. Tomo la bolsa de contención con la serpiente de su habitación, para luego invocar a Kabuto y ponerlo a estudiar la criatura para saber qué información útil se podía obtener.  
Mientras el domador de serpientes trabajaba sobre la criatura, Naruto fue al hospital para visitar a Hinata. Temari y Gaara se le unieron una hora después, le informaron que todos los ninja de Konoha tenían una versión diferente a lo ocurrido con la mujer Hyuuga. Todo seria ocultado hasta comprobar el alcance del problema.

Kabuto apareció rato después y puso al tanto de todo a Gaara y Temari. La técnica era una variedad del sello maldito que introducía al cuerpo, un trozo de alma sellada de Orochimaru, dicho intruso se alimentaba de ambiciones, maldad y odio para tomar paso a paso, el control del cuerpo en cuestión. Además, Kabuto cuando estaba vivo parecía haber tenido ciertas conexiones con sus infectados.

-Como espías con sus células, invadiéndolos desde adentro- completo Naruto la idea

-cada aldea puede tener uno de estos intrusos,-sentencio Gaara- estaremos en problemas si toman el control de los lideres y empezamos a declararnos la guerra unos a otros.

-avisare a Oka-san sobre esto ahora mismo –señalo Naruto- y aprovechare este viaje para visitar al resto de las villas. Tengo que detener esto antes que empeore.

-quédate hasta que finalicen los exámenes –le pidió Gaara- hay demasiados niños que proteger.

Quedaron de acuerdo rápidamente, Naruto se quedaría en Suna 15 días hasta que finalizaran los exámenes Chunnin. Tsunade seria informada que Naruto viajaría de entrenamiento con su estudiante Hanabi por las 5 aldeas y tardaría en regresar.

-¿Cómo le avisaremos a Hokage-sama de este peligro? –Interrumpió Temari- dadas las circunstancias, no es recomendable un ave mensajera. Los infectados pueden estar en la división de encriptación y vigilancia.

-Hai, -respondió Naruto- pero para eso tenemos a Sakura-chan, ella ya sabe del asunto y podrá volver con los equipos de Konoha e informar a su sensei en secreto.

-¿Qué le dirás a tu estudiante sobre el estado de su hermana? –pregunto Temari

-no lo sé, -dijo serio Naruto- por lo pronto esperare a que despierte Hinata y ver cómo reacciona, es lo más prudente por ahora.

Varios días después en Konoha, Sasuke camino por un oscuro callejón y se desvió a los campos de entrenamiento. Había concluido con éxito la misión que se le asigno a él y su escuadrón de asesinar a 3 importantes hombres del país de la roca. Todo limpio y sin contratiempos. Llego al lugar designado, un campo de práctica bien alejado. Mucha oscuridad entre los árboles, profunda y antinatural oscuridad.

-llegaste! –le gritaron desde los arboles

El Uchiha se giro con el Sharingan activado y soltó 3 kunai en esa dirección. De la misma mano, empuñaba ahora su Katana imbuida de Raiton. Con sus ojos pudo ver como los 3 kunai dieron en el cuerpo de su rival, pero lo atravesaron sin daños. Como si intentara matar una sombra.

-calma…..Uchiha –le dijo el consejero Koharu acercándose al pelinegro-  
solo calma.

Sasuke observo a los dos ancianos aparecer, ambos tenían sus cuerpos cubiertos con una capa negra de sombras. Como si estuvieran hechos de oscuridad.

-¿Te sorprende? – Le dijo la anciana- es nuestro jutsu de protección. Un Nara lo desarrollo y aunque está prohibido…..es muy útil para negociar con asesinos sin sufrir daños.

-impresionante, -declaro Sasuke- pueden ser parte de las sombras, nada los daña.

-correcto, -completo Koharu- somos caminantes de las sombras, cubiertos con este jutsu…aunque no podemos atacar….somos invulnerables.  
Sasuke razonó que esa era la razón de que se presentaran ante él, tan confiados. Estaban como en otra dimensión, el no los podía alcanzar ni con todo su poder.

-buen trabajo en tu última misión –dijo Homura- ¿listo para vencer a Uzumaki Naruto?

-no voy a vencerlo, -declaro frio Sasuke- voy a matarlo.

-¿matarlo? –Pregunto la anciana ocultando su agrado- ¿no eras tú el que salía y le dejaba flores en su tumba?

-hump, -gruño de brazos cruzados- nadie me desprecia como si fuera poca cosa.

Los consejeros sonrieron, Sasuke era espiado las 24 horas por la capitana Yugao Uzuki y su equipo. Su primer, y único encuentro con Naruto en la calle, no había sido el mejor. Aun así los consejeros espiaban a Sasuke para asegurar su lealtad a la causa. Yugao era la mejor espía del ANBU, nadie podía detectarla, solo una vez había fallado. Una vez, no completo su misión. Pero sobrevivió, y era algo, que jamás volvería a suceder.

-tenemos un informe muy alentador, -señalo el consejero Koharu- Uzumaki Naruto envió un mensaje desde Suna, -sonriendo- no volverá en largo tiempo por el entrenamiento a su estudiante.

-¿largo tiempo? –Pregunto Sasuke captando la indirecta- ¿largo tiempo para nosotros no?

-eres hábil Uchiha –le señalo Homura- "largo tiempo", al menos un par de meses le tomara visitar las villas Shinobi de los países extranjeros. Lo suficiente para establecer un nuevo régimen en Konoha, con nosotros a la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió, su pelea con Naruto estaba a punto de ocurrir, era todo lo que esperaba, ver que tanto había crecido en esos años, su más fiero rival en toda la vida. Ese "par de meses", lo utilizaría al máximo para mejorar y luego…..venganza.

En otra parte de Konoha, Tenten termino de cerrar su local de armas y cargando una mochila al hombro, volvió a su casa cercana a la montaña. La oscura noche era el símil perfecto de su mente, oscuridad de dudas y confusiones. Extrañaba a Naruto, quería sentirse protegida y solo lo lograba en los brazos del rubio. Temía a su padre, Goro Nakamura jamás permitiría que su ella se casara con un hombre de varias esposas. Pero

Tenten amaba a Naruto, estaba embarazada de él, estaba loca por él.  
Cuando Ino se lo dijo, Tenten supo que Konan debía saberlo de antemano. La peliazul le reprocho inicialmente ese asunto, le indico que dejarse embarazar para tener a Naruto no era correcto. Pero Tenten no lo había hecho a propósito, solo las Kunoichi médicos, y las que habían asistido a las lecciones de "seducción para Kunoichi", conocían la manera de utilizar el chakra en la zona necesaria para evitar el suceso.

Konan se disculpo con Tenten enseguida que supo la razón de la sorpresa. Ino le indico a la peliazul que Tenten no había asistido a esas clases, y por lo tanto no sabía cómo prevenir la situación. Tenten no era una chica "malintencionada", las dos mujeres lo comprendieron y no volvieron a pensar mal de ella. Sino más bien, se dispusieron a ayudarla.

Tenten caminaba por las calles solitarias y pensaba. Las últimas noches había soñado despierta con él. Con una futura vida juntos. Se imaginaba despertar entre sus brazos sobre una gran cama, junto a su esposo rubio y guapo. Bañarse juntos, sentir sus caricias y besos que solo él podía dedicarle. Bajar al comedor y desayunar unidos.

Se veía a sí misma dándole de comer a su bebe sentadito en una sillita de madera. Naruto vestido de Jounnin, saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa, no sin antes besar a al bebe en la frente y a su sonrojada esposa en los labios. Pero Tenten salió de su tonto sueño: ¿Qué pasaría con Konan? ¿Y con Sakura? Seguro ella seria olvidada, porque esas mujeres eran más importantes para Naruto que ella.

Finalmente, torturándose con sus suposiciones y pensamientos, llego a la casa Nakamura. En el comedor su padre, madre y hermano mayor, tomaban el té junto a Hiashi Hyuuga y Neji. Tenten vio en los ojos del joven pelinegro un claro gesto de victoria.

-Hija, - le dijo Tomoko Nakamura- me alegro que llegaras, Hyuuga-sama nos ha traído una….

-No sigas mama, -le aclaro Tenten enojada- me voy a descansar. Mi día fue largo y…

-¡Tenten! –Bramo Goro- ¡ven aquí, ahora!

La castaña giro sobre sus talones, y fastidiada se sentó alrededor de la mesa. El té inicial se transformo en la cena una hora después. Hiashi parecía demasiado interesado en la "amistad" con la familia Nakamura. O mejor dicho, con su provisión de armas.

Finalmente los temores de la chica salieron a luz cuando su padre comenzó a discutir la posibilidad de un compromiso. Tenten ayudo a su madre a recoger la mesa y evito el asco que le producía estar siendo vendida como un objeto. Precisamente, en una de las idas con los platos (ya que su madre los lavaba en la cocina) se cruzo con Neji en el pasillo, alejados de todos.

-Tenten, -serio- sé que esto no te agrada y debo decir a mi no me molesta tanto porque…

-cierra la boca Neji, - gruño la castaña apretando los dientes- ni muerta me voy a casar contigo.

-¿Pero…..por qué? –Confundido- creí que tu…

-si me gustabas –admitió furiosa- durante muchos años te seguí y espere. Pero hace meses casi muero en la misión de la ola. Y tú, ni siquiera me visitaste en el hospital durante el tiempo que estuve. Solo te preocupe cuando comencé a verme con Naruto-kun, cuando deje de servirte como perro.

-de todas formas esta no fue idea mía, -mintió Neji herido- el tío Hiashi quiere el apoyo de tu padre, las armas Nakamura. No te creas especial. 

Tenten suspiro resignada, Neji estaba celoso y no lo quería admitir. Pero por lo menos trataría de que la amistad y el compañerismo lo hicieran reaccionar.

-te pido que no sigas con esto Neji, -bajando la cabeza triste- no arruines todo entre nosotros.

-tu padre sabe que estas viéndote con Naruto. –Nervioso- yo….te quiero….-acepto toscamente- tal vez no sea tan demostrativo pero….

-ya es tarde –declaro Tenten terminante

-¡deberás aceptarme! –ofuscado- el compromiso esta hecho, no tienes elección. -yéndose hacia el comedor nuevamente.

Tenten se sintió atrapada por una angustia indescriptible, ¿Qué pasaría con su bebe, si su padre se enteraba? ¿Acaso la obligaría a abortar?

-¿Dónde estás Naruto? Vuelve pronto, te necesito como nunca. Vuelve y dime que todo estará bien. Por…..favor. –fue el ruego vacio de respuestas

Minutos después, los visitantes se habían ido. Goro y Shio (padre y hermano de Tenten) bebían una copa en la mesa esperando a las mujeres para comunicarles la novedad. Por fin la familia Nakamura tendría un fuerte lazo con uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha. Tenten y Neji serian el lazo de esa unión política.

-no me voy a casar…

Las mujeres habían venido, se habían sentado y recibieron la noticia del compromiso. Pero Tenten soltó un contundente:

-no me voy a casar…

-La decisión está tomada, -puntualizo Goro- no es una consulta.

-mi corazón ya tiene dueño, -respondió seria la chica- y se lo ha ganado a pulso.

-¡He dicho que no tienes elección! –Contradijo furioso el padre- ¡Te casaras con ese Hyuuga y se acabo! Los acuerdos entre clanes ya han sido establecidos.

Tenten comenzó a llorar, pero su gesto era duro, había tomado una valiente determinación.

-entonces, -parándose- yo ya no formo parte de esta familia. (No perderé a mi bebe)

-si te levantas de esta mesa, si desafías mi autoridad, -señalo Goro duramente- estarás muerta para mí.

Tenten lo sabía, tendría que marcharse de su casa para siempre, pero no titubeo a pesar de ver como su madre lloraba desconsolada, como su hermano seriamente la miraba, a pesar de soltar lágrimas de angustia. Fue hacia su habitación y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. El llanto de su madre, los gritos de su padre, nada la disuadió. Ella se marchaba sin saber adónde, lo hacía por su hijo en el vientre. Aunque su destino, fuera dormir bajo un árbol.

Esa misma noche de Konoha, sorprendió una torrencial lluvia horas después. Konan, desde la ventana de la mansión Uzumaki miraba el espectáculo nocturno del agua caer con la nostalgia de siempre.  
Ino y Tenten habían tenido una charla con ella por el asunto del embarazo hace días. Konan se había mostrado molesta al principio, pero luego entendió que Tenten no había pecado de mala intensión. La peliazul se decía con frecuencia que Naruto se pondría muy feliz con la noticias del bebe. Un hijo, un Uzumaki, una nueva familia para ese hombre que nunca la tuvo.

¿Casamiento? Casi seguro, Naruto le pediría matrimonio a Tenten apenas se enterara del niño. Y eso no era malo para Konan, por que la castaña parecía aceptar de buena gana las limitaciones de Naruto para corresponderle. O mejor dicho, la falta de limitaciones que le obligarían al rubio a casarse con más de una mujer.

Konan bajo a la cocina por un té, pensó con criterio que la familia Nakamura no estaría para nada contenta con la noticia del embarazo. Al fin y al cabo una mujer soltera embarazada estaba muy mal visto en la aldea. Sin ir más lejos, Konan recordó que los huérfanos y las madres solteras eran siempre apartados en las sociedades de las villas Shinobi.

Golpes a la puerta del frente…

Konan fue a abrir con cautela, no era noche para visitas y le intranquilizaba Konoha, al no estar Naruto cerca. Pero el espectáculo no era ni por asomo el esperado. Tenten Nakamura, llorando, empapada y con dos bolsos en el suelo a los lados la miraba como dedicándole unas últimas palabras antes de morir.

-¿Esta…Naruto-kun?- dijo apenas la castaña tomándose el vientre entre sus brazos de la angustia

-tu familia te expulso, -indico Konan seria- ¿cierto?

Tenten aun llorando asintió. Konan negó el asunto con la cabeza al tiempo que abría los brazos como si fuera su madre. La castaña se lanzo al abrazo de Konan y siguió gimiendo en su pecho desconsolada. Konan no encontraba que decirle, así que acariciándole el cabello mojado por la tormenta declaro:

-no digas nada linda, bienvenida a tu casa.

Naruto acompañaba a Sakura, como todas las noches hacia la habitación de la pelirosa. Desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, casi todas las noches habían dormido juntos. Poco a poco, Sakura se fue desinhibiendo noche a noche. Naruto le había hecho experimentar sensaciones tan placenteras que era difícil dejarlo. Como una adicción.

Caminaban por el pasillo del hospedaje y la pelirosa preparaba su estrategia para conquistar a su querido Naruto. Ella lo quería, y esa noche se lo iba a demostrar.

-Naruto, -susurro abrazándose a su cuello cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación- quédate conmigo esta noche.

-pero, -sonriendo- pasado mañana es la semifinal de Hanabi-chan – besándola- ¿estas tratando de seducirme para que le falle a mi alumna?

-no tienes que fallarle, -le ronroneo Sakura- incluso iré contigo al estadio.

-¿en serio? –Divertido- ¿y qué me espera si entro en tu cuarto ahora?

-te espera…..-relamiéndose- conocer el cielo.

Naruto avanzo tomándola de la cintura y ella se dejo conducir al interior mansamente. Entre besos y caricias quería dejarse llevar para agarrarlo desprevenido. Sus labios jugaron con los del otro, sus lenguas combatieron de igual a igual. Sin prender la luz, Naruto se sentó en la cama con Sakura sobre él. Se besaban y acariciaban comenzando a desvestirse como de costumbre. Pero esta noche el asunto sería muy diferente.

-Naruto….-susurro la chica- ¿confías en mi?

-aja….-dijo entretenido en desnudarla

-¿harías lo que yo te pidiera esta noche?

-si –respondió besándole el cuello extasiado de la piel pálida

-prométeme que no me tocaras con tus manos, -susurro apartándolo- a menos que te lo permita.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con nervios

-promételo –le ronroneo en el oído

-está bien –dijo entregado a ella

Sakura se levantó de el, y aunque Naruto bufaba molesto, fue hasta un cajón junto a su cama y extrajo un par de esposas. Enseguida le apreso las manos detrás de la espalda y lo dejo sentado esperando la nada misma.

Naruto se sentía algo preocupado, esas esposas impedían tocar todo lo que veía en Sakura, y que tanto lo enloquecía. Pero había prometido obedecer, así que se tendría que aguantar.

-Sakura-chan –gimió excitado de solo verla pasearse por el cuarto

-Se lo que necesitas, –murmuro ella en la oscuridad- espero poder….

"complacerte" hubiera dicho, pero lo que buscaba era desesperarlo concretamente. Ese era el plan desde el inicio. Separada de Naruto, dejándolo sentado y ansioso por mas, Sakura fue a cerrar con seguro la puerta del cuarto y se aseguro privacidad para la noche por venir. Ahora tenía la confianza para cumplir su fantasía, y lograr todo lo que se proponía de Naruto.

Cuando Sakura volvió a dejarse ver, un delicioso perfume la rodeaba. Aun vestida, con su clásico traje ninja, Sakura se sentó sobre su rubio prisionero. Naruto en tanto, sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se agolpaba en su cabeza. Podía sentirla, debajo de su falda estaba sin calza o ropa interior.

Ella lo besaba, evitando que los labios de Naruto la tocaran donde no debían. El rubio comenzó a impacientarse y separo su rostro de los besos para que pretendía la chica. Ella lo miro sonriendo y declaro para confundirlo más:

-no quiero que tus manos infieles me toquen, -traviesa- solo seremos "narutito" y yo.

-¿Por qué? –dijo enloquecido y tratando de alcanzar los pechos de la chica con la boca

-si quieres tocarme, si quieres sentirme –mordiéndole una oreja- deberás prometerme algo.

-Ahhh!, la más dulce de las extorsiones que puedo sufrir- pensó Naruto

Un cuerpo perfecto, bello y ardiente no podía ser tocado por el hombre. Solo tenía que dejar una promesa en blanco sobre la mesa, y llegaría al cielo.

Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás…

Como un delicioso péndulo, Sakura le bajo los pantalones y rozaba el tronco del miembro de Naruto con su intimidad, haciéndolo delirar, pero no permitiendo ponerse erecto para la penetración. Cada tanto, el casi inconscientemente intentaba liberarse de las esposas que traían un poderoso sello para reforzarlas. Cortesía de las amigas de Temari, que sabían cómo lidiar con Shinobi muy fuertes.

Naruto rogaba parar con la tortura, quería que Sakura fuera a lugares más profundos para apagar su fuego. Pero ella le apartaba la cabeza y con su mirada le reprendía cualquier intento de romper las esposas, y por lo tanto las reglas.

-Sakura-chan por favor – rogo el rubio traspirado lujuria- por Kami….

-¿me darás mi promesa?

Naruto no contesto, prometer en blanco no era recomendable para alguien nunca rompía su palabra empeñada. Pero Sakura termino de quitarse su chaleco y camiseta, libero sus blancos pechos acercándolos a la boca de Naruto.

La lengua del Uzumaki comenzó a cobrar su cuota rápidamente, el era demasiado bueno con ella. Así que Sakura se alejo poniéndolo más nervioso, el no podía tocarla, no podía atraerla para seguir degustando de esa fina piel.

Por detrás de su espalda, la rosa uso una mano para masajear el miembro del rubio. Tendría toda la paciencia para lograr en trabajo de hormiga su preciado objetivo, Sakura dominaría al esquivo Naruto de su corazón. Por fin lo haría.

Rato después, un Naruto atrapado, excitado y prisionero finalmente se corrió:

-Aaaahh….Sakura…-se quejo- déjame…tocarte.

-¿y tu promesa? –dijo ella muy caliente de verlo rendido a sus pies

-¿Qué….-jadeando- quieres?

-lo sabrás si lo prometes –aclaro ella tocándose los pechos con lujuria

El se quedo mirándola desquiciado. No podía prometer sin saber, era una locura. Confiaba en Sakura pero había cosas que aun con todo su poder el no podía realizar. ¿Cómo cumplir con algo imposible? El siempre cumplía sus promesas, eran de por vida.

Sakura lo empujo acostándolo en la cama, se levantó levemente y busco la penetración conduciendo con sus manos el miembro del rubio. Naruto aun estaba duro como roca, a pesar de su orgasmo. Sus brazos atrapados y su espalda arqueada estaban temblando de la necesidad por tocarla.

-Sakura! –grito el angustiado

-mmmnnn! –Al comenzar la penetración- es….grande…

Ella se inclino quedando cara a cara con él. Lento y seguro comenzó a girar su cadera circularmente logrando más profundidad.

-¡Mmmnn Naruto! –gimió mirándolo fijo y mordiéndose los labios.

-no Sakura….chan –rogo débilmente- no me…..hagas esto….

Era desesperante, no poder tocarla aun cuando enervaba sus sentidos. Era asfixiante, que ella lo dominara todo esa noche. Naruto no soportaría mucho, se correría de nuevo sino detenía esta locura. Y Sakura aun no había llegado a su primera alegría.

-¡Sakura-chan por Kami! –Volvió a suplicar usando su cintura para intentar levantarse- me estoy…

Ella sonrió y se afirmo en los hombros de Naruto para evitar que se sentara. Pero enseguida se incorporo para dejarlo terminar fuera de ella. Tocándose los pechos, lujuriosa de tenerlo rendido.  
Naruto era de ella, era su propiedad. Sakura estaba segura que a ninguna mujer, Naruto le permitiría hacerle esto. Eso la complació mucho.

El piso era ya un desastre cerca de la cama por cortesía de Naruto y sus dos corridas. El rubio se sentó con los brazos aun esposados detrás de la espalda y jadeaba presa del pánico. Había sido increíblemente placentero sí, pero al no poder tocarla, al no sentirla entre sus brazos, el sentir de Naruto cuestionaba si era real.

Intento hacer fuerza para liberarse, un mechón rubio le estorbaba en el rostro pegajoso de salivas y sudor. Quería tocarla, quería poseerla a toda costa. Sakura tenía que ser suya para siempre. Mataría a cualquiera para tenerla.

La pelirosa lo embistió bruscamente tendiéndolo de costado en la cama. Lo puso boca arriba y se volvió a montar sobre él, impidiéndole cualquier cosa que intentara. Acariciándole el pene con sus manos, estuvo tentada de hacerlo con su boca. La idea le resultaba repulsiva cuando las chicas de Temari se lo comentaron, pero caliente como estaba ahora, ya no parecía tan mala.

Su sorpresa fue que Naruto seguía firme en su zona sexual, duro como roca y ansioso de mucho más. Entonces cambio la virtual mamada para reanimarlo, por montarse sobre el miembro nuevamente. Emitió un gruñido por lo brusca que se lo había metido, comenzando a bajar y subir gimiendo como loca. Rato después Sakura se dejo llevar por orgasmo, pero no dejo de estar sobre él.

-oh….Sakura…..por…Kami

-shuuu –reprendió ella- ¿necesitas descargarte?, te estoy ayudando. Pero si me amas…..tendrás que…..ah…ah…aaahh!

No hacía falta repetirlo, quería su palabra empeñada. Ella subía y bajaba, sus verdes ojos estaban fijos en los azules de Naruto. Como si intentara imnotizarlo.

-¡Mírame! –le gritaba cuando el cerraba los ojos o desviaba la vista 

Sakura quería entrar en lo más profundo de los sentidos de Naruto, y quedarse allí para siempre.

-Mírame – le susurro gimiendo, al acercarse y robarle un profundo beso

Sakura acelero, ante la nula respuesta de Naruto, ante la imposibilidad de someterlo acelero, y su cadera era un infierno. Lo estaba asesinando con ese rítmico movimiento.

Naruto no se aguanto más, su mente se perdió, se extravió en los caminos infinitos del placer y la oscuridad. Se levantó aun con ella encima. Tan solo por la fuerza de su cadera, y destrozando las supuestas irrompibles esposas, rodeo con sus brazos a Sakura. Ella tiro manotazos para evitarlo pero Naruto se afirmo a la espalda de Sakura enganchando con sus manos los hombros de la chica.

La obligo a hundirse en su pene profundamente, mucho mas de nunca había llegado, haciéndola gritar descontrolada, llenándola toda al fin:

-¡Naruto no! –grito ella llorando de placer y dolor combinados

-¡Te lo prometo! –contesto el- ¡Te lo prometo mi amor!

La violencia del orgasmo que los sacudió a ambos, fue como un terremoto. El había derramado su semilla a presión, inyectándola como daga de fuego. Naruto y Sakura se desplomaron sin fuerzas. La pasión que los unía era mucho más que piel, era más que promesas y palabras. Debían aprender que nada los separaba lo suficiente. Que todo los uniría con la fiereza con la que luchaban. Naruto había cometido un fatal error que su mente tardaría en procesar, Sakura había logrado su sueño que pronto voltearía de cabeza su mundo.

Ambos no lo sabían, pero esa noche en particular, quedarían marcadas sus vidas para siempre.

Fin del capítulo.


	20. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19: EL FINAL DEL EXAMEN, EL COMIENZO DE UN CAMINO**

**SPOILER:**

En la oscura habitación, Naruto se desplomo a la cama jadeante. Su mente comenzó a reprocharle su debilidad, mientras su cuerpo y corazón lo agradecían. Sakura en tanto, recostada a su lado, sentía el pecho explotar de alegría. Su fino cuerpo le dolía de placer, suaves lágrimas le caían por la increíble sensación conseguida. La chica elevo la vista sonriente, y lo encontró serio. Naruto también tenía sudor y lagrimas en su rostro, la sensación de estar perdido.

-¿Naru? –Consulto ella preocupada-¿Qué te ocurre mi amor?

-nada –susurro de toda respuesta

Sakura junto fuerzas y se levanto de la cama. Sentada de espaldas a él, comenzó a sentir que su "juego" había llegado demasiado lejos. Debía vestirse, y dejarlo ir del cuarto aunque deseara con el alma que Naruto se quedara. Pero tal vez el debía pensar lo ocurrido y….  
Naruto la abrazo por detrás, los quedaron sentados al borde de la cama y la mano derecha del rubio comenzó a masajearle un seno a la chica, comenzó a endurecerlo.

-¿Qué…haces? –dijo cerrando los ojos por las caricias de su hombre

-aun no es suficiente para mi, -susurro Naruto en su oído- esta noche, y  
todas las que yo quiera estarás conmigo. –Girándole el cuello y dándole un beso de tornillo- eres mía ahora.

Ella se giro para enfrentarlo y pero Naruto beso sus labios salvajemente, atrayéndola y obligándola a rodearlo con sus esbeltas piernas. La alzo de la cintura y elevándola volvió a sentarla, esta vez sobre su duro miembro palpitante. Le mordió un pecho y comenzó a moverla como si no tuviera peso para él.

Las cosas habían cambiado, ya nada sería igual. Ahora el ritmo lo marcaria él, la intensidad seria de él, el fuego los quemaría a ambos como nunca. Sakura aun no se recuperaba, estaba demasiado sensible y débil, así fue como enseguida su interior se contrajo apretando a Naruto como nunca:

-¡Naruto! – se quejo jadeando Sakura, y se afirmo de los hombros frente a ella- así…..justo… allí….aah!

El busco y encontró cada punto sensible en ese fino cuerpo, cada pequeña porción de lujuria.

-¡Ah…ah...aahh…Te amo! –le grito desesperada la pelirosa- No me dejes!

-nunca…-pensó el, aunque solo respondía con gruñidos- aunque me cueste la vida.

Estuvieron toda la noche, Sakura fue sometida a los más bajos instintos de Naruto. Termino exhausta, derrotada y completamente feliz. De costado en la cama, horas después que el terremoto de orgasmos pasara, dormía la pelirosa tapada tan solo con una sabana por debajo de sus hombros. Pegado a ella, abrazado a su espalda estaba Naruto. Sakura tenía uno de los brazos del rubio sobre su cuerpo, y las manos de la rosa lo aprisionaban intentando evitar que el hombre escapara en sus sueños.  
Naruto se apoyo en su codo bajo el cuerpo, y acariciando el cabello rosado frente a él, susurro lleno de angustia:

-¿Me pedirás lo que creo? –Se pregunto Naruto- ¿Me harás prometerte…que solo estaré contigo?

Recorrió con sus labios todo el cuerpo dejando pequeños besos a su paso, y ni así logro despertarla.

-no te preocupes mi amor, -susurro Naruto finalmente- si así lo deseas, será el año más feliz de nuestras vidas.

Un año, eso calculaba Naruto resistir si contara con tan solo una mujer. Al menos le daría familia, un niño Uzumaki para que luego no se sienta sola. ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Debía anunciarle que lo estaría matando si solo tenía que estar con ella?

-No, mejor no lo diré.-se resigno finalmente- La culpa no te dejaría ser feliz junto a mí. Mejor será, que dentro de un año sufra algún "accidente" en misión y ya no vuelva. Lo entenderás, la vida del Shinobi es así. Seguirás adelante y nuestro hijo será el futuro del clan.

Se recostó junto a su amada, dispuesto a cerrar los ojos un momento. Pero unas últimas palabras fueron dichas al aire, como si la bella mujer a su lado pudiera gozarlas:

-te amo, -dijo Naruto al fin- estoy perdido de nuevo por ti.

Era casi el mediodía cuando Sakura despertó. Su cuerpo poseía una energía tan extraña como positiva. Fue al baño, se ducho y arreglo lo mejor que pudo. Le fue bastante fácil verse linda por que parecía brillar frente al espejo.

Naruto y ella, ambos habían ido al cielo. Ambos estaban más unidos que nunca. Luego de salir del cuarto busco y no encontró al rubio. En su cuarto no estaba, tampoco en el comedor donde las delegaciones de Shinobi almorzaban tranquilamente. Sonriente, relajada, lo busco para darle un gran beso y aferrarse a él como pegamento. Necesitaba de su calor, no podía evitarlo.

Se cruzo con Temari en la calle, justo cuando iba al hospital, recordó a Hinata. La rubia la acompaño al cuarto de la Hyuuga y pronto estuvieron junto a durmiente chica. Sakura la reviso cuidadosamente con chakra y anuncio que al parecer no tenia daños cerebrales como se temía en un primer momento. Temari sin embargo, observo en Sakura los claros efectos de "mujer satisfecha".

-te ves radiante Sakurita, -bromeo la rubia traviesa- no creo que durmieras mucho anoche.

-no, -fue la respuesta sonrojada- ¿lo has visto por ahí?

-salió temprano según supe por los ANBU, está en el campo 23 entrenando a su alumna. Cualquiera diría que su energía es infinita.

Sakura solo asintió pensativa. ¿Cómo era posible que luego de esa tremenda noche de hacer el amor, el no estuviera cansado? Era demasiado, incluso para el hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿lograste lo que querías? –pregunto Temari, al verla pensativa

-mucho más de lo quería, –anuncio ella- pero por alguna razón no me siento bien. –confundida

-¿lo atrapaste y no te sientes bien? –Pregunto la rubia intrigada- ¿Quién te entiende chica?

-ni yo misma creo, -sonrió tristemente Sakura- pero supongo que tengo miedo de sabotearme la felicidad, -suspiro- siempre fui buena para eso.

El campo numero 23 estaba hecho añicos, destrozado el suelo por jutsus de tierra y combate sin tregua. Una niña de oscuros cabellos y mirada perla jadeaba agotada apoyándose en sus rodillas. Su sensei rubio la observaba imperturbable, tal como debe comportarse un maestro al enseñar.

-¡Sensei! –Grito Hanabi- nadie entrena hoy, es el día de descanso. Las semifinales son mañana y…

-¿Y tu estas cansada? –Sugirió el rubio- no seas quejica y apréndete esos movimientos de una vez.

Hanabi volvió a intentarlo, le ofuscaba la insistencia de su sensei en este asunto en particular. Pero había aprendido que todo entrenamiento con Naruto-sensei estaba luego justificado. Así que creo 3 clones y se lanzo por debajo del terreno destruido en un ataque convinado de círculos sagrados. Directo contra Naruto y con el único objetivo de cerrar algunos de sus canales de chakra. El suelo estaba agrietado por los jutsu de Naruto hechos a propósito, Hanabi tenía que moverse entre los escombros con pericia para luchar, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil.

Rato después, Hanabi estaba en el suelo y sus clones desaparecidos. No había podido tocarlo a pesar de atacarlo con toda su velocidad. Naruto-sensei era increíble realmente.

-es….muy difícil pelear en este lugar –respiraba pesado la niña- suelo desparejo.

-no si lo entrenas, -aseguro Naruto- un suelo deforme te dará amplia ventaja porque podrás esconder tus clones. Y además, los expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no suelen ser hábiles en terrenos con deformidades.

-esta técnica de clones que me enseño, - dijo dudando Hanabi- no lo sé…. Los siento débiles.

-te consumirían mucho chakra hacerlos normales, tu solo necesitas velocidad y multiplicar ataques con tus copias. Nunca quebraras un brazo del rival, pero cerraras sus canales de chakra sometiéndolo.

-que aburrido, -pensó Hanabi- en vez de esta tontería debería entrenar unos jutsu para tener más variedad.

Naruto se ofusco por ese gesto de aburrimiento en su estudiante, y decidió despreocuparse del asunto. No tenía ánimos para soportar pérdidas de tiempo.

-de acuerdo, -dijo retirándose del campo- sino quieres aprender lo que tengo para enseñarte, allá tú. –lanzándole un pergamino- allí encontraras varias técnicas útiles para ti. Entrena sola.

Hanabi lo vio irse y se sintió muy mal por haber despreciado su entrenamiento. Corrió hacia Naruto siguiéndolo nerviosa, le abrazo luego de pararse frente a él, aferrándose con fuerza al vientre del hombre.

-sensei perdóneme, -triste-yo no quise decir que usted…. Yo no quise.

-está bien Hanabi-chan, -suspiro Naruto acariciándole el cabello- solo estoy algo nervioso, es todo.

-¿Es mi culpa verdad?-pregunto Hanabi preocupada- No merezco que me entrene. –casi llorando

-no digas tonterías –le indico Naruto elevándole el mentón y secándole las lagrimas- has merecido cada segundo de mi tiempo. Mis problemas vienen desde otro lado.

Ella lo miro dulcemente, Naruto volvía a sonreírle en promesa de seguir con las prácticas. Y entonces descargo:

-sensei….-sonriendo- ¡¿POR QUE ME OBLIGA A LLEVAR 60 KILOS DE PESAS EN EL CUERPO MIENTRAS ENTRENO?! ¡APENAS PUEDO MOVERME! Mire mis clones –señalándolos a lo lejos

Naruto miro de reojo y dos Hanabi estaban boca arriba en el suelo agitando brazos y piernas como tortugas puestas de patas arriba.

-en primer lugar, -señalo serio Naruto- llevas 40 kilos, no 60 –gotita en la cara de Hanabi- y segundo…..agradece que te permito pelear sin esas pesas. Ya deberías poder luchar con ese peso extra sin dificultades.

-no debería tratarme así, -dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero- soy una señorita, Jum.

-una señorita con el carácter de un toro, y que come como batallón de Shinobi –dijo travieso el rubio

-¡VENGA AQUÍ LO MATARE! –rugió rabiosa la Hyuuga

Naruto echo a correr y reía como un niño. Hanabi también reía aunque intentaba alcanzarlo para darle su merecido por Baka.

/

Una mañana, 5 días antes de la final del torneo, Hinata despertó. Inicialmente pregunto: ¿En dónde estoy? Y los médicos fueron por Sakura y Temari quienes habían ordenado específicamente ser convocadas al momento de despertar. La pelirosa ingreso a la habitación y con sonrisa reviso el cerebro de Hinata, también su cuerpo para un análisis completo.

La chica Hyuuga no parecía recordar mucho de los últimos meses, fracciones de su memoria parecían haberse perdido. Naruto apareció y Hinata se sonrojo juntando sus deditos frente a ella. Sakura, algo celosa y molesta pensó:

-parece que hay personas que no olvidas, Jum – de brazos cruzados

Ratos después, todos charlaban amistosamente y rieron al ver como Hanabi abrazaba a su hermana emocionada. Habían sufrido mucho con la posibilidad de la muerte de Hinata. No por que fueran especialmente amigos de ella, sino más bien por la felicidad de Hanabi que había llorado mucho desde que supo de su Oneechan internada en el hospital.  
Se le había dicho a la niña, y a todos que Hinata se había excedido en un entrenamiento protegiéndola de la verdad dolorosa. En ese cuarto de hospital, Hinata se mostraba tranquila, como si el mal se hubiera apartado de ella, llevandose un enorme peso.

Como una hora después, Hinata volvió a dormir, por fin descansaba y se recuperaría con el tiempo. Sakura, Temari y Naruto se reunieron con Gaara rato después en la oficina del líder. Sellaron el lugar para que nadie pudiera escuchar la difícil información que ponía en peligro a las 5 aldeas Shinobi.

-según mi análisis, -empezó Sakura- Hinata tiene perdidas parciales de la memoria. La criatura pudo haberla matado de haber intentado extraerla cuando no estaba "vulnerable".

-¿Qué sabemos sobre esta serpiente, Naruto? –consulto Gaara

-Kabuto extrajo su chakra y encontró una conexión con otras serpientes –respondió el rubio preocupado- las aldeas tienen Shinobi infectados desde hace años. La presencia de Kabuto despertó y a la criatura dentro de Hinata. Lo cual cambio sus actitudes, presumo que ocurrirá lo mismo en otras aldea con el tiempo.

-¿ósea que iras a las aldeas? –interrogo Sakura

-si, y me llevare a Hanabi-chan como una pantalla de que la estoy entrenando. No sabemos qué grado de posesión hay en los infectados de otras villas. Pero debo exterminarlos.

-mientras tanto Sakura-san, -completo Gaara- tú debes informar a Hokage-sama todo lo ocurrido. Solo a ella, nadie más.

-¿significa que hay mas infectados en Konoha?- señalo preocupada la rosa

-puede que sí, puede que no –respondió Temari- los viejos informes de guerra que guardamos, indican el accidente de Hinata como la última aparición de Kabuto en el campo de batalla.

-antes del combate final –complemento Naruto

Luego de la charla, Sakura y Temari salieron dejando al Kazekage junto a Naruto. Intercambiaron copas y el líder consulto en el medio del dialogo:

-¿Visitaras Kirigakure después de…..ya sabes

-¿como lo supiste? –consulto Naruto extrañado

-me sorprendió las noticias sobre el terremoto en Kiri hace años, es una geografía estable y ademas hubo demasiados Shinobi lesionados. –Serio- envié a investigar, y mis espías me informaron que fue una batalla y no un desastre natural lo ocurrido.

Naruto suspiro resignado, si Gaara le comentaba esto, era porque ya sabía todo lo sucedido. Al fin y al cabo, el Uzumaki siempre sabia dejar su sello particular de destrucción cuando enfurecía.

-la Mizukage y yo…..tuvimos un "asunto" –pensativo- pero todo termino mal.

-déjame adivinar –razono el líder- te dejo tirado como trapo. Esa mujer es una….

-no amigo, -aclaro el Sannin rubio- me quería como trofeo, como juguetito sexual. Enloqueció porque le advertí que Konan-san era muy importante para mí. Luego Mei pensó que si la eliminaba, yo sería solo para ella.

-¿insinúas que esa mujer…..se enamoró de ti? – muy sorprendido

-insinúo que casi mata a Konan-san, y que envió a todos sus mejores Shinobi a capturarme.

-¿que crees que ocurrirá cuando regreses?

-no lo sé, pero debo detener a los Shinobi infectados, hace años estuve allí mucho tiempo instalado y temo que la infección sea más grave en Kiri.

-por lo pronto, -indico serio Gaara- yo tengo más de 10 equipos fuera del país, así que los tendré bajo vigilancia cuando regresen.

-de acuerdo, -asintió Naruto- te dejare un sello de los sapos –dándole un papel al líder- si notas algo fuera de normal, envíame un mensaje y volveré.

Los días trascurrieron, Hinata mejoro y era la primera en el arenoso estadio la tarde del combate final. Por Konoha Hanabi Hyuuga, una Kunoichi especializada en las técnicas de "palma suave", peligrosa y agresiva. Sorprendente, porque en sus anteriores batallas había demostrado un gran control del Doton y mortales combinaciones con clones.

Luego se supo, justo el día anterior a su pelea de semifinales, que Naruto Uzumaki era su sensei. Naturalmente el respeto que ya se había ganado la niña se trasformo en miedo, y las apuestas se inclinaron completamente a su favor.

Aunque había opiniones encontradas, ya que su combate final la cruzaría con un marionetista. Kakashui Sando era Natural de Sunagakure, talentoso y fuerte, dominador de 3 marionetas distintas. Sus títeres eran mortales compendios de armas y venenos. Así mismo, el joven Shinobi tenía un aceptable nivel de Tayjutsu para defenderse en caso de ser anuladas sus marionetas.

Pelo castaño, ojos negros como la noche y un traje similar al de Kankuro mostrando su devoción por el líder de ANBU en Suna. Un claro candidato a ganar el torneo.

En un pasillo del estadio, Hinata abrazo con ternura y nerviosismo a su hermana y le susurro:  
-es un marionetista, sus manos son su arma. Apunta a ellas, anúlalas y lo tendrás vencido.

Hanabi le sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. No olvidaba que en su anterior examen había caído derrotada por un Shinobi de iguales características a su rival de ahora. Pero mucho había cambiado desde aquella vez hacia 6 meses. Muchas cosas habían sufrido enorme modificación. Hanabi era diferente, sorpresiva y explosiva, era el momento de demostrarlo.

Hanabi sonrió a su One-san y se alejo por el túnel entrando a la arena de combate. Apenas cruzo el umbral, pudo notar al imponente hombre en primera fila, Sakura lo acompañaba y ambos sonrieron dándole ánimos. Los nervios de Hanabi se esfumaron cuando recordó a Naruto-sensei creando cientos de clones y aplaudiendo su batalla en la mansión Hyuuga. Su sensei nunca la había abandonado, ella no podía fallarle.

En tanto, en las gradas:

-¿Naruto? –Susurro la pelirosa aferrada a su brazo- me comento Temari que el combate de semifinales fue extraordinario. –Sonriendo- dicen Hanabi saco del torneo al candidato número 1 para ganarlo.

-lo hizo, -asintió Naruto- nunca se rindió, nunca dejo de creer en que podio ganar.

 _Flash back:_

 _Era un Shinobi rubio de cabellera larga y espesa. Musculoso pero delgado a pesar de su fortaleza. Una velocidad impresionante alimentada por el Raiton en su cuerpo. Originario de Kumo, Takashi Umikato lo basaba todo a la fuerza física y a velocidad extrema de combate._

 _Hanabi había sufrido un duro castigo físico, la niña no podía igualar la velocidad de su rival y su Byakugan no la ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. El joven Gennin de Kumo lanzaba una extraña técnica de luz cada tantos ataques irritando los ojos de Hanabi e inutilizando el Byakugan. Los reflejos de la morocha eran fantásticos sin embargo, casi podía sentir por los movimientos del viento a su alrededor y los sonidos de Raiton en el cuerpo de su enemigo le daban indicios de como atacaba o por donde.  
Pero coleccionaba golpes con electricidad al cuerpo y además debía evitar cada tanto algunos Ninjutsu de Raiton con su giro celestial._

 _Rato después jadeaba cansada, no veía como llegarle al rival y las ideas antes intentadas eran estériles contra alguien tan rápido. Hanabi decidió jugarse todo por el todo. Usaría su último entrenamiento sumada a su secreta técnica cortesía de Kabuto. Era su única idea por el momento._

 _-¡DOTON, JUTSU COLMILLOS DE TIERRA! –haciendo sellos_

 _Tres grietas se formaron y fueron a por el Shinobi que de un rápido movimiento esquivo las esquirlas de roca que surgían del suelo atacándolo. Hanabi eludió dos puñetazos del contraataque rival, y repitió el Ninjutsu al costo de su chakra._

 _Dos ocasiones más repitieron el ataque dejando todo el terreno de batalla completamente desparejo y destruido. Una nube de polvo había cubierto el campo ante cada jutsu, Hanabi se conservo siempre en el mismo centro de la batalla._

 _-es inútil niñita – declaro el muchacho soberbio- no tienes la velocidad para alcanzarme, y anulare tu Byakugan con mi jutsu de luz, cada vez que me acerque._

 _Hanabi, ante la sorpresa de todos sonrió, desactivo su Byakugan y haciendo algunos sellos susurro palabras que no se entendieron a la distancia. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo en el lugar, como dando pequeños saltitos acomodando su posturas de batalla. Y ante la extrañeza de su movimiento, se coloco un claro gesto de combate Goken. (Puño de hierro)  
_

/

-Naruto, –susurro Sakura- ella no tiene la fuerza para golpear como nosotros. ¿Por qué adopto esa postura?

-ese fue mi regalo para Hanabi-chan –sonrió Naruto- ni yo mismo puedo adivinar cuál será su siguiente movimiento. Su estilo de combate no ha cambiado, pero su rival jamás podrá saber, en qué momento lo utilizara.

 _-te acabare niñita, –gruño el ninja de Kumo- si no puedes ver mis canales de chakra. Estarás acabada en cuanto te acierte mi combinación de Tayjutsu._

 _Acto seguido, lanzo 4 kunai con Raiton a los que Hanabi eludió mediante un Kaiten. Cada vez anterior que había utilizado el giro celestial, el muchacho había esperado que terminara de girar para golpearla antes que volviera a la postura defensiva. Por eso sorprendió que volviera a caer en esa táctica del Shinobi de Kumo._

 _Takashi se acerco veloz y frontal a ella. Espero que dejara de girar y acertó 14 golpes de puño al cuerpo y cara de Hanabi. Debería haberla destrozado, pero los puñetazos se hundieron en el cuerpo de la niña sin hacerle daño. La sorpresa de Takashi fue total, más aun cuando los brazos de una sonriente Hanabi se enrollaron en su cuerpo como serpientes mortales._

 _Nadie pudo ni respirar de la impresión en el estadio, solo vieron surgir dos clones de Hanabi con el Byakugan activado, desde el suelo destruido alrededor de ella y acertar sobre los canales del chakra del joven Shinobi cerrándolos completamente._

 _Sorprendido y herido, Takashi solo pudo ver como la Hanabi real que lo tenía prisionero frente a él, lo liberaba y volviendo sus brazos a la normalidad, acertaba con la palma abierta un poderoso golpe a su pecho:_

 _-¡JUNKEN! – bramo la niña completando su victoria con este ataque_

 _Takashi voló algunos metros cayendo inconsciente. El estadio enmudeció de sorpresa, pero Hanabi no se confió, deshizo el jutsu que daba flexibilidad a su cuerpo para ahorra chakra y también sus clones de apoyo. Quedando en su clásica postura de combate "palma suave" a la espera de su enemigo por si acaso se ponía de pie._

 _Aunque mediante la mirada despreocupada del instructor, y el aplauso de todos los presentes. Se anuncio como finalizado el combate y Hanabi era una de las finalistas del torneo._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-¿significa que Hanabi – comento sorprendida la pelirosa- domina la técnica de cuerpo flexible de Orochimaru?

-Hai, -serio- le costó mucho, y no puede aun mantenerlo por más de algunos minutos. –Analizando- pero ahora sus ataques a los puntos del chakra, y el Junken al corazón rival, puede utilizarlos estirando sus brazos como serpientes. Se ha vuelto una Kunoichi muy peligrosa en corta distancia. –finalizo Naruto orgulloso

-increíble –pensó Hinata escuchando todo-puede estirar sus brazos logrando gran alcance y dañar el chakra, o puede atraparte como serpiente y dejarte indefenso al ataque de sus clones. Sin dudas Naruto-kun la entreno bien. Hasta Neji o incluso Otto-san tendría problemas para enfrentarla.

-Hanabi-chan está preparada contra muchos venenos básicos, -declaro Naruto al ver a las dos Kunoichi junto a él pensativas- ataca con venenos en armas, con técnicas Hyuuga y con clones que multiplican sus golpes internos. El jutsu de cuerpo flexible elimina la dificultad que tenía cuando el rival poseía brazos más largos. La hace resistente al castigo físico, y para luchar a distancia…tiene los Ninjutsu de Doton.

En tanto, el estadio estaba colmado, pequeñas nubecitas de arena adornaban el centro del campo. El marionetista desenrollo su títere inicial, guardaba las otras dos en reserva para trampas ocasionales. Su hermano mayor le había indicado detalles sobre cómo había combatido Hanabi en anteriores oportunidades. Era impulsiva y pasional, tenía buenos jutsu pero nunca una estrategia programada. Siempre inicialmente para probar al rival, y luego planear como vencerlo. El joven de Suna era hábil en emboscadas y contraataques, solo era cuestión de esperar a esa chica y hacerla caer en algunas de sus trampas.

-Naruto-kun –susurro Hinata en la tribuna- gracias por cuidar de Neechan.

-de nada, -declaro serio- cuando intentaste matarla….supe que no podías ser tú.

-perdón….por todo…lo que hice…-apenada- Hanabi Neechan me conto algunas cosas en estos días.

-de resto hablaremos luego, -aclaro Naruto- yo también….te debo una disculpa.

Hinata se quedo pensativa de lo último ¿Una disculpa? ¿Qué podría haber pasado igualara un intento de matar a su pequeña hermana? No lo recordaba, pero nada podía ser tan grave de seguro.

En la arena, el combate empezaba al fin:

-¡Comiencen! –grito el instructor en la arena

Kakashui elevo su marioneta moviéndola con hilos de las manos y la coloco frente a Hanabi. Unos 15 metros los separaban al títere de la chica Hyuuga. Pero ella no se movió, gestos precisos y cansinos adopto su postura básica familiar y el Byakugan se noto encendido en sus perlados ojos.

Se estudiaron, sin moverse ni un centímetro, como aun esperando una orden externa para comenzar a atacar.

-¿Qué pasa que no pelea? –Pensó el marionetista- deje suelto el brazo izquierdo de mi marioneta a propósito, ¿acaso no aprovechara esa apertura en mi defensa?

En tanto Hanabi no se movía, el brazo izquierdo del títere frente a ella estaba sin ningún hilo que lo controlara, pero ese no era el plan a seguir.

-si tu eres experto en trampas y contraataques, -pensó Hanabi sonriendo- no te daré el gusto de jugar tu juego.

La marioneta avanzo frontal tronando escandalosa, Hanabi evito las cuchillas envenenadas surgidas de los brazos (el ninja de Suna había vuelto a enganchar el brazo suelto con su hilos de chakra) y se alejo para eludir la embestida del muñeco. El cuerpo de madera abrió varios huecos y disparo kunai y agujas en varias direcciones. Hanabi salto retrocediendo y solo eludía al títere sin intentar atacarlo o acortar distancias con su dueño.

El combate siguió varios minutos del mismo modo, Kakashui atacando a larga distancia y Hanabi solo eludiendo a la marioneta alejándose cada vez más. 20 minutos después, había casi 40 metros entre el ninja de Suna y su rival de Konoha, solo era cuestión de herirla con las armas envenenadas para acabarla.

-¿Qué hace? –Pregunto angustiada Sakura- cada vez se agota mas corriendo y escapando de la marioneta. ¿Por qué no contraataca?

-si envías un defensor a que defienda, muy posiblemente tenga éxito –declaro Hinata seria- pero si lo obligas a atacar…

-cometerá un error –completo Sakura- ¿pero de que le sirve a Hanabi, si combate a 50 metros del cuerpo rival?

-niña lista, -sonrió Naruto muy concentrado en el combate

 _Flash back:_

 _En un campo de entrenamiento en Konoha, en una zona alejada y secreta, Naruto y Kabuto entrenaban a Hanabi en el jutsu de flexibilidad. La niña realizo los sellos de manos y probó con cuidado estirarse._

 _Era repulsivo en un inicio, sufría retorcijones en el estomago y había vomitado un par de veces hace días. Pero se estaba acostumbrando de a poco, practicaba usar sus brazos a la distancia y le costaba mucho, sería difícil golpear con precisión quirúrgica sobre los canales de chakra rivales.  
Kabuto, de brazos cruzados le indico:_

 _-notaras que conforme estiras las partes de tu cuerpo pierdes algunas virtudes al pago de ganar alcance._

 _-¿virtudes? –pregunto Hanabi concentrada en sus brazos a la distancia_

 _-reflejos y velocidad –aclaro Naruto- a más distancia de tu cuerpo, menos respuesta para controlar el jutsu. Es un problema similar al que sufren los marionetistas al alejarse demasiado de sus títeres._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

El estadio se impacientaba con pasividad aparente en Hanabi, pero todo era una estrategia desde el principio.

-¡Vamos cobarde! –Grito enojado el joven de Suna- ¡deja de huir y pelea como Hyuuga!

Hanabi quedo acorralada contra un muro del estadio y la marioneta abrió su boca disparando 3 bombas venenosas directo hacia la chica. En lugar de saltar o moverse de lado, uso su giro celestial y las bombas explotaron sin dañarla, aunque una nube morada de venenos quedo sobre ella.

-al fin te tengo –pensó Kakashui moviendo sus hilos

Una segunda marioneta surgió de la tierra junto a la primera, y ambos títeres desplegaron unas largas cuchillas envenenadas en cada brazo lanzando estocadas al banco de oscuridad en ese rincón donde estaba Hanabi.

La niña apareció de sorpresa corriendo sobre los largos brazos de las marionetas y de un salto eludió las cabezas de los muñecos corriendo frontal contra el ninja de Suna. Había contenido la respiración por que el veneno no la había afectado con todo su poder.

A una velocidad de escalofrió, Hanabi en pocos segundos estaba sobre su enemigo atacándolo. Kakashui se sorprendió tanto que no tuvo tiempo de hacer regresar a sus marionetas para defenderse, había quedado demasiado lejos del ellas y las respuestas de los hilos de chakra fueron lentas. Tenía un brazo herido por los primeros golpes de Hanabi y soltó los hilos de los títeres lejanos para sacan un kunai y poder defenderse.

-JUNKEN! –grito la morena impactando en el pecho del rival

-AAAHHHGG! -Se quejo el ninja al chocar contra un muro por el impacto

Hanabi continúo atacando e intercambiando golpes con clara ventaja. Un brazo estaba anulado en Kakashui y no tenía el tiempo para usar sus hilos de chakra y traer a sus armas.

-Maldición! –Se quejo- cobarde….solo fue suerte

-no soy una cobarde, solo no jugué a tu estilo de trampas. –lanzándose sobre el- estas acabado! CIRCULOS SAGRADOS, 128 GOLPES HAKKE!

El ninja de Suna evito algunos al comienzo, pero la velocidad de Hanabi hizo que no pudiera escapar.

-tum tum tum tum –todos los ataques entraron y cerraron los canales del chakra, decretaron la victoria final de la campeona del torneo.

-se acabo! –dijo Hanabi al completar la secuencia- JUNKEN! –haciéndolo rodar por el polvoriento suelo del campo.

El instructor se paro entre la niña y el ninja caído, entonces declaro tranquilamente:

-Kakashui Sando no puede continuar, la ganadora y campeona del torneo es Hyuuga Hanabi.

El estadio se puso de pie, una ovación, un estruendo tremendo que agradeció el esfuerzo y la dedicación que la vencedora había mostrado. En la tribuna Sakura, Naruto y Hinata sonreían aplaudiendo hasta dolerles las manos. El torneo había terminado, pero solo era un comienzo para la nueva Kunoichi de rango Chunnin. Muchas cosas aun debían mejorar si quería lograr sus sueños, Naruto ambicionaba de su estudiante, mucho más que un crecimiento promedio, y ahora estaba seguro que lo lograría. Hanabi tenía las armas para lograrlo.

Fin del capítulo.


	21. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20: DOLOR DEL HOMBRE INVENCIBLE  
**

**SPOILER:**

Hanabi respiraba agitada, estaba sorprendida de ella misma por todo lo que había mejorado en pocos meses. ¡Cual fuerte se sentía ahora! Si le hubieran dicho hace 6 meses que estaría derrotando a todos sus rivales "por demolición", no lo hubiera creído. Simplemente era extraordinario.

En la salida de la arena, muchos niños como de su edad la rodearon curiosos ante el sonrojo de Hanabi. Los aplausos y las invitaciones a citas le llovieron por montones, los más grandes reían y respiraban aliviados la finalización del torneo.

La ceremonia donde se anuncio a la ganadora y el ascenso a Chunnin fue un poco más privada. Señores feudales y ricos terratenientes que habían presenciado los combates, ya se habían retirado cobrando sus apuestas.

Hanabi se mantuvo tranquila mientras lord Kazekage le dedicaba unas elogiosas palabras a su desempeño, también reacciono con calma ante los halagos de Hinata y Sakura. Muchos pensaron que era parte del frio carácter distintivo de los Hyuuga. Nadie sospechaba que las emociones y la alegría le habían inundado el corazón tanto, que apenas podía pestañear. Se contuvo claro….hasta que apareció frente a ella Naruto.

El rubio, de brazos cruzados la miro sonriendo con suavidad, esperando los…."fuegos artificiales"

-¡Gane sensei, gane! –Saltando y abrazándolo de vientre- ¡Soy Chunnin! ¡Por fin!

Toda la delegación de Konoha se quedo sorprendida de la reacción. Sakura y Hinata sin embargo, la comprendieron acompañándola con una sonrisa. Naruto tan solo le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello tiernamente.

Hanabi se separo un poco y mirando alrededor observo que todos se aguantaban la risa de verla tan "cariñosa" con su sensei. Así que avergonzada por la seria presencia del Kazekage, hizo una reverencia al rubio apartándose:

-se lo agradezco mucho…..Naruto-sensei.

-fue un honor ser tu maestro, -respondió sonriendo el rubio- tienes un largo camino por recorrer aun, y deberás recordar siempre lo primero que te enseñe –recito Naruto- "pelea con el corazón, nunca rendirse….

-jamás retroceder" –completo Hanabi asintiendo

Hinata abrazo a su pequeña hermana y lagrimeo en sus brazos. Hanabi hizo puchero y sonrojada por las risas susurro:

-ya ya, -palmeándole la espalda- no me avergüences Onee-san.

Las risas de todos complementaron las lágrimas escandalosas de Hinata.  
Pocos recordaban lo dolida y frustrada que Hanabi había estado hace meses por no aprobar el examen, pero su hermana mayor, en su corazón lo recordaba. Aunque en esos tiempo no le importara como ahora.

Era de madrugada en Konoha, la mansión Uzumaki era muy silenciosa sin la presencia de Naruto. Konan volvía a la casa con 3 bolsas del mercado. Le gustaba ir temprano y elegir las mejores verduras, confiaba más en la madrugada con poca gente, que un mediodía con demasiados Shinobi rondando por las calle. Algunos no olvidaban que ella había participado de la destrucción de Konoha hace años, no olvidaban la masacre organizada por Pein.

Hacía meses que Konan no pensaba en ello, tan solo su ancestral costumbre de Kunoichi, y las últimas palabras de Naruto antes de partir a Suna:

 _Flash back:_

 _Naruto alistaba su equipo para partir de misión, Konan lo observaba apoyada en una pared del cuarto del rubio con atención. Deseaba internamente que él no se fuera. Naruto en tanto, había aprendido a leer en ese gesto neutro característico de la peliazul, así que supo que algo no andaba bien._

 _-Konan-chan, -susurro Naruto sellando su equipo en un pergamino- dime lo que necesitas decirme._

 _-quiero ir contigo a Suna –declaro ocultando su preocupación lo mejor que pudo_

 _-es una misión, -declaro serio Naruto- de rutina es cierto, pero una misión al fin. Tú eres civil ahora Konan-chan._

 _-no quiero separarme de ti –dijo avergonzada- es….muy….no quiero estar lejos._

 _Naruto le sonrió, se acerco a ella y le tomo una mano. Se sentó en su cama y Konan quedo sentada de costado sobre las rodillas del rubio. Le acaricio el rostro fino y suave, logrando que ella cerrara tiernamente los ojos._

 _-no temas mi ángel, -le susurro al oído- yo siempre volveré por ti._

 _Ella se estremeció con ese comentario. No era que no confiara en él, sino ese maldito chakra envenenando el cuerpo de su amado. Por suerte los Aburame, habían aportado una solución parcial al asunto._

 _-no comas tantas porquerías, -le dijo para desviar el tema que la preocupaba- nunca comes nada sano si no estoy a tu lado para prepararlo._

 _-por que solo tu cocinas como a mí me gusta -respondió travieso  
Konan lo tomo del rostro y le dio un profundo beso en los labios._

 _-recuerda eso cuando decidas casarte. –indico la peliazul finalmente  
Naruto la miro con deseo, le sería muy difícil a él también estar alejado de ella. Konan era su fortaleza, su ángel guardián. Lo que le recordó…_

 _-te dejare a Madara contigo, -serio- por si las dudas._

 _-no, -le contradijo la mujer levantándose- puedo cuidarme sola, sabes lo fuerte que soy._

 _-eso no me quita la intranquilidad de dejarte aquí. –Respondió Naruto- pronto me encargare de los consejeros y de los Hyuuga. Ya hicieron su último y desesperado movimiento. Cuando vuelva de Suna, y si mis sospechas sobre Hinata son ciertas, terminare con los enemigos de Konoha para siempre._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Konan llego a la mansión, abrió la puerta con una llave de papel que podía manipular sin usar las manos y entro a su casa para dejar los víveres en la mesa del comedor. Su oído le indicaba que Tenten estaba en el Dojo, barriendo el polvillo clásico que se acumulaba en una casa día tras día. La chica Nakamura se había negado a que Konan hiciera todos los quehaceres de la casa.

-no estoy invalida Konan-san, -había dicho Tenten alguna vez- solo embarazada.

"embarazada", que palabra extraña que de por si no significaba nada para Konan, excepto por el detalle del padre de la criatura por venir. Konan había atendido a Tenten como a una hija en los primeros días, la castaña había estado muy deprimida por la ruptura con su familia. Su madre y hermano la habían buscado por toda Konoha, y ni noticias tenían porque desde la noche lluviosa que Tenten no salía de la mansión Uzumaki.

En un principio a Konan le pareció mal no decirle a la familia en donde estaba Tenten, que estaba bien y segura, que nada malo le ocurría. Pero una mañana vio en la calle a Goro Nakamura destrozar una carreta con sus propias manos por la furia. Discutía con algunos ANBU y le reclamaba a Gai conocer el paradero de su rebelde hija.

Entonces lo comprendió, Tenten temía a su padre, y todo parecía indicar que los Nakamura aun no sabían la noticia del embarazo. Tenten apareció en comedor, y saco a Konan de sus recuerdos:

-Konan-san –sonriendo- ¿te ayudo con alguna cosa?

-no te esfuerces mucho, -respondió seria- no sé cómo le afecta eso al bebe.

-Ino-san ha venido día por medio, -sonrió Tenten- parece que ustedes dos están más preocupadas de mi hijo, de lo que me dejan preocuparme a mí.

-no tengo…experiencia con niños.

Tenten agarro un par de bolsas y acompaño a Konan directo a la cocina. Entonces, no pudo evitar bromear un poco:

-te contare un secreto, -susurro traviesa- yo tampoco tengo experiencia.

Ambas sonrieron, al menos el buen ánimo reinaba a pesar de las dificultades, hasta que…

-¡BOOOM!

Una explosión en la entrada de la casa, Konan salió de la zona de cocina apartando a Tenten y poniéndola detrás de ella. Alguien ingresaba luego de hacer estallar la puerta principal, reduciéndola a astillas. Konan abrió sus brazos y desde el piso, las paredes, el techo y los muebles del comedor, surgieron cuadrados de papel camuflados. Se elevaron flotando en el aire y comenzaron a formar figuras a voluntad de la ex-Kunoichi.

Un enorme sujeto llamado Goro Nakamura, cuyo torso desnudo enseñaba una musculatura muy poderosa. Konan solo recordaba haber visto al Raikage con tamaño físico. Era intimidante realmente.

-¡Devuélveme a mi hija! –Bramo furioso- ¡Tenten, se que estas aquí!

Frente al hombre, una veintena de lanzas de papel le cortaban el paso. Si quería avanzar por el comedor hacia las dos mujeres, tendría que atravesarlas. No importaba que fueran de papel, la peliazul las había vuelto fuertes como hierro, nadie avanzaría desde allí.

-si avanza un solo paso más, -dijo Konan fría- no le garantizo el perdón.

-mujer ridícula, –gruño Goro tensando los músculos- nada de lo que intentes puede herirme. Soy invulnerable.

Konan sintió el apretón de Tenten en su hombro, tenía miedo la castaña, era muy evidente. Goro Nakamura no era Shinobi, pero hace años lo fue, llego a Chunnin y se retiro para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Tenten conocía lo devastador que su padre podía ser. Le había comentado a Konan que Goro, poseía una habilidad única. Su único Ninjutsu desarrollado era la capacidad de sobrecargar cada célula de su cuerpo con chakra tipo Doton. Una armadura natural tan poderosa, que las armas, aun las cargadas con un elemento cortante, no lograban herirlo.

Era una mole de fuerza y musculo. Casi nada podía detenerlo. Casi….

-Tenten –gruño avanzando lentamente a pesar de las lanzas clavándose en su cuerpo- tu madre no dejo de llorar en días, volverás a casa.

Konan se mostro impasible pese a que sus lanzas defensivas se quebraban en el cuerpo de Goro sin rasguñarlo siquiera. Las lanzas comenzaron a deshacerse apenas se quebraban en las puntas y caían a los pies del hombre. Pronto volvieron a quedar formadas como trozos de papel en el suelo.

-Tenten, -dijo el padre- te lo advierto, no me obligues a que destroce el lugar.

-Konan-san –susurro Tenten – tal vez…no quiero causarte pro…

-Tenten está en su casa ahora, –declaro la peliazul sin apartar la vista de su enemigo- y usted perderá la vida si avanza un solo paso más.

Goro se encontraba a menos de 10 pasos de ellas, y con las lanzas destruidas no parecía haber riesgos.

-vine por el cobarde que se aprovechó de mi hija, no te metas mujer.

Goro avanzo y tal lo advertido por Konan, los papeles en el suelo se pegaron a sus piernas. Avanzo otro paso, y los papeles se adherían mas y mas subiendo por el cuerpo macizo de Goro. Llegando a su vientre.

-es inútil –declaro Goro despreocupado- por más que exploten, no me dañaras.

-lo sé, -aclaro Konan fríamente- inmune a golpes, explosiones y puñaladas. Pero nadie ha intentado ahogarlo ¿cierto?

La sorpresa de Goro fue mayúscula, los papeles seguían ganando terreno en su cuerpo y aunque no le impedían moverse, pronto lo cubrirían por completo negándole el oxigeno.

-aun puedo asesinarte antes de caer ahogado –avanzando, los papeles ya cubrían su pecho- dudo que esta técnica se mantenga luego de tu muerte y….

-¡Papa es suficiente! –grito Tenten estallando- me quedare aquí porque amo a Naruto-kun y me casare con él. ¡Soy la madre de su hijo!

El gesto de Goro era la viva imagen de la sorpresa. Tenten estaba embarazada, ¡Su única hija estaba embarazada sin haberse casado! Eso era todo, aunque le costara la vida asesinaría a ese sujeto con sus propias manos, el lo mataría por que…..por…..que….

Su vista se quedo fija en una foto colgada en un cuadro sobre la pared. Los papeles en su cuerpo dejaron de avanzar por su cuello en el instante que detuvo su marcha hacia Konan. El cuadro en la pared, tenía la imagen de un hombre joven y rubio, acompañado de su esposa embaraza. Una bella pelirroja que sonreía feliz.

-Minato –susurro Goro- Minato Namikase y su….mujer ...Kushina….Kushina…

-Uzumaki –completo Konan entendiendo la turbación del gigante- usted acaba de atacar la casa, del hijo de Yondaime Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto.

El siguiente minuto fue todo del silencio, Goro estuvo parado frente al cuadro abstraído del mundo a su alrededor. Recordó cuando había traído hace meses un gran pedido de armas a esa misma casa. El joven que lo recibió, ese rubio de ojos azules, se le hizo extrañamente familiar. De pronto recordó, una noche oscura hace más de 20 años:

 _Flash back:_

 _La gran casa Nakamura se elevaba cercana a las colinas. Noche cerrada, oscura de toda oscuridad. Goro había terminado su cena, y su esposa se había ido a dormir luego de acostar al pequeño Shio. Goro dejo la casa, se introdujo en el taller de la familia (junto a la casa) y cerrando todos los accesos espero con paciencia._

 _Era una noche ideal para el viniera. Goro encendió un fuego en el horno, para calor y una tenue iluminación, hacia frio en la noche, tal la costumbre del otoño en la hoja. Se sentó en el suelo, frente al horno encendido y esperó. Bebiendo despacio del sake traído desde su casa esperó. No pasaron ni 10 minutos de la medianoche que otra respiración se notaba dentro del taller._

 _-¿Hace mucho que estas aquí amigo? –pregunto el visitante_

 _-unos 10 minutos, -respondió Goro tendiéndole una copa- bébete un trago y hablemos._

 _Minato Namikase, Yondaime Hokage apareció de las sombras. Acepto la copa y brindo con el gigante sentado. Luego de beber se sentó junto a él, con la botella de licor entre ellos. Minato hablo de problemas solamente, clanes descontentos con su designación, odios y rencores de la pasada guerra con Iwa. Posible inicio de una nueva contienda. Goro lo escucho hablar y supo enseguida de los sentimientos de su amigo._

 _-tienes miedo Minato, -declaro Goro cortándole el parlamento- casi puedo olerlo._

 _-¿Cómo….lo….supiste?_

 _-tu nunca has tenido miedo, -continuo Goro- lo sé porque desde niños hemos compartido equipo. Conociéndote, no creo que sea miedo a la guerra o a los clanes. Tu mismo puedes acabar con todos, si te lo propones._

 _-no…. –dijo el rubio sorprendido- lo que ocurre es…_

 _-tendrás un hijo ¿cierto?_

 _La brutal verdad frustro mucho a Minato, Goro lo había descubierto tan solo con mirarlo. Al fin y al cabo por eso era su mejor amigo._

 _-estoy casado y tengo a…..mi esposa embarazada._

 _-¿te casaste? –Interrogo Goro incrédulo- ¿Cuándo?_

 _-hace algunos meses, -serio- la amo y no quiero arriesgar su vida._

 _-y está embarazada, -completo Goro- temes que tus enemigos ataquen a tu hijo._

 _-Hai, -bebiendo- ella dice que si alguien se atreviera a tocar a nuestro hijo, -sonriendo- no alcanzaría el agua del océano para detener el incendio que causaría en todo el país._

 _-no sé con qué clase de mujer te has casado Minato, -le sonrió Goro- pero si dijo algo como eso, ya me cae bien._

 _Bebieron y se relajaron, hablaron del sensei Jirayja y sus perversiones. Hablaron y hablaron, Minato lo necesitaba. Yondaime había escapado de 3 atentado los últimos meses, se había casado en secreto por ello y porque su esposa, aunque ni siquiera le pudiera decir a Goro, era la jinchurichy no Kyuubi._

 _-¿Cómo adivinaste que tendría un hijo? –Pregunto intrigado Minato- ni siquiera sabias que estoy casado._

 _-Primero, toda mujer soltera te persigue desde hace años –le bromeo Goro- así que ese punto está cubierto. Segundo, tu y yo nunca tuvimos miedo, hemos vivido guerras, pestes y sangre. Nunca tuvimos miedo. Pero cuando mi esposa me dijo que esperaba a Shio hace años….hasta deje de ser Shinobi por mi familia._

 _-temblabas como una hoja cuando Tomoko tuvo a tu hijo en el hospital –recordó Minato sonriente_

 _-llore como un infante cuando Shio tuvo su primera fiebre, –recordó Goro serio- me pase toda una noche sentado junto a su cama._

 _-ojala pueda ser un padre como tu mi amigo, -le dijo Minato- tu que lo das todo por tu familia._

 _-ojala pudiera ser un hombre como tu Minato, -le sonrió Goro- tu lo darías todo por Konoha._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-así que era Kushina, -susurro mirando con tristeza la foto- Kushina Uzumaki, del remolino.

Konan y Tenten miraban sin entender nada, el agresivo hombre había bajado la guardia y parecía no luchar más.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Pensó Tenten- ¿Acaso conocía al Yondaime? ¿Por qué esta así por ver su imagen?

-su peligrosidad descendió a cero, -pensó Konan- no entiendo la relación que tenia con los padres de Naruto. Pero evidentemente no sabía que Naruto-kun, era hijo de Yondaime Hokage.

Cuando Goro al fin aparto los ojos del cuadro tenía una tristeza tal que parecía a punto de morir. Se movió rápido, pero Konan en lugar de detenerlo se aparto del camino dejándolo llegar a Tenten. Goro se arrodillo y abrazo a su hija tanta necesidad, con tanta tristeza que la chica tan solo se abrazo al cuello de su padre.

-no lo….sabia –dijo ahogado por la angustia- esperabas un…niño….yo no lo sabía…

-tenia miedo de decirlo, -susurro Tenten- tenía miedo de todo.

-¿El lo sabe? –Pregunto el hombre- ¿Está dispuesto a hacerse cargo?

\- esta de misión, el no lo sabe aun. -respondió Tenten- pero en mi corazón….siento que si lo cuidara.

-si ese Naruto es la mitad de lo que su padre era, -índico Goro- se casara contigo, y a mí me matara por destrozar su casa.

-no se preocupe, -señalo Konan barriendo el piso lleno de astillas y papeles- arreglare todo y esta… "visita"…nunca paso.

Esa misma noche, un hombre dejo una flor blanca en la vieja tumba del Yondaime. Había llorado su muerte en las garras del Kyuubi, había buscando a la misteriosa esposa con el niño para protegerlo. Le mintieron, le dijeron que Kyuubi había asesinado a la mujer de Minato con el niño aun en su vientre.

Después de eso, la nada misma. Nunca bajo al pueblo diariamente, nunca se preocupo por más que su propia familia. A menudo se enteraba de los conflictos externos entre clanes, y Goro Nakamura se preguntaba si había valido la pena tan inigualable sacrificio de Minato.

Solo dos veces en su vida como Shinobi estuvo a punto de morir. La primera, cuando un joven e imprudente Minato utilizo el Rasengan por primera vez contra Goro en un entrenamiento. El Nakamura no podía ser dañado. Razón por la cual, era uno de los pocos que podía darle batalla en un duelo al "rayo dorado de Konoha". Minato desarrollo ese Ninjutsu para por fin penetrar la defensa de Goro y por poco lo mata.

La segunda vez que estuvo por morir, fue cuando una de las colas del Kyuubi lo azoto contra el suelo como látigo. Su armadura natural le salvo la vida, pero el tremendo golpe le dejo inconsciente. Nunca supo que Minato utilizo el jutsu mortal para encerrar a la criatura en Naruto, matando a sus padres en el proceso.

-si me hubieras dicho la identidad de tu esposa, –susurro frente a la tumba en la fría noche- yo hubiera adoptado a tu hijo.

¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no le confió el secreto a su mejor amigo? Simple, porque toda la familia Nakamura hubiera estado en peligro.

-nunca dejaste de pensar en nosotros, -evoco Goro con profundo dolor- metiste a ese monstruo en tu propio hijo, sacrificaste tu vida y familia por nosotros. ¿Y te honramos? ¡No! –Furioso- yo me aparte de Konoha por mi dolor, todos maltrataron a tu niño como bestias salvajes. Y ahora yo…..intento matarlo. –Dolido- su crimen fue salvarnos a todos, terminar la guerra, hacer feliz a mi hija y volver a proteger Konoha. Su único crimen es ser un héroe….tal como lo fue su padre.

En un restaurant de Suna, en una noche estrellada del desierto, las hermanas Hyuuga, Temari, Sakura y Naruto cenaban festejando la reciente campeona del torneo. Hanabi estaba muy feliz, muy conversadora y atenta a todos los detalles de la noche. Quería receptar en su mente cada segundo de un día inolvidable.

Naruto estaba muy satisfecho con lo ocurrido, se había tomado los días anteriores para revisar Suna de arriba hacia abajo. No había rastros de criaturas en la aldea. Sus noches las pasaba con Sakura casi siempre. De la cual agradecía la pasión y el fuego que la pelirosa le aportaba todo el tiempo. Aun tenían ese asunto de la promesa por resolver. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que quería? ¿Acaso quería enloquecerlo con sexo para someterlo? Si era si, la tortura era muy placentera.

En el medio de la cena, Sakura a su lado lo miro con sus impresionantes jades verdosos. Y en esa mirada había promesa de otra noche de ataque sin fin.

Rato después, Hanabi se retiro por debía dormir, el día había sido largo y estaba muy cansada. Temari y Sakura se retiraron también, sabían que Naruto se debía una charla con Hinata y no querían interrumpir. La pelirosa sin embargo, antes de retirarse, le beso la mejilla al rubio y susurro:

-te espero en mi cuarto –mordiéndole el lóbulo izquierdo- Naru…..-suspirando

El rubio sonrió tontamente, y la vio irse por la calle deseando que el sueño no terminara. Aunque de esa noche, ciertamente alguna cosas cambiarían.

Hinata y Naruto caminaron por la aldea solos, el rubio relato todo lo ocurrido desde su vuelta a Konoha y Hinata paso más de un momento vergonzoso en esa charla. Naruto intento ser delicado, pero no pudo evitar admitirle a la chica que se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos para tenderle una trampa.  
Le pidió perdón….

Algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo, y le explico que hubiera peligrado su vida de no haber actuado así. Se despidieron al rato, algo se había roto entre ellos, costaría volver a charlar aunque solo fuera por amistad. Aunque Naruto al ver tan dolida a la Hyuuga, se prometió a si mismo que no jugaría mas con las mujeres. Era cruel, y aunque explotara por el chakra rojo, de ahora en mas, nada sería tan solo por diversión.

Naruto amaba a Sakura y Konan, eran como el oxigeno para él. Tenten le generaba cosas muy bonitas en el corazón. No por nada le había ofrecido casamiento, no era una pasión irracional como Sakura, ni una dependencia total como Konan. Tenten era dulzura del corazón, calor, afecto, miel.

Al volver a Konoha, Naruto se prometió tener una charla con las 3 mujeres. Ya no quería jugar más.

/

Sakura entro a la ducha en su baño y enjabono su bello cuerpo con cuidado. Sonreía, pensando en estar lista para él. Esa noche, era la última que estaría junto por algún tiempo. Naruto partiría con Hanabi por las aldeas Shinobi de cacería. Sakura sabia de las viejas andanzas del rubio por intermedio de Konan, pero tenía la certeza de que todo había cambiando en Naruto.

Tenía su promesa guardada aun, y esa noche, seria la definitiva unión para siempre. Nada podía interponerse.  
Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, ella no se resistía, lo tenía justo como quería. Loco por ella, adicto a ella, dependiente de ella. Naruto estaba a sus espaldas, Sakura se afirmo en la pared sintiendo el cálido aliento de su amante en el cuello.

-Naru…. –rogo excitada por las caricias- no me hagas esperar…

Dos horas en la ducha, y tres más en la cama. Amándose salvajemente, demostrándose que eran el uno para el otro.

Casi las 8 de la mañana, ambos recostados en la cama susurraban cosas sin sueño. En 30 minutos tocaba levantarse y seria el último día en Sunagakure. Naruto había complacido a Sakura de maneras que ella ni sospechaba antes de este viaje. Ambos eran salvajes o tiernos según se lo propusieran. No podían negar cuanto le excitaba el cuerpo del otro.

-Naruto…..-susurro ella apenas- ¿sabes que te amo verdad?

El no respondió. Hubiese querido decirle lo mismo. Pero la expectativa de esa "promesa en blanco" no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-se que estas enfadado conmigo por el asunto de la promesa, –dijo ella acercándose y besándole los labios- pero te aseguro….no, te prometo que seremos muy felices.

-entonces…..dime qué quieres.

Sakura guardo silencio. Iba a decirle, pero por alguna razón no pudo. Lo veía nervioso y ofuscado. Y el asunto comenzaba a agradarle cada vez menos. Naruto no era un conquistador atrapado, no era el típico hombre al que una mujer debía domar. Sakura se abrazo a él y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del hombre, comenzó a preguntarse qué tanto lo amaba.

Tenerlo no era suficiente, sino lo veía feliz. Ser egoísta era quererlo tan solo para ella. Amarlo….era querer verlo feliz.

Konan estaría destrozada, Tenten sufriría mucho. Extrañamente Sakura comenzó a pensar en esas mujeres con pena. Konan ya estaría muerta de no ser por Naruto, había sonreído como nunca los últimos meses gracias a él. Sería devastador comprobar que Naruto ya no estaría, sin dudas lo seria.

En cuanto a Tenten, Sakura recordó que esa chica jamás había tenido novio o pretendiente. Nunca nadie se había fijado en ella como lo hizo Naruto. Y ahora que por fin un hombre la apreciaba, quedaría sola y deprimida sin él.

No se atrevió a sellar la promesa, tuvo miedo que la respuesta de Naruto, fuera lo peor que le sucediera en la vida.

Naruto pensaba en otras cosas. Habían pasado varios días desde que extrajo la serpiente del cuerpo de Hinata. La chica no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, su memoria estaba dañada por la violencia que se genero al quitarle la criatura, tal vez no la recuperaría nunca.

Naruto tenía que encontrar a esas criaturas a como diera lugar, y esperar que en Konoha no sucediera nada grave hasta su regreso. Si bien no había sentido la presencia de otra criatura en la hoja, no era para descontar que por allí rondara otro Orochimaru en potencia. Tenía que apresurarse, dejar mucho tiempo a Konan sola no era buena idea. Y no podía enviar a sus marionetas hacia Konoha, las necesitaba a todas para rastrear criaturas en aldeas pequeñas, mientras el recorría las grandes.

Cuando los equipos de Konoha partieron de regreso a su aldea, Sakura se despidió de Naruto con el corazón en la mano. Ambos fingieron no recordar la promesa, ambos fingieron que no existía. Naruto por que seguramente Sakura le pediría lo imposible. Sakura por que presentía que pedirle lo que deseaba la alejaría más de la felicidad de lo que la acercaría. Esa promesa en blanco, quedo en el aire, en uno o dos meses, hablarían más tranquilos en Konoha. Pero en esos momentos, había demasiado en juego como para apurarse.

Naruto y Gaara se despidieron como siempre, dando la mano al amigo que mayormente comprendía sobre el otro. Una vida similar que los unía en sufrimientos del pasado y alegrías del presente. Naruto no pudo evitar confiarle a su amigo el "problema" con Kyuubi. Al final de cuentas, para eso están los amigos, para guardar secretos.

Naruto uso la invocación de los sapos para trasportarse junto a Hanabi desde país del viento a la frontera del país del fuego con el agua. Con ese jutsu se ahorraría casi dos semanas de viaje. Naruto tuvo que exponer su propio chakra para ello (ya que el Kyuubi es muy caótico para las técnicas ermitañas de trasportación) y junto a Hanabi iniciaron la carrera hacia Kirigakure, primer destino del viaje.

Hanabi consulto sobre la prisa que su sensei parecía llevar y el rubio respondió que visitarían muchas aldeas en poco tiempo. Así que era menester apresurarse. Corrieron a gran velocidad entre los árboles y Hanabi tan solo se preguntaba a sí misma, sobre que futuras técnicas le enseñaría alguien tan sorprendente como Naruto-sensei.

Fin del capítulo.


	22. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21: DECISIONES**

**SPOILER:**

Algunos días después, los equipos de Konoha llegaron a su aldea. Tsunade recibió de Hinata y Sakura todos los informes referidos al examen. Confirmaron el viaje de Naruto junto a Hanabi por entrenamiento y puntualizaron que volvería en un par de meses.

Cuando Hinata salió de la oficina, Sakura completo el informe hablando de las criaturas y lo sucedido en total. La Hokage se sorprendió por lo ocurrido, por los alcances de Orochimaru, y sobre todo por el asunto de Hinata. Los Hyuuga últimamente actuaban demasiado raro, era menester vigilar mejor sus movimientos.

Al salir de la oficina, Sakura pasó por la mansión Uzumaki a dejar una carta de Naruto. Durante el viaje, sintió muchas ansias de abrirla y leer su contenido. Pero Naruto había confiado en ella, no podía leer palabras que no le pertenecían.

Konan recibió el sobre con naturalidad, no existía la posibilidad de que alguien abriera o manipulara ese mensaje. Estaba hecho de un papel especial que la peliazul había entregado a Naruto. Solo Konan podía abrirlo sin que le explote en las manos.

Tenten y Sakura charlaban en el comedor mientras tanto. La pelirosa se desayuno las novedades últimas como la mudanza de Tenten, y la posterior visita de su padre. Goro además, apareció al día siguiente de su ataque, con una puerta nueva y dinero para Tenten. Coloco y aseguro el nuevo portal, volvió a pedir disculpas por su actitud y solo sugirió que tendría una seria charla con Naruto, en cuanto volviera a Konoha.

Konan leyó en la carta, lo sucedido con Hinata en Suna. La misión de cacería por las aldeas y la compañía de Hanabi como excusa para no delatarse. Naruto sin embargo, no le informo del asunto "Sakura", ni de la promesa. Esas cosas, solo podían tratarse frente a frente.  
En el asunto físico, el rubio le escribió que los insectos Aburame habían tenido éxito, aunque este remedio solo duraría un par de meses aproximadamente. Prometió finalmente, que no andaría de pervertido por el mundo. Al volver a Konoha….arreglaría todos los asuntos de una vez.

En el comedor de la mansión Hyuuga, los consejeros Homura y Koharu se reunieron con lord Hiashi para escuchar el informe sobre los exámenes de Hinata. Con la cabeza baja, sonriendo tímidamente y sentada sobre sus rodillas, Hinata describió los combates finales de su hermana menor Hanabi. Así mismo, se baso en lo que Naruto y Sakura le habían contado de los días anteriores y no menciono su pérdida de memoria ni cualquier aspecto raro del viaje vivido. La presencia de los consejeros le hacían dudar y prefirió callar. Evaluó fuerza y velocidad de Hanabi, las técnicas que desarrollo, y remarco los evidentes beneficios que obtuvo la niña.

-a juzgar por su informe Hinata-Hime – intervino Homura- la pequeña a progresado formidablemente. ¿Pero qué relación tiene Uzumaki Naruto con ella?

-¿Re….lacion? –dudo Hinata nerviosa

-la consejera se refiere a como Naruto-san observa a su estudiante –puntualizo Koharu- ¿está entrenando una alumna, una compañera…..o una futura esposa?

Hinata no sabía que pensar, pero el comentario no el agrado en lo absoluto. ¿Qué querían de Naruto? ¿Qué pretendían en realidad de Hanabi?

-yo diría…-indico en un susurro- que entrena a su pequeña hermana.

El gesto de disgusto y decepción fue evidente en Hiashi y los consejeros. Sus miradas se cruzaron seriamente, y cuando los ancianos iban a hablar nuevamente, Hiashi se anticipo:

-es todo Hinata, -serio- retírate y dile a Neji que venga.

Se levanto la chica y una puntada le presionó el cerebro. Una visión, los consejeros y su padre escuchando atentamente sus indicaciones en ese mismo salón. Ella mostrándoles un mapa y señalando varios puntos con cruces negras de tinta.

Cabeceo de pronto y esas imágenes se fueron. Abandono el comedor en silencio y preguntándose ¿Qué eran esas imágenes? Fue tan claro, tan real. Como si hubiera sucedido alguna vez. ¿Acaso…comenzaba a recuperar la memoria?

Al retirarse la chica, Koharu y Homura miraron con gravedad al líder de los Hyuuga.

-mi hija se ve diferente, -evaluó Hiashi- estoy dudando de su utilidad para la misión. Aunque concuerdo con Naruto Uzumaki en que la variedad y muchos jutsu harán muy fuerte a Hanabi. Es una lástima que ese hombre no se comprometa al matrimonio con mi familia. Si ninguna de mis hijas lo atrae, si su alumna ha evoluciona tan rápido, es muy peligroso como enemigo…..así que debe ser eliminado.

Luego de algunos días de descanso, Sakura llego al hospital para cumplir  
su horario de trabajo normal. Entro al consultorio, se coloco su fina chaqueta blanca, y se dispuso a poner al día los documentos atrasados. Ino apareció por el lugar 10 minutos después, la saludo y enseguida le arranco lo sucedido en Suna, y su reacción ante la picante "novedad", fue muy a su estilo:

-¡¿Qué hiciste queeee?! –Grito Ino causando un estruendo en la pequeña oficina- ¿con Naruto?

Sakura asintió algo avergonzada, no le gustaba la manera escandalosa de hablar que tenia Ino, cuando se refería a esos temas íntimos.

-¡frentona que lanzada! –Se burlo la rubia- ¿Luna de miel anticipada?

-¡Ino-puerca, que no me digas "frentona"!

-ya ya, -le calmo Ino- cuéntame con lujo de detalles tus nochecitas de Suna –con gesto perverso

-no…..no….me pidas detalles –balbuceo Sakura toda roja

-ah…no seas malita, -le pincho la rubia- siempre se me hizo que detrás de esa fachada de "virgen pura", se esconde una guarra de campeonato ji ji ji

-grrrr… ¡Ino-puerca! – le señalo con un dedo- ¡No te hagas ideas perversas que aquí la cerda eres tú!

(nota del autor: ¡si claro!)

-lo admito, -respondió traviesa Ino- pero al menos yo si confió mis sentimientos y gustos…..no como… "otras" –mirándola fijamente

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-no lo sé, -se alejo del escritorio fingiéndose despreocupada- a la que le calce el zapato que se lo ponga –parafraseo divertida- ¿O no eras tú la que lloraba hace semanas con eso de: "Buaaaa –imitando lagrimas con los dedos en su rostro- Naruto ya no me amaaaa" –fingiendo un puchero

Sakura estaba cabreada como nunca, se levanto de su silla dispuesta a irse y no continuar la charla con su amiga. Ino dejo pasar a su lado, y la abrazo por la espalda poniéndole ambas manos en los senos al grito de:

-¡No me dejes corazón! –Apoyando la cara en la espalda de Sakura- cuéntamelo todo o moriré de curiosidad.

-¡Kiaaaa! ¡Deja de tocarme ahí! –apartándose roja- ¡Pervertida!

Sakura se dio vuelta para golpearla y ambas se miraron frente a frente. La carcajada de Ino fue tan estruendosa que Sakura no pudo evitar reír también. Era inútil luchar, su amiga Ino le ganaba siempre el lado débil a la pelirosa.

Minutos después, Sakura había confesado casi todo lo ocurrido, la rubia Yamanaka se había quedado de piedra. Finalmente, luego de la descripción de lo "físico", Sakura señalo en un suspiro:

-Naruto es…..yo…lo amo. –sonrisita tierna

Ino sonrió también, no fue lo que Sakura había dicho sino como lo había dicho. Le llegaba del corazón, no había dudas. Ino recordó que desde niñas, la pequeña pelirosa era todo lo insegura y tímida que alguien podía ser. Pero había crecido, había madurado.

-lo harás muy feliz –aseguro la rubia- aunque estoy sorprendida que lo aceptaras en su situación, con lo tozuda que sueles ser pero….

-¿Qué situación? –interrogo Sakura- por fin logre conquistarlo –sonriendo

-(¡Ay no!) –Pensó Ino alarmada- (no me gusta cómo suena eso) Dime… ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

-logre….que él me diera su palabra.

Ino no lo podía creer, ni siquiera hacía falta preguntar qué tipo de promesa pediría Sakura, era a esa altura, demasiado obvio. ¿Naruto dejando de lado a Konan y Tenten? Era lógico que Ino fuera solo un asunto "físico". Al fin y al cabo la misma Ino había puesto esa barrera. ¿Pero dejar a Konan….su mejor amiga? ¿Y dejar a la madre de su hijo?  
Ino cayó en la cuenta enseguida de algo importante, Naruto aun no sabía del embarazo de Tenten, y Sakura….al parecer tampoco.

-Sakura….-dijo seria la rubia- define exactamente… "conquistarlo". –preocupada

-lo amo, el me ama –indico la rosa- sin culpas, sin temores. El dejara de andar de pervertido porque….

Ino dejo de escucharla, estaba frente a ella, veía como la pelirosa movía los labios, pero los latidos de su corazón no la dejaban escuchar. Tenía algunas cosas para contarle, y no eran buenas noticias para las pretensiones de Sakura.

-amiga, -dijo fría la rubia- cariño…..hay algo que necesitas saber. –Pelirosada la miraba atenta- veras….hace algunas semanas…..Tenten-san vino por una consulta al hospital. La atendí personalmente y este….

-no entiendo, -confundida- ¿acaso está enferma?

-no precisamente, -respondió la rubia nerviosa- Sakura…mejor siéntate un rato para que te lo diga… ¿si?

/

Cuando Sakura se entero del embarazo, dio un puñetazo tan violento contra una pared de la oficina, que 4 consultorios se derrumbaron. Hubo 14 heridos y media ala del hospital quedo inhabilitada por 1 semana. Seguramente le hubieran caído terribles sanciones, incluso cárcel por daños a la propiedad de la aldea. Pero Tsunade intervino y la cubrió de las protestas de los consejeros.

La Hokage supo del embarazo de la chica Nakamura por intermedio de Ino, y supuso correctamente que ese había sido el desencadenante de la furia de Sakura. La pelirosa al principio quiso salir de cacería para asesinar a Tenten por aprovechada, pero Ino le conto todo el asunto y la tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo.

Tuvo la rubia que acompañar a su amiga muchas horas durante los 7 días de suspensión que le cupieron por el desastre del hospital. Sabiendo lo que sufría, sabiendo que ahora, sería muy difícil que Sakura le pidiera a Naruto abandonar a Tenten, con un hijo en camino.

Cierta noche, Ino visito a su amiga en su departamento. Cenaron y charlaron buscando que Sakura descargara su frustración, sin recurrir al homicidio:

-¿Qué voy a hacer Ino? –Pregunto Sakura café en mano- ¿Por qué todo sucede de esta forma tan cruel?

-esto no es un cuento de hadas Sakura –le respondió la rubia- la vida real, está llena de momentos tristes y patéticos.

-el….me prometió...-declaro dolida Sakura- el me ama…. ¿por qué tendrá un hijo con ella?

-Naruto no lo sabe, y Tenten no asistió a las lecciones de seducción para Kunoichi. Nunca aprendió a controlar el chakra de esa manera, no fue culpa de nadie.

-todo fue un sueño, -sonrió tristemente Sakura- en Suna, todo fue una fantasía. Tenten será su esposa y….

-Tenten-san y Konan-san. –completo Ino

-¡¿Qué queeee?!

-hable con Konan-san el otro día, -aseguro Ino- me dijo que en el caso de Naruto, la junta de clanes le hará una excepción. Algo sobre la necesidad de resurgir el clan Uzumaki.

Sakura se abrazo a sí misma, y casi ahogada exclamo:

-esto es una pesadilla, ¿Cómo pueden aceptar….

-¿compartirlo?

Sakura elevo la vista y encontró a Ino sonriéndose. Algo no estaba completamente claro en ese gesto.

-dime lo que sabes, tú conoces algo sobre Naruto que yo no. –Seria- algo le ocurre a mi Naruto. Y tú lo sabes.

-es correcto, se algo que tu ignoras, pero no viene al caso sobre lo que tu como mujer, debes elegir.

-¿elegir? Es Naruto quien debería elegir, dime que ocurre.

\- no, -contestó Ino con simpleza- el confió en mi, y cumpliré.

-soy tu amiga –le chantajeo Sakura- dímelo.

-eres mi mejor amiga, -le corrigió Ino- y es por eso que no te lo digo.

-yo….no lo entiendo.

-deja de tratar de entender, ¡siente maldita sea! ¡Deja las culpas de lado! ¡Deja lo que no hiciste y comienza a hacerlo!

Sakura sentía tanta confusión dentro suyo. Por un lado lo amaba profundamente, pero por el otro lado del corazón, no podría soportar ver a su Naruto en brazos de otra mujer. Compartirlo era algo que no cabía como posibilidad.

-el me hizo una promesa, -seria- yo lo amo y no me va a dejar. No lo voy a permitir.

Ino negó con la cabeza, por un lado entendía la lógica de su amiga. Naruto era todo de ella, la vida entera había sido así. Y si sumaban las noches apasionadas de Suna, eso resultaba en una feroz resistencia en Sakura, a compartir al amor de su vida. Pero Naruto podía morir, su cuerpo le reclamaba en esos excesos de energía que no tenia elección. Para bien o mal, Naruto no sería de una sola mujer.

-no te ayudare a destruirlo y destruirte.-declaro la rubia retirándose hacia la salida-tú buscas tener solo para ti a Naruto. Nada más te importa, ni su felicidad, ni su salud, ni su vida. Quieres poseerlo y alegrarte por ello. (No sabes cuántas vidas destruirás en el proceso)

-yo no dije eso, ni es lo que pienso. –Se defendió Sakura- pero Naruto tendrá que elegir si….

-Naruto no tiene elección, solo tú y nosotras. No iba a decirte esto porque te quiero, pero visto que nada mas te importa….yo también siento cosas por Naruto-kun.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, como si las palabras de Ino las atara con una cuerda imaginaria de dolor. Se miraron y Sakura sentía la hiel de la irritación recorrerle la garganta.

-¿Qué…..significa….-susurro conteniéndose con dificultad- esto de… "siento cosas"?

-significa, que mientras fingía que no me interesaba, mientras se suponía que solo era una diversión para mi…..me encontré pensando en sus caricia como algo vital para mí.

Sakura no pudo decir nada, su mejor amiga, casi su hermana estaba también enamorada de Naruto. Ino nunca se había enamorado en su edad adulta. Lejos del capricho juvenil por Sasuke, nunca se había enamorado de verdad.

A Ino Yamanaka en tanto, le gustaba Naruto. No era ese loco amor como Sakura, pero si el suficiente aprecio para no querer verlo morir. Ino supo que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que protegerlo de sí mismo, aunque lastimara a Sakura ahora, luego la pelirosa se lo agradecería.

-Ino…..-susurro la rosa casi sin fuerzas- tú no puedes decirme esto. Sabes lo que sufrí sin él estos años, y ahora tu vienes y….

-hace rato hablamos sobre opciones –interrumpió Ino ya abriendo la puerta de salida- ¿Qué me dirías si yo te diera a elegir entre tener a Naruto un solo año y perderlo? O ¿compartirlo con otras esposas y tenerlo toda tu vida?

Las preguntas la descolocaron, así como el sentido de esas opciones. Sakura tan solo atino a responder:

-¿Qué significa eso?

-no te diré mas, pero créeme Sakura…..esas son tus opciones para el futuro. (Espero que elijas bien, por todas nosotras)-retirándose del lugar 

PASARON CASI DOS MESES:

Naruto y Hanabi recorrieron una por una las aldeas, uno por uno los países. La niña disfruto mucho del viaje y absorbió los conocimientos de su sensei. Ambos descubrieron con agrado, que el segundo elemento fuerte en Hanabi, era nada menos que el Futon. El viento, algo extraño en una Hyuuga más tendenciosos al Suiton, Katon y Raiton. Naruto la entreno duramente, con la pasión que ella misma tenia por mejorar, Hanabi recibió toda la calidez que no encontraba en su padre, todo el cariño y la atención.

Casi dos meses, ese fue el tiempo record que marcaron Naruto y Hanabi recorriendo los países. En Kirigakure, dos parásitos y la Mizukage persiguiendo a Naruto, ofreciéndole hasta lo que no tiene para que se quede. Hanabi se mostro muy impresionada por el nuevo entrenamiento de su sensei, y molesta por que las mujeres no dejaban de rondarlo. La Mizukage les dio dos habitaciones a Naruto y Hanabi en su estadía en Kiri.

El cuarto de Naruto era amplio, con una gran cama señorial y arreglado como para un príncipe. El cuarto de Hanabi (dos puertas más allá en el pasillo de esa mansión) era más simple con cama individual y pocos arreglos. Aunque aun así confortable. Naruto sospecho que la Mizukage no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta y por lo tanto se previno contra altercados:

-Hanabi-chan –sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece ocupar mi cuarto las primeras noches? Veras….te exijo demasiado y quiero que descanses muy bien. Tú debes estar acostumbrada a lugares amplios en tu casa no?

-si…..-sonrojada- pero sensei usted no debe dormir en mi cuarto. Es muy pequeño para alguien de rango "Sannin". Creo que soportare perfectamente sin necesidad de….

-no no no….-dejandola en el cuarto que le habían asignado a Naruto previamente- cambiaremos de cuartos algunas noches para que estés cómoda. Descansa bien que entrenaremos muy duro mientras mis títeres revisan la aldea.

Hanabi asintió dudando aun de las explicaciones. Pero no podía dudar de su sensei, no de Naruto que la trataba siempre como una princesa y la protegía. Seguro tenía una buena razón para hacer aquello.

Una noche, 3 días después de haber llegado a Kiri. Hanabi se despertó en la oscuridad de la habitación de Naruto desde la gran cama apenas abrió un ojo. Había sentido movimientos raros, cosa extraña porque su puerta estaba con llave y tenía dos sellos explosivos para visitante inesperados. Hanabi no se confiaba al estar en una aldea….digamos desconocida para ella.

Alguien la abrazo por detrás, ella sintió la calidez de un cuerpo y nerviosa imagino que era su sensei. ¡Que pervertido! ¡Meterse en el cuarto y cama con ella! estaba toda avergonzada, quería gritar, pero también quería estar abrazada con el toda la noche. Naruto-sensei, que hombre guapo y encantador. Que cariñoso y bueno era. ¿A poco no sería el esposo ideal?

-¿que estas pensando Hanabi? –se reprocho mentalmente- aléjalo, que no te sienta nerviosa.

-uuummm por fin pude venir de visita –dijo una sensual voz detrás de Hanabi- está muy oscuro pero es el cuarto indicado. Ven aquí muñeco que tenemos toda la noche para gozar.

Hanabi comenzó a sudar, se atraganto con la femenina voz en su espalda y solo pudo gritar:

-KIIIIIAAAAA! –Saltando de la cama – AUXILIO NARUTO-SENSEI, ME QUIEREN VIOLAR!

Hanabi gritaba espantada y solo vestía una camiseta blanca como nieve hasta las rodillas y una braguita del mismo tono. Activo su Byakugan ante la confusión de la visitante y comenzó a atacarla.

-AUXILIOOOOO –atacándola arriba de la cama- UNA INTRUSAAAAAA!

Toda la mansión se despertó claramente alarmados como en estado de guerra. Naruto y los demás Shinobi resguardados allí entraron forzando la puerta y se encontraron con el más raro espectáculo. Hanabi le lanzaba a la Mizukage todo lo que tenía a la mano. Floreros, cuadros, sillas, armas. La pelirroja miro a Naruto llegar y furiosa declaro:

-este era tu cuarto! –Eludiendo los ataques de Hanabi- ¿Por qué no estabas aquí?

-¡muérete! ¡Muérete! Pervertidaaaa- le lanzaba armas cargadas de chakra

-¡Mizukage-sama! –Gritaron los ninja que aparecieron de otras habitaciones- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ette….etto….-gotita en la cara- resulta que oí un ruido….y este…creí que alguien podía estar atacando a esta "adorable niña"

Hanabi en tanto estaba abrazada al vientre de Naruto, (de remera y bóxer naranja) y casi le lloraba diciendo que había tenido mucho miedo porque la vieja esa le había dado un susto de muerte y….

-¡¿A quién le llamas "vieja", cría del demonio?! –Estallo la Mizukage tratando de acomodarse el kimono azul por que los hombres que la veían se habían quedado embobados- ¡Tú ni siquiera deberías haber estado aquí!

-tranquila Hanabi-chan –Naruto se agacho abrazándola- yo estoy aquí….solo tranquila….todo fue una confusión.

Hanabi se abrazo a su sensei y estaba tan a gusto que le costó recordar la poca ropa que llevaba encima para lo "cercana" que estaba a su rubio maestro. Pero al hacerlo, tuvo una reacción más típica de Hinata que de ella misma. La comenzaron a temblar las rodillas…..y se desmayo.

Naruto la llevo en brazos a la cama y la tapo con las cobijas. Le acaricio el cabello y le pidió perdón por haberla metido en ese lio. El rubio quería evitar a Mizukage, para no involucrarse más en cuestiones sexuales con más mujeres. El tema de Hinata le había calado hondo y no quería herir más a las chicas. Konan, Tenten, Sakura y tal vez Ino eran las mujeres con las que quería estar. Ya nadie más entraría en lo orbita de Naruto.

Iwagakure, 3 parásitos. Naruto descubrió una manera parcial de combatir el exceso de chakra en su piel. Inflingiendose heridas en el cuerpo. Gastaba parte de su exceso en curarse. Era doloroso, pero al menos no traicionaba sus sentimientos por las mujeres de Konoha.  
En el país del hierro, fueron 4 samurái los infectados. Pero al llegar

Naruto, todos ellos se habían suicidado, para impedir a las criaturas tomar el control. Murieron por la paz. Fue en ese tiempo que Hanabi ya controlaba con suficiencia el elemento Futon. Naruto empezaría a enseñarle técnicas para mejorar sus habilidades.

En Kumogakure había 5 parásitos, fue la etapa más difícil ya que 2 Shinobi estaban casi poseídos en su totalidad, uno de ellos murió al intentar extraerle la criatura. Naruto había barrido las demás aldeas más pequeñas con sus aliados. Madara, Kabuto, Yamato, Fu, Torune rastrearon y eliminaron a las criaturas en aldeas más "civiles". Orochimaru debía ser totalmente borrado sin dejar rastros. Naruto puso el alma para lograrlo. Poco a poco además, lograba conocerse más con Hanabi, disfrutando los entrenamientos y el tiempo juntos.

Cierta vez, en una tarde soleada de Kumogakure, Naruto y su estudiante comían un helado y charlaban viendo la puesta del sol. Como surgida de la nada, la pregunta de la chica que se había hecho mil veces a sí misma, debería ahora responderla su sensei:

-¿Naruto-sensei porque me eligió? –Dijo apenada- ¿Por qué….me entrena?  
Naruto la miro de reojo, ella le desvió la vista algo incomoda. Finalmente….

-veo que es importante para ti saberlo – le sonrió el- de acuerdo, creo que estas lista para conocer.

Hanabi contuvo la respiración ¿Qué le diría? ¿Seria por su talento? ¿Por su Byakugan? ¿Por qué si?

-hace años en los exámenes Chunnin, enfrente a tu primo Neji. –Recordó Naruto- el me relato las desgracias de su padre y la familia secundaria. Dijo que todos tenían un destino y el suyo estaba ya escrito.

-pues creo que será líder de clan –señalo Hanabi- Hinata y yo seremos casadas y el podrá cambiar las leyes de los Hyuuga.

-no lo hará, -aseguro Naruto- se ha preparado para ser líder y su costo es obedecer los mandatos de los ancianos. Tu padre le heredara el liderazgo y Neji por poder, no cambiara nada.

-Es probable –razono Hanabi seriamente- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con usted?

-durante nuestra pelea le hice a Neji una promesa, si él no podía cambiar su destino….yo lo haría por él.

Hanabi guardo silencio y se concentro aparentemente en su helado, pero evaluaba con cuidado las palabras del hombre junto a ella. Luego de algunos minutos sugirió:

-ni Hokage-sama tiene el poder para cambiar las leyes internas de mi clan  
–seria- es por eso…que usted…. –comprendiendo

-te entrene por una razón, prometí cambiar el destino de rama secundaria y tu, -sonriendo- como la nueva líder del clan Hyuuga, serás la que lo haga por mí.

Hanabi sonrió, era halagador para ella que Naruto-sensei la estimara tanto. Que la viera como una mujer capaz de liderar al poderoso clan de los Hyuuga. Pero al fin y cabo, era aun muy joven para ello:

-¿y si no lo consigo? –susurro confundida- ¿y si no…soy lo suficiente para…?

-confía en tu corazón, -le señalo Naruto- la voluntad que veo en ti, te llevara hasta las estrellas. La voluntad lo es todo Hanabi-chan….siempre recuérdalo.

Hanabi no hablo mas por unos minutos, su mente y corazón bullían incansables. Algo profundo y fuerte se decidía en su interior. Finalmente, una hora después de la charla, justo al volver al hotel, la niña de perlados orbes anuncio:

-sensei, –logrando que él la mire- usted hizo una promesa hace mucho tiempo. Y veo que lo ha dado todo para cumplirla. Permítame prometerle que me convertiré en líder del clan Hyuuga, y eliminare toda esa basura del Souke y el Bouke.

Naruto solo le sonrió, acaricio el largo y oscuro cabello que siempre adornaba a la niña diciendo:

-se que lo harás, -asintiendo- esa es la razón por la que te entreno.

Juntos retornaron del campo de entrenamiento, directo en el corazón de Kumo. Naruto le dijo a Hanabi que le había llegado un mensaje con los sapos de la Hokage. Traía una carta de Konan que le comentaba la mudanza de Tenten. Naruto no se sintió mal por esto, ya que el mismo se lo había ofrecido a la castaña, y esto se sumo a lista de asuntos por resolver en Konoha.

Hanabi en tanto, guardaba un interrogante en el corazón que ni siquiera se atrevía a compartir con su sensei. Si su hermana Hinata estaba infectada ¿Cuántos mas habría en Konoha con ese problema? Naruto-sensei le había explicado que era improbable por que las fechas entre la infección de Hinata y la muerte de Kabuto eran muy cercanas. Pero Hanabi reflexiono que su padre se comportaba muy diferente desde hace tiempo. Tal vez…. No…. Seguramente eran ideas suyas.

Fin del capítulo.


	23. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22: AMOR QUE DUELE**

**SPOILER:**

En los dos meses que Naruto estuvo de viaje por los distintos países, Konoha tuvo sus propios acontecimientos:

En un cuarto de la mansión Uzumaki, Tenten abrió sus ojos suavemente. Se incorporo apenas y el sol se colaba en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, y tenía una bandeja con el desayuno junto a ella, en la mesita de luz. Pensó en Konan, pero enseguida noto una mujer a los pies de su cama…

-¡buen día hija!

-AAHHH! –Se espanto ante la aparición de su madre- ¿mama que haces aquí?

-no te asustes – le sonrió la mujer- y come…come mucho para que mi nietito crezca fuerte y sano – como si le hablara a una niña pequeña

-pero…..pero…. ¿como entraste? –susurro confundida Tenten

-por la puerta naturalmente, – dándole de comer en la boca- abre grande…. Que mama estará contigo hasta que….

-apartándole la cuchara- ¡Mama! ¡Que no soy una niña, por Kami-sama! ¿Papa ya te lo conto todo?

-por supuesto que sí –sonriendo- apenas llego a casa que se largo a llorar como niñato.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo –levantando las manos en señal de rendición- pero no puedes entrar así a esta casa, el otro día Konan-san casi mato a papa por entrar de….

-tu padre y tu hermano están en el comedor –le aclaro Tomoko- Goro dijo que esta mansión es insegura para un bebe y viene a arreglarla porque….

Mientras Tomoko hablaba, Tenten se levanto de la cama y se cambio enseguida. Bajo del segundo piso acompañada de su madre (aun hablando) por las escaleras, directo al comedor. Allí estaba Goro anotando en una libreta y señalando cada rincón de la sala, seguido por Shio que cargaba dos cajas de herramientas.

-yo digo que recubramos todos los muros con empapelado relleno –indico Shio- el niño estará como rodeado por colchones.

-no es mala idea, -apunto Goro- y las puertas deben ser más anchas. No quiero que Tenten se golpee su panza, cuando este gorda como tambor.

Tenten los miraba, gotita en la cara, como si fuera ingenieros con cascos amarillos y todo. Tratando la mansión como si fuera un lugar libre para introducir reformas.

-Konan-san, me va a matar –pensó Tenten deprimida

Goro vio a su hija en el tercer peldaño de los escalones y bramo:

-¡Buen día hijaaa! –Yendo hacia ella y abrazándola con la fuerza de un oso- ¿Cómo está esta mañana mi futuro forjador de armas?

-¡Papa! –Golpeándole la espalda sin éxito- tengo 1 mes y medio de embarazo nada más, ¡Suéltame que ya estoy morada!

-Ja ja ja saludable esta la madraza ¿No Shio? –decía muy feliz el padre soltándola

-si, -fue la sola respuesta del hermano- aunque….esta casa es una trampa mortal.

-¿Una….qué? –consulto Tenten al instante que su madre la abrazaba por detrás asintiendo.

-¡mira este borde! –Señalando el marco de una puerta- ¡está muy áspero! –Todo rojo de vergüenza- ¡y mira esta mesa! –Señalándola acusadoramente- ¡esta filosa! ¡Debería ser redonda!

-por Kami….-pensaba Tenten- ¿todos los días será así?

Rato después, los 4 Nakamura se sentaron a desayunar como en su casa (pese a las protestas de Tenten) todos hablaban al mismo tiempo sugiriendo locas ideas sobre cómo rodear y proteger a Tenten y su hijo.

-¡Mañana mismo anunciare a Konoha el compromiso de mi hija con Naruto Uzumaki! –Declaro Goro golpeando la mesa con su puño- ¡que todos sepan lo que les ocurrirá si lastiman a mi bebe!

-papa, -gotita en la cara- no es necesario por ahora ¿si? ¿El compromiso?, Ni siquiera Naruto-kun sabe que estoy…..estoy…..ya saben.

-yo digo que compremos muebles nuevos, -añadió Shio mirando alrededor- este Naruto parece un miserable con lo desnudo que está este comedor. No quiero que nada le falte a mi sobrino.

-¡Esta sin muebles porque papa los destrozo todos, la vez que vino a buscarme! –Estallo Tenten, esquivando la cuchara de su madre que intentaba darle de comer en la boca- ¡mama ya déjame que estoy llena!

-ay….que linda…-declaro Tomoko sonriente- el primer cambio hormonal de la futura mamá- brillito en los ojos- pero come, que debes alimentarte por tres ahora.

-¿Por…..tres? –preguntaron confundidos los demás Nakamura de la mesa

-¡Claro, ji ji ji! –Ilusionada- anoche soñé que Tenten tenía gemelos

Goro y Shio se quedaron mirando al horizonte emocionados, Tenten intentaba callar a su madre con gestos pero la mujer seguía en suyo soñando despierta:

-¿se imaginan cuando nazcan los gemelos? –Manos en el rostro, sonrojada- ambos rubios, igualitos a su padre, ¡Kiiaaa!

-pero con ojos avellana –complemento Shio- el sello Nakamura.

-serán mis preciosos alumnos –indico Goro sumado a la fantasía colectiva- aprenderán a forjar como el abuelo y manipular armas como expertos.

-¡Auxilio, auxilio, auxilio! –Rogaba Tenten para sí misma- ¡El "Amor" de mi familia me va a matar!

En eso apareció Konan, traía un kimono negro bien cómodo y suelto. Tenía polvo en el cuerpo y algunas manchas de tierra en el rostro, producto del trabajo en su jardín del traspatio. Solía ocupar las mañanas en el, casi siempre. Y recién por los gritos de los Nakamura se alerto que estaban en su casa.

Todos se le quedaron mirándola, Konan y su típica expresión sin emociones los observo seriamente. Ya era la tercera vez en 9 días que cambiaba la cerradura de la puerta, pero Goro siempre la abría.  
La suplica en la mirada de Tenten fue muy evidente. Un gesto claro de "sálvame", que sin embargo Konan, interpreto de manera equivocada. La peliazul tomo un trapo y se limpio el rostro suavemente. El silencio del comedor solo se rompió al momento que Konan pregunto:

-¿se quedan a almorzar?

Esos meses fueron de grandes revuelos en la mansión Uzumaki. Todo parecía marchar sobre rieles al principio, pero una noche cuando los Nakamura cenaban junto a Konan e Ino, la rubia Yamanaka se le ocurrió decir que ese bebe en el vientre de Tenten tendría mucho amor con tantos hermanitos y madres rondándole.

-¿madres –fue la consulta de Goro- ¿Cómo que madres?

-es lógico, -declaro Konan con total falta de oportunidad – todas las esposas de Naruto-kun serán como madres de sus hijos.

-¿Esposas? –trago duro Shio mirando de reojo a su padre

Tenten intento callar a las mujeres que continuaban echando leña al fuego sin darse por enteradas:

-Sakura, Tenten-san, Konan-san –enumero Ino con sus dedos- (y si hay un lugarcito….yo también estoy dispuesta)

-¿tres? –pregunto Tomoko mirando a su esposo echar espuma por la boca

-¡No nos adelantemos! –exclamo Tenten muy nerviosa y agitando las manos- Naruto-kun aun tiene que venir y…. ¿También Sakura aceptara? –mirando intrigada a Ino

-estoy segura que si –continuo la rubia mientras frente a ella Goro era retenido por su hijo y esposa uno de cada brazo – Sakura ama a Naruto-kun, está condenada ji ji ji

-lo mato – susurro gruñendo Goro- ¡Juro que lo mato!

-Naruto-kun está en problemas –pensó Ino nerviosa

-¡Oh Kami! ¡Oh Kami! ¡Oh Kami! –pensaba Tenten

-es increíble cuantos sentimientos homicidas acumula Naruto-kun –reflexiono Konan, mano en su barbilla pensante- por algo viajábamos de aldea en aldea. Sabio.

Dos meses turbulentos en Konoha, con Neji que al enterarse de la mudanza de Tenten enloqueció. El salvaje sentimiento de haber perdido algo valioso lo asalto. Busco la manera de llegar a ella, pero su orgullo era un muro difícil de atravesar. Para colmo, no podía decirle a Tenten sobre los problemas que se avecinaban en la aldea. No podía protegerla si ella no aceptaba un compromiso.

Neji Hyuuga no supo nunca que Tenten estaba embarazada. Esa noticia se mantenía oculta de todos por orden de Godaime Hokage. Si el consejo y los enemigos de Naruto se enteraban….sería muy peligroso.

/

Casi llegando a las 8 semanas de viaje, Naruto y Hanabi regresaron a Suna. Lord Kazekage tenía en prisión a 3 individuos capturados en sus territorios. Todos malditos por sellos en el cuerpo. Naruto sufría mucho a estas alturas. Su control de chakra estaba por los suelos, por culpa de la acumulación de poder en su piel.

Gaara noto claramente el problema, relacionándolo con sus antiguos trastornos del sueño (cuando era Jinchurichy no Ichibi). En la cena final, la noche antes que el rubio volviera a su aldea, Gaara lo vio todo nervioso y traspirado. Conocía el problema, pero si Naruto no que darle solución acostándose con cualquier mujer por esa noche, no había modo de ayudarlo.

-¿Sensei está usted bien? –pregunto Hanabi por lo bajo bastante preocupada- su chakra parece un volcán –poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-Hanabi-chan – apartándole la mano- no me toques. Créeme, es lo más seguro por ahora.

La niña lo miro extrañada, su sensei parecía enfermo desde hacía semanas. Cada vez más, y al revisar su chakra con el Byakugan, notaba aumento de poder. No podía ser algo grave, pero al no ser médico, la verdad no estaba segura de nada.

-tal vez…..si lo viera un medico –dudo la niña en voz alta

-una "doctora" necesito, -pensó el rubio lascivo- guapa y bien dispuesta.

La mirada pervertida del rubio fue demasiado evidente para todos los grandes. Naruto tenía graves problemas de excitación. Hasta el mismo se dio cuenta que los hermanos Sabaku lo miraron con sorpresa.

-perdonen todos, -dijo Naruto levantándose de la mesa nervioso- me voy a dormir. ¡Mañana madrugaremos para volver cuanto antes a Konoha!

Kankuro y Gaara negaron mecánicamente con la cabeza. Sabían todo sobre Naruto porque Gaara no les ocultaba nada a sus hermanos. Temari en cambio, se quedo mirando a su rubio amigo subir las escaleras presuroso. Naruto dormía en la mansión Sabaku como invitado. Hanabi se notaba preocupada por su sensei, cuando la realidad marcaba que ella era la que estaba en más peligro.

Temari evaluó con cuidado el problema, extrañamente es otras ocasiones hubiera actuado con mas precaución. Pero conociendo a Naruto como evidentemente lo conocía por amistad, y por intermedio de Sakura, sería importante actuar para evitar una tragedia.

Algunas horas después, en la oscuridad del cuarto, Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cama de lado. Solo una toalla en la cintura era su vestimenta. Acababa de salir de la ducha por tercera vez, se moría por un trago de Sake. ¿Pero sumarle alcohol a ese descontrol hormonal? ¡Si claro!, ¡Buena idea! Y lo siguiente seria salir a violar mujeres. ¡No! Tenía que joderse, había que aguantar unos días más hasta llegar a Konoha.

-puedo resistir, -se dijo a sí mismo- solo han pasado unas 7 semanas, 5 días, 10 horas y 22 minutos. ¡¿Pero quién los está contando?!

Naruto intento distraer la mente. Dormir sería un milagro en estas circunstancias. ¿Entrenar? Tal vez, pero luego tendría que explicar porque medio Sunagakure estaría destruida por la mañana.

-mi control del chakra no existe, -pensó angustiado- no podría regular mi poder. No puedo usar la trasportación para viajar rápido, no puedo…. ¡Maldita sea, necesito una mujer!

Se levanto furioso, mojo otra toalla blanca y se cubrió la cabeza con ella. Era como una fiebre, tenía que combatirla de alguna manera. Pero la preocupación se le coló hacia otros mares, Hanabi Hyuuga. Estaría solo por dos días, mientras volvieran a Konoha.

-Es una niña Naruto, –se reprocho mentalmente- pero muy guapa…. ¿Que demonios estoy diciendo?

Sintió el pestillo de la puerta, alguien entraba a su habitación sin ser invitado, mala idea con lo alerta que Naruto estaba en esa noche.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto el rubio sin mirar

-tranquilo Naruto soy yo – indico la voz inconfundible de Temari- quería….saber cómo estabas.

-¿Cómo….

-tu habitación está pegada a la mía –indico dejándose ver a la luz lunar del cuarto- la ducha de tu baño no ha dejado de funcionar.

Naruto la miro de reojo, Yukata negra fina para dormir, cabello enmarañado, descalza. Bella y de peligrosas curvas. Un bocado difícil de despreciar para todo el que sea hombre.

-vete Temari, -dijo como pudo Naruto- no entres…

Temari avanzo más cerca, y cerrando la puerta tras su entrada se mostro con una sonrisa que Naruto no supo ni quiso comprender.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –dijo quedando a dos pasos de él.

-por Kami-sama –susurro Naruto al verla de arriba para abajo- vete o no respondo.

-no me iré, -dijo traviesa- porque tu "amiguito" no parece estar de acuerdo contigo. –señalándole la entrepierna del rubio.

-por favor vete! –rogo Naruto nublado de excitación

-lo haría en una situación normal, –aclaro seriamente- pero hoy no. Conozco tu problema, mi hermano Gaara me lo conto todo hace semanas. He notado que los últimos días observas a tu estudiante Hanabi como a un trozo de carne. No quiero ni pensar lo que le puede ocurrir a esa niña, si viajan a Konoha contigo en este estado.

Temari tenía la razón, ¡y vaya que la tenia! Naruto estaba enceguecido y razonar no era lo suyo en esas horas oscuras. La mujer se acerco lentamente, sensual, provocadora. Ella venia con claras intensiones, no era casualidad para nada. Se arrodillo frente a él (sentado de lado en la cama) y empujándolo levemente, hizo que Naruto apoyara ambas manos en el colchón por detrás de su espalda.

-soy una mujer soltera, -le advirtió- tú necesitas esto…..y yo también.

Temari era la hermana de lord Kazekage, un Shinobi intimidante que lograba espantarle a la rubia, cualquier intento de diversión. Nadie se atrevía a estar con ella una noche por causa de Gaara, y ella lo necesitaba.

Naruto observo, con una mescla de confusión y alegría como la mujer arrodillada frente a él, apartaba la toalla de la cintura y tomaba el miembro entre sus manos comenzando a estimularlo.

-Te….mari….-gruño Naruto echando la cabeza hacia atrás inmóvil

-tranquilo pequeño, - le incito ella- será largo y placentero. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Vibraciones, estremecimiento de los músculos como atacados por electricidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas a Naruto cuando la rubia engullo el pene y comenzó a masajearlo con su boca. ¿Tenia que controlarse? "Si" y al mismo tiempo "no".

"No" porque cuantas más veces se corriera, mejor sería su relajación posterior. Y "Si", porque la sed de su cuerpo podía desquiciarlo al punto de perder la cabeza, desnudar a la mujer y violarla sin tramites.

-¡Temari! –se quejo Naruto

Ella sonrió con los ojos al verlo tan caliente. Aprovecharía al máximo esa noche para ella y ayudaría a un amigo en el proceso. ¿Menuda combinación, no?

El miembro latía, demostrando el grado de inequívoca excitación, Temari le dio una suave caricia al glande con su lengua y entre gemidos de Naruto vio surgir el líquido blanquecino. El hombre respiraba agitado y se sentía indefenso ante esas manos femeninas sometiéndolo. Duro como roca, sin un ápice de ablandarse.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y al fijarse en la mujer se quedo pasmado. Temari ya no tenía la Yukata en su torso ni el sostén y sus senos rodeaban el miembro del rubio comenzando a masajearlo. Temari elevo la vista perversa y declaro:

-tranquilo bebe, te quiero bien relajado antes de empezar los juegos serios.

/

En Konoha:

Sakura había terminado su turno en el hospital. El corazón le dolía en un mar de dudas y contradicciones. Amaba a Naruto, había logrado conquistarlo y seria suyo. ¿Realmente seria suyo? Konan era demasiado importante para él y si acaso Tenten no lo fuera, ahora tenía un hijo con él. Eso le daría toda la importancia del mundo para Naruto Uzumaki. Ino se lo había advertido, Naruto ya no era solo de ella, Naruto había dejado su corazón en otras mujeres, Sakura no era la única.

Tenten había tenido problemas con su familia, y Konan la había recibido en la mansión Uzumaki. Ino solía conversar con ambas mujeres, y a veces almorzaba en casa de Naruto invitada por ellas. La rubia Yamanaka no quería admitirlo, pero su atencion desmedida en el embarazo de Tenten, parecía indicar igual interés en el padre de ese niño por venir.

Sakura sintió, al salir del hospital y aspirar la fragancia de la noche, una profunda confusión. Debería estar feliz, Naruto le había prometido….  
Pero sus gestos, su rostro y ánimo no habían sido los mejores desde que formulo esa promesa. No se veía feliz, antes Sakura lo significaba todo para él, pero ahora no se veía completamente feliz.

-¿Qué voy hacer mi amor? –se pregunto mientras caminaba por la aldea hacia ningún lugar- aunque me lo juraste, se que las extrañaras, se que las quieres también. ¿Me odiaras cuando sepas de tu hijo? ¿Otra vez sacrificarías tu felicidad por la mía? ¿Por qué me siento una egoísta? ¿No es normal que las parejas sean de solo un hombre y una mujer? ¿No te merezco todo para mí? ¿Por eso me duele el corazón?

Camino y camino, fue a un campo de entrenamiento y se dedico a ejercitarse. Estaba cansada luego del turno en el hospital y aun así, no dormiría de las preocupaciones rondándoles como fantasmas. Entreno y entreno, más concentrada en Naruto que otras cosas y….

-nada mal…..Haruno Sakura.

La voz le llego de entre los arboles oscuros, ella la recordaba como pesadilla.

-este campo está ocupado, -declaro fríamente la pelirosa- así que lárgate.

-cuanta frialdad –declaro como burla Sasuke apareciendo entre las sombras- ¿acaso ya no soy "Sasuke-kun" para ti?

Sakura lo miro extrañada, sabía que Sasuke había sido liberado hace tiempo. Pero jamás se mostraba a los demás, solo cumplía sus misiones como capitán del ANBU, y se encerraba en su mansión. Era como un espejismo del desierto verlo sonreír con acento amistoso.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto la mujer rudamente

-quiero agrácele personalmente que me salvaras.

Sakura negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no lo comprendía, y Sasuke confirmo:

-ya sabes….cuando la guerra termino y Naruto venció a Madara, quede malherido y tú me estabilizaste. –Serio, de brazos cruzados- estaría muerto de no ser por ti.

-lo hice por Naruto, el me lo pidió antes de alejarse a la batalla – con rencor en la voz- llorando por él, te salve porque así lo había pedido.

-como sea, -dijo el hombre – te debo la vida.

-lo que digas, -declaro irónica Sakura- hay deudas que mejor no esperar cobrarlas.

Sasuke emitió su arrogante media sonrisa y se acerco a ella. Comenzaron a caminar en círculos como dos enemigos. Girando y esperando para atacar en cualquier instante.

-¿Qué te parece una práctica? –Sugirió Sasuke- necesito estirar los músculos un poco.

-me importa un cuerno lo que necesites, este es mi campo ahora. No me apetece manchar ese traje de los ANBU con tu sangre.

-interesante, -indico Sasuke al ver la hostilidad en su ex-compañera- estas confiada, y calmada. Tu velocidad y fuerza…..bueno…..ya no eres un "estorbo"

Sakura no abandono su agresiva postura, no confiaba en Sasuke, nunca más confiaría desde que lo vio simular amistad con Naruto. Para luego atacarlo a traición y dejarlo malherido frente a Madara. Solo por Bee que la batalla no se fue al caño. Y por el corazón de Naruto que jamás se rindió, jamás se entrego al Kyuubi completo, jamás renuncio.

-ambos sabemos que eres más fuerte que yo, -admitió Sakura- pero eso no evitara que te mate.

-¿y cómo lo harías? –Interrogo divertido- acabas de admitir que…

-no tengo el nivel para vencerte, -confirmo la chica- pero puedo morir, llevándote conmigo en el proceso.

-cuanto odio Sakura, - asintió el pelinegro- parece que has esperado este encuentro hace mucho.

-desde que te metieron en prisión, -señalo la rosa- espere con paciencia que escaparas, y cuando lo hicieras…..te mataría.

Sasuke siguió caminando en círculos, miraba de reojo a la pelirosa porque sentía su hostilidad, finalmente volvió a hablar:

-¿y qué pensaría Naruto si te mueres?

-no mucho, -dijo fría- tiene quien le quiera. Y me asegurare que no volverás a joderle la vida nunca más.

-te equivocas Sakura, -sonrió malicioso- serás tu, la que ya no lo moleste con tu definitiva desaparición. Naruto sufrió conmigo, pero gracias a ti…..murió.

Sakura apretó los dientes furiosa, la probocaba, Sasuke la estaba cabreando a propósito. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Matarla para herir a Naruto? Porque si eso quería, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.  
Sasuke se detuvo, como si algo lo estuviera llamando, miro a unos árboles de reojo y luego observo a Sakura ajustándose los guantes. Finalmente volvió a hablar:

-ya no me apetece pelear, -dijo serio- pero pasado mañana en la noche, será una noche ideal para atacar. –Retirándose- yo que tú me cuidaría.

Sakura se le quedo mirando irse, prácticamente la había amenazado con que la mataría en dos días. ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Por qué justo en dos días? La pelirosa reflexiono un momento. No tenía sentido avisar a un rival sobre ataques sorpresa. Ciertamente Sasuke no requería estas tácticas para vencerla, ¿pero avisarle que la atacaría por sorpresa? Eso no tenía sentido.

Igualmente Sakura había tomado una decisión. Sasuke mientras viviera, sería un peligro constante para Naruto. Ahora el Uzumaki tenía un hijo, ¿quien sabe que estupideces haría Sasuke al enterarse? Era mejor acabarlo, Sakura aunque le costara la vida…..iba a matarlo.

En el cuarto de Naruto, había pasado casi una hora desde que Temari inicio su "visita". Con su boca, con las manos, incluso con los senos. 2 veces se había corrido Naruto gracias a las caricias de de la mujer.  
La rubia sentía los reclamos de su cuerpo pidiéndole participación en las sensaciones de una buena vez.

-estas duro, -dijo con satisfacción la mujer- estoy segura ahora, que no me quedare insatisfecha. –perversa

Temari se sentó sobre las rodillas del rubio y comenzaron a besarse. Las manos de Naruto la manoseaban fuerte a través de la Yukata.

-Temari –gruño roncamente Naruto- quítate la ropa o te la arrancare yo mismo.

La rubia entre los besos se relamió perversa, le apetecía un poco de sexo duro para variar. Los hombres anteriores le tenían demasiado miedo o respeto para su gusto. Las manos de Temari se aferraron al cuello del hombre y le guiaron el rostro directamente a los pechos.

-aquí bebe, justo aquí –le pidió ella sonriente de placer

Naruto comenzó a lamerla toda, apoderándose con su lengua de los pezones y la desnudaba al mismo tiempo arrancándole las prendas salvajemente. Le daba pequeñas mordidas a los senos, excitándola de sobre manera.

Temari estaba muy caliente, todo lo que Naruto hacia le agradaba y mucho. Siempre había tenido el control de sus relación, inconscientemente quería probar alguna vez lo opuesto. Y parecía hoy, la noche en que lo haría.

De pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba desnuda y Naruto la elevaba tomándola de la cintura. Dispuesto a sentarla en su miembro como piedra de duro. Ella comenzó a moverse y resistirse molesta, estaba muy excitada pero ese pene de Naruto era muy grande, esa postura la lastimaría sin dudas.

La resistencia hizo que Naruto no cambiara ni postura, ni gestos. Simplemente la soltó de la cintura y atrapo ambos brazos de la rubia. En un solo y hábil movimiento se los torció por detrás de la espalda y aprisiono con su mano derecha fieramente las dos muñecas de la Kunoichi.

Temari se desespero, estaba esposada por la mano firme del rubio. Sin poder usar sus brazos, no controlaría el ritmo de las embestidas, no controlaría nada. Mientras tanto Naruto, uso su mano libre para guiar la cintura de la mujer directo al lugar deseado.

-¡No Naruto! –Se quejo ante la inminente penetración- ¡Así no!

Primero el glande entro invadiendo presuroso, Temari arqueo la espalda intentando no gemir de placer, pero invariablemente comenzó a chillar cuando su cuerpo bajaba por el pene sin control. Siendo penetrada más y más a cada segundo.

-mmmnnn no…..-gimió atrapada- suéltame….mmmnn

El no la soltó, comenzó a guiarle el cuerpo, poniendo su mano en el trasero, en las subidas y bajadas.

-no te veo dominante ahora Temari –se burlo Naruto complacido- ¿Qué tal esto?

Naruto la libero aferrándose con ambas manos del trasero de la mujer, la obligo a hundirse profundo haciéndola gritar y a inclinarse sobre él. Girando su cadera logrando una increíble fricción.

-¡Ohhh no! –dijo llorando de placer- Na….ruto no!

Todo un gran "si" significaban esas negativas, por eso el rubio continúo en lo suyo haciéndola chillar como gata en celo.

-AAAAHHH –se quejo Temari saludando a su orgasmo- detente….deten….te

Naruto acelero sin escucharla, perdido en su propia vorágine de placer consumado. Temari estaba demasiado débil luego de su corrida, demasiado sensible y bajo total dominio de Naruto.

-Ah….ah…oh….Naruto me enloqueces! –Decía y sus manos se aferraron al cabello de su amante- ¡Sigueee! –reclamo cerrando los ojos extasiada.

Mas adentro…..más profundo…. Temari comenzó a besarlo y le mordió los labios en su violenta excitación. Su interior se comprimió presionando a Naruto, sometiéndolo.

-creo que…..voy a…. –advirtió el

-no lo hagas! –rogo Temari- no dentro mío por favor!

Naruto la libero y se la quito de encima justo a tiempo, su esencia salió disparada y sobre el suelo junto a la cama quedo regada. Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad, agitados, traspirados. Naruto había consumido gran caudal de su exceso de energía, los juegos previos de Temari lo habían regresado a la normalidad en cierta forma.

Temari estaba recostada boca arriba en la cama, su vientre tenía pequeñas puntadas de dolor, pero pecho estallaba de gusto. Había sido una sensación salvaje estar "atrapada", excitante y caliente al extremo. Deseaba repetirla, pero con el adicional de que Naruto, se corriera en su interior.

El rubio miro a su lado y el gesto travieso de Temari abriendo sus piernas, le dijo todo. Se acerco a ella, arrodillándose en la cama, y comenzó a lamerla deliciosamente. Ella casi grito al sentir la lengua recorriéndola, se aferro con fuerza a los barrotes del espaldar y apoyando su cabeza en la almohada se dejo hacer sin resistencia. Así soporto todo lo que pudo.

-delicioso, -pensó Naruto- estoy echando humo y Temari…sabe delicioso.

-ah Naruto….mmmnnn –se quejaba la rubia luego de algunos minutos- basta de juegos y follame!

Naruto se levanto dejando de lamerla y rodeo con sus brazos los muslos de la mujer. La obligo a elevar la cadera y entro en ella fácilmente, merced de una inmejorable lubricación. Comenzó a bombear con paciencia y enseguida encontró un buen ritmo.

-¡Asiiii!, -gimió Temari- ¡Durooo!

Naruto se inclino sobre la rubia y mientras la follaba sin piedad, le chupaba los pechos por turnos haciéndola ver las estrellas. La mujer se contorsionaba de placer y clavo sus 10 uñas rasgándole la espalda al hombre violentamente.

-oh Dios! Durooo! Justo así! –alentaba Temari de ojos cerrados

Las pelvis chocaban ríspidas y los cuerpos traspiraban excitación a cada segundo. Así continuaron, durante varios minutos que parecieron eternos. Naruto sentía que la vagina de Temari lo presionaba más y más, estaba a punto de llegar a otro orgasmo. Solo era cuestión de….

-estoy casi…..-declaro Naruto con gesto de gusto- mejor será que….  
Intento apartarse, ambos se correrían en cuestión de segundos y el tenía que salirse sino quería terminar dentro de ella. Pero Temari abrió grandes los ojos y sus piernas rodearon al rubio apresándolo como tenazas.

-¿Qué haces? –señalo desesperado Naruto

Temari estiro sus brazos y enterrándole las uñas en los hombros, respondió con el silencio. Con sus piernas lo presionaba para que Naruto se metiera hasta el fondo de ella, justo ahí quería sentirlo todo.

-Temari! –grito con desesperación el rubio

-lléname toda maldito seas – respondió sabiendo que se desmayaría del placer- AAAAAAHHH!

Naruto la acompaño en el último grito y ambos llegaron al orgasmo tan duramente, que sus músculos en todo el cuerpo quedaron rígidos y electrizados por algunos segundos. Naruto perdió las fuerzas y solo alcanzo a moverse de lado para no caer sobre Temari.

Ambos parecían terminar una maratón por el ritmo cardiaco impuesto. Pero 1 minuto después, la rubia miraba anonadada. Naruto se había levantado de la cama y camino con normalidad al baño, bebió de una jarra con agua en la mesita de luz, y se metió al sanitario como si se hubiera despertado recién de dormir toda la noche.

Temari intento incorporarse y el cuerpo no le respondía, dolor, agotamiento y baja de adrenalina la tenían sin fuerzas. ¿Acaso Naruto no se agotaba nunca? Se pregunto a sí misma. La mujer recordó que Naruto, se había corrido dos veces antes del sexo, y dos más durante. Pero no presentaba signos de cansancio, era a falta de mejor palabra…..increíble.

La noche era joven sin embargo, Temari no era una mujer que se conformara con poca cosa a la hora del sexo. Era casi como un combate, una batalla erótica donde debía vencer a su oponente desquiciándolo de placer. El round 1 había sido parejo, pero Temari se prometió que no sería el último asalto en esa madrugada solitaria de la arena.

Fin del capítulo.


	24. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23: SANGRE Y FUEGO**

**SPOILER:**

En la noche de Konoha, Ino Yamanaka cenaba en la mansión Uzumaki junto a Konan y Tenten. Con la excusa de revisar el embarazo de la castaña, Ino se había quedado a cenar por invitación de la peliazul.  
Las 3 mujeres comían, intercambiando anécdotas diarias y tanto Tenten como Konan, notaban a Ino con muchas ansias de hablar sobre cierto tema:

-Ino-san, -sugirió Tenten- creo que tienes algo que decirnos ¿verdad?

-tienen un problema, -aseguro la rubia- algo que no esperan.

-¿es sobre Naruto-kun? –interrogo Tenten nerviosa, a lo que Ino asintió con tristeza.

-entonces, -declaro fríamente Konan- es justo que digas…. "tenemos un problema"

Ino quiso negarlo, pero las miradas de las demás mujeres delataban que sabían exactamente lo que sentía. Naruto no era "diversión" para la rubia, hacía tiempo que despertaba algo más.

-es cierto, -admitió Ino- "tenemos un problema" y ese asunto tiene un nombre propio, "Sakura".

-tengo entendido que Naruto-kun esta de misión con Hanabi –recordó Tenten- en cambio Sakura está aquí en Konoha.

-correcto, -dijo Ino- pero tal parece que Sakura, logro en Suna que Naruto le prometiera…

-no es posible, -señalo Konan – puede quererla….pero también a nosotras.

-pero si él hizo una promesa, -susurro asustada Tenten- el siempre cumple, siempre.

-¿Qué le prometió? –pregunto Konan con prudencia

-nada aun, -indico Ino seria- fue una promesa en blanco. Sakura se lo dirá, seguramente cuando el regrese.

Tenten y Konan se quedaron con la boca abierta. No podían creer el poder que Sakura había obtenido de Naruto.

-¿Cómo lo logro? –Pregunto angustiada Tenten- Naruto no es loco, ni estúpido, el sabia que…

-sexo….-respondió crudamente Ino- pasaron muchos días sin nosotras cerca de él. Su cuerpo perdió el control. Lo hicieron, una y otra vez, -negando con la cabeza- Sakura es inteligente, supo que podía seducirlo y le arranco la promesa.

Nuevo silencio, y esta vez Konan y Tenten se miraban como si estuvieran por salir de cacería.

-debería haberla matado hace meses, -dijo Konan fría- sabia que me traería problemas la condenada.

-si me deja sin Naruto-kun, -completo Tenten- si deja sin padre a mi hijo  
–acariciando su panza de 3 meses- yo misma la matare.

Ambas se miraron, y no era broma para nada.

-aunque sus instintos asesinos me divierten mucho, -índico Ino sonriendo- les recuerdo que Sakura es mi amiga. No hizo nada, que nosotras no haríamos por conquistar a Naruto-kun.

-te equivocas, -aseguro Tenten algo ofendida- yo nunca lo encerraría en una promesa sabiendo que….que…-no podía decirlo siquiera

-¿sabiendo que se sobrecarga y puede morir? –Indico Ino – yo también pienso igual, pero….

-Sakura….no lo sabe, ¿cierto? –interrogo Konan interrumpiendo a la rubia

-Hai –asintió Ino- ¿Cómo adivinaste? ¿Naruto te lo dijo?

-intuición femenina –dijo la peliazul recordando

 _Flash back:_

 _-Naruto, -pregunto Konan preocupada- ¿realmente harás este ritual?_

 _-no será lo más difícil que he intentado en mi vida Konan-san –respondió el rubio sonriente_

 _-¿Qué puede ser peor que esto? –dijo Konan preparando los sellos y el lugar del ritual_

 _-en pocas palabras, -admitió Naruto- lograr que el corazón más cobarde y lleno de remordimientos en la tierra, me amara y eligiera sin culpas. A pesar de todo, por sobre todas las cosas._

 _-un sueño ambicioso, -susurro Konan seriamente- algo casi imposible._

 _-siempre luche batallas imposibles, son…..mi especialidad se podría decir.  
–respondió Naruto dejando a la mujer muy pensativa._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

-ironía, -dijo la peliazul a las demás mujeres- si Sakura le obliga a estar solo con ella. Lo matara en poco tiempo. Y si le permitiera estar con nosotras, lo tendría para toda la vida.

-¿pero no se lo diremos? –Indico Tenten nerviosa- Sakura debería saberlo.

-sin culpas, -declaro Konan- ella debe elegir sin culpas. Para ser feliz, ese fue el regalo que Naruto le dio. Nosotras debemos respetar eso.

-lo respetare, -anuncio Ino- pero si las cosas no marchar como se debe. Aunque Naruto me odie después, no permitiré que muera por una tonta promesa. Sakura no se lo perdonara nunca.

-¿tu de qué lado estas? –Dijo Tenten- responde Ino.

-del mío, -señalo naturalmente- Naruto me gusta, ustedes no tienen clan influyente en Konoha. Por eso no habrá conflicto de intereses. Es el candidato ideal para casarme. Si Sakura no comete un error, iré a por todas para ser la señora Uzumaki. –sonriendo

El ambiente se relajo por la soltura de Ino, una característica muy apreciada de la rubia.

-no tenemos mas lugar en esta casa, -dijo Konan en broma- lo siento.

-de hecho Konan-san pensaba en mudarse para dejarme con Naruto-kun ¿verdad? –dijo traviesa Tenten

-ni muerta, -aseguro la peliazul- las matare a todas y enterrare en mi jardín, de ser necesario. –sonriendo suavemente

-o tal vez…..yo les lave el cerebro a ustedes con mis técnicas –sugirió Ino perversa- y pasaran el resto de sus días creyéndose una ardilla o un conejo.

Las comenzaron a reír, al menos conservaban el humor a pesar de todo. El asunto Naruto y sus "esposas" aun estaban por verse.

En Suna:

Bajo la ducha del baño, Naruto había recuperado la calma. La horrible presión que hace horas sentía en todo su ser casi lo había asfixiado. Pensó en Hanabi su estudiante, esos días de regreso a Konoha por los bosques no hubieran sido nada alentadores. Pensó en Sakura, y no pudo evitar decirse que esa mujer decidiría su destino. Pensó en Konan, Tenten e Ino, y su culpa por haberle cedido esa promesa a Sakura. Esa fría promesa que les destrozaría el corazón a mujeres muy importantes para él. La pura verdad, no sabía qué hacer.

Bajo la lluvia de la ducha, lavo su cuerpo del sudor y sabor que Temari le había impregnado. No la oía moverse en la habitación contigua, lo cual podía indicar dos cosas. Una, estaba dormida por el agotamiento o dos, se había vestido con los jirones de su ropa y se había marchado.  
Naruto sonrió, no podría agradecerle lo suficiente tan oportuna visita, Temari era como una leona al acecho. Había sido un inmenso placer estar con ella.

-mierda, -dijo sonriente Naruto- vaya con Temari. Cuando hizo eso con los pechos casi me da un ataque, je je je.

-si quieres puedo repetirlo –le ronroneo en el oído la rubia

Naruto se dio un giro y la tenía bajo esa ducha a disposición. La mujer le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y pego los senos al pecho del hombre, provocándole una erección.

-Naru…-susurro Temari mirando hacia abajo- eso me agrada de ti, no tengo que esforzarme para tenerte dispuesto.-perversa

-estas desnuda, exhibiéndote y frotándome con tus pechos. –Sonriendo- permíteme decirte que cualquiera se pondría a mil

-tal vez, -relamiéndose- ¿pero cuántos lo harían después de 5 corridas?

-touché –admitió Naruto poniendo ambas manos en el trasero de Temari.

Se besaron profundamente, y jugaron con sus lenguas en el otro. Lento y  
seguro, suspiros, gemidos y caricias encendieron un nuevo asalto por venir.

-¿y qué pasa con tu novio? –pregunto el rubio entre besos

-¿Cuál novio? –Pregunto ella –mi hermano me espanta a todos con su "carisma". Mmmnnn….y los….amantes…ah….tampoco me duran.

-¿y eso por qué? –Elevándola de la cintura y poniéndola contra la pared- si estas como un queso.

-afirmándose en los hombros de Naruto- porque…siempre quiero más….nunca me dejan satisfecha.

El rubio hundió el pene en el interior de Temari y ella dejo escapar un grito. Enseguida se abrazo firme y le mordió el cuello para no gemir descontrolada.

-eres….tan caliente –admitió Naruto excitado- pero aun falta "domesticarte"

-je je…ah…ah… -se quejo ella, prisionera del sube y baja- domestícame si te atreves. –le desafío

Naruto sonrió, aun follandola a pulso se movió para alejarla del muro. Por detrás de la espalda de la fémina hizo un sello y otro Naruto estaba a espaldas de Temari. El rubio seguía penetrándola sin pausa mientras el clon se agacho y tomando a la mujer por el trasero, metió su lengua en el ano sin compasión.

-¡AAAAHH! -chillo Temari- ¿Qué haces? Por Kami…..ahí no!

Naruto ya no la subía y bajaba, sino que le hacía girar la cadera mientras el clon disponía el orificio libre de la mujer para la futura invasión.

-¡No te atrevas! –le amenazo abrazándose mas fuerte- mmnnn Ah….ah….eso….ah….no!

-domesticada significa obediente – le susurro Naruto perverso- ¿serás una niña obediente? –completo lamiéndole el una oreja sensual

Temari ya no articulaba palabra, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en la lengua del clon, solo la lengua llevándola de cabeza a….

-AAAHHH –llorando- OH SIIIII! –gimió del gusto ante la corrida y se desvaneció- que…bueno…

El clon se puso de pie y comenzó a frotar el duro falo entre las nalgas, subiendo por la espalda de la mujer. De arriba hacia abajo, lento y armonioso, esperando que en una de esas bajadas, entrara en ella para completar el delicioso emparedado de Temari.

-uno cosa te prometo Temari –le susurro perverso el Naruto real frente a ella- antes que llegue el alba….estarás rogándome piedad…

Al día siguiente Naruto y Hanabi fueron despedidos por lord Kazekage y el consejo de ancianos en las afueras de Suna. Gaara los despidió agradeciéndoles el servicio prestado sobre el asunto "Orochimaru", Naruto respondió tan solo con su patente sonrisa. Estaba también Kankuro, así como varios Shinobi conocidos por el rubio. Gaara estaba disgustado con Temari por faltar a esa reunión, seguro de había dormido. Luego se prometió reprenderla severamente.

Naruto y su estudiante Hanabi salieron de Suna rumbo a la hoja y el rubio estaba de lo más tranquilo en esa mañana de sol brillante. Hanabi lo noto casi enseguida, y pregunto curiosa:

-parece que la noche de descanso le sentó muy bien Naruto-sensei –señalo Hanabi- ¿Qué le ocurría últimamente?

Naruto trago saliva, pero enseguida recordó a Gaara y una idea le surgió:

-sucede que padezco de insomnio, -señalo serio- he podido dormir bien recién anoche y por eso hoy…..este…..estoy mucho mejor.

-ah….que bien –dijo inocente la niña- ya comenzaba a preocuparme sensei. Por cierto… ¿usted sabe por qué Temari-sama no vino a despedirnos?

-etto…..-nervioso- ¡una misión! ¡Eso es…..si! seguro tuvo una misión, je je.

Hanabi elevo una ceja no confiando demasiado de esas palabras:

-de seguro Naruto-sensei tiene que ver con esto –pensó la Hyuuga- lo mejor será estar atenta en el futuro…..Jum…..las mujeres se comportan muy extrañas con el sensei cerca. –refunfuño para sí misma

Mientras tanto, Temari despertó en su cuarto casi sin fuerzas. Manoteo en a mesita de luz el reloj y gruño. Su hermano Gaara la reprendería hasta morir por faltar a la reunión matutina. ¡Pero qué diablos! Podían meterla a prisión ahora mismo que no le quitaría la sonrisa con nada.  
Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, había follado con Naruto toda la noche. Inicio en la cama, continuación en la ducha y finalmente en el piso de la habitación, justo sobre la alfombra. Temari revolvió su cuerpo, tenía varias zonas irritadas y unas profundas mordidas en el cuello y los senos.

Apenas cabía en el cuarto de felicidad, ni siquiera recordaba haber vuelto a su propia habitación en la mañana. Solo podía recordar borrosamente, como Naruto y ella bebían sake de varias botellas y lo hacían en la alfombra como animales en celo. Recordaba sobre el final, tal como el Uzumaki le había prometido, escucharse a sí misma rogando piedad. Su cuerpo no daba para más, y no le quedo otra que suplicar.  
Sonrió divertida, no se levantaría de su cama hasta entrado el día. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo simplemente. Sonrió y dijo para sí misma:

-regresa de visita cuando quieras "Naruto-kun"

Era de noche en la aldea de la hoja. Sakura atendió su último paciente, se quito la blanca chaqueta, se arreglo el cabello y ajustando su rosado chaleco Jounnin, se preparo para esperar a Sasuke. Habían pasado dos días y esa noche, el vendría por ella. Salió por el pasillo ajustándose los guantes y se cruzo con Ino:

-¿adonde vas Sakura? –consulto la rubia viéndola extraña

-a entrenar, -respondió tétrica- la noche esta hermosa para eso.

-si claro, -dijo irónica la Yamanaka- te conozco demasiado como para que intentes mentirme.

Sakura suspiro resignada, era verdad, sin técnicas mentales Ino la leía como libro abierto.

-¿y bien? –le pincho la rubia

-voy a matar a Sasuke Uchiha –declaro Sakura neutral- cuida de Naruto y hazlo muy feliz. –alejándose

Ino sonrió, los nervios le hicieron sonreír en lugar de gritar, y al ver irse a Sakura reacciono. La siguió dispuesta a detenerla y en las puertas de salida se enredaron a forcejear enojadas. Ino quería evitar que Sakura cometiera una locura, lo ideal era denunciar a Sasuke con la Hokage y ver que la pelirosa fuera protegida. Era una locura que….

-Haruno Sakura….-dijo una voz de la nada- debes acompañarnos.

3 cazadores especiales ANBU aparecieron frente a las Kunoichi. Uno de ellos se adelanto un paso e insistió:

-se la requiere en la mansión Hyuuga como médico, ahora.

Sakura estaba tensa, evaluó con cuidado el pedido que había sonado casi como una orden. Eso no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, eso…y que eran 3 cuando siempre los equipos se formaban de 4. Alguien se ocultaba y eso no era alentador pensando en las intensiones de los ANBU.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Consulto Ino soltando a Sakura- ¿y qué ocurrió?

-soy el segundo capitán del equipo 13, Umiko Fujita, -se presento el Shinobi- ven con nosotros, sin resistencia.

El tono y palabras utilizadas no agradaron a Sakura, y la rubia Yamanaka desconfió al instante:

-el equipo 13 de ANBU, -susurro a su amiga- Sasuke es el capitán.

Las mujeres no se movieron, y los Shinobi se acercaron amenazantes.

-vendrán ambas con nosotros, -admitió el segundo capitán- es una orden.

-yo solo obedezco a Hokage-sama, -señalo Sakura ajustándose los guantes- y si el otro equipo que se esconde en esos techos enfrente vienen por el hospital…será mejor que lo piensen con cuidado.

Los Shinobi se separaron en la calle lentamente, formando un semi circulo rodeando a las Kunoichi. Habían sido descubiertos aun antes de intentar atacar la instalación del hospital como les había sido ordenado.

-¿el cobarde de Sasuke vendrá también? –Pregunto Sakura hiriente- ¿o acaso le da miedo morir?

-el capitán Uchiha nos ordeno capturarla. –Señalo uno de los ANBU irritado- dijo que no se molestaría en venir por un "estorbo".

Sakura gruño furiosa al extremo, pero luego sonrió malignamente y fue aun más aterradora:

-vengan…..-los incito en postura relajada- entraran al hospital si, -sonriendo- pero sobre una camilla.

Un equipo más se presento en la calle, los ninja ocultos se rebelaban y eran 7 contra dos en ese lugar.

-Ino….-susurro la rosa sin despegarles la vista- metete al hospital y ya sabes que hacer. Luego comunícate con inteligencia, esto no es algo aislado.

-¿Qué dices? –Desconcertada- estarás sola y ellos son 7.

-son 8, -aclaro la pelirosa- el capitán de estos idiotas no se presenta aun. Activa la defensa del hospital….ahora.

Ino comenzó a retroceder para entrar al edificio y dos Shinobi lanzaron varios kunai contra las Kunoichi y avanzaron frontal contra Sakura desenvainando sus Katanas. La rosa no se movió de su relajada postura y cuando la iban a traspasar con los filos, los desvió fácilmente con las manos desnudas. Puñetazo a uno en el rostro, patada al pecho del otro. Los enemigos salieron despedidos y chocaron contra las casas frente al edificio defendido. Ino se introdujo al interior de las puertas y haciendo sellos descargo chakra en un símbolo junto a la entrada del edificio.

Un sonido trepidante, y cuatro auras celestes se elevaron por las paredes de la estructura. Una barrera encerró al hospital protegiéndolo de cualquier intruso. Los ANBU no se la creían, uno de sus objetivos estaba fuera de su alcance inmediato, y el otro los desafiaba sin mostrar temor o duda:

-nadie puede entrar, -señalo Sakura sonriendo suave- temía que Sasuke me atacara en mi lugar de trabajo y por lo tanto…..se activa un protocolo de seguridad.

-estas muerta mujer, -bramo un ANBU- derribaremos esa barrera y destruiremos el objetivo.

-no me digas payaso, -contesto Sakura sacando un pequeño tubo de ensayo- ¿tu y cuantos más podrán conmigo?

Sakura rompió el tuvo en su mano contra el suelo. Un vapor verde surgió inundando la calle, los Shinobi no sabían que pensar y notaron enseguida que era veneno esa nube verdosa. Sakura respiro profundo y conteniendo el oxigeno se lanzo en la confusión del humo verde contra ellos.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Tenten entrenaba en el Dojo. Nada muy  
extenuante desde luego, ya que su pancita de tres meses comenzaba a notarse y a limitarla, pero la ayudaba a relajarse un poco del encierro en esa casa por ordenes de la Hokage. Konan en tanto se dedicaba a ordenar el comedor y buscaba con mucho interés entre sus cosas, cierto libro de cocina con viejas y deliciosas recetas.

Naruto estaría de vuelta en algunos días según el comentario de Ino, y ella quería sorprenderlo con algo de otro mundo. Ya había hablado con Tenten sobre el futuro. Ambas estaban de acuerdo en que amaban a Naruto. Por supuesto que la idea de compartirlo no les gustaba, pero dadas las circunstancias físicas del hombre, era compartirlo o perderlo en poco tiempo. Habían hablado muchas veces incluso dormido juntas en una noche de terrible tormenta eléctrica.

Se llevaban bien, el hijo de Tenten por venir, también sería un hijo para Konan. Ella lo cuidaría como propio, solo por la felicidad de Naruto.  
Golpes cortos a la puerta….  
Konan se levanto de su silla y sonriendo con suavidad deseo como niña que fuera él. Abrió descuidada como nunca y un impacto en su pecho la lanzo contra la mesa del comedor. Varios atacantes penetraron, Konan intento pararse pero escupió sangre tosiendo. Su corazón, había sido gravemente dañado.

Tres hombres fueron sobre ella y eludió sus ataques rodando por debajo de la mesa. El mueble voló por la patada de uno de los Shinobi que declaro siniestro:

-estas muerta….

Konan se apoyo en una pared y elevando una mano lanzo varios papeles que se encontraban escondidos por la casa. Disimulados en paredes, puertas y piso…..los papeles salieron despedidos trasformados en filosas navajas que decapitaron a dos de los atacantes y destrozaron al tercero. Por las ventanas y el patio trasero entraron más y más enemigos. Konan intento resistir pero el daño interno en su corazón no le permitía manipular su chakra para hacer su cuerpo de papel.

Los segundos parecieron minutos por la tensión del momento. En la cocina, Konan comenzó a ser golpeada salvajemente mientras que en el Dojo. Rodearon en un círculo a Tenten amenazantes. La castaña estaba nerviosa por su hijo, pero tenía una filosa Katana en sus manos, y metros más allá los estantes con armas de Naruto. Si querían pelea, la iban a tener.

-ríndete y no te lastimaremos –anuncio uno de los Shinobi que la rodeaban- no eres tu quien nos interesa.

-lo sé, -anuncio Tenten- pero no esperen que me entregue, malditos  
traidores.

-no se confíen –anuncio uno de los ANBU- es Jounnin, y muy peligrosa cuando esta armada.

Varios desoyeron la advertencia al ver el embarazo de Tenten muy evidente, se lanzaron contra ella combinando su avance con ataques de kunai y shuriken desde varios ángulos. Tente elevo su pierna derecha bien alto por sobre la cabeza y dando muy fuerte contra el suelo levanto todas las planchas blancas de tatami a su alrededor. Como un círculo protector los trozos de suelo evitaron las armas lanzadas contra la chica.

Tenten dio un pequeño salto en el lugar y con patadas lanzo varias planchas que todavía no caían contra los enemigos en su perímetro. Algunos las esquivaron, otros las desviaron con sus Katanas. Pero en la confusión 3 ANBU estaban muertos por la Katana de Tenten.

Ella retrocedió poniendo su espalda contra un muro para no ser rodeada y tenía los armarios a sus lados. Una buena provisión de filos junto a ella, y la seguridad que sabía a la perfección como usarlos. Las peleas a muerte comenzaron por la mansión Uzumaki. Varios Shinobi que no se ocupaban de atacar a las mujeres, comenzaron a incendiar el lugar. El clan Uzumaki no resurgiría, su mansión, sus amigos, sus mujeres, todos tenían que morir para que el nuevo régimen surja sin contratiempos. Esa era la misión esa noche de traiciones en la aldea de la hoja.

En esos instantes Anko y Kurenai caminaban regresando de una misión. Ya habían despachado a sus equipos y presentado informe a la Hokage. Las mujeres caminaron charlando de cualquier cosa y fue Anko, quien noto que las seguían:

-Kurenai, -dijo sonriendo- ¿no te enojas si dejamos la reunión de copas para otra noche?

La morocha negó despreocupada y declaro que tenia sueño- la misión había sido larga y agotadora. Se separaron y Anko se desvió hacia un campo de entrenamiento para llegar a su departamento. Estaba muy oscuro y sin ruido significativo, muchos shuriken y kunai la atacaron de entre los árboles. Anko se agacho poniendo ambas palmas en el suelo y dos muros de tierra la protegieron.

Instantáneo dos ANBU, por delante y por detrás de ella hicieron sellos:

-¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!

Las esferas chocaron en el cuerpo de la mujer y la incineraron. Solo quedo cenizas entre los muros de tierra que había levantado segundos antes.

-el trabajo esta hecho, -dijo un Shinobi- venia agotada de misión. Ahora vamos por kure…..aaggghh

Anko apareció en las sombras detrás de él y le corto el cuello con un kunai. El resto de los ANBU se alejaron del cadáver y la Jounnin relamió su arma ensangrentada perversamente.

-me estaba preguntando –susurro traviesa- ¿Cuándo el consejo de viejos seniles enviaría por mí? Ku ku ku

-serás ejecutada por traición –amenazo un ANBU –sacando un pergamino

-la traición es cuestión de perspectiva, ku ku ku -respondió la mujer- ¡ARTE NINJA, SERPIENTES DEMONIACAS!

Un feroz combate dio inicio, Anko estaba sola contra 3 ANBU y dos Hyuuga. Sería difícil sobrevivir.

/

En la oficina del Hokage la líder y Shizune arreglaban documentos y charlaban disfrutando la fresca noche de la hoja. En eso, las puertas de entrada se hicieron trizas, los ANBU de guardia cayeron derrotados o muertos y Hiashi Hyuuga entro a la oficina seguido por un grupo de los suyos superior a los diez Shinobi.

-su tiempo ha terminado Tsunade –señalo Hiashi- la era Hyuuga comienza.

Desde los ventanales detrás de la líder cayeron fulminados 3 Shinobi aliados de Hiashi por un ataque de Raiton. Kakashi, Sai y Shino Aburame se pararon para defender a la Hokage con determinación.

-cometiste traición –declaro Kakashi descubriendo su Sharingan- hora de pagar Hyuuga.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Kakashi?-interrogo molesto Hiashi mientras se preparaba para luchar

-no eres el único con espías en la otra facción –aclaro el ninja copia- basta de charlas.

El combate feroz dio inicio, en toda Konoha, las oficinas y los pasillos de torre Hokage. La entrada del hospital, las propiedades de los Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi. En los bosques, sobre los Aburame e Inuzuka fieles a la Hokage. Y en la mansión Uzumaki…. el futuro de Konoha se escribiría nuevamente…a sangre y fuego.

fin del capitulo.


	25. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24: FURIA SANGRIENTA**

**SPOILER:**

Naruto caminaba por la oscuridad del bosque en silencio. Tres de sus clones lo seguían levantando trozos de leña para la fogata del campamento. Pensaba, reflexionaba, tal vez debería haber vuelto antes a Konoha. Un oscuro presentimiento le rondaba en la mente desde la mañana. Estuvo tentado varias veces con usar la invocación de sapos y llegar a la aldea en pocos minutos. Se comería su chakra ese jutsu, pero siempre podría usar el del Kyuubi mientras tanto. Sus cuerpos del Rinnengan….tal vez debería haber enviado un par de ellos para asegurarse que nada ocurría.

-je, buena idea –se dijo a sí mismo- pero resulta que ni clones podía hacer por el descontrol de chakra que cargaba. Por suerte gracias a Temari, lo solucione.

¿Usar Hiraishi no jutsu? En ese estado calamitoso tampoco era opción. Tal vez terminaría apareciendo en China sin escalas.  
Los que nos lleva a la cuestión inicial: ¿Por qué no trasportarse justo ahora y acabar con las dudas? Y la respuesta estaba frente a él, preparando la cena, con una sonrisa tan cálida que derretiría corazones.  
Naruto llego y dejo la leña a un costado. Se sentó en un tronco a descansar y observo con atención a su estudiante. Estaba cansada, se había esforzado demasiado últimamente y le pasaba factura a su cuerpo.

Hanabi revolvía con entusiasmo el cálido contenido de la olla y le agregaba algunos hongos silvestres. Se la veía muy feliz en esa sencilla tarea, una de las pocas veces que dejaba de lado ese porte de Kunoichi temible, y se parecía más a una jovencita común y corriente.  
Desde el comienzo del viaje, cuando les tocaba acampar, era Hanabi quien cocinaba todo el tiempo. De ser por Naruto, seria de puro ramen la dieta del viaje. Era cuando la niña solía reprenderlo, indicándole que debía comer verduras y alimentos más variados.

-solo ramen, solo ramen, solo ramen –se quejaba Hanabi- su esposa tendrá graves problemas con usted Naruto-sensei.

Naruto solo le sonrió, se la veía tan contenta, el viaje los había unido más allá de la relación "maestro-alumna". Este viaje lo unía en amistad.

-en dos días llegaremos a casa Hanabi-chan –aseguro Naruto recibiendo de ella un tazón de alimento- tendrás tiempo para descansar al fin.

-bueno….si –dijo ella sirviéndose su comida y sentándose junto al rubio en el tronco- pero me agrado mucho viajar y conocer el mundo con usted, –sonrojada- haber aprendido tanto.

-debes volver a tu casa orgullosa, -declaro Naruto- llenaras de honra a tu familia. De eso no tengo dudas –sonriéndole

-perdóneme sensei –dijo de pronto la niña y bajo la vista

-¿perdonarte? –Sorprendido- no veo por qué.

-se muy bien que usted está ansioso por regresar, –seria- pero retrasa nuestro regreso porque estoy muy cansada y no podre defenderme si me someten a un examen en mi casa.

Naruto gruño, a veces olvidaba que Hanabi era muy inteligente, había aprendido a conocerlo en esos meses y ahora, lo veía trasparente.

-tengo dudas, -admitió Naruto- la ultima…"prueba" que te hicieron te dejo muy malherida. Odiaría tener que trapear el piso con todos ellos si te ponen un dedo encima.

Hanabi sonrió, comieron en silencio algunos minutos y ella dejaba ver un sonrojo en las mejillas cada vez que lo miraba disimuladamente.

-ahora entiendo porque las mujeres lo quieren….-pensó Hanabi- debe ser lindo ser amada y protegida por siempre.

Sakura y los 3 rivales que aún le quedaban, respiraron al fin luego de 2 minutos de contener el oxigeno. De los 7 enemigos iníciales solo quedaban 3, la confusión, la sorpresa y los terribles golpes que la poderosa alumna de Tsunade podía propinar, había equilibrado la inicialmente descompensada batalla. La pelirosa gruño, no solo le quedaban rivales por vencer, sino que Sasuke podía observar desde su escondite las técnicas con el Sharingan, y adiós al factor sorpresa. ¿Pero por qué no venia por ella? ¿Por qué no se sumaba a sus compañeros para pelear? ¿Acaso conocía la estrategia de Sakura para asesinarlo? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

-maldita puta, -bramo uno de los Shinobi- escurridiza y difícil. Yo digo que la matemos. Tendrá el mismo efecto sobre Uzumaki, si la encuentra muerta.

Los demás asintieron y se dispusieron al ataque. Tenían que capturarla, pero visto la dureza de la rival matarla sería una opción lógica. No podían entender como su capitán los había enviado por un "estorbo", y se habían topado con una autentica fiera de batalla. Salvaje y muy inteligente, peligrosa sin duda alguna.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! –dijo un ANBU formando una explosión frente a él.  
Un enorme lobo, dientes afilados, pelaje azul, ojos inyectados en sangre. Sin embargo, la sorpresa no se detenía allí. Los Shinobi apenas comprendían los alcances de Sakura Haruno.

-nosotros 3 seremos suficientes –declaro el Shinobi invocador- mi lobo se encargara de acabarla y si lo evita, los 3 la atacaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-ustedes dos querrán decir, -señalo Sakura sonriendo perversa- su compañero que despejo el veneno, tuvo que respirar para hacer su técnica de viento.

Sakura hizo sellos y creó una cuchilla de chakra en su diestra. Lista para recibir la acometida de la bestia frente a ella. Los ANBU se miraron y efectivamente el tercero de ellos estaba arrodillado y desvaneciéndose. Por lo tanto, solo dos quedaban para vencer a Sakura.

Ino sentada en los portales, resguardada por la barrera, mentalmente se había comunicado con sus compañeros de equipo y con su padre, que eran las conexiones mentales más sencillas para ella. Noto de sus amigos que estaban alerta de la ofensiva sobre ellos, y por lo tanto no se dejarían sorprender con facilidad. Ino dejo ese jutsu y se dispuso a utilizar su "trasferencia de cuerpo y mente" para capturar a uno de los dos ANBU. Así estarían en ventaja contra el restante y luego Sakura se encargaría de ambos sin problemas. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo y el invocador comenzó a actuar:

-¡acabala! –le grito extendiendo la mano a su bestia

El lobo gigante se lanzo frontal contra Sakura que dio un salto atrás para ganar tiempo y concentro aun mas chakra en su cuchilla para darle mayor alcance. Lo esperaría a pie firme, la pelirosa no sería una comida gratis para esa criatura.

Un rápido y mortal movimiento, una aparición traicionera, un rápido ataque que termino la batalla sin dudar. La pelea frente al hospital general de Konoha, había terminado.

Mientras la batalla cobraba victimas aquí y allá en la aldea, una persona envuelta en capa negra se alejo hasta el límite de la aldea de la hoja. En un campo de entrenamiento a pocos metros de rio que ya salía de los límites de la aldea una presencia la detuvo. Miro el terreno, se veía removido y manipulado, con un fino cordón de tierra rodeando la aldea entera.

-muy listos, -pensó- evitan que se sepa lo que ocurre en la hoja.  
Pateo una parte del terreno suelto y se encontró una cadena de sellos en el suelo.

-buena idea, -se dijo- triste ejecución.

Realizo unos sellos y rato después cruzo el cordón hacia el exterior. Saco un sello blanco de su chaleco bajo la capa, algo de chakra, algunos sellos de manos y una rana apareció sobre el papel

-ah…..es usted...-sonrió con ojos soñadores el animalillo- ¿Qué desea?

-dile a él, que Hokage-sama lo necesita –sugirió seriamente- la aldea entera está bajo ataque. Apresúrate.

La rana asintió y desapareció rápidamente. La persona que la invoco se introdujo de nuevo a traves de los sellos y regreso a su puesto de batalla, de regreso a la masacre.

Todo era fuego, madera cayendo y papel desapareciendo. La mansión Uzumaki era pasto de las llamas y la batalla en el interior había sido sangrienta como pocas. En lo que antes había sido el Dojo de la mansión, una docena de cuerpos regados por el lugar representaban el lúgubre acto de matar. Algunos tenían una veintena de armas clavadas en el cuerpo, otros estaban atravesados por espada o lanza, directo al corazón. Algunos más, habían perdido la cabeza y estaba rodando suelta por el lugar.

En un rincón de la habitación, una mujer respiraba difícil por el humo reinante. Agotada, herida y a punto de quemarse entera. Sus últimos pensamientos conscientes fueron la voluntad de salvar a su hijo. Había recibido muchas heridas por evitar daño en su vientre, y finalmente era la única parte intacta en su físico.

El calor, el humo, la invitaban al sueño eterno, al abrazo inevitable con la muerte. Se quemaría antes de recibir ayuda, pero aun así…en sus últimos momentos lucharía. Por eso elevo su brazo izquierdo, el único miembro que podía mover en su cuerpo y arranco una espada de un soporte de pared incendiándose cerca de ella. Con lo último que le quedaba hizo un profundo corte en la pared de junto rompiendo la cañería que conducía el agua al segundo piso. Un chorro de agua surgió bañándola y resguardándola del abrazador fuego alrededor. Era lo único por hacer, al caerse el techo sobre su cabeza, sería el fin. Cerró los ojos y su pensamiento final fue para Naruto, un padre de un hijo sin futuro.

En los bosques fronterizos entre país del fuego y el viento, Naruto y Hanabi terminaban su cena y se disponían a descansar cuando una pequeña explosión surgió frente a ellos:

-¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama! –grito la pequeña rana impaciente- Hokage-sama le solicita ayuda. ¡La aldea esta bajo ataque!

Naruto se puso de pie, un par de miradas bastaron para que Hanabi reuniera el equipo en dos mochilas y Naruto cubriera el fuego pateándole tierra encima. En la oscuridad del lugar, Hanabi le dio su mochila y Naruto apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica:

-sostente Hanabi-chan –declaro serio- el primer viaje largo es difícil para todos.

Naruto intento enfocar su dios del trueno pero nada ocurrió. No podía sentir la aldea de la hoja, ni siquiera rastros de ella. Entonces decidió cambiar de táctica:

-haciendo sellos- ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Un sapo grande, como de 15 metros de alto apareció frente a ellos. Era naranja, su voz sonaba chillona como cuando lo invoco por primera vez hace años.

-hola Gamatsui –dijo Naruto- llevamos a Konoha o lo más cerca que puedas.

-Hai Naruto-chan –respondió sorprendido por la seriedad del rubio.

Abrió su boca y Naruto entro en ella junto a Hanabi (que emitió su peor gesto de asco por supuesto) y todo fue oscuridad para ellos. El sonido de una explosión, y un minuto después se hizo la luz para los viajantes.  
Enfrente estaba una de las entradas a Konoha, salieron y Naruto observo que sus sentidos estaban bloqueados. Miro al suelo y la línea de tierra removida cubría a una cadena de sellos.

-son sellos de tipo barrera –pensó el rubio- querían evitar que me pidieran ayuda. Esto no está bien. No pensé que ellos buscarían guerra abierta.

Naruto y Hanabi entraron a la aldea no sin antes avisarle a Gamatsui que invoque a Shima y Fukusaku para que anulen esos sellos. Naruto perdía su capacidad de percepción gracias a ellos y tendría que valerse mientras tanto, tan solo de Rinnengan para luchar. En otras palabras no podrían entrar al modo ermitaño con la perturbación de los sellos actuando.  
Metros adentro de Konoha, se oían explosiones y gritos por doquier. Naruto debía actuar rápido.

-Hanabi-chan – serio- es muy arriesgado que vayas a tu casa ahora. Tendrías que cruzar la aldea entera y no es lo apropiado. Así que ve a mi casa, está a 5 calles de aquí. Konan-chan te protegerá si algo ocurre, solo di que eres "lluvia eterna" y ella sabrá que estás conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa si entro sin avisar con esa frase? –pregunto nerviosa

-te matara, no lo dudes –pensativo- siempre has visto el lado amigable de Konan-chan. No te atrevas a desatar su lado Kunoichi.

-Hai sensei –dijo Hanabi preocupada- ¿Pero y mi familia?

-ellos estarán bien –le tranquilizo- son fuertes y si los atacan en el barrio Hyuuga son aun terribles rivales. Tú corre y protégete en mi casa, no te preocupes que me encargare del invasor ahora mismo.

Naruto desapareció en un destello dorado, adentro de Konoha si podía usar el "dios del trueno" a voluntad, eso le daba ventaja. Hanabi en tanto corrió hacia la mansión, pero en una esquina había batalla. No pudo distinguir a los bandos y eso la preocupo enormemente. Con la calle bloqueada, corto por un atajo y se cruzo con 3 Hyuuga que corrían en formación.

-Hanabi-Hime –dijo uno de ellos- me alegro de encontrarla. Lord Hiashi nos ha llamado a la mansión principal, tenemos que volver para rearmarnos contra el enemigo.

-Hai –dijo la niña seria

Los siguió a buena velocidad y desoyó por primera vez a su sensei. Ella era una Chunnin ahora, no una niña mimada. Esa virtud protectora de Naruto que tanto le gustaba, ahora mismo la hacía sentir no respetada. Eso para Hanabi Hyuuga simplemente era intolerable.

Anko se afirmo en un árbol exhausta, heridas en el vientre y hombro derecho, escaso chakra y los ANBU en un inicio 3, habían aumentado a 7 su número. La Jounnin les había dado gran batalla y 4 de ellos estaban de cara al suelo. Pero con los demás….

-hora de morir traidora –declaro un Shinobi- tu, todas las ratas al servicio de Hokage. –Haciendo sellos- ¡ARTE NINJA, RED ASESINA!

El ANBU lanzo una enorme red cargada de chakra cuyos hilos lo cortaban todo. Anko no se movió del lugar cuando el ataque la envolvió completa cortándola toda y haciéndola pedazos. Cuando los Shinobi ya comenzaban a retirarse, notaron que los restos de Anko comenzaron a flotar y se convirtieron en pétalo de flores.

El extraño espectáculo los distrajo un par de segundos fatales hasta que unos troncos crecieron a sus pies y los atraparon con sus ramas impidiéndoles liberarse del Genjutsu. Gritaron, y maldecían al aire sin poder resistir, mientras que en la realidad…. 

Kurenai y Gai ayudaban a la domadora de serpientes para llevarla al hospital.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –susurro Anko aferrada al hombro de su amiga

-¿Cuántas veces te has negado a tomar unas copas? –respondió la morocha sonriendo- o te estabas por suicidar o la aldea seria destruida. Nada menos que eso podía ocurrir.

\- me encargare de ellos Kurenai –indico Gai serio- llévatela y ten cuidado con los traidores. Lee…..-el mencionado apareció en una explosión de humo junto a él- ve con ellas y protege a los médicos en el hospital.

-Hai, Gai-sensei –saludo militar

Rock lee cargo en su espalda a Anko que se desmayo por el esfuerzo y las heridas.

-Gai…-dijo Kurenai antes de irse- ¿Cómo supo Kakashi del ataque?

-un espía en el ANBU, -indico Gai- es todo lo que se. –Yéndose- los alcanzare luego de acabe con estos idiotas.

-Hai –respondieron Kurenai y lee partiendo a los saltos por los techos rumbo al hospital.

Naruto apareció frente al edificio del Hokage, tenía un sello oculto en la oficina de Tsunade así que por allí empezaría. Dos cuerpos salieron volando por una ventana y el rubio escucho del interior claramente:

-¡fuera de mi oficina!

\- muy sutil, Oka-san. Casi silenciosa como estampida en la jungla. –remarco sonriendo Naruto y se trasporto al interior en un destello

Apareció entre dos enemigos, los Shinobi lo reconocieron y le lanzaron una estocada por ambos lados. Naruto desapareció logrando que se maten entre ellos enterrando sus filos en el pecho. Dio una patada al Shinobi que luchaba contra Sai y lo hizo atravesar la puerta y el muro siguiente. Estiro su mano derecha hacia dos enemigos y una fuerza irresistible los atrajo hacia el rubio:

-BANSHO TENIN! –gruño Naruto

Un puñetazo de izquierda logro quebrarle el cuello a uno de ellos y lo lanzo a través de 3 oficinas. El otro quedo en el aire, atrapado por el cuello por la mano derecha de Naruto. El rubio lo miro, y le coloco la mano libre en el pecho. Un grito desgarrador, el cuerpo del Shinobi comenzó a temblar y una luz blanca surgió de el abandonándolo. Esa luz se escondió en la mano izquierda de Naruto que dejo al ANBU ya muerto.  
Apretó su puño, y la luz se extinguió….

-el "camino del infierno" –susurro Naruto- tendrá muchas visitas esta noche.

-Naruto, llegaste –sonrió la Hokage mientras atendía una herida de Kakashi- ¿Cómo llegaste? Faltaban dos días para tu regreso y ninguna invocación funcionaba para enviar por ti.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí? –Dijo molesto Naruto- ¿Por qué los ANBU atacaron este lugar?

-este ataque…Cof Cof –tosía Kakashi- estaba planeado para la semana siguiente. Lo adelantaron los malditos del consejo.

-seguro interceptaron el mensaje de Suna que avisaba tu regreso Naruto-san -sugirió Shizune pateando a un Shinobi que intentaba pararse

-no lo creo, -advirtió Tsunade- el mensaje llego seguro a mis manos y fue destruido en cuanto lo leí.

-mi regreso…-susurro Naruto perdido en sus pensamientos- eso…quiere decir…. ¡Oh no!

Naruto se movió hacia la ventana y se disponía a salir por ella nervioso cuando escucho:

-¡¿Adonde vas?! ¡Estamos enfrentando una maldita revolución y tus estas saliendo a lo loco!

-si activaron su plan apresurados por mi retorno, significan que buscan derrotarme tomando algo que yo aprecio. Así que seguro aprovecharan la confusión para ir a mi casa.

-el líder del ataque es Hiashi –acoto el ninja copia parándose- puso en contra de Konoha a su clan para ello. El consejo de ancianos y la mitad de los ANBU están con ellos.

-¿y que querrían atrapando a Konan o Tenten? –pregunto Sai- en el caso que….

-¡Oh mi dios! –Exclamo Shizune horrorizada- ¡Tenten-san está embarazada! ¡Ellos lo descubrieron y quieren al bebe!

Naruto abrió los ojos enormes, apretó los dientes y desapareció en un destello de oro.

-¿Naruto tiene un hijo? –Pregunto Kakashi anonadado- (¡maldición! No lo sabía, sino hubiera enviado a alguien para protegerlas) solo espero que ellos no ataquen el lugar.

En toda Konoha el combate era feroz, pero desfavorable a los Hyuuga. Se creía que contaban con el factor sorpresa, pero Kakashi había puesto sobre aviso a los Nara y por lo tanto preparado una estrategia de contragolpe infalible. El consejo ordeno la retirada de los equipos y todos los Hyuuga regresaron al complejo de mansiones familiares.

Habían fallado en el plan A, y tendrían que refugiarse en los muros Hyuuga para resistir la ofensiva de la fuerza de Hokage-sama. Hiashi huyo de la pelea en la oficina de Tsunade casi al instante y estaba en su mansión con los consejeros reorganizando las tropas. En caso de no tomar Konoha por sorpresa, el consejo tenía un plan de reserva. Y ese era, la completa aniquilación de los líderes de clanes rivales.

¿Cómo lo harían?

Cuando todos los clanes se reunieran en sus mansiones para organizar el contragolpe, se darían cuenta, que habían caído en una trampa. Una de la cual no podrían salir. Asesinando a los líderes, el consejo tomaría el control culpando a la Hokage de la masacre. Los documentos falsificados previamente le añadirían toda la culpa. Konoha quedaría purificado del nefasto liderazgo de los Senju y los Sarutobi, al fin había un Hokage de mano dura al frente.

Naruto apareció frente a su mansión. El techo se derrumbo en ese preciso momento y solo quedaba una montaña de maderos ardiendo. El fuego generaba luz, los ojos Naruto no veían a nadie en el interior. Había cadáveres, pero nadie con vida.

-un hijo…..-susurro petrificado Naruto- Konan-chan ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Un hijo….

Grito desesperado, ahogado de dolor cayó de rodillas y el desgarrador sonido gutural envolvió a la aldea con el terror de 9 infiernos:

-¡GROOAAAAAARRRRR! –Rugió histérico de dolor, pesadas lágrimas le caían en el rostro- ¡AAAAAAARRRRR! –apretaba los puños con tanta furia que le sangraban las manos.

En su cuerpo le hervía la piel, la sangre que chorreaba se evaporo y comenzó a despedir un chakra denso, de rojo y maligno origen. Su Rinnengan liberaba de azul tan profundo que casi parecía negro. Antes, era el cielo azul en una mañana despejada, ahora era el pozo más oscuro del averno.

Recordó que Hanabi también estaba en esas ruinas y su pesar se multiplicó. El mismo la había enviado a morir sin saberlo. Rugió salvaje como agitando las cadenas de su corazón perdido, y una llama de chakra lo rodeo. El suelo se agrietaba, se producía un cráter y la calle comenzó a temblar.

Naruto tomo todo el amor que tenia por esas mujeres, lo convirtió en odio al enemigo aumentando su intensidad hasta el infinito. Nunca, ni siquiera Kyuubi había estado tan furioso como en esos momentos lo estaba el Uzumaki.

La flama comenzó a incendiarlo todo en los alrededores. Era chakra que quemaba hasta el aire y seguían aumentando su poder. Su cabello, ligeramente crecido de sus meses en viaje flotaba rebelde de la gravedad. Las grietas en el terreno comenzaron a derribar casas aledañas y Naruto se puso de pie cerrando sus ojos.

La luz llameante atrajo a propio y extraños, por ejemplo a 3 escuadrones liderados por Neji Hyuuga que llegaban como refuerzos a los equipos de la sección "armas Nakamura". Por que en teoría esos ANBU debían capturar la reserva de armas en la casa de la familia de armeros. Pero jamás habían regresado. Neji miro los escombros y el corazón se le estrujo:

-Tenten, - susurro angustiado.

Estaba muerta, seguro estaba muerta, todo por defender a ese hijo bastardo en su vientre.

-¡Gaaaaaa! –rubio Naruto y abrió los brazos como si esperara una puñalada en el pecho.

Descargas de rayos le sacudieron el cuerpo, andanadas de viento surgieron. La tierra se deformaba alrededor y la flama roja comenzó a comprimirse en Naruto. Un punto definido, frente a su boca abierta el chakra se comprimió hasta ser casi negro, y ante el estupor de los enemigos presentes, Naruto lo rodeo con sus manos y comenzó a tragarlo.

-¡salgamos de aquí! –grito un ANBU pero ninguno se pudo mover. Estaban horrorizados por la escena.

Tosió Naruto, esforzado en tragar todo el poder, su cuerpo se hincho levemente, sus músculos se marcaban en las palpitantes venas. El esfuerzo brutal por contener el chakra alimentaba todo su ser para la tarea que el destino cruel le llamaba a cometer.

Finalmente, la luz del rojo chakra se extinguió. Naruto continuaba de ojos cerrados, todo había dejado de temblar. Dio medio giro, y se paro frente al enemigo. Suavemente, abrió sus ojos, como despertando de un sueño, de una pesadilla.

Abrió su boca, como degustando las palabras siguiente y fijando sus ojos en Neji grito muy fuerte:

-¡arriba una vez más, mis temibles guerreros! –Haciendo sellos lentamente- ¡vengan a mí, como armas sedientas de venganza! ¡Levántense para compartir mi dolor con el mundo! ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!

Todo le lugar se sacudió por 5 explosiones al unisonó. La tierra se levanto y no dejaba ver por el polvillo lo ocurrido. Pero el aire se despejo segundos después, y muchos desearon nunca haber nacido.  
5 figuras, capas negras de remolinos naranjas, 5 guerreros aun cuando tan solo uno hubiera bastado. Torune, Fu, Yamato, Kabuto y Madara. Los inmortales 5 de Naruto Uzumaki, que conformaban nada menos que el ninja más poderoso de la historia. Mortalmente adornados por los ojos del Rinnengan, rodeaban a Naruto custodiándolo de todo daño.

-yo…-declaro Naruto con voz cavernosa- tuve un sueño…..yo quería ser feliz. En paz con ellas.

-pero ya no mas… –declaro Torune con la voz de Naruto

-ahora es tiempo de matar. – dijo Fu

-Un tiempo que no será detenido… –prosiguió Yamato

-conocerán el infierno… –apunto Kabuto

-así como me toca soportarlo a mí. –finalizo Madara

Un grito entre los escuadrones, todos los ANBU y los Hyuuga notaron que Naruto había desaparecido del medio de sus esclavos. Naruto estaba en el medio de los escuadrones, tenía su mano derecha enterrada en el pecho de un Shinobi. Miro de lado a los paralizados compañeros del reciente muerto, y con un revés de su mano izquierda soltó aire comprimido contra ellos. Tan fino como una cuchillada, tan rápido…..que dos ANBU perdieron su cabeza.

Al ver caer las cabezas al suelo, los demás reaccionaron. Algunos saltaron hacia atrás, otros sacaron un arma, un Hyuuga temerario lo ataco al rubio que desapareció en un destello. Algunos preguntaron "¿Dónde está?"  
Y por fin lo vieron cortándole el cuello a un ANBU parado en el techo de una casa aledaña. Naruto se había trasportado detrás de ese enemigo y ya estaba muerto.

-¡DOTON, JUTSU DRAGON DE TIERRA! –haciendo sellos

Dos Shinobi crearon dragones y otro se sumo al ataque con una bola de fuego.

-¡SHIRA TENSEI! –gruño Naruto elevando su mano para defenderse

Los ataques fueron repelidos y Naruto desapareció de nuevo cortando el brazo de otro enemigo 20 metros más allá en la calle. En resumen, fueron 3 minutos de combate, 3 minutos de puro terror.  
La mayoría de los escuadrones fueron aniquilados. Salvajemente, y con un ensañamiento por parte de Naruto. Neji Hyuuga no se movió. A pesar de los gritos, a pesar de la muerte a su alrededor. Sus ojos se quedaron observando a los 5 guerreros de Naruto. Que ni un centímetro se movieron de su lugar. Que de brazos cruzados, observaron la matanza frente a ellos como asunto que no les correspondía.

Finalmente, el silencio. Unos pasos, lentos y seguros, acercaron a Naruto frente a Neji quedando ambos cara a cara. El pelinegro no se movía, no demostraba temor, ni rabia. Su gesto de hielo era más producto de aceptar el destino, que del porte siempre arrogante que envolvía a los Hyuuga.

-tu…-susurro Naruto muy cerca de él- tu…..pudiste protegerlas….-agarrándolo del traje y elevándolo por el cuello- tu… ¡ellas no combatían! ¡Ellas eran civiles, maldito seas!

-acaba conmigo, -declaro Neji- no quise nunca que esto le ocurriera a Tenten. Yo quise….protegerla. (Pero se negó a casarse conmigo)

-no será fácil, -declaro Naruto furioso- contigo no será rápido.

Naruto puso su palma derecha en la frente de Neji y el Hyuuga comenzó a temblar. Su cuerpo se convulsiona, sus ojos rodaron y una luz blanca salió del frio cadáver quedando atrapada en el puño de Naruto.

-Madara…..-susurro como orden implícita

El Uchiha hizo sellos y realizo la invocación deseada. Una cabeza gigante, grotesca y demoniaca. El "camino del infierno" comenzaba. Muchas luces blancas en toda la aldea, las almas que habían dejado recientemente los cuerpos fueron absorbidas por la invocación, Naruto había usado el "camino de la vida" con Neji. Absorbiendo todos sus conocimientos sobre lo que ocurría y lo que sucedería después. Se entero del ataque a los clanes por parte del consejo. El llamado "plan de reserva"

Naruto soltó el cuerpo inerte de Neji, se acerco a sus esclavos y cerró los ojos un segundo. Trasmitió la información obtenida y declaro:

-Yamato, -los aludidos abrieron los ojos- rastrea a Sakura e Ino. Te quedaras con ellas y las protegerás. Empieza por el hospital. Mientras tanto, fu, Kabuto, Torune -abrieron los ojos a sentir sus nombres- encárguense de alertar a los clanes y responder al ataque del consejo. Asesinen a quien se cruce en su camino.

Todos los nombrados se dispersaron por la aldea directo a sus misiones particulares. Pero Naruto aun le quedaba lo principal por realizar:

-Madara…..-el Uchiha se acerco cruzándose de brazos- tu vienes conmigo, visitaremos a los Hyuuga.

Fin del capitulo


	26. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO 25: BATALLAS DE VIDA Y MUERTE  
**

**SPOILER:**

Entraron al lugar como en un asalto. La barrera defensiva había sido desactivada por que la Hokage había trasladado su cuartel general al hospital. Kakashi organizaba a los equipos en línea y ponía bajo arresto a todos lo que sus espías habían señalado como traidores a Hokage-sama.  
Sakura, Ino y Hinata entraron como estampida a la sala principal. Gritaban histéricas por camillas y un quirófano con urgencia. Konan y

Tenten estaban inconscientes. Traumatismos, huesos rotos y hemorragias severas. Tsunade colocó a Konan en una camilla y junto a Ino fue al quirófano 1. Sakura hizo lo propio junto a Shizune para llevar a Tenten al quirófano 2. A esas alturas de la noche, solo una cadena de milagros podía evitar el daño mayor. Se habían producidos muchos, pero aun así, todavía no eran suficientes.

 _Flash back: hace algunas horas_

 _En el movimiento final de la batalla frente al hospital. El gran lobo avanzo contra Sakura que se movió de lado en el último instante enterrándole el cuchillo de chakra en medio del pecho, justo cuando le salto para acometerla._

 _El lobo aulló herido y desapareció en una explosión de humo. Los dos ANBU no reaccionaron, Hinata estaba parada entre ellos y había golpeado en todos sus canales del chakra. Luego de eso, con sus palmas golpeo en la espalda de los Shinobi con "Junken", dejándolos inconscientes a los pie de Sakura._

 _-¡Sakura-san! ¡Ino-san! –Chillo Hinata- ¡ayúdenme!_

 _Estaba histérica, carente de equilibrio para hablar coherente. Pero algunas frases fueron suficientes:_

 _-¡Lo recordé! ¡Es mi culpa! Van a matarlas, ellos van a matarlas por mi culpa._

 _Ino salió de la protección en el hospital y se acerco a las mujeres sin comprender nada. Hinata salió corriendo desesperada y las Kunoichi medico se lanzaron a correr detrás de la Hyuuga por las oscuras calles. Alguien iba a morir, como médicos ellas tenían que acudir en ayuda._

 _Rato después Hinata las guio a la mansión Uzumaki que estaba incendiándose. Sakura e Ino la siguieron y quedaron impactadas por la escena. Como una gran flama la hermosa mansión Uzumaki se envolvía en fuego iluminando la terrible noche._

 _-¡Por Kami! –Pensaron las féminas- Konan, Tenten._

 _-¡La casa se desmorona! –Advirtió Hinata- no puedo enfocarlas adentro, mucha…luz….-dijo apartando la vista_

 _Sakura no lo pensó demasiado, arremetió contra la puerta y entró seguida por las demás. El humo negro era intenso, gritaron nerviosas: ¡Konan-san! ¡Tenten-san! Pero no hubo respuestas. Con una mirada entendieron que debían dividirse y buscarlas. El humo, el fuego y los cuerpos regados por toda la casa, dictaron de una feroz resistencia por parte de las mujeres. Ino encontró en la incendiada cocina el cuerpo de Konan. Reviso el pulso, casi la perdía. Entre la rubia y Hinata sacaron a la peliazul de la mansión. Apenas respiraba, Konan tenía dañado gravemente el corazón._

 _Sakura aparto maderas ardiendo para ingresar al Dojo. Una veintena de cuerpos le impedía encontrar a Tenten. La busco por cada rincón, casi ciega por el humo. Aunque comenzaba a asfixiarse._

 _-¡Vamos Tenten! –Rogaba Sakura en su pensamiento- maldita seas ¿Dónde estás? No le diré a Naruto que moriste –tosiendo- eres la madre de su hijo. ¡No vas a morir!_

 _Al fin la encontró, en un rincón toda mojada. Una cañería de la pared se había salido y el agua regaba su cuerpo cubierto de heridas, evitando que se quemara. Tenía varios cortes y sangraba profundamente. Sakura la tomo entre sus brazos y quiso salir, pero la sección del segundo piso se desplomo cortándole la salida. No dudo mucho mas, se agotaba el tiempo y dio una furibunda patada a una pared para generar un hueco y huir por el traspatio. Quiso salir por allí y cuando casi estaba afuera toda la estructura se vino abajo sobre ellas._

 _-¡ARTE NINJA, DEFENSA DE 8 SELLOS!_

 _Hinata se paro junto a Sakura y formo un domo celeste defendiéndola. Su velocidad de manos fue tan asombrosa que la precisión de la técnica desvío los escombros ardientes a uno de los lados. Hinata no dijo nada, solo condujo a la pelirosa a través del hueco en el museo del fondo. Rodearon la estructura por un callejón oscuro, evitando las batallas callejeras de regreso al hospital. Directo a intentar poner a salvo la vida de Konan, Tenten y el bebe en su vientre._

 _Naruto jamás le perdonaría al mundo no haberlas protegido, no se lo perdonaría a Konoha. Sería un imperdonable error._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

En la mansión Hyuuga los patios, las habitaciones y los muros eran un hervidero de Shinobi y yendo y viniendo. Fortificando los muros con Doton, los portones con sellos y reordenando los escuadrones en pos de recuperar el terreno perdido en batalla. Hiashi estaba rodeado por 15 capitanes que le informaron lo acontecido en la aldea y las bajas.

-es una locura –declaro muy frustrado un joven líder de grupo- la prisión estaba protegida por el enemigo como si nos esperaran. También el hospital pese a ser sigilosos. Los equipos que irían por el armamento Nakamura fueron exterminados antes que siquiera llegaran al objetivo.

-calma –sugirió Koharu- tenemos el plan B. ahora mismo todos ustedes serán informados y partirán de misión por los túneles subterráneos que preparamos con anticipación.

-el enemigo cree que todos las fuerzas están justo aquí, en el barrio Hyuuga –aclaro Hiashi- los mataremos en sus propias casas, antes que inicien el contraataque sobre nuestras defensas aquí.

-¿Y con Uzumaki que haremos? –consulto un capital Hyuuga

-tenemos informes que ubican al Jinchurichy en la zona de su mansión. –  
Señalo la consejera Homura- es predecible y estúpido. Vendrá aquí en cuanto nos detecte.

-los sellos exteriores fueron destruidos –anuncio un capitán que tenía sus manos en posición tigre- Uzumaki no tardara en encontrarnos.

-para que el plan B resulte, el no debe estorbar –dijo Hiashi- tenemos que distraerlo y tengo el Shinobi perfecto para ese trabajo. Ku ku ku.  
En ese momento un ANBU apareció en una explosión de humo y declaro arrodillándose:

-"misión captura" fue un fracaso. No se consiguieron ningunos de los objetivos.

-Hiashi-sama ¿Qué haremos ahora? –dijo nervioso el consejero Koharu

El grupo guardo silencio planeando que hacer, sin haber capturado a ninguna de las "amigas" de Naruto no podían forzarlo a pelear en el terreno que querían. Todo el plan se iría al demonio.

-Umiko-san, -se escucho una voz aguda- ¿usted ha visto a Neechan o a Neji-san?

Todos los capitanes, Hiashi y los consejeros voltearon a ver. Hanabi Hyuuga preguntaba a un pariente por su hermana o su primo. Inocente del peligro que corría, en el supuestamente lugar más seguro del mundo para ella.

Hanabi observaba todos los movimientos en la mansión y sospechaba que un ataque a Konoha desde el exterior no era posible. Si el enemigo estuviera en el interior de la aldea ella lo hubiera visto con el Byakugan. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso los Hyuuga estaban….en guerra contra la aldea?  
El pariente llamado Umiko respondió que no había visto a Neji-sama o a Hinata-Hime. En eso, dos ANBU que pasaban por al lado la chocaron a la niña distraídamente.

-niña….- de manera despectiva- ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? Ve a los refugios con los "no combatientes" –señalo uno de los Shinobi- esto no es un simulacro.

-soy Chunnin….-declaro nerviosa Hanabi- ¿sempai que está sucediendo?

-¡es ella! –grito un capitán del grupo de la miraban en el centro del patio- ¡es la estudiante de Uzumaki!

Casi automáticamente una veintena de Shinobi que lo rodeaban se fijaron en Hanabi. Sus miradas, sus gestos y los lentos movimientos de los cuerpos tensionados la alertaron del peligro que corría. Algunas sonrisas sádicas le enviaron un indudable mensaje de "carnada".

-¡No se me acerquen! –grito nerviosa Hanabi ante el inminente suceso.  
Los ninja se miraron, y luego a lord Hiashi que asintió sonriendo perverso:

-es por el bien del clan hija, ku ku ku.

Yamato salto de un techo cayendo en el suelo frente al hospital. Algunos Chunnin intentaban cerrar ambos lados de la calle principal para fortificar la posición del edificio. No eran rápidos ni hábiles para la tarea, así que Yamato hizo sellos y pronto unas poderosas lanzas de madera crearon barricadas en la calle. Completo el fuerte precario con dos muros de roca a los que agrego unas torres de madera para los vigías.

Kakashi y Sai salían de hospital, despidieron a los equipo para que retomaran posiciones en la aldea y se acercaron al usuario del Mokuton.

-Yamato….-dijo el peliplata- esa explosión de chakra de hace minutos

-fuimos nosotros –respondió frio – y no será lo único que explote esta noche. Manténganse al margen. O podrían morir en el fuego cruzado.

-podemos ayudar –señalo Sai- pronto surgirá el….

-ellos tienen un plan de apoyo, -continuo Yamato- piensan atacar a los clanes en…

-en sus mansiones, mientras se reúnen para organizar la ofensiva, lo sabemos. –Interrumpió Kakashi- ella nos dio informes detallados de los planes del consejo.

-Tsunade oka-san esta aquí en el hospital -dijo Yamato mirando al edificio- ¿esta herida?

-no….-indico Sai- pero mejor te quedas cerca para saber del estado de las demás.

-Ino y Sakura están bien, puedo sentir sus chakra –señalo Yamato- ¿a quién te refieres?

Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro del castaño y susurro:

-infórmale a Naruto que Tenten y Konan están vivas…..débiles….pero aun viven.

No pudo seguir hablándole que Yamato corrió al interior del hospital a toda prisa. Desesperado de la confirmación por la noticia. Tal vez conservara la mente y habilidades del hombre en que fue llamado "Yamato", pero era como un clon de Naruto, y por lo tanto capaz de sentir lo que el verdadero parcialmente. El mismo odio y dolor. Al menos estaban vivas, eso apaciguaría en algo la furiosa venganza que Naruto iba a desatar en minutos.

Hanabi activo su Byakugan, estaba rodeada y su hermana no estaba en la mansión. Eran demasiados para ella, había entrado en el seno del enemigo por su propio pie, estaba atrapada como rata.

-Naruto-sensei, -pensó la niña- perdóneme por no obedecer. No sabía lo que ocurría.

Hanabi creó un clon a sus espaldas y así estaba protegida en su perímetro. Ellos se acercaban amenazantes, eso le dio la pauta que la querían capturar viva. De no, atacarían a la distancia para no exponerse a las técnicas Hyuuga.

-ellos…..ellos…me quieren a mi….-pensaba Hanabi- para llegar a Naruto-sensei. ¡No puedo dejarme atrapar!

-ríndete mocosa –gruño un Jounnin amenazante- y no te haremos daños.

-Nunca me rendiré –pensaba seria Hanabi- no seré una presa fácil para nadie.

 _Flash back: hace algunas semanas atrás:_

 _En la villa de la roca, en un campo de entrenamiento cuando el sol brillaba como nunca en el cielo. Hanabi recibía lecciones sobre el elemento Futon para desarrollar técnicas. Naruto hablaba con calma, sentado en una piedra mientras su estudiante estaba sentada en el césped frente a él._

 _-mi entrenamiento casi concluye –declaro Naruto serio- como bien te lo advertí, no cambiarias tu estilo de combate por mi causa. Aumente tus reservas de chakra y resistencia física para darte una buena base y así manipularas los elementos con facilidad._

 _-sensei no lo entiendo, –seria- no me conviene usar Ninjutsu de viento. Son costosos y con mi nivel de chakra no podre dañar demasiado al enemigo sin caer agotada. ¿Por qué usted…._

 _Una mujer apareció por el campo, cabello negro y corto, figura admirable, y ojos fríos como hielo a pesar de sonreír divertida por cualquier cosa. Hanabi observaba la vestimenta ceremonial que llevaba la mujer y enseguida se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia:_

 _-Ah…. ¡Hola Kurotsuchi-san! –sonrió Naruto a la visitante- ¿escapando del papeleo de la oficina?_

 _-Yondaime-sama –reverencio Hanabi- que honor…._

 _-me agrada tu estudiante Naruto –dijo la mujer sonriendo- es respetuosa…..no como tú._

 _-ah…no seas malita –hizo puchero el rubio- sabes que te respeto….solo que…-rascándose la cabeza- no me llevo con eso de las…. "formalidades" ¿entiendes?_

 _Lady-Tsuchikage asintió. Ser la Yondaime no era fácil en la villa de la roca. Muchos Shinobi no la respetaban por ser mujer y ser la nieta del anterior líder no se la hizo más fácil para tomar el mando. Cuando el anciano líder traspaso el titulo a la nieta hace 2 años, lo hizo desde su mansión de la cual no había salido desde la guerra. Varios se quejaron argumentando que otros clanes merecían el titulo._

 _El Sandaime pareció olfatear problemas, incluso un posible derrocamiento si se imponía por su palabra solamente el liderazgo de Kurotsuchi. Luego de hablar en privado con Naruto, (que pasaba junto a Konan por la villa en esos días) mando a realizar un torneo donde los mejores pelearon entre sí. El campeón seria el nuevo Tsuchikage y allí fue cuando Naruto y konan presenciaron la victoria de Kurotsuchi y su ascensión como Yondaime Tsuchikage._

 _Aunque a decir verdad, Sandaime Tsuchikage hacía tiempo que no era líder. Luego de la guerra el viejo guerrero busco la mejor manera de dejar su puesto y no perjudicar a Iwagakure. Y la encontró en Naruto. Una alianza muy conveniente._

 _Naruto fue reconocido en la villa como íntimo amigo de la nueva líder. Se habían jurado amistad y nadie sabía como Kurotsuchi había obtenido su lealtad. Pero si había problemas en el futuro, Naruto estaría de su lado hasta el fin. Ese fue el final de los intentos por derrocar a la nueva líder. El poder de Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de la guerra pasada, era inalcanzable._

 _-sensei –dijo Hanabi- ¿Por qué me obliga a concentrar el viento en mis dedos? Es difícil hacer ataques tan pequeños, y no harían mucho más daño que una aguja..._

 _-imagina….-le interrumpió el- si pudieras ver los canales del chakra en tu enemigo._

 _-yo tengo el Byakugan ¿recuerda? , eso puedo hacerlo perfectamente._

 _-ahora imagina…-sonrió Naruto- soltar de tus dedos aire tan comprimido como sea posible, casi como si golpearas con solides a cierta distancia._

 _-es increíble –se le escapo a la Yondaime que razono la idea- Naruto tu…._

 _\- si controlo el chakra de viento, puedo cerrar los canales de chakra a media distancia. –Señalo Hanabi maravillada- ¡es increíble!_

 _-no dije que podías, –indico Naruto sonriente- pero en estos meses, entrenaremos para lograrlo pequeña estudiante._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-¡FUTON, PALMA DEL BUDA ANDANTE! –haciendo sellos

Las manos de Hanabi comenzaron a brillar de tenue azul, luego solo sus dedos y en ese momento se posiciono en su clásico estilo de pelea "palma suave". Los Shinobi se lanzaron sobre ella confiados de su mayoria para detenerla, pero Hanabi comenzó a girar espalda con espalda junto a su clon, lanzando impactos con sus dedos al aire, como atacando los puntos de chakra de un rival frente a ella. el clon se limitaba a desviar ataque de armas y la mantenía alerta de los movimiento lejanos al rango que Hanabi estuviera combatiendo. Los Shinobi que la rodeaban a varios metros, comenzaron a sentir impactos en el cuerpo, caían debilitados y anulados en sus canales de chakra.

-es imposible –pensaban varios a lo lejos- convirtió el estilo de Tayjutsu Hyuuga, en un Ninjutsu de medio alcance.

Intentaron frenarla lanzándole técnicas de varios elementos. Hanabi realizo un giro celestial (Kaiten) conjuntamente con su clon, y mientras giraba creando el domo celeste protector dejo al clon sosteniendo la defensa y se escabullo por debajo de la tierra gracias a su control del Doton. Las bolas de fuego y ataques de agua destruyeron el Kaiten y con esas técnicas también desapareció la copia de Hanabi. El humo se disipo y Hanabi no estaba en el lugar.

-debajo del suelo –advirtió Hiashi- ella está bajo el terreno ¡Atrápenla!

Unos 10 clones de Hanabi surgieron de varias zonas diferentes del patio. Huían entre los Shinobi hacía las salidas o los muros. Uno a uno los destruyó tratando de encontrar a la verdadera niña, pero al caer el último de los clones, aun no la habían atrapado.

-¡No pudo haber escapado! –Grito un Hyuuga- ella no….tiene…que estar…-buscando con sus ojos activados

-¡aquí la tengo! –Grito otro ninja en el medio del patio- la puse a dormir.  
Varios se acercaron al ANBU enmascarado que tenía en los pies a Hanabi atada y desmayada.

-nadie escapa de los cazadores especiales –dijo altanero y la pateo en el vientre- ¡llévensela de aquí!

Los capitanes se acercaron, la miraban desmayada y herida, tenían la carnada perfecta para….

El cuerpo de Hanabi exploto de repente. Al disiparse el humo era un ANBU atado y desmayado, exactamente el mismo que dijo haber atrapado a la pequeña. Todos se voltearon y ese "ANBU" caminaba hacia un muro descuidadamente.

-¡es ella, atrápenla! –gritaron varios

Hanabi salto al muro y quitándose el Henge jutsu evito con sus palmas las cuchilladas de los vigías que la rodeaban por los lados. Hizo un giro muy elegante para eludir una estocada de un ninja y uso el impulso para pararse detrás de él, golpeando los puntos de chakra en su espalda. El hombre se paralizo y Hanabi lo giro poniéndolo como escudo para salvarse del ataque de armas que todos los perseguidores le lanzaron al muro.

Varias armas dieron en el Chunnin, que murió por una bola de fuego directo al cuerpo. Hanabi resbalo por el impacto y cayo fuera de la mansión con el cadáver usado como escudo sobre ella. Golpeo duro contra el suelo y cansada no se lo podía quitar de encima para huir. Sus perseguidores saltaron del muro yendo por ella para capturarla. Apartaron al muerto para sacar a la niña pero solo encontraron un agujero en el suelo.

Media cuadra más allá de la mansión Hyuuga, en el traspatio de una tienda de comestibles, Hanabi surgió de un agujero y se arrastro para salir como pudo. Estaba agotada y toda sucia. Naruto tenía razón, ella aun no se recuperaba del todo como para combatir. Hanabi se coloco bajo la sombra de un árbol arrastrándose cerca de él. La oscuridad no la ocultaría de los Byakugan tras ella, pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir escapando. Tenía una herida en el vientre, sangraba y su corazón estaba destrozado por como su propio padre la había entregado como si fuera basura. No lo podía creer.

-buen escape, -declaro Sasuke apareciendo junto a ella de repente- pero no lo suficiente.

En las salas de operaciones se batallaba duramente contra la muerte. Tsunade e Ino como asistente intentaban por todos los medios que conocían mantener estable a Konan. Su corazón había sido muy dañado, y el sobre esfuerzo que realizo para manipular chakra después de ese golpe, la habían puesto al borde del abismo. Tenía 3 costillas fisuradas, una pierna rota y varias cuchilladas por todo el cuerpo. Su ojo izquierdo estaba inflamado por un terrible puñetazo, apenas respiraba gracias a los aparatos que el colocaron ni bien llego a la clínica.

-su corazón fallara en cuanto dejemos de curarlo –declaro Tsunade- ¡Dime pulsaciones!

-70…..65…..60….-contaba Ino alarmada- ¡La perdemos maestra!

-¡Ah no! –Grito la líder iniciando los ejercicios de reanimación- ¡Tú no te irás! ¡No antes que ajustemos cuentas! ¡¿Me oíste?! –masajeándole el pecho

Mientras tanto Sakura y Shizune hacían lo imposible con Tenten:

-¡Sempai! ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Sakura mientras se encargaba del cuello y pecho- ¿Cómo está el niño?

-tiene un enorme chakra, -declaro la morocha- herencia de su padre seguramente. De no ser así, ambos estarían muertos.

-¿los dos?

-el vientre está bien –siguió Shizune- la bolsa no se rompió pero la placenta está dañada. El chakra del bebe aunque pequeño, se ha conectado con su madre y la mantuvo viva. Pero Tenten esta sin chakra y su cuerpo perdió mucha sangre. El niño y ella….

-lo sé…..-respondió Sakura cerrando una herida en el hombro- están en peligro.

En el pasillo frente a los quirófanos, Hinata estaba sentada con las rodillas juntas y el rostro cubierto por ambas manos. Su cerebro era un remolino, los recuerdos pasados volvían de golpe abofeteando su capacidad para soportarlo. La gran mayoría de este horrible plan era su culpa, su padre estaba enloquecido de ambición y poder. Pero la culpa era de ella, de su debilidad.

 _Flash back: hace 4 años._

 _En una tienda de campaña, Hinata descansaba de sus heridas luego de su encuentro con Kabuto. Algo había cambiado, se sentía diferente, como si todas sus dudas y miedos hubieran muerto en ese combate. Tenía una necesidad, una sed indefinida por algo que no identificaba, por algo extraño._

 _Hiashi entro a la tienda, le pregunto cómo se sentía y le felicito por su desempeño en combate. Hinata tenía una necesidad…pero aun no sabía…..como…_

 _-Oto-san…..-susurro débil- acérquese….debo decirle algo importante._

 _El líder asintió serio, los escoltas salieron del lugar dejando a padre e hija solos. Hinata fingió debilidad, le pidió que se acercara más. El padre se sentó a su lado en la camilla, y luego de un nuevo pedido se acerco con su cabeza para oír el susurro._

 _Un rápido movimiento, una mordida feroz al cuello del sorprendido Shinobi, y Hinata se desmayo…..su memoria dormiría con ella y al despertar…..ya nada sería lo mismo._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

Hinata sintió una mano en su hombro. Yamato se sentó junto a ella y en la sonrisa la chica pudo visualizar a Naruto.

-lo…..lamento tanto Naruto-kun –susurro Hinata roja de pena- fue todo mi culpa…..yo…utilice esos equipos para intentar asesinar a esas mujeres en tu casa. Yo…..quería poseerte, quería que solo fueras mío. Era todo lo que me impulsaba.

-no fuiste tú, -indico Yamato- fue esa asquerosa criatura dentro tuyo. Ella quería el Rinnengan y se aprovecho de ti.

-Oto-san está infectado –declaro Hinata angustiada- pero el…..esta….mas…

-su ambición y egoísmo, su orgullo….ese es el alimento de la criatura. Por eso le afecta más a tu padre.

El gesto triste de Yamato, más propio de Naruto que del antiguo ninja, hizo que Hinata recordara por que estaban a allí. Tenía que hacer algo mas, solo que no podía pensar en que hacer por él.

-ellas estarán bien –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- las mejores médicos están con ellas. No temas Naruto-kun….ellas se salvaran.

-prometí protegerlas…-susurro Yamato bajando la cabeza- les prometí que nada ocurriría. No me lo puedo perdonar. No sé qué hare sin…..ellas….

-¡No morirán! –Grito Hinata desde el corazón- ellas tienen que vivir. –Agarrándolo de las manos- y vivirán –sonriéndole con esperanza.

-gracias Hinata…..-le devolvió con suavidad la sonrisa- necesitaba oír eso.

Madara y Naruto caminaban por las calles lado a lado rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga. Ocasionalmente algunos enemigos intentaban atacarlos pero no eran rivales para ellos. En una esquina se elevaron cuatro paredes de roca y los aplastaron. El rubio sin embargo salió como fantasma atravesando las rocas y Madara tocándolo del hombro los hacía intangibles. Algunos se acercaron con Katanas cargadas de chakra.

Madara y Naruto se colocaron espalda con espalda. El rubio uso un Shira tensei para lanzar lejos a los 4 hombres que intentaron atacarlo. Madara desvió una estocada con la mano desnuda gracias a sus poderosos ojos que podían anticipar mucho antes los ataques. El impulso de golpe fallido de ese ANBU hizo que el Uchiha le rodeara la cabeza con su brazo ( girándole el cuerpo y quedando Madara detrás de el) para quebrarle el cuello en un movimiento mecánico. Otro lo ataco con varios kunai imbuidos de Doton. Madara uso el cadáver como escudo y tan solo asomando el rostro por detrás del muerto susurro:

-¡AMATERASU!

Los enemigos frente a él comenzaron a ser tragados por flamas negras surgidas de la nada misma. Gritaban de dolor corriendo de lado a lado y causando pánico. El resto de los enemigos, (unos 12) estaban paralizados. Un Genjutsu del Sharingan, desde el primer momento que Naruto y Madara llegaron a esa esquina de Konoha.

-termina con todos, –declaro Naruto- luego arreglo cuentas con ellos.

Madara solo asintió, y de brazos cruzados creo tantos clones como enemigos paralizados había por todo el lugar. Cada copia del Uchiha se movió hacia sus objetivos parándose frente a ellos. Pusieron una mano en la cabeza de los ninja y le arrancaron el alma entre gritos de dolor. Las almas flotaron y salieron volando absorbidas por la gran cabeza demoniaca invocada por el Uchiha hacía rato.

Naruto lanzo algunos kunai a los hombres que se quemaban por el Amaterasu para matarlos y que dejaran de sufrir. Quedaban unos 4 Shinobi que había sido rechazados al inicio por el Shira tensei. Escondidos en el techo de una casa se ocultaban planeando que hacer con el enemigo casi invencible que enfrentaban.

-es una locura –exclamo uno de ellos al grupo- no podemos con él, ni siquiera podemos mirarlo a los ojos o tendremos el destino de los demás.

-retirada, -gruño un Shinobi líder del grupo- hare una distracción e informaran ustedes a…

Un destello junto a ellos, el líder perdió la cabeza de certero corte y los demás soltaron sus armas rindiéndose. Naruto les sonrió sádicamente.

-ellos creen que tendré contemplación –pensó el rubio- que gracioso.

Naruto tomo del cuello a uno y le aparto la máscara con su otra mano. El hombre temblaba como papel al verlo a los ojos oscuros del Rinnengan.

-no temas a la muerte –declaro cavernoso Naruto, y sus ojos brillaban de negro intenso- debes temer a los lo que te espera del otro lado….

Sostenido en el aire, el Shinobi apenas podía respirar por la presión en su cuello. Naruto dejo escapar un bufido al verlo llorando y el cuello en su mano se quebró. Los ANBU arrodillados que aun respiraban comenzaron a suplicar por su vida. Madara apareció en un vórtice detrás de ellos y puso una mano en cada cabeza de los dos hombres de rodillas. Unas luces blancas, el alma les abandono y cayeron al suelo inertes.

Silencio en el lugar, y los dos hombres reemprendieron la marcha mortal hacia el seno del enemigo. Naruto estaba furioso, y ellos pronto descubrirían cual era el significado del miedo, antes que la mano helada de la muerte los ahorque para siempre.

-que gracioso –susurro Naruto saltando en los techos seguido por Madara- ellos creen que tendré piedad.

Fin del capítulo.


	27. CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 26: RINNENGAN CONTRA SHARINGAN**

**SPOILER:**

Kabuto salió de la aldea por la puerta oeste. Directo a la zona donde los clanes Inuzuka y Aburame dividían territorios. Minutos antes se había separado de Torune y Fu. Ellos debían cubrir a los clanes dentro de la aldea. Kabuto sonrió perverso, la deliciosa sensación de matar lo inundaba.

-¡ARTE NINJA, RESURRECCION IMPURA!

Varios ataúdes surgieron del terreno, las cubiertas saltaron y los cuerpos surgieron dando un paso al frente. El Akatsuki a pleno hizo acto de aparición, los criminales que buscaron la guerra total, la destrucción del mundo, ahora al servicio fiel de un solo Shinobi. Naruto había liberado las almas de Itachi y Nagato. También de los ex-Jinchurichy, y de los Kages anteriores.

En cada aldea, tenían sellados a varios de esas almas desde la guerra. Pero Naruto en sus visitas se las había arreglado para negociar con los líderes y liberarlos. Sin embargo, con los criminales que tantas muertes y dolor causaron, tendrían algunos años de servicio que cumplir.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Kisame aburrido- este bosque…

-es el bosque en las afueras de Konoha- reconoció Zetzu- sé muy bien de lo que hablo.

-por supuesto que lo sabes, -bromeo Deidara- eres una planta. "Muerta", pero planta al fin. –Mirando a su lado al compañero- ¿tu qué piensas Sempai?

-Si nos invocaron es para luchar, -señalo Sasori- ese niño llamado Naruto, nos prometió usarnos en casos extremos solamente.

Kabuto lanzo una bolsa con arcilla a Deidara y dos pergaminos con marionetas a Sasori. Kisame recibió una enorme espada de dos manos y bufó:

-no será lo mismo sin mi Samehada –decepcionado

Los ex-Akatsuki no era los únicos invocados, algunos estaban obligados por crímenes anteriores y otros por el puro placer de luchar.

-Ah….que bien –abriendo sus brazos como desperezándose- una noche de matanza. ¿Estás listo Haku? –consulto Zabuza

-Hai, mi señor. –asintió el joven moreno usuario del Hyoton- Naruto-kun nos prometió invocarnos siempre juntos. Por siempre.

-el niño sí que cumplió –remarco Zabuza y recibió su larga espada blandiéndola contento

-agradécele a Kakashi, -señalo Kabuto- el dijo que era tuya, aunque no estuvieras vivo.

-¿Konoha? –Señalo Danzou preocupado- ¿Piensas atacar Konoha?

-no, estúpida momia –reprendió Kabuto- son tus antiguos compañeros del consejo los que la atacaron. Pero gracias a ti, pagaran todas sus cochinadas juntas.

Todas las invocaciones se miraron esperando una orden. Kabuto había entrenado todo el tiempo que se convirtió en títere de Naruto para usarlos al máximo nivel. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus esclavos y debía ordenarles.

-Dispérsense por los bosques. Los clanes sufrirán ataques en sus territorios y debemos ayudarlos. No se contengan en despachar a cualquier idiota que se cruce ¡Ahora!

Todas las invocaciones asintieron y desaparecieron en explosiones de humo, las batallas iniciaban en esos momentos. Solo un esclavo se quedo con Kabuto, su "guardia personal".

-señor, ¿es cierto que usted guarda la esencia de mi señor Orochimaru?

-así es Kimimaro, -asintió Kabuto sonriendo- he reunido cada porción del antiguo Hebi Sannin. Así que podría decirse que vive en mí.

El esclavo peliblanco abrió su mano derecha y un hueso salió por su piel formándose como espada en la mano.

-cubriré su espalda señor, -declaro el Shinobi- use a los esclavos con calma. Nadie llegara a usted.

-no lo dudo Kimimaro, ku ku ku –sentándose- eso no puedo ni dudarlo.

Sakura y Shizune lavaban sus manos en dos recipientes con agua limpia. Los asistentes les quitaron las chaquetas ensangrentadas y les ayudaron a ponerse otras blancas y limpias. Sakura estaba muy consternada, había usado todo lo que sabía en la rama de Medicina en ese quirófano. Tenten estaba casi muerta a llegar al hospital, pero justo ahora parecía que sobreviviría. "parecía" era la palabra clave del momento.

-el niño está mal, –susurro Shizune- la placenta fue dañada y ella no tiene chakra para recuperarla.

Sakura se mordió los labios angustiada. La base de sanar una herida, era incentivar la regeneración celular en un cuerpo con el chakra del médico. Pero había algunas células que no se regeneraban. El bebe estaba en riesgo, y por ende la madre también.

-tendremos que operar y quitarle al niño –dijo Shizune seria- Tenten-san puede morir de seguir así.

-no…no podemos, -dolida- ¡ella no nos perdonara nunca!

-Sakura contrólate –le ordeno la morocha- ¿crees que disfruto esto? Dejo de pensar con el corazón, y hazlo con el cerebro. El niño tiene escasas posibilidades en ese estado. Su madre morirá si no lo…

-¡No voy a matar al hijo de Naruto! –Grito Sakura casi llorando- ¡Voy a salvarlos a ambos! ¡Madre e hijo se salvaran!

Shizune solo negó en silencio, su mente y experiencia le decían que una operación rápida salvaría la vida de Tenten. Pero si el tiempo pasaba, no podrían salvarla tampoco a ella. Sakura en tanto estaba hundida en la desesperación. Sabía lo que Tenten había causado en Naruto. Le había devuelto las sonrisas, había curado con su ternura el alma del hombre.  
Era por ella que la dulzura en los ojos del rubio aun vivía.

-ella no debe morir, -declaro Sakura para sí misma- si es necesario…morirá alguien más. Alguien que siempre fue egoísta y cobarde. Pero ella y su bebe no morirán.

-Tsunade-sama –dijo Ino en el otro cuarto- Konan-san esta….

La Hokage lo sabía, todos sus años como medico lo sabían también. El cuidado y la atención médica sobre ese magullado cuerpo habían llegado tarde. El colapso, las convulsiones y el corazón de la mujer peliazul dejo de latir. Su vida se escapo de repente y nada pudieron hacer. Ino casi lloraba ya, tratando de no gritar. Cuando Tsunade abrió su mano en forma de garra la lleno de chakra tipo Raiton. Descargo un golpe en el pecho de Konan que abrió los ojos un segundo y los volvió a cerras mientras su corazón le volvía a latir por el choque eléctrico.

-la ha….reanimado… -susurro Ino sonriendo esperanzada y tomándole el pulso- ¡lo logro!

-no, -respondió Tsunade- solo puedo hacerle esto una vez más. No durara mucho su corazón, y si repito este proceso por tercera vez, le reventare  
el pecho.

-tenemos que estabilizarla –declaro Ino- ¿pero cómo lo haremos maestra?

-no lo sé, solo puedo decirte que tenemos como una hora para averiguarlo.

Naruto y Madara llegaron a los portones amurallados de la mansión Hyuuga. Los poderosos ojos de los Shinobi detectaban un buen número de enemigos en el interior.

-es una trampa, -dijo Madara- veo sellos en las puertas y muros.

-no tengo paciencia para sutilezas –haciendo sellos- abriré una puerta ¡FUTON, VIENTOS HURACANADOS!

Poniendo sus manos frente al pecho soltó una ventisca muy poderosa que se arremolino formando una especie de "taladro" de viento. El ataque impacto contra las puertas y perforo un boquete como si la defensa hubiera sido de papel. Naruto avanzo hacia la recientemente fabricada "entrada" y Madara lo seguía un paso detrás de su andar. Ni bien cruzaron el portal que una ola de fuego los barrió. Técnicas de tierra, fuego y rayo cayeron sobre la zona explotándolo todo.

Había unos 70 Shinobi en los patios de esa mansión y la mayoría había descargado una buena parte de sus chakra sobre los invasores. Algunos Hyuuga usaron su técnica para ver en el cráter humeante y se horrorizaron. Dos figuras, en el medio del fuego estaban parados como si nada. Los dos Shinobi avanzaron tranquilamente y a pesar de los insistentes ataques sobre ellos que caían desde los techos y muros alrededor, no dejaron de avanzar. Finalmente Naruto y su compañero

llegaron al centro del patio. El fuego y el humo se disipo con un viento de lado generado por el revés de una mano del Sannin. Todos vieron como Madara lo soltaba del hombro, haciendo que volviera a ser completamente tangible.

-ku ku ku, condenado Sharingan –rio Hiashi- era como intentar matar a unos fantasmas.

Naruto iba a empezar la masacre cuando sintió un escalofrió, sus ojos se cerraron un segundo y levemente suspiro, como si recibiera un contacto eléctrico. A traves del Rinnengan información le llegaba.

-están vivas….-susurro para sí- ellas….aun….no es tarde.

-¿los matamos a todos o jugaremos antes con ellos? –pregunto Madara

Los consejeros retrocedieron ante la amenazante mirada de Naruto, se aferraron a unos colgantes con extrañas perlas negras en sus cuellos y los cuerpos se hicieron de sombras. Estarían resguardados hasta el momento apropiado.

-debemos separarlos –susurro Homura- juntos son invencibles.

-jugaremos nuestra carta ahora mismo –dijo Koharu- ¡Uchiha es tu turno!

Sasuke salió del interior de la mansión Hyuuga trayendo a Hanabi atada y herida. La amenazaba con su Katana colocando el filo en su cuello. Los ojos perlados de la chica distaban de una debilidad y tristeza por la situación. No quería ser rehén para que lastimaran a Naruto-sensei. Eso le dolía mucho. Su debilidad por no poder escapar. Su tozudez por desoír a su sensei cuando le advirtió que no entrenara a sus espaldas. Que debía recuperarse completamente, que era lo mejor al volver a Konoha.

-hora de nuestra batalla final Naruto, -dijo el moreno acercándose- deja a tus juguetes fuera de esto, o matare a esta niña.

Hanabi elevo los ojos llorosa, se la veía muy herida y débil. Y para colmo la culpa, ahora su sensei no podría usar sus 5 invocaciones para luchar contra el maldito Uchiha.

-perdo…neme sensei –dijo como pudo – no le obedecí.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, molesto con la situación. Era muy bajo usar a una niña como rehén, tal vez para eso querían a Sakura y las demás. Pero de los consejeros era de esperarse tal cobardía. Al final de cuentas, eran unos cobardes que se ocultaban en su técnica de "caminar en las sombras" nada podía tocarlos hasta que salieran de ellas voluntariamente.

Hiashi de brazos cruzados solo reía por dentro. Naruto y Sasuke se matarían uno al otro o el cantaría victoria sobre el ganador herido. Quedándose con el Rinnengan y Sharingan, todo de un golpe.  
Los consejeros le habían dicho a Sasuke que luego de algún tiempo lo enfrentarían a Naruto para que lo matara. El seria ungido como nuevo Hokage. Crudas mentiras que le costarían la vida apenas derrotara a Naruto, o al menos lo debilitara lo suficiente.

-¡entrégame a Hanabi-chan! –Apunto serio Naruto- y tendremos nuestra pelea mano a mano –perverso- como ambos lo deseamos.

Sasuke sonrió, eso equivalía a promesa de pelear sin sus marionetas. Y para el moreno era suficiente. Guardo su Katana y elevando de la ropa a Hanabi la lanzo hacia Naruto como un paquete. El Uzumaki la recibió entre sus brazos y asintió serio. Sasuke era guerrero de honor, de él se podía esperar una pelea justa. De los consejeros no.

-Na…..ruto-sensei –sonrió débilmente la niña- ¿Por qué….

-eres valiosa para mí –le respondió el- tranquila pequeña que estarás a salvo.

-Oto-san…..el no es…-llorando

-lo sé pequeña lo sé, -le acaricio el rostro tiernamente- duerme que yo me encargare de todo.

Hanabi quedo inconsciente y Naruto se la entrego a Madara.

-llévala al hospital, -susurro el rubio- cuida de ella y averigua lo que puedas sobre Konan-chan y Tenten. Esta pelea es mía.

-¿el plan para Uchiha sigue? –pregunto Madara absorbiéndose en un vórtice con Hanabi

-Si, ahora todo está bien. –respondió el Sannin

Madara desapareció dejando solo a Naruto que giraba sus hombros preparándose para luchar.

-tu turno teme –declaro cabeceando

-¡ANBU de raíz! –Grito Sasuke a todos los Shinobi que los rodeaban- ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Esta pelea es mía!

Hiashi y los consejeros asintieron al mismo tiempo…. Los Shinobi observaron a los consejeros, y se retiraron por los cuatro flancos divididos como estaba planeado. Al salir todas las tropas, levantaron cuatro barreras que abarcaban toda la manzana. Cuatro paredes negras de chakra se unieron, y la zona de batalla quedo aislada. Naruto y Sasuke caminaron en círculo. Mirándose fijo, estudiándose fijamente. Habían cambiado mucho desde niños, ya no eran el mocoso arrogante y soberbio contra el gritón inútil y escandaloso. Eran Sasuke Uchiha, el portador del Magenkyo Sharingan eterno. Contra Naruto Uzumaki el poseedor del Rinnengan puro, el perfecto jinchurichy no Kyuubi. Solo los consejeros y lord Hiashi quedaron como espectadores de esa batalla.

-¿sabes Sasuke? –Sonriendo- siempre pensé que algún día dejaríamos de pelear. Deseaba encontrar el método por el cual pudiéramos comunicarnos más allá de una batalla a muerte.

-Dobe, -respondió el Uchiha activando su Doujutsu- siempre intentando lo imposible. ¿No te cansas de fracasar?

-me rendiré el día que tu dejes tus venganzas de lado. –dijo Naruto serio

-Una buena…..broma Naruto –haciendo sellos- ¡CHIDORI!

-que empiece el espectáculo –respondió sonriendo el Uzumaki- ¡RASENGAN!

Mientras el brazo derecho de Sasuke se llenaba de rayos al compas del sonido chillante, la mano derecha de Naruto generaba un vórtice celeste que se comprimía en una mortífera esfera. Sharingan contra Rinnengan, Chidori contra Rasengan, Naruto contra Sasuke en un duelo sin igual. Por el futuro de Konoha. Ambos corrieron frontal hacia el otro y se encontraron en un resplandor poderoso que sacudió todo el lugar. La batalla final…..por fin había iniciado.

Madara y Hanabi aparecieron en el hospital. El Uchiha coloco a la niña sobre una camilla mientras Hinata y los médicos se abalanzaron sobre ella nerviosos. Sakura e Ino comenzaron a tratarla y respiraron aliviadas al notar que solo estaba muy cansada.

-¡¿Cómo está Neechan?! –Grito Hinata desesperada- díganme que está bien, por favor- les suplico a las Kunoichi medico

-ella está bien, -declaro Sakura enseguida- es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

-¿Sakura te diste cuenta? –Susurro Ino de pronto- alguien cerró la herida en el vientre. Se hubiera desangrado y estaría muy mal de no haberlo hecho.

-tal vez sea el mismo que estado informando a Kakashi-sempai de todos los movimientos. –Razono Sakura para sí misma- debe haber un espía cerca de los consejeros. ¿Pero quién será?

Hiashi observaba de brazos cruzados toda la pelea, luego del espectacular choque inicial, donde Shinobi normales hubieran muerto, Naruto y Sasuke se atacaban con Ninjutsu a larga y media distancia sin pausa. Bolas de fuego, tornados de viento, leones de Raiton, dragones de tierra. Se atacaban con furia y sin contenerse. El suelo se deformaba en violentas explosiones y el humo aumentaba a cada instante. Minutos después se detuvieron, respiraban con normalidad como si durmieran en lugar de batallar a muerte.

-Nada mal Sasuke, –admitió el rubio- parece que me divertiré después de todo.

-te arrancare el corazón y te lo enseñare, -respondió con media sonrisa- haber que tanto te divierte eso.

Sasuke desenvainó su Katana y una luz azul de rayos electrifico su filo amenazante.

-lindo, muy lindo –declaro Naruto- pero aquí te tengo una sorpresa "genio".

Naruto envió chakra a un pequeño sello en su muñeca derecha y una explosión hizo que el rubio portara una espada en su mano. El rubio sonrió, el mango de forma exótica era fácil de reconocer. Sobre todo para Sasuke.

-maldición –pensó Sasuke- ¿Cómo demonios la consiguió?

-increíble –dijeron los consejeros en las sombras- en la espada Kusanagi.

-si alguien tiene dudas sobre porque tengo este arma. –Sonrió Naruto- solo debo recordarles que Kabuto es mi esclavo ahora, y sus pertenencias ahora son mías.

Naruto tomo con ambas manos el mango de su arma y la coloco frente a él de perfil. Con el filo refulgente paralelo al suelo. Sasuke no se intimidó, había esperado demasiado ese combate para dejarse caer por ese problema.

-no es el poder del arma que tienes, -preparándose para atacar- sino él como la usas, "amigo".

A través de túneles preparados. Todas las tropas del consejo aparecieron  
cerca de cada sede de clan y se dividieron para atacar:  
En las puertas de las propiedades Akimichi los ANBU atacantes habían sido detenidos antes de entrar. Los gigantescos Akimichi hubieran estado en desventaja de no mediar las advertencias de Sai. Pero ahora, en plena calle y campos junto al bosque, era una batalla pareja. Chouza era el principal objetivo, pero había sido protegido del ataque. Algunos Hyuuga hacían destrozos entre los defensores y los ANBU usaban ataques masivos para dañar los cuerpos gigantes de Chouji y sus parientes.

Pero un siniestro Shinobi, con la piel oscurecida como si portara una peste, hizo su aparición. En sus ojos se veía el Rinnengan, y se posiciono entre las líneas de los Hyuuga para dejarse atacar por ellos. Eludió los filos tocando con sus manos desnudas brazos, piernas o cuerpos de ocasionales rivales. Era rápido, era mortalmente frio, y su inocente toque esparció microinsectos en los enemigos absorbiéndoles el chakra dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Ese es….Torune Aburame- señalo un Akimichi a su líder- creí que estaba muerto.

-sus ojos, el tiene el Rinnengan –señalo Chouza- eso solo significa una cosa….Uzumaki Naruto.

En otra parte de la aldea, unos 40 ninjas penetraron en el complejo Yamanaka y apareciendo en el medio de una reunión de clan. Rápidamente acuchillaron asesinando uno a uno a todos los miembros de la casa. Inoichi y su guardia personal resistió algo más, pero acabaron sucumbiendo a la superioridad numérica del enemigo. Revisaron luego de la masacre habitación por habitación. Tenían que eliminar a todos, esa era la orden.

Rato después se encontraron en el gran salón de reuniones, con todos los cuerpos Yamanaka regando el piso. Una tenue luz dominaba y la victoria estaba asegurada.

-capitán, esto se acabo. –dijo un ANBU

-demasiado fácil –declaro el líder- los Yamanaka no han sido débiles jamás.

-Los sorprendimos, -aclaro otro- los túneles subterráneos estaban sellados para no ser detectados. Todas nuestras fuerzas han caído sobre el enemigo dando un golpe mortal.

-estoy de acuerdo con él, –dijo una voz en el aire- esto se acabo.

Un Yamanaka de cabello rojo, apareció de la nada frente a ellos. Era Fu Yamanaka, que los observaba con el Rinnengan sonriendo y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo el capitán- Fu-sempai está muerto y tu…

Una segunda aparición, piel gris, cuerpo desmigajado. Nada menos que el ex-líder de "Ne", nada más que Danzou Shimura. Su brazo derecho mostraba variados Sharingan descubiertos. Algunos se cerraron, y todos los muertos desaparecieron. El piso limpio, el lugar intacto. Fu Yamanaka exhibía su Rinnengan advirtiendo la procedencia de su poder. Aunque era Danzou, quien había aportado la ilusión en la que todos cayeron.

Un…..Genjutsu…un poderoso Izanagi.

Los escuadrones intentaron posicionarse para pelear y no podían moverse. A los lados, parados en línea, toda la familia Yamanaka supuestamente exterminada hace minutos, se posicionaban con sus manos extendidas formando sus jutsu de control mental.

-¡ARTE NINJA, CONFUSION MENTAL! –gritaron al unisonó

Los ANBU no se movían, sus cuerpos estaban paralizados y nada podían hacer. Fu Yamanaka sonrió, un gesto típico de Naruto y declaro:

-afortunadamente las ordenes cambiaron, no es conveniente tener tantas muertes en la aldea así que ustedes…..deberán tener un "ajuste de actitud" digamos. –El Rinnengan brillo intenso- PALABRA DE PODER, SUEÑO PROFUNDO.

Todos los ANBU y los Hyuuga sintieron un escalofrió, y los parpados le comenzaron a pesar atrapados por el indomable sueño. 3 minutos después, todos dormían en suelo mansamente. El combate había terminado. Danzou saco un kunai y cargándolo de chakra se corto el brazo derecho. El miembro cayó al suelo y se deshizo en papeles. Luego de algunos segundos, su brazo volvió a formarse nuevamente como al inicio. Sus Sharingan gastados en el poderoso Izanagi volvían a estar abiertos. Era así, una técnica perfecta.

-ironía que ahora muerto, -dijo Danzou- sea completamente invencible.

-al menos ahora sirves a Konoha, -le remarco Fu- y no a tus ambiciones.

Sasori y Deidara llegaron a los terrenos Aburame en el medio del caos. El hábil marionetista invoco una docena de marionetas para que atacaran a los enemigos. Shino y su padre lideraban la facción fiel a Tsunade mientras que los Aburame de Raíz y los ANBU intentaban llegar a la cueva donde los insectos más poderosos se ocultaban. Las marionetas armadas con espadas, venenos y demás pertrechos se alinearon defendiendo la cueva.

-ustedes…..Naruto? –pregunto Shino confundido

-retrocedan, -anuncio Deidara- nos ocuparemos de los traidores. No llegaran a la cueva de los insectos pactantes.

Shino asintió convencido, solo Naruto sabia de esa cueva fuera del clan. Después de todo, donó su chakra hace meses en ese sitio. Era importante que llegaran a los pergaminos del pacto, o la familia Aburame perdería su "armonía" con los insectos.

-tengan cuidado con esos Shinobi –apunto con un dedo Shiro Aburame- tiene invocaciones de avispas explosivas.

-Ja ja ja, ¿explosiones? – Rió Deidara- un arte para pocos en este mundo. –Manipulando su arcilla- Pero al menos sabrán apreciar al genio que los matara.

El ex-Shinobi de la roca soltó su masilla al suelo y antes de caer se había trasformado en pequeñas aves que volaban alegremente en bandada. Era muy pequeña, eran como 50 o tal vez 100. Volaron en formación frente a los defensores.

-son invocaciones de Edo-tensei –anuncio un Shinobi de los enemigos- ¿Cómo aparecieron aquí?

-no importa, -dijo un Aburame perteneciente a los ANBU- invocare a la reina de la muerte y aplastaremos esa resistencia.

El Shinobi comenzó a realizar sellos a una impresionante velocidad y otro familiar formaba una secuencia diferente junto a él. Se formo frente a las tropas de la Raíz un enorme sello de 2 trigramas y se ilumino abriéndose para dejar paso la gigantesca reina Araña. Una criatura enorme, de unos 50 metros de alto y con sus patas destruía los arboles aledaños con violencia. Su color era negro, con una cola verde jade de donde se notaba por el brillo, un tremendo chakra.

-malas noticias, -anuncio Shiro- los mejores invocadores de nuestro clan están en nuestra contra. Y esa araña se alimenta de chakra con solo entrar en contacto con el objeto en cuestión.

-Shani, y Shimori están controlados –anuncio la madre de Shino en la segunda línea- sus chakra están inestables. –concentrada en posición tigre

-me importa un cuerno, -declaro Deidara- Sempai, encárguese de bicho feo y yo le aportare luz a este triste lugar.

Los pájaros del rubio volaban formando una cortina frente a los Shinobi. Deidara lanzo mas arcilla al aire y cada vez había más criaturas volando alrededor. Sasori no movía sus marionetas delante de él, esperaba la oportunidad de atacar en cuanto se abriera una apertura en el frente.  
Mientras tanto las tropas detrás de la invocación se impacientaban. Algunos sabían que este ataque no podía retrasarse por que el resto del clan seria avisado del ataque y vendría por todos lados a reforzar a líder Aburame. Así que rodearon a la araña por los lados y lanzaron un ataque conjunto de Ninjutsu:

-¡KATON, JUTSU DRAGON DE FUEGO! –Gritaron algunos- ¡DOTON, JUTSO MAREA DE TIERRA! –formaron otros

Todas las técnicas se unieron a una tela blanca que la enorme criatura lanzo sobre los defensores furiosamente. Shino con total tranquilidad anuncio que si esa tela los tocaba se quemarían por si carácter acido. Deidara sonrió complacido y dijo:

-me alegra ser su compañero siempre Sempai –haciendo sello- ARTE NINJA, NIDO DEFENSIVO.

Todos lo pajaros estiraron sus alas uniéndose en el aire, justo un instante antes que las técnicas los tocaran. Una sorda explosión levanto polvareda en todo el lugar. Las tropas del consejo creyeron que los ataques conjuntos aplastaron a sus enemigos, solo polvo y silencio quedaron. Pero una apertura en la tierra los sorprendió, debajo de la invocación, una boca de madera con colmillos de acero atrapo a la araña firmemente. También del terreno, alrededor de la marioneta gigante que aprisiono a la criatura, surgieron 11 de las marionetas de Sasori atacando y asesinando con armas variadas a los Shinobi cercanos.

-¡maldita sea retrocedan! –grito un capitán furioso- ¡nos ataca el de las marionetas!

Los Aburame que controlaban a la araña no podían liberarla, la solida marioneta bajo el terreno la tenia bien sujeta y al ser madera, no sufría la absorción de chakra al estar en contacto con la piel de la criatura. Los Shinobi trataban de evitar los ataques de las marionetas pero también sufrían pequeñas arañas de arcilla que se escurrían en la confusión, se pegaban a los cuerpos y explotaban destrozándolos. Fue un descontrol, dos Shinobi resurrectos por el Edo tensei detuvieron a mas de 50 que contaban con una de las mejoras invocaciones que los Aburame tenían acceso. Pero con las marionetas de Sasori no se pudo.

A lo lejos, Deidara, Sasori y más atrás los Aburame leales a la Hokage, se encontraban intactos. La red de pájaros del rubio artista de las explosiones, había eclosionado contra las técnicas creando el efecto de "contrafuego". Como una barrera, como viento para responder contra el viento. En perfecta sincronización defensiva, había explotado deteniendo el ataque rival posibilitando a Sasori la oportunidad de atacar por debajo del terreno. Un equipo terrible.

Los Inuzuka luchaban duramente y tenían desventaja de número. Hana, Tsume y Kiba eran los estandartes de resistir en sus territorios. Pero la fuerza principal del enemigo se había inclinado sobre ellos. La familia Inuzuka, en número de menos de 70 chocaban furiosamente contra mas 150 enemigos que pugnaba por tomar los puentes y la puerta norte.

Pero la neblina cubrió el lugar, venida de no se sabe dónde. Zabuza, "el demonio de niebla" actuaba entre líneas acabando con todo enemigo que tuviera al alcance. Haku formo muros de hielo cerrando el portal de entrada a la aldea. Entre estacas de hielo y agujas enviadas entre la neblina la batalla despareja siguió igual, solo cambio el sentido en un giro de 180 grados.

Los Nara, tenían todo dominado en sus territorios. Una ingeniosa trampa donde muchas luces se encendieron al mismo tiempo y todos los atacantes estuvieron atrapados en sombras. Posibilitaron atrapar sin pelear a todos los enemigos de un solo movimiento. Pero además Zetzu de subdividió por los terrenos de bosques atrapando y absorbiéndoles el chakra a todos los cautivos concediéndoles con rapidez, la victoria a los Nara.

Kisame no intervino en los terrenos Nara, más bien se dedico a cazar a todos los Shinobi que estaban en la retaguardia y tenían como misión avisar a los consejeros de los avances del plan general. Así que en la mansión Hyuuga, nunca se enterarían de estrepitoso fracaso y las terribles bajas que sufrieron en todos los ataque, Kisame había actuado con maestría.

El choque de filos furiosos favorecía a Naruto. A pesar de ser Sasuke el más hábil con su espada, evitar los embates de la espada Kusanagi no era tarea fácil. Un cruce de espadas y Sasuke se alejo cambiando su Katana a la mano izquierda. En la derecha creó un Chidori que lo mantuvo concentrado en su puño de manera intensa.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Naruto- ¿no será algún truco barato verdad?

-Hump, -ofuscado- ya veremos.

Sasuke se lanzo sobre Naruto y combatía como portando dos armas. El Chidori parecía una cuchilla azul que al chocar con la Kusanagi disparaba electricidad en varias direcciones. Mientras que con la mano izquierda Sasuke utilizaba su Katana de manera invertida (al tomarla de este modo, el filo queda hacia abajo) giraba con su cuerpo en el lugar y Naruto apenas se defendía de los ataques secundarios. Una herida en el muslo izquierdo y zona del bajo vientre fue el resultado de enfrentar a Sasuke en este nuevo estilo de batalla. Ambos comenzaban a sangrar, perder chakra y oxigeno.

-es tu…fin Dobe. -jadeando

-ni lo sueñes teme –respondió Naruto respirando pesado

-CHIDORI NAGASHI! –Gruño Sasuke y los rayos envolvieron su cuerpo- acércate más Naruto – lanzándose contra el- ¡¿no que eras mi amigo?!

El rubio se defendió con Kusanagi, pero recibió varias descargas en el proceso. Finalmente, la Katana de Sasuke se hizo trizas en un violento choque de armas. La espada de Naruto salió volando lejos del rubio y al caer al suelo desapareció en una explosión. Naruto sonrió y creo tres clones. Luego realizo una invocación y al aparecer un sapo rojo de tamaño mediano, los clones se afirmaron en él, y desaparecieron en una explosión.

-¿Qué truco fue ese? –gruño Sasuke

-para el modo ermitaño amigo, -sonrió Naruto- me divertiré con mis ojos y luego te remato con el modo Sennin.

-no si te elimino primero – aseguro Sasuke

El Uchiha libero los sellos bajo las muñecas y surgieron muchos kunai y shuriken que el cargo con elemento rayo y lanzo contra Naruto a toda fuerza. El rubio esquivo con maestría y contraataco con sus propias armas cubiertas de Futon. Naruto usaba luego el "dios del trueno" a través de sus armas y aparecía junto a Sasuke dándole puñetazos y lanzándolo lejos luego de acertarle combinaciones.

Hiashi Hyuuga miraba con atención la batalla, hubiera sido un predicamento intentar asesinar a cualquiera de esos ninja en un combate leal, pero el buen plan preparado de antemano, le haría cantar victoria sobre ambos fácilmente. Los consejeros observaban desde la protección en las sombras, todo el combate junto a líder Hyuuga. También se encontraba la capitana Yugao Uzuki, quien era la encargada de proteger a los ancianos de cualquier eventualidad que sucediera. Ella detendría a cualquiera que lograra atravesar las barreras exteriores.

El plan casi se completaba, a estas alturas todos los líderes tenían que estar muertos. Solo quedaba la caída de la Hokage y de Naruto para terminar el asunto. Hiashi, los consejeros y Yugao, serian los únicos testigos de la batalla final de la guerra civil. Que por lo visto hasta el momento, podría ser para cualquiera ya que Naruto y Sasuke tenían idéntico poder.

El rubio invoco un clon y lo desapareció entrando al modo Sennin. Eludía a Sasuke y sus ataques sonriéndole y cabreándolo mucho más:

-¡deja de huir Naruto! –Gruño Sasuke haciendo sellos- ¡KATON, MISIL LLAMAS DE DRAGON!

Una andanada de fuego con cabeza de dragón fue directo al rubio. Naruto se impulso con ambas piernas al cielo, varios metros en el aire creó un clon junto a él y acumulo chakra violentamente. Una espiral de Rasengan en su mano creció y gracias al clon se arremolino más poder formando una luz blanca, un disco furioso de energía, un….

-¡FUTON, RASEN SHURIKEN!

Lanzo el ataque directo al moreno que sin tiempo a esquivarlo (por que comenzó a agradarse el ataque en el camino) bramo:

-¡SUSANOO! – El espíritu lo rodeo protegiéndolo- "el guerrero invencible"

El espíritu se erigió cubriendo al moreno que recibió el rasen shuriken como si fuera un soplo de viento. Defensa absoluta, contra el dios del trueno. Naruto eludiendo a velocidad de luz contra Sasuke atacando con las flechas espirituales. Nadie sabía, lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Fin del capitulo.


	28. CAPITULO 27

**CAPITULO 27: DESDE EL PRINCIPIO**

**SPOILER:**

En menos de dos horas toda la revolución era historia. Los clanes aliados a la Hokage casi no reportaban bajas. 32 muertos era poco número considerando la magnitud del desastre que pudo ser. el hospital estaba atendiendo a todos los heridos y Tsume Inuzuka junto a Chouza Akimichi se encargaban de trasladar a los prisioneros a un campo de entrenamiento apartado donde eran sellados y atados para quedar a disposición de ser juzgados.

El enemigo aun contaba con un centenar de efectivos alrededor de las barreras en las mansiones Hyuuga. Pero gracias a las invocaciones de Naruto, desconocían completamente el fracaso del ataque para exterminar a los líderes de clanes. Cada líder se reunió con Tsunade en una oficina del hospital y debatían el plan a seguir. Sabían por Madara, (allí presente) que Naruto combatía a Sasuke, también sabían que Hiashi estaba poseído por la técnica de Orochimaru. Muchos quisieron ir para asistir en combate al Uzumaki. Pero Madara les indico que no debían entrometerse en la pelea de Naruto.

-El se encargará de todo. –finalizo Madara seriamente

-¿y que haremos con Hiashi? –pregunto Shikaku Nara- después de todo no es su culpa.

-tomaremos el control de esas barreras –añadió Tsunade- rodearemos el lugar atacando por sorpresa y les obligaremos a rendirse. El resto queda en Naruto. Kakashi estas al mando, -el Shinobi aludido solo asintió- yo tengo pacientes muy graves y no puedo abandonarlos. ¡Es todo!

Kakashi y Shikaku se quedaron en la oficina con todos los líderes mientras la Hokage salía en post de volver junto a Konan y Tenten. Los Shinobi delinearon la estrategia y al terminar, Uchiha Madara asintió en silencio y se absorbió en un vórtice desapareciendo. El también tenía que buscar a los refuerzos de Naruto. Aun repartidos por toda la aldea. El último asalto daba inicio en ese preciso instante.

Luego de usar el Susanoo, el Uchiha lanzo flechas espirituales tratando de cazar con ellas los esquives agiles de Naruto. El rubio creo varios clones y formo varios Oodama Rasengan para impactar contra Sasuke y destruir su defensa. El moreno convino su defensa con ataques de AMATERASU parciales que buscaban eliminar clones de Naruto evitando ataques combinados del rubio. Pero no conto con los Kunai con sellos especiales que cada copia llevaba, y que le permitieron a Naruto trasportarse muy cerca de Susanoo y castigarlo con su esfera de energía azulada.

-¡Maldito Dobe! –Gruño Sasuke- ¡nunca atravesaras a Susanoo!

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo Teme, -sonrió el rubio- tu defensa absoluta tiene una debilidad. –Creando algunos clones y formando Rasengan- ¡eres duro…..pero un blanco absolutamente inmóvil!

Naruto lanzo varios kunai a los lados de Sasuke y sobre la cabeza de Susanoo. Luego se trasporto y golpeo a los lados y sobre la cabeza del espíritu. Sasuke sintió los impactos con un gruñido. Su chakra se drenaba rápidamente y aunque no sufriera daño físico, caería agotado al poco tiempo.

Finalmente Sasuke deshizo su defensa y cambio de táctica. Tenía que eliminar la velocidad de Naruto si quería vencer. Así que lo ataco con flamas negras y técnicas de fuego muy poderosas. El cielo se fue llenado de relámpagos por las técnicas Katon que Sasuke utilizaba. Buscando generar un ambiente necesario y formar un…

-¡KIRIN! - dijo absorbiendo una corriente eléctrica que bajo del cielo

Sasuke lanzo una descarga violenta, Naruto pese a su velocidad y al Rinnengan que lo ayudaba a anticipar los movimientos, recibió un daño colateral cuando el rayo estallo en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Ambos jadeaban, hacia más de una hora que la brutalidad del combate había empezado y no se daban tregua en ningún momento. Naruto apoyo una rodilla en tierra y advirtió respirando con dificultad:

-Esa técnica…..la…..has mejorado, es más dañina de la que recuerdo.

-y no sabes cuánto la mejore –haciendo sellos- ¡RAITON, KIRIN OWARI! (ultimo Kirin)

La misma técnica no sorprendería a Naruto que uso Hiraishi no jutsu al instante trasportándose rápidamente. Pero con su Rinnengan pudo ver como el Kirin de Sasuke se dividía en 3 rayos individuales buscando y destruyendo el suelo por el impacto al pasar. A pesar del modo sennin, activado hace varios minutos, recibió de lleno en su muslo izquierdo uno de los tres ataques devastadores.

Cayo Naruto como fulminado, un cráter se formo en el suelo con el golpe. Sasuke también se arrodillo agotado por el esfuerzo.

-desgraciado Teme –jadeo Naruto muy adolorido- tres Kirin simultáneos –escupiendo sangre- nadie puede esquivar eso.

-Mal….dito Dobe...-sonrió apenas Sasuke- eres como la…..peste, no puedo eliminarte con nada.

Naruto se incorporo como pudo, gateando primero y luego apoyándose en su pierna derecha para erguirse nuevamente. Su muslo izquierdo tenía un agujero negro de la quemadura, estaba inútil y hasta el chakra de Kyuubi tendría problemas para repararlo.

-ya casi van dos horas teme, -dijo Naruto casi en un susurro- nunca me derrotaras, Cof Cof. ¡Te hare trizas con mi mejor técnica!

-ya lo sé idiota, -gruño Sasuke que leyó el mensaje de Naruto por su Sharingan- ¿Qué se trae esta vez con eso de "mi mejor técnica"? dejo afuera de la pelea a sus títeres, y aun así….

Naruto invoco un clon que acumulaba energía natural y comenzó a reunir chakra cuando este exploto traspasándole toda la energía. Una esfera…..un….Rasen Shuriken otra vez…no…era algo mas…

-¡maldición! –Pensó Sasuke- debo utilizar lo mejor que tengo o me destrozara.

El combate estaba en su final, ambos se habían herido uno al otro por casi dos horas intensas. Al punto que Naruto ya no se restauraba con chakra de Kyuubi. Sasuke estaba cansado y agobiado por haber mantenido tantas técnicas del Sharingan al mismo tiempo. Estaban tan solo con los pantalones de sus trajes, porque de la cintura para arriba tenían el torso descubierto por haber perdido las vestimentas en la cruenta batalla.

-al invertir el flujo del viento a mi alrededor – declaro Naruto creando un rasen shuriken que en lugar de ampliar se reducía en su mano- puedo crear la técnica definitiva del Futon –elevando su brazo derecho por sobre la cabeza -¡KURAI, RASEN SHURIKEN! (Rasen Shuriken de oscuridad)

El chakra se comprimió violentamente y absorbía el aire a su alrededor creando un efecto de "agujero negro". Absorbiendo la energía de los alrededores la técnica crecía alimentándose a sí misma. Muchas piedritas flotaban y el cráter donde Naruto estaba parado se ampliaba por la presión del aire. Naruto además incrementaba el poder de la técnica con todo su chakra natural haciendo que la blanca espiral se volviera negra como la noche.

Sasuke sudo frio, era impresionante el poder que Naruto podía reunir sin recurrir al "modo Kyuubi" (o Ridokou como lo quieran llamar)

-si esa cosa me toca…estaré acabado –admitió el Uchiha- ¡AMATERASU!

El moreno creo muchas flamas frente suyo y con las manos hacía gestos como si moldeara el bailoteo de las llamas negras. Luego hizo sellos y bramo:

-Mi técnica definitiva, ¡DRAGON NEGRO DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES!

Las llamas crecieron y crecieron, formando una grotesca criatura caótica frente al Shinobi. Cabeza, largo cuerpo y dos pequeñas garras en la delantera. Un dragón, que estaba constituido por llamas negras comprimidas. La criatura cada era más grande en tanto Sasuke se concentrara en ella, y rugía como bestial real.

-teme….no puedo creer que tus ojos…puedan hacer esa cosa. .-gruño Naruto

-Dobe….si debemos morir….será siempre a nuestro modo.

-¡Este es el final! –gritaron ambos al unisonó- ¡KURAI RASEN SHURIKEN! ¡ATACA DRAGON LLAMEANTE!

El shuriken oscuro avanzo al centro y absorbía aire incrementando su poder y tamaño. El dragón también avanzo y crecía a cada paso por los ojos del Sharingan observándolo por detrás…

¡BOOOOOOM!

Ambas técnicas chocaron y se detuvieron como masas de chakra negro, una frente a la otra. Naruto enviaba con su mano aire hacia la técnica aumentando su poder. Sasuke a través de sus ojos, que comenzaban a sangrar, hacia lo mismo con el dragón bajo su control. En esos instantes, el efecto de la técnica de sombras en los consejeros se disipo, ellos ni lo notaron ante el estupor de ver los dos poderes chocar y alimentarse cada segundo.

-Las barreras no soportaran tanta energía –grito Homura- no podremos escapar.

-¡Hiashi, tienes que hacer algo! –se quejo Koharu

-ku ku ku, ¿Hiashi? –Dijo el Hyuuga rasgándose la cara- soy lord Orochimaru para ustedes vejestorios –surgían serpientes a su alrededor- y este es mi momento estelar. Qué pena que esa técnica de sombras dure tan solo dos horas no?

Los consejeros se horrorizaron, pero nada pudieron hacer. Una explosión gigante barrió con todas las estructuras que estaban en los límites de las barreras. Una luz blanca lo cubrió todo al punto que nada se pudo ver por un minuto. Luego solo humo y oscuridad.

Orochimaru y los consejeros abriendo los ojos cuando el humo se disipo. El Hebi Sannin había levantado tres barreras defensivas que soportaron la explosión.

-ku ku ku, ya tengo el Byakugan –siseo el pelinegro- y ahora también el Sharingan y Rinnengan a mi alcance.

En el medio de la tierra arrasada, Sasuke y Naruto estaban parados inmóviles. Sus cuerpos estaban destrozados. Y jadeaban sus los Doujutsu de sus ojos. Sin el Sharingan, sin el Rinnengan. Avanzaron un paso hacia el otro a duras penas. Y se desplomaron al suelo completamente agotados.

Los ancianos y la serpiente se acercaron al desolado lugar donde las fuerzas chocaron. Sasuke estaba boca abajo, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo y quemaduras en sus brazos. Un charco de sangre surgía debajo suyo y parecía incrementar a cada segundo. Naruto estaba 15 metros más allá, boca arriba inconsciente. No tenía las marcas del modo Sennin y su torso era una colección de quemaduras y heridas. De sus labios, su hombro izquierdo y su pierna surgían borbotones de sangre. Kyuubi parecía no curarlo.

-tal como lo pensamos –dijo Homura- se anularon entre ellos.

-fue buena maniobra dejar a Uzumaki sin sus esclavos. Hubiera sido una batalla muy despareja de otro modo. –complemento Koharu

-ku ku ku, mi Byakugan indica que ambos están acabados. Esos ojos serán míos al fin porque…

De pronto, todo a los alrededores comenzó a verse borroso, como a través del calor en un desierto. El desolado campo comenzó a transformarse ante los sorprendidos espectadores y aparecieron como de la nada los muros, las casas, los arboles y todo lo que había desaparecido desde el inicio del combate entre los dos Shinobi.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se preguntaron los consejeros

-¡fue un buen espectáculo! –anuncio una voz de la nada misma –pero la fiesta se acabo.

-no diría lo mismo, -contesto otra voz en el aire- es hora de sacar la basura.

Como si se materializaran en ese instante, Naruto y Sasuke, uno al lado del otro aparecieron de la nada misma. Estaban sin un rasguño, sonriendo perversamente y el Uchiha tenía una mano en el hombro del rubio Sannin. Los consejeros y Orochimaru vieron a su alrededor y toda la mansión, los arboles, el césped y demás cosas. Estaban intactos, no había señales de destrucción. Era...increíble.

-Genjutsu…-gruño el Hebi Sannin- ¿Cómo pudieron engañarme de esa manera?

-¿Sabían que una combinación precisa entre el Sharingan y el Rinnengan puede generar realidades ilusorias? –consulto Sasuke sonriendo perverso

-pero el chakra se consume muy rápido –aclaro Naruto como dando una  
clase- a menos que….cuentes con….no lo sé…

-¿El Kyuubi y su energía infinita? –finalizo el Uchiha

-ustedes…-dijo Homura con miedo y sorpresa- están…..de acuerdo.

-desde el principio….-aseguro Naruto.

 _Flash back: En la batalla final de la cuarta guerra:_

 _Sasuke había caído por certero puñetazo de Naruto. El rubio jadeando, herido y cansado se acerco al pelinegro._

 _-Sasuke….Cof Cof….volveras a….casa..._

 _-te odio….gruño el inmóvil Uchiha- a ti, al estorbo y a toda Konoha._

 _-tal vez, -respondió débil- pero no evitara que vuelvas a casa._

 _Naruto puso una mano en el pecho de Sasuke y le trasmitió energía natural para que no muriera. Pero el efecto del chakra natural causo además la ruptura de un jutsu mental en Sasuke. Uno que nadie sabía que existía, excepto quien lo puso ahí._

 _-¿Qué pasa? –dijo desconcertado el joven Uchiha al sentir una "liberación" en su mente._

 _Naruto lo estaba cargando al hombro y se lo llevo a las líneas aliadas para que lo curaran. Se deshizo de dos Zetzu que le cortaban el paso y Sasuke con la cabeza baja sentía un vacio terrible. Todo el odio a la aldea, todo el rencor se trasformo en pena por Itachi._

 _-¿Qué me ocurre? –Se pregunto Sasuke- ¿Acaso…yo?_

 _Elevo la vista, y pudo ver a su hermano Itachi como fantasma frente a él. Naruto no lo veía, nadie lo veía excepto Sasuke._

 _-lo siento Nii-san –dijo serio Itachi- no pude advertirte a tiempo los planes de Akatsuki, ni los de Madara. Por eso guarde mi esencia en tu fiel amigo. Tuve la esperanza que él, te la trasmitiera con su chakra. Y no me equivoque._

 _-¿Itachi? –Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos Sasuke- eres…tú._

 _-la guerra es una cadena de odio, -dijo el moreno Shinobi- creí cortarla al manchar mi honor con la sangre Uchiha. Pero falle, te falle a ti mi querido hermano. No pude ser tu mayor enemigo, no pude ser el motivo por el cual toda Konoha te aclamaría._

 _-her…mano…._

 _-ahora estas libre de Madara y su Sharingan, mi esencia en tu cuerpo evitara que él pueda manipularte. Decide libremente….lucha….recupera tu honor….que yo estaré para siempre a tu lado._

 _Para entonces, Sasuke era recostado por Naruto junto a Sakura en la retaguardia de las tropas ninja. La batalla seguía en el frente y un Naruto maltrecho por la dureza del combate con Sasuke tenía que volver para enfrentar a los líderes del Akatsuki, en un duelo final por la paz del mundo. Sakura trato de convencerlo y le amenazo con ir tras el si Naruto se disponía a pelear en ese estado. Pero el rubio la paralizo con escasas palabras:_

 _-Sálvalo….-rogo Naruto- hazlo Sakura-chan._

 _Ella dudo y luego de verlo tan débil se dijo que Naruto aun no iría al frente de que ella se ocuparía de Sasuke para luego ir juntos a pelear como lo había prometido alguna vez. Pero Naruto aprovecho el descuido de Sakura y partió al frente de batalla sin bacilar. Sakura quería seguirlo, pero Sasuke no sobreviviría sin sus cuidados._

 _El rostro de Uchiha Sasuke, que yacía inconsciente en la sangrienta hierva de un frondoso bosque, fue bañado por las lagrimas de Sakura que podía sentir a lo lejos, aun curando a Sasuke, como el Kyuubi explotaba su chakra y la calidez del aura de Naruto, desaparecer para siempre.  
Por culpa de Sasuke, que lo hirió y no le permitió a ella acompañarlo. Por culpa de Sasuke, Sakura Haruno conocería la peor oscuridad durante largos años._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-cuando envié a Madara a la prisión a detener un motín, hace algunos meses. –Recordó Naruto para todos- le deje un mensaje en un pergamino a Sasuke anunciándole mi regreso y datos muy interesantes sobre la identidad de los asesinos del clan Uchiha. Supuse que luego que los humillara con el baile en la oficina del Hokage, apelarían a él para derrotarme.

Los consejeros se vieron ridiculizados y traicionados. Habían puesto una vigilancia sobre Sasuke para mantener el control sobre él. Para saber si se veía con alguien o si tramaba algo más que pelear a muerte con Naruto. Pero nada habían encontrado.

-¡Capitana Uzuki! –Grito el anciano Koharu muy molesto- ¡preséntese! 

Una mujer con traje de ANBU y mascara de perro apareció junto a ellos arrodillada. Se quito su máscara dejando ver una atractiva mujer de cabello violeta y físico sensual.

-sus informes indicaron que Uchiha no se veía con nadie. ¡Que odiaba a Uzumaki Naruto!

Yugao se puso de pie fríamente y con una velocidad impresionante paso entre los consejeros dejando una correntada viento en su camino. Se paro junto a Sasuke y le entrego un objeto en la mano. Los ancianos notaron que algo les faltaba, concretamente los colgantes con las perlas que les servían para realizar su técnica de sombras.

-¡¿Qué hizo?! –bramo la anciana Homura- ¿Cómo se atreve? Esos colgantes son nuestros.

-Estos colgantes les permiten usar esa técnica de sombras –señalo Yugao sin emoción- y por cierto...-mirando a los consejeros- estoy al servicio de Hokage-sama, no de traidores como ustedes.

-¿Traidores? -pregunto Koharu- ¿A que se refiere?

-ah….je je…lo siento –levanto la mano Naruto- supongo que tengo algo de culpa por esto…

 _Flash back: hace algunos meses_

 _Luego de que Sasuke se cruzara con Naruto por primera vez en la calle. El pelinegro se sintió ofendido por el desprecio de Naruto y lo persiguió. El rubio fue a un campo de entrenamiento apartado y Sasuke se le apareció furioso:_

 _-DOBE! –Acercándose amenazante- ¡¿me envías un mensaje y luego me ignoras?! ¿Dónde rayos estuviste estos años? ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Idiota!_

 _-Ja Ja Ja tranquilo Teme, una pregunta a la vez. Pero primero….quiero presentarte algunos amigos- haciendo sellos- a ver como reaccionas…. ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!_

 _5 explosiones alrededor de Naruto, y ante la aparición de los individuos de capas negras, Sasuke retrocedió y cayó sentado al césped._

 _-No…..no…..-negando muy sorprendido- tu no…es increíble._

 _Madara, Kabuto, Fu, Torune y Yamato estaban con el mismo Rinnengan que se notaba en Naruto. El rubio le sonreía divertido, jamás olvidaría que por un segundo Sasuke Uchiha emitió un claro gesto de horror. Sería un recuerdo que usaría para burlarse el resto de sus vidas._

 _-te pediría que te sientes y me escuches –le sonrió Naruto- pero creo que ya capte toda tu atención ¿cierto?_

 _Sasuke solo asintió, recupero algo de su seria arrogancia y se dispuso a escuchar. Rato después, Naruto y Sasuke sentados uno frente al otro planeaban su estrategia para el duelo que sucedería. Se reunirían fuera de Konoha en algunas ocasiones y entrenarían el Genjutsu para simular una batalla a muerte entre ellos. Finalmente, Naruto dijo complacido:_

 _-te pusieron una vigilancia los viejos, -serio- así que desde ahora no nos hablaremos ni nos enviaremos mensajes. Al llegar el momento….los consejeros serán tuyos para terminar de cerrar el círculo. Para siempre._

 _Una explosión a lo lejos en el bosque. Dos personas saltaron de entre los árboles y se enfrentaban sacando sus armas. Naruto y Sasuke los miraron de reojo, cómodamente sentados. Hatake Kakashi y Yugao Uzuki estaban frente a frente._

 _-¿capitana Uzuki? –Pregunto Naruto divertido- ¿cierto?_

 _La mujer no dejo de observar a Kakashi y declaro:_

 _-el consejo me mando a vigilarte Uchiha, -seria- y parece que estaban en lo cierto._

 _-es una lástima que sean traidores a Konoha –resalto Naruto_

 _-¿Traidores? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-te presento la prueba "A"- Kabuto se acerco al grupo y haciendo sellos un ataúd surgió de la tierra, voló la tapa y nada menos que Danzou era el esclavo invocación._

 _-buen día Danzou…-le sonrió Naruto burlesca- comienza a contarle a la capitana todo…sobre el ataque que le costó la vida al Sandaime Hokage._

 _Danzou hablo, obligado por Kabuto, y dijo que el consejo (donde él estaba) había pactado con Orochimaru el ataque a la aldea. Por eso los ANBU tardaron en responder a la ofensiva, por eso los mejores equipos no estaban en la aldea el día del atentado. Kakashi comprendió las intensiones de Naruto y le pregunto a Danzou:_

 _-¿Cómo murió Hayate….el instructor de esos mensajes Chunnin?_

 _-en el campo de batalla, estaba mal herido luego de combatir a un Shinobi Elite de la arena. El consejo se reunió algunos minutos muy cerca de su cuerpo tirado, lo creímos muerto. Pero no lo estaba. Al darnos cuenta que lo había escuchado todo, simplemente tuvimos que matarlo._

 _Yugao no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar sentimientos, pero al escuchar el nombre de su novio fallecido, fue demasiado para ella._

 _-voy a matarlos, -declaro fría- pase años buscando al asesino de Hayate, y los malditos ancianos eran los culpables. La próxima vez que los tenga cerca yo…._

 _-y luego serás puesta en prisión por atentar contra el consejo –prosiguió Naruto- no podemos darnos el lujo de convertir en mártires a esos traidores._

 _Sasuke se mordía por acabarlos, por matarlos a ellos y todo aquel que intentara impedírselo. Pero Naruto tenía razón, esas dos momias no valían estar en prisión el resto de su vida. Naruto lo había sacado de allí y no pensaba en volver._

 _-¿Qué sugieres hacer con ellos, "genio"? –gruño el Uchiha_

 _-te sacaron de prisión para que me aniquiles, -aseguro Naruto- o para que nos debilitemos lo suficiente y así acabarnos a ambos. Tal vez….intentaran matarnos justo después de una batalla mortal entre nosotros. Puede ser…_

 _-debemos evocarnos en contrarrestar ese jutsu de los Nara –anuncio Yugao- son invulnerables cuando lo usan._

 _-pero debe tener un límite –dijo Kakashi de brazos cruzados- Yugao, tu encárgate de informarme todo lo que averigües. Será lo mejor para evitar que Sasuke y Naruto sean descubiertos antes de tiempo. No debemos subestimar a los espías del consejo._

 _-Hai –declararon la mujer y los dos jóvenes sentados._

 _El comienzo de un plan, el principio de un acuerdo. Naruto y Sasuke se debían una batalla pero no sería bajo las reglas y conveniencias del consejo. Seria a toda ley, cuando Konoha estuviera libre de enemigos internos._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-así fue como la capitana Uzuki y yo mismo, -continuo Sasuke- nos evocamos a estudiar ese raro jutsu de sombras que los mantenía protegidos. Como verán…..ahora no tienen salvación.

-mataron a Hayate desgraciados malditos –gruño furiosa la mujer- acordaron una invasión que le costó la vida a docenas de los nuestros –sacando su Katana amenazante

-Capitana Uzuki –dijo el Uchiha de brazos cruzados- permítame el honor de limpiar este campo de ratas. Usted encárguese de mantener a sus ANBU lejos de este espectáculo.

En tanto Naruto y lord Hiashi caminaron de lado alejándose de los consejeros y Sasuke. Sería una batalla mano a mano. Nada podría detenerlos.

-Naruto-kun…ku ku ku, has crecido tanto desde nuestro encuentro en el puente. –su voz era la de Orochimaru- casi no te reconozco de tan cambiado que estas.

-¿Qué te parece si dejas libre a lord Hiashi? –Sugirió Naruto despreocupado- es el padre de unas amigas y no me gustaría matarlo.

-Hiashi ya no existe, ku ku ku, solo el inmortal Orochimaru.

-tal vez no lo sepas –le sonrió Naruto- pero he cazado cada serpiente que implantaste en todos los países. Solo digamos que eres la última peste por exterminar.

-eso no fue amable Naruto-kun –siseo Hiashi- tal vez deba enseñarte mis nuevas habilidades con el complemento del Byakugan. Aunque debo admitir que, me sorprendió ese extraño jutsu de viento que mi…..-sonriendo perverso- "hija" maneja.

-una carga de su chakra rodeada en energía tipo Futon simulando sus manos o dedos a la distancia. –Señalo Naruto – es un genio. La mejor del clan, y su techo aun está por verse.

-es posible que sea el cuerpo al que me traslade, -aclaro la serpiente para provocar a Naruto- luego de obtener tu Rinnengan y el Sharingan.

-en tus sueños… -advirtió el rubio, poniendo en clara postura de combate.

En tanto Sasuke estaba parado frente a los consejeros de brazos cruzados, su Magenkyo Sharingan los tenia atrapados en él:

-TSUKUYOMI –gruño el moreno con evidente satisfacción

Los consejeros Homura y Koharu no pudieron gritar por ayuda. Y Yugao se encargaría de acercarse a la barrera más cercana e impedir que nadie sepa lo que ocurría. Los ancianos abrieron los ojos de nuevo y se encontraban atados a una cruz de madera, uno al lado del otro. A lo lejos se veía Konoha toda oscurecida y con los arboles marchitos. Tierra arrasada, tierra desolada, tierra de muerte.

-¡Uchiha libéranos! –Grito el anciano entrando en pánico- no fue nuestra decisión exterminar a tu clan. ¡Fue Danzou!, eso es, ¡Fue el!

Muchas figuras encapuchadas se acercaban desde lejos, grandes, pequeños, venían de esa lúgubre Konoha. Directo al lugar donde los viejos estaban crucificados. Sasuke caminaba alrededor de las cruces, tranquilo, como paseando por un campo floreado. La luna enorme frente a la aldea ilusoria tenia la forma de un Sharingan, un átomo sangriento.

-72 horas….-remarco Sasuke- soñé este momento en la oscuridad de mi celda. Por tanto tiempo.

-Uchiha…piedad….-rogo la anciana llorando de miedo

-¿Cómo la tuvieron ustedes cuando mandaron a matar hasta a los civiles de mi familia? –Dijo serio- la piedad es para los débiles. O por lo menos eso le enseñan a los ANBU que están bajo su mando ¿correcto?

No se podía razonar con Sasuke Uchiha. Solo se podía convencerlo a los puñetazos. Y aun así, sus instintos lo impulsarían siempre por finalizar lo que busco la vida entera. Aplacar el honor manchado de su familia perdida. Los ancianos cometieron un error al liberarlo, murieron ese día sin saberlo.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –grito el consejero Koharu- te daremos poder, contactos, ¡lo que sea!

-llegaron los invitados –declaro Sasuke neutral al ver acercarse a la multitud que vino desde la aldea- veamos que trato pueden negociar con ellos.

Se quitaron las capuchas, todos los integrantes del viejo clan Uchiha, uno a uno, niños, mujeres, ancianos. Los rostros viejos del clan Uchiha les recordaron a los consejeros que no existía el perdón. Y antes que la muerte se los llevara, rogarían por ella con el fervor que rogaron piedad en el principio.

Fugaku e Itachi se adelantaron al grupo y con unas espadas largas surgidas de las sombras a su alrededor, comenzaron el concierto de torturas y gritos que dio inicio. Sasuke, sentado en una roca frente al espectáculo, tan solo suspiro fríamente.

-veamos, esta técnica dura 5 segundos en tiempo real, y unas 72 horas aquí –se escuchaban los gritos a lo lejos- con mi chakra puedo repetirla varias veces así que….creo que podre invitar a todo el clan a divertirse. –sonriendo perverso

En los alrededores de la mansión, los grupos de Shinobi fueron rodeados por los cuerpos de Naruto, mas las invocaciones del Edo tensei. Kakashi como general de las fuerzas leales a la Hokage les exigió la rendición:

-¡Es inútil que peleen….-dijo Madara en la barrera este junto a unos 100 Shinobi y la aparición de Kisame y Zetzu.

-… ¡Están derrotados y si no se resisten….-aclaraban Torune y Fu en la barrera oeste junto a los clanes leales que los siguieron.

-…. ¡Recibirán un juicio justo o el indulto si solo actuaron por ordenes…-acoto Kabuto en la barrera sur, junto a varios de sus resurrectos y el apoyo de los sapos ermitaños Shima y Fukusaku.

…..¡Depongan sus armas y levanten las barreras…-ordeno Kakashi junto a Zabuza y Haku, además de los Aburame y los Inuzuka

-¡AHORA! –ordenaron al mismo tiempo en los 4 cuatro puntos de la barrera negra.

Las armas cayeron, los ANBU se rindieron y las barreras comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente al dejar los Shinobi de administrarles el chakra. Terminando con la revolución del consejo para siempre.

Nadie sabía lo que ocurría en el centro del las mansiones Hyuuga. Orochimaru contra Naruto, Sasuke torturando a los consejeros y Yugao vigilando al resto de su equipo para que no actuara contra el Uchiha. El final estaba cerca, todos podían sentirlo. La cadena de muertes, aun tenía victimas por cobrarse.

Fin del capítulo.


	29. CAPITULO 28

**CAPITULO 28: EL CAMINO DE LOS DIOSES**

**SPOILER:**

Caminaron algunos pasos de lado, se estudiaban, se medían. Naruto respiraba agitado. Había realizado un gasto extraordinario de chakra desde que volvió a la aldea. La invocación para ser trasportado a la hoja, el constante uso del Hiraishi no jutsu, el enorme gasto que le proponía haber invocado 5 de sus 6 cuerpos dominados por el Rinnengan y utilizarlos a todos en simultaneo. Esta técnica no era como la de Nagato.

No era una trasmisión constante de señales de chakra hacia las invocaciones. Naruto colocaba un trozo de su alma en cada cuerpo y ellos era como clones de sombras. Pero con las individuales características de cada cuerpo. Donarles el chakra inicial, y luego cada tanto renovar sus chakra enviándole como una antena trasmisora a sus receptores específicos. La desventaja latente de esta situación, era que el poder del Naruto original se reducía y que no podía entrar en modo Ridokou cuando los cuerpos de Rinnengan estaban presentes en el campo de batalla.

El Byakugan de Hiashi mostraba que Naruto estaba con la mitad de su poder. Orochimaru reía por dentro, no todo había salido mal después de lo acontecido. Se lanzo sobre el rubio y comenzó a intercambiar golpes tratando de anularle el chakra, velocidad pareja, algunos aciertos en el cuerpo del rival. Hiashi golpeo dos veces en el hombro de Naruto y el rubio acertó una patada al estomago del moreno que de un salto mortal, retrocedió tomándose el vientre.

-esta débil, -pensó la serpiente- pero si Sasuke-kun se le une, no podre vencer.

-¡maldición! –Pensaba Naruto- necesito terminar las invocaciones que rondan por Konoha. Así recuperare mis poderes completos. Estoy cansado, debo recuperar mis poderes.

-¡Queda poco tiempo Naruto-kun! –Bramo Orochimaru- si tener un plan B es buena idea, mejor aun es tener un plan C, Ku ku ku.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-en toda la aldea he colocado grandes bombas unidas por sellos y listas para convertir esta villa en un cráter humeante. Hare un trato contigo, juguemos uno a uno sin ningún juguete de los que rondan por Konoha. Y no hare explotar las bombas con el sello que poseo. Tienes como dos horas para encontrarlas y anularlas. ¿Qué harás? Ku ku ku

Naruto gruño del disgusto y declaro para sí mismo:

\- adiós a la posibilidad de recuperar mis poderes.

Cerró los ojos parpadeando rápidamente y transmitió a cada cuerpo la información sobre la amenaza, tenía que ganar tiempo hasta lograr desactivar los explosivos, o al menos verificar que no los hubiera. En tanto Yugao, llego a la zona donde sus hombres mantenían las barreras desde el interior. El capitán le informo que los sellos exteriores habían sido desactivados y las tropas se habían se habían rendido a las fuerzas de Kakashi.

Yugao miro uno de los colgantes que había arrebatado a los consejeros y solo les indico que no tenia caso resistir. Naruto Uzumaki había vencido y los consejeros se habían rendido. Los Shinobi alrededor de la capitana envainaron sus armas y dejaron de dar chakra a las barreras. Los sellos se esfumaron y las cuatro paredes oscuras desaparecieron. Entregaron la posición sin resistencia y cuando las tropas de Kakashi se acercaron a Yugao y los suyos, la líder ANBU declaro:

-la batalla se termino, solo seguíamos ordenes de traidores, ahora estamos a disposición de Hokage-sama, como siempre debió ser.

-no hay tiempo para debates Yugao, nos informaron que hay bombas en toda la aldea, divídanse en equipos y encuéntrenlas cuanto antes. Toda la aldea está en riesgo.

En el hospital de la hoja Hanabi había despertado. Sentada en la cama de su cuarto, charlaba con su hermana Hinata sobre la situación en la aldea. Pero lo que las tenía más preocupadas aun, era la salud de Konan y Tenten en ese hospital.

-Konan-san, –susurro Hinata- ella tiene el corazón muy dañado. Un Junken con elemento Doton ha penetrado en el musculo. Presiona sobre venas y arterias cerrándolas. Estará muerta en algo más de una hora.

-¿Y no pueden reparar el corazón? –pregunto Hanabi triste

-Podrían, pero ha perdido tanta sangre que morirá si la operan. Al menos….es oí que Hokage-sama le decía a Ino-san.

-Naruto-sensei no lo resistirá, –declaro Hanabi- la necesita tanto. Es como aire para él. Ella es como….-se detuvo pensante.

-Hanabi-Neechan….-susurro Hinata al verla pensativa- ¿en…que...piensas?

-ellas pueden curar el corazón, -razono en voz alta la niña- pero no pueden…..verlo.

Se levanto de la cama como pudo, le dolía la herida en el vientre y estaba vendada en su rodilla izquierda. Hinata quiso detenerla pero al mirarla a los ojos, vio el fuego de la decisión. Aunque apenas podía moverse, Hanabi pasaría sobre ella de ser necesario.

-¿Adonde vamos? –interrogo Hinata ayudándola a caminar

-vamos con Ino-sama….-respondió la niña apoyándose en su hermana- tengo una idea.

En otra zona del hospital, Sakura cuidaba a Tenten sentada junto a ella. Tenía muchas ganas de saltar por la ventana, ir por Sasuke y todos sus secuaces, romperle la nariz para meterlos en la cárcel de por vida. Tenten se movió molesta, su cuerpo era un libro de heridas y vendas por doquier. Sakura sentía admiración por ella, como había defendido al bebe con uñas y dientes.

-entiendo lo que te gusta de ella Naruto –sonrió la pelirosa- prefirió morir antes que dañar al bebe en su vientre. Será una estupenda madre, no hay dudas.

Sakura camino despacio hacia la puerta y la entorno suavemente hasta cerrarla. De su chaqueta extrajo un pergamino que había guardado mucho tiempo. Hace casi tres años, Sakura había ido a Suna y había conseguido de Gaara, el jutsu prohibido de los marionetistas. Dar la vida a cambio de la suya. El lord Kazekage se negó al inicio, era una técnica exclusiva de Suna, de su pergamino sagrado. Pero Sakura lo convenció merced de una promesa. Solo a Naruto otorgaría vida con esa técnica, solo con él, por amor a él sacrificaría su esencia. Si Naruto llegaba a necesitarlo, en la cruda guerra desatada, Sakura cambiara su vida por la de él.

Aunque Gaara podía no aceptar la palabra de cualquiera, no pude evitar notar la fe que la joven compañera de Naruto destellaba en cada palabra. Ella podía mantener con el mismo fervor una promesa que el hiperactivo rubio. Ella…..era confiable.

Sakura se paro junto a la cama donde yacía Tenten, reviso el pergamino para recordar los detalles. Sonrió, lo que estaba por hacer desafiaba la lógica, iba en contra de la razón. Podía ser tan egoísta como para sellar esa promesa que Naruto debía. "quiero ser solo seas mío" pero lo que no soportaría de ninguna manera, era verlo sufrir por la muerte de Tenten.  
Naruto lo perdió todo, tantas veces que asusta. Pero no sobreviviría al perder un hijo. Ese fue el pensamiento de Sakura al hacer los sellos y emanar su esencia en el vientre de Tenten. Su concentración era tan extraordinaria que solo pensó:

-esto te demostrara…..cuanto te amo Naruto.

Quiso el destino que Lady Tsunade ingresara a esa habitación, también quiso la suerte que notara la inestable técnica que Sakura intentaba. Tsunade observo que las manos de su estudiante no estaban envueltas de chakra verde, sino de esencia blanca que no tenía que ver con curar. Se movió rápido, impulsada por su mal presentimiento y la bofetada que le aplicó, lanzo a Sakura contra una pared dejándola inconsciente. Tsunade la levanto entre sus brazos, acostándola en una cama libre del cuarto. Tenía un mal presentimiento y el pergamino sobre la cama de Tenten se lo confirmó.

Rato después, Shizune y Tsunade charlaban junto a Sakura que había despertado. Luego de varios minutos recriminándole la estupidez que casi cometió, le dijeron que gracias al cielo no había completado la técnica. Aunque fue por muy poco.

-Sakura, -añadió Tsunade iracunda- si vuelves a realizar algo tan estúpido, te arrestare y pondré bajo custodia.

-maestra no debió detenerme, -susurro la pelirosa seria- hubiera curado al niño, y tan bien a…

-¡Cierra la boca! –Le ordeno la líder nerviosa de perderla- me avergüenza tu falta de criterio en este asunto. Lo que le paso a esa chica es una desgracia, pero no perderás tu vida inútilmente por un bebe que tal vez muera de todos modos.

Las tres guardaron silencio, sabían exactamente la condición del niño y su madre.

-la placenta es el medio que alimenta a la criatura –apunto Shizune- está dañada y si bien la bolsa que lo resguarda no se rompió, el niño puede morir. Y si muere, debemos operar para evitar que Tenten-san también se muera.

-ella no sobrevivirá una operación, -señalo Sakura levantándose- ustedes lo saben, yo también lo sé. El bebe tiene que seguir viviendo cueste lo que cueste.

Tsunade estaba de acuerdo, el criterio de Sakura era impecable, al igual que sus diagnósticos. Solo asintió en silencio y se bebió de un trago el vaso con agua a mano en la mesa de luz. Estaba cansada, todos los médicos lo estaban, el chakra se les consumía reparando y sanando de urgencia tantas heridas. No solo Konan y Tenten estaban graves, todo el maldito hospital era un caos.

Por muchas buenas intensiones que tuvieran las Kunoichi medico, en el asunto Tenten y Konan solo podían esperar. Aunque Sakura se puso de pie, cerró los ojos frustrada y su mente bullía. ¡Tenia que hacer algo! No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver morir a Tenten. Ella tenía que hacer algo más, para incrementar las chances de recuperación de la castaña.

Shizune y Tsunade la miraban con pena, sabían el carácter personal que envolvía este duelo con la muerte por parte de Sakura, pero no tenían más ideas para ayudarla. Pero Haruno Sakura era una de las Kunoichi más brillantes de su generación, sus conocimientos y su capacidad para decidir en segundos salvaba vidas.

-Regeneración….-susurro apenas Sakura y abrió los ojos a la idea- no podemos curar la placenta, pero si se puede regenerar. –Shizune y Tsunade la miraban sin comprender- existe alguien con ese poder. Alguien con esa…..habilidad, tal vez ella pueda salvar a Tenten.

Hiashi y Naruto se agredieron con todo tipo de técnicas. El rubio tenía la ventaja al principio, pero su chakra estaba menguando cada vez más. El cuerpo de Hiashi se estiraba y buscaba dañar los canales de chakra en cada intercambio de golpes. Era fuerte y rápido, sus palmas se estiraron directo al pecho de Naruto que desapareció en el último instante para aparecer tras el Hyuuga con un Rasengan en su derecha.

Hiashi lo vio tras si por su visión periférica y girando realizó un Kaiten. Ambos jutsu chocaron violentamente y los combatientes salieron impulsados en direcciones opuestas. Se aferraron con chakra al terreno resbalando para no caer.

-ku ku ku –reía jadeando- eres….excelente Naruto-kun. Pero no  
deberíamos pelear. Podríamos…ser amigos…ku ku ku.

-¿amigos? –Pensó el rubio- ¿Qué le pasa a este loco?

-te devolveré a tus seres queridos Naruto-kun. –haciendo sellos- después de todo este Hyuuga guardaba recuerdos de ellos. ¡RESURECCION IMPURA!

Dos ataúdes surgieron del terreno, las tapas volaron y Naruto sintió un dolor que le partió el alma. Jirayja, el Gama Sannin y la antigua Jinchurichy no Kyuubi. Nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto dejo la postura de combate, bajo sus brazos como derrotado al ver esas figuras frente a él. Dolor, por el maestro que perdió, dolor por la madre que no tuvo pero que siempre lo cuido.

-So…chi…-gimió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto estaba hipnotizado por ella. Aun podía recordar al séptimo infierno, el dolor, el pecado más grande que se vio obligado a cometer. Jirayja no se movía, pero Kushina abrió sus brazos y camino hacia su hijo tranquilamente, aunque en su espalda, surgían dos cadenas de Futon dispuestas al ataque.

Sasuke en tanto, termino su tortura a los consejeros que se desplomaron  
al suelo casi muertos. Sus cerebros eran papilla por los niveles de dolor que habían experimentado. El Uchiha se acerco a los cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Su Katana había sido destruida pero solo en la ilusión, desenvaino la verdadera y la enterró en el corazón de la anciana Homura. Miro de reojo las invocaciones de Orochimaru a lo lejos, y se dijo que le tocaría participar de ese combate también.

Se acerco al anciano Koharu y finalizo su existencia de la misma forma que había oficiado con Homura. Limpio su arma en las ropas del reciente muerto y empuñándola comenzó a caminar hacia el combate cercano con su porte frio y sanguinario de siempre.

/

Yamato se entero a través del Rinnengan de las bombas en toda la aldea. No podía abandonar el hospital por que aun estaba la posibilidad de enemigos inesperados. Pero como Sakura lo había pedido que buscara a una mujer en específico, y como esa mujer era nada menos que Karin, Yamato se dividió en varios clones de madera y registró el hospital en busca de alguna de las bombas prometidas por Orochimaru, además de enviar por Karin al refugio donde la chica se escondía. Yamato buscó y buscó, Karin seria encontrada enseguida y traída al hospital con toda seguridad. Pero en el sótano del lugar, en la base del hospital, una gran bomba le hizo reconsiderar a Yamato el concepto de "con toda seguridad".

Era enorme, como una gran roca redonda y estaba cubierta de sellos variados. Además de un circulo de trigramas complicado como jamás había conocido. No era un explosivo convencional, y su poder dictaba de ser arrasador.

-si la toco explotara, si quito algunos sellos volara, -razono el hombre- no puedo moverla y aunque la recubra con madera o tierra, de seguro el hospital colapse ¿Qué debo hacer?

En varios puntos de la aldea, los equipos comenzaban a encontrar las bombas. Madara las absorbía con su Sharingan, Torune se comía el chakra en los sellos con sus insectos. Las invocaciones del Edo Tensei se ocupaban de desaparecer o anular los explosivos como podían. Era un trabajo lento, les llevaba tiempo vulnerar los sellos defensivos y eliminar las bombas sin explotarlas. Pero comenzaban a desaparecerlas a todas, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

En la mansión Hyuuga, Kushina había avanzado muy cerca de Naruto y se abrazaron. Ella lloraba sin poder tener control sobre su cuerpo, obligada a asesinar a su hijo. Naruto sentía tristeza, culpa y pena. Deseaba que el séptimo infierno solo fuera una ilusión, que el alma de su verdadera madre no supiera jamás lo ocurrido. Las cadenas en la espalda de Kushina atravesaron su cuerpo y también el pecho de Naruto que abrió los ojos sorprendido, mortalmente sorprendido.

-Perdón…Sochi…-gimió impotente la mujer de lo que había hecho

-Te quiero Oka-san –susurro Naruto y comenzó a brillar

Orochimaru sonreía hasta que el Naruto abrazado a su madre exploto como bomba de chakra.

-¿Clon de Katon? –Se pregunto el Hebi Sannin sorprendido- ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

-¡RASENGAN! –bramo Naruto apareciendo en un destello detrás del moreno.

Le dio justo en la espalda y creó un agujero que se arremolinaba. El cuerpo de Hiashi se deformo y se volvió de barro, quedando Naruto manchado de lodo oscuro. Jirayja se dio vuelta y mientras Kushina comenzaba a reconstruir su cuerpo de la explosión a lo lejos. El hombre hizo sellos apuntando a Naruto:

-Arte Sennin, ¡DOTON, JUTSU PANTANO DEL ABISMO!

El rubio comenzó a hundirse en el suelo lodoso pero lejos de preocuparse estiro un brazo hacia Jirayja y gruño:

-¡BASHO TENNIN!

El peliblanco fue atraído irresistiblemente hacia el pantano y cayó de bruces en el barro comenzándose a hundir. Naruto estaba hasta la cintura en el terreno y Orochimaru apareció detrás de él, saliendo de su escondite en un árbol. Comenzó una secuencia de sellos pero Naruto se giro de lado algo incomodo lanzándole un kunai especial y lo cargo de chakra. El arma iba hacia el enemigo que elevo sus serpientes para desviarla, sin cortar el ataque que preparaba hace segundos. Pero el kunai brillo en el aire y cientos de armas surgieron de él como una andanada mortífera de acero.

Orochimaru maldijo los sellos Uzumaki y parecía ser su fin hasta que Kushina se interpuso en el ataque creando un escudo espiritual surgido de su mano izquierda sellada. Este escudo de color miel protegió a Hiashi rechazando todas las armas de Naruto.

-ku ku ku ¿Qué te parece mis esclavos? –Se burlo el moreno complacido- es inútil resistirse.

Naruto se trasporto fuera del pantano y apareció metros mas allá. Jirayja surgió de la tierra solida y el pantano de su jutsu ya no estaba. Kushina se puso a su lado y ambos esclavos estaban al frente del Uzumaki esperando la siguiente orden de Orochimaru. De Hiashi no quedaba casi nada, el rostro, los gestos, la forma del cuerpo. Casi todo era Orochimaru ahora.

-no puedes engañarme, -dijo la serpiente confiado- mi Byakugan lo ve todo y tu chakra no durara por mantener tus invocaciones buscando mis bombas.

Sintió una presencia terrible acercándose por su lado, agacho la cabeza y la Katana le paso cerca. Las cadenas de Kushina intentaron capturar al agresor. Pero Sasuke rebotó con una mano en el suelo y se elevo por sobre las cabezas del enemigo guardando su arma en la vaina.

-¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! –bramo Sasuke desde el aire.

La esfera furiosa cayó sobre los tres enemigos y Jirayja puso ambas manos en tierra creando un pilar defensivo junto a ellos. Se elevo la estructura y formo una cúpula de tierra creando el efecto de un escudo contra el fuego del Uchiha. Sasuke solo vio la explosión debajo de el, y aun en el aire se preparo para atacar de nuevo. Pero a su alrededor pudo ver en un segundo tres clones de Kushina que se lanzaron contra él para derribarlo. Un destello dorado interrumpió el ataque de clones y segundo después Sasuke estaba junto a Naruto alejados de sus enemigos. El rubio se había trasportado junto al Uchiha y luego lo había llevado lejos de los clones, fue cosa de un instante solamente.

-la mujer es mi madre, -dijo Naruto a su amigo- cuidado con sus clones y las cadenas de su cuerpo. El otro no tengo que presentártelo, no te descuides contra él o terminaras en una bolsa.

-Jirayja….-gruño Sasuke- el Gama Sannin.

Ambos se miraron seriamente, tenían problemas y lo sabían. Enfrentaban a tres guerreros de alto nivel dos de ellos eran indestructibles, o por lo menos muy difíciles de matar.

-el tiene un sello en su pecho –susurro Sasuke de pronto- está activo y protege su corazón.

-debe ser un seguro de vida, -respondió Naruto- si lo relacionamos con las bombas, tal vez el pueda explotarlas a voluntad.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo aun? –Pregunto con buen tino Sasuke- no es que Orochimaru aprecie esta aldea, o sus civiles.

-buena pregunta, -dijo Naruto finalmente- tal vez deberíamos consultarlo con el ¿no?

Sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo, un llamado. Cerró los ojos levemente y su gesto se lleno de preocupación.

-Dobe, -susurro Sasuke mirándolo de reojo- tenemos que destrozar esos cuerpo. Así tardaran en volver a pelear y mataremos a ese maldito mientras tanto. Déjamelo a mí por algunos segundos y te juro que terminara muerto.

Mientras tanto del otro bando:

-Ku ku ku ¡¿Qué les parece esta batalla?! Los ojos más poderosos, contra los esclavos inmortales ¡Sera un placer acabarlos!

-maldito….-gruño Jirayja sin poder hacer nada- desgraciado.

-Sochi… -gimió Kushina haciendo un soberano esfuerzo- cuidado con mis cadenas.

Kushina apenas lo susurro, pero los ojos de ambos jóvenes la leyeron perfecto. Tres cadenas celestes flotaban a su alrededor y al enfocar sus Doujutsu en ellas, notaron que estaban cubiertas de muchos pequeños sellos.

-desgraciado, -dijo Sasuke- lo clones no iban con intensión de golpearme en el aire, iban a sellar mis Doujutsu.

-eso elimina el combate cuerpo a cuerpo supongo, –sugirió Naruto- lo cual  
es bueno porque me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué dices Dobe? –Se enojo Sasuke- ¿No pensaras dejarme aquí solo verdad?

-me voy….-reafirmo Naruto- hay una bomba en el hospital y volara si no la elimino pronto. Además, no estarás solo –sonrió perverso- me costara mucho poder, pero tengo una manera de eliminar al Edo Tensei. Tan solo invocare al "camino de los dioses" para que termine esta batalla.

-¿el sexto cuerpo? –Señalo Sasuke- ¿ese que nunca muestras? ¿Qué puedes tener mejor que Kabuto o Madara?

-prometí no usarlo si la situación no era critica, -haciendo sellos- después de todo, es mi aliado y le debo respeto.

-¡BASTA DE TANTA PALABRA! –grito furioso Orochimaru- Kushina, séllalos y atrápalos.

Del cuerpo de la pelirroja surgieron no menos de 50 cadenas que se abrieron como tela de araña y se lanzaron sobre ambos Shinobi. Sasuke pensó que solo le quedaba activar Susanoo, aunque luego lo sellaran lograría contener el primer ataque de cadenas y así tener una oportunidad de contragolpear.

-El "camino de los dioses" se encargara de los esclavos –declaro Naruto al terminar la secuencia de sellos en sus manos- para ti quedara la serpiente. Si puedes, sácalo del cuerpo de Lord Hyuuga ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una sorda explosión frente a Naruto y Sasuke, un hombre encapuchado, capa negra con remolinos naranjas como los demás cuerpos de Rinnengan. Un anciano de nariz roja y baja estatura. Un Shinobi que junto las manos frente a sí mismo, y creo un cubo semi trasparente que se amplio como prisión rodeándolos a Naruto, Sasuke y a sí mismo:

-JINTON, -dijo roncamente- ¡SEIS PUERTAS DEL MUNDO EN RUINAS!

El cubo se quedo fijo con ellos en el centro y cuando las cadenas cruzaban por sus paredes, se desintegraban antes de alcanzar a cualquiera de los tres ocupantes. Las 50 cadenas se desaparecieron y el cubo se desarmo como cristales de chakra. Todos quedaron ilesos.

El camino de los dioses despego los pies del suelo y comenzó a flotar a centímetro de él. De brazos cruzados observaba con su Rinnengan al enemigo. Los gestos claros de sorpresas en todos lo que no sabían, hicieron sonreír a un Naruto que lo presento solemnemente:

-Damas y caballeros, -con un ademan de su mano señalándolo- les presento al "camino de los dioses", antes conocido como Onoki de las dos escaleras. Sandaime Tsuchikage.

 _Flash back:_

 _Naruto y Konan habían viajado durante casi un año por bosques, montañas y aldeas. Se establecieron en la villa de la roca y Naruto realizo algunos trabajos al anciano líder en compensación a su silencio y hospitalidad para recibirlos en Iwagakure. Cierta noche, cuando el torneo que elevo a la joven Kurotsuchi como nueva líder había terminado, la morena golpeo la puerta de la casa en donde Naruto habitaba. Eran como las 3 de la madrugada, el rubio no dormía pero ciertamente no era agradable el horario para una visita. La mujer le pidió que lo siguiera, y_

 _Naruto obedeció curioso por el extraño semblante serio en la chica.  
Llegaron a la mansión del antiguo Lord Tsuchikage, Naruto fue guiado hasta la enorme habitación del anciano, el viejo le invito unas copas apenas quedaron solos, sentado en su cama tenia Onoki a Naruto en una silla justo a su lado._

 _-he oído que piensas marcharte de Iwa, Naruto-san –dijo de pronto Onoki en el medio de la charla "trivial" – aun no has escuchado mi oferta para que te conviertas en Shinobi de la roca. –sonriendo_

 _-Oji-san, –sonrió el joven- no es necesario, vera….actualmente solo viajo por los países y entreno junto a…_

 _-tu y yo nos parecemos mucho, -declaro el líder cortando el parlamento- se que amas a Konoha tal como yo amo a Iwa. Lo sacrificarías todo por ella._

 _-antes si, -serio- ahora no lo sé._

 _-je je je, -rio el anciano- no te mientas chico. Tarde o temprano, volverás a defenderla. Es tu destino._

 _-Oji-san….-pregunto Naruto confundido- ¿para qué me mando a llamar?_

 _El anciano suspiro y ambos bebieron sus copas de golpe. Lleno los vasos y prosiguió con la angustia que guardaba:_

 _-mi aldea amada pronto se quedara sin su líder, -triste- mi nieta, es muy fuerte. Pero no cuenta con el apoyo total en la villa. Su nombre no inspira temor ni respeto como el mío. Temo que Iwa quede en ruinas por la guerra civil cuando yo haya muerto._

 _-Kurotsuchi-san sabrá defenderse, -le animo Naruto- me ha golpeado de lo lindo cuando entrenábamos con técnicas Doton._

 _-pero ser líder, implica respeto y poder. El pacto con todas las aldeas ninja fuera del país, implica solo paz en el exterior. Pero ellas no vendrán aquí al rescate, si una guerra civil nos golpea internamente._

 _-tal vez….-dudando- ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo contra eso?_

 _-eres temido, eres respetado –aseguro el anciano serio- tu nombre, tu poder es reconocido y tan solo tu palabra pondría de rodillas las intensiones rebeldes de algunos clanes. Nadie, se atreverá a enfrentarte como el poder del Kyuubi, y el de tus ojos._

 _-me he preparado para no ser intimidado, -señalo Naruto- para controlar el poder que me fue dado, y soportar el que nunca quise. Ahora quiero solo paz._

 _-el día de hoy, quiero hacer un pacto contigo. –Aseguro Onoki desoyendo las excusas- con los dioses de testigos y nuestra palabra empeñada…._

 _-Oji-san….-le sonrió Naruto- mi palabra es sagrada. No la otorgare ante cualquiera, porque he aprendido lecciones muy duras sobre eso._

 _-soy un viejo Naruto-san, -bebió nuevamente y se sirvió otro trago- y no confié mas que en mi propia fuerza durante la vida entera. Pero tengo mi honor, y mi corazón estará siempre con Iwa. Quiero seguir defendiéndola, aun después de muerto._

 _-creo, que no le comprendo._

 _-si me prometes apoyar a mi nieta, defender a Iwa con tu poder e influencia, yo te otorgare una fuerza devastadora que otros solo sueñan. Y tu Rinnengan…lo hará posible._

 _-no habitare en Iwa –remarco Naruto serio- por lo demás….puedo aceptar._

 _-no te obligare a vivir aquí, solo apoya a mi nieta con tu poder. Y yo…  
Onoki de las dos escaleras…..seré tu aliado para siempre._

 _Fin del Flash back:_

Orochimaru se le borro la sonrisa y entro de lleno al pánico. Era imposible, era increíble. Naruto Uzumaki controlaba a un Kage, al usuario del terrible Jinton, al tercer Tsuchikage.

-tu…..tu… -susurraba Sasuke sin creerlo- ¡Maldito desgraciado, te lo tenias guardado! –refunfuño de celos.

-no te atravieses en su camino –declaro serio Naruto- o terminaras hecho polvo. Mejor encárgate del parasito, Onoki-sama eliminara a los esclavos. Liberara sus almas.

Naruto miro a su madre y a su maestro, sonrió levemente y declaro antes de desaparecer:

-Adiós mama, adiós Ero-Sennin, los veré pronto del otro lado. 

Un destello dorado y el rubio Usuario de Rinnengan partió rumbo al hospital. En busca de salvar a todos de la bomba en el sótano a punto de estallar.

Fin del capitulo


	30. CAPITULO 29

**CAPITULO 29: LLUVIA DESDE EL CORAZON**

**SPOILER:**

En el cuarto de Tenten, Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade hablaban con una Kunoichi llamada recientemente. Los clones de Yamato se notaban nerviosos, pero las Kunoichi inmiscuidas en sus propios problemas no lo notaron. Alrededor de la pelirroja conocida como Karin, las tres médicos intentaban conseguir esperanza:

-Karin, -inicio Sakura- se que tienes capacidades regenerativas en tu piel. Tal vez puedas ayudarnos aquí.

-fuiste liberada de prisión hace pocos meses, -apunto Tsunade- pero si nos asistes justo ahora, me ocupare de que quedes libre de toda responsabilidades. Podrás ser ninja de Konoha, irte de la aldea, habitar en ella como civil. Lo que te parezca mejor.

-por favor, -rogo Shizune apenada- ya no sabemos que mas hacer y…

-¡alto, alto!, -indico acomodando sus gafas- ayudare ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo Sasuke-kun me dijo que….

-¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntaron las tres mujeres sorprendidas

-si este…a ver…. ¿Como se los explico?...

 _Flash back: hace meses, en las afueras de Konoha:_

 _Karin y Yugao estaban paradas una junto a la otra escuchando el relato de la batalla final en la guerra. Naruto admitió haberle pasado chakra a Sasuke y el Uchiha haber visto a su hermano Itachi. Sasuke estaba siendo controlado, y si bien no era totalmente inocente, ciertamente este hecho le quitaba muchos puntos de culpabilidad._

 _-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? –Interrumpió Karin pensativa- acabo de salir de prisión y los consejeros me enviaran de nuevo a las sombras si yo…_

 _-ellos me dieron orden de matarte –contradijo Yugao- yo misma. Por alguna razón tu capacidad sensorial no es bienvenida para los Hyuuga y el consejo. Aun nos falta saber por qué._

 _-solo quiero vivir en paz, -declaro Karin triste- ¿es mucho pedir?_

 _-ayúdanos con nuestro entrenamiento –dijo Naruto serio- tenemos que crear un Genjutsu y no sabemos qué consecuencias físicas podemos sufrir._

 _-tampoco podemos confiar en los médicos –aseguro Sasuke serio- el consejo tiene ojos por todos lados en esta aldea._

 _-yo los cubriré, -completo Yugao- soy la encargada de reportar los movimientos de Sasuke. Además debería matarte cuando la pelea entre ellos se llevara a cabo –señalo mirando a Karin_

 _-Entonces tú informaras que nada ocurre, –razono Karin-que Sasuke no se relaciona con nadie._

 _-De hecho, -aseguro Naruto- esperábamos contar contigo para hacerles creer que estas saliendo con Sasuke. Que se ven a escondidas y todo eso.  
–sonriendo_

 _-el intento matarme, -dijo Karin enojada- ¿y ahora pretenden que finja estar con él?_

 _Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente, estaba de acuerdo con Karin en casi todo. Pero si no ponían un alto a las disputas entre ellos justo ahora. Si no se unían, aunque solo fuera para eliminar al consejo, por separado serian asesinados una noche cualquiera. Con un gesto mudo, Sasuke le pidió a la pelirroja que se alejaran un poco, apartados algunos metros de Yugao y  
Naruto hablaron casi media hora en privado._

 _Se lo veía intranquilo a Sasuke, incluso hacía gestos con las manos tratando de explicar lo que parecía increíble para Karin. Finalmente, pareció que llegaban a un acuerdo. Karin colaboraría con ellos y fingiría encontrarse con Sasuke para despistar al consejo. Naruto como última medida de seguridad, entrego a la joven pelirroja un sello de los sapos ermitaños. Si alguna vez lo necesitaba, ella podría pedirle ayuda._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-¿Tu estabas con ellos todo el tiempo? –Pregunto Shizune sorprendida- ¿Pero….como…porque?

-¿Qué creen que me hubiera pasado a mí, de ganar esta guerra el consejo? –Interrogo cruzándose de brazos Karin- simplemente aplique el conocido: "el enemigo de mi enemigo, puede ser mi amigo". Incluso cuando los combates empezaron yo intente sentir al supuesto atacante fuera de Konoha. Pero al no encontrar nada, supuse que era desde adentro. –Acomodando sus gafas- simplemente oculte mi presencia y logre salir de la aldea para enviar por Naruto.

Las mujeres se le quedaron mirando y tuvieron que admitir lo oportuna que esa llamada de Karin había resultado. De no mediar el mensaje, toda la aldea podría haber caído en el caos.

-aja….-guiño el ojo Sakura traviesa- ¿y qué paso con…."Sasuke-kun"? -sonriendo

Karin se puso roja emparejando su rostro con el cabello y solo balbuceo que entre el sake, la soledad y la abstinencia producto de estar presos por años….les jugó una mala pasada cierta noche. Al final…..eran "amigos especiales" y nada más.

Tsunade rio levemente y se dijo que no solo el clan Uzumaki resurgiría pronto de seguir así. Pero no era el momento de diversión sino de acción. La idea de Sakura era buena teóricamente, pero ni la propia Karin sabía hasta donde llegaban los poderes regenerativos de su piel.

En algunos minutos se organizaron para reanimar a Tenten. Karin ayudaba ciertamente, pero la chica debía despertar y morder su brazo si querían que se recuperara. Así que luego de inyectarle adrenalina para mejorar su respuesta física, le sumaron un buen suministro de chakra. Pero despertarla requería de mucho más chakra del que las médicos podían gastar. Por fortuna, Shizune al salir por el pasillo en busca de "donantes", se encontró con el gigantesco Goro Nakamura. El padre de Tenten.

/

En el cuarto de Konan, Ino charlaba con Hanabi y Hinata sobre la idea de la niña:

-Ino-sama –decía Hanabi- tengo una idea y usted puede ayudarme.

-¿en serio? –Sonrió la rubia suavemente- Dime…

-ayudaremos a Konan-sama, -aseguro seria la pequeña- a curarle el corazón.

Ino se puso seria, no era un juego el asunto y creyó que Hanabi no se lo tomaba en serio. Pero Hanabi no jugaba, ella quería ayudar.

-si pudiera ver el corazón de Konan-sama, -dijo seriamente- ¿Lo podría curar?

-Tsunade-sama si lo haria. -apunto Ino- Si soy yo….tal vez.

-tiene que ser usted, –aseguro nerviosa la niña- solo usted puede.

-¿Por qué solo ella Hanabi-Neechan? –susurro Hinata confundida- Hokage-sama es la mejor medico.

-pero ella no puede usar el jutsu de trasferencia mental –indico Hanabi- si Ino-sama se mete en mi cuerpo y usa mi Byakugan….podrá ver el corazón y curarlo sin operar.

Ino abrió la boca para replicar, pero se quedo callada. Si ella tenía el Byakugan…..tal vez…

-estas exhausta Neechan, –dijo Hinata preocupada- el jutsu de control Yamanaka exigirá tu cuerpo y puedes morir.

-no me importa –índico gravemente Hanabi- sin Naruto-sensei ya estaría muerta. Mi cuerpo lo resistirá, estoy segura que podre soportarlo…

-tu cuerpo no lo resistirá…-aseguro Ino calmada- soy más grande que tu y no tienes chakra para crear los bisturí que requiero. La intensión, incluso la idea es muy buena pero….

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Era mucho riesgo, incluso para la propia Ino implicaba riesgo. No parecía ser más que una solución suicida, Ino Yamanaka no podía consentir que Hanabi muriera. Y no ayudaría a que lo hiciera definitivamente.

-mejor vamos por algo de comer –dijo Ino triste- (nada mas podemos hacer por Konan-san, lamentablemente)

Había pasado como media hora, Sakura salió de la habitación de Tenten al fin. Había despertado, había mordido un brazo de Karin y la regeneración había solucionado todo el problema de la placenta. Aunque el resto de las heridas en Tenten aun no estaban sanadas al 100 %, estaría viva para ver nacer a su hijo o hija. Eso era suficiente victoria para festejar.

Sakura estaba cansada, pero se impulso a sí misma para ir al cuarto de  
Konan en busca de información. Una cosa era clara, Karin yacía dormida en un sillón, su chacka había sido consumido y no sería útil por varias horas. Goro Nakamura se quedo en el cuarto con su hija luego de transferirle sangre y chakra. Era un hombre muy sólido, terriblemente resistente y su ayuda fue vital para toda la operación exitosa.

Sakura se limpio con una toalla blanca en su oficina y se cambio el sangriento chaleco por otro limpio. Se lavo las manos y partió rumbo por el pasillo en busca de Ino. La única medico que custodiaba a la agonizante peliazul. La única que podía saber exactamente como estaba ella después tantas horas de curaciones y cuidados. Si había mejorado tan solo un poco, si duraba lo suficiente para volver a utilizar los servicios de Karin. Tal vez Konan tenía alguna esperanza de salvarse.

/

Un destello dorado antecedió la aparición de Naruto. El sótano del hospital estaba casi ocupado por la gran bomba y Yamato lo miro preocupado. El rubio comenzó a toser, se arrodillo apoyando los nudillos derechos en el suelo y jadeaba agotado. Mucho tiempo, mucho esfuerzo al mantener todos los cuerpos activos, las invocaciones y además luchar el mismo fieramente. El chakra de Kyuubi era poderoso e infinito, pero inestable. Si Naruto lo usaban era por que ponía parte de su propio poder y así le daba equilibrio. Pero había sido demasiado, Naruto lo sabía.

Miro la bomba y su Rinnengan le indico la inminente explosión. Se cargaba de chacka los sellos y estos recibían una señal exterior. El maldito Orochimaru había intentado que no fuera profanado su explosivo, pero Naruto no evitaría que explotara, no tenía tiempo. Solamente dejaría al artefacto hacer explosión en donde no dañara a nadie.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Yamato serio

-¿Qué crees? –señalo Naruto poniendo su palma izquierda en la gran bomba que brillaba

-"dios del trueno", –comprendió Yamato- llévala al bosque del norte. El sello detrás de la colina.

-Hai –dijo Naruto- registra la tierra con tu Doton por toda la aldea. Si el idiota de Orochimaru puso bombas por la aldea, también pudo ponerlas debajo de ella.

-los túneles si, -señalo el castaño- me ocupare enseguida.

Naruto desapareció junto con la bomba en brillo de luz espectacular. 10 segundos después una sorda explosión se escucho en toda la aldea. Los cuerpos de Naruto informaron a sus compañeros ocasionales el suceso ocurrido, para que no se preocuparan. Quedaban pocas bombas por encontrar, y debían darse prisa porque Sasuke mataría a la serpiente en cualquier momento. Y no se sabía qué relación tenía el sello que se guardaba en el corazón de cuerpo de Hiashi, con todo el plan explosivo que el antiguo Hebi Sannin había planeado desde un principio.

-KATON, BOMBAS FUEGO DE SAPO! –sopló Jirayja contra el enemigo 

Una llamarada enorme como un Tsunami se fue contra Onoki y Sasuke que se brazos cruzados y sin moverse, la vieron venir más bien aburridos.

-me encargare de ellos –dijo Onoki- tu ve por la serpiente.

-Hai –contesto Sasuke y la ola de fuego casi les llegaba

-te daré tiempo, -completo Onoki estirando ambas manos hacia el frente- no lo mates hasta que los demás encuentren las bombas. SHIRA TENSEI

Una barrera de fuerza repelió el fuego, Onoki además envió mucho chakra a sus palmas y expulso una fuerte correntada de Futon redirigiendo contra los resurrectos, el fuego alimentado con su viento. Jirayja levanto un muro de tierra mientras Kushina envió sus cadenas por debajo del terreno para atrapar a los dos enemigos.

Sasuke ya no estaba frente a ellos cuando el fuego dejo de brillar frente a la roca, y Jirayja bajo su muro. Las cadenas que salían del suelo desaparecían apenas pasaban una barrera trasparente que cubría los pies de Onoki (flotando a un metro del suelo por supuesto)

-es inútil –declaro Onoki- tienes a dos ninja de los más poderosos y no eres capaz de que me esfuerce Orochimaru. –rio el anciano soberbio

-te acabare Naruto-kun –siseó a lo lejos la serpiente- tu morirás muy pronto por….

Sasuke se le acerco corriendo por un costado, evitando a los invocados iba directo contra el cuerpo de Hiashi para liquidar el pleito al fin. Pero Kushina y Jirayja se giraron para el costado al verlo moverse y trataron de interceptarlo. Aunque un muro de roca se elevo frente a ellos protegiendo el rodeo de Sasuke. Jirayja y Kushina volvieron su atención a Onoki que con un dedo negó a la idea de que interfirieran el avance del Uchiha.

-¡¿Le temes a Sasuke Orochimaru?! – señalo burlo Onoki- deja que yo juegue con tus títeres y tu trata de sobrevivir contra Sasuke. Por experiencia propia te digo que cada vez es más difícil cuando lo enfrentas. 

Kushina hizo sellos y sus gestos no eran los mejores. Sin dudas se aplicaría al máximo contra el viejo Tsuchikage. No lo podía evitar porque era controlada.

-FUTON, DRAGON DE LA VENTISCA! –estirando sus palmas hacia el viejo

Onoki siguió sin moverse de su lugar. El dragón de viento colosal se formaba frente a Kushina y avanzaba feroz contra el viejo. Pero Naruto había leído la técnica en los pergaminos familiares. Sabía su poder y no la subestimaría. Aunque Onoki en particular, no tenía muchas razones para temerle. El viejo hizo sellos rápidamente, a una velocidad que apenas se veían sus manos en las secuencias. Y estiro las palmas frente al dragón acercándose. Sabía que esa técnica de Kushina se alimentaba más y mas conforme avanzara absorbiendo el aire al pasar. Pero con Onoki de las dos escaleras, con el maestro del Futon, Doton y Jinton, eso era un grave error.

-por el cielo, -dijo el viejo juntando ambas manos en el centro de su pecho y creando un vórtice de viento- yo controlo el aire a mi capricho personal.

El dragón comenzó a ser tragado por el vórtice de Onoki que crecía mas y mas hasta que la bestia de Futon dio un giro al cuerpo del anciano, y se posiciono detrás de el poniéndose a su disposición. El vórtice seguía alimentando al dragón, pero también lo controlaba, haciendo la voluntad del viejo. Luego de algunos segundos, la bestia elemental fue tragada completamente por el vórtice y desapareció sin dejar rastros. Onoki pudo atacar con ella de haberlo querido, pero tenía que alagar el combate hasta que Sasuke estuviera al alcance de Orochimaru y así poder exterminarlo.

-ARTE SENNIN, DOTON, JUTSU LEON DEL ABISMO –gruño Jirayja haciendo sellos rápidamente

La tierra tembló, y se abrió bajo Onoki formándose en la gran grieta, como los dientes de un león. La tierra se elevo tratando de tragarse al anciano que realizo una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad y elevándose en el aire varios metros, apunto con su mano izquierda hacia el suelo deteniendo el avance del ataque contra él. La boca de tierra con forma de cabeza de león se desarmo cayendo en pedazos al suelo, sin haberle hecho daño alguno.

-Y por la tierra, -completo el anciano mirando a Jirayja- domino los suelos como si manipulara un kunai. Por eso me llaman Onoki "de las dos escaleras" -sonrió soberbio- porque controlo la escalera al cielo dominando el aire, y la del infierno controlando la tierra. Y ustedes, no pueden hacer nada para vencerme.

Kushina y Jirayja sonrieron aliviados. Naruto había elegido un terrible rival para detenerlos. No podían hacer nada contra él. Dominaba la larga distancia como nadie, y si se le acercaban los pulverizaría con esos cubos que había estado lanzando hacia algunos minutos. Al fin Orochimaru encontraría la muerte. Porque ni dominando a Kushina y Jirayja, podría contra este poder de Naruto.

En tanto Sasuke se acerco a Orochimaru y ya estaban trabados en combate de Tayjutsu. La serpiente tratada de dañar al Uchiha con sus ataques internos. Pero Sasuke anticipaba y evitaba grandes daños mientras buscaba acuchillarlo. Orochimaru saco una Katana que tenía un extraño filo color verdoso. Se había preparado para inutilizar a Sasuke y obtener el Sharingan a cualquier costo.

-La venenosa "espina del caos" –dijo el Hebi Sannin- una espada que con solo tocarte. Te paralizara completamente en 1 minuto exacto. Así que ya sabes Sasuke-kun, si te rozo la piel o ropa. Considérate derrotado ku ku ku

-¿una espada contra mí? –Dijo Sasuke sacando su Katana- te mostrare lo que alguien con talento puede hacer. Solo mi Katana….y mi AMATERASU.

Las llamas negras surgieron debajo de Orochimaru que dio un paso atrás y levantando un sello en su mano izquierda absorbió las llamas sellándolas. Luego se preparo para avanzar al cuerpo a cuerpo. Y se dio cuenta que Sasuke no había terminado. El Uchiha tenía el filo de su  
Katana envuelto por las flamas negras de su Amateratsu. El arma estaba rodeada de llamas pero se mantenían en el filo a la espera de dañar.

-si te toco con mi Katana, aunque solo sea de lado –sonrió el Uchiha- las llamas del Amateratsu se pasaran a tu cuerpo y te tragaran, Ja ja ja ja.

-Veremos, –anuncio la serpiente- este combate recién comienza Sasuke-kun.

/

Un nuevo destello en el pasillo del hospital. Naruto apareció sudado, sucio y cansado. Pero aun vivo a pesar de la bomba que casi exploto cerca de él. Sakura lo miro sorprendida de su intempestiva aparición y le bloqueo el paso abrazándolo, rodeándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cara en el pecho del hombre:

-¡Naruto! –grito aliviada de verlo sano y salvo- estoy tan feliz….-sonrió apenas aunque enseguida recordó- lo siento mucho amor….hicimos todo lo posible por ellas. Tenten-san y el bebe están bien. –Sintió como Naruto la abrazaba y el corazón le latió fuerte- pero….Konan-san…

Lo sintió temblar, un escalofrió terrible pero momentáneo. Sakura lo abrazo más fuerte, tratando de tranquilizarlo y darle calor. De darle compañía y demostrar que no estaría solo. Que nunca estaría solo.

-lo siento tanto cariño –dijo muy avergonzada- Ino está con ella pero…..-no sabía que decir- su corazón….lo siento tanto.

-no es tu culpa Sakura-chan….-casi petrificado del dolor- yo…soy…el culpable. Jure que la protegería y falle.

-Naruto tu no sabias….-dijo ella tratando de consolarlo- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

-quería liberar a Sasuke, -dolido- traerlo de vuelta no era suficiente si él no estaba libre para decidir. Quería cumplir mi promesa. Fingiríamos pelear por el puesto a Hokage. Los consejeros intentarían matarnos y…ese era el plan.

En el pasillo los medico e incluso algunos heridos leves al ver la escena entristecieron. Y se retiraron de las cercanías de la pareja. Para darles un poco de espacio.

-Tenten-san está dormida ahora,- susurro Sakura- su padre está con ella. Y Konan-san esta en esa habitación de enfrente –señalándole con los ojos  
–creo que Ino esta con ella.

Naruto asintió, la tomo por el rostro con ambas manos y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Se despego de ella y fue al cuarto de Konan. Al entrar podía verse a la mujer dormida boca arriba en la única cama ocupada en la habitación. Ino no estaba, solo Konan inmóvil. Naruto se acerco y dejo caer su cuerpo arrodillándose junto a ella. Apenas se la sentía respirar, parecían sus últimos momentos.

-soy… "lluvia eterna" –susurro Naruto al oído de la mujer- deberías despertar, volver conmigo. Dijiste que esas palabras serian nuestro código secreto. Para reunirnos luego de estar separados. Yo….soy….-llorando- "lluvia eterna"

En esos momentos, los cielos de Konoha se cubrieron de nubes negras, y la lluvia hizo su aparición. En el campo de batalla, Jirayja y Kushina combatían al "camino de los dioses", y Onoki comenzó a llorar. En cada rincón de la hoja, las invocaciones de Naruto lloraban, angustiados de un dolor inexplicable, desgarrador. La lluvia se hizo presente y apago los incendios humedeciendo los corazones de todos.

Onoki controlaba el clima con el poder del Rinnengan, pero en este caso, solo era pena, por el dolor de Naruto Uzumaki. En la mansión Hyuuga el combate continuaba, Onoki estiro su brazo derecho en dirección de los resurrectos, mientras que en su mano izquierda descansaba un cubo trasparente de chakra.

-BASHO TENNIN! –gruño Onoki

Kushina y Jirayja fueron atraídos por la irresistible fuerza gravitatoria del Rinnengan y Onoki los recibió lanzándoles el cubo directamente a sus cuerpos. La figura geométrica se amplió hasta encerrar a los dos resurrectos, y ante las sonrisas de ambos, se pulverizaron reduciéndose a moléculas en pocos segundos.

-la debilidad del Edo-tensei –susurro Onoki- si pulverizas un cuerpo, el alma capturada escapa libre. Ya no hay cuerpo físico que la aprisione.

Orochimaru en tanto, se descuido fatalmente al perder sus esclavos. Solo vio los ojos de Sasuke, que aprovecho para impactarle un Chidori en el hombro haciéndolo caer al suelo. La criatura vio que había perdido, Sasuke cargaba otro Chidori en su brazo dispuesto a matarlo definitivamente y Orochimaru trato de escapar. Del cuello de Hiashi surgió la criatura alargada que se formo hasta el torso con las facciones de Orochimaru y trato de despegarse del moribundo cuerpo escupiéndole a Sasuke un acido de su boca.

Se arrastro con velocidad por un muro y luego por un techo de la casa dispuesto a huir de la batalla perdida. Pero se encontró con los pies de un Shinobi, parado justo en ese techo. Orochimaru elevo la vista y supo que estaba perdido.

Uchiha Madara lo miraba con sus poderosos ojos y de brazos cruzados le indico con gesto despreocupado que no iba a escapar. Su dedo índice se balanceo lentamente como péndulo negándole a la serpiente alguna esperanza de salvarse. Sasuke salto al techo, de sus ropas saco un pergamino donde terminaría la locura de los parásitos engendrados por Orochimaru.

-malzzz…ditoszzz –chillo la criatura atrapada- ¿comozzzzz…lo…consiguieronzzzz?

-si te refieres a por que el sello en el pecho de Hiashi no explotó –dijo Madara-no lo sé. Pero es la razón del porque Sasuke no te mató hasta ahora. Eso evitó que las bombas detonaran en Konoha. Si te refieres a por que Hiashi no tiene un agujero en pecho como creías tener….

-solo fue un Genjutsu criatura estúpida –dijo Sasuke acercándose a la serpiente blanca- ese Chidori fue solo un Genjutsu para que huyeras como el cobarde que eres.

-termínalo Sasuke –dijo Madara- no me queda mucho tiempo usando los cuerpos del Rinnengan. Necesito tomar un descanso.

Sasuke se acerco a la serpiente que le salto en un desesperado ataque. Una mordida directo al cuello. El Uchiha se movió de lado y la apuñalo con un kunai, directo a la cabeza. Luego unto con su sangre el pergamino, que acto seguido absorbió a la criatura sellándola.

-Orochimaru es historia –dijo Sasuke- aunque no entiendo porque no activo el sello en el cuerpo de Hiashi. Podría haber detonado las bombas aun peleando contra mí.

-por qué no pudo –aclaro Madara.

Los dos Uchiha saltaron del techo y fueron junto a Onoki que flotando se había acercado al cuerpo de Hiashi. Kabuto llego algunos minutos después, reviso al Hyuuga tirado en el suelo y comprobó que la criatura había absorbido todo su chakra. Hiashi Hyuuga estaba muerto.

-el tenia un sello explosivo en su pecho, –dijo Kabuto- supuestamente activaba las bombas al morir. Tal como lo pensábamos.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces? –Pregunto Sasuke intrigado- por que a cada segundo que peleaba con él, sentía que se iba debilitando. Se hacía más lento, más débil. Por eso decidí sacarlo del cuerpo de Hiashi. Un Genjutsu y luego sellarlo para que ya nunca más reviva.

-si tuviera que apostar, -agrego Kabuto- lord Hiashi le impidió abrir el sello explosivo. La criatura perdía el control del cuerpo y por eso escapo.

-Hiashi Hyuuga debe haber peleado para no activar ese sello –sugirió Onoki- era orgulloso y fiel a su aldea. La sola idea de que se destruiría, lo hizo pelear contra la criatura que lo dominaba.

-el daño está hecho –señalo Madara- toda la aldea es un caos, por culpa de esta guerra.

Todos elevaron la vista al cielo, a pesar de lluvia, podían verse luces blancas surgiendo de varios puntos en la aldea. Almas absorbidas por el "Camino de los infiernos". Almas perdidas, errantes que se ocultarían en la gran cabeza que daba acceso al otro mundo.

En cada rincón de la aldea, la batalla había terminado, las bombas desactivadas y las invocaciones se desvanecieron. Sasuke vio partir a Onoki, Kabuto y Madara en una explosión para luego enfilar tranquilamente hacia su destino particular esa noche. Aun tenía en su poder uno de los collares arrebatados a los consejeros muertos. Tenía un homenaje por hacer, porque su círculo de venganza había llegado a su fin. Solo quería terminar, y descansar. Era todo lo que le importaba por el momento.

Fin del capítulo.


	31. CAPITULO 30

**CAPITULO 30: PUENTE Y JUICIO DEL INFIERNO**

**SPOILER:**

Ino salió de un cuarto alejado de la zona de pacientes en el hospital. Se había cambiado luego de dejar dormida y exhaustas a unas compañeras. Volvió al pasillo girando en una esquina y notó a Sakura espiando hacia el cuarto donde alojaban a Konan. Esto le pareció divertido, porque solo podía atribuirse a una sola persona tal reacción generada en su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto entre susurro fingiendo estar intrigada

-Shuuu, –le hizo callar Sakura- Naruto llego y esta con ella. Pobrecita… -apenada- sus últimos momentos…

-¿sus últimos qué? –Sonrió Ino- mas diría que seguirá estando, porque mi operación fue un éxito –exclamo contenta y estiro sus dedos en señal "V" de victoria

 _Flash back: una hora antes:_

 _-tu cuerpo no lo resistirá…-aseguro Ino calmada- soy más grande que tu y no tienes chakra para crear los bisturí que requiero. La intensión, incluso la idea es muy buena pero…._

 _Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Era mucho riesgo, incluso para la propia Ino implicaba riesgo. No parecía ser más que una solución suicida, Ino Yamanaka no podía consentir que Hanabi muriera. Y no ayudaría a que lo hiciera definitivamente._

 _-mejor vamos por algo de comer –dijo Ino triste- (nada mas podemos hacer por Konan-san, lamentablemente)_

 _-úsame a mi –dijo Hinata seria- Neechan no puede, pero yo estoy casi intacta._

 _-Hinata es muy peligroso, -anuncio Ino- entiende que te costara gran cantidad de chakra. Además tendrás tu Byakugan activado todo el tiempo y…._

 _-hazlo….-le cortó Hinata- todo esto es mi culpa. Yo nunca hice nada por Naruto-kun. Si Ino-san y Neechan creen que vale la pena intentarlo, no dudare un segundo._

 _Ino sonrió, Hinata Hyuuga había pasado por una gran oscuridad. No estaba dispuesta a que otros cargaran con sus culpas. Hinata había madurado, pero aun así había algo más. Algo que Ino identifico al instante. Hinata podía tener muchos defectos, pero amaba a su hermana. Jamás le permitiría tomar ese riesgo. Así que por lógica, tenia ella que hacerlo._

 _Ino utilizó su jutsu, Hinata fue controlada sin resistencia. Fue muy duro para la joven Yamanaka operar desde un cuerpo que no le pertenecía. Fue más duro aun para Hinata soportar tanto castigo a su chakra por los constantes bisturí que la Kunoichi medico utilizaba. Ino requería más chakra, y sabía que había tomado mucho riesgo al hacer sola esta operación. Así que indico a Hanabi que le trasfiriera algo de chakra, cualquier cosa le sería útil. La niña la sorprendió, por que hizo algunos sellos y poniendo una mano en la espalda de Hinata le traspaso buena cantidad de precioso poder. Así Ino termino de operar y envió algo de chakra al cuerpo de Konan. Así lograría despertarla. Así comprobarían la efectividad de la operación._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-seguro ya estará por despertar por que le administre chakra de Hanabi y….

-¿En serio? – Dijo Sakura sonriendo aliviada- significa que….

Ambas médicos, observaron con venita en la frente como Konan utilizaba el dedo uno de sus pies para rascarse el otro tobillo por debajo de la sabana, mientras se fingía convaleciente. Ino y Sakura se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza y la ira.

En el cuarto mientras tanto, Naruto tomaba la mano de la mujer y hablaba muy dolido:

-Ya….despierta para mí –le exigía muy compungido- yo te amo….te prometo que…

-¡NOOO! –Gritaron Ino y Sakura entrando a la habitación cual asalto a un castillo- ¡Konan-san deja de fingir!

Konan abrió suavemente los ojos grises, y luego de enfocar un rato en cada mujer miro a Naruto con ligera sonrisa:

-Casi…..logre….que me prometieras…..algo.

Naruto se cayó para atrás, y al pararse entre las risas de las demás mujeres declaró con cataratas en los ojos:

-¡Manipulado! –fingiendo tristeza, cataratas en los ojos- ¡Otra vez!

Pero enseguida sonrió, movido por una necesidad increíble se recuperó y acercándose a Konan le tomo el rostro entre sus manos dándole un suave beso en los labios. Muy feliz de verla despierta. Muy feliz de no haberla perdido.

-creí que te perdía, –dijo entre susurros- lo siento. No te protegí, no pude…

-Ya…. –le callo Konan débilmente- perdí…por descuidada. Olvide que Goro-sama….había destruido los sellos de la puerta y…

-¿Goro-sama? -pregunto confundido Naruto

-es una larga historia Naruto – dijo Ino para calmar el posible problema- pero Konan-san tiene que descansar. Así que retírate que la revisaremos con Sakura. Mejor ve con tu otra…"amiga" –sonrió traviesa

Naruto sonrió algo sonrojado, le acaricio el rostro a la peliazul y dijo que volvería pronto. Salió del cuarto apresurado y fue directo con Tenten. Tres puertas más allá en el pasillo.

Ino y Sakura se dispusieron a revisar el estado de Konan. Sus heridas estaban mejor, su corazón muy débil, pero tenía chakra gracias a Hanabi, que luego de la operación de Ino, ayudo a trasladar a Hinata (desmayada por el esfuerzo) a una oficina para que durmiera y se recuperara. La pequeña Hyuuga se quedo con su hermana mayor, y agradeció al cielo haberla recuperado. Hinata era justo así antes de su desafortunada infección en la guerra. Una joven dulce y tímida, pero muy cariñosa y protectora de su Neechan. Justo así…esa era Hinata Hyuuga.

Konan, mientras las medico la revisaban, no le despego los fríos ojos a Sakura. Quería decirle algo importante. Pero como le debía la vida a ella y las demás médicos, no podía ser todo lo exigente que quería. Sakura la observo y casi le leía el pensamiento.

-Konan-san…..-le sonrió suave- no te preocupes…él, no se alejara de ti.

La peliazul no cambio su serio gesto, pero le pesaba mucho la incertidumbre ciertamente.

-¿Y la promesa? –susurro débilmente Konan

Sakura la recordó, la promesa que Naruto le debía desde Suna. Cuan diferente se veía el mundo después de todo lo ocurrido. Cual diferente era el significado de felicidad para Sakura Haruno. Konan dejo de verla, cerró los ojos porque necesitaba dormir. Requería recuperarse, aunque su último pensamiento fue la certeza más grande de su vida. Pasara lo que pasara, decidieran lo que decidieran, ella siempre estaría para Naruto Uzumaki. Si acaso el se casara tan solo con Sakura, cuando el descontrol de su cuerpo lo asediara, Konan estaría para él. Lo amaba, nada mas tenía importancia.

En una improvisada reunión de líderes, rodeados por los restos de lo que supo ser la oficina de Tsunade. La líder y los cabeza de familia discutían sobre las medidas a tomar para finalizar el asunto de la revolución fallida. La lluvia en Konoha había mermado, solo era un fino rocío que no molestaba a nadie. La Hokage dio la orden de trasladar todos los prisioneros a los establecimientos de interrogatorios. Ibiki Morino y sus hombres tendría trabajo suficiente para días completos. Había que averiguar quién había seguido ordenes solamente, y quienes podía seguir siendo un peligro si se los dejaba libres.

Casi las 6 de la madrugada, aun el alba se hacía rogar y mucho se preocupaban por la situación general de la aldea, visto la gran cantidad de muertes en todos los sectores. Los incendios fueron extinguidos entre jutsus de agua y la lluvia producida por Naruto. Pero los destrozos en varios sectores de Konoha eran evidentes. Al menos los civiles estaban a salvo.

-con respecto a los cadáveres, tráiganlos al campo 1, -apunto Tsunade- alinienlos y cúbranlos con telas blancas.

-deberías enterrarlos rápidamente –sugirió Inoichi- que los civiles no vean lo que en realidad ocurrió.

-el rumor que debemos difundir será que sufrimos un ataque de rebeldes. –Señalo Tsunade- es la versión que todos debemos dar a conocer.

-me resulta imposible creer, que los civiles no puedan notar la desaparición de más de 300 personas entre muertos y heridos. –añadió Tsume Inuzuka

-no habrá tantas muertes, –se dijo Tsunade a sí misma- espero no equivocarme.

-Naruto-san tiene el Rinnengan –señalo Shikaku Nara meditando cuidadosamente- puede…tal vez…usar la extraña técnica con la que Pein devolvió la vida a las personas en Konoha.

-el asunto es que quiera usarla –agrego serio Chouza Akimichi- porque no me atrevería a intentar obligarlo.

Todos asintieron con cautela, daba terror recordar el inmenso poder que Naruto había desplegado en esa noche. Nadie jamás en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentarlo nuevamente.

En el cementerio de Konoha, un joven de cabello oscuro y tez pálida dejo un colgante de perla negra en los pies de una tumba. Sasuke Uchiha era libre, libertad absoluta, poder para elegir. Cuando las cabezas del consejo rodaron por el suelo, Sasuke sintió en su corazón que el círculo se había cerrado. Madara, Danzou, Homura y Koharu. Reflexiono profundo en las palabras de su hermano, su clan hace años iba a iniciar algo parecido a lo que aconteció esa noche de la hoja.

Itachi odiaba la guerra, porque sus fantásticos ojos, podían ver a traves de ella. No era el combate lo terrible, sino el día después. Ver una hilera de sabanas blancas sobre cadáveres fríos. Eso daba terror.

-eres el mejor Itachi, -sonrió Sasuke hablando para sí mismo- tus ojos y corazón podían ver el futuro. Guárdame un lugar en el infierno hermano. Restableceré nuestro clan desde cero. Con una luz nueva y lejos del odio antiguo. Ese odio morirá conmigo, y juntos pelearemos con él, en el averno.

Mientras tanto, en la tumba de los caídos, una bella mujer de largos cabellos morados, dejaba una flor blanca en el monumento.

-Hayate….-susurro seria Yugao Uzuki- he recuperado tu honor. Descansa en paz amado mío.

Así como evocaban Yugao y Sasuke, muchas cuentas parecían haberse saldado esa sangrienta noche. Konoha, estaba limpia al fin.

/

En el cuarto de Tenten, Goro se había retirado apenas llego Naruto. Los dos hombres se miraron con fiereza, tenían asuntos por arreglar y cosas por recriminarse, pero seria para después. Naruto se acerco a la chica e inclinándose la abrazo. Le dio un beso profundo, charlaron y no pudo evitar acariciarle el vientre apenas más voluminoso de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Tenten?

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo decía antes? –contesto con una suave sonrisa

-hubiera venido corriendo al instante de vuelta a Konoha –dijo serio- aunque tuviera que cruzar el mundo en pocas horas.

-fue por eso que no te lo dije, – le respondió sonriente la joven- me entere de esta noticia algunas semanas después que te fuiste a los exámenes Chunnin. Iba a escribirte y enviarte la novedad. Pero Konan-san dijo que si estabas de viaje por las aldeas, seguramente el asunto era muy grave o no arriesgarías tu salud alejándote de nosotras. Esta noticia, –tocándose el vientre sonriente- te haría dejar todo a la mitad y volver.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza avergonzado, y tuvo que admitir que justo eso hubiera hecho. Y visto lo ocurrido en Konoha culpa de los infectados, hubiera sido un verdadero desastre en las demás villas.

-Konan-chan siempre me ha protegido, –susurro Naruto sonriendo- incluso de mi mismo.

-pues me va alegrar mucho tenerla cerca, -susurro sonriendo Tenten- cuando este niño nazca, quiero que tenga la máxima protección de su padre, sus abuelos, -sonriendo- y sus madres.

-¿Sus madres? –confundido

-¿Recuerdas que me ofreciste matrimonio? –Dijo ella tímidamente- me temo que no es….suficiente. No puedo aceptar nada, que no estés dispuesto a darle a Konan-san de igual manera.

-¿insinúas que debo embarazarla también a ella? –bromeo Naruto

-ji ji ji, -le acaricio el rostro- insinuó que deberás complacer a mas de una esposa. ¿Crees poder con el desafío?

-mmnn –haciéndose el interesante- no lo sé….supongo que puedo intentarlo.

Tenten sonrió, pero al ver los ojos azules de su Naruto, pudo notar tristeza profunda. Eso le hizo darse cuenta el por qué de tanto movimiento en el hospital y los nervios de su padre hace un rato.

-¿Tuviste…una noche difícil no?-pregunto la chica

-hice cosas muy malas, -dijo bajando la vista- asesine a personas importantes….para las mujeres que amo.

Tenten elevo su mano y le recorrió el rostro suavemente. Ella lo miraba con amor, no era mero cariño o búsqueda de sexo. Era amor por tenerlo cerca, amor por tener a su hijo en el vientre.

-¿sabes que me enamoro de ti? – Le dijo Tenten- tienes el don, de trasformar todo nuestro mundo. Tu risa le cambia la vida a las personas, tu mano destruye o protege con la misma facilidad. Siempre te he pedido que hicieras cosas por mí. ¿Recuerdas? Yo te decía: "hazlo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?" y en realidad, lo que buscaba era resguardar ese hombre que amo. Aquel….que tiene tanta compasión en el corazón, como para perdonar al enemigo, y hacerlo cambiar. Como para lograr la paz.

Naruto sonrió, asintió comprendiendo el mensaje. Aunque ni la misma chica sabía lo que había hecho. Pero recordó el por qué de su fuerza, el por qué de su búsqueda de paz. El poder de proteger a su gente, a su aldea, a todos los que conocía. Naruto podía revivir a muchos de los muertos. Era una técnica prohibida, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de Konan, y al camino que le marcaba Tenten con claridad, el podía hacerlo.  
Salió del cuarto luego de dejar un beso en los labios de Tenten. Y se encontró con Sakura en el pasillo. La pelirosa se aferro a su cintura, y apoyo el mentón en el pecho, elevando los ojos y mirándolo traviesa.

-¿besándote con otras mujeres? –Sonrió la chica- ¿ofreciéndoles casamiento? ¿Y mi promesa que?

-aun no me has dicho lo que deseas –respondió el acariciándole el cabello- no puedo cumplirte sin saber. ¿No crees?

-dime…. ¿seguirás con esto de tener…..varias esposas? –haciendo puchero

-tengo que cuidarlas a todas, quiero cuidarlas….quiero…

-entonces cumple conmigo también….lo que yo deseo….es...

-¿Qué deseas? –Dijo nervioso- ¿me harás prometer que solo estaré contigo?

-¿crees que no veo como las quieres? –Apuntó Sakura seria- ¿como Tenten te hace reír, o como Konan te hizo llorar de preocupación? ¿Me crees tan egoísta para negarte eso?

-solo se, que me hiciste prometerte algo…-recordó Naruto- y no sé que es. Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas y me obligaras a….

-tienes que prometer, -le sonrió traviesa- que de ahora en mas nunca nos separaremos. Yo te amo, y si, -refunfuño- admito que no soy la más cariñosa, ni cocino bien. Siempre me dan rabietas y tú generalmente terminas golpeado. Pero te amo, y si amarte implica hacerte feliz, cuidare de tus futuras esposas con la misma fuerza que tu lo haces. –abrazándose fuerte a el

-Ah….Sakura-chan –gimió el muy feliz y tomándola de la cintura, la elevo besándola

La pelirosa reía entre los besos. Así le gustaba verlo, contento, feliz, lleno de energía para ella. Pero el rubio enseguida profundizo el beso tomándola firme del cuello.

-Naru….-suspirando- estamos en un lugar público.

-lo sé…-acariciándole el trasero

-¡Naruto! –se soltó ella haciendo berrinche- ¡Sucio! ¿Prometes que siempre estaremos juntos?-dijo con gesto de pena- ¿Qué nunca me dejaras sola? Dime que me llevaras adonde tu vayas. Por favor- rogo suavemente

\- lo prometo…-dijo dándole otro beso fugaz y le acaricio el rostro- no tengas miedo que te amare por siempre Sakura-chan.

Se besaron nuevamente y abrazados se dieron mutuo calor. Naruto despejo las dudas sobre su flor de cerezo, ella lo amaba tanto, que no le importaba compartirlo aun no sabiendo su condición. El la amaba tanto que al fin podía sentirse plenamente feliz, porque sin Sakura Haruno, nada en su vida era lo mismo.

-¡Naruto! –Grito Tsunade desde el otro extremo del pasillo -¡deja de pervertir a mi alumna y ven aquí!

Naruto y Sakura se miraron sonriendo, apartándose un poco. Pero aun tomados de las manos.

-oka-san está molesta…-susurro al oído de Sakura- mejor me ocupo de esto así después…

Naruto no se pudo ir, una de sus manos estaba firmemente aprisionada por Sakura. El la miro extrañado y no se podía soltar.

-prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, –seria- y yo me refería a todo lo que dura el día.

-pero…..Sakura-chan…..-nervioso- mejor quédate con las chicas cuidándolas que yo…

-¡buen intento amigo! –Le dijo acercándose y agarrándolo del brazo firme- pero Konan-san ya me advirtió lo que harías seguramente, y de mi no te escapas.

Media hora después, en el campo numero 1, Naruto se sentó en el pasto rodeando por todos los líderes. No dudo un segundo, sabía que había causado mucho daño y tenía que intentar repararlo.

-Naruto estas agotado, -le dijo Tsunade preocupada- espera algunos días y luego….

-no puedo, cada minuto que pasa sin revertir la técnica, mas y mas almas se pierden hacia los infiernos. Lo que debo hace es recuperar las almas absorbidas por el camino de los infiernos y devolverlas a este mundo.

-pero Pein murió luego de hacer esta técnica…-recordó Shikaku a todos los presentes- ¿Acaso…tu?

-Nagato murió por que su cuerpo no resistió el proceso- afirmo Naruto- yo estoy sano y soportare.

Sakura no le dijo nada, simplemente se le acerco por detrás y sentándose lo rodeo con brazos y piernas firmemente.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto confundido Naruto

-¿Qué crees? –Respondió molesta- estaremos juntos por siempre. Así que adelante y vamos.

-pero…. ¡No! –Intento soltarse- ¡claro que no! Es muy peligroso. ¿Acaso tienes idea de adónde voy?

Sakura no respondió, tan solo se afirmo con fuerza a la espalda de Naruto y apoyo su cara allí.

-no me obligues a gritarte, y menos a golpearte –le susurro la pelirosa- prometiste que jamás estaríamos separados nuevamente. Si tienes que ir al infierno, iré contigo. Y no intentes detenerme porque si te mueres, usare la técnica de vieja Chiyo para revivirte, a costa de mi vida.

-¿me estas amenazando con tu muerte?

-te amenazo porque aquí tienes una familia por cuidar. Tú a ellas, yo a ti. Adonde intentes ir, así sea a millones de kilómetros, me tendrás justo aquí. Detrás de ti.

-Sakura-chan –gimió triste- no entiendes….yo tengo que ir solo.

-haz lo que quieras…..-dijo aferrándose a él, en clara señal que no cedería- mas te vale que regresemos. Te amo.

Mientras los jóvenes susurraban este dialogo, todos los líderes, los guardias y la Hokage, pensaban que Sakura intentaba convencerlo para que no hiciera el jutsu. Para que no se sacrificara. Pero ella lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que Naruto jamás retrocedería, que no cargaría con la culpa de tantas muertes si podía dar su vida para salvarlos.

-¿no puedo hacer nada para evitar que me acompañes al infierno?

-claro, -sonrió Sakura irónica- renuncia a hacer este jutsu.

-¿y cómo mirare a mi futuro hijo a los ojos? –pregunto serio el- todos me verán como un monstruo. Y a mi familia también.

-entonces está decidido,-señalo ella- no queremos que nos vean como monstruos ¿verdad? –sonriendo

Naruto negó con la cabeza frustrado, ¡malditas hormonas del demonio! Por culpa de esa promesa ahora Sakura lo seguiría a los lugares más peligrosos. Adonde fuera, ella lo seguiría. Y aunque era notorio el gusto que Naruto sentía por que Sakura lo amara tanto. También era el miedo a lastimarla o perderla. Doble trabajo, hacer lo imposible y cuidar de ella mientras lo realiza. ¡Gran comienzo de mes!, sin lugar a dudas.

Naruto se concentro sentándose de piernas cruzadas y generó una herida en su mano entrelazando los dedos con una mano de Sakura, quien también fue cortada levemente en su palma. Ella se afirmo detrás de él, y sus manos aferradas con fuerzas a su hombre. Era el momento de la verdad.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –grito la pelirosa para que su maestra escuche claramente- ya sabe qué hacer si mi chakra no es suficiente.

La líder cabeceó entendiendo el mensaje, los médicos estaban preparados para asistir a sus compañeros en casos de emergencia. Cuando el chakra de un Shinobi no era suficiente para curar. Había sellos preparados en el cuerpo de las medico para asistirlas con mas chakra. Tsunade sonrió con clara satisfacción. Esa chica, Sakura Haruno, ya no temía morir. Solo a una cosa parecía tenerle miedo, a pasar el resto de su vida sin el amor de Naruto.

-Arte ninja, ¡PUERTA Y JUICIO DEL INFIERNO! –bramo Naruto haciendo sellos

Ambos jóvenes unidos, comenzaron a brillar y cerraron sus ojos. Del otro lado del campo surgió la gran cabeza demoniaca que había absorbido las almas invocada hace horas por Madara. De las entrañas de la tierra, haciéndola temblar cual terremoto surgió imponente. Todos los presentes miraban anonadados por la expulsión del chakra en Naruto y Sakura. Rogando que no fuera lo último de esos valientes ninja enfrentándose a la muerte.

Unas luces blancas surgieron de los cuerpos de ambos, y se precipitaron a la boca de la criatura invocada. Al oscuro interior, al camino del los infiernos. La lluvia se detuvo completamente, Kakashi y varios Shinobi de todos los sectores de la aldea llegaron para presenciar la búsqueda de un milagro. Aunque conociendo a Naruto Uzumaki, todo era posible.

/

Naruto abrió los ojos y tenía el Rinnengan activado. Un salón amplio estaba frente a él. Tenía un piso de piedra con dibujos de remolinos por doquier. Media aproximadamente unos 50 metros de ancho y largo. Detrás del rubio había una puerta dorada cuya entrada parecía de agua. Se movía inestable cuando el rubio le paso la mano sorprendido.  
Konan le enseño sobre la técnica, pero no tenia referencias anteriores de lo que se podía encontrar en ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente en donde estaba actualmente. Naruto observo a su derecha un extraño muro color naranja. En su relieve se notaban recuadros con pequeñas figurillas de seres humanos. Esos gravados los mostraban gritando y suplicando como atrapados vivos en esas piedras.

¿Cuántos serian?, Tal vez mas de 300. ¿Qué significaban? Eso no podía asegurarlo.

Naruto miro al cielo y todo era blanco, como un salón sin techo especifico. Recordó a Sakura, la busco alrededor pero en ese solo lugar, todo era sin obstáculos, solo el piso y dos puertas de cada lado del salón. En la pared de la derecha estaban esos raros gravados, y por el Rinnengan podía ver que a lo lejos, en la pared izquierda se presentaban idénticos dibujos.

Sintió mareo, le pareció por un momento ver brillar la pared. Se arrodillo y tapándose los ojos levemente intento recuperar el equilibrio de su cuerpo. Pero no estaba solo en ese lugar como creía en esos momentos, no estaba solo y Sakura Haruno nada tenía que ver.

-Pareces cansado, -bramo una voz cavernosa y helada- tal vez deberías descansar….para siempre.

Naruto elevo la vista y a 20 metros una figura con aspecto de hombre vestido con kimono negro lo observaba de brazos cruzados. Tenía una máscara roja cubriendo su rostro, con forma de demonio y nariz larga. En su cintura se ponía notar una espada, Naruto pudo observar que tenía un gran chakra ese sujeto. Por eso se puso de pie con dificultad, notaba que su propio poder lo estaba debilitando de alguna manera. Pero no sabía cómo ni por qué.

-y tu eres….-señalo con un dedo fingiéndose despreocupado- ¿El comité de bienvenida?

El enmascarado tan solo rio, un sonido diabólico que parecía anunciar poco equilibrio mental en la criatura que riera así. Avanzo algunos pasos y Naruto notó que la pared con figurillas de humanos comenzó a brillar levemente produciendo un raro efecto visual. Parecían moverse y estar vivas las personas talladas en esas piedras.

-Uzumaki….-gruño el misterioso guerrero- esos ojos rompen las leyes. Ya causaron demasiados problemas. El ultimo que paso por aquí, regreso muchas almas al mundo mortal. Y lo pago con su vida.

-Nagato Uzumaki, -pensó Naruto- el revivió Konoha a costa de su vida.

-en el camino del infierno tienes dos opciones –aseguro el sujeto frente a Naruto- la primera es la más lógica, entregas tu vida a cambio de las almas absorbidas por la técnica. Cada quien vuelve a su cuerpo. Y los que no tiene a donde volver, se marchan a tierras de Kami-sama.

-¿y la opción dos?

-podrías intentar devolver las almas de esta pared espiritual –dijo señalándola con un brazo despreocupado- es un proceso sencillo de guiarlas por esa puerta detrás de ti. Pero tienes el inconveniente…-desenvainando su espada- de tener que luchar conmigo mientras lo haces.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo Naruto preparándose para pelear- evitemos una pelea inútil.

-mi nombre es Katsumoto Yaido, -señalo el hombre del kimono- soy un guardián encargado de trasportar las almas atrapadas entre mundos hacia el fuego del infierno. El gran dios Shinigami me ha dado una orden…..y pasare por encima de ti para cumplirla.

-no te será fácil, –dijo Naruto y noto que traía entre sus cosas Kunais y demás armas- este mundo parece ser similar al material. Luchare y te derrotare.

-tu poder puede igualarme, -señalo Yaido- pero una pregunta para ti…. ¿como lucharas contra mí, si tienes que trasportar las almas en el proceso?

Naruto observo que varias luces se desprendían de la pared y flotaban hacia la puerta roja detrás del guardián de la muerte. Se puso de pie, si este lugar era influenciado por si Rinnengan, no podía ser muy diferente de mundo real. Tan solo debía vencerlo rápidamente, y así ocuparse de las almas, y así al fin….

Comenzó a toser….cayo rodilla en tierra y el chakra se le consumía rápido. ¿Qué pasaba? Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo absorbido célula por célula. Estaba débil por tanto uso del Rinnengan, y el chakra del Kyuubi en la batalla de Konoha. No fue buena idea tentar a la suerte con tan poco chakra.

Elevo la vista y un rodillazo lo lanzo lejos, cayo rodando por el suelo y al incorporarse una espada le caía encima. Apenas elevo un kunai imbuido con Futon para detenerla. Pero el guardián demonio le intento dar una patada apartándose y Naruto salto para atrás evitándola limpiamente. O al menos eso creía él.

-buenos reflejos Uzumaki, –dijo el demonio- pero si observas con atención, –señalo enviando chakra a su espada- nada es como parece.

Naruto observo su pierna izquierda y su brazo. Tenía dos profundos cortes realizados por la poderosa patada que el logro eludir. Ese monstruo estaba habituado al lugar. Y su chakra no se desvanecía como el de Naruto. El rubio se dijo "estoy en problemas" y observo como varias almas eran conducidas gracias a su chakra de regreso a la puerta azul. El enemigo reía y Naruto parecía en su hora final. Pero lo recordó, él tenía algo más valioso que el Rinnengan para pelear, más poderoso que el chakra del Kyuubi, más aun que el modo ermitaño. El tenía….

/

En el mundo exterior, Naruto y Sakura despedían chakra aferrados uno al otro. Se lo veía intranquilo al rubio, sudando y con signos claros de agotamiento. Sakura en cambio mostraba un gesto de preocupación, como si su sueño estuviera a punto de ser una horrible pesadilla. Pero en algún momento emitía signos de mejorar. Trabajaba duramente para eso.

En un segundo sonrió, como si algo nuevo estuviera por descubrir. Luego gruño de dolor y se abrazo aun más fuerte a Naruto. Sus hombros, justo donde la espalda comenzaba empezaron a brillar y la ropa le estalló en pedazos, dejando su chaleco en forma de musculosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama? –pregunto Kakashi intranquilo- ¿que es ese brillo en la espalda de Sakura?

-los sellos médicos –dijo la rubia seria- Sakura y toda la división los tienen para recibir chakra de otros Shinobi y así recargarse para curar.  
Muy útiles en batalla cuando tan solo hay un medico para muchos ninja de combate heridos. Básicamente conecta el chakra de Sakura con el de cualquier individuo que ponga su mano en esos sellos que ven ahí.

-¿recargarla para seguirlo curando? –Dijo sorprendido Shikamaru- ¿pero eso no le dificulta para manejar varios tipos de chakra diferentes? Después de todo ningún Shinobi se parece a otro en la naturaleza de su poder ¿no?

-correcto, -asintió Tsunade- pero esta mujer que ven aquí. Pueden controlar a la perfección el chakra y moldearlo como se le antoje. –Sonriendo- y si sumamos nuestro poder a ella, también lo controlara.

-como un puente –pensó Kakashi muy orgulloso

-como el camino hacia Naruto- concluyo Sasuke para sí mismo.

-pregunta….-dijo Shikaku, casi un segundo antes que su hijo preguntara lo mismo- si Naruto-san puede morir por esta técnica. Si Sakura-san está conectada a él también. ¿No sería riesgoso conectar a más gente?

La Hokage lo miro sonrió complacida al responder, después de todo, toda la vida de un Shinobi eran decisiones de muerte o vida.

-por supuesto, -acercándose a tocarla- es por esta razón que les ordeno no intervenir en esta técnica. Ayudare a estos muchachos, completaremos la misión. Muchas vidas se salvaran y es mi obligación como Hokage, velar por que esto se cumpla.

Tsunade apoyo su mano en la espalda de Sakura cerrando los ojos comenzó a concentrar el chakra para dejarlo fluir. Pero tres manos más, se apoyaron en la pelirosa. Tres hombres diferentes, tres personas distintas. Pero unidas por un solo legado que nunca olvidaran.

-los que desobedecen las órdenes, -apunto Sai con su típica sonrisa- son escoria….

-pero quienes abandonan a sus amigos…-completo Kakashi- son peor que la escoria.

Todos miraron a Sasuke que también había apoyado su mano en el hombro de Sakura y el pelinegro dijo:

-Hump…..no puedo dejar todo en manos del Dobe.

/

En el camino a los infiernos, Naruto retrocedía y se defendía mientras desviaba su chakra para salvar las almas que salían del muro. Pero el llamado Yaido lo atacaba con esa espada imbuida de chakra, y era demasiado fuerte para detenerlo con clones, como el rubio intentaba desde hacía un rato.

Yaido destruyo 5 clones de Naruto y corriendo frontal a él lanzo una descargar elemental a traves de su arma. El viento surgió como una línea azul por el suelo y todo el lugar se dividía por el ataque cortante. Naruto vio venir la técnica y se movió de lado apenas. Logrando salvar la vida con dificultad. Pero enseguida cayó de rodillas presionado por la pérdida de chakra, sus ojos lo estaban consumiendo rápidamente.

-no puedo luchar y completar la recuperación de almas. -pensó jadeando- no puedo con el si también debo salvar…..a….todos.

-¡es tu fin Uzumaki! –Grito triunfal el demonio y salto muy alto cayendo con la espada sobre el rubio- ¡MUEREEEEEE!

Un terrible derechazo le dio de lleno al demonio justo cuando la espada caía sobre Naruto. A escasos centímetros de joven Uzumaki, una chica de cabello rosado asesto un brutal puñetazo cargado de chakra y envió al demonio muy lejos golpeando duro contra el suelo.

-¡No te acerques a él, monstruo! –Grito furiosa Sakura- ¡o te matare!

Naruto elevo la vista, junto a él estaba Sakura Haruno. La chica de sus sueños, la poderosa alumna de Tsunade Senju. Su mejor amiga, su más viejo amor. Naruto tal vez no podía usar al Kyuubi, tal vez no el modo ermitaño, pero aun así….lo único que Nagato Uzumaki no tuvo para enfrentar a la muerte…..fueron amigos.

-Sakura-chan…..-gimió muy débil Naruto- no te quedes aquí….si yo muero….todo este lugar se va a…

-entonces apresúrate para rescatar a todas las almas. –Dijo ajustándose los guantes y parándose delante de él- no volveré a casa para que Tenten y Konan me maten si tú no estás allí –le sonrió

-¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo Yaido- tu….no eres un alma.

-¡¿Qué te importa?! –Grito furiosa Sakura- ¡Quédate quietecito ahí hasta que Naruto termine su trabajo! ¡O te mandare a volar más lejos la próxima vez!

-ju ju ju –rio parándose Yaido- vaya vaya….el cobarde trajo un linda florecilla para arrastrar al infierno. –La espada comenzó a brillar- ¡veamos si pueden sobrevivir a esto! ¡TORNADO DE FUEGO INFERNAL! 

Agito su espada dando un giro completo sobre su cabeza y el fuego surgió de la nada arremolinándose como torbellino. Se hizo grande, demasiado grande para ser una simple técnica de fuego.

-un muro de agua no servirá….-pensó Sakura- ¡Naruto apresúrate! –rogo apretando los dientes

-solo un minuto mas –decía el rubio concentrado el rio de almas que salía de la pared- y todos serán libres…

El tornado salió despedido contra los Shinobi, y Sakura se paralizo a la espera de la catástrofe. Pero enseguida reacciono acercándose a Naruto y abrazándolo por delante. Pensaba protegerlo con su propio cuerpo. No podía hacer más que darle chakra para empezar a curarlo del daño que sufrirían en algunos segundos. Pero nunca el tornado llego, porque la defensa invencible se hizo presente:

-¡SUSANOO! –Grito Sasuke parando al frente de Naruto y Sakura- el guerrero invencible.

La técnica colisiono contra el espíritu defensivo y fue detenida. El Shinigami Yaido se sorprendió porque ya otro que aparecía para enfrentarlo. Era algo increíble, considerando que en más de 300 años nunca esta técnica había sido utilizada para más de un usuario.

-buen trabajo Sakura –dijo Tsunade abrazando a Naruto por detrás- juntas ayudaremos a guiar las almas dándole nuestro chakra.

-y nosotros nos encargaremos del demonio –sonrió Kakashi a su alumna- Sasuke, Sai y yo estaremos bien.

Solo un minuto, pero fue muy intenso. Sasuke uso todos los poderes de sus ojos eternos y Kakashi lo complemento con técnicas de varios elementos y el Kamui para defender a Naruto inmóvil por su concentración en las almas. Un minuto solamente, y Sai que creo inmensas cantidades de figuras de tinta para atraer la atención del enemigo que no podía llegar a Naruto. Y no pudo, por que Sai lo engaño con clones de tinta, al tiempo que Sasuke por un lado, y Kakashi por el otro, enterraban en el cuerpo del demonio sendos Chidori dañándolo severamente.

-malditos….-dijo al caer Yaido- he sido derrotado por un montón de escorias….

-en la aldea de la hoja….-dijo Kakashi- la fuerza y voluntad del fuego se mide por el trabajo en equipo. La verdadera fuerza, la que solo se adquiere cuando protegemos a los nuestros. Algo que un demonio como tú, nunca podrá entender….

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo agarro la espada suelta en el suelo, y se la enterró en el corazón al enemigo. La batalla había terminado.

Naruto abrió los ojos en ese instante, se puso de pie ayudado por  
Tsunade y Sakura. Y sonrió tranquilamente. Abrió sus brazos, y los cuerpos de sus amigos se hicieron de luz, entraron por la puerta azul, de regreso al mundo real. Y todas las almas habían pasado ya, todas de regreso a la tierra o camino al cielo. Esa fue la última visión de Naruto antes de caer rendido. Una mujer pelirroja y un viejo maestro caminando hacia la luz pacíficos. Saludándolo con sus manos y sonriendo liberados del infierno.

-adiós mama, -dijo al caer en el sueño- adiós…..ero-sennin.

/

En el mundo real, la gran cabeza invocada abrió sus fauces y soltó todas las almas recuperadas. Los cientos de muertos se levantaron nuevamente. Un bajo número de ellos no regreso del mas allá. O bien sus cuerpos estaban destrozados o bien sus almas querían el descanso eterno.

Se vieron escenas conmovedoras, Hinata y Hanabi se abrazaron a un revivido Hiashi que les pidió perdón a todos. El estaba siendo controlado, nunca hubiera traicionado a la aldea de otra forma. Neji también volvió de la muerte, así como tantos otros que habían caído frente a Naruto. Salvo por un escaso número de culpables, Naruto había traído del mas allá a casi todos. Y le estarían eternamente agradecidos por ello.

Naruto se desmayo apenas termino la técnica, Sakura había sido el puente que llevo a los demás junto a él, y también lo sufrió perdiendo todo su chakra. Ambos fueron llevados al hospital y durmieron largas horas antes de recuperarse. Pero los acostaron juntos, por que las mano que los había unido para viajar al camino de los infiernos, estaban adherida tan potente que nadie los pudo separar. Así que los dejaron justo así, unidos, tal como parecía ser el deseo de ambos cuerpos.

La aldea estaba en paz, los lideres de acuerdo para reconstruir todo lo destruido. La familia Hyuuga fue perdonada por sus crímenes. También se les quito todos los cargos a Karin y Sasuke por su participación activa en la defensa de Hokage-sama. Nadie entre los civiles sabría de los verdaderos hechos de esa noche. Sería el rumor de unos rebeldes atacando Konoha, y no las fuerzas luchando entre sí por el control de la aldea.

Con la paz restaurada, Naruto al fin pudo descansar. Y empezar a cumplir uno de sus anhelos más preciosos desde la niñez. Tener en un futuro, una gran familia.

Fin del capítulo.


	32. CAPITULO FINAL PI

**CAPITULO FINAL: ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUES, PARTE I**

El tibio sol le acaricio el rostro, abrió los ojos pesadamente y su cuerpo no podía moverse. A pesar de estar en su cómoda cama boca arriba y cubierto por una blanca sabana, definitivamente no se podía mover. El suave aliento en su mejilla, sobre su hombro izquierdo la rosada cabellera de su esposa Sakura lo llenaba de gusto. En su hombro derecho, casi sobre su cuello reposaba el cabello azul y los rasgos finos de Konan Uzumaki. Finalmente sobre su pecho, recostada sobre su cuerpo podía distinguirse los cabellos castaños de la hermosa Tenten, que no dormía sino usaba como almohada el pecho de su marido.

Naruto sonrió al sentir la respiración pacifica de sus tres amores. Recordaba haber llegado la noche anterior junto a Sakura de misión. Recordó darse un baño y acostarse solo en su cuarto. Cada mujer tenía el suyo en particular. Arreglado a sus gustos personales y utilizado cuando querían privacidad. En una noche normal del clan Uzumaki, Naruto crearía dos clones y los sellaría para dividirse en sus copias. Cada señora con su marido, y asunto terminado.

Pero cuando Naruto y Sakura volvieron esa madrugada, toda la mansión dormía. La pelirosa aprovecho la ocasión y durmió junto a su esposo luego del reconfortante baño. Horas después, alertadas por vaya a saber qué tipo de rara intuición, tanto Konan como Tenten habían ingresado a la misma cama dispuestas a compartir el calor de su amado. Ellas abrazaban el musculoso hombre y suspiraban aliviadas porque volvía de otra misión sin heridas. Al fin podían dormir en paz junto a él.

La situación en la mansión Uzumaki no podía catalogarse de "normal". Tres esposas eran una situación que no se repetía en la aldea. Era más menester de un señor feudal, o un rico lord en las capitales aristocráticas. Pero Naruto no tenia mujeres para presumir o resurgir su clan, no se caso con ellas por machismo o para demostrarse el más hombre. Las amaba, a las tres.

Cada una de ellas le brindaba lo que no encontraba en ninguna otra. Sakura era la dama de su pasión, la mujer por la cual perdía la cabeza. Ella le había hecho jurar que siempre estarían juntos. Iban a misiones, a reuniones, a cenas. Juntos, respirando el mismo oxigeno. La anhelaba por que ella lo eligió aun sabiendo que se casaría con otras. Lo eligió anteponiendo su felicidad, sin culpas o promesas vacías. Simplemente lo amaba.

Tenten era la mujer más dulce de la tierra. La más sensible, la más amorosa. Era tanto su instinto maternal que le daría mil hijos de ser posible. Le daría su vida entera, pero solo a él. De la puerta para afuera, Tenten Uzumaki era la Capitana más rígida y estricta de Konoha. Sus estudiantes luego de pasar meses con ella, terminaban en la cima de sus campos específicos. Era una guerrera temible para su aldea, y también una tierna mujer para su marido. Una combinación, cautivadora.

En cuanto a Konan Uzumaki, solo le faltaban las alas. Era su ángel, la protección en la que toda la familia se resguardaba. Cuidaba de todos, hijos, mujeres y esposo con la misma atención. Konan era la única de las tres que lo conocía todo de Naruto. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada cosa que se atreviera a pensar el hombre era trasparente para ella. Le agradaba cocinar para todos, defender a los niños y a sus madres como si en esa casa, fueran todos sus propios descendientes. Konan Uzumaki era la más madura de las mujeres, era el consejo, la palabra justa y el refugio. Era el ángel de la guarda.

Naruto no se movió de su lugar, no quería despertarlas. Se sentía tan feliz de verlas dormir junto a él, sobre él, alrededor de él. Complacerlas era el motivo que lo impulsaba día a día. Verlas reír, ¡Kami, como le gustaba cuando reían! Eran su absoluta adoración.

-mmnnn Naru…. –se revolvió Sakura en su hombro- estas…

-aquí mi amor, -ronroneo el hombre, logrando hacerla sonreír- a tu lado.

Tenten se movió apenas, uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de Naruto evitándole moverse sin despertarla. La mujer movió su brazo libre y rozo cierta parte íntima del hombre bajo las sabanas, que tuvo inmediata reacción.

-ji ji….no me digas que mi marido se siente…. "traviesillo". –señalo Tenten elevando el rostro sobre el pecho de Naruto

-estoy durmiendo semi desnudo con tres diosas sobre mi cuerpo –sonrió el rubio respondiendo- ¿Alguien me puede culpar si me "animo"? –con gestito de inocencia

Sakura y Tenten se miraron de reojo, parecieron olvidarse de todo y se concentraban en quitar las sabanas blancas en busca de "asaltos matutinos". Pero Konan era la voz de la razón en esa cama:

-nada de sexo, -apunto seria- los niños se despertaran pronto. Aguántense hasta la noche.

Tenten sonrió, y Sakura junto a Naruto hacían puchero.

-Tsu….eres mala Konan-chan –susurro el fingiendo decepción- hace una semana que no las veo y me haces esperar a la noche.

La peliazul se levanto de la cama y colocándose sobre su fino cuerpo un kimono declaro:

-dudo mucho que Sakura no te "atendiera" durante el viaje por la misión. Así que puedes resistir un poco más.

La rosa miraba el techo y silbaba con gesto de "yo no fui". Naruto puso cara de pervertido tan solo de acordarse las nochecitas en carpa que se gastaba con Sakura por los bosques, y Tenten pareció recordar algo gritando cuando todos estaban distraídos:

-¡Yo pido el baño!

Konan y Sakura se cruzaron de brazos mirándola molestas, por no haberse acordado ellas a tiempo. Pero suspiraron al ver a Tenten con gesto de V de victoria en sus dedos. Les había ganado de mano, y no tendría que esperar tanto para concretar sus anhelos ese día de Konoha.

Media hora después, Konan y Sakura alistaban el desayuno para todos los niños y el biberón para Minato. La pelirosa comento todos los pormenores de la misión a Konan. Le hacía bien que la peliazul la escuchara. Las gemelas Uzumaki dormirían un poco mas esa mañana, ya que había esperado hasta demasiado tarde la llegada de Oto-san.

Minato se despertó, Sakura lo tomo de la cunita entre sus brazos dándole el biberón. Charlaron bastante, contándose cosas de los días anteriores. A ellas, a Sakura, Konan y Tenten, les costó tiempo adaptarse a la peculiar situación de compartir marido. Pero esta se atenuaba mucho, porque Naruto no hacia diferencias entre las tres. Las amaba y confortaba de la misma manera. Les daba todo su tiempo, todos los gustos. Los acuerdos, pactos y tratados que le llegaban al hombre como líder del clan Uzumaki, eran discutidos, estudiados y aprobados por las tres esposas. Eran ellas, las verdaderas líderes del clan.

Mientras tanto, en el baño del cuarto principal en la mansión, Naruto estaba hundido en la bañera. Sentado y con el agua espumosa hasta el pecho. Tenten estaba sentada sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del marido. Hablaban entre susurros, acariciándose con las esponjas y deleitándose mutuamente con el calor corporal del otro. Tenten tenía el cabello suelto, algo más largo que en sus años de soltería y tan solo lo anudaba con una coleta por detrás en la vida diaria.

-mi señora está muy relajada, –susurro Naruto de pronto- parece que necesitaba este baño más que yo.

-el baño no, -admitió ella con los ojos cerrados- te necesitaba a ti, junto a mí.

-solo me fui una semana amor- sonrió el

-a mi me pareció un año, -elevando la barbilla y recibiendo un beso- un siglo. Las niñas te extrañan horrores cariño.

-discúlpame, el país de la roca está muy lejos. Aun con mis invocaciones y velocidad….yo….

-se que solo haces tu trabajo –remarco ella, y luego se movió de lado mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir bien, sin tenerte a mi lado?

Sonrieron, y se besaron suave. Naruto sabía que Tenten estaba dispuesta, y a él le apetecía mucho más que bañarse en calma. Era cierto que durante el viaje hacia el amor con Sakura, pero cada una de sus mujeres calmaba un tipo especifico de sed en él. Cada una era parte vital de su vida.

Naruto la obligo a girarse poniéndola frente a él, Tenten abrió las piernas montándose sobre el rubio. Se besaron, las caricias suaves se hacían apasionadas, los besos intercambiaban lengua. Una lucha tan húmeda y placentera como el momento en sí mismo.

-no puedo…..negarte nada –gimió Tenten excitada- cuando me tocas… ¡ahh!... Me vuelvo inútil. Soy una Kunoichi ¡por Kami!...es vergonzoso.

-soy un Shinobi fuerte….tal vez el más fuerte del mundo. –remarco lamiendo un seno de la mujer sobre el- y cualquiera de mis esposas podría matarme. Con tan solo una mirada fría.

-te amo Naruto – señalo la mujer atrayéndolo a sus pechos- me haces tan feliz…mmmnnn.

El vapor del baño los ocultarían de miradas indiscretas, la pareja haría irremediablemente el amor. Los años no modificaban eso, el tiempo juntos solo los unió mucho más. Los forjo como una espada perfecta. Entre el calor, el cuerpo de Tenten seria invadido, penetrado por un millón de sensaciones que entraban y salían con ritmo. La mujer se afirmo a los anchos hombros de Naruto y dejo conducir las acciones al instinto. Se sentía segura en brazos de su esposo, sabía que podía relajarse. Ser débil y vulnerable. Se dejaba tomar por él, con la facilidad que poseía de acertar al centro de cualquier blanco.

Tenten Uzumaki ya le había dado dos hijas a Naruto. Las gemelas Rin y Ran Uzumaki. Pero estaba dispuesta a darle mucho mas, porque en definitiva, nada podía negarle a ese hombre.

La forja se encendió, Shio dispuso todo para iniciar el trabajo matutino en la casa Nakamura. Su padre, algo cansado de la noche de trabajo anterior, se acercaría por los talleres algo mas tarde. Esa mañana era especial para la familia. Los niños Uzumaki habían estado de visita y se quedaron a dormir con sus abuelos esa noche pasada.

Las gemelas Rin y Ran estuvieron también todo el día anterior en la casa de los Nakamura. Pero cercana la hora de la cena, se fueron a su casa para esperar la vuelta de su padre y ser las primeras en recibirlo. Jirayja y Yahiko en cambio, se quedaron al cuidado de Goro que les enseñaba con gusto todo lo que el negocio de la familia tenía para aportar. Jirayja de 7 años era un niño de cabello rubio con la forma de su padre. Ojos grises, iguales a su madre natural Konan pero increíblemente extrovertido y carente totalmente de vergüenza. Era el primer hijo de Konan, y "Jirayja", fue el nombre que la peliazul le dio en recuerdo a su viejo maestro. Su madrina Tsunade, y su padre Naruto, estuvieron muy felices cuando la mujer les anuncio en el hospital que nombre había elegido.

Yahiko era un niño tan solo un año menor a su hermano. Konan los tuvo casi consecutivamente por que por esos días Naruto estaba en plena búsqueda de "resurgir su clan". El niño era pelirrojo y de profundos ojos azules. Le hacía acordar todos los días a Konan, sobre su primer amor fallecido hace mucho. Yahiko era serio y tenia adoración por su hermano Jirayja, al cual seguía llueva o truene a todos lados. Era muy protector, tanto que cubría a cualquiera de sus hermanos cuando se ocurría alguna travesura. Se echaba la culpa a sí mismo, y sus tres madres suspiraban al verlo pedir perdón.

-¡AH ES TAN LINDO! –decían, y Yahiko se salvaba de los castigos casi siempre

En la mesa del desayuno, Goro los observó y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al verlos comer y charlar. ¡Justo el! Que casi se peleo a muerte con Naruto cuando supo que se casaría con varias mujeres. Discutieron, se tiraron de todo en la reunión que hubo. Hasta que Tomoko por un lado, y Konan por el otro agarraron de las orejas a los dos hombres y los trataron justo como se estaban comportando, como unos críos.

 _Flash Back: hace casi 8 años_

 _La sala de la recientemente reconstruida mansión Uzumaki, era un hervidero de gente entre las futuras esposas de Naruto, la familia Nakamura, Hanabi que estaba esperando a Naruto para que la entrene, Konohamaru y su equipo que tenían novedades sobre nuevos jutsu para que el "jefe" los evaluara, y Tsunade que trataba de calmar a todos, pero se limitaba a reír por el duelo que Goro (apenas retenido por Shio y Tomoko) se cruzaba con Naruto (retenido por Sakura, Konan y Hanabi)_

 _Hasta que al fin las mujeres se cansaron aguantarse los gritos de dos hombres tercos pelear. Y tomaron el control de la situación:_

 _-¡Goro, estoy muy avergonzada por tu comportamiento! –Chillo Tomoko a la que jamás Tenten había visto enojada- ¡discúlpate con Naruto-san por destruir su casa!_

 _-¡NARUTO! –Le gritaba Sakura mientras Konan lo tenía casi colgando de una oreja- ¡discúlpate con Goro-sama por lo grosero que te has portado! ¡Las cosas tienen que hablarse y no pelearse a golpes de puños! ¡Discúlpate!_

 _Tenten sentada en la punta de la mesa estaba roja de vergüenza y se acariciaba su panza de 6 meses mientras reflexionaba si fue buena idea anunciar que eran gemelas lo que estaba esperando para nacer._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Goro no hacia diferencias entre las hijas de Tenten y el resto de los niños Uzumaki. Había aprendido a quererlos a todos por igual y los consideraba sus nietos. Después de todo, Naruto era hijo de su mejor amigo de la juventud, el lo hubiera adoptado de haber sabido su existencia, así que era como su hijo también. Naruto Uzumaki y su familia, eran también parte de Goro. Así lo sentía desde que vio a Tenten tan feliz junto a su marido.

En el Dojo de la mansión Uzumaki entrada la mañana, Tenten estaba con un traje blanco de karate y cinta negra en su cintura. Tenía un bastón largo que usaba como arma y practicaba sus movimientos mientras dos pequeñas niñas la imitaban lo mejor que podían. Rin y Ran Uzumaki tenía casi 8 años, ambas de cabellos castaños como su madre y ojos azules como su padre. Vestían pequeñas chaquetas blancas anudadas por la cintura y unas calzas azules por debajo de un pantalón a media pierna completando el atuendo. Las gemelas Uzumaki eran idénticas a su madre. Solo las distinguía entre sí, el cabello que Ran usaba en formas de orejitas (como la madre en su juventud) y Rin con una coleta corta hacia atrás.

Tenten les dedicaba frecuentes miradas de reojo, sus hijas lo hacían muy bien. Sus movimientos eran graciosos y agiles, sus pequeños bastones se movían fluido y rara vez fallaban en sus pasos al trasladarse por el tatami.

-Ka-san, -susurro la pequeña Rin de pronto- ¿podemos ir a despertar a Oto-san? –le sonrió contenta

-Su padre está descansando un momento –dijo Tenten sin detener la practica- vino de misión en la madrugada y hasta hace rato no pudo descansar (o no lo deje, sería correcto decir)

-nuestras mamas terminaran matando a Oto-san, –aseguro Ran a oído de su hermana- la otra noche escuche que Ka-san le decía: "te voy a comer"

-ni que fuera tazón de ramen –completo Rin sin entender el significado

Tenten que había prestado atención a lo que susurraban, se puso roja y les recrimino:

-¡¿Por qué andan escuchando conversaciones ajenas?! –puño apretado, venita en la frente

-¡Gomen, Gomen! –Pidieron perdón las niñas con las manos juntas- estábamos practicando espionaje y…

En ese momento el hombre apareció por la puerta del Dojo y abriendo los brazos grito escandaloso:

-¡Buen día mis amores! –sonriendo feliz

Las niñas se giraron y echaron a correr atropellando contra su persona favorita.

-¡OTO-SAN! –chillaron del gusto y lo voltearon quedando sentado en el suelo. Una niña sentada sobre cada rodilla y ambas colocando la cara contra el pecho de rubio.

-que alegría verlo Oto-san –gimió del gusto Rin- hace como una semana que no está en casa.

-¡Si si si! –Completo Ran- ahora es todo nuestro y nos salvara de los entrenamientos tiranos de nuestras madres.

Tenten sonrió divertida y algo celosa. Naruto indudablemente era la persona favorita para las gemelas, un poco por ser el padre y mucho por les cumplía todos los caprichos al instante. Ambas niñas sentían adoración por él.

-Oto-san, larguémonos de aquí –susurro Ran preocupada- mama Sakura está por llegar y nos obligara a estudiar.

-Ran tiene razón, -apoyo la otra gemela- vamos…..salgamos de aquí ahora que podemos y…

-¡NADA DE ESCAPARSE! –Gruño Sakura apareciendo por el pasillo tras Naruto- primero sus tres horas de estudio diario y luego la tarde libre.- las gemelas miraban con cara de terror al escuchar esto, Naruto elevo el mentón sonriéndole a la pelirosa- hola amor…-finalizo Sakura

-hola cariño, -respondió el dulcemente- ¿Cómo está Minato?

-el bebe está perfectamente –indico Sakura- Tsunade-sensei dice que si no se lo llevo más seguido de visita, me quebrara las piernas. –sonriendo

-sutil oka-san, muy sutil –declaro Naruto con gotita en la cara

-como estampida de elefantes –completo Ran haciendo reír a todos

-bueno…..-suspiro Naruto- me llevare a las gemelas de paseo, entrenaremos, almorzaremos en Ichiraku y….

-¡SIIIIII! –Gritaron las dos niñas chocando las palmas entre ellas- ¡Oto-san es el mejor!

-¡Nada de ramen! –Bramo Tenten de brazos cruzados y gesto severo- hace 3 días le prendieron fuego al perro que les compro tío Shio, están castigadas y aun lo estamos buscando al pobre animal por qué no volvió más.

Naruto fingió enojo pero moría de ganas por reír. Las niñas agacharon la cabeza y Rin uniendo sus deditos elevo una tibia defensa:

-Etto…. Estábamos jugando con el equipo de química….

-Rin tenía la idea de hacer un liquido explosivo –completo Ran jugando avergonzada con su chaqueta- ya sabes…para mojar un arma y que luego estalle.

-etto….- acoto sonrojada Rin- me equivoque con el químico aislante….-los tres adultos hacían grandes esfuerzos para no estallar en risas.

-No te equivocaste Neechan –le corrigió Ran- creaste un liquido que incendia las cosas durante varias horas. No tuvimos la culpa que el perro chocara la mesa de trabajo y se echara en el lomo ese liquido.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? –interrogo Naruto divertido

-Pobre Dogui…..-se apeno Rin- parecía un cometa corriendo por el jardín trasero mientras incendiaba las flores de mama Konan.

-por mas que le echamos tierra o agua no lo pudimos apagar –admitió Ran triste- seguro ya está en el cielo de los perros.

-en realidad, hoy tuve noticias de él, -aclaro Sakura- esta con los Inuzuka y por lo poco que Hana me tradujo, nada feliz con la idea de volver a esta casa.

Las niñas bajaron la vista apenadas, la mirada severa de su padre era más dolorosa para ellas que los regaños de sus tres madres juntas.

-supongo que tengo una charla pendiente con mis hijas –dijo serio Naruto y se levanto del suelo- disculpen….pero iremos al patio trasero para hablar seriamente y…

Konan apareció en el Dojo y se la veía seria, (cosa muy natural en ella) pero toda la familia sabia que cuando se presentaba y no decía ni una palabra…..era señal de que algo no estaba nada bien.

-Naruto-kun, -dijo la peliazul- por qué no sales con las niñas fuera de casa. Tengo asuntos que atender aquí con las demás.

El rubio asintió serio y las dejo porque seguro era una discusión "del clan". Usualmente ellas tres se ponían de acuerdo primero para luego hablar el asunto con él al final. Era menester dejarlas solas y sin las distracciones de las niñas. Konan le dio un beso en los labios al pasar, y Naruto noto que la peliazul tenía un pergamino abierto en su mano izquierda. Naruto se dijo que luego se enteraría y aprovecho que Tenten distraía a Sakura para fugarse con sus hijas en puntitas de pie.

-de acuerdo pero…..-recordó Sakura a las demás- aun tienen que estudiar y…. ¡Naruto regresen aquí!

El padre y las dos niñas ya no estaban en la casa, un segundo fatal de descuido y Sakura tendría que aguantarse por que por ese día, las clases teóricas se cancelaban.

Mientras tanto Naruto y las gemelas llegaron a la esquina alejándose de la casa y suspiraron aliviados. Por ese día se saltaría el estudio que les imponía Sakura. Y Naruto también se salvaría de estudiar los complicados sellos Uzumaki que sus tres esposas dominaban mucho mejor que el mismo. Caminaron lento, cada niña a los lados del padre y Naruto recordó:

-¿en serio crearon un liquido que arde en llamas durante horas y no se extingue?

-ah…..eh…si –dijo tímidamente Rin- es mi….culpa creo.

-¡Es genial! –dijo Naruto sonriendo - ¡mis bebes son unas genios! –agachándose y abrazándolas contra su pecho

-¡Oto-san! –se quejo Ran sonrojada por que Naruto hacia escándalo en la calle

-Gracias, gracias –susurro Rin llorando sonrojada y gustosa que él no se enfada por ese asunto

Caminaron hacia los campos de entrenamiento para practicar hasta la hora del almuerzo y Naruto quiso saber algo muy importante.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrá a su invento?

-ah…eh….no se –balbuceo la tímida Rin

-¡¿Qué les parece…."Amateratsu"?! –sugirió Ran efusiva como siempre era

-Es buena idea…..-dijo Naruto pensando en cuanto le iba a fastidiar a Sasuke que ahora hubiera "Amateratsu sintético" – Ja ja ja, ¡es tan buena idea que se merecen un premio!

-¡RAMEN! – gritaron los tres como infantes y corrieron riendo felices por la calle

La oficina era un caos, Tsunade acabo su quinta copa del día y tomando un documento se dispuso a leerlo. En el primer párrafo ya se aburrió, así que lo dejo a un costado donde Shizune se lo llevaría para hacer ese trabajo por ella. Tendría reunión de clanes en los horarios de la tarde, Ino en su carácter de líder en el clan Yamanaka había organizado todo aliviando a la Hokage de la labor.

Fue una fortuna literalmente para Ino, que se retiraran las propuestas matrimoniales que tenia la joven hace años. Al no estar comprometida con el exterior, Ino pudo elegir marido con más libertad. Se creía en aquellos tiempos que pasaría a formar familia con Naruto. Pero no estuvo de acuerdo en muchos puntos con el resto de las esposas del Uzumaki.  
Finalmente, comenzó a salir con un joven del clan Sarutobi y termino comprometida meses después. En la actualidad Ino estaba casada y tenía dos hijos liderando su clan con astucia e inteligencia.

-estoy muy cansada de todo esto, -admitió Tsunade a su inseparable asistente- espero que el Baka de mi hijo acepte convertirse en Hokage de una buena vez.

-Tsunade-sama –pregunto la morocha seria- ¿es cierto que los Hyuuga intentaran formar acuerdos con Naruto-kun?

-Hai….envié un mensaje a Naruto temprano. – Asintiendo seria- sería bueno que llegaran a un acuerdo porque nos garantizaría la fidelidad del clan Hyuuga para el próximo Hokage.

-la princesa Hyuuga se arriesgo mucho –señalo Shizune- y tal parece que se piensa arriesgar mucho mas.

-Hai, veremos…..la reacción de Sakura y las demás cuando lo sepan.

-¿insinúa que ellas vendrán a la reunión con Naruto-kun?

-no lo insinuó…-sonrió Tsunade al escuchar golpes en la puerta- déjalas entrar Shizune y retírate. Tratare de calmar a las fieras.

La morocha hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta dejando ver a Sakura y Konan del otro lado. Shizune les dejo paso y cerrando las puertas se retiro para darles intimidad con la líder. Sakura estaba que echaba humo por la nariz, Konan en cambio estaba seria y fría, tal cual su comportamiento con cualquier persona que no fuera Naruto y su familia. La rubia Hokage les hizo un ademan para que tomaran asiento, y cuando las mujeres obedecieron Tsunade comenzó:

-el mensaje era para Naruto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-lo recibí yo en la puerta de casa –anuncio Konan- y mi esposo no me guarda secretos.

-dígame algo maestra ¿Qué rayos se le cruzo por la cabeza a Hinata? –Chillo Sakura muy molesta- no puedo creer que use su lugar como presunta heredera de su clan para esto.

-yo solo recibí las propuestas, -se defendió Tsunade- y son muy beneficiosas para un clan renaciente como el Uzumaki. Después de todo, tu familia tendrá que crear lazos familiares y comerciales con los demás clanes.

-¿Quién está extendiendo la propuesta? –Apunto Konan que aun desconfiaba de algún Hyuuga- El líder, o Hinata-Hime?

-sería correcto decir "la líder" –aclaro divertida Tsunade- dice que será ampliamente beneficioso para ambos clanes emparentar.

Sakura y Konan se miraron confundidas. ¿Cómo que "la líder"? ¿Acaso Hiashi se había retirado y ellas ni enteradas? No….no podía ser. En reunión de clanes Naruto lo hubiera sabido y siempre les contaba a sus tres esposas absolutamente todo. Tsunade tenía información confidencial, y decidió compartirlas con ellas porque sino Naruto mismo se los diría al enterarse de las propuestas. Comento lo acontecido hace un par de años, un torneo por ganar el derecho de liderar a todo el clan.

-así que…..al fin sucedió...-sentencio Konan al terminar de escuchar el relato- Lord Hiashi dejara su lugar como líder a manos de su hija.

-pero….no entiendo….-dijo Sakura- ¿me están diciendo que el todopoderoso clan de los Hyuuga….caerá en las manos de una chica de apenas 19 años? ¿Aun con todas las tradiciones? ¿Y si Hanabi es la líder del clan…por que rayos pide a Naruto que se case con Hinata? –ofuscada

-nunca dije….que la líder hiciera la petición por otra persona –confirmo Tsunade divertida

Konan y Sakura se miraron tan sorprendidas que fue notorio el gesto. Sin lugar a dudas, esos acuerdos habían adquirido una importancia mucho mayor, ahora que la estudiante de Naruto estaba en el medio del asunto.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Uzumaki, Tenten tenía entre sus brazos al rubio bebe de Sakura y le hacía caras graciosas para que riera.

-¿Quién es el varoncito de la casa? -sonreía divertida- ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú lo eres!

Sentada en un sillón del jardín frente a su casa, veían a la gente pasar y disfrutar del primaveral sol acariciando el ambiente. Algunos Jounnin y sus equipos pasaban por la calle yendo a sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento. En uno de esos pasajes, Neji Hyuuga y sus Gennin pasaron y la saludaron amistosamente. El hombre les ordeno a sus alumnos que comenzaran sus entrenamientos rutinarios en el campo 15 y se quedo charlando con Tenten un buen rato.

Luego de su milagrosa vuelta del infierno. Las actitudes de Neji sufrieron varios cambios sorprendentes. Primeramente se aisló a sí mismo en su entrenamiento. Se alejo de Gai y Lee para no cruzarse con Tenten e incomodarla. Luego que Naruto se casara con la castaña, Neji al fin admitió que la había perdido y que aun así…la veía muy feliz.

Los años pasaron, las asperezas se limaron y terminaron donde todo comenzó, como buenos amigos. Neji comenzó a reencontrase con sus antiguos compañeros y su actitud al trabajo en equipo era sorprendente si se comparaba por antes de la revolución. Fue uno de los principales candidatos a ser líder de su clan. Y sus buenas relaciones con Naruto, hicieron que todos le perdonaran sus errores anteriores. Algunos años después, en el cumpleaños de Naruto, Neji conoció a una joven prima de Ino, con la cual comenzó a verse con frecuencia.

En la actualidad, Neji Hyuuga está casado y su esposa acaba de dar a luz su primogénito. Al ver a Tenten con Minato entre sus brazos, se propuso pedirle que aceptara ser la madrina de su hijo. Porque bien sabía Neji, como Tenten protegía a sus niños cuando la situación lo requería.  
Charlaron un rato más y Tenten aceptó. Había recuperado a su amigo, y ahora tenía otro pequeño por el cual preocuparse, su ahijado….Hizashi Hyuuga.

Naruto y sus hijas visitaron la mansión Uchiha luego de almorzar en Ichiraku. Las niñas se entretuvieron con los dos hijos de Sasuke (que tenían casi su edad) y su esposa Karin les sirvió el té de la merienda acompañándolos y evitando que hubiera peleas en los juegos de niños. Naruto y Sasuke fueron al patio de la mansión. Había tomado la costumbre desde hacía años de reunirse de tanto en tanto para beber y charlar. Creaban un Genjutsu entre el poder de ambos, y luchaban ferozmente sin las consecuencias físicas en el proceso. Las reglas eran simples, podían usar técnicas que dominaban en la realidad y debían respetar los parámetros de gravedad y tiempo. Convertían ese duelo virtual, en un combate a muerte real.

Charlaban mientras se atacaban con todo, pero jamás habían vuelto a pelear en el mundo real. Ese duelo de ilusión, era el refugio donde podían agotar sus instintos asesinos y quedar limpios para volver a sus familias en paz. Luego bebían, bajo los cerezos del patio y se sentían siempre comprendidos por el amigo. Ni por casualidad pensaron terminar con ese nivel de hermandad después de tantos años de guerra y odio combinados.

-la guerra, es la guerra –decía Sasuke ya compartiendo el sake al caer la tarde- pero a pesar de nacer y ser forjado en las batallas…..es bueno que tu y yo jamás demostremos ese lado frente a nuestros hijos.

Naruto sonreía, alegrándose de la profunda reflexión que venía como bálsamo a calmar el torturado espíritu del Uchiha. Y generalmente las charlas de cualquier asunto finalizaban de una sola manera:

-te pareces al mejor Uchiha que defendió Konoha alguna vez –declaraba Naruto como ritual

Sasuke sonreía siempre y brindando por eso ambos hombres repetían:

-por Itachi Uchiha…..el mejor.

CONTINUARA….


	33. CAPITULO FINAL PII

**CAPITULO FINAL: ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUES, PARTE II**

**SPOILER:**

En la mansión Hyuuga, la enorme alberca de agua caliente era una delicia de comodidad. Las aguas termales estaban adornadas por azulejos alrededor, toda clase de estatuas y espejos para el deleite de los visitantes. La joven de piel suave estaba sentada en un banquillo de madera con el agua hasta la altura de sus senos, en el medio del cálido estanque. Dos mujeres apenas mayores que ella atendían con paciencia su largo y sedoso cabello negro. Hanabi Hyuuga estaba con sus ojos cerrados y las dos mujeres de su familia, finas y de pálida piel, cuidaban de limpiar el cuerpo de la princesa con sumo cuidado. Desenredaron el cabello azabache y lo trataron con los mejores productos que tenían a la mano.

Hanabi solía ser muy conversadora, esas muchachas que la atendían habían cuidado de ella prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Sabían que algo no estaba bien, desde que entraron al bañarse con Hanabi. La princesa estaba silenciosa, pensativa y muy tensionada.

-Hime….-susurro una de las mujeres- ¿algo la tiene preocupada?

-no queremos ser indiscretas Hanabi-Hime…-completo la otra- pero su cuerpo está muy tensionado. Usted no debe presionarse por el cambio de la rama secundaria….somos sus fieles sirvient…

-Kana, Tsuki….-interrumpió de pronto- No es una obligación deshacer el Bouke (rama secundaria) sino algo en lo que creo profundamente.

-Hime-san….-dudo una de las chicas- usted no debería contrariar a los ancianos.

-luchar con todo el corazón, -recito Hanabi- nunca rendirse, jamás retroceder.

La frase las descolocó, ellas sabían de donde provenía ese dicho y lo importante que ese sensei era para ella. Era una guerrera, Hanabi Hyuuga era la nueva líder del clan. Se lo gano por poder, por determinación, y por el innegable magnetismo que tenia sobre la mayoría de los jóvenes del clan. Ambas mujeres siguieron atendiendo el cuerpo de la princesa con las esponjas, delicadamente y con sumo cuidado.

Hanabi abrió sus ojos perla, y fijo su atención al gran espejo que ocupaba la totalidad de una pared. Ese baño principal solo era utilizado por las princesas Hyuuga y sus "ayudantes". Desde que nacieron, tanto Hanabi como Hinata habían tenido dos chicas del clan dedicando su vida a ellas. Las atendían, les cocinaban, las bañaban y les instruían en todo lo que una esposa debía saber para con su marido.

Las mujeres Hyuuga siempre fueron motivo de envidia por su belleza delicada. Los líderes las utilizaban para lograr acuerdos con clanes poderosos, o influencias con los señores feudales. También eran entrenadas en tácticas de seducción por hombres del propio clan. A los 15 años, cada mujer del clan era "estrenada" salvando su virginidad en el caso de la rama principal.

Tanto Hinata como Hanabi se negaron en el momento que se les ordeno pasar la noche con ese "maestro". Pero una joven Hinata a los 15 años, se vio cohibida por Hiashi y termino cediendo. Hanabi en su momento, también a los 15 años, le rompió dos costillas y la nariz al hombre designado para ella. Habían pasado dos años desde que entrenaba con Naruto, sus actitudes a ciertas órdenes de su padre eran muy diferentes desde entonces.

Hiashi por supuesto le ordeno obedecer, los Hyuuga tenían graves problemas económicos luego de perder en la revolución, muchos acuerdos con otros clanes se había roto por esa traición. Pero la joven princesa, con la decisión típica de su confianza adquirida en el entrenamiento declaro:

-me importa mi familia, me importa arreglar este desastre que causamos. –Seria, de brazos cruzados frente a su padre- pero no dejare que nadie me ponga un dedo encima. No confió en ningún hombre de este clan.

-debes prepararte para tu futuro, -declaro el líder aquella vez- es esencial que aprendas a las artes de seducción como Kunoichi.

-entonces…..solo en Naruto-sensei confío, y si usted pretende que aprenda…..eso….-susurro algo molesta- tendrá que ser con él. Nadie más me da confianza.

Hanabi sonrió levemente al recordar eso. Hacia 4 años de ese suceso, y en ese tiempo ya sentía cosas por Naruto-sensei. El baño era relajante, las mujeres que la acompañaban guardaron silencio al verla perdida en sus recuerdos. La dejaron seguir concentrada por que al menos, esos recuerdos la hacían sonreír. La joven princesa rememoró cuando Naruto se caso con Sakura, Tenten y Konan.

Había querido ponerse muy contenta cuando sucedió. En serio lo había querido. Pero no hubo forma. Su corazón sentía dolor de algo perdido, algo irrecuperable. Recordó esa noche, después de asistir a la gran fiesta, que volvió temprano a la mansión Hyuuga y encontró llorando a Hinata desconsoladamente. Se acerco a ella, lloraba tirada sobre su cama y Hanabi se sentó junto a ella para acompañarla.

-¿Por qué no pude Nee-chan? –interrogo entre lagrimas Hinata- ¿Por qué ellas lo tienen y no pude ni acercarme a Naruto-kun?

Hanabi veía a su hermana mayor llorar, y las lágrimas también le caían, en ese momento deseó ser líder del clan. Deseo que pudiera liberar el destino de todos los Hyuuga uniéndolos como familia. No serian piezas de dominó, sino hermanos y hermanas. Serian una sola familia sin divisiones.  
Hanabi se abrazo a su hermana y la comprendía, completamente:

-el….no era para ti…..-le dijo suave acariciándole el cabello- y tampoco era para mí.

Hinata se sorprendió mucho con esas palabras, se acurruco en el pecho de su pequeña hermana y susurro:

-Eres joven aun….

-Tu también, y además…..el chico perro compañero tuyo, creo que esta loquito por tus pechos. –sonriendo traviesa

Hinata elevo la vista sonrojada y ambas rieron entre las lágrimas.

-en 3 años lucharemos por el liderazgo, –le aclaro Hanabi- prepárate bien o cuando sea la líder venderé tu triste trasero por unas monedas. –sonrió divertida

-¡Hanabi-Neechan! –Se sonrojo aunque reía animada- ¡no hables así! Ji ji ji

-te quiero mucho Hinata Onee-san –le remarco la menor- nunca lo dudes que te protegeré si lograra ganar el duelo y ser la líder…..es una promesa.

Los recuerdos de Hanabi se interrumpieron nuevamente. Por las puertas de acceso al lugar, ingreso Hinata que sonriéndole se quito su bata blanca quedando completamente desnuda. Camino por los escalones descendiendo al agua y se paro frente a Hanabi acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

-Déjennos solas –ordeno la princesa menor a sus ayudantes detrás de ella

Las mujeres hicieron una reverencia a las princesas y salieron del lugar envueltas en toallas largas. Hinata y Hanabi se movieron del centro apenas se cerró la puerta tras las ayudantes. Se recostaron de lado en el borde de la pileta y charlaron animadamente. Eran extremadamente unidas sin importar el paso de los años, Hanabi retraso el momento de tomar el puesto de líder para que no sellaran a su hermana con la marca del pájaro enjaulado. Al fin estaba lista para deshacer la rama secundaria, y por lo tanto Hinata estaría a salvo de todo aquello.

-¿estás segura de lo que hiciste? –pregunto Hinata dudosa por que sabía sobre los acuerdos enviados al clan de Naruto

-No, -sonrió Hanabi – intente engañarme diciendo que todo lo hago por el bien del clan solamente. Convencí a los ancianos, convencí a Oto-san. Pero no tiene que ver el clan en todo esto.

-es para no alejarte de él…. ¿verdad?

-Hai, -índico Hanabi desviando sonrojada la mirada- me avergüenzo a decir verdad. Yo soy una guerrera, no quise jamás enamorarme, nunca quise ser una esposa.

-pero Naruto-kun te ha conquistado –le afirmo Hinata sonriendo- su determinación, su protección, su sonrisa, te ha vuelto loca, es algo muy visible. –se burlo con una risita

-¡No te burles Onee-chan! –chillo muy sonrojada haciendo circulitos en el agua con un dedo- y ni siquiera lo nota, el muy Baka. Jum

-la historia de mi vida, -respondió Hinata desanimada- pero tal vez tu….tengas mejor fortuna…tu eres más decidida. Si hasta más joven lograste vencer a todos y ser líder del clan. – le animo sonriendo

-no lo sé Onee-chan –se quejo Hanabi algo deprimida- mi…cuerpo, tal vez….no le atrae. (Y eso que cada vez usó menos ropa en los entrenamientos)- pensó angustiada

-Tu eres muy bella –respondió Hinata- no tienes que compararte conmigo. Nuestro físico es naturalmente diferente. Cuando te veo….-apunto seria- me haces recordar a Ino-san cuando tenía tu edad-

-¿Ah…si? –dudo Hanabi que recordaba como la actual líder de los Yamanaka era perseguida por todos los hombres de la aldea gracias a su belleza

-por supuesto, -reafirmo la princesa mayor- tu cuerpo es fino, con curvas suaves, tienes unos gestos aniñados que te vuelven muy atractiva Nee-chan. No por nada Oto-san ha recibido una docena de propuestas matrimoniales para ti. Si no hubieras ganado tu derecho como líder, ya estarías casada hace años.

-apenas tengo 19 años –se quejo Hanabi-

-nuestra madre contrajo nupcias con Oto-san cuando tenía 16. –Le comento Hinata- los acuerdos de clanes a veces no respetan edad o madurez. Por fortuna nos hemos ingeniado para evitar que me casen con cualquiera –recordó triste- por que yo amo a….

-lo se lo sé…..Kiba-sama te tiene atrapada por fin ¿no?

Hinata no respondió pero su sonrisa si lo hizo correctamente. Hanabi tenía una dura tarea al convertirse en líder. Ocultar los encuentros de todos esos años que ambos jóvenes habían tenido a escondidas de Hiashi y los ancianos Hyuuga. Sería un desastre saber que…..la princesa virgen Hinata…..ya hacía tiempo que no lo era.

-¿Cómo me acercare a Naruto-kun? –Interrogó frustrada Hanabi cuando ambas salían del agua-¿Como le demostrare que no soy una niña como él piensa? ¿Como hare que se fije en mí sin que sus esposas me maten en el proceso?

Hinata reflexiono profundamente, y una idea se le vino de pronto:

-Aun….debes tus clases de Kunoichi ¿no?...-sonriendo picara- las de…. "seducción"

-ah…. ¡Eres brillante hermana! –Se abrazo a ella fuertemente- al fin tengo como llegar a él. ¡SI!

-que bueno ji ji –acariciándole el rostro cuando se separo- no te olvides cuando te nombren líder de….

-Si si…Onee-chan –gruño fingiendo molestia- aceptare la propuesta de matrimonio por parte del clan Inuzuka. Así dejaras de verte a escondidas con Kiba-sama. Y de paso evitar que Oto-san nos mate a las dos si se entera de sus "aventurillas"

-¡Eres la mejor! –Grito Hinata muy feliz y abrazo a Hanabi metiéndole la cara entre sus pechos- mi Nee-chan será una gran líder ¡si señor! 

Hanabi se soltó segundos después casi ahogada por el "abrazo amoroso", y medio atontada declaro alejándose en guardia:

-Esas… –mirándole los grandes pechos a Hinata- ¿son armas mortales no?

/

La reunión de tarde estuvo adornada por la presentación a todos los líderes de Hanabi Hyuuga como nueva líder de la familia anunciado así, el retiro de lord Hiashi. Se felicito a la joven y pasaron rápidamente a otros asuntos de tratados referidos a los clanes presentes.

Ino Yamanaka observo a la joven Hyuuga muy divertida. Era indudable que Hanabi tenía especial atención en Naruto sentado en otro sector de la mesa. La ojiperla se veía muy distraída cada vez que el rubio comentaba sobre tal o cual asunto. Ino sonrió recordando que hace unos años ella creyó sentir algo parecido a lo que Hanabi experimentaba ahora.

Hace años, discutió durante días con Sakura, Konan y Tenten sobre los acuerdos que tendrían que conservar como esposas de Naruto, parecía todo encaminado para que Ino también fuera mujer del Uzumaki. Pero una cosa lo cambio todo, Naruto les dijo a todas las mujeres que ellas tendrían las decisiones sobre los asuntos comerciales del clan. Inoichi se entero de esa cuestión por intermedio de su hija y no le gusto mucho el asunto puesto que Ino tendría que delegar su derecho a liderar su propio clan por ser esposa de Naruto Uzumaki.

-habría un conflicto de intereses si lideras a los Yamanaka y también formas parte de las decisiones del clan Uzumaki. –Había dicho Inoichi en alguna ocasión- incluso vivir con tu esposo si tiene más de una mujer seria mostrarnos dependientes de los Uzumaki para decidir.

Ino se dijo que si bien le gustaba Naruto, ella tenía la meta de conducir a su propio clan como única líder. No podía dejar la casa Yamanaka ni atenerse a compartir a un hombre tan solo por el hecho del casamiento. Naruto era un amante espectacular, ¿pero podría con 4 esposas en la convivencia? Era improbable y además los jutsus del clan Yamanaka quedaría al descubierto para los Uzumaki, si Ino se convertía en una esposa más de Naruto.

Pidió ayuda sin embargo al rubio, un supuesto compromiso establecido entre ellos que no llegaría al casamiento haría que todas las otras propuestas venidas desde el exterior de Konoha caducaran. Los ricos lores, y las demás aldeas pensarían que Ino Yamanaka seria esposa de Naruto, y luego romperían con el compromiso logrando así, evitar que la mujer tenga que dejar la hoja para casarse. Por suerte al poco tiempo encontró a su esposo, un Jounnin de buen nombre, primo de Konohamaru y se enamoró. Pudo casarse, pudo tener familia, y también ser la nueva líder de su clan. Todo gracias a su amistad con Naruto Uzumaki.

La reunión de los líderes de clan concluyo en los horarios de la tarde-noche. Cada líder se retiro con sus familias. Las pequeñas Rin y Ran que esperaron con Shizune en la oficina de Tsunade, partieron a casa con Naruto. Casi era la hora de cenar, y mama-Konan se enfadaba cuando llegaban tarde.

Naruto dejo en la puerta de su casa a las niñas, pero no ingreso, alguien le seguía y el sabia que quería hablar a solas. Así que partió rápidamente a un campo de entrenamiento para tener una charla privada con ella sin que surjan los instintos asesinos de sus esposas por los celos.

El sol naranja casi se escondía detrás del firmamento. La tarde-noche era cálida, Naruto apoyado en el tronco, en donde alguna vez Kakashi-sensei lo había atado en su primera reunión del equipo 7, de brazos cruzados miraba el manso río cruzar a su lado y reflexionaba. Tsunade estaba pronta a retirarse como líder de Konoha. Ella, y varios miembros de consejo le habían pedido formalmente que asumiera el puesto como sexto Hokage. Pensó en consultarlo con sus esposas, pero casi adivinaba lo que dirían: "la decisión es tuya Naruto-kun"

Extrañamente, no se sentía tan emocionado de considerar ser Hokage como en sus tiempos de niño. Era el más poderoso del mundo, era el más reconocido. Tenía una familia estupenda que lo amaba, tanto como el mismo la quería.

-he cumplido todas mis promesas, –se dijo pensativo- incluso la de cambiar a los Hyuuga, está muy cerca de concretarse por suerte.

Hanabi apareció, como invocada por ese último pensamiento en Naruto. Camino elegante, vestida exquisitamente con la Yukata blanca de combate que tenía por costumbre usar. Su cabello sedoso de un negro azabache como la noche, tenía una coleta detrás del cuello recogiendo su cabellera perfectamente. La chica sonrió, algo ruborizada de que su sensei la observara tan fijo. Con 19 años era una de las más bellas mujeres de su generación. Y sin lugar a dudas, también la más poderosa.

-hola Hanabi-chan –le sonrió Naruto

-¡Que no me diga con el CHAN! –Picándole el hombro con un dedo furiosa- ¡Soy una mujer no una niña! –venita en la frente

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –se defendió divertido- que mujer arisca por Kami. –reía contento

-¡No soy arisca! –Estallo en llamas- solo….solo…estoy….-sonrojada al recordar- ¡Me pone muy nerviosa!

-¿ah?...-reía despreocupado- ¿Por qué los nervios? –Como recordando algo- ah por cierto….felicidades por tu nombramiento como líder del clan Hyuuga.

-ah….-bajo la cabeza y jugaba con su ropa- si…gracias…. (¿Por qué no habla sobre los acuerdos?) Me sorprendió un poco que no opusieran más resistencia para darme el liderazgo. –Admitió humilde- después de todo solo tengo 19 años.

-la líder Hyuuga más joven de la historia según supe –caminando junto a ella por el campo- no podría ser de otra manera después de la paliza que les diste a todos en la ceremonia de combate por el liderazgo ¿verdad?

-ji ji si….-recordó ella contenta- Neji Nii-san aun está tratando de entender como pude anular sus canales de chakra a 15 metros de distancia.

-combatiste muy bien –le sonrió Naruto- mereces el lugar de honor que te dieron.

-aunque casi me lo quitan cuando les advertí que desarmaría el régimen del Souke y el Bouke.

-¿ah…si? –Comento Naruto despreocupado- ¿Cómo los convenciste?

-Bue…no…-sonrojada- el sello Uzumaki que usted me regalo anula el Byakugan cuando morimos. Eso hace inútil una rama familiar dedicada a proteger el secreto en nuestros ojos. De esta manera, aumentamos el número de integrantes Hyuuga que entrenaran y aportaran al clan. Nada de servidumbre, serán todos iguales y solo el más fuerte se elevara como líder.

-¿los viejos no aceptaron esta idea verdad?

-no inicialmente, pero Oto-san les informo que la revolución de hace años nos costó todos los tratados que teníamos con otros clanes. El barrió Hyuuga esta reconstruido pero no tenemos casi dinero para mantener la estructura como antiguamente tenía el clan.

-¿y qué harás? –pregunto intrigado Naruto

-Hinata Onee-san está enamorada hace tiempo de Kiba Inuzuka. –Remarco Hanabi parando la caminata y mirando a Naruto de frente con seriedad- Oto-san no estaba de acuerdo con esa unión por sus malas relaciones con la líder de ese clan. Pero otro será el cuento cuando yo entable negociaciones. –sonrió tranquila

-básicamente casaras a tu hermana y conseguirás dinero de los Inuzuka por la dote.

-mi hermana vale mucho, -admitió Hanabi- Tsume Inuzuka lo sabe y su hijo ama a Onee-san. El dinero vendrá bien y firmaremos un acuerdo. Nuestra primera conexión importante con un clan de Konoha.

-poco a poco recuperaran la confianza de los demás clanes –le animo Naruto- tú tienes mi apoyo en todo y si asumo como Hokage, sabes que siempre te ayudare.

-envié algunos acuerdo a su clan sensei, -dijo Hanabi y le dio la espalda sonrojada- ¿aun no le llegaron?

-he…es posible que si…-dudando- seguro Konan-chan se está ocupando de todo y me lo informara cuando estén de acuerdo todas.

-¿significa que ellas….-tragando duro- deciden sobre los acuerdos que le llegan al clan Uzumaki?

-Hai….-respondió tranquilo el rubio- siempre hacen lo que deben, y no tengo miedo de dejarlo todo en sus manos. Ellas hacen lo mejor para el clan.

-sabe…usted nunca deja de sorprenderme… ha logrado que sea fuerte, que sea líder de mi clan y consiguió el amor de muchas mujeres. Es fuerte, será Hokage en cuanto lo desee….y…..me ha cambiado a mí. -volteándose y mirándolo a los ojos

-¿yo te he cambiado? El talento siempre lo tuviste, solo te guie para que seas lo mejor que podías ser.

-tal vez, pero yo quería ser líder de clan para no tener que casarme con nadie. Yo quería ser una guerrera, una Kunoichi poderosa. Y ahora….

-¿ahora qué?

-ahora deseo que el hombre que amo, me acepte –declaro muy roja- quiero que el…me haga su mujer.

-ah...este…-incomodo- creo que esa, es una conversación que debes tener con una mu…..con tu hermana por ejemplo. Je je.

-no, -dijo ella colorada de vergüenza- por que lo que debo pedirle solo usted puede concederme.

-ah bueno….-sonrió más tranquilo- ¿que podrá ser? ¿Algún consejo para que ese chico te acepte?

-"clases de seducción para Kunoichi"-sonrojada

Hanabi lo agarro de un hombro nerviosa y poniéndolo de frente a ella. Se aferro a la cintura de Naruto rodeándolo con sus brazos. Descanso su rostro en el pecho del rubio, y sonrojada rogo por una respuesta favorable.

-Hanabi….-negó sonriendo Naruto- me halaga mucho que pienses en mi para eso. –Alejándola un poco y tomándole el rostro por la barbilla- eres joven y muy hermosa, estoy seguro que tienes una veintena de hombres en tu clan que pueden darse esa experiencia.

-no pueden, (no quiero que nadie más me toque, solo usted) ellos….yo soy la líder del clan y no puedo relacionarme con ninguno de ellos. No me respetaran después. –dijo con inteligencia

-Hanabi estoy casado, tengo familia y no puedo ayudarte con esto. Busca algún muchacho amable que te inspire sentimiento lindos…tal vez además puedas casar….

-¡Yo lo amo a usted! –Dijo ella abrazándose firme al sorprendido Naruto- ¿no lo sintió? ¿No pudo darse cuenta cuando le entregue mi primer beso?  
–susurro angustiada

 _Flash back: hace dos años_

 _En patio principal de las mansiones Hyuuga estaba rodeado de espectadores que observaban bastante consternados como la joven Hanabi derrotaba uno tras otro a todos los aspirantes al liderazgo del clan. Luego de la revolución fallida hace años, el prestigio y la unidad de toda la familia Hyuuga estaban resquebrajándose. Oficialmente el único combate que debería haber ocurrido era Hinata contra Hanabi. Como princesas herederas del clan, solamente ellas tenían ese derecho._

 _Pero Hiashi, la Hokage y el influyente Sannin Naruto Uzumaki, acordaron que había una necesidad de fortalecer la confianza de toda la aldea en el clan Hyuuga, mediante la elección de ninja más fuerte como nuevo líder. Todos los integrantes, incluidos los de la rama secundaria podían participar. El ganador, sería el nuevo líder y recibiría directamente de Hiashi todos los pergaminos con las técnicas antiguas._

 _Hinata había evolucionado mucho en sus entrenamientos con su padre, Neji era el más talentoso y fuerte según las especulaciones de la mayoría. Era el candidato número 1 a suceder a su tío. Y la joven Hanabi de 17 años que no tenía experiencia de la cuarta guerra ninja, ya que era muy joven cuando sucedió. Pero entrenada por Naruto Uzumaki y sorprendiendo a todos con sus técnicas fuera de lo común, tenía que ser considera como candidata a ganar la competencia._

 _Tsunade como Hokage y Naruto como Sannin fueron invitados a presenciar los combates. Fue un fin de semana completo de peleas y rondas por cumplir. En semi finales, Neji cayó derrotado inapelablemente por causa de Hanabi. La técnica de Futon "palma de buda andante" le prohibió al hombre cualquier intento por vencer. A unos 15 metros de distancia, fue derrotado._

 _En la tarde del domingo cuando Hinata y Hanabi se pararon frente a la otra dispuestas a enfrentarse en la final. La mayor de las hermanas relajo su postura luego de recibir la orden de combatir. Solo tenía sentido una cosa, y esa no era dañar a su hermana menor:_

 _-este combate no tiene sentido, -sonriendo- sé que mi Nee-chan es más fuerte que yo. Pero también estoy segura que tiene el corazón necesario para ser la líder. Es por esto, que me retiro de este combate final. Felicidades Hanabi-Neechan._

 _Todos se sorprendieron salvo Naruto que sabía con exactitud el verdadero nivel de su estudiante. La joven campeona se puso seria, relajo su cuello moviéndolo de lado y se quito unas coderas que traía por debajo de su Yukata blanco. Tenían un peso formidable porque al soltarlas hicieron un agujero en el suelo. Se agacho y también se quito tobilleras luego de arremangarse un poco la botamanga. Las dejo en el suelo y se movió un poco, contenta de estar libre al fin._

 _-ahhh al fin –dijo despreocupada- odio llevar esas pesas cuando lucho. Parezco una tortuga._

 _Todos se le quedaron mirando sin creerlo, tenía pesas, enorme carga que nadie había calculado y aun así había vencido._

 _-¿Cuánto….-susurro Tsunade a Naruto- peso tienen esas cosas? ¿Era la más rápida del torneo y cargaba todo eso?_

 _-Calculo que unos….80 kilos….-señalo Naruto sonriendo- le dije que se las quitara para las peleas pero ella me dijo que le daría vergüenza no pelear a buen nivel, después de todo lo que yo la había entrenado._

 _Todos los espectadores se pararon de sus lugares y aplaudieron movidos por el terrible respeto que Hanabi se ganó. Ese movimiento de quitarse las pesas fue genial políticamente hablando. Todo el clan comprendió, que esa joven era la más poderosa de los Hyuuga y ni todos juntos podrían con ella. Tal vez era muy joven, pero era la indicada para liderar a todo el clan._

 _Todos aplaudieron y se alegraron, Hanabi había dicho que al ser líder quitaría el régimen del Souke y el Bouke. Así que la mayoría estaba satisfecha con su victoria. Naruto sonrió complacido y comenzó a retirarse del lugar. Atravesó los muros de las propiedades Hyuuga y camino por la calle rumbo a su casa para descansar. Estaba muy feliz, su alumna era la campeona y nueva líder. Hanabi Hyuuga había tenido la fuerza para cambiar su destino y…._

 _-¡Gane sensei, Gane! –Salto sobre él Hanabi rodeándolo con ambos brazos por el cuello- ¡todo gracias a usted!_

 _-no…no es nada –respondió el contento, tratando de soltarse_

 _-Lo amo….-susurro ella toda roja y pego sus labios a la boca de Naruto inexperta, pero muy apasionada._

 _Para desgracia del rubio, Sakura iba llegando a las mansiones Hyuuga en busca de su esposo y atestiguo todo._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-¿No lo recuerda sensei? –le picaba el hombro Hanabi

-¿Como no recordarlo? –Pensó Naruto deprimido- me pase 3 meses sin sexo por que Sakura-chan nos vio. Se pusieron de acuerdo en contra mía...-recordó dolorido con cataratas en los ojos- ¡Tres meses!

-¿Y que me dice sensei? –Sonrojada- ¿me ayudara a…conocer mí….cuerpo?

-este…etto… ¡Vaya, miren la hora! –Observando su muñeca derecha donde no tenía reloj- ¡mejor me voy a casita antes que se enfrié la cena! Adiós –desapareció en un destello dorado

-¡Sensei vuelva aquí! –refunfuño cruzándose de brazos- Jum….que hombre más complicado de conquistar.

/

Naruto apareció en medio de la sala en su casa y las gemelas se le echaron encima al grito de:

-¡OTO-SAN!

Cayó al piso sentado y ellas estaban sobre él una en cada rodilla. Jirayja y Yahiko se acercaron a su padre también y sonreían saludándolo con un gesto.

-uuuff….-bromeo el rubio padre- que pesadas se están poniendo. Pronto no podre cargarlas a las dos, de lo rápido que crecen.

-Espero que no nos este llamando "gordas" O t o- S a n –remarco Ran estirándole la cara, con venita en la frente- o lo pagara caro.

-Yo no entiendo por que le pesamos tanto –susurro Rin inocente- después duerme con nuestras tres mamas sobre él, sin problemas.

Naruto tan solo reía, y las abrazaba fuerte dándoles besitos en las mejillas. El pequeño Jirayja puso gesto perverso al ver a Naruto distraído en el suelo y declaro para todos sus hermanos:

-¡Oto-san esta en el suelo, es nuestra oportunidad de vencerlo! ¡A EL!

Todos los niños saltaron sobre Naruto, que reía totalmente embargado por la alegría. Algunos minutos después la cena estaba servida y Konan les aviso de esta para que terminara el "combate". Rato después, cenaron todos juntos y charlaron sobre el día que había pasado. Todos los niños y el bebe fueron llevados a dormir a sus habitaciones ni bien termino la cena. Jirayja y Yahiko estaban exhaustos por que el abuelo los había tenido todo día en la forja. Cansados, pero muy felices. Las niñas no estaban mejor, pasearon con su padre y jugaron con los hijos de Sasuke así que estaban muy cansadas.

Eran casi las 23 horas, las mujeres estaban preparándose para acostarse. Extrañamente ninguna de las esposas le había hecho comentario alguno sobre los "acuerdos" que había mencionado Hanabi. Konan ordenaba la cocina, mientras Tenten y Sakura se ocupaban de los niños y las habitaciones. Naruto firmo algunos documentos que sus esposas le dejaron en la mesa para leer luego de la cena. Cuando terminó, el hombre los guardó en un cajón del mueble cercano. Fue a la cocina, donde Konan aun organizaba todo dejando reluciente el lugar.

Se apoyo en la entrada, de brazos cruzados la observo lavar la vajilla con tanta agilidad que apenas hacia ruido el agua al caer en el fregadero. Su mente fantaseo enseguida, recordó el año pasado, cuando increíblemente quedaron solos en la casa y Naruto la sedujo en la misma cocina. Sobre la mesada de piedra, untándola con diferentes mermeladas y todo lo delicioso que encontró a la mano. Ese maravilloso cuerpo, esas caderas y el andar elegante que siempre la caracterizo.

-¿en qué piensas? –dijo Konan sin voltearse- ¿cosas pervertidas verdad?

-¿Por qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta? –señalo el abrazándola por detrás- estaba recordando…esa "comida" que preparamos juntos aquí mismo…-susurro en su oído- sobre la mesada.

Konan suspiro y ya sentía temblores en las rodillas, con la sola cercanía de Naruto. El aliento de su marido en el cuello, le hacía perder la razón.

-tranquilo, -le advirtió apenas al sentir que las manos de Naruto acariciaban sus senos- que hoy no estamos solos en casa.

-esa tarde fogosa, tampoco estuvimos solos. –indico él y metió una mano en el kimono acariciándole un seno- Sakura-chan volvió de improvisto y estuvo bañándose mientras nosotros seguíamos divirtiéndonos. –perverso

-Na…..-gimiendo- yo…..te pedí detenernos…-girando el cuello y besándose con el- yo te lo…pedí…

-pero no lo deseabas Konan-chan –señalo Naruto y la obligo a girarse para luego ponerle ambas manos en el trasero- tu cuerpo reclamaba más….y mas… -besándola- y mucho mas.

-¡Ahh! No….-gimió y se defendía para que Naruto no le abriera el kimono- no me quites…ellas bajaran….y no….

-¿Romperemos tus reglas? –Dijo divertido- ¿nada de sexo fuera de los cuartos?-besándole el cuello- ¿Qué dirán de Konan-chan, cuando la encuentren montándoselo en la cocina? Je je je

-ah...ah…no…-rogo ella pero no lo apartaba- llévame a un cuarto, llévame a un cuarto…

-O puedo soltarte y dejarte aquí…-sonrió perverso y amagó a irse

-¿Quién te dijo que te alejes? –Se aferró a la remera del rubio y lo volvió abrazar- hace mas de 8 días que no me tocas y ya te acostaste con las demás. Llévame a un cuarto, ahora- le reclamo susurrando

-mmnnn –bromeó el- cuando te pongo nerviosa, significa que estas excitada….-abrazándola- sedienta de mi...

Un destello dorado y estaban arrodillados sobre la cama amplia en el cuarto del hombre. Uno frente a la otra, se siguieron besando profundo y Konan se dejo abrir la prenda al fin, mientras se quitaba la hebilla liberando su cabello azul como cascada. Ella no se resistía a las caricias de su esposo, dejaba ver todos sus sentimientos en los grises ojos para él.

Naruto intento empujarla para subirse encima entre las caricias y besos. Pero Konan no lo permitió, intento rodearla con sus brazos y acostarse con ella arriba. Pero de nuevo Konan se mantuvo firme. Naruto estaba algo confundido, esperaba que su esposa decidiera rápidamente por que "narutito" estaba a la orden, si bien continuaba guardado en el pantalón.

De pronto, se sintió rodeando, el suave aliento de Tenten y sus labios acariciaban la mejilla izquierda de Naruto, las manos suaves y juguetonas se aferraban a la chaqueta del rubio queriendo sacarla del medio. A su derecha Sakura lo mordía en su oreja, disfrutando del lóbulo entre sus dientes, y con una mano directamente buceando dentro del jean de su esposo.

Un encierro perfecto, un triangulo que lo tenía en el medio y no le dejaría tregua por toda la noche. Hacía varios meses que no compartían el acto las tres mujeres. Generalmente Naruto se dividía en copias y las sellaba para que cada esposa tenga a su hombre en cada habitación individual. Pero había ciertas ocasiones, momentos especiales para Naruto. Donde sus 3 esposas le pedirían hacer algo muy difícil o molesto. Y para que lo acepte, la noche anterior terminaban justo así, los 4 en una cama follando como locos. Toda la noche, todo lo necesario para dejarlo sin aliento ni voluntad de negarse a nada.

Eran casi las 7 de la mañana, Naruto había enviado un clon para darle el biberón a Minato, y aun se mantenía en su cuarto completamente desnudo. A los pies de la cama, estaba sentado en sus rodillas tranquilamente y su cuerpo sudaba como salido del sauna. Sakura lo abrazaba por la espalda. Habiéndose puesto apenas una fina bata blanca de seda, pero abierta pegando sus pechos traspirados a la espalda de su marido.

-eres…..un animal…-le sonrió hablándole al oído- casi nos matas a las 3, y tu…muy tranquilo.

Naruto sonrió acariciándole los brazos a Sakura que descansaban en su propio cuello. Miraba de lado, y en la cama Tenten estaba dormida de lado completamente agotada. Cubierta por la sabana hasta debajo de los hombros. Se aferraba a la tela y sonreía rascándose la cabeza entre sueños. Konan estaba del otro lado. Boca arriba y también dormida. Sus largos cabellos azules eran una maraña sobre su cara y pechos. Se la notaba respirar y sonreír apenas. Con una mano se aferraba del brazo de Tenten creyendo sujetar a Naruto. Aunque no fuera consciente de lo que hacía.

-recuerdo haberte dado la misma ración que a las demás –sonrió Naruto y girando su espalda la agarro recostándola frente a él de lado -¿acaso estoy perdiendo mi encanto? –le sonrió acariciándole el rostro

-tu puedes perder todo, menos tu "encanto"-se relamió traviesa la pelirosa- dudo que exista otro hombre que pueda follar a tres Kunoichi, y dejarnos rogando piedad. Ji ji.

-dudo encontrar otras mujeres que puedan soportar mis tonterías sin matarme en el proceso.

-no creo que tengas problemas para encontrar "cariñitos" fuera de esta casa –refunfuño celosa

-no encontrare nadie allá fuera, que me inspire tanto amor y pasión. –dijo el acariciándole el rostro- y si eso no fuera cierto, aun tengo mis promesas hacia ustedes….mis amores. –sonriendo

Sakura se levanto contenta y sentó sobre el enlazándolo con sus piernas. Se afirmo de los hombros y con una mano cerro su bata a la altura de los pechos. Naruto la miro divertido y trato de abrir la bata nuevamente, pero ella le golpeo la mano traviesa.

-no no, -le dijo ella- o no te concentraras en lo que debo decirte.

-estas desnuda y sudada sobre mí, -sonrió el relamiéndose- dudo mucho que te pierda de vista así la aldea explote en pedazos.

-lo tomare como un cumplido, –sonrió complacida- y podemos seguir esta charla en la bañera. ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto la elevo como si nada pesara, ella se afirmo con sus muslos a las caderas del hombre y se dejo conducir mansamente.

-tus deseos, son mis órdenes Sakura-chan….

 **CONTINUARA….**


	34. CAPITULO FINAL PIII

**CAPITULO FINAL: ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUES PARTE III**

**SPOILER:**

Minutos después en la bañera, Sakura seguía sentada sobre Naruto de frente. Lo enjabonó por todo su pecho y disfrutaba del pacifico baño.

-las chicas y yo estuvimos hablando bastante…-dijo seria- Konan dice que podemos ganar mucho si logramos un acuerdo con los Hyuuga. Y Tenten….-sonrió suavemente- apunto que los Hyuuga se comprometerían a comprar solo las armas Nakamura….de la que nosotros tenemos parte comercial.

-seguramente –respondió Naruto- pero presiento que van a pedirme algo, con lo que no estaré muy de acuerdo…. ¿correcto?

Ella asintió seria, quería a decirle cuando todas estuvieran presentes. Pero dado que la conversación ya había iniciado, al menos se lo diría para que lo fuera pensando.

-es indudable que…..-carraspeo mirando a un costado- que…Hanabi Hyuuga ya no te ve como solo su "sensei". Debo admitir que ha llegado bastante lejos para lograr que la hagas tu esposa.

-pero…es Hanabi-chan…-dijo el confundido- yo la entrene, soy su maestro nada más.

-Konan dice que eso no es del todo cierto –continuo Sakura- tu cambiaste su vida, la convertiste en la mejor de su clan. La protegiste y le diste cariño. Ella te ama como mujer, por que se ha alimentado de la admiración que te tenía como niña.

-estoy confundido, -admitió Naruto- de Konan-chan puedo esperar que no le importe demasiado recibir otra esposa. Al fin de cuenta mientras la siga amando no le importaría si yo llenara esta casa con mujeres. Pero tú, y Tenten…..bueno….es diferente.

Sakura se revolvió un poco acomodándose mejor sobre Naruto. Pensaba que decirle por que la verdadera razón estaba lejos de poder saberse. Aunque era evidente que ella, y Tenten en menor medida, solían ser muy celosas. Sakura pensaba y no se le ocurría un justificativo poderoso para haber cambiado su actitud.

-escucha….-susurro Sakura oído- ¿recuerdas que me contaste el asunto de tu chakra después que acepte ser tu esposa?

-si por supuesto, -recordó el- no quise influenciarte y que me amaras por culpa.

-digamos….que la situación con Hanabi tiene un parecido lejano. –Sonrió apenas- por eso, si tu lo quieres, puedes casarte con ella ya que nosotras 3, te lo permitiremos.

-no estoy seguro, -señalo Naruto- la quiero, pero no se parece a lo que siento por ustedes. ¿Y si no la amo?

-buena pregunta, -indico Konan entrando al cuarto de baño vestida con una bata azul- por eso creemos que lo mejor sería aceptar el acuerdo de clanes, y que tu le des "clases de seducción para Kunoichi"

-algo no me cuadra, -dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza- se que ahora es una linda mujer. Pero…

-Tenten dijo algo con lo que estaré de acuerdo –argumento Konan- "en los asuntos del corazón no tenemos que intervenir. Naruto-kun debe decidir solo" –fue hacia la puerta de salida- mientras no dejes de amarnos a nosotras…..no nos tiene que importar demasiado.

-¿y tú qué piensas? –le dijo Naruto a una Sakura que seguía sobre él en la tina

-siento celos….-se sonrojo la pelirosa haciéndolo reír- si te casas de nuevo tendrás que cumplirle a tu nueva esposa por la luna de miel. –Jugueteando con los dedos en el pecho del hombre- no te tendré mínimo por 15 días.

-que mujer golosa –señalo fríamente Konan- un día terminaras por agotar a Naruto-kun, ahí nos fastidiaremos todas.

-je je je, -rió Naruto pensando- sería más fácil congelar el infierno que agotarme.

-¿estas pensando cosas pervertidas verdad? –señalo Konan mirándolo fijamente

-¡No! –Hilito de sangre por la nariz- yo solo…pensaba…en….-nervioso

-pues aquí debajo mío, -apunto Sakura moviendo traviesa sus caderas- tenemos demasiada…."dureza" para un hombre que ha jodido a tres mujeres durante toda la noche….Na ru to…kun –finalizo sensual

-¿Qué puedo decir? –se defendió el- soy material dispuesto siempre que me requieran. Je je je

-fuera de bromas…..-se levanto Sakura seria y saliendo de la tina se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla- piénsatelo bien. Para el clan, es importante el comercio con los Hyuuga.

-como Hokage tendrás el control total de la villa si logras emparentar con los Hyuuga. –completo Konan

-y de nuestra parte…..-señalo Sakura- mas te vale que no se reduzca nuestra ración de Naruto…..porque tendrás serios problemas. –saliendo del baño

-Serios….-finalizo Konan tétrica y salió del cuarto también.

Naruto se quedo en la bañera serio, meditando la situación con calma. ¿Por qué sus tres esposas le incitaban a casarse con Hanabi? ¿Por los acuerdos comerciales? La muchacha era bonita, tenía un cuerpo infernal y personalmente Naruto se llevaba muy bien con ella. No era raro que un hombre tomara como esposa a una mujer más joven. Lo extraño era que ella misma, aun siendo líder de clan quisiera esa unión con tanta fiereza.

La decisión estaba en sus manos. ¿La quería? tal vez. Pero amarla al nivel que lo hacía con Sakura y las demás….era algo muy diferente. Se recostó en la bañera y se dejo llevar por la tibieza del agua. Según le había explicado Sakura, Hanabi pretendía acuerdos comerciales por dos razones. Uno, clases particulares de Kunoichi. Y dos….unión matrimonial.  
Algo no estaba claro, algo mas estaba en juego en este asunto. Y Naruto se propuso averiguar que, antes de hacer nada que perjudique a Hanabi.

/

Como una hora después, toda la familia desayunaba en el comedor las niñas se sentaron alrededor de su padre y Naruto sostenía entre sus brazos al rubio bebe de ojos verdes.

-es increíble, -señalo Sakura a las demás- las niñas siempre están de mal genio en las mañanas….

-salvo cuando desayunan con Naruto, –agrego Tenten sonriendo- míralas….parecen tiernos corderitos junto al padre.

Las gemelas no hacían caso de nada, sonreían y tenían brillitos en los ojos café, siguiendo cada movimiento del rubio, el les dedicaba alguna sonrisa, y ellas casi se caían de las sillas. El bebe en cambio, estaba dormido en brazos del padre y un pequeño globito surgía de su nariz.

-Minato tampoco llora….-agrego Konan neutra- es…..increíble.

Jirayja y Yahiko observaban la escena con gotita en la cara. Su padre verdaderamente sabía captar la atención de todas en esa casa. Era raro, pero a la vez ayudaba a liberarlos para realizar travesuras por doquier. Y se venía el festival de la hoja, pero para la familia en particular….se venía el cumpleaños de Naruto.

-¡Oto-san! –Grito Jirayja- vamos a pasear ¿si? El festival de la hoja es en una semana y…

-¡cierto cierto! –Chillo Ran contenta- tenemos que comprarnos vestidos.

-¡See! –gritaron las gemelas mientras las esposas reían contentas porque ellas también renovarían vestuario.

Jirayja sonrió a su padre por que le encantaba jugar con otros niños en los festivales. Y ahora mismo tenía que comprar muchas cosas para incrementar su arsenal de bromas. Yahiko y Konan suspiraron al unisonó al ver el rostro perverso de Jirayja. Tendrían que velar por el, para que no se metiera en problemas nuevamente.

-Jirayja espero que te comportes…-le indico Rin- cada vez que salimos nos metes a toda la familia en un problema distinto.

-Oto-san está cansado de disculparte con otros clanes por tus bromas –le regaño Ran

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo ofendido el niño- ¿Oto-san….? –Con gesto travieso- no se olvide de las correas para sujetar a Rin y Ran Onee-san. O quemaran otras mascotas por allí.

Todos rieron mientras las niñas le daban una tunda en el suelo al desafortunado Jirayja por hablador.

Media hora después, Naruto salía con su familia de compras. Naruto tenía sobre su brazo izquierdo al bebe Minato. El niño dormía plácidamente y Naruto se cuidaba de no moverse brusco y despertarlo. Iba de la mano con Rin, la pequeña castaña era la más tímida y pegada a su padre. Ran iba junto a su hermana fingiendo autosuficiencia cuando se moría de ganas por ir también de la mano con Oto-san.

Dos pasos detrás Konan iba con Jirayja y Yahiko, uno de cada lado y Tenten iba con Sakura al lado tomando decisiones sobre que comprar y en qué precio. La gente los saludaba respetuosamente y la pelirosa se ocupaba de sellar todo lo que compraban en pergaminos. Si el manejo de sellos determinara el liderazgo de los Uzumaki, Sakura era sin dudas la absoluta líder.

Algunos años antes, Naruto les revelo la herencia de su madre a las tres mujeres y ellas estudiaron, practicaron y echaron en su espalda la tarea de traspasar el conocimiento a las siguientes generaciones. Naruto también aprendió algunos sellos, pero su marcado estilo de combate, su Rinnengan y posibilidad de invocar a Shinobis tan brutalmente devastadores como Uchiha Madara, hacían complicado que el hombre supiera apreciar el legendario arte de sellos Uzumaki.

-¡Oto-san! ¡Cómprame eso!...

-¡A mí también!...

Naruto miro a su bebe y Minato ni se movía, respiraba tan pacifico que parecía recostado en una gigantesca cama. Algunos clones surgieron del rubio y salió con las niñas a comprarles "eso" que tanto pedían. Mientras tanto el verdadero Naruto se sentó en un barco de la plaza y rato después Sakura se le sentó junto a él. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y le mostro el pergamino en su mano. 5 sellos ocupados por las inocentes "compras".

-no habrás creído que te saldría barato resurgir un clan ¿verdad? –bromeo Sakura

Naruto sonrió y movió el hombro levemente para que la mujer se eleve y mire directamente, fue entonces cuando le dijo:

-Te amo.

Sakura se le quedo mirando muy feliz. Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero escuchar al hombre que ella amaba decírselo todos los días, era lo más parecido al paraíso en la tierra.

-y la prueba esta…..- señalo Sakura mirando al bebe- durmiendo en tus brazos Naru…-le sonrió- y que bonito es ¿no?

-Sip…-le contesto sin dejar de mirarla- pero no me refería a eso.

Ella lo miro algo confundida, pero enseguida encausó el tema.

-ya lo descubriste ¿eh?

-aja…-sonrió el- no soy el más listo evidentemente. Pero invocando a quienes sí lo son….se puede saber de todo.

-eres un tramposo….-le acuso ella haciendo puchero y tomando al bebe entre sus brazos- ¿Y bien?

-primero dime exactamente qué ocurre con Hanabi-chan. Y luego veré que responder.

-No….-interrumpió Konan acercándose al banco donde conversaban- Sakura….–le advirtió apenas

-lo sé Konan-san –dijo la rosa- tampoco pensaba decirle nada…

-¿saben que podría sacarles a ambas hasta la última palabra con mi Rinnengan no?

En ese momento apareció Tenten que se abrazo al cuello de Naruto por detrás y sonriendo susurro:

-Podrías, pero tu próxima actividad sexual seria dentro de 6 meses.

El hombre trago duro, y la posibilidad que esa amenaza se cumpliera lo hizo desistir. Las tres esposas lo rodeaban, mirándolo atentas a su decisión. Por suerte para Naruto paso lo de siempre, al no estar en los brazos de su padre, Minato comenzó a llorar...

-¡BUA…BUA BUA BUAAAAA!

-ya bebe ya, -le acaricio Sakura sonriendo- iremos a casa por tu biberón.

-mejor volvamos a casa antes que Jirayja-chan nos meta en nuevos problemas. –declaro Konan

-por cierto…. ¿Donde están los niños? –consulto Tenten

En otro lugar de la plaza, al reparo de un árbol estaban los cuatro niños Uzumaki en forma de ronda, abrazados.

-este es el plan, -señalo Ran a sus hermanos- necesitamos ese equipo de química que venden los alquimistas en el país del hierro. Es el más completo como para que Rin-chan pueda preparar nuestras nuevas formulas especiales.

-¿Y eso que nos importa? –señalo Yahiko imperturbable

-¡Eso eso! –Señalo Jirayja- pierdo tiempo aquí, cuando debería estar planeando mi próxima broma genial.

-Jirayja-kun –indico Rin apenada- deberías dejar esas tontas bromas que haces. Ya escuche por ahí que ni Oto-san te salvara si vuelves a fastidiar al consejo de la aldea.

-son agrios como el vinagre –les acuso Jirayja- yo tengo la misión de hacer reír a la gente –brillito en los ojos, mirando al horizonte – y Yahiko piensa lo mismo ¿cierto?

El pequeño lo miro con su típica expresión vacía y pensó:

-Si no fuera mi hermano, dejaría que los aldeanos lo maten.

-de acuerdo de acuerdo….-admitió Ran- si nos ayudan con esto… Rin y yo les prepararemos unas bombas de olor que harán a la basura común parecer un jardín de rosas. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Seee! –Daba saltitos Jirayja- le daré con una de esas justo a ese vejete del Hyuuga que nos quería colgar el otro día.

-¿El padre de Hanabi-sama? –consulto Yahiko

-Hai…-asintió Jirayja- le tengo unas ganas bárbaras. Ya veré como agarrarlo con la guardia baja y….-babeando

-¡Ya basta de niñerías! –Exclamo Ran cabreada- ¡que esto es serio maldición!

-si obtenemos ese equipo de química…-apunto Rin- podre crear esas formulas y venderlas…

-el clan tendrá dinero y Oto-san podrá hacer menos misiones…-siguió Ran

-así estará todo el tiempo con nosotras –finalizo Rin sonriendo esperanzada

Uno de los clones de Naruto escuchaba toda la conversación desde la copa del árbol donde planeaban. Se dijo al escuchar el "plan", que sería mejor asumir como Hokage cuanto antes. Por que de lo contrario, alguno de sus diablillos terminaría desterrado por los consejeros merced de sus travesuras.

En el banco del parque, Naruto recibió la información de su clon y haciendo sellos invoco la marca que cada uno de sus hijos tenia tatuados en sus cuerpos. Una explosión frente al rubio, y el concilio de los niños Uzumaki estaba frente al padre, Konan y Tenten.

Los niños se separaron y vieron a sus tres padres sentados en la banca de brazos cruzados. Sakura con Minato ya caminaban rumbo a la casa, en busca de alimentarlo. Se venía un regaño de campeonato para los niños Uzumaki.

-je je je…. ¿estamos en problemas verdad? –apunto Jirayja con gotita en la cara

Los tres adultos asintieron mecánicamente.

-Quiero….hacer….constar….-dijo Rin parándose frente a sus padres y cubriendo a sus hermanos –que aun no habíamos hecho nada que merezca castigo.

Ran cruzo dos palabras con Yahiko y activaron su defensa prudente.

-Buen intento niña…..-señalo Tenten- ¡Pero esta vez no se saltaran el casti….!

En un segundo se formaron dos grupos. Konan y Tenten tenían parado enfrente a Yahiko. El gesto serio del pequeño muto a un rostro apenado y unos ojos azules grandes y vidriosos. Como un gatito regañado.

-Asumo….toda la culpa Ka-san…-dijo fingiendo tristeza- si eso necesitan….-llorando- castíguenme a mi solamente.

Konan y Tenten, incluso Sakura en otras ocasiones, siempre caían en el mismo truco. Sus gestos de madres regañando mutaban a sonrisas soñadoras y abrazaban al niño escandalosamente gritando:

-¡Kiaaaa, no podemos enojarnos! –Sonrisas y cataratas en los ojos- ¡Es tan lindoooo!

En el otro grupo, las gemelas se sentaron en las rodillas de Naruto y fingiendo llorar decían:

-Perdónenos Oto-san….-decía Ran- ¿usted va a castigarnos por que lo queremos con el alma?

-¿A las hijas de su corazón? –finalizaba Rin apenada

A Naruto le comenzaba a temblar el labio inferior, era como si lo estuvieran apuñalando en el pecho al verlas llorar. Así que dejaba los regaños de lado:

-¡AAAHH, son tan lindas mis princesas! –Las abrazaba totalmente feliz- por supuesto que no las castigare. Pero ya no se metan en problemas ¿si?

Las expresiones de las niñas se relajaron, sonrieron y chocaron palmas allí mismo.

-esto fue demasiado fácil, -declaro Ran tranquila

-Oto-san es muy ingenuo –señalo Rin recostándose en el hombro de su padre

Naruto se puso serio, y tenía venita en la frente.

-¡aun estoy aquí, pequeñas ratas manipuladoras! –grito enojado

-lo sabemos Oto-san lo sabemos. –Le acaricio la barbilla Ran con suficiencia- usted no puede con nosotras….resígnese y ya.

-y además debe tráenos el equipo de química que se compra en país de hierro…-le apunto Rin sonriéndole y acariciándole el cabello- así nos ahorraremos el trámite de manipularlo durante semanas para que nos lo compre.

El rubio las miro reír, y le fallaban los brazos de la emoción. No pudo evitar asentir y abrazarlas con fuerza.

-Kami-sama…..-pensó Naruto- soy un juguete en sus manitos je je je….y no puedo ser más feliz por eso.

Jirayja en tanto aprovecho la confusión y se retiro a casa. Siempre era el culpable favorito de la familia y de no ser por sus hermanos estaría en castigo permanente.

Pasaron algunos días, Naruto vestido de kimono negro llego a la mansión Hyuuga en soledad. Aun tenía ciertas dudas sobre lo que iba hacer. Pero como líder de su clan, el esfuerzo era nulo y el beneficio mayúsculo. Le dejaron pasar, dos graciosas y gentiles mujeres del clan, le acompañaron a un edificio lejano donde fue abierta la puerta e ingreso a una habitación.  
Sentada sobre sus rodillas, frente a una pequeña mesita estaba Hanabi. Naruto se sentó, frente a la joven y le sonrió suavemente.

-¿y bien –dijo ella nerviosa- ¿Qué ha decidido?

-he decidido…que necesito tu confianza. –Señalo Naruto- lo que me pides hacer…romperá con la relación estudiante-maestro que hemos sostenido. Y no quiero perder algo tan valioso, sin saber el por qué.

Hanabi no se esperaba esto, si Naruto la deseaba, accedería a su pedido de clases sexuales. Si acaso la amaba, se casaría con ella. Pero…. ¿saber la razón? Al saberlo accedería a las dos cosas sin dudarlo, tan solo para ayudarla. Pero Hanabi lo amaba y quería saber si él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Se puso de pie, su Yukata celeste era entallada y la esbelta figura era una delicia a los ojos. Camino serena y fue hasta una puerta lateral, la corrió lentamente y se podía ver una gran cama en el cuarto contiguo.

-aquí no se trata de saber razones, –Dijo seria- le pido que me enseñe tácticas de seducción. Sabe por qué lo pido, hace algunos días le declare mis sentimientos y no se atreva a decirme que por tener algunos años menos que usted, no sé lo que siento.

-Hanabi….yo….

-deseo ser su esposa, -declaro decidida- no me rendiré jamás. Usted me da siempre felicidad, pero no puedo cuidar de usted si me aleja. Yo tengo una familia a la cual cuidar, y quiero pertenecer a la suya también. Espero que lo comprenda.

Naruto la miro a los ojos, bella, fuerte y decidida. Pronto dejo de pensar en los por que. Empezó a verla como realmente era, una muy bella mujer. Una que estaba dispuesta a entregarle lo más preciado de su vida. Una mujer que lo amaba. Se puso de pie el rubio, había tomado una decisión, estiro su mano y tomo la de ella. Se miraron a los ojos profundamente y entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta….

Esa noche misma, pero en la mansión Uzumaki, Sakura acostó al pequeño Minato en su cuna y bajo al comedor para tomar el té nocturno con sus "hermanas". La pelirosa rememoró rápidamente la reunión que todas las mujeres tuvieron con Hanabi hace pocos días. Esa reunión cambio el ángulo de la respuesta que Sakura, Konan y Tenten darían al asunto de la nueva esposa.

Recordó como Hanabi se presento ante ellas, y como les dijo que estaba atrapada:

 _Flash back: en el mismo momento que Naruto y Hanabi estaban en la reunión de clanes._

 _Aparentemente, el hijo del señor feudal visito la aldea hace algunos meses. Era un joven refinado que coleccionaba esposas por doquier por el puro gusto de sumar mujeres a su vanidad. Hanabi les explico que tanto Hinata como ella misma, eran posibles candidatas a esposas de ese hombre._

 _La razón, simple y llanamente era que el clan Hyuuga tenía que pagar el daño causado a la aldea ninja y había perdido todos los privilegios. ¿Cómo salvar a las dos hermanas Hyuuga? simple y claro. Casándolas antes que los pedidos de matrimonios del feudal llegaran a la aldea._

 _Las mujeres Uzumaki rápidamente se negaron. Hanabi podía encontrar candidatos a miles en la aldea e incluso en otras aldeas aliadas, Naruto no era su única opción. Pero la chica con clara tristeza resolvió la cuestión con sus últimas palabras:_

 _-como líder de mi clan, he reformado muchas leyes que me pusieron en contra de todos los ancianos, incluso de mi padre. Nadie quería que yo fuera líder, pero los vencí a todos en el combate ceremonial por el liderazgo. Voy a deshacer la rama secundaria, reforme e iguale las leyes para que solo los mejores, sean los líderes del futuro._

 _-¿y eso que tiene que ver con Naruto? –pregunto Sakura_

 _-no puedo casarme con hombres de mi clan, no si pretendo seguir siendo la líder. Tampoco puedo casarme con ninjas más débiles que yo. Los ancianos Hyuuga respetan el poder por sobre todas las cosas. Y prefieren verme casada con el feudal que dejarme el liderazgo que contradice sus leyes antiguas._

 _-¿tu única opción es Naruto? –pregunto Tenten_

 _-será el Hokage, -remarco la chica- es líder de un clan y no tengo que hablar de su poder._

 _-solo excusas, -dijo Sakura celosa- solo excusas es lo que escucho. Naruto nunca te dio el trato más allá de maestro. No hay motivos para…_

 _-lo amo…-confeso avergonzada- es irónico que me esforcé para ser la líder, para no tener que casarme. Y me enamore de mi sensei. ¿Es tan increíble? Ustedes tres están casadas con él. No creo que deba decirles los motivos por los cuales me resulta atractivo._

 _-y no sabes ni la mitad –pensaron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo_

 _-te comprendo, -comento Konan a Hanabi- pero no pretenderás que aceptemos otra mujer para Naruto-kun. Ya es demasiado el tiempo y costo que nos tomo adaptarnos a nosotras tres. Contigo seria muchos más problemas y…_

 _-yo no viviré con ustedes, -señalo Hanabi- el puede enviarme un clon a mi mansión. O ir el mismo en las noches. Yo lo amo, y entiendo que su familia está completa sin mí. Pero no quiero perderlo, no quiero dejar de verlo y ni verme obligada a dejar la aldea por el hijo del feudal._

 _-no creo que su familia este completa sin ti –señalo Tenten- siempre me habla de tus peleas, de tus avances y entrenamientos. Esta muy orgulloso de lo que has logrado y a su modo te quiere, estoy segura._

 _-déjanos hablarlo entre nosotras Hanabi –le dijo Konan terminando la reunión- tendrás una respuesta en pocos días._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Sakura llego al comedor, se sentó con sus amigas alrededor de la mesa y tomaron el te tranquilamente. Era casi obvio que Naruto no regresaría hasta muy tarde, si había decidido estar con Hanabi. También era evidente que si le daba clases de seducción para Kunoichi, también la tomaría como esposa. Así era Naruto, y si la había aceptado sin saber el asunto del feudal, era por que también la quería. Naruto Uzumaki también quería a Hanabi Hyuuga.

Naruto y Hanabi estaban parados uno frente a la otra. El rubio la miraba sonriendo por que la veía hecha un manojo de nervios. Le susurro esa pregunta, aunque era evidente su temor a lo desconocido. ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo?

-ah…no…-susurro ella tímida- estoy…algo nerviosa…eso es todo.

-aun podemos….evitarlo si tu…no quieres…-dijo él para darle la opción

-yo…..-mirándolo a los ojos- yo lo amo sensei….-sonrojada

-solo Naruto a partir de ahora ¿de acuerdo? –indico rodeándola con sus brazos

-H…Hai….-bajando la cabeza- yo solo….es que….

-dime Hanabi….-le susurro al oído el rubio en el abrazo

-no quiero….defraudarlo….

El sonrió, se separo y con una mano elevo el mentón de la chica y unió sus labios tiernamente con ella. El beso duro poco, fue como un roce delicado, para que ella supiera que él la aceptaba realmente.

-sen….digo Naruto-kun –susurro ella sonrojada- ¿será….solo mi sensei….o podre ser….?

-Hanabi Hyuuga….-le respondió el- ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Ella sonrió, fue amplio y cálido ese rubor, esa alegría. Sonrió y se abrazo al pecho del hombre muy feliz. Lo había logrado, había sido una bendición ese interés del feudal en ella, ahora podía compartir el lecho con Naruto Uzumaki…el hombre de su vida.

Naruto le dio suaves besos por todo el lindo rostro. Acariciaba su espalda fina, sus curvas deliciosas pero aun si tocar lugares claves. Tenía que tener cuidado con esto. Después de todo, era la primera experiencia de Hanabi y debía ser muy cuidadoso.

-Naruto-kun…-gemía entre los besos Hanabi- Naruto-kun…..soy…..suya...

-tendré que sobrevivir a varios atentados de jóvenes lujurioso por casarme contigo –le aclaro él mientras la recostaba en la cama- después de todo me estoy quedando con la soltera más hermosa de Konoha.

-si alguien lo toca…-decía ella dejándose besar y desnudar sin resistencia- si alguien se atreve, lo matare….usted es mío…..nadie le hará daño.

-uummm –sonrió él, mientras se inclinaba sobre Hanabi tocándola suavemente a traves de la ropa- como cambian las épocas…ahora tu me cuidaras a mi….

Hanabi estaba roja como grana, se abrazo al cuello de Naruto y lo besaba apasionadamente. Estaba tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa de conocer. Estaba tan feliz, de al fin comprobar todo eso que su hermana le había contando, y de lo que no se había atrevido a contar.

-tranquila Hanabi…-le dijo el hombre- déjame que te ayude a relajarte. No te apresures, no me escapare de tu cuarto.

Ella sonrió y soltó su agarre, pero Naruto le abrió suavemente la Yukata y eso hizo que Hanabi se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos por la vergüenza. Recordó que Naruto tenía 3 mujeres, tres mujeres hermosas y voluptuosas, tres mujeres mucho más experimentadas que ella. Tenía miedo de no satisfacerlo. De decepcionarlo.

Naruto la miro, su brasier y su braguita blancas como la nieve le daban un aspecto virginal que era cautivador. Era una escultura perfecta de mujer. Curvas refinadas, cuerpo firme y todo donde debía estar. No pudo evitar sentirse divertido al verla como se cubría los ojos de la vergüenza. Pero el, tenía el remedio para eso.

-Hanabi mírame….-le pidió- mírame a los ojos por favor.

Ella aparto las manos con dificultad. Naruto estaba sobre ella arrodillado, desde lo alto se lo veía sonreír suave.

-eres….una mujer muy hermosa….

Esas palabras le gustaron, le devolvieron la confianza. Naruto la quería, Naruto la deseaba. Naruto iba a hacerla suya.

-primero te ayudare a conocer tu cuerpo –le indico el- hay ciertas zonas de él, donde tendrás el placer que buscas.

Naruto se inclino sobre ella y manoseó suavemente los senos de Hanabi. Ella gemía, sin moverse, sin resistirse en lo más mínimo. Completamente entregada a las correntadas de sensaciones que las manos expertas de Naruto comenzaban a producirle. Le quito el brasier, y con sus dedos acaricio los rosados pezones que resaltaba como puntas en los pálidos pechos.

-Ah….ah…..sensei…..eso…. ¿Que hace?

-tus pezones son muy sensibles Hanabi-chan –susurro el besándola- ellos te harán notar que estas a punto cuando endurezcan.

Siguió tocándola, amasando sus senos y besándola en sus finos labios. Luego descendió con su boca por el cuello de la chica, bajó hasta los montes de placer y con su lengua la hizo gritar. En sus pezones se instaló, los atendió uno detrás del otro. Hanabi gemía, roja de vergüenza, muy deseosa de liberar ese extraño calor que la estaba dominando. Esa sensación que le hacía perder la cabeza.

-¡Naruto-sensei! –Se quejo- me siento….quiero… ¡por Kami!

Naruto sonrió, una de sus manos comenzó a rozar la braguita con dos dedos, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo logrando humedecer la zona rápidamente. Logrando que Hanabi por fin conociera su primer orgasmo.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-cariño….-sonrió Naruto mirándola a la cara- parece que estas mejor ahora ¿no?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar que ella lo rodeo por el cuello con sus manos y le planto un profundo beso. Tan caliente, tan deseable que pronto Naruto soltó su lengua dentro de ella para jugar. Pero en los besos, Hanabi se comportaba de una extraña manera que a Naruto comenzaba a gustarle demasiado. Iniciaba los besos hambrienta, casi desesperada, pero cuando Naruto le correspondía, se dejaba conducir por él, le entregaba el control dejándose dominar completamente. Era indudable que le encantaba ser dominada por él. Desde los mismos besos se notaba ese detalle.

Dos dedos de Naruto continuaban acariciando la intimidad de Hanabi a traves de la tela, ella se revolvía incomoda por ello. Era como si necesitara más que solo ese roce.

-Naruto-sensei…Onegai…-rogo apenada

El comprendió enseguida, y sus hábiles dedos apartaron la braguita acariciando el rosado interior de los labios con suavidad. Ella gimió estirando le cuello y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto dejo de tocarla, la obligo a levantarse y sentándose en la cama la puso sobre él. La Yukata cayo de los hombros de chica, salvo por la braga estaba desnuda. Mientras que Naruto conservaba su ropa sin modificaciones. Quería hacerla gozar, hacerla delirar y que esta fuera una experiencia inolvidable para ella.

Hanabi se sentó sobre las piernas de Naruto se afirmo en los hombros del rubio moviendo sus caderas al compás de los dedos intrusos en su vagina. Quería mas, ella quería todo de él. Pero Naruto si bien estaba muy excitado, no podía evitar fantasear con la situación de la supuesta "clase de seducción" que estaban teniendo.

-tu cosita está muy mojada Hanabi-chan –susurro lamiendo su oído perverso

-¡sensei no hable así! –le rogaba ella con sus ojos cerrados- ah….ah…..ahh….

-no podemos ir más lejos cariño –le pincho el- recuerda que debes conservarte virgen para tu futuro esposo.

Ella abrió sus bellos ojos blancos y se afirmo más solida a él. Los dos dedos de Naruto estaban bien en su interior, y la hacían delirar literalmente. Pero no quería esto, quería que Naruto la hiciera mujer. Quería concretar y ser suya….totalmente suya.

-Naruto-sensei…..Onegai….-rogo y abrazo a él llorosa- no me niegue….su amor.

El dejo de tocarla, dejo de hacerla gemir y ella se separó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-ahora pasaremos a como complacer al hombre. –le sonrió

Hanabi se movió de lado y quedo arrodillada junto a él. Naruto se abrió el kimono y quitándose los bóxer, dejo ver su gran miembro a la chica. Ella le echo una mirada muy curiosa, llena de sorpresa por el tamaño, y de deseos aunque no supiera de que exactamente.

-a ver…..-le agarro una de sus manos y la guio al miembro- tienes que masajearlo así…. ¿ves?

Ella comenzó a masturbarlo, uso una mano y según las indicaciones de Naruto utilizo la otra para acariciar los testículos. Pronto sintió curiosidad por la terrible dureza que adquiría el aparato. Y su cuerpo le reclama entrar a esa sensación que había conocido minutos antes. Esa a la que Naruto-sensei había nombrado como orgasmo. Minutos después se impaciento y tomo la iniciativa.

-lo amo….-dijo Hanabi subiéndose peligrosamente sobre el- quiero ser suya….justo ahora.

Se elevo con toda la intensión de enterrarse en el pene de Naruto. Pero el rubio la detuvo serio. Le indico que aun no estaba lista. Que lo dejara a él guiarla suavemente. Hanabi asintió, y se recostó en la cama mansamente. Naruto iba a entrar en ella, iba a hacerla mujer, sería su hombre para siempre. Eso le dio mucha alegría. Luego de varios minutos donde estuvo preparando su virgen cuerpo, Naruto coincidió con ella en la necesidad de estar unidos en la carne. Ya no lo retrasó más.

-Hanabi-chan….-susurro Naruto acomodándose sobre ella- yo también te amo.

Y de un solo golpe arraso con su inocencia.

Algunos meses después, el Rokudaime Hokage se caso con Hanabi Hyuuga. Hubo una fiesta magnifica y todos los amigos estuvieron invitados a la celebración. El clan Uzumaki se garantizaba para las siguientes generaciones un gran número de beneficios que otros líderes apenas podían soñar. Naruto se convirtió en padre pocos meses después, Sakura le dio un segundo hijo. Las esposas siguieron viviendo de la misma manera y solo Hanabi habitaba fuera de la mansión Uzumaki.

Como la líder de los Hyuuga, Hanabi los condujo con justicia y equilibrio. Los guió por el camino de la hoja con humildad. Nunca más se vio una disputa de poder con el Hokage de parte de los guerreros del Byakugan. 

Un par de años después, Hanabi engendró gemelos. Unos niños de terrible chakra y los ojos blancos herencia de su madre. Por supuesto que fueron apellidados Uzumaki, tal cual los acuerdos establecidos desde el comienzo del vinculo entre ambos clanes. Pero se le instó a ser entrenados en las artes de combate propias de los Hyuuga y por supuesto fueron el orgullo de ambos clanes por técnicas y tremendo caudal de chakra, herencia de su padre.

Naruto Uzumaki era feliz, no había planeado ni la mitad de las cosas que se terminaron concretando. Era feliz por que sus esposas e hijos lo querían, por que lo amaban no por ser Hokage o poderoso. Simplemente por ser Naruto, ese hombre capaz de lo inconcebible por defenderlos.

Capaz de ganar una guerra….

Capaz de recorrer 9 infiernos…

Capaz de dominar el Rinnengan…

Capaz de salvar a Konoha…

Capaz de salvar al mundo…

Capaz de conquistar el corazón de varias mujeres…

Capaz de ser Hokage…

Capaz de recuperar un amor perdido…

Aunque con el tiempo comprendió, que Sakura Haruno nunca fue su amor perdido. Sakura siempre lo quiso, incluso antes de que ella misma lo comprendiera completamente.

Gran ironía de esta historia es, que Naruto perdiéndolo todo, acabo por ganar mucho más de lo que nunca se atrevió a soñar. Una gran familia, un futuro brillante donde jamás volvería a estar solo. Donde jamás…..volvería a perder.

 **Fin de la historia…..muchas gracias a todos**


End file.
